Always Forgiven, Not Forgotten
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: The bonds between friends, family and foe are tested as a Tok'ra symbiote takes a new host and is forced to consider and change its views and opinions. This will be MxM.
1. Saving a life

Author: Kelral Orlyana

Title: Always Forgiven, Never Forgotten

Category**: **Stargate SG1

Rating: M (Mature) and NC-17, no one under 18.

Pairing: Malek/Delek

Spoilers: All the Stargate SG1 seasons

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

This will contain explicit details from the beginning. This is my rewrite of Malek, the previous story didn't 'feel right', hopefully you'll enjoy this version better.

"**Symbiote speaking.**" I'm using** bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter One: Saving a Life.

He could feel the hosts mind battling against his own violently, the human cursed him with every swear and curse word the host could think of. He couldn't cover up his flinch as the human crashed its soul violently against his own. _–This is getting ridiculous.- _He thought as the human snarled like a beast and tried to mentally shake him out of its head. _–Your fight is pointless, you will not win.- _He tried to inform the host but the human rejected his words instantly, screaming its anger and desperation. _–Calm down and let's talk.- _He stated, hoping the host would listen but the host's mind seemed to heat up and 'glare' at his own mind with rage and indignation. _–I will explain myself if you calm down and listen.- _He stated calmly, hiding his irritation for his new host from the human.

The host's mind seemed to pause and he felt the humans mind fill with irritation before the host finally calmed. _I won't forgive you for this. _It snarled. _You have no right to do this. None at all. How dare you enter me and then expect me to obey! You damn parasite! I do not want a Goa'uld! Get out! Get out! _It snapped. _Give me back control of my body! _

He could see the host's thoughts and he could not allow the human the chance to do what he planned to do. _–I will not allow you to kill yourself or me.- _He answered. _–Now listen to me human.- _He felt the human grow even more indignant and angry so he quickly continued preventing the human the chance to speak. _–I am Malek of the Tok'ra. I am not a Goa'uld. You had been badly wounded in a room full of Jaffa who house young Goa'uld symbiotes. You would have been claimed as a host by one of them at some point. My host was dying and she demanded I take you to save you from this fate.- _He explained. The human paused and seemed to consider his words. _–I have not completely blended with you, I will get you safely away from here but we will need to find the Tok'ra so I may leave and join a new host.- _

_So you can leave? _The host asked curiously. Malek could see his hosts mind speeding through several different ideas. Malek had to admit this host was amazingly different from most hosts he had previously had. The human was unique, different. He was stubborn, curious and yet somehow intelligent, but most importantly he knew the Goa'uld were not Gods. Not many humans knew that the Goa'uld were frauds, parasites leaching on other sentient beings bodies and knowledge yet this one did and it was clear by the humans memories that he was not the only one. However there was one big problem with this host. He was independent, a natural leader, he didn't want to sit back and allow another to share his mind and life. It was understandable that the human feared him but this human was so independent it would only take one push to make him violent, as it was the human was considering suicide. _So why don't you leave?_

_-Because we are still in a room full of young Goa'uld symbiotes, if I left you would simply be claimed by another and they will not be as kind. They would not explain themselves to you and they would not listen to your rants as patiently as I am.- _Malek replied. _–I will remain until you are safe, once you are and you still wish me gone I will sacrifice myself.- _Malek added without regret. He did not fear death.

_You will kill yourself because I want you gone?_ The human asked incredulously, clearly unsure how to take Malek's comment. Malek knew that the human still considered him to be a Goa'uld and it was difficult for the host to even consider that Malek was not a parasite but a symbiote, a creature that lived alongside his host. The host paused and considered Malek's words, Malek could see the host's thoughts and was pleasantly surprised by how intelligent the host was. _So you would rather death than to remain in an unwilling host? Then why do you take me when I was unconscious? _The host asked curiosity colouring his thoughts.

_-You were dying. You would either have died or become an unwilling host. My host is dead and cannot be revived. I made sure her body was gone so she cannot be revived.- _Malek explained as he replayed the memory of him shooting his beautiful host three times with a zat'nik'tel. His new host paused as he felt Malek's saddened thoughts and Malek felt his hosts awe at the symbiotes feelings. _–I'm not heartless, I loved her dearly.- _He said patiently. _–Her death will haunt me for a long time. I will grieve for her as I have for all my previous hosts.- _He added willingly showing his new host images of all his previous hosts. _–Now, let's get out of here, we can talk when we're in a much safer location.- _Malek stated wanting to change the subject.

_Yes, I don't like the idea of remaining in a Goa'uld infested room. Give me back control._ The human requested. _I want control, besides I am the only one able to handle these weapons. _The human added expecting Malek to protest.

_-Actually I can use your weapons, I can access your knowledge and learn to use it for myself.- _Malek replied. _–But I have not because I do not take what I am not permitted to take.- _He added as he felt his host's fear, it was obvious that his host wanted some of his knowledge and memories to remain hidden. . _–I will give you control but you must not inform anyone of my existence, I can see what will happen to me if I am found and I will not become some experiment or project for your 'scientists'.- _Malek spat. _–Do you vow not to reveal my existence?- _He asked, his voice wary and angry as he listened to his hosts thoughts. The host was trying to think of any way to reveal Malek's existence without actually giving away what he was doing or planning to Malek. It was clear that the human could not be trusted. _–It is clear you will not even consider it, until I can get away from you and your people I will remain in control. I will not allow myself to be experimented on.- _Malek continued. He felt his host splutter in indignation but Malek ignored him and focused back on the outside world.

A squeal made Malek aware of how dangerous their environment was. Several Goa'uld young had slipped out of their Jaffa's pouches and were looking directly at Malek and his new host. Malek knew he had to leave now, he may have taken the human to prevent the Goa'uld from taking him but they could still choose to invade the human's body and kill him. With that thought in mind, Malek picked up the human's strange and primitive weapon and raced to the door. He remembered the code from his short time undercover and quickly pressed the relevant buttons. The Gold doors slid open and released Malek and his host before closing behind them keeping the parasites locked inside.

"Major Ferretti! Get a move on!" Malek glanced over to the one who had spoken and searched his host's memories. 'Colonel Jack O'Neill' stared back with dark grey eyes waving his hands enigmatically, trying to get his host, 'Louis Ferretti' to hurry. _Colonel it's not me! _His host cried out praying the Colonel would see the truth, but the man with greying hair merely smirked as Malek approached and turned his back to Malek. "Our job is done. Let's get out of here." _Our job is not done! There is one inside me!_

_-You came here to destroy the Goa'uld?- _Malek asked incredulously, before carefully prodding his host's memories. _–You were going to blow up Abydos? That would have done nothing but anger Ra and he would know exactly where you had come from and gone to your planet. What you tried to do was foolish and stupid. The fact you actually managed to destroy Ra is amazing, you have to be the luckiest people I've ever met. That or you're completely stupid! How were a few men supposed to take on the might of Ra? Why did you delusion yourself into thinking that you could succeed? How did you succeed?- _Malek ranted in anger and surprise.

_We are skilled. You under-estimate us and when they find out about you, you will pay for taking me as a host. _The host threatened but Malek could feel his fear, Louis knew that Malek could hide in him without being found out and he was crying out for any chance of Malek being found. _I'm with my people now so get out of me! _Louis demanded.

Malek sighed. _–I did vow that I will sacrifice myself if that is what you wish- _Malek stated softly. _–I will kill myself, I will make it so my body get absorbed into your body. It will be as if I never existed, the only evidence that I have inhabited you would be the naqadah in your blood.- _Malek explained. _–Is this what you wish? Or will you allow me to find the Tok'ra and take another host?-_

_Naqadah? _Louis asked curiously, Malek felt the host trying to copy what Malek had done several times, the host was trying to see into Malek memories. Malek bought up the relevant knowledge and shared it with Louis willingly. _That's what the stargate is made up of? Naqadah? The gate to go to different planets? But we thought it only went to this place?_

_-You believe that the Goa'uld only inhabit this world?- _Malek laughed long and hard. _–Foolish human, the Goa'uld would never be happy with just one world, they want power. They want to own everything. The chaapa'ai is a gate way to many hundreds of thousands of planets and many have been conquered by the Goa'uld. The humans on those planets are harvested for hosts and slaves. Those left behind are often monitored so they cannot grow technologically superior to the Goa'uld.- _Malek explained. _–But you need not know this.- _Malek stated after a few moments. _–It is better if you do not know this, if you continue to use the Chaapa'ai and cause trouble like you have here then the system lords will begin to notice you. You, your race and your planet will be in danger if the Goa'uld ever become aware of you.- _Malek lectured his host. _–It is better for you to remain oblivious.- _

_And I'm going to listen to a parasite. _Louis replied sarcastically. _How do I know that you're not just going to pluck out the knowledge you need, take a new host and then invade Earth? _He snapped angrily, obviously disgusted about being lectured by Malek. _Besides now that Ra is dead they will know someone powerful enough to defeat the Goa'uld are around and they will fear and respect us._

_-Do not delusion yourself.- _Malek replied. _–They will not fear you they will regard you as nothing more than pests and their only aim would be to exterminate you. The Goa'uld are more powerful than you can imagine, they have ruled for thousands of years and just because you've killed one of them does not mean you are powerful. Far from it. Your will be regarded as annoyances. You will be destroyed and your people claimed as hosts and slaves, the rest will be monitored to make sure they do not become technologically advanced. Though you're not that technologically advanced your primitive weapons are effective.- _

"Come on Major!" Colonel O'Neill called. Malek ran quickly down the sand dunes joining the humans gathered there. Even though he knew through his hosts mind that they were soldiers, Malek could not quite believe it, their uniforms were not as light as Tok'ra uniforms. He couldn't understand how the humans survived when it was clear that they could be a violent, stubborn race. He could tell by their postures, actions and expressions that most would 'shoot first and ask questions later'. _–You 'Earthlings' have interesting words and phrases.- _Malek thought in amusement. _–Perhaps you will become more than you already are one day.- _He added cryptically.

"Let's head back. Our work is done." Colonel O'Neill stated. "Doctor Jackson, dial the gate." Malek watched as the only non-military personnel approached the dialling device. The brown haired human was interesting, he was clearly a seeker of knowledge but Malek could tell the human was not weak. _He's a geek. _Louis replied in annoyance wondering what the big deal was.

_-Everyone should be valued equally, Louis. Doctor Jackson may not be a fighter and maybe he is not as strong as you but strength does not count for everything. Great intelligence should be valued as highly as strength, after all without him how would you have gotten home?- _Malek lectured. _–The Tok'ra value intelligence. All Tok'ra are equal, we all fight the same cause, it matters very little if we are fighters and knowledge seekers. The only difference is that we use different methods to use the same goals.- _Louis huffed mentally in annoyance unreceptive to being berated for his behaviour to Daniel Jackson. _–You may be a fighter but that does not mean you have to hide your intelligence. You're smarter than you make yourself out to be.- _Malek added after a few moments. _–You should not fear using your intelligence, if they are unreceptive to you then it often means they are your enemies and not friends as you once thought. You should not pretend to have less intelligence just to gain friends, in the end you lose what is most important, a sense of self.- _

_I know who I am! _Louis cried out defensively. _I don't need a parasite to tell me about myself. _

_-I am not a parasite.- _Malek replied calmly. _–I am a symbiote, I live alongside my host. And you seem to forget that I am sharing your mind, I know how much of yourself you hide to gain the respect of others and it is wrong. You should not hide yourself just for someone's friendship.- _

_I have not forgotten that you're in my mind, it is very hard to forget when you don't shut up and are still controlling my body._ Louis replied emphasizing 'my'. _I don't need a lecture from a parasitic creature like you. _

_-Then I will not lecture you, even though it is something that you need.- _Malek replied. _–However I will not return control until we are somewhere safe. Then and only then will we decide what to do.-_

_No, you'll decide what to do, ignoring what I want. _Louis replied angrily. Malek sighed, the human did not understand and did not want to listen to his explanations. Even though his human had intelligence his stubborn streak overpowered his intelligence, Malek only hoped he could get through to his host before they finally parted. If humans continued to live with bad thoughts to the Tok'ra then his brethren could be in danger from them, he had to convince his host that he spoke the truth. _I want you to leave. _

_-Do you really think your companions will trust you if they see me leaving you or if you start screaming that you've become a host? That friendship that you worked so hard to achieve by denying your intelligence will be gone in seconds. They'd never trust you again. It is best if they never know I exist or existed.- _Malek replied. _–Until we can talk without being disturbed you will have to accept that you are my current host.-_

_I do not want to be your host! _Louis replied angrily his mind shaking in desperation and denial. He obviously did not want to accept Malek's words. _The moment you leave they will know I am not under your control! My friendship with them will not be lost. _He cried out in denial and then he went quiet, which concerned Malek. _But you won't give me control until we're somewhere 'safe' so go ahead, do what you like. I can't stop you anyway. _Louis said sombrely, Malek could feel the host's self-hatred and sadness.

_-It does not have to be this way, Louis. I do not want to upset you or hurt you, but you know better than I do what they'll do if they found me. I saved your life back there, I prevented you becoming host to a Goa'uld and promised to leave you when the time comes. You can't condemn me to torture. Surely that is not honourable? I saved you and now I wish for you to save me, protect me from your scientists, make it so they never know I exist. Then I will leave you, either by death or by finding a host.- _Malek pleaded. _–I left my beloved host to save you. I could have died with her, she begged me to leave her to save you. Please don't make me suffer for saving you and obeying my beloved host.- _

The human paused and finally sighed. _Alright, I won't reveal you. But please give me control. _Malek hesitated, unsure. _I promise you that I will not endanger you. You're right if you had not saved me, I would be hurting my friends right now. Please give me control. _Hesitantly Malek receded giving control back to Louis. _Thank you. _The host replied. "Sir, shouldn't we be going?" Louis asked curiously as they both watched Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson talking quietly between themselves. "They will be waiting for us and the longer it takes the more annoyed they get."

"Let them wait." O'Neill replied turning back to Jackson. The two seemed to glare at each other before O'Neill calmed and turned away. Jackson did not follow O'Neill to them as they gathered at the bottom of the steps leading to the stargate. At the groups questioning gazes O'Neill just stated. "Jackson is not coming." As if that answered the question. But fortunately all humans had seen Jackson with the Abydonian native, Sha're. It was not hard to guess why he was staying. "Daniel, bury the gate so they think Abydos was destroyed."

Jackson nodded. "Sure thing, Jack." The two men did not say goodbye merely nodding towards each other and then the survivors walked through the gate, leaving Daniel and Abydos behind.

Malek watched through his hosts eyes with open curiosity. The room they were in was obviously some army base, most likely underground. Everything was grey or black but what really caught Malek's attention were the people. They wore similar uniforms to his host. Their clothes were baggy, obviously made to carry as many weapons and tools as possible, they were also forest coloured, browns and Greens for camouflage. All had large black weapons similar to his hosts pointed at them but the moment they saw who the incoming group were they relaxed. _–Not a wise thing to do. They have no idea if you and your team have been compromised.- _Malek told Louis in disapproval.

_I am aware of that. _Louis replied sarcastically. _They have no idea you're here. _He added as he stepped off the 'metal ramp'.

"Welcome back. Where is Daniel Jackson?" Malek glanced at the man who had spoken, the man was rather short and was quite large, not fat but not quite right. The man was also balding and had a serious expression. _–I wonder if he smiles at all?- _Malek thought with amusement.

Louis sighed mentally as if he was dealing with an annoying child who asked too many questions. _This is General Hammond, our superior. Do not disrespect him. _The human replied berating Malek though Malek could feel Louis reluctant amusement at what he had said.

"He got left behind." Jack stated allowing them to imagine what had happened to the man. The humans immediately assumed the worst, they expressions turning grave. "Can we get this debriefing over with?" Jack continued. "I need a drink." He stated quietly but Malek and Louis heard. The nearest men heard and chuckled.

Hammond sighed. "First of all you have to be checked to see if you've bought any contagions back." Hammond replied. "Once your cleared, we will debrief."

_-A medical exam? They might just find me, is there any way to avoid it?-_ Malek asked in concern. _–If they find me, we're both in trouble.- _Louis didn't answer, Malek could sense that a part of him wanted Malek to be found but another part was terrified of what his comrades would think of him now he was a host. The human followed his team-mates anxiously and sat when he was instructed. A woman approached and Malek could feel his host tensing but Malek did not understand why. She wasn't dressed in military clothing, in fact the only 'uniform' she was wearing was a 'lab coat'. The 'lab coat' was what scientists and doctors wore on this planet. Which meant this small blonde haired woman held Malek's and Louis's fate in her hands. The petite woman did an assortment of tests that Malek did not understand. She poked a needle into Louis's arm and stole blood, then she tried to crush Louis's arm with some sort of inflatable machine. _–Is she trying to look after you or hurt you?- _Malek asked in discomfort.

Louis chuckled mentally. _These are tests to ensure my health is good. The blood taking test is to check that nothing has got into my blood, like viruses, micro-bugs and other things. The arm squeezing test reads blood pressure, it counts my heart beat to ensure that my body is working as it should._ The host explained. "Open your mouth." The lady asked and both host and symbiote tensed. Louis opened his mouth and the lady flashed a light. "Hmm, looks like you have a cut at the back of your throat. Have you eaten anything to cause this?"

"No. Not that I am aware of." Louis answered warily.

The woman frowned. "Then you may have a virus or disease. But it is more likely you've swallowed something hard and sharp. Did you eat anything native on Abydos?"

"Yes, we had a meal there."

"Then that may be what has happened." The woman answered drawing her own conclusions. Malek relaxed for once he was very relieved someone was so ignorant, but then again she probably did not know much about the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra. "I will give you an anti-septic for any soreness, but other than that I think we can leave it, it looks like it is already healing."

"Thank you, doctor." Louis said standing and accepting the anti-septic spray she handed him. He sprayed once in front of her, which earned him a smile of approval. Once the doctor was appeased he left quickly with his team and sighed once he was safely away from the doctors. _That was close. _Louis thought. _You owe me for this. _He added.

_-If you wish that to be so. Then I do owe you.- _Malek replied, unconcerned that his host seemed to forget the fact that Malek had already saved him once. _–But what do we do now? If we cannot leave Earth and I cannot reveal my existence to anyone, which leaves only death. Do you wish me to die?- _He asked. If Louis asked then he would willing to die to keep his host happy, he would not continue living in an unwilling host. Louis did not answer, the host was hesitant and Malek did not know why. Whether the host wished to keep him or not would decide Malek's fate, Malek would wait without prying for the host to decide. _– We will discuss this later.- _Malek stated. _–We cannot afford to become distracted right now, particularly whilst you are being debriefed.- _

Louis took a seat at the large table and leant back, happy to let Colonel O'Neill do the talking. "So, Colonel, you've come back with less men then what we sent through. What happened?" The General asked in annoyance and curiosity.

O'Neill leant back and sighed. "The mission went wrong from the get go sir." O'Neill stated bluntly. "Doctor Jackson did not know how to send us back. It turned out he had not thought of working out a return address and had decided to do the research once we were on Abydos. Thanks to that we had very little to do but to look around and wait. But whilst we were wandering around we came across a tame animal. A really ugly tame animal." O'Neill added. "Turns out there was a civilisation there. They served someone called Ra, some kind of God."

"Egyptian God, sir." Louis added.

O'Neill stared at Malek's host for a moment before nodding and turning back to Hammond. "Yes, an Egyptian God called Ra. They seemed to still follow the rules set down by this, Ra." O'Neill's voice was filled with disbelief, he could not understand how strong beliefs could be for some people. "They weren't even allowed to write! We told them that Ra would not harm them for seeing us write and for writing themselves but they would not listen. But then something happened, at first there was a sandstorm, which meant we could not leave immediately, but when that cleared something happened. It was…"

"When we went through the gate we end up in some kind of temple." Kawalsky stated. "It's a pyramid temple."

"But as Doctor Jackson stated, it is also some kind of wacky space-ship landing platform, thing." O'Neill stated clearly unsure how to explain what they had seen. "This huge pyramid shaped ship descended from space and landed on top of the temple. The guys we'd left at the temple were killed by soldiers in strange armour and tattoos on their foreheads. Jackson and I were taken aboard the ship to meet this 'great' Ra. But he was just a child, his eyes glowed and his voice was really, really weird as if he was speaking through a microphone or a speaker. We tried to kill him, but Ra had young children, slaves who would willingly throw themselves between us and Ra. I would never harm a child." O'Neill's voice changed to one of very cold anger and Malek knew he's been hurt or experienced something traumatising that had to do with children. "I lowered my weapons and was placed in a cell with everyone else. The only one missing were those who died and Major Ferretti."

"Major. Can you explain where you were?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, whilst they were taken into a cell, Ra seemed to take a liking to me and decided to make me a host." Louis explained. "I was being held there by Ra's Jaffa when the bomb went off, the Jaffa holding me stumbled and I used the chance to get a way. I almost didn't, but somehow I found my way off the ship and found the team." _I almost called it a Ha'tak. _Louis thought. _I don't know how to explain, you got off the ship not me. _

_-My memories are yours.- _Malek replied. _–You almost called it a Ha'tak because that is what it is called. It is a mother ship, one of many. Now listen to me. The ship exploded the moment you were transported to the surface by the rings. You were not followed.- _"I guess I was lucky." Louis stated out loud. "I must have used those ring transport machines to beam down just before the ship exploded. I have no idea how I survived."

"You did well." O'Neill replied. "You got off the ship in time but how do we know you're not a host?"

"Would the parasite not be in control right now?" Louis asked. "My eyes don't glow and I know it may not be much consolation but I'm in here alone." He added tapping the side of his head.

O'Neill nodded seemingly accepting Louis's words. "Ra took us back to the natives and demanded Jackson kill us as an example to those who would dare defy him. Fortunately some of the native boys found our weapons and led a revolt, rescuing us. We fought Ra and set the bomb. Jackson discovered the address we needed to return and we fled through the gate. In our rush we didn't realise Jackson was lagging behind until it was too late."

Hammond frowned but nodded. "Your mission was successful, the Goa'uld threat has been stopped." He asked warily.

"Yes, Ra is dead." O'Neill replied. "He will not be bothering us again." He added smugly before leaning back. "Now, I really need a drink and a shower."

"You can leave, you will be given guest quarters until the morning when you'll be returned home." Hammond stated. "You've all been given temporary leave before you return to duty. You are not to speak of this mission or your knowledge of the stargate programme. If you do you'll be court martialled and will be tried for treason. Is this understood?" A sombre chorus of 'Yes, sir' answered him. "Dismissed." The man stated.

Louis sighed and stood leaving the room. The host followed another armed human from the briefing room and through the tunnels. Malek used the time to watch his environment, he was divided by awe and annoyance at the dark tunnels. _–Do you humans like dark places? Why such a dull colour scheme, the Tok'ra tunnels aren't this colourless and we live underground! – _He asked his host curiously.

_These tunnels are not for decoration. _Louis replied impatiently as he opened a door and entered a private room. Malek wiggled slightly in annoyance at the sight, this was a bedroom, yet it looked more like a prison cell. Louis thought little about it though and instead shut the door and walked over to the dark bed and sat. _Alright talk. Why have I been hiding you when I could be getting rid of you?_

_-Because if they find out I'm inside of you, they're not going to immediately remove me. They're going to interrogate me for all the knowledge I hold and the only way for them to do that is if I remain in a host and no one would be willing to take me. They would force you to keep me and torture you as well as me for information and then they would take me out showing no mercy to you.- _Malek explained his voice dark with hatred for people who did such a thing. _–I do not want that to happen, and I say this is not in self-preservation but for your protection. You will suffer badly, it is best if no-one knows of my existence.-_

_Then what do you intend to do? If I cannot tell anyone, does that mean I'm stuck with you forever? _Louis asked anxiously and Malek could feel his hesitancy. Whilst Malek had not fully blended with the host he was still connected to the host's mind and Louis was gradually accepting Malek's presence subconsciously. If Malek continued to live or remain in this man, the man would be absolutely devastated by Malek's disappearance.

_-You are gradually accepting me into your mind, if I remain any longer it will be more difficult for us to part. So you must decide, do you wish for me to permanently blend with you or do you wish me to leave right now?- _Malek asked, his voice revealing nothing of his thoughts. In truth he did not really want to die, but he would do whatever made his host happy. His life lay in his host's choice.

_If I choose no. You die. _Louis stated bluntly. _Normally I'd be jumping for joy but I can feel how connected we've become. _ _I feel like it would be losing a part of me. _He thought before blushing at his thoughts. Malek calmly controlled his host's reactions, lessening the blood flow to his face. Louis's thoughts were racing as he tried to make a decision. A part of the host still wanted him to go but a small part that was gradually growing larger wanted to keep Malek. _If I don't ask you to leave now, you'll remain in me permanently but if I choose to ask you to leave, you die. _The host thought unaware that he was projecting his thoughts to Malek. Malek could feel the hosts hesitation and fear. The host was terrified of keeping Malek but also terrified of choosing Malek's death. It was not a decision to be taken lightly. _If you were a Goa'uld I'd be happy to kill you but you're not Goa'uld. You've proven that by giving me control and your mind feels 'good'. _The host thought. _What do I choose? _He asked desperation in his voice. Malek remained quiet, he would not influence his host's decision. _If I do, in theory choose to accept you how would you get back to the Tok'ra?_

_-Your race has just found a super-technological device that will take you to other planets. Through you I know enough about your race to know that you will not be able to resist the temptation to use it again. And just like today only the military would use it meaning you and I, in theory, could find the Tok'ra and continue to fight against the Goa'uld. But if you do choose to accept me it will be inadvisable and dangerous for me to take another host, it could cause complications or death for either or both of us.- _Malek explained.

Louis considered Malek's words seriously. _How long have I got to decide?_

_-Not long, a day. A few days at most.- _Malek answered. _–Eventually our growing bond will be so strong that we might as well blend completely.- _He explained. _–If you wish to have a longer period of time I will go dormant.-_

_Dormant?_

_-I will go into a deep sleep where I will be separated from your mind. I will be awake just enough to keep your health in check and if you need me you merely call for me.- _Malek replied. _–Is this what you wish? By having my mind separated from yours, your decision will not be influence by my presence at all since I will not be fully present.- _

_I need a little while to think. _Louis thought clearly overwhelmed by everything he was learning. _I need… I need some time._

_-I will leave you to decide my fate.- _Malek stated. He slowly withdrew his mind back into his small, serpentine body. The human could reach him whenever he wanted and could feel Malek's presence. Louis seemed to go into shock at the loss of Malek's overwhelming presence and instinct fully reached for Malek, Malek carefully prodded the humans mind, reassuring the human that he was there. Louis relaxed and then seemed shocked that he had relaxed. Malek backed off again and gently caressed his hosts mind to let the human know he was still there.

Malek waited as his host considered his options. _What if you remained dormant until we used the stargate? _His host asked anxiously, Malek could tell he wanted to get out of making the decision. Louis didn't want to keep him but at the same time he didn't want Malek to die. _Is there a way for you to remain alive without blending with me?_

_-No._- Malek replied bluntly. _–I could slip into dormancy for a couple of months but I will still be connected to you and that connection will naturally grow until we're blended. You need to decide as soon as possible.-_ Louis began to panic not able to handle what Malek was asking of him, Malek eased his host, releasing calming pheromones. Louis took a few breaths trying to make a decision but Malek knew the man was having difficulty deciding. The host's mind was telling him to kill 'the parasite' but the host was growing fond of Malek's presence and so now he wanted Malek to stay. _–If I was to remain your symbiote you will have double the life span of your race, you can access the knowledge I hold and you will never suffer from illness again.- _Malek stated. _–And to get all of that, you only have to choose to share your body with me. I will never abuse your body or mind, as a Tok'ra I value my host above all else, you would become my beloved, my other half.-_

_But in return for allowing you to share my body, you'll have to share my life. _Louis replied nervously. _You'd want to take control and make decisions for yourself._

_-No, I would make decisions for us.-_ Malek corrected. _–If we were to blend we would be one person, my choices would affect you and vice versa. We would live as one.- _Malek explained keeping the hope he felt out of his mental voice. If Louis was asking, there was a chance he would accept Malek._ –You would be the same person but with another soul living alongside you and I would not behave like I have done previously. You do not trust me and for a time I did not trust you, but our blending would mean absolute trust. I would never take control without your permission unless it was absolutely necessary.- _

_How can I trust your word? After all whether you try to deny it or not, you are a parasite. You live in another's body. How do I know you won't just take control and keep me a prisoner in my own mind? _Louis asked fearfully.

_-You do not know. I could be lying, but tell me honestly would a true Goa'uld have asked for your permission to share your body? Would a Goa'uld even offer to die if it made you happy?- _Malek asked. _–You are a part of me as I am of you, look into my thoughts yourself and tell me if my intentions are as cruel as you'd like to believe.- _Malek felt Louis try to look but the host was inexperienced. Gently, Malek nudged his host in the right direction. _–I will never harm you. It will make me as bad as the Goa'uld and I will never become like them! I hate the thought of upsetting in or harming my hosts, I love them all dearly just like I would love you, if you chose to keep me.- _

_But if I choose to keep you, it's forever. If you chose to turn on me in the future, there will be no turning back. _Louis stated thoughtfully. _I don't know what to do. _

Malek sighed softly. _–I think I know a potential solution where we both win. Allow me to blend with you, when your race finally decides to use the travel device we shall find the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra possess the technology to remove a symbiote from a host without any harm to the host. If you still want me to leave by then, I will.- _

_You mean that if I blend with you now, I can remove you later. _Louis asked, hope seeping into his 'voice'.

_-Yes it is possible to blend with a host and then leave, but it is a very dangerous procedure that could spell death for both symbiote and host. It is often used on our Goa'uld prisoners to free their unwilling hosts but sometimes a blending between a Tok'ra and host will be ineffective, one or both parties may request the removal of the symbiote. But it is only done when symbiote and host are at full health, by the time we find the Tok'ra we will both be at optimum health and I will offer you the opportunity to have me removed then.- _Malek explained. _–If you choose this option I will live and share your body and life for some time but in the end I would leave happily. Or you could choose for me to die here and now, which I am also willing to do if you ask.- _

_How do you know they will ask me to join them if they choose to reuse the stargate? _Louis asked anxiously.

_-You were one of the first humans to use it, the one thing I do know for sure is that they will be scared and nervous and they will need someone like you, someone experienced to lead them.- _Malek answered. _–That time will come sooner than you think, humans are a curious race that often like to poke and prod something new and then judge it. Your race will use the gate and it will be soon. In no time at all we will find the Tok'ra and I will be gone.- _

_T…Then… I want you to promise you won't ever take control against my will and you won't try anything with my life, either by putting down my friends or making decisions without my input. _Louis stated. _I don't want you talking to anyone but the Tok'ra whilst you're in my body._

Malek was not upset by Louis's conditions, the man obviously didn't want Malek potentially messing up his friendships and love life. Malek would not be alone, he would still have Louis. _–I accept the conditions, I will not take control whilst you're talking to anyone and I definitely won't take control without your acceptance. Does this mean you will accept me as your symbiote until we find the Tok'ra?- _

_Y…Yes. _Louis stated nervously. _I…I'll blend with you but please don't try anything. _

_-I promise that I will not try anything. Now are you completely sure? I don't want you to have any doubts before I begin the blending.- _Malek asked.

_I am still doubtful and nervous but I have said yes and I won't change my decision because I'm scared. _Louis stated clearly trying to be braver than he actually felt. _I don't understand why, but I don't want you to die, you did save my life and you're not like how I imagined a Goa'uld. I want to take you to the Tok'ra, I owe you that much at least._

_-You owe me nothing Louis, but I am honoured that you would choose this to keep me alive. I owe you a debt.- _Malek replied. _–Then I will begin the blending. It will be easier if you slept. I will help you go to sleep when you awake we will be completely blended, you will know what I know, see what I see, feel what I feel and I will know you just as completely.- _Louis was unsure and afraid, Malek gently 'hugged' his new host wrapping his essence and mind around Louis's. _–Do not be afraid, you will understand when you wake. For now, rest.- _Malek instructed as he slowly released the right hormones to push the host to a restful state. Louis relaxed in Malek's warm mental embrace and was soon sound asleep. With Louis asleep Malek could make the necessary changes and adjustments without Louis being aware, when the man awoke he'd be a brand new person.

* * *

Malek felt Louis's mind shift lazily and knew his host was slowly awakening, he withdrew back into his own small body to allow Louis to awaken as he normally would in his own body. He had already completed the blending but he had to wait to see how Louis would react to their deeper bond. _–Good morning, my dear host.- _Malek greeted quietly.

Louis twitched, not quite awake but he seemed to remember Malek at least. _Morning. _He mumbled before yawning and stretching, as if a switch had been flicked he was on his feet and staring at his body as if it was alien to him. _I feel so much stronger! I feel different!_

Malek chuckled at Louis's amazement. _–Of course you do, I have adjusted your body to my presence. With me inside you your body has twice the strength a normal human has. You will need to be careful not to 'showcase' it however, it may raise some suspicion.-_

_You've been learning more of Earth's slang. _Louis stated.

_-Yes, your thoughts are most intriguing, you are very unique.- _Malek replied. _–I believe I have much to learn from you and your race. You may be primitive but you do know how to get things done and you often succeed in your aims. If only we could use your 'sheer dumb luck' for the Tok'ra, we would defeat the system lords for sure if we had luck like yours and your races.- _Malek thought happily sharing his thoughts. Louis cautiously 'read' Malek's thoughts and smiled. _–Of course we don't have as many people to 'throw' at the Goa'uld so we could not use your blunt methods. We use subterfuge, sneaking into a Goa'uld's fleet and turning them against each other. Fighting them head on would be suicidal to the Tok'ra.-_

_There are not many Tok'ra left? _Louis asked but he didn't wait for an answer, instead he poked at Malek's memories and Malek supplied the information freely, the only think Malek would not reveal were where their bases were, what planet's they preferred and who their operatives were. _There is no Queen. Does that mean you are a dying race?_

_-Yes.- _Malek confirmed. _–That is why I cannot show you who my brethren are or where their hidden, what I've told you about us is already way too much. If we chose to separate in the future you will retain the knowledge I've shared with you and that could be a huge risk, so I must beg you to never reveal what you have learned.- _

_Not even if we could help?_

_-Not even then. Your kind see us Tok'ra in a less than favourable light. Yes we may be creatures that need to inhabit another creature to survive but we are 'symbiotes' not parasites. We live with our host and love them with everything we have. The Goa'uld are parasites, they take what they want without a care for who they harm along the way. Your kind cannot see this, you only know what I speak of because I am here and you can read my thoughts and emotions, but they do not have that. They only see a creature inhabiting another, it matters very little if that creature is 'good', they class any creature like me an 'evil' creature because I need your body to survive.- _Malek ranted. _–They cannot know of me or my brethren. It is not safe for us. If the humans decide to kill us then we will be fighting both humans and Goa'uld and I am not sure that is a battle we can win. The Tok'ra do not need any more enemies, you must promise to never speak of what you learn from me about the Tok'ra.-_

_I promise. _Louis promised easily as he felt Malek's honesty, concern and fear. _I will not reveal anything that relates to the Tok'ra. _Louis paused obviously debating how to say what he wanted to say. _You were telling the truth, you share with your host. I didn't really believe it before but I can see it now. _

_-Yes I share with my hosts as do all Tok'ra. I know you still fear what I am capable of but be assured that I have never and will never abuse the trust my hosts bless me with. I will never betray you this you can be assure of.- _Malek vowed. _–Now, how about we get something to eat, you will be hungry as I've had to use some of your energy and my own to complete the bonding.- _

_Yes I am hungry. _Louis thought quietly. _But I will need to shower and change. _He added moving over to a set of draws. Malek watched curiously as he pulled out strange clothes. The trouser were 'thick' and 'heavy', they were also stiff. Malek could not see the use of them why wear such stiff trousers when they needed manoeuvrability. _They seem heavy now but they are very good protection and last a long time. _Louis explained. _They're what we call jeans. _Malek 'nodded' his understand and continued to watch as Louis pulled out a black shirt made of thinner material. Malek knew this was a shirt but what got his attention was the small path of fabric that Louis picked up last. The material was flimsy and not very protective, Malek could not understand the purpose of them. _They are briefs, they are classed as underwear. We don't like walking around naked in front of company so we wear several layers including underwear. The underwear basically 'cover's the body and the clothes 'protect' the body. _

_-I see.- _Malek replied understanding the basics of what Louis was telling him. Malek's previous hosts had been modest and shy of exposing their body as well but several years of living in the Tok'ra tunnels quickly changed all that. _–So these are your clothes? What is a 'shower' is it a method of cleaning?-_

_You'll see. _Louis replied as he piled the clothes he had collected. The host walked over to one of the doors and opened it up to reveal a white room. Malek sighed relieved to see that not all rooms were touched by the human's crazy obsession with Black and grey. Louis placed the clothes onto a pillar built onto the wall. _This will keep them out of the way until we're finished. _Louis told Malek before turning to face an 'alcove' of some kind in the far corner. The alcove was merely a rectangular box covered with transparent glass, there was a white 'tray' at the base with a hole at the bottom and a 'spout' of some kind higher up along the tiled wall. _This is a shower. We climb in, close the see-through doors and turn on the water. The water then seeps down over our body and then down that hole there._

_-Do you control the temperature and volume of the water?- _Malek asked curiously.

_Yes. _Louis replied as he stripped. Malek waited patiently as his host removed their dirty clothing and threw it into a corner and out of the way. Louis stepped into the rectangular space and shut the doors before turned to face some strange devices in the wall. _These are what we call 'knobs' or 'handles, they twist or turn. One is an on and off switch, right now it is on off, the other is the temperature gage. The red represents 'hot' and the blue represents 'cold, I can adjust these to get just the right temperature. _

_-Show me.- _Malek requested. Louis obliged happily, easily turning the 'handles'. Malek gasped as the water came rushing out of the spout above them and now Malek knew what Louis meant by shower. They were literally being 'showered' by water, it was like rain but controlled. _–You humans are very inventive.- _Malek thought, _-not many human civilisations have reached this level of technology.- _Louis smiled taking the comment as the compliment it was meant to be. The host adjusted the handles and the water became a more comfortable temperature. _–What do you use to clean yourself?- _Malek asked curiously barely restraining himself from wiggling with excitement.

Louis chuckled at Malek's childish excitement and reached for a shelf full of some bottles. _This is shampoo and conditioner. _Louis stated pointing out two bottles, one of the bottles lid was up but another was down. _They clean hair and this is body scrub, used to clean the body. _Louis stated before grabbing the shampoo. The host foamed his hair and then washed it back out before repeating himself with the conditioner. Then Louis quickly repeated the process a third time with the body scrub. The host was quick and efficient. Malek respected the hosts efficiency but times like this when they could afford to relax, there was no need to rush and besides Malek liked to bath and feel the water around him. Perhaps he could persuade Louis to relax and take a little longer the next time they 'showered' or bathed.

_-That was quick.- _Malek thought with pride and amusement as his host dried himself and dressed in record time. _The 'jeans' still feel restrictive.- _He added as Louis moved. Louis just smiled and left the wash room. _–But you were right, they are quite tough. Perhaps I was too hasty in judging your taste in clothes.- _Malek added. Louis's mind felt 'smug' at that. The host left their quarters and wandered down the hallways, Malek knew where they were going from his host's memories but knowing and actually doing it were two very different things. Everyone glanced up as Louis entered the room, but looked back down once they had seen who it was. _–Hmm, do they all know you?- _Malek asked curiously.

_No, but only permitted personnel are allowed in the base so they know I am here because it had been permitted. Otherwise they would have reacted negatively. _Louis explained. _Besides if any strangers were here, the alarm would already be raised. Of course, they aren't aware you're here because there is no proof, no signs of your existence which works in our favour._

Malek agreed but he knew if the humans were more 'in the know' they would check for him, but as it was they only knew the Goa'uld were parasites and had not even prepared for a potential invasion. If it didn't put Malek in risk, he would have taken control and ranted at them for being so foolish. As it was Malek could only mumbled about their stupidity to Louis who agreed 'whole heartedly'. _–What is this?- _Malek asked as he watched the 'chef' splat a spoonful of brown liquid onto a plate, the liquid had strange lumps. Then the chef put something white on the plate, which almost looked like a paste.

_This is chicken curry. _

_-It doesn't look very appetising, but I've eaten things that have looked much worse.- _Malek replied, Louis mentally shied away from Malek's mind not wanting to see what Malek had to eat before. _–What is it like?-_

_I enjoy it and to be honest I don't want to give it up. _Louis answered as he walked over to an empty table, he did not want to talk to anyone when he was mentally talking to Malek. If anyone looked at him they'd think he was lost in thought, but if he actually said something that gave Malek away it could mean big trouble for them both. Louis picked up a 'fork' and mixed the chicken and sauce with the rice onto it before putting the fork full of food into his mouth. _What do you think? _He asked Malek as he chewed and then swallowed.

_-It is rather good.- _Malek replied, 'tasting' through his host before analysing the food's contents. _–However the chef has sacrificed a lot of the nutrition to make it tastier.- _He added. _–I would like to have this again. It is 'enjoyable'.-_ Louis immediately felt happier and Malek knew the host had feared him stopping them from having it again. _–I would also like to try some of your other native foods as well. Is there anything particular that you enjoy?-_

_I quite like coffee. It is a warm beverage full of caffeine. _Louis replied. _Perhaps we can try some later? But how about we eat breakfast and then I can see if we can get off base? We could relax there and you can try some of the food and drink I have at home._ He asked Malek, the host felt shocked at himself, obviously Louis hadn't expected himself to become use to Malek so soon. Malek agreed silently and allowed Louis to gather his thoughts. The host wasn't sure that leaving the base with an alien life-form in his head was a good idea, but at the same time he didn't want them to find out about Malek. Finally Louis decided to leave the base, when he remembered that he was very likely to return as the 'expert' of the stargate in a few years.

General Hammond had already signed the papers, returning them to their original duties or jobs but before the gathered personnel left, he reminded them of the non-disclosure form. They took a few moments to grieve Daniel Jackson's loss, pretending he had died. The moment they left the base, everything they had been through did not exist. Daniel Jackson vanished, the stargate programmed never existed, and Louis and his team had been on vacation.

Malek once again found himself admiring his host's world as Louis left the base. _–So you were not underground but inside a mountain?- _Malek asked in awe. _–Look at all this life! If the Tok'ra lived on such a world we would be found out because it would already be inhabited! This is beautiful. What is that?- _Malek rambled much to Louis's amusement. The host was approaching a strange object, it almost reminded Malek of a cart, it was an odd metal shaped 'box' with several 'gadgets' inside and it was on wheels. _–Is this some kind of transportation device? How does it work?- _

_You'll see. _Louis replied with a smirk. The host pulled out a small strangely shaped metal object that he mentally called a key, the key fit into a special slit in the car door. Louis turned the key once it was fully sheathed, a loud noise was heard and then when he pulled the 'handle' the door opened. Malek watched as the host climbed in sitting on the seat, Louis grabbed a long black belt and pulled it over himself. A metal 'tongue' slipped into another sheath and locked into place securing Louis to the seat. _This is an important safety measure. _Louis informed Malek as he played with three mirrors, one in the car and two either side of the car. The mirrors gave Louis and Malek and large view of the environment behind them, which Malek assumed was important. Malek wiggled in discomfort as the machine vibrated, he could feel every single vibration through his sensitive body and whilst it was not painful, it was also not comfortable. The host seemed to focus on some flaps on the floor, he moved a large stick or handle beside him and set it on a strange symbol before pushing down the 'pedal'. The transportation device surged forward and Louis effortlessly turned the big wheel before him, turning the large transportation device easily. Malek cried out in surprise not expecting the device to move so fast, he did not feel safe at all.

_-This is dangerous and crazy!- _Malek stated his small body tightening around his host's spine in terror and fear. _–Your race travels around like this? It is a wonder there are no collisions and deaths!-_

_They do happen. _Louis replied making Malek's 'blood run cold'. _But as long as we follow the laws set we will be fine, it is most often happens when drivers go against the law or bend the rules that bad things happen. You don't need to worry. _He stated trying to soothe Malek but Malek would only relax when their feet would be touching solid, reliable ground and they were as far away from these machines as possible. Malek poked around Louis memories of operating the transportation device, he wanted to collect every little bit of information. If anything happened he wanted to be in the know and prepared. Louis sighed at Malek's nervousness but obligingly 'handed' over the information Malek wanted.

_-This can't be safe!- _Malek mumbled agitatedly as he cautiously watched every move his host made. Louis sighed again and again at Malek's ranting but said nothing in reply because he knew the only thing that would comfort Malek was being as far away from the 'car' as possible. Louis finally pulled to a stop and turned off the vehicle, Malek sighed in relief as the human stepped out of the car.

_Welcome to your temporary new home. _Louis stated as he walked up to a building.

_-Now this is more like it.- _Malek stated. _–More colour!- _He cheered as he looked at the neat lawn framed by flowering plants. A cobbled path led to a small, two floored building. The outside walls were white and the roof tiles were a nice reddish brown. _–I hope the inside is as nice as the outside and not like that dull, dark base.- _Malek continued as he relaxed, his body loosening from Louis's spine. Louis said nothing, instead he approached a door and pulled out another piece of metal similar to the 'key' used to unlock the 'car' but this one unlocked doors. The host stepped into the doorway and shut the door securely behind him. The room was welcoming, the walls were a soft creamy brown, the floor was covered with a soft fur of some kind that Louis recognised as a 'carpet'. _–This is much better.- _Malek thought.

The host allowed Malek to take in what he was seeing without disturbance, but Malek's attention was immediately drawn to his host as the human picked up a piece of technology. It looked like a jug but it was made out of a much stronger material than just crystal, in fact it looked similar to metal and it had a switch at the base. Louis walked over to a metal tub built into a table top, his hand moved over to a long metal spout, he placed the jug beneath the end of the spout and turned a handle. Malek watched as water poured out filling the jug, the host then placed it on a stand and flicked the switch. The switch lit up in red and Malek followed the stand noticing that it somehow plugged into the wall, which meant there must be a power source of some kind in the wall. Louis collected a cup placing it on the side before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a glass jar filled with dark brown granules. Malek watched intrigued as his host made his 'coffee'. The coffee did not look like a drink until the boiling water was added and even then Malek thought it looked unappetising.

_This is coffee. _Louis stated before taking a good sniff.

Malek didn't say anything to the smell, it was strong and aromatic but he would judge only once he had a taste. Louis obliged and took a big gulp of the hot liquid. Malek paused before growling, the drink contained a drug that was dangerous to the human body. It keeps hosts awake and was incredibly dangerous, the drug could kill bugs and small animals in small doses, given enough of it, a human could die as well! It could also cause infertility! _–Why are you drinking this?- _Malek snapped surging forward and stopping Louis from drinking anymore. _–Do you know how dangerous this stuff is? Are you trying to harm yourself?- _

_It's just a hot drink! _Louis replied. _I thought you said you would not take control against my will or stop me from doing what I want to do?_

_-I won't take control unless I believe there is a danger to your health and this 'drink' is a danger to your health. I do not want you to drink this anymore.- _Malek stated.

_You said you wouldn't do something like this!_

_-I said I would get involved if I thought it was a risk to your life.-_

_This is not a risk to my life!_

_-How much of this do you drink?-_

_A few cups a day._

_-How much is a few?- _

_Err…I'm not sure, three or four. Perhaps five or six._

Malek blinked his host's eyes in shock. _–Is this what you humans drink? No wonder you crazy! No wonder you would challenge the might of a system lord, you're all hyped up on this drug! What are you thinking! You're addicted to this drug!-_

_I like that drink, it helps me wake up in the morning and gives me energy. Now give me back control so I can drink it before it goes cold._

_-This drink is not safe!- _Malek replied angrily. _–Why do you not understand that? You should not be drinking this!-_

_I've been drinking this for years, there is nothing wrong with it! Let me out! _Louis demanded.

_-I do not want you drinking this.- _Malek replied unable to understand why Louis was so furious. Malek was protecting his host's health, why did the host react so negatively to it? _–I'm trying to protect you, it is my job to protect you as your symbiote. Why are you fighting me. It is just a drink you could find something else less dangerous, like herbal teas. They can be just as satisfying as this stimulation drug your drinking.-_

_I want the coffee not some weak, herbal tea._

_-It tastes so strong because it is a drug! – _Malek replied trying to make his host see sense. _–Herbs would be much better for you then this drug, you don't need to live off coffee!-_

_But I want to!_

_-Why?-_

_Because it tastes good and hits 'the spot'._

_-The spot?-_

_As in it is satisfying._

_-But any number of herbs could 'hit the spot', you do not need to rely on this drug.- _Malek lectured. _–Besides the drink is bitter and does not taste good. It is disgusting. We can have something just as satisfying that tastes far better than this bitter drug.- _

_Fine. _Louis conceded unhappily. Malek emptied the cup into the metal bowl built into the table top and watched it sink into the hole before he receded control to his host. Louis huffed angrily and dumped his cup into the sink, before stalking over to another room. The host sat and switched on one of the machines. The screen lit up and the host switched frequencies until he found something he liked. The screen filled with violence and at first Malek thought they were watching a real fight and real murder, but finally he realised it was all fake. The humans liked to watch violence. Malek ignored the screen and focused back on his host. The man was furious with Malek simply for banning the beverage and obviously didn't want to speak to Malek. _You didn't keep your promise after all. _Louis thought angrily. _You didn't even give me a choice._

_-The only reason I did this is because the 'coffee' negatively affects your health. Trust me you do not need it.- _Malek replied, but Louis merely huffed in annoyance. _–Please don't be upset with me, I'm just looking out for your health.- _Malek pleaded but Louis was determined to ignore Malek. The host determinedly ignored him. Malek sighed. _–I am going to rest for a little while. Just 'reach' or call for me if you need me, I'm attuned to your needs so I will be aware if I am needed.- _The host hummed his ascent but did not speak. _–Alright then.- _Malek mumbled before withdrawing into his small body. He shifted gently, he moved his small fins, stretching carefully before relaxing and slowly dozing off.

* * *

A/N:- This is my longest chapter I've posted so far.

I do not know the character Ferretti, I've made up almost everything about him. Hopefully this will not affect your enjoyment of this story...


	2. Beloved Host

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse. This is an NC-17, will contain sexual scenes between male and female…. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1

Author Notes: This will contain explicit details from the beginning.

"**Symbiote speaking."** I'm using **bold **to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter two: Beloved Host

Malek shifted, stretching his fins and long body as he did so. His back fin could not rise much since his host's muscles, bone and skin were pressing tightly against him but he could move his two pairs of fins. Louis touched the back of his head as Malek flapped his secondary, paper thin fins and then stretched his long limb like front fins. _You feel very strange. _Louis thought sleepily as he rolled over pressing his face into his pillow. _It's too early to get up, go back to sleep. _Louis instructed.

_-I am simply stretching my limbs.- _Malek replied as he took control of his host. _–I do not wish to go back to sleep, is there anything we can do this morning? Perhaps breakfast and then I would like to explore more of this planet's surface.- _

_Are you a morning person? _Louis whined as he could do nothing but helplessly watch as Malek sat up exposing their body to the cold air. _We can carry on sleeping. There is nothing to do this morning. Lay back down._

_-I cannot sleep, I wish to get up and move.- _Malek replied as he stood on the nice, warm carpet. Louis groaned at Malek's stubbornness and instead he dozed off as Malek walked into the bathroom and fiddled with contraptions inside. They were relatively easy to work out and with his hosts help he was easily using the devices in moments. _–What should we wear? You have many 'jeans', so you must prefer them._- Malek stated as he walked out of the bathroom and looked through the wardrobe and drawers. He picked out a pair of navy blue jeans. _–You have a larger variety of shirts than jeans.- _Malek noted. _–What would you prefer?-_

_Whatever! _Louis groaned sleepily, Malek shrugged and picked up a plain black shirt. Malek took a few minutes to look into the mirror and observe his hosts body. The clothes looked fine, just like he'd seen the other humans wear but he was not experienced in these matter, he's have to ask his host when the man was awake.

Louis murmured in annoyance as Malek cautiously 'nudged' his hosts mind, before sighing. _–You do know that I was a base commander for the Tok'ra. My job means I must get up early every morning and go to sleep late. When we return I may have to step into the role before I leave you. You must adjust to the schedule.-_

_Or I could just carry on sleeping. _Louis replied stubbornly, his 'voice' clearly tired and annoyed. _And since you have no current duties you can head straight back to the bedroom so we can both sleep! _He demanded.

_-I cannot.- _Malek replied, Louis sighed in annoyance and went back to ignoring Malek. Malek merely left the room and satisfied his curiosity by exploring the 'house'. Malek was impressed by the colour scheme, it seemed that Louis had a good sense of colour, nothing clashed at all. But what had Malek intrigued was the study, there was a device on a wooden desk that Louis's memories indicated was some sort of device for storing knowledge and communicating with others. Then there were the books, there was at least a hundred on several different topics. When Malek could finally understand his host's written language he would come back and read many if not all of them. _–What would you like for breakfast?_- Malek asked his host as he forced himself to leave the room. Louis merely murmured and went back to ignoring Malek. _–I know you're not really asleep.- _Malek tried again but Louis was determined to be lazy. With an annoyed sigh, Malek shook his hosts head and entered the 'kitchen'. Malek picked out the easiest meal he could find in his hosts memories. Something called 'cereal', which was some sort of plant made into grain and then flakes. All he had to do was pour the flakes into a bowl and add milk.

_Cereal? Could you not think of anything better? _Louis asked with distaste as he finally decided to 'wake up'. He most likely realised that trying to sleep in with Malek as his symbiote was impossible.

Malek mentally snorted. _–I have not used your devices yet and I did not wish to do so before I observed you using them. If you dislike cereal so much why is it in your home?- _Malek asked.

_I don't get much time to eat in the mornings, cereal is just a quick breakfast, but I do not enjoy it much._ Louis replied, annoyance tainting his 'voice'. _I normally have a cooked breakfast in the morning. _Louis explained. Malek searched his host's memories, curious about this 'cooked breakfast' that Louis spoke of. _But most of the time I go without._ Malek understood the last sentence instantly; getting breakfast was extremely rare for him as he was often needed at all times of the day and night.

_-But now we have the time. So we shall explore more possibilities for breakfast, perhaps we will discover something that we can have that will not take too long to prepare or eat. That 'chicken curry yesterday morning was nice.- _Malek replied.

_That is not really a breakfast. _Louis replied completely confusing Malek.

_-Then why did we have it and why did you call it breakfast?- _Malek asked confusion clear in his 'voice'.

_Because it was our breakfast, instead of making something fresh the cooks used what was left of our evening meals the day before. After all the moment we left there would be no need for food, so they used up what was left. _Louis explained.

_-I suppose I can understand to a degree._- Malek replied thoughtfully. _–Why make anything fresh when there will be no one to eat it all later.-_

_Exactly. _Louis replied.

–_Now, what shall we do today? I want to see more of your world and your life, what would you normally be doing?- _Malek asked curiously as he placed the empty bowl and spoon in the 'sink'.

_Err, I would read or go on the computer. I go riding regularly too but I'm usually away from home training. _Louis replied. _We could go riding, it is one of the best ways of seeing some of the views and it is not as noisy as a vehicle. Just don't tell anyone I ride. _He continued. _Everyone else prefers vehicles but I like riding on the back of the horse. _

_-Yet you drive.- _Malek thought in reply.

_In this world you need a vehicle to get anywhere. _Louis replied in annoyance. _Though I don't know how the animals will react to you, or if they'll be able to tell your there. I guess we could also go out to town and do some shopping, you could see what kind of clothes we wear, the food we eat and just see more people. _

_-I would like to see more of your people and how you live.- _Malek replied honestly. _–But I also like the idea of seeing your indigenous creatures and your views. Perhaps we can do one today and another tomorrow. I would also like to explore your world whilst we have the chance. I am used to camping out and I enjoy experiencing a night in the wilderness.- _Malek stated enjoying this calm chat with his new host. _–Riding right now however would probably not be a great idea. If you do wish to ride, we can 'tease' the animals and get them used to my presence. I think I would like to visit 'town' and see more of your people.-_

_Then give me control. _Louis asked, Malek automatically receded giving his host control. _Let me just get my wallet and then we'll head out. We'll have to take the car though. _Louis warned, Malek cringed at the thought but silently agreed. The host accepted Malek's reluctant answer and grabbed a small leather folder and opened it. Inside were several oddly shaped items and there was a lot of metal and paper. _The odd shapes are 'plastic', they are linked to my 'bank' account so I can buy things without having to give them cash directly. _Louis explained before sharing his memories about the metal coins and their values. Once Malek got his head around the figures and calculating the maths he felt relatively confident that he knew what to do, but he would watch his host just to be sure.

Malek forced himself to calm when the approached the vehicle. Louis was happy and confident but Malek could not be so confident, the machine was merely thin metal on wheels and too much power. The only safety the vehicle had was a bag that inflated during a crash and the thin bands that his host called a seat belt. There were no shields, no machines controlling the gravity and the metal was just weak metal, easily bendable and breakable. _–You humans are insane.- _He murmured to his host as Louis simply climbed in and completed the 'safety measures'. Louis had the audacity to chuckle out loud as he did the necessary movements to get the 'car' moving. Malek tightened against his host's spine, not quite scared but definitely not comfortable. Louis sensing Malek's discomfort was determined to try and make the journey quick and easy but he had to stop at many sets of lights. _–You obey lights?- _Malek asked in confusion as he cautiously poked his mind around his hosts trying to find the answer.

_Yes, the lights are for our safety. The red means stop, the amber means 'get ready' and the green means go. Though many go at amber, however if they go at red they can be arrested for dangerous driving. The red is used for pedestrians crossing the road or when there is oncoming traffic. _Louis explained, Malek took a few moments watching Louis's memories before sending his acceptance. _It is the most effective way to control the hundreds of cars that travel these roads. _Louis continued. Malek watched as Louis took in all the different signs, the host seemed to instinctively know what the signs meant but Malek did not 'have a clue'. Even the white dividing lines on the 'road' had many different purposes, they were guidelines but they were also instructions. _You'll get the hang of it after a while. _Louis soothed as Malek felt himself vibrate with confusion and frustration.

_-I do not think I want to get 'the hang of it'.- _Malek replied. _–Is there no better way of travelling?- _He asked as they stopped at a roundabout. Louis tried to move but every time he moved forward a car would appear from behind the roundabout. _–Should those 'lights' not be here too?- _

_They should but like everything in this world it costs money and no one wants to pay for it. _Louis replied. _Things like this should be a priority. After all it is basic health and safety. The lights could save many lives._ Louis continued passionately.

_-So the paper in a pocket is more important than the life of an individual?- _Malek asked confused. Surely if lights on a 'roundabout' ensured the safety of these crazy people, they would install them but if Louis's thoughts were correct, safety was worth a 'small fortune' of small metal 'coins' and paper. _–I do not understand your species._- Malek mumbled in annoyance. One minute they could be the most wondrous of people and the next they were evil, more interested in power and 'money'. _–How is it that your military, which are the most violent of your race, show more compassion then the rest? They 'never leave a man behind no matter the cost' and yet your race has put a value on the tools needed to ensure your species safety._- Malek stated.

_It is more complicated than that. _Louis replied.

Malek grumbled. _–I will never understand humans, no matter how long I live._- He mumbled in annoyance. _–You're the most suicidal, 'trigger-happy', nosy, irritating species in existence.- _He continued wiggling in frustration. _–And yet for some crazy reason, I still love you and your species and it is not just because I need your bodies to survive.- _He added after a moment. _–I think I'm going to have to sit down with Martouf and have a very long chat.- _

_Martouf?_

_-A fellow Tok'ra and a close friend. He is host to Lantash. Martouf is one of the calmest and most relaxed hosts I've ever had the opportunity to meet.- _Malek replied. _–You will like him, he is a very friendly person, it is Lantash that can be quite… overwhelming. But they are both very good friends. When we can, we will often meet and 'chill out'.- _Malek explained before noticing where they were. Louis had driven into a place where 'cars' were parked everywhere. _–There is so many.- _Malek said in awe. _–Just how many humans are there on this planet?- _He asked.

_Apparently there are at least six billion. _Louis replied.

Malek mentally froze. _–Six Billion?- _He exclaimed. How had so many humans come to be under the Goa'uld noses, how had the system lords not notice the humans breeding to such a scale. _–Six billion? How have the system lords not notice?- _Malek would have said more but his mind could not wrap around the sheer scale of the human population.

_I don't know why the system lords have never noticed but I'm glad they didn't. I'd rather not be a slave to those parasites. _Louis replied as he drove around hundreds of oddly shaped and coloured vehicles. _And six billion is an estimated figure, I think there are millions more but I don't know the real figure and many people don't register so some people 'don't exist'. _Louis explained as he spotted a space between two vehicles. Malek stayed quiet as Louis somehow turned and twisted the vehicle until it sat in the space. _Here we are, the shopping centre and town are down this way. There will be hundreds of people here, you can get an idea of the sheer number of us there are. _Louis explained as he climbed out, he closed the door and sealed the car before walking over to a strange machine. _I have to pay to park. _Louis explained as Malek wiggled in confusion. The host put some of his coins into the machine and pressed a large green button. The machine made a strange sound before a flimsy piece of paper was revealed in a small slot. _This goes in a small clip against the window in my car, anyone who walks past will know I've paid to park. _

_-Why do you have to pay?- _Malek asked curiously.

_I'm not entirely sure, I guess it is to get more money out of people. I think that because this land belongs to someone we have to pay to use it. _Louis explained. Malek merely sighed, it seemed the humans used all kind of excuses to get each other to 'cough up the cash' as it were. Louis unlocked his vehicle and placed the piece of paper inside before relocking his car. _Now that is done, let's go inside. _Louis stated as he walked over to a distant building. The building looked small from a distance but as they got closer it dwarfed them. _Are you ready? _Louis asked confusing Malek. _There will be hundreds of people and it will be extremely noisy. _He warned before opening the door. Almost instantly the rambling of voices filtered through the door and Malek was overwhelmed by the sheer number of voices talking.

_-How do you humans survive in such a noisy and chaotic atmosphere?- _Malek asked as Louis walked into the building. They had to weave through crowds of people almost instantly. There were so many that there was little space to move. _–How do you know where to go?- _

_To make sure that they can be seen, shops put 'signs' high above their doorways so people can see them. For example that one says 'Waterstones', it is a book store and that one says 'WHSmith's' which is a store that sells a majority of things including books, magazines, chocolate, files, games, DVD's and so on and so forth. I think we'll head to a clothing store first, you can help me pick out some new clothes, then we can take a look around town before getting some food and leaving. _Louis mumbled his mind distracted as he tried to avoid the gathered people. The human knew where he was going but the number of people made his journey 'next to impossible' as they all got in the way. Louis had to literally squeeze his way through before he made it to the door and out into the 'street'. _Right. _Louis thought before he walked determinedly to a store, Malek could see the sign but to his untrained mind he could not decipher the language, Louis however recognised it as a clothing store.

Inside the store was different to anything Malek knew. In the tunnels they wore only what they were given, their sizes were taken and their requests were noted, they would go away and come back to collect what the designers had made. Their clothes were often made by old scraps of their previous clothes, here on Earth they went all out to design and impress. There were many different coloured clothing and just as many different designs hung out so everyone could touch and see. Louis moved over to some jeans and began picking out the ones he found most attractive. _–Do they have to be blue? Are there no browns, blacks or coloured jeans?- _Malek asked curiously, Louis immediately obliged by picking up a pair of black jeans. The host checked a white flap inside the clothes and seemed to be pleased with whatever was written on it. Once they had picked Louis approached an alcove in the back of the store, inside this alcove were several 'changing rooms'. _–You have enough blue jeans.- _Malek mumbled as Louis pulled on a dark navy pair.

_That may be so, but I like these. _Louis replied. _They are just the right size. _He added, before pulling the navy pair off and pulling on the pale blue. The host repeated the action several times until he had tried on every article of clothing they had picked up. _Are you happy? _Louis asked as he picked up the clothes, the ones he had decided not to keep he left hanging up inside the changing rooms. Malek berated his host for this telling him to be polite and go back to clean up his own mess but Louis ignored Malek and paid for the clothing. _They can put the clothes back in place for themselves. _Louis replied when Malek had finish ranting about the rudeness Louis displayed. _Now, let's see about shirts. _

_-And this time, clean up after yourself.- _Malek retorted. _–Or I will do it for you._- He threatened. Louis sighed but finally agreed as he stepped into another store. Malek said nothing, instead he watched as Louis picked out the shirts and a few jackets. Malek took quite a liking to one of the jackets, it was a strong material with several useful pockets, including one concealed inside. Louis tried on the clothes in the changing rooms and the shirts fit perfectly, but Malek really liked the jacket. _–It is perfect! Protective and it conceals things inside, this is something that I could encourage the Tok'ra to include in their clothing, it would be very useful!- _Malek stated. _–Of course it will have to be very well concealed so that no one can find it, but still it would be very useful._- Louis cleaned up his changing room and hung the unwanted clothes on the clothes hangers outside of the changing rooms before collecting another jacket.

_Where next? _Louis asked allowing Malek to choose.

Malek poked his mind into his hosts. _–I would like to see the variety of shoes and then I would like to see what food your people eat.- _Malek replied after a few moments. Louis agreed and immediately walked over to another store. Malek wiggled excitedly as he saw the large variety, there were sandals, something his host called high-heels and trainers and then there were the boots. Malek immediately encouraged his host to touch the boots, so Malek could 'feel' the material. _–This material is incredibly strong, what is it?- _Malek asked.

_Leather. _Louis replied. Malek poked around Louis memories and paused as he realised that this leather was well treated animal hide. If Louis's knowledge was correct the 'hide' was already natural strong but the humans had devised a way to make the hide incredibly strong.

_-If we could, I might have suggested the Tok'ra use this but we do not have the time for such long winded methods. But perhaps if the Tok'ra and your people ever meet we could use this as a bargaining tool, the only problem is, is that this boot is heavy and therefore loud.- _Malek mumbled mostly to himself.

_You'd be surprised by how light they actually are. _Louis replied picking up the pair Malek seemed most interested in. The boots had several straps wrapped around the outside perfect for holding a knife or a small weapon. Louis pulled off his own shoes and pulled the boots on and stood, walking a short distance before turning back and walking back to the seat. The boots made a small sound but nothing too loud. Malek would definitely talk to the counsel about the application of leather in the future. Louis bought the pair he had tried when Malek agreed they were the desired pair. _–I'll take these bags back to the car and then we can come back and look around town before we buy food.- _Louis thought to Malek. The host struggled through the crowds to get to the place he called a 'car park'. He placed the bags into the 'boot' of his car and made sure they were sealed and covered before he locked the car and returned to the town.

_-I would like to see the variety of books.- _Malek thought to his host.

_What would you like to read? _Louis asked curiously.

_-I am not really sure. I would like to learn what you humans have learned about the universe, your world and yourselves. I would also like to see this thing you call 'fiction', I am under the impression that fiction is quite a common thing, you human must have great imaginations.- _Malek stated. _–I cannot read them for myself yet, but I am sure you will not mind translating for me.-_

Louis chuckled as he walked into the place he called 'Waterstones', the place was filled with books. _Okay, this section is the science section, there are books on different theories, chemicals and so on. This section is the language section which tells us all about the different countries of Earth. This is the astronomy section that tells us all about our nearest stars and planets. _

_-I would like to see that.-_

Louis obliged and slowly flicked through the book, pausing on pages to show Malek what he was talking about. _Earth is the third planet from the sun, our universe only has nine planets. Pluto the smallest circular objected at the end was once thought of as a planet but they finally classed it as a moon or something like that. First comes Mercury, then Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. I've got a similar book at home that you could read later if you wish. Or I could read for you. _

_-I would like that.- _Malek replied as Louis put the book back on the shelf.

_The rest of these sections are based on fiction, there is romance, sci-fi which is short for science fiction, crime and so much more. J R R Tolkien is a great author, I've read most of his books. His stories are based on 'Middle Earth' with imaginary creatures such as beautiful elves, hobbits and wizards. _Louis stated showing Malek his thoughts and memories on the books and characters. _J K Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series which is also about imaginary creatures and wizards. _

_-It sounds very interesting. I would like to read or listen to you reading those books, the ideas you humans have astound me. I would like to know more!- _Malek replied eagerly.

Louis grinned. _I will show you later then?_

_-Yes.- _Malek replied instantly.

Louis smiled and left the store. _I fancy some chocolate, I'll think you'll like it. Chocolate can contain some caffeine but it is minute compared to coffee. _Louis explained as he easily slipped into another store. He walked over to an isle where there were some strange objects that Louis explained were chocolate bars wrapped in foil. The host picked out a few items and then approached a cooler which contained several bottles. _You won't like Lucosade or the others, too much sugar but hopefully you'll like this. _The host thought, confusing Malek. Malek stayed quiet as his host paid for the items and left the store, he could feel his hosts desire for the objects inside the bag they now carried but the host did not stop until they were somewhere more peaceful than the crowded town centre. _Tell me what you think. _The host instructed once they were sat.

Malek watched warily as his host peeled back the 'foil' to reveal a brown coloured bar. Louis eagerly took a bite and sugar assaulted both their senses. Malek almost told the host off for consuming so much sugar, but instead he quietened. It was enjoyable and Malek could deal with the effects it had on the body. Arguably he could do the same with coffee, but unlike chocolate, coffee was not enjoyable at all. _–I like it._- Malek stated, Louis smiled and consumed the rest of the bar, before taking a sip of the drink he had bought. Again the drink was sweet but enjoyable so Malek did not complain and simply enjoyed the 'taste' as he went to work dealing with the overload of sugar.

_I think we've done enough for today, shopping can be very overwhelming for first timers. _Louis thought aware of how uncomfortable Malek was. The host could tell that Malek whilst enjoying himself was constantly aware of the crowds and noise. _I need to shop for food but once that's done we can head home and relax. _Louis stated. Malek sent his agreement , quite happy for Louis to make the decisions after all the host knew more than he did. Louis walked into a store that seemed cooler than the other stores, the shop was full of 'fridges and freezers' keeping the food cool and preserved. _You enjoyed the chicken but I'll let you try it fresher than it was yesterday. _Louis thought as he picked up a bag of frozen chicken and put it into the basket he had picked up. The host continued to talk about sauces, herbs, other meals and drinks but Malek could not keep up because he didn't know what the host was talking about.

Malek was surprised that he was so relieved to see the car. The host stuck the bags into the backseat and boot before climbing into the driver's seat. They both let out sighs of relief, one aloud and one mentally before Louis activated the vehicle and took them both home. Malek relaxed fully once the front door was closed behind them, his small form loosening from around Louis's spine. Louis visibly relaxed too as he carried the bags into the kitchen. He immediately put the food away into their designated spots before taking their new clothes to their bedroom. The host walked back downstairs to the place he called a 'living room', his eyes focused on the 'view screen' that he had been watching the night before. _Since you're interested in my species imaginations why don't we watch a movie, I think it is when our imaginations are at our best. We come up with some amazing things. There is Star Wars, which is a sci-fi movie with force shields, robots, clones and laser swords. Then there is Jurassic park, which is about cloning and re-birthing an extinct species, the dinosaurs. Terminator is about robots and time travel. _

_-What would you prefer to watch?- _Malek asked curiously.

_Let's watch Terminator. _Louis finally thought after a short while of thinking. The host immediately switched the machinery on and opened the Terminator box to reveal a large black rectangular object, which no doubt contained the information about 'Terminator'. Louis slipped the 'tape' into smaller machine. It took several moments but the view screen lit up with an image. Louis leant back, his eyes focused on the screen as it played a sequence of images.

_-So._- Malek thought afterwards. _–The machines took over Earth and destroyed the humans, the only people left were the 'rebels' who've managed to send one of their own back to stop Sarah Conner being killed by a robot.- _

_Yes. _

_-You humans have a crazy imagination.-_ Malek finally thought after a few moments. _–Can anyone actually fight like that?- _He asked, disbelief clear in his voice as he remembered some of the stunts the characters had somehow pulled off.

_I'm not sure, I guess some of them could but I think some are more fake than others. _Louis replied. _To be honest, the more 'cooler' a fight scene is the better we like it. _He added. _And if the guy had the picture because of her son, doesn't that mean he's her grandson or something?_

_-He could be a friend of her son's I suppose.- _Malek thought. _–But it is rather confusing.- _

_Sometimes movies end with confusing endings so that you need to go to the sequel to see what happens next._ Louis replied with a smile. _How about some lunch? And then we could read if you like? _Louis paused for a moment his mind tingling with confusion. _If you can share my knowledge and memories why have you not yet learned to read?_

_-I could translate the pages via your memories.- _Malek confessed. _–But it is not the same as learning for myself, I could teach you about the Goa'uld from my memories and knowledge but it is not the same as seeing or meeting them for yourself. I like to learn from experience and share my knowledge with my hosts.- _Malek explained passionately. _–However I do not wish to learn to read at the moment, I would enjoy it if we could explore your… 'neighbourhood'. I hope it is less crowded than the 'town'.- _Malek stated.

_Well, there is a really nice park not far from here, it's well kept, they've let a small woodland grow on their land and there is wildlife. Would you like to go there? _Louis offered. _It will give you a chance to see the native plants and animals, it is very quiet and relaxing. _Malek immediately sent his acceptance his small body squirming with excitement. Louis chuckled amused by Malek's antics as he walked into his kitchen. The host took a few minutes to decide what to make. Malek watched curiously as Louis moved over to a cupboard and picked out a can. The host then opened a draw and pulled out a strange tool, the tool had two handles that squeezed together to hold something in place. Louis slipped the tool over the can and placed the edge of the can into a small 'lip' of the tool before clamping down and securing the tool in place. There was a small handle sticking out of the strange tool that Louis turned. Malek watched in curiosity as a line began to appear around the can lid. _There is a very sharp blade, hidden at the end of the tool which cuts open the metal can. _Louis explained.

_-It is of strange design.- _Malek thought in reply as Louis pried the tool and the can's lid off and put them to the side. The host then collected a bowl before pouring the can's contents inside. The liquid seemed lumpy and had a strange pinkish colour. _–What is this?- _Malek asked curiously as Louis approached a box. The box looked like nothing special but Louis was heading directly for it. There was a small door at the front of the machine, Louis pulled it open and the inside lit up. He put the bowl inside and closed the door, once the bowl and its contents were sealed inside, the host pressed a series of buttons. The machine activated suddenly and Malek watched rapt, wondering what the machines purpose was.

_It is chicken soup, I'm just micro-waving it so I can eat it. _Louis stated.

_-Micro-waving?- _Malek answered curiously.

_It is a quick and easy way to cook but using micro-waves. I guess you can call it radiation. The microwave heats the contents inside it. _Louis explained. _The 'radiation' isn't dangerous it just quickens the cooking process. _Malek accepted his hosts answer but still it un-nerved him that humans were using radiation to cook food. The machine bleeped and Louis approached it, carefully pulling out the bowl. The bowl was warm, bordering on hot. Louis grabbed a spoon and some bread before sitting at the kitchen table.

Malek was not sure what to expect with this 'chicken soup', but almost immediately he liked it, it was warm and delicious. The only downside was the fact that his hosts race liked to add to their food. Malek immediately set to work destroying the unwanted chemicals and additives._–This is very good.- _Malek informed his host. Louis smiled as he ripped up some bread and dunked it into the soup before eating. Malek and Louis sat in companionable silence, enjoying the food before Louis leaned back and relaxed patting his stomach in pleasure. _–Your species food is thoroughly enjoyable.- _Malek stated.

_I'm glad you like it. _Louis replied as he finally stood and moved to the sink. The host silently washed up the bowl up alongside the tools he used and put them away before binning the can and its lid. _Do you still want to go out? _Louis asked curiously.

_-Yes, very much so._- Malek replied eagerly. _–Unless you wish to wait and do so another day.- _

_No, I'm happy to go out. _Louis replied as he raced upstairs. He grabbed his new jacket and pulled out the label, Malek was rather pleased with Louis's choice. The host picked up his keys and left the house, closing the door securely behind him.

Malek was not focused on this however, his attention was riveted on the street. He had never seen such a place, the 'road' was a solid dark grey or black with white highlight's to control the traffic. The houses were all white walled on the outside, the roofs were a reddish colour and ever house had a unique and 'dainty front lawn'. It seemed that all humans had a sense of pride and broadcasted it by 'perfecting' their looks and the looks of their homes. Different coloured animals made strange 'barking' sounds as the jumped up and danced around the humans, small children were playing under the watchful eye of their parents and responsible neighbours. _–This looks like a very peaceful 'road' or 'street'.- _Malek thought his small heart-warming at the sight, it had been many decades since he had seen such a beautiful sight of care-free children laughing and playing.

_It is. _Louis replied quietly as he walked down the road smiling politely to his 'neighbours'. _Everyone is very nice and we all try to help each other out, it is a really nice community. _

_-Yes, it almost reminds me of the Tok'ra tunnels. How everyone supports each other, we do it because we are brethren and we must stick together. But it is nice to see that such trust and friendship can extend beyond the bonds of family.- _Malek replied. _–The Tok'ra find it hard to trust anyone new other than our new hosts, the only ones we can trust our ourselves. The fear of betrayal and our deaths mean we just cannot afford anyone to know of us until we learn to trust them with our lives. Even then our trust is fragile, which is why we cannot reveal ourselves to your people. You may trust them but I cannot, my people's lives depend upon me keeping silent.- _Malek explained.

_Perhaps you can overcome the fear and learn to trust us and us you. If what you say is true and the Tok'ra are dying, you need all the friends you need. We may be 'primitive' but we are still a formidable force, we could help. _Louis replied.

_-Perhaps, I will tell the rest of the council of this when I see them.- _Malek stated thoughtfully. _–They will be hesitant but I will speak on your people's behalf. That is if they allow me back on the council.- _Malek stated.

_Why wouldn't they let you back on?_

_-A number of things. They may believe me dead, that I am an imposter. They may believe I am compromised by you and that I cannot be trusted. If they hear about how I joined you they may believe me to be a shol'va. A traitor to the Tok'ra cause.- _

_What do you mean? _

_-I did not ask your permission to enter you and the fact that you were clearly unwilling at the beginning paints me in an unfavourable light. It will not matter to them that I eventually gained your permission to blend the only thing that will only matter is that you were an unwilling host. Even if I told them you were unconscious and that I joined to save your life it will not matter. I will still be a shol'va.- _Malek stated. _–But I am willing to face those accusations because they are true. You were unwilling and you still desire to separate from me in the future. My position within the council may be gone and that is a price I am willing to pay.- _

_They will judge you harshly for saving my life?_

_-No they will judge me harshly for entering you without your permission. The Goa'uld take hosts against their will and we Tok'ra reject everything to do with the Goa'uld. As a result we do not take hosts, we ask hosts and share with our hosts, to suppress or to harm a host in anyway is considered the greatest evil among our people. My actions will not be forgiven easily, if at all.- _Malek replied. _–It is considered our most sacred law. 'Never take an host without permission.' The penalty for my actions could be death.-_

_What! Your own people would kill you? _Louis asked in disbelief.

_-Yes, I will be a shol'va. If I live I will be hated by my people for a long time to come, if I die I will be known as the symbiote who betrayed the Tok'ra ideals.- _Malek replied.

_Then do not tell them how we blended._

_-They will ask how I lost my host.-_

_Then don't let them know I was unwilling. Tell them your previous host asked me and I accepted, but only if a new host was found eventually. I did not agree to blend with you just so you could die later._ Louis snapped.

_-You wish for me to lie to my brethren?- _Malek asked shocked. –_It is not something I would normally consider doing, why would I lie to the people that I trust the most?-_

_Trust? They're willing to kill you if they find out what you did. _Louis ranted. _They don't need to know I was unwilling. I was willing in the end, just tell them that whilst I accepted you it was still a shock and it took you some time to help me adjust to becoming a host. I did not save you from death just to condemn you from death. _Louis stated passionately.

Malek tightened around his host's spine, 'hugging' his host as his small heart pounded with happiness. Louis was willing to lie to protect him, it may not have seemed like much but it was a huge leap for Louis who had been terrified of Malek only a day before. _–Thank you.- _Malek stated. _–I cannot tell you what it means to me when you tell me when you talk like this. I know I'm not that welcome to you, but thank you for showing such compassion and kindness.- _Louis flushed embarrassed at Malek's words but his mind was warm, Malek would dare to say it was 'caring'.

_I was unconscious, I could not have answered you. You saved my life, even if I was not initially happy, I am grateful now._ Louis replied, his 'voice' shy but passionate. Louis glanced about his eyes searching the large park and trees for any witnesses. _Do you want to take control?_

_-You will let me have control?- _Malek asked incredulously, he had not expected that offer at all, especially outside of Louis's home.

_Yes. _

_-Thank you.- _Malek replied his mind warming with gratefulness and love towards his host. _–Lower your head and close your eyes.- _Louis obeyed instantly and Malek surged forward, with his hosts eyes closed no one could tell Malek had taken control.

_Have a look around and explore. _Louis suggested. _No one will bother you whilst you're in the woodland, most stick to the grass._

Malek took Louis's suggestion and walked into the forest. It would give Malek time to adjust to his host's body and learn his host's natural movements. Malek paid attention to his host's steps, making sure he left no obvious footsteps. Louis's mind poked at his in curiosity. _–We Tok'ra have to avoid being followed especially on our base planets so we make sure that no one can follow our trail by destroying our footsteps.- _Malek explained. It took a while to perfect his methods because the clothing his host was wearing were not built for silence and stealth. Once he had learned how to disguise his hosts movements he relaxed and focused on the forest. He touched the trees and cautiously stepped over logs and large roots. The wood had not seemed that large originally but Malek had managed to walk quite far before he came across some deer. The animals were unaware of Malek and Louis because they were down wind and silent.

_Wow. Their beautiful, I've never been this close to a wild animal before. _Louis thought.

_-It can be done, all it takes is a heightened awareness of self and the environment.- _Malek explained lowering himself to the ground so that he and his hosts could watch the animals for a little while. The deer strolled past slowly, completely unaware of their rapt audience as they fed on the rich grass and plants before them. Louis relaxed happy to enjoy watching the animals but Malek's attention was caught on the smaller mammals. Several 'squirrels' were dancing above them on the tree branches, birds flittered about singing wondrous tunes that Malek listened to eagerly, even the bugs fascinated Malek. Malek followed the deer for a little while watching how they moved and what they did before he followed a squirrel, Louis laughed as he chased a small rodent and Malek was chuckling as well. _–It has been a long time since I could just relax, explore and play like this.- _Malek confessed as he smiled.

_Then we can do this again. _Louis replied. _We have forests and grand wildlife parks all across America that we could go to and camp out in, if you'd like but we would have to be more careful then we are now. There are bears, cougars, snakes and other dangerous creatures. _Louis replied.

_-I would like that.- _Malek replied before he followed a small animal that Louis called a fox. The small animal was glancing around warily a small dead mammal in its mouth. Louis gasped as a series of loud squeals echoed through the wood and Malek wiggled in excitement as three small 'cub's appeared running around the 'vixen'. Malek and Louis watched in fascination as the Vixen laid the food down and the small cups fed. The vixen watched carefully over her cubs, her attention never wavering not even for a moment. Malek carefully lay low, barely moving so as not to disrupt and scare the family. _–Their adorable.- _Malek thought when the cubs began playing, tumbling around and over each other. Every strange sound had them pausing, Louis was laughing as two of the three froze, one was lying down with its head cocked to the side whilst the biggest stood over its sibling with an ear in its mouth. They stayed still for a few moments and then they were at it again.

Malek stayed out for several hours before the sky went dark, foretelling rain. Once they were out of the wood Malek receded back more happy and relaxed than he had ever been in a long time. Louis was also rather cheerful as he walked back home. He smiled at the neighbours that were still out and whistled as he walked up to his front door and unlocked it. The host strolled into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk before slipping into his living room and switching on the 'television'. Symbiote and host sat in comfortable peace, playfully arguing with each other over what 'programme' to watch and what the actors were supposed to be doing.

Louis was so relaxed that Malek wondered just how much stress his host was carrying around and why Louis had not tried a relaxing walk in the woods before. Malek had a lot of work before him if he wanted Louis to be more relaxed with who he truly was, not what the rest of his race wanted him to be. Louis allowed Malek to take control through some parts of the food preparation for dinner, he carefully instructed Malek on what and how to prepare the foods before him. Malek was fascinated by all the different tools and methods that the humans used, each machine had a specific function. Louis carefully explained what each machine was and how they worked. After a few cautious attempts Malek was confident that he would be able to use them on his own.

_Malek. _Malek hummed in reply, his mind stroking his hosts letting Louis know that he was listening. _Why have you not had time to relax like today? Surely even the Tok'ra understand that operatives need a break!_

_-Yes they do, but our lives are in constant danger, even when off duty we are on high alert. So in a sense we never have time to relax, we have to keep looking 'over our shoulders'.- _Malek replied. _–I think this is one of the first times I ever been able to truly relax.- _He admitted a moment later.

_Then we'll definitely do more of it, whilst you're with me. _Louis replied. The host cleaned up his plate and utensils before leaving the kitchen and venturing into his 'study'. _Now, which book would you like to read? Lord of the rings? Harry Potter? Or do you just wish to study the astronomy books I have? Their pretty basic but they'd give you an idea about our part of the universe. Lord of the Rings can be a hard read for beginners, the hobbit might be better for us right now if you want to read fiction. _

_-I would like to read some fiction… I am interested in your people's imaginations.- _Malek replied. _–Your mind, 'television' and music is fascinating.- _Malek continued wiggling with excitement. _–Will you read it?- _

_Well I was actually reading it before we met, but I can start from the beginning again. _Louis replied as he picked up the book. Malek took in the title and carefully analysed the letters using Louis's memories to associate the letters and word with spoken word. Louis waited patiently for Malek until Malek sent his host the 'okay'. Louis smiled and flipped to the first page. _In a hole in the ground…_

* * *

"**Malek.**" Malek sighed softly pressing his hosts head into the neck of his companion. "**Absolutely beautiful.**" His companion murmured as strong arms wrapped around his hosts thin waist. Malek reciprocated bring his hosts small hands up to grip the man's shoulders. Large, gentle hands slipped down to cup Malek's hosts ass. He heard his host squeak as Malek moved closer, pressing their body closer to their companion. "**You are so beautiful, I am glad to have you in my arms.**" The other symbiote stated as he moved Malek and his host back. Malek had an idea about where they were heading but the feel of soft furs on the back of his host's legs confirmed it. They fell to the bed, their companion crawling over them as dark eyes lecherously looked up and down their body. "I cannot believe you're ours." The host whispered into their ear, Malek heard his host gasp in surprise and felt their shared mind fill with love and joy.

Maleks host moaned as talented and experienced fingers explored his host's body. Malek lifted one of his host's hands from the man's shoulders to stroke the man's cheek. "**Delek.**" He whispered. "**Sebastian.**" The man smiled, his hands gently caressing his hosts body as she whimpered silently in their shared mind.

"My beautiful Misha, Malek." Sebastian replied, his mouth near their ear, his breath teasing their skin with every breath. Malek wrapped his host's arms around the man's shoulders hugging the man to them. Sebastian slipped an arm beneath Misha's small waist holding her to him. Malek lunged forward and using his strength, he managed to push Delek and Sebastian onto their back. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and Malek could see Sebastian was struggling to hold Delek back.

Malek chuckled darkly as he leaned forward straddling his, her partner. Sebastian eagerly met Misha's lips as Malek leaned forward, Misha's hands slid down to skim Sebastian's skin with light teasing touches. Sebastian returned the touches; his large hands caressed Misha's full body. Malek chuckled out loud even as Misha moaned in their shared minds. His hosts smaller hands grabbed at his wrists, Sebastian allowed them to pin his hands by his head. "**Keep them there.**" Malek instructed. Sebastian nodded, his eyes twinkling with curiosity and desire. Malek smiled as he moved his host's lips to Sebastian's neck, he teased the sensitive skin with lips, tongue and teeth. Sebastian whimpered but kept his hands where they were. Malek smiled at this as he moved his hosts hands down along Sebastian's torso and to the man's hips. Malek followed his host's hands downwards, teasing Sebastian's skin with her mouth.

"Hmm, Malek." Sebastian groaned his fingers twining with the furs beneath him; Malek chuckled as he tightened his host's delicate fingers around Sebastian's hips to keep the man still. Malek snickered against Sebastian's skin his host's lips skimming tauntingly over Sebastian's nipples; the man arched his fingers tightening around the furs his fingers turning white. _I bet he is barely restraining Delek from taking over. _Misha murmured, giggling as Sebastian moaned before giggling confirming Malek and Misha's suspicion that Delek was squirming in frustration. Malek smirked and moved lower listening to Sebastian's breath hitch as he realised what Malek intended. With a gentle hand, Malek gripped his intended target, Sebastian moaned at the sudden touch before crying out as Malek took the man's most sensitive place into his mouth. "Malek, Misha!" Sebastian cried out as Malek showed off his and his female host's talents.

Sebastian endured the torture his hands never moving from beside his head but Malek could see how white the man's fingers were. Delek would surface soon and take charge which was Malek and Misha desired. Malek tore himself away from his treat and slowly slid up his lover's body as the man moaned. "Malek." He complained. Malek chuckled his host's mouth moving to Sebastian's neck, tasting the sweat slicked skin. Gentle teasing fingers slid beneath Sebastian's neck, carefully scratching the skin Delek lay beneath, and they felt Delek squirm beneath their fingertips.

Strong fingers gripped Misha's arm in a tight grip and they both realised that Delek had taken control. He twisted them around so Malek and Misha lay beneath him and his host. Malek receded with a grin allowing his host to come to the fore. Misha gave the other symbiote a sheepish grin even as she continued to torment the skin on the back of Sebastian's neck. Delek groaned and hid his face between Misha's shoulder and neck. "**You tease.**" He murmured as he kept still trying to hold off his arousal but Misha was having none of it. She gripped his shoulder hard and with her free hand she gripped his most sacred place, Delek gasped almost collapsing on them, his arms shook as he tried to keep himself up. "**Misha. Malek.**" Delek stated and they heard the desperation in his voice.

"Let go." Misha instructed, dark eyes met hers, the trust and love in his gaze did not go un-noticed. Misha blushed her gaze lowering and the suddenly Delek was everywhere, his fingers skimming her body, his tongue lapping at her skin desperate to taste all she had to give. Malek could feel his host getting closer and closer to the edge, she wiggled beneath their lovers hands and Malek could hear her begging for more, begging Delek to end the torment. Delek groaned close to the edge himself and then….

_What the fuck! _Malek flinched and suddenly Delek and Sebastian were gone. He moved into consciousness trying to feel for his host but Misha was no-where to be seen. Where was his beloved host? Where was she? _What was that about? _The eerily familiar voice asked and suddenly the memories crushed Malek's mind. He remembered being sent to Ra's fleet, he remembered the humans, the Tau'ri, the first ones. He remembered his beloved Misha's death and how he took his new host. _Malek? _Louis asked more quietly this time, his voice reeking with concern.

Malek sighed. _–Just give me a moment.- _He requested, trying to calm his racing heart. He had half expected this but to have such a passionate dream about his beloved host and his past love, it was heart breaking. He felt 'broken' and 'incomplete'. Even though he had often had male hosts, Misha had been one of his most beloved. She had shown him that love, courage and trust could thrive anywhere and she had revealed his 'feminine' side. Her loss was perhaps one of the hardest he had. She had not needed to die, she was so young, merely one hundred and eighty years old. She still had so much to live for, but they had been found out, he would never forget how Ra talked of her as if she was a possession. Nor would he forget.

_Malek._

_-I'm sorry.- _Malek replied. _–I was dreaming of my previous host and our lovers. Forgive me if I caused you discomfort.- _He stated his voice emotionless.

_Who was that?_

_-Delek and his host Sebastian.- _Malek replied dutifully.

_Their Tok'ra? _Malek hummed his ascent to the host. _What will happen when they find out you're with me. They won't expect me to…_

_-I've been mates with Delek for some time.- _Malek replied. _–We first joined as male mates as we both preferred male hosts. Our hosts have always been willing to continue the relationship, but every new host has a right to decide whether we continue the relationship or not. But you need not worry, the relationship we had ended long before I infiltrated Ra's fleet.- _

_What happened?_

_-It is not something I am willing to discuss.- _Malek replied bluntly. _–Go back to sleep, dear host. Do not trouble yourself with my memories this night._- Malek soothed. _–I will awake you when morning comes.- _Malek carefully took control making Louis's eyes shut before releasing the right chemicals to make Louis sleep. The moment Louis was asleep Malek stood. He would not be able to sleep now, not with Misha haunting him with his past love. Instead he wandered to the window and sat on the windowsill as he cautiously opened the curtains to look up at the moon. He wondered if Delek even missed him or whether the power hungry symbiote was too busy trying to grab his seat within the council. It would not have surprised him, the loving Delek he had once known was gone.

Malek sighed his head lowering, sadly. _–Has anyone even noticed me missing?- _He thought but he knew the truth. Once a Tok'ra did not report on their deadline, they were presumed missing, lost or dead and that was it. They could not afford to send rescue parties or scouts, they would just leave him on his own and hope he survives. Malek was saddened by these thoughts of his but in a way he was grateful for the opportunity he had been gifted. He had been given a chance to relax, explore and learn, if only he had not had to pay with Misha's life. Still she had asked him to live his life to the full and love again, he would try his hardest for her. For his beloved host.

* * *

A/N: Please note that I didn't mean to paint our culture in a bad light, it just kind of happened… I was trying to write from the viewpoint of an alien who does not understand human culture…

I've tried to include things that were made in the 1990's so it is more realistic, since Stargate began in the 1990's (not counting the stargates discovery in the 1920's.)

I've decided to call Delek's host Sebastian after the actor who plays him in the movie… I hope the sex scene is not too explicit, I stopped myself from going into too much detail…


	3. Exposed

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1

Author Notes: This will contain explicit details from the beginning.

"**Symbiote speaking."** I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter three: Exposed

The following couple of years were filled with explorations and learning to live with each other. When Louis returned to duty in the military he had found it difficult to hide his extra strength that Malek's presence gave him. Often Malek had to take control to stop Louis accidentally revealing his inhuman strength. Both symbiote and host were on edge waiting for Louis to be called back to the Stargate programme. Somehow both of them knew their time together was coming to an end, that one day Louis will be called to duty.

The day it finally happened, Louis was training some new recruits, he had already taken them through the training track. They had crawled under barbed wire with Louis shooting above their heads, they had climbed ropes with Louis screaming abuse and they were caked with mud as they tried to get through a man-made bog. It was a bunch of very tired recruits that joined Louis by the stable. Horse-back riding was not compulsory but it did teach the recruits discipline, responsibility and teamwork with both animals and other recruits. The volunteers for this particular skill wanted to work with horses in the future. Louis was sat on a bay stallion watching the four men and six women groom and tack their animals before mounting. Louis then proceeded to watch the recruits ride their animals and complete the tricks he had taught them. A few of the recruits fell and Louis gave them the opportunity to quit but the recruits had learned a harsh lesson from Louis, you either get back off your butt after a fall or you quit for good, so they remounted with bruised backsides and determined faces.

Louis cantered around the track and watched as one by one the riders shot the targets and kept control of their animals. The animals neighed in some distress at the loud noise of a gun going off on their backs but these were well-trained and bred horses taught to ignore the sound and keep moving. However one rider, a young Eric Matthews lost control of the reigns, the white mare beneath him neighed in distress and moved to rear. Eric did not have a good hold so the mare easily arched her front legs waving fearfully. Eric held on his legs tight around her chest and holding the reigns as firmly as he could. The nine recruits pulled to a stop as Louis turned and cantered quickly to the young man's aid. Fortunately the boy managed to slip his gun back into the saddle holster and using his new free hand got a better grip on the reigns. The mare finally calmed, neighing in discomfort even as Eric gently pat her withers. Louis smiled. "Well done recruit that could have been a disaster. Take note recruits, if this happens to you, you must know what to do. Never let the reigns loosen or lose control. Not even for a moment." Louis lectured.

"Sir?" One of the ladies asked. "Who is that?"

Louis turned and frowned as he saw a finely dressed officer approaching cautiously over the field. The man did not belong in the area, at least not dressed up like he was, he looked like he was ready for a ceremony. Host and symbiote could not tell much about the figure, only that it was a man and that he was well-built. His skin seemed pale and he looked blonde. His eyes were hidden by his cap but Louis believed them to be blue. "Louis Ferretti?" The man asked as he pulled to a stop a respectful distance from the curious animals and recruits.

"I am Louis Ferretti." Louis replied as he kicked his bay stallion to walk towards the man. The man shifted obviously uncomfortable about the larger animal approaching him. Louis pulled to a halt. "Who are you and why have you interrupted our training session?"

"I am Lieutenant Adam Lexington." The man stated. "I am sent to escort you to Cheyenne Mountain."

_-Cheyenne Mountain?- _Malek asked boredom turning to hopefulness. _–It looks like our time has come.- _Suddenly Malek remembered their deal, if they were to return to the SGC he would have to leave his host. Leave Louis, as he promised the very first day they joined. _–I can go home.- _Malek thought but the 'voice' he used was solemn and sad.

Louis did not answer Malek but Malek could feel his host's sadness. "You must give me some time to finish the training and put these horses back into the stable. You can either wait here and catch a lift on the back of our horses or walk back to the office."

"I'll walk back." The Lieutenant replied walking away. Louis ignored the man and turned back barking out orders to the recruits. Louis didn't rush, clearly not eager to end their time together but eventually the host could not hold it off. The stallion was in his stable, the recruits were in the barracks and now they were heading to their office where the Lieutenant should be waiting. Louis nodded to the man as he walked into the office and sat. "I didn't think a Major would get an office." The Lieutenant said aloud to himself.

"I've have earned the respect of my peers and proven to be a good tutor to new recruits." Louis replied. "They thought it best for me to have an office and private quarters whilst I was here. But you are not here to judge me on my office, you want to escort me to Cheyenne Mountain? May I ask why?"

"I can only tell you that we've recently discovered something of importance. Will you allow me to take you back to the base?" The man asked.

"Very well." Louis sighed. "I'll just need to inform the commander of this…"

"Already done, all you need to do is pack some clothes and equipment and we can leave." Louis held back a glare as the Lieutenant ordered him around. Malek gently calmed his host and watched as he packed a spare uniform and basic equipment, such as a toothbrush and toothpaste. _–Do you still wish me to leave?- _Malek asked curiously, his small body wrapping around his host's spine nervously. Louis ignored Malek not out of spite, but out of nervousness. Louis didn't know how to answer the question.

The journey from the training Barracks to Cheyenne Mountain was quiet and tense. Louis had no interest in speaking to Malek or their escort, instead he stared out the window deep in thought. Malek wiggled in discomfort, his small heart pounding in excitement and fear as the foreboding mountain and fencing appeared. The gate guards checked his face and his escort before opening the large gate. Louis stepped out of the car and took in the large tunnel entrance, several soldiers looked at him, most saw him as an annoyance but those in the know looked upon him in awe. Louis ignored them and followed Lieutenant Lexington inside. The man led him directly to the briefing room where Kawalsky and another of their comrades was already sat. Louis took a seat across from them and nodded. The three men watched as Louis's escort left the room before Louis lent forward. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"I have no idea." Kawalsky replied. The man was about to say more but General Hammond walked into the room. The man had not changed he still had a serious expression on his pale face as his dark blue eyes analysed the rooms occupants. "Sir, why are we here?" Kawalsky dared to ask.

"I would like you to re-iterate what you told me from your report of the Abydos mission. One at a time." Hammond instructed before looking at Louis. "Your report was the most intriguing of all, please tell me everything that happened." Hammond instructed.

Louis nodded and lent back. "Well after we went through the gate we learned that Doctor Jackson had no idea how to go back through. He had decided to wait and try and discover it on Abydos which meant we were stranded. Colonel O'Neill and several of his team scouted the area, I stayed behind with Kawalsky and several others to guard the gate. I don't know how much time had passed but O'Neill alerted us to the fact there were natives on the planet and that they may be staying the night with these people. Apparently Doctor Jackson was fascinated with them. The next day there was a sandstorm and then a huge ship appeared in the sky. It was just like Jackson said, the ship landed on the temple. We were inside and we didn't know what was happening. But then there was a strange sound and rings appeared, inside the rings were strangely dressed soldiers with large helmets and silver kilts. We fought them but most of our bullets seemed to bounce off their armour. I don't know how it happened but most of my men fell and I was badly wounded, but I would survive. They found me and at first they were going to kill me but one seemed to order the others. He cried out something like 'Jaffa Kree!' and then I was being lifted. They dragged me to where the 'rings' had entered and I heard the sound of the 'rings' activating and then I was in a different place. Everything was gold with exotic engravings that were similar to the engravings in the temple. They bought me to a child. A child with a strange voice, the boy talked in a strange language and then demanded information from me. I refused. Then he talked about implantation. I was dragged from the room after I was told I would be forced to betray my own people. I was dragged down endless tunnels until we entered a room full of 'fish tanks' but instead of fish there were these strange snake like creatures. There was one fat one and hundreds of small ones, most were small and pink but others were long bluish black. They looked at me and I just knew these creatures were parasites that the boy who spoke to me before was also controlled by a parasite." Louis took a breath, taking a few moments to gather himself. "One of the Jaffa picked up a full grown parasite and was about to approach when the explosion happened the tanks shattered impaling all the parasites and the Jaffa. I was badly wounded but I managed to escape the room. I don't know how long I ran but somehow I found the rings and beamed back down to the surface. The ship crashed into the ground and exploded, the blast wave was following me as I met the others, we ran to the gate and Jackson dialled out, we all raced through but Jackson was too slow he didn't get to the gate in time."

Hammond nodded at the long winded explanation and then asked Kawalsky for his story. Kawalksy also repeated his long winded story but the men could see Hammond did not believe them. "Anything else to tell me?" He asked confirming the men's suspicions.

_-Something's happened.- _Malek thought. _–Perhaps a Goa'uld's investigated your gate address, your General Hammond assumes they came from Abydos but we both know that Goa'uld could have come from any planet. However we cannot tell them that without me being revealed.- _

_Then what do we do? If Hammond keeps asking these questions he will discover we've lied about destroying Abydos. _Louis asked nervously.

_-For now, we cannot do anything but wait and see.- _Malek replied. _–Eventually your superiors will learn the truth that Abydos is not the only inhabited planet out there and unlike the Abydos natives, not all are friendly.- _Malek explained. _–The problem is that the only person who can tell them that is Doctor Jackson so until they find him or someone like him they will assume Abydos is the only other planet out there.- _

Colonel O'Neill appeared some time later and Kawalsky nodded in greeting as the man walked into Hammond's small office and talked to the General. Louis watched nervously wondering what the General was up to. The General however did not reveal his plans and told them to relax until he wished to speak to them again. They were given guest quarters and allowed to visit the cafeteria. Louis and Kawalsky were in awe of the amount of soldiers in the area and both knew something big had happened to bring military attention to the Stargate project. O'Neill joined them a short while later and Kawalsky told O'Neill that they had said nothing.

_-I think General Hammond is 'going to call your bluff'.- _Malek thought. _–Abydos is supposedly destroyed. He might ensure that it really was destroyed. Or he'll make O'Neill believe he will do it so O'Neill has no choice but to reveal the truth.- _

_How do you know this? _Louis asked curiously.

_-I just think it is something you humans would do.-_ Malek replied. _–Am I right?- _He asked curiously. His answer was a soldier walking in and asking for O'Neill to leave with him.

Several hours later O'Neill informed them that Jackson was alive and they were going back for him. A woman joined them and O'Neill and Kawalksy mocked her in amusement. The woman gave as good as she got and both Malek and his host were impressed. General gave a go ahead to go back to Abydos and Malek wiggled eagerly as he prayed one of his people were there. He wished to at least see one of his brethren to know they were still there.

As the gate dialled the new soldiers watched in awe but Kawalsky, Louis and O'Neill merely checked their equipment. Louis and Kawalsky walked through the moment the wormhole was stable but O'Neill and Carter followed a little later, obviously the woman had hesitated. Carter immediately began to ramble with amazement at the temple but Louis was more interested in visually scanning the area. They heard movement and raised their weapons, only to see Earth weapons pointed at them. The Abydonian people stood before them guarding the gate. "O'Neill!" A voice cried and Skaa'ra appeared racing to meet the Colonel. Louis smiled at the natives and they settled down to eat and drink. O'Neill was asking Daniel all sorts of questions, mostly to do with any Goa'uld but the doctor told O'Neill that no Goa'uld had been there since Ra.

Louis was left with two new soldiers and the Abydonian men guarding the gate as O'Neill, Carter and Kawalsky left with Daniel. _I've got a bad feeling. _Louis thought for a moment even as he relaxed with the natives and his team. Malek knew what his host was feeling, Malek was feeling it too. Something was going to happen and soon.

That something was the gate activating. They all raced to hide behind the pillars, as the wormhole stabilised. The eerie sound of heavy armoured footsteps made everyone's blood run cold. Everyone opened fire but once again the bullets mostly bounced off the armour. Louis was shot and Malek cried out but Louis held to consciousness and watched as a golden armoured man's helmet opened to reveal… _-Apophis!- _Malek hissed. Somehow he did not sense Malek but it was most likely he assumed what he sensed was his Jaffa. The man, 'Apophis' took Skaa'ra and Sha're through the gate but not before Louis and Malek saw the address.

Louis slipped into unconsciousness and Malek whilst unhappy allowed his host to rest as he tried to heal the blast wounds from the Jaffa's staff's. Malek couldn't help but think he was about to lose his host. Louis was gravely injured, barely holding on and Malek was making very little progress. But Louis's heart still beat and his mind was still intact so Malek prayed and hoped as he worked hard on the hosts injuries. Several hours later O'Neill found them, Louis was lifted up and taken back through the gate. Malek remained still and quiet not willing to bring attention to himself. However it wasn't to be. The moment Louis was inside their medical bay the doctor Janet Fraiser ran several scans and picked Malek up, the woman froze and immediately alerted the General, in moments they were surrounded by soldiers.

Louis came to, he found everyone standing over him with angry stares. Louis frowned and tried to move only to wince as it bought pain to him. _Malek._

_-I'm sorry, I cannot heal all your wounds as quickly as I'd like.- _Malek replied before squirming worriedly. _–They know I'm here.- _He warned.

Louis gasped and glanced up at them with wide eyes. O'Neill and Kawalsky glared angrily. General Hammond stepped forward. "To whom am I speaking to?" He demanded.

"Me, Louis Ferretti."

"How can that be you have one of those 'things' inside of your head!" Kawalsky snapped.

"It is not what it looks like!" Louis replied.

"Then what is it?" O'Neill demanded.

"It is not a parasite." Louis tried to explain but the people around him sneered. "Look, I'm still in control the symbiote hasn't taken control once whilst I was here. If it wanted to do harm it would have done so long before now!" Louis tried but they remained unmoved only Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter seemed interested in what he had to say.

"How long?" O'Neill asked. "How long have you been a host?"

_How do I answer this?_

_-How about I answer it?- _Malek asked.

_No, they might show more trust if I tell them first. _Louis replied. _What should I say?_

_-Tell them the truth, we have no reason to lie and to lie will just cause distrust.- _Malek replied.

"I've been a host since the first mission to Abydos." Louis admitted. Everyone gasped as they realised that Malek had been on planet Earth for a couple of years. "The symbiote inside me never took control, never." Louis stated. "He's been inside my head all this time, waiting, hoping to be returned home. He was going to leave me when he found his people and a new host. We never planned for this."

"And we're supposed to believe you?" O'Neill snapped.

Louis sighed. "I'm telling you the truth! The symbiote has not taken control!" Louis snapped. "In fact it has done everything in its power to make it so that it never affects my life and my friendships. He did not reveal himself because he knew you'd be like this. You'd want to dissect him or experiment him, even torture him for his knowledge." Louis ranted. "He wanted to get away from the human race. He saw what we were capable of and it horrified him. He wants nothing to do with us. He just wants to go home."

"And where is home?" Hammond asked interrupted Jack's angry reply.

"He can't answer that because he does not want you to endanger his people." Louis replied calmly. "You will judge him for what he is not who he is. His people are not Goa'uld, they live to destroy the Goa'uld but you will not see that you will see only a creature that inhabits another. A parasite and you will kill them all. He does not want this so he hid and hoped you'd never find him. He'll never tell you where his people are."

"Your 'symbiote' calls us people monsters and yet he inhabits another living being taking away their will." Kawalsky snapped.

"No, you're not listening! The symbiote has never taken control, never!" Louis snapped. "In fact he's done the opposite, he's hidden in my mind always never revealing himself. It was he who saved me on Ra's ship, if it wasn't for him I would have died. Please General, don't condemn him to the authorities!"

_-Do not beg, my host. I doubt they will listen to your pleas, they believe me to be in control. They will not listen to your words.- _Malek soothed. _–The only thing they see is a compromised soldier. I am the only thing they see and they will not care that you're here with me. They believe me to be just like my relatives, the Goa'uld, they believe I suppress my host and use you to assert my power. I cannot think of any way to prove what you say. Perhaps if I took control they will see that you speak true but it could also prove to them that I can suppress you.- _

_I can't think of anything, other than you leaving me or taking control. _Louis replied before laughing aloud. The laugh was not one of amusement but one of annoyance and sadness. "He tells me you will not believe me, I suppose it's true. If I was standing where you were I would be incredulous too. But he is not in control. I wish there was a way to prove he wasn't in control that he has only been along for the ride." He stated. "He won't leave me because he knows what you might do if you got your hands on him. But he's willing to speak to you, if you wish."

"And how will we talk to him?" Hammond asked and O'Neill and Kawalsky glared.

"He will ask for control. I will grant it, I will lower my head and he will take control. My voice will echo like Ra's. That will be my symbiote, Malek."

"Malek, is that its name?" O'Neill asked sarcastically. Louis nodded.

"Very well, I would like to speak to this Malek." Hammond replied.

Louis sighed and lowered his head. _Go ahead, Malek. You deal with them. _Louis stated in annoyance. Malek agreed and surged forward before raising his hosts head. The humans raised their eyebrows, obviously Malek made his host look slightly different when he was in control. "**I am Malek.**" He stated needlessly, alerting them to his control. "**You would not believe my host so I am forced to come forward and confirm my host's words. I have not been in control since I've joined my host. Nor do I intend to keep the control Louis has kindly granted me at this moment. When I took Louis as a host I vowed that I would leave the moment I was returned to my people or if I found a willing host. I also vowed never to take control or affect his life whether private or social. Every word and action before now has always been Louis's. I have never affected his decisions and I never intend to.**" He explained. "**I have however been healing my host preventing illness and injury, you have interrupted me with your suspicions. I am currently trying to heal my host from a grave wound, so I must return control back to my host.**"

"Before you do you must tell me how you've come to be in the Major." General Hammond stated. "Doctor Fraiser can ensure your host is well until you can continue healing."

"**I am already healing Louis, however I can do my best work when I am undisturbed and not in control.**" Malek explained even as he allowed the female to so her work to his host. "**I was on Ra's ship on your last mission. My previous host and I had infiltrated Ra's ship intending to eventually destroy Ra. Ra somehow found out I was aboard his vessel and planned to remove me from my host and place one of his spawn within her. When your 'bomb' blew up this plan failed. The glass exploded from the shock wave impaling everyone within the facility whether they are parasite, symbiote or human. Louis was gravely injured and my host begged me to save him. I did, Louis accepted me but only if I vowed to leave him once I returned to my people or found a new host, preferably away from Earth.**"

"So you intend to free your host?" Jackson asked.

"**My host is already free.**" Malek replied. "**I will leave him when the time comes. Now you must forgive me but I must recede and continue healing my host. Ask my hosts the questions you need, he can hear my answers and pass them on.**"

"I must insist that they rest. Louis's injuries are very severe, they will take time to heal even with the symbiotes help. I will alert you when they are ready for an interrogation, until then they are my patients and I need to heal them." Doctor Fraiser instructed glaring at the gather soldiers daring them to dispute her but they simply nodded with reluctance and left. "Now, Malek was it. You will need to heal your host. I will monitor you and your host." She stated.

"**How will you monitor me?**" Malek asked curiously.

The woman showed him a screen. "The machines at the head of the bed will sit comfortably around your hosts head and scan his brain and your body." She explained, "Now lay back and heal." She ordered. Malek nodded and he lay back receding back into his small body. Louis was in control but the man was tired and easily succumbed to Malek's suggestion of sleep. Malek proceeded to work on his hosts body aware of the gentle scans made of his own body. He knew the woman was watching him, making sure he was behaving. He knew this could work in his favour showing him to be the good symbiote he was. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to conduct a physical analysis, my fingers may touch you." The doctor warned before her fingers touch his hosts body. Malek purred as her finger stroked the skin above his head. The doctor was obviously following his body using the brain scan as a guide, seeing if she could feel him. Malek stilled so as not to scare the human female. His body was more obvious on his hosts spine because most of his body was hidden beneath Louis's skull, but his long tail was easily felt on the spine. The doctor gently squeezed the skin trying to get a sense of the size of him. Finally she seemed satisfied and walked away.

Louis awoke some time later feeling much better now that Malek had healed the injuries with the doctors help. Louis immediately moved to sit up but small, gentle hands kept him down. Louis opened his eyes and watched Doctor Fraiser work as she checked the machines around them. "It seems that the creature has healed you perfectly." She stated.

_-Creature.- _Malek snapped. _–See Louis, see how your people see me as if I'm a monster. This is why I wanted to avoid situations like this.- _Malek explained his voice a mix of sadness and anger. _–I will be nothing more than a parasite to them and until I'm returned safely to my people I will always be in danger from your people.- _

_They won't kill you, their more understanding than that._

_-They won't kill me because they want to know everything I know. I will be tortured for information, they will try and force me to betray the Tok'ra but I will not!- _Malek replied wiggling in frustration. They both watched as Doctor Fraiser picked up the phone on the wall and began talking to whoever had picked up at the other end. _–Now we're healed 'the good doctor' will allow us to be taken and interrogated. Her Hippocratic Oath has been fulfilled.- _Malek stated angrily.

_It is not like that! Our people do not condone torture, no matter the circumstances. Doctor Fraiser would not have healed us just so we can get hurt by our interrogators. _Louis replied trying to defend his people but Malek could sense his fear, he could sense how Louis doubted his own words. _They won't torture us but they will interrogate us. Perhaps if you made a deal with them, you'll give them information if they let you go through the gate and to safety. Like gate addresses or information on the Goa'uld._

Malek chuckled, but it was not out of amusement but out of frustration. _–They will never let me go. I'm information, why would they let their 'most valued' commodity go. They will not care that I'm willing to strike a deal, in fact they will make the deal just to make me tell them but not keep their end of the bargain.-_

_My people aren't like that. They'd want to save me first, they tell the other authorities only when it is safe to. _Louis replied.

_-That would have worked if I was a Goa'uld, but I am not, they have no need to save you because I'm not using your body, I'm sharing it and we have shown them this. No. They will not care.- _Malek ranted. The two of them fell silent as the Doctor escorted them with armed guards to a small pitch black room. The room had a small table in the middle with a chair on either side, from Louis's memories that the room was an interrogation room. The room was meant to be intimidating but Louis merely sat twiddling his thumbs as their escorts left. _–They probably see you as nothing more than a stranger right now. They will not trust you.- _Malek warned. _–I will not get involved, my coming to the fore does nothing but confirm their suspicions that I am somehow controlling you and the decisions you make .-_

Louis did not reply, instead he focused on the General and O'Neill as they entered the room. The two men seemed to stare at Louis for a short time as if trying to see the man they once knew. Louis sighed mentally inside feeling forlorn at what he felt was a loss of his friendships and perhaps of his life. The General took the seat across from Louis as O'Neill walked to the wall behind the General and leant back against it to watch the interrogation. "To whom do I speak?" The General asked.

"I told you before, sir. The symbiote has never taken control before now. You speak to me, Louis Ferretti." Louis replied his voice telling the men how impatient and frustrated he was becoming. _–Easy, Louis, do not let your frustrations show, it is what they want to see. They have already judged you, now they search for proof to back up their judgements, do not give them any.- _Malek lectured. Louis took in Malek's words and sighed his body slumping in its chair as he stared at the two men across from him, he once trusted them with his life but now he feared what the two men planned.

"And how do we know this for sure?" O'Neill asked.

Louis glared at the man. "You of all people should know what they sound like when their in control." O'Neill glared back but kept quiet.

"You will tell me how you came to be a host." The General stated.

Louis sighed again. "I have already told you." He snapped. _–Do not give them the satisfaction of seeing your anger.- _Malek stated, hugging his hosts spine gently and comfortingly. Louis mentally relaxed even though his body remained tense. The man took a deep relaxing breath before releasing it and meeting General Hammond's gaze. "I became a host on the Abydos mission. Ra decided I would be a perfect host, an underling who would spy on the 'Tau'ri'. There was a woman in the 'implantation' room who was a host, although I was unaware of it at the time. The bomb that Colonel O'Neill had set destroyed the room, gravely injury all of its occupants including myself. I would have been claimed by a Goa'uld, a parasite, but the female asked her symbiote to save me. And he did." Louis explained.

"And you just allow this creature to waltz back through the gate with us back to Earth and then you leave the base knowing that you have alien creature inside you head. These are not the actions of a soldier. The Ferretti I knew would have raised hell at the creature and tried to rip it from his skull. You're not Ferretti." O'Neill replied.

"I did raise hell!" Louis snapped. "I screamed and screamed inside my mind begging you, telling you that it wasn't me, but you did not hear!"

"You were unwilling?" General Hammond asked his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"Yes, I was unwilling. I was unconscious. Malek took me as a host without my consent and when I started to violently fight him he took control."

"I thought you said he has never taken control?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"He took control at first, but he was always apologetic and remorseful." Louis explained. "He promised his previous host that he would save me. He planned to end our blending when I reached somewhere safe. But the more he learnt of us the more he feared us. He knew that the moment you got hold of him he would be some kind of experiment and that I would be imprisoned and tortured to gain all of the knowledge he possessed. He kept control until I vowed not to reveal him and even then he was on edge. In the end we were stuck with two choices. Either he kills himself so it appears he never existed or I blended with him until such a time that he could find a new willing host or his people. By that time I knew he was telling me the truth, he was who he says he is and so I chose to carry him until he could get home." Louis stated. "We hoped you'd never find out at all. But now…"

_-I'm sorry I could not protect you.- _Malek stated as he felt the sadness within his host. _–I did not wish for your friendships to be destroyed because of me. Forgive me.-_

_You are not to blame, you had no idea they would scan my brain for head trauma and find you. _Louis replied.

_-Perhaps… If they will not let us go, I will sacrifice myself so they will not need you.- _Malek thought softly. _–Without my presence you will not be important to them.- _

_No! _Louis said. _I did not blend with you to help save your life, just so you can die now. Besides they will still experiment on me to find out what you were and how to control other symbiotes and parasites. No we'll have to get out of this together._

Malek wiggled with happiness at Louis's pledge to willingly defend him. _–Then we must somehow convince them to let us through the Gate. If we can get to the other side without being followed I am positive I can find the Tok'ra. But how do we get through the gates?-_

_Well what if we convince them that if we go through the gate to find your people and let you go home…_

_-No, they will want to know everything about my people. They will want to ally or control us.- _Malek replied. _–They must not know of the Tok'ra at all!- _Malek ranted. _–I cannot allow it. They are a danger to my race!- _

_Weren't you the one considering an alliance with them, or at least the idea of negotiating with them. We have a lot to offer. _Louis replied.

_-Your people are not ready to meet the Tok'ra, they will see us as nothing but parasites, if they met my race not they will not hesitate to kill us. No they must not know of the Tok'ra. At least not yet.- _Malek replied.

"So the creature has taken control, yet you tell us it has never taken control. What do you mean by this?" Hammond asked curiously.

Louis took a few moments to think before he focused his attention on the General. "After we came to our agreement, Malek receded control to me permanently. He agreed to my condition which was never to take control, especially in a public situation when I was talking to others. He has been hidden ever since waiting for the stargate programme to be reinstated so he could go home and leave me for a new host, a host who would willingly accept him. The problem is, if you knew about him, you'd stop him. He believes you will imprison him, torture him for information and therefore harm me to get to him. He believes us to be a dangerous race that cannot be trusted and he fears us." Louis explained. _–Louis do not tell them this, their egos will grow and they will become more of a danger!- _Malek warned. "Even now he fears what my words will make you do. He sees us as a violent and war-mongering race." Louis stated aloud.

"And if a parasite can judge us…" O'Neill murmured before falling silent at the General's glare.

"He fears us humans?" The General asked more politely.

"Yes and no. He believes us to be primitive but he also says that we are still quite a dangerous race." Louis replied. "He wants to go home but he is afraid of what we might do. We might track him to find his people and use them for our own selfish ends."

"He is painting us as the evil monsters." O'Neill snapped.

"Oh come on Colonel!" Louis snapped. "You know just as well as I do about how corrupt our governments are, you know what they'll do for power and money. If they even got wind of an intelligent symbiote able to prolong a human life for 'un-natural' lengths of time and prevent illness, what do you think they're going to do? They're not going to let him go, that's for sure! They use him without a care for the fact he is a sentient being. Hell! They experiment and torture other humans because they can get away with it!" O'Neill flushed and bowed his head at Louis's words making Malek wonder what O'Neill knew or had experienced about their government.

General Hammond sighed. "You've left me at somewhat of a disadvantage. I have to keep our superiors informed of what goes on within this base. I cannot keep your symbiotes presence off record for long. As it is I cannot truly ascertain if what you and the creature are stating is truth. You say this creature is not a 'Goa'uld' a parasite and yet he is a creature that inhabits another creature. You say he has never taken control and yet he has for some period of time. You took him onto Earth's surface, therefore endangering everyone around you. If this creature had been lying to you, you could have been slaughtering hundreds of people. As it is, the only proof I have of your words being truth is the fact that your record is clean and you returned here." The General explained. "You are a threat to Earth's security right now, what you know can be used against us. By indirectly asking me to allow you and your creature through the gate, you're asking me to knowingly release and alien being with extensive knowledge of our planet and the defence team around the gate."

_-Tell them I'm willing to offer something in return, but I cannot tell them off my people. I may be able to offer my knowledge of some of the gate addresses and Goa'uld, in exchange for safe passage through the gate.- _Malek stated.

"Malek has made an offer. If you allow him safe passage through the gate he will give us some of his knowledge of gate addresses. However he cannot and will not give you information on his people." Louis replied.

"What gate addresses does he offer?" O'Neill asked surprisingly calm and curious. Malek was confused by O'Neill's attitude, only moments before the man was offensive and angry towards them but he had changed. Louis thought nothing of it but Malek became more wary and suspicious.

_-What do they desire?- _Malek asked. "Malek wants to know what you desire." Louis relayed to the two men.

"We need information on Goa'uld infested planets. Planets that we can knowingly avoid or be very cautious of. We also need any information on potential allies and technology we can use to defend ourselves against the Goa'uld threat." Hammond replied.

"We also want to know where the Goa'uld went, where did he take those people?" O'Neill added.

"I saw the gate address as the Goa'uld left. The parasite is known as Apophis, Malek tells me that the Goa'uld has been searching for hosts for his queen and her children. They are most likely hosts now, but unlike me they're unwilling and imprisoned inside their own minds." Louis replied. "Malek's willing to help, he'll tell you the Goa'uld inhabited worlds. But he's telling me that Goa'uld society is much like our government, the Goa'uld's kill each other for power so some Goa'uld infested worlds may belong to another Goa'uld or be free from Goa'uld control." Louis warned. "He's been out of the loop for a few years but his knowledge is still quite valuable if you choose to accept it."

"Give me the gate address that Apophis left through." O'Neill requested. Malek sent his consent to his host happily allowing Louis to write the address down. O'Neill glanced at it and looked up for confirmation.

_-The first six digits are the address of the planet we wish to visit and the final address is the symbol for the place of origin, which in this case is Earth.- _Malek explained. Louis relayed the information to the Colonel who nodded and with General Hammond's permission quickly left, no doubt searching for Doctor Jackson. "Sir." Louis asked before hesitating. "I know what I did was wrong. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of what the 'authorities' would do. I did plan for Malek to leave me as soon as possible. I've grown quite fond of the little guy but I know that he's in danger whilst he is on Earth. He needs to go home, sir."

Hammond sighed and leant back on his chair. "If the gate address 'Malek' has supplied us is the correct one and he continues to give us viable information, I believe a deal can be made." Hammond replied vaguely but Louis's heart soared with hope and happiness. Malek was unsure about it, his host seemed to sense something from the older man but Malek could see nothing but a sneaky politician trying to grab anything he could.

The man left host and symbiote alone a short while after that, leaving them to wonder about their fate. Malek was wary wondering if he had 'dug his grave' by offering information, but Louis was wary but incredibly hopeful. Malek knew his host trusted these men with his life but Malek could not, dare not place his life in the hands of these men and yet his life was held by these men. It would take one phone call from anyone who knew to reveal his existence and he'd be in a lab poked and prodded with needles and painful tools. Malek often stared at the door, he enhanced his hosts hearing half expecting armed humans to race in and take him and his host. But when the door opened it was only General Hammond. The man placed several photographs in front of him. Malek knew what they were instantly. Gate addresses engraved into gold walls. Malek took control and carefully re-wrote them on the paper the General supplied. He avoided writing addresses with Tok'ra bases or Tok'ra allies but willingly gave them the addresses with less Goa'uld activity and then warned them against the Goa'uld infested planets. When the General read the paper Malek thought the man would notice and make a fuss of the missing addresses but the man merely smiled and left.

Both symbiote and host had no idea how long they were in the room for but they knew they had been here for some time, a soldier bought them a meal regularly. Louis was dozing, willingly releasing control to Malek now they knew Malek was there but the host instantly 'awoke' as he felt a strange 'tingling' feeling. _What was that? _Louis cried out as Malek receded control.

_-Another symbiote. There is another host on the base.- _Malek replied. _–You must find them and warn the humans, they've gone to a Goa'uld infested planet, it's more likely a Goa'uld than a Tok'ra.- _

Louis immediately raced to the door and bashed against it calling out. The guard told him to back away so he could enter. "Get me General Hammond. Now!" Louis snapped. The man hesitated. "Now!" Louis snapped, Malek added his voice to his host's increasing the tone and anger, the man gulped and left closing the door securely. A short while later the man returned with Hammond and O'Neill following closely behind. But Malek and Louis's attention was on the man behind them. Kawalsky. He was the host. "O'Neill, Kawalsky is a host." Louis stated. "He's become a host to a Goa'uld."

"Are you sure?" O'Neill asked over Kawalsky's incredulous laugh.

"Are you serious? He's joking of course." Kawalsky replied defensively.

"Yes I'm sure. I felt it the moment he came back on base. There is one inside him." Louis stated. "We felt it as soon as Kawalsky returned to the base." Louis explained. "There is one inside of him, even now Malek and I can feel its presence."

O'Neill and Hammond glanced at Kawalsky with considering gazes and as if a switch had been flicked the man's eyes glowed and lunged forward to attack Louis. Malek immediately surged forward and within moments had his host's attacker in a headlock. The Goa'uld hurled insults at the two humans and the Tok'ra, angry that they 'dare defied their god'. Malek snorted. "**You are not a God, you are a parasite, a creature that has stolen a human's body.**" The symbiote stated staring down at the parasite as its host was restrained. Malek watched warily as the possessed man was escorted out leaving him with the General and O'Neill. "**I apologise sincerely Colonel O'Neill, I know from my host that you consider Kawalsky a valued friend. I wish I had not had to do that. However I may be able to save your friend.**"

"How so?" O'Neill asked quietly.

"**My people have the ability to remove parasites from unwilling hosts. I am positive that they will want to help, if not to help your friend, then to strike a blow at the Goa'uld.**" Malek explained. "**However you will need to allow me and my host out of this cell and back onto an off-world team. I will have to track down my brethren but it will be difficult. We are a wary people and we do not trust strangers. It is most likely that my people will not initially want to associate with you.**"

"If you can save Kawalsky and your people promise to leave us alone, we'll leave them alone." O'Neill vowed honestly, Malek could tell the man did not want to associate with a symbiotic race, he still saw Malek and his people as parasites.

"**Will you release my host and I?**" Malek asked the General knowing this man had the final say.

"It is not as easy as that." General Hammond answered. "You're still an alien being inside one of my men, what is worse is that you hid from us for a couple of years and learnt about Earth. My superiors will consider you a threat to Earth and its security."

"**That may be so but Louis could also be considered a threat to my people and their security, he knows what I know and what I choose to share. If I leave him much of my knowledge will remain meaning he could endanger my race. Does that man my people should imprison Louis so he is not a danger to us?**" Malek asked. "**I promise you that I will reveal nothing that I've learned. I know my word will not be completely trustworthy but that is all I can give you. However I wish to point out that I never did any harm whilst I was on your planet's surface and as my host has stated, I never took control until now.**"

"That may be so, but I will still have to inform my superiors of your presence. However the fact they you could save one of our men may work in your favour." Hammond replied. "Since you've gone along with our questioning and investigations calmly and exposed and imposter, I am willing to allow you and your host to take temporary quarters within the SGC. You will be needed for more questioning and you will most likely be interrogated by someone outside of the SGC. You will also have to undergo several tests, do you understand?"

"**I don't like it, but I understand the necessarity of you actions.**" Malek replied. "**I suppose I will also have an armed escort until I'm considered 'safe'.**" Malek stated.

"I'm afraid so." Hammond replied. "I will be reporting this situation this evening, so you will have a day or two before you have to face an investigator from our government. Make the most of the time, you won't get much time to yourself once the investigator arrives." General Hammond assigned a guard to Malek and instructed the man to take Malek and his host to their temporary quarters. Malek followed obediently releasing control back to his host. Louis was agitated but surprisingly calm, which was odd since he had been imprisoned by those he trusted most.

_-I suppose the next few days are 'make or break'._- Malek thought softly knowing his host was a little upset. They had both hoped to avoid this situation, where they were exposed. Louis had been terrified initially, now he was accepting the situation, recognising he had very little control. _–I wish there was something I could do to guarantee our success.- _

_I doubt there is anything you can do. We'll just have to wait and see._ Louis replied quietly. _But we'll have to be careful. If we don't appear helpful the 'interrogator' will class us as a threat, but if we must not be too helpful so that we endanger your own people. I know our government well enough to know that they'll use the information they gain from us for their own nefarious purposes. _

_-Yes we will have to be extremely careful.- _Malek replied with pride as he watched Louis's brain work overtime. The human had stopped hiding his intelligence and was beginning to use superior words in his mind and speaking out to his peers. _–We cannot reveal too little but we can also not reveal too much. Remember that whilst we, or rather I am a visitor to your world I am far superior to almost everyone who will visit. I'm considered a base commander, but I am also a council member meaning I am of higher rank to most of your people including General Hammond. If needs be I will speak and I will not allow our 'interrogator' to belittle us.- _Malek stated. _–But for now let us not worry about this. We have a day maybe more to relax before we have to suffer at your superiors hands and I have no intentions to waste that time worrying about what fool they'll send to interrogate us.- _

_What do you wish to do?_

_-We need to re-earn our comrades trust. They must witness for themselves that I am not evil, it will mean that they must recognise when I'm in control and when you are. If they can recognise our different personalities, then they may trust you more because they will feel reassured that it is truly you that they speak to.- _Malek stated. _–When we go for dinner, I will share control and make a point of exposing my existence to those you would call friends. Hopefully this will awaken them to the truth that whilst I am inside you and I do have the power to control you, I have not abused my power.-_

_It is worth a try. _Louis conceded but the host's fear was obvious. Being exposed to a few people was completely different from exposing themselves in the mess hall. Louis was afraid of being ostracised from his people.

_-You can tell me if you do not like this plan. I will not take offence.- _Malek stated showing his host that his intentions were not to upset his host.

_No, it is a good plan. Eventually the truth will come out but I'd rather I told them myself then being exposed. _Louis replied firmly though his mental voice held a strong hint of nervousness. _If I hide you existence and allow the others to find out by someone else then they may take that as a hint of shame or take it as a suspicious actions, like you are trying to hide. If I reveal myself and you and expose them they may realise that our bond is a truly symbiotic relationship and therefore trust me. _

_-Exactly, which is why I suggested such a course of action, I will of course not stay in control for too long. My presence may upset many, but I will take control long enough for them to recognise my presence when I take control later. It will also mean they're more likely to trust your word when you say you're in control.- _Malek explained, Louis nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

_Their trust will still be rather difficult to earn, however. _Louis thought after a moment. _It will not be easy. _

_-No but it will be worth it. The more support we have the far more likely it is that we will succeed in our goals. It is the Tok'ra way to gain friends and allies, however even then we are suspicious of anyone not of the Tok'ra. We will be so here to. We will gain friends but continue to be wary, we will not relax until we are considered trustworthy or find my brethren. Only then may our plans come into fruition.- _Malek answered.

_Their not our enemy._

_-But they are not yet our friends.- _Malek replied bluntly. _–If we wish for their friendships with us to return then we must earn their trust once more without putting ourselves in danger.- _Malek stated firmly. _–We do not need danger from all sides. We will have to take great care now they know I exist, until they have learnt to accept me to some degree we will be in extreme danger.- _Louis whilst unhappy sent his understanding and agreement but did not reply to Malek, it was obvious that the host had much to think about. It wasn't just the fear of being hurt or killed, it was also the fear of being an outcast that taunted the hosts mind. Malek could do many things, he could protect his host from many dangers whether physical or biological but he could never protect Louis's friendships no matter how hard he tried or wished for it. The only thing Malek could offer was himself, no matter what happened Louis would not lose Malek's friendship. Malek would not judge the man that accepted him when he could have allowed Malek to die. Still it was not much consolidation to Louis who was about to lose everything but Malek and it was all because of Malek that it was lost. _–I'm sorry.- _Malek stated tightening around his host's spine trying to comfort his host.

_It's alright, we knew this might happen. _Louis replied quietly but both host and symbiote knew that 'sorry' wasn't going to fix the mess they found themselves in.


	4. Alone?

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using bold to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Four: Alone?

"Kawalsky is himself for the moment." Doctor Fraiser said as she stared at everyone around the large meeting table. Louis sat across from her and her gaze focused on him because he held the knowledge of how to help their comrade inside of him. "But there are times when the parasite takes control, those times are becoming longer and more frequent." She stated, his voice heavily laden with concern. "The Goa'uld is becoming increasingly violent and I've had to sedate them both so no harm will come to Kawalsky. But I do not know how long I can keep them under sedation."

"**At the right dose, you could most likely keep them sedated indefinitely.**" Malek replied. "**Our primary concern should be the Goa'uld, I can show you how to keep it sedated. If it maintains control it can inflict harm upon his host as punishment to Kawalsky's resistance and to its continued imprisonment.**" Malek stated. "**To prevent the Goa'uld from inflicting pain on its host we should keep in sedated at all times. Sedating the Goa'uld permanently will do no harm to Kawalsky, however killing the Goa'uld would. Its body would break down and release a poison into Kawalsky's bloodstream killing him. To ensure this does not happen we will have to make sure the dose is strong enough to keep the Goa'uld from taking control but mild enough that it does not kill the Goa'uld.**"

"You will have to aid me with the dosage." Doctor Fraiser replied her eyes telling Malek how eagerly she was to absorb what knowledge he would give. "Of course we also have to make sure the chemical we use does no harm either." She added as an after-thought.

"**The Goa'uld's body will be resistant to most chemicals, very little can harm or kill a symbiote. I assure you that many of your chemicals will not harm it. But if the chemicals are rather strong then continual doses may mean the Goa'uld becomes ill and its health could deteriorate to death. I will gladly aid you with you research.**" Malek replied. _–I can only hope they do not turn around and use these chemicals on me.- _He thought to his host nervously.

_I very much doubt they would, after all we, well you have aided them with gate addresses and prevented a Goa'uld from infiltrating the base and I know a few of our comrades like you, though they don't want to admit it. _Louis replied. _Don't worry, sedating you will not aid them in anyway. After all they need your knowledge and whilst you share it with me, I cannot understand it as well as you can. They need you and on top of that they need you aware for the interrogation that is to come. _Louis added.

_-True. Still I will continue to be alert for any suspicious movements and activity.- _Malek replied. "**Right now, Kawalsky is still your Kawalsky, as your Louis Ferretti is still Louis Ferretti. The Goa'uld within your comrade is still young and was not yet old enough to take a host. Because of this its control is not yet absolute and Kawalsky will still have primary control. If we did not sedate the parasite inside of him Kawalsky would have become a prisoner inside his own mind. Right now Kawalsky can barely feel the creature but as it becomes older he will begin to feel it and its mind. This can work to our advantage for the time being. What little knowledge your comrade can collect will be of great value to me and my people and yours.**"

"It is not about collecting Intel." Colonel O'Neill replied.

"**No it is not.**" Malek agreed. "**I like this situation as much as you do Colonel, but even you cannot deny the valuable information we could gave from this opportunity we have. Besides Kawalsky has been imprisoned by his own people and the Goa'uld, he has no power, nothing to drive him. By asking his to gather this Intel whilst the parasite is sedated will give him some strength and purpose.**" Malek explained.

"It is a good idea, sir." Doctor Fraiser replied. "Kawalsky has been feeling powerless and less and less like himself the longer he is a host. By giving him something to do it may give him some strength to keep fighting. If I can safely sedate the parasite, I believe Kawalsky can collect the Intel without any harm coming to him."

"We cannot miss the opportunity, sir." Captain Carter stated. "It may be an unfortunate situation but we must take advantage whilst we still can. The parasite is weak and we can take advantage and gather Intel on our enemy and other planets."

"We can learn more about the Goa'uld through this symbiote." Doctor Jackson stated, putting in his 'two pennies worth'. "And that information would be invaluable. We would have an advantage over future situations like this where we encounter the Goa'uld."

"Colonel." General Hammond stated staring at the greying man waiting for the man's answer.

Colonel O'Neill sighed. "It is a good idea, sir." He stated simply and slightly reluctantly.

"Very well, Malek and Janet you…"

Malek coughed slightly interrupting the General. The man stared at him torn between expectancy and annoyance at being interrupted. "**You forget my host, Louis is with me too. Louis, Doctor Fraiser and I will formulate the drugs to sedate the Goa'uld.**" He stated angry on behalf of his host.

_They did not mean to forget me, Malek but they were talking to you at the time. _Louis stated not at all angry that he had been forgotten.

_-It matters little, they should not have forgotten.- _Malek replied stubbornly.

General Hammond seemed to smile nodding in approval. "Whilst they prepare the formula I want Doctor Jackson and Captain Carter to re-read everything you've gathered and prepare for any more knowledge. Colonel I need you to keep Kawalsky on track, don't let him give up." Hammond stated passionately. "Dismissed."

Malek receded control to Louis as they stood. The host stretched and then followed the woman out of the briefing room and down to the medical bay. "So, Malek…"

"Louis." Louis replied telling the lady who was in control.

"Louis." Doctor Fraiser replied, before turning to a cabinet holding many bottles and vials. "I've been using…" Louis blinked unknowingly as the woman went through several chemical names and whilst Malek understood the words he did not understand what chemical did what. The woman turned around and noticed Louis's blank stare so she slowly explained each of the chemicals and their basic uses. _This is going to take a while. _Louis thought staring at the woman, bottles and vials with confusion whilst Malek listened attentively.

"Malek, Louis." Colonel O'Neill greeted several hours later. Malek turned from the Doctor and Kawalsky to face the newcomers. A brown haired man stood beside Colonel O'Neill in a blue military uniform, his expression was one of curiosity and greed. Malek had no doubt he would lap up the chance to take Malek and Louis so he could learn more about Malek and what he was capable of. Malek would have to be extremely careful. "This is Colonel Maybourne." O'Neill introduced. "He is here to interrogate you on behalf of our government."

Malek nodded in response to the greetings. "**You must excuse me for a few moments, we are conducting some important tests that cannot be interrupted.**" Malek stated, not likely how the small man's eyes lit up as he spoke. He would definitely have to be wary around Colonel Maybourne.

"Of course, do not allow me to interrupt." The man stated, following O'Neill out of the door, but his small greedy eyes stayed focused on Malek.

Malek shivered, his small body squirming beneath his hosts skin, that man already repulsed him and they had yet to properly meet. Louis mentally squirmed in his sleep, his mind reacting to Malek's discomfort. Malek calmed himself and pushed Louis into a deeper sleep so he would not be disturbed by Malek's thoughts. Once he was sure his host was asleep and resting well he turned back to the Doctor. "**I apologise for the interruption.**" He stated. "**Shall we continue?**"

"Yes, let's." Kawalsky stated sarcastically from the medical bed he lay upon, his tone irritated. Fraiser nodded and carefully position the needle with a cocktail of sedation drugs against the man's neck. Using a CAT scanner she located the Goa'uld's position and inserted the needle pushing the drug into the creature's small body. The Goa'uld reacted sluggishly already drugged, it wiggled in discomfort before lying against Kawalsky's spine limply.

"**That should keep it controlled for now.**" Malek stated. "**Do you feel any difference?**" He asked Kawalsky.

"It feels weaker, like it is hardly there." The man replied with relief as his body slumped against the bed.

"**I know you probably do not wish to do this, but to give you something to do you could try and collect as much knowledge from the Goa'uld as possible.**" Malek stated. "**It will give you something to do and you can exercise your power over the parasite. But I will understand if you do not try, if the Goa'uld still has some awareness it may try to fight back and that could be dangerous.**"

"Don't think you're not obligated to do this." Doctor Fraiser added. "It is a dangerous idea."

"But it would be useful." Kawalsky replied.

"**I would prefer if you waited until I was present to do so.**" Malek added. "**I will be able to aid you but right now I have to go and be interrogated. If you are interested in gathering Intel from the Goa'uld just inform Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond and the moment I am free I will help you.**" Malek stated, Kawalsky nodded in agreement.

"Hey Malek, for what it's worth, thanks. I don't know what would've happened if you and Louis hadn't realised what had happened. I'd probably be locked in my own mind watching as the parasite made me kill everyone." Kawalsky stated solemnly. Since he had come to the realisation that he was an unwilling host, his respect for Malek and Louis had grown. The human now knew that Malek was different from the creature inside his own head and a tentative friendship had grown between Malek and Kawalsky.

"**It was no problem.**" Malek replied. "**If I am permitted I will return later today.**" Malek added before nodding at the man and leaving. The short greedy man, Maybourne was waiting impatiently with O'Neill and Malek could see the Colonel was ready to kill the other. "**Forgive me for the delay, but I could not postpone the procedure.**" Malek stated, other than asking for forgiveness Malek gave no signs of respect to the greedy human, if he wanted respect he would have to earn it.

"I can see how important the procedure is, perhaps you will explain it to me." Maybourne asked, his eyes full of selfishness and greed.

"**The procedure is not yet ready for public knowledge. We still have to determine that it works**." Malek replied. "**I do not know much about Earth politics but I doubt that all information has to be reported directly to you.**" He added, hiding a smirk as Maybourne's face lit up with insult and anger. "**Now let us get this interrogation out of the way so I may continue to aid the SGC and as a result Earth's people.**" Malek stated making it clear how much of an annoyance the interrogation would be without actually allowing his annoyance to show.

"Of course." Maybourne stated calmly, though Malek could tell that the human was frustrated. The human had obviously realised that Malek was not going to be as co-operative as he hoped.

They all fell silent as O'Neill led them to the interrogation room. Malek mentally sighed as he saw the familiar dark room, small table and two chairs. He took a seat across from Maybourne and watched as O'Neill reluctantly left, though Malek doubted that he went far. "So I am speaking to a parasitic creature inhabiting a human's body." Maybourne stated, indirectly telling Malek that he thought human's superior and Malek's kind were more inferior than dirt.

"**Symbiote, I am a symbiote. A parasite takes what it wants without a care for its host. I live with my host.**" Malek replied calmly, imagining himself strangling the man. Louis giggled sleepily at the scene, his mind fidgeting as he finally awoke. He remained silent as he replayed the exchange and watched Maybourne closely. "**If you wish to speak to me, call me Malek, do not call me a parasite unless you wish to insult me.**" Malek stated.

"I apologise." Maybourne stated but both symbiote and host saw that he was not at all apologetic. "So, Malek, how did you come to be on Earth?" The man asked leaning forward and balancing his head on his hands.

"**I believe that is obvious. I came here via my host.**" Malek asked, leaning back and mentally smirking as Maybourne sighed.

"I meant how did you come to have a human host?" Maybourne elaborated.

"**I have always had human hosts. Humans span many planets not just your own.**" Malek replied, Louis chuckled as he listened to Malek tormenting the human, not quite answering the man's questions.

"How did you come to be in Major Louis Ferretti?" Maybourne asked.

"**My previous host died in an accident, Louis Ferretti was also injured but he would have survived with my aid. I chose to save his life with the urgings of my last host.**" Malek replied. "**But this is not what we are meant to be speaking of. You are here to determine whether I am a threat to Earth.**"

"It is exactly what we are meant to be speaking of." Maybourne replied sarcastically. "You are a parasite inhabiting another being. So far I have not seen Louis take control. I've been told you live alongside your host, all I see is a parasite controlling another's body." The man ranted. "Now you will answer these questions."

"**My host has not taken control because he was sleeping and he does not wish to speak to you.**" Malek replied calmly even though he was boiling with rage. "**I am not a parasite. But you have already made your decision. You are a biased fool. I have no desire to answer any more of your questions. I demand another interrogator. You are clearly incapable of doing your job.**"

Maybourne flinched with rage. "How dare you…"

"**I dare because I can. You have not come here to question me, you have come to judge me. You are incompetent. I demand another interrogator.**"

"You are not in a position to demand anything." Maybourne replied angrily his hands clenching with rage. Malek merely raised an eyebrow at the display enraging the human even more with his 'cool act'. "You have no rights on this planet, no one knows you exist."

_Let me take control. _Louis demanded. Malek feeling Louis's determination receded control. Maybourne raised an eyebrow as he watched Louis's expression change to one of self-confidence to one of barely suppressed rage. "Malek may not have any rights but I do!" Louis snapped. "And Malek is right, you are incompetent. I demand another more superior man or woman to interrogate me and my symbiote." Louis continued emphasising 'symbiote'.

"I am talking to Major Ferretti right now." Maybourne asked though it sounded more like a statement. "What makes you think your rights stand right now? You have been taken over by a parasite whose intentions are unknown…"

"You have witnessed for yourself that Malek is happy to help us." Louis snapped back angrily, infuriated by the man. "Or are you blind as well."

_-Easy, my dear host, do not allow yourself to be angered by them man. That is what he desires.- _Malek stated calmly. _–If you wish I will retake control. I will not allow the man to continue to insult us.- _

Louis took in a deep breath, releasing it before glaring at the man. "I will answer no more questions and neither will my symbiote until you treat us with the respect we deserve."

"And how much respect do you and the parasite think you deserve?" Maybourne asked curiously.

"Malek is a politician and leader to his people, in fact he would be considered a General. He is," Louis emphasised 'is' with a smirk. "Superior to you. Not only that but he holds information that he will be willing to share as long as he is respected as a living, sentient symbiote. In other words you class him as a person with all the rights it entails, you treat him just as you would treat me without him inside me, as an equal human being."

"But he is not human."

"Yet he still has a distinct personality and can speak for himself." Louis replied. "Now treat us with respect or leave empty handed." Maybourne stared angrily before sighing with frustration. Malek chuckled. _–Well done my host. Obviously he needs something from us for his report or his superiors, leaving empty handed is not an option for him. But I wonder what he desires.- _Malek mumbled

"Very well, Malek is a sentient being, yet you cannot deny his need to inhabit another for him to survive." Maybourne stated.

"Perhaps." Louis agreed. "But you cannot judge anything or anyone on the ways they need to behave for their survival. We mass-produce animals and slaughter them, piranha's can eat meat right down to the bone in seconds and hyenas have jaws strong enough to crunch through bone. Does it mean that we're all evil or does it mean we're all doing what needs to be done for survival?"

"That is not the point."

"Yes it is. You judge Malek for his way of life, for his instinct. His instinct for his host is just like our instinct for food and shelter. He does what he needs to survive but unlike the Goa'uld he does not control or possess his host he shares with his host. He knows another person owns this body and that he is a guest, so he inhabits only those who are willing and I am willing."

_-Thank you.- _Malek thought gratefully as the host made his passionate speech.

_No problem. I may not have been willing before but I am now and that is all that matters. _Louis thought in reply. "Malek could judge us on the way we are. Look at us, we're a warmongering race. We're a race that finds any reason to gain more power, in a way we're similar to the Goa'uld and he knows it. We can be evil and yet he has not judged us, he sees what we are and knows what a danger we can be but he does not hate us."

"The parasite has no right to judge us…"

"He has every right. He has gone out of his way not to disturb our way of life, he has stayed a virtual prisoner inside my mind, never speaking and always hiding. When he was revealed he went out of his way for me to gain my colleagues trust again and now he fights for us, trying to find a way we can somehow stop Goa'uld from invading SGC personnel. He has given us everything he can and yet we've given him nothing in return but insults, jibes and dis-respect." Louis ranted. "You owe Malek, Malek does not owe you a thing."

Maybourne's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could Malek surged forward with Louis's permission. "**I have chosen to aid your species and I am willing to continue but my host speaks true. I am trapped here on Earth and I would prefer to at least speak to my people and let them know I still live. You stand between me and my freedom, now you can either free me which would guarantee not only good relations between Earth and myself, but also with Earth and my people. If you continue to keep me tied on Earth I will not be as eager to aid your people.**" Malek stated. "**Oh, and do not forget to mention what I've done for you humans when you write your report, you seem like the sort of person who will alter the report to your own opinions to get what you want.**" Maybourne sat gaping like a fish getting angrier and angrier. Malek just leaned his host's body back against the seat with a smirk. "**Now is this 'interrogation' over with? I have a patient that needs my aid. Oh and whilst I think of it, my people can aid my patient but to help him I must get in contact with them. You hold Kawalsky's life and freedom in your hands, use that power wisely, human.**"

"You can go Malek, Louis." General Hammond strolled in.

"You cannot…"

"I've listened to the interrogation and I've heard more than enough. You were not here to interrogate Malek and his host, you were here to judge and whilst Malek did taunt you he said nothing offensive at all. You were verbally abusing Malek with the intention to agitate and insult the symbiote into behaving how you wanted him to behave. I will be reporting you to the President and your superiors." Hammond stated calmly though his eyes twinkled with anger.

"**I apologise for my behaviour and I hope what I've said in this room will not affect our tentative friendship and alliance. I am pleased to aid you in anyway, but as I have stated I cannot trust the humans outside of the immediate vicinity, so far from what I've seen,**" Malek glanced back at Colonel Maybourne. "**I cannot trust your superiors and anyone outside of this base.**"

"It is understandable." Hammond replied. "Maybourne has painted our people in a bad light but unfortunately no matter how many times you repeat 'symbiote' our race will still only see you as a creature that inhabits and controls another. I cannot change this opinion nor can I try." Malek nodded at the man's wise words. "However as a representative of our Government and its companies, Colonel Maybourne should have acted with a greater respect to you than what he felt, instead he allowed his personal opinions to affect how he acted with you and therefore painted our people in a bad way. His behaviour cannot be ignored."

"**I will go and aid Kawalsky, we still have much work to do. But I cannot guarantee that I can continue to keep the creature at bay. It really needs to be removed but without the help of my people the procedure will be incredibly dangerous and perhaps fatal. I do not have the proper equipment to conduct such a procedure.**"

"I will do what I can to try and persuade my superiors to permit you and Louis off world. Kawalsky's survival will depend on their judgement." Hammond replied. "Go do what you can."

Malek bowed his head in respect to the man before turning his back on the infuriating Colonel Maybourne and leaving. _I'm glad General Hammond came in when he did. Another moment and I think we might have tried to kill him._

_-No, he was more likely to attack us but he would have failed.- _Malek replied. _–He does not have the strength of a symbiote, we would have restrained him in seconds. But we need not think any more of this. Let's return to Kawalsky. The man may have calmed a little now the Goa'uld is weaker and not affecting his mind as much as before. He may desire to try and gather the parasite's knowledge and we shall aid him where we can. You will be invaluable to him since you can talk to him host to host and tell him what he needs to know and do.-_

_I will do what I can, though I don't know how much help I will be._

_-You will be more than enough help, my dear host.- _Malek replied tightening around his hosts spine as he gently stroked his hosts mind with his own, sharing his love for his host with his host. _–Kawalsky will need you more than I. But I will help where I can.- _Malek promised.

Kawalsky was resting on the bed when they arrived. The man was reading a magazine but the moment they walked in he threw the magazine onto a nearby table and focused on Louis and Malek. "I've thought about it and I would like to try. The parasite used my mind and memories to take control and I would like to return the favour." The man stated clearly angry and wanting some form of revenge.

Malek nodded with a gentle smile. "**It will not be easy. The parasite is weak but it may still try to fight back. However it will not be able to take control of you in its weakened stated. I will inform Doctor Fraiser of our plans so she can monitor you.**" The man nodded in reply to the symbiote and Malek went to find the Doctor. She was not very far and she immediately knew why Malek was searching for her. The two of them returned to Kawalsky and Malek helped her set up a mind scanner to monitor the parasite and Kawalsky's mind. Once every machine was in place and she was standing ready with an aid, Malek took a seat next to Kawalsky's bed. "**Now close your eyes and focus inwards, you'll be able to feel the creature inside you instantly.**" Kawalsky hummed in agreement at Malek's statement. "**Carefully delve into its consciousness, now if you're doing this right you will begin to feel what the creature feels.**"

"Anger, Rage, Insult." Kawalsky replied. "It's angry that I even touch it with my mind, it feels bigger, superior."

"**That is the creature responding, it is too weak to physically harm you so it is trying to frighten you with the power of its mind, but be assured that it cannot overcome you.**" Malek replied. "**I'm going to allow my host control, he'll be able to help you more than I can.**"

Louis took a breath once he was in control, unsure what to say or do, but with Malek's mental encouragement he pulled the chair closer and began to speak. "The images that come to your head as you go deeper are the parasites. Malek tells me that it may use frightening, violent images to put you off but resist them and delve as deep as you dare. Normally when I search Malek's mind he points me in the right direction but the parasite won't help you, he will try to divert you from what you are searching for. You'll have to go through each little bit of information as carefully as possible, search for clues and any little facts, even the tiniest piece of evidence can aid us. Don't take too many memories from the parasite because these creatures carry hundreds if not thousands of years of memories, taking too many can adversely affect you and change you. So take only a little bit at a time."

Kawalsky frowned clearly struggling against the creature inside him trying to find any useful bits of information. Louis waited unsure what to say instead he waited for Kawalsky to ask or speak but the man did not speak for some time but finally he stated two words. "System Lords." _-Hmm, the parasite has most likely shown him its species population and how powerful they are.- _Malek thought. –_This might work in our favour. Ask him to get the parasite to define how much power they hold.- _

"What is a system Lord, Kawalsky?" Louis asked obediently.

Again the man took a few moments and everyone watched as the parasite squirmed inside of him obviously uncomfortable but not able to defend itself all that well. "They control many planets and have millions of human's slaves to serve their whims. The people are merely slaves and hosts to them." Kawalsky replied as the parasite sent him images of its species 'ultimate power'. "They've done so many terrible things." The man mumbled.

"Their slaughterers." Louis replied. "Happily allowing human races to grow just to lead them to the slaughter like we do to cattle, because that is all we are to them breeders and hosts. They have Jaffa, were they've placed their young into their stomachs so the parasites can grow until their ready to take a host."

"Yes." Kawalsky replied. "It is disgusting and most of the Jaffa are delusional, believing these parasites are Gods."

"Unfortunately that is what they've been made to believe. Their whole culture is built around the Goa'uld since the very beginning." Louis replied. "And their believes are so ingrained that just the idea of the Goa'uld not being Gods horrifies them and anyone saying otherwise are killed or tortured." He explained.

_-Tell him to stop now. The first time accessing our minds can be overwhelming. He can try again later. He has given the humans more than they need to know for the time being.- _Malek instructed. _–At least your kind can get an implication of how dangerous the Goa'uld are from one if their own.- _

"Malek suggests that you should stop now. Accessing the parasites mind could be overwhelming. What you've got is very good and valuable for us." Louis stated. "He says we can continue later, for now you need to rest." Kawalsky opened his eyes and nodded, Louis frowned as he noticed the shadows in the man's eyes. Obviously the man had seen more than what he had told them and it had effected the man, Louis and Malek could only hope he was not changed by the experience.

"You've done well." Doctor Fraiser stated glancing at the screens and watching the parasite, it had been wiggling before, struggling against Kawalsky's mind but now it was still. "I'm going to keep the scanner and monitors on so I can keep an eye on the creature." She stated. Kawalsky nodded in agreement looking distinctly uncomfortable at being left alone with the creature in his head.

_-Would he like us to stay?- _Malek thought curiously.

_He probably won't want to feel as if he is being babied. _Louis replied.

_-But he might be receptive, after all you are also a host. He may appreciate your presence.- _Malek answered. _–I think he will need you more than anyone else.-_

"Would you like me to stay?" Louis asked aloud to Kawalsky. Kawalsky paused for a moment considering before nodding silently. Louis smiled and relaxed in his seat, Malek wiggled for a moment as if mimicking his host and making himself comfortable. _I don't think we can leave that parasite in him forever. Look at the man he is really uncomfortable, I can't imagine what he is experiencing._

_-In a way you can, my dear host. Think of when we first joined. I behaved badly as if I was a Goa'uld, I imprisoned you inside you own mind but unlike a Goa'uld I listened and spoke to you. Kawalsky's parasite will not listen nor will he speak to his host, the moment it entered Kawalsky's body it became his. To the parasite Kawalsky's mind, his whole essence is an inconvenience, he will torture and destroy the man's mind for fun.- _Malek explained. _–If the parasite becomes powerful enough Kawalsky may never exist again. Very few humans have the ability to survive being possessed as a Goa'uld host, those that survive are often changed. Some become Tok'ra hosts and we try to work with them healing them from their ordeals, but it can be very difficult and trying.-_

_I know this will sound… harsh but how does a traumatised host heal from becoming a Tok'ra host. If I was a Goa'uld host who was finally freed from the Goa'uld I would not be looking for a symbiote to take its place._

_-That is a very valid point.- _Malek replied not at all offended. _–Many can never face the idea of being a host and can return home but some are so badly traumatised, so badly scarred by their experiences that they simply cannot lead a normal life. I had a host many centuries ago who had been a Goa'uld host. His name was Takuma, before I joined with him he was almost comatose. His mind whilst there was hidden, he'd closed himself off from the Goa'uld and the world. He had to be taken care of physically, even going to the toilet required assistance because he was not 'running' his body. It was decided a symbiote would need to be used to aid him and I accepted the job. It was very difficult at first, my presence actually made the situation worse at first. But I began 'running' the man's body, bringing him to full health. Gradually Takuma realised I was not evil or malicious and curiosity got the better of him. He pulled himself out of his comatose state to speak to me. He was nervous at first, afraid of everything and everyone, but he trusted me and so I shielded him from the world. But gradually I made him take control, first in the privacy of our rooms and then gradually everywhere else. He was never the same as he used to be and he never took control that often but when it was finally his time, he thanked me for my love and care and apologised for his behaviour. I have to say that even though he was always afraid and shy, he has to be the most courageous of my host so far. He bravely faced our enemies with me even though all he wanted to do was hide, he protected me when I was unconscious or badly wounded even though he hated being in control whilst in enemy hands. He faced his fears and in the end I could not be more proud of him.- _Malek explained passionately. _–Healing him had not been easy but I would not have changed him for the world.-_

_You loved him. _

_-Just as I love you and all that came before.- _Malek replied gently. _–And I'm sure if my previous hosts still lived they would love you and each other. Every host I had and will have, have been beautiful and courageous. I have been very fortunate with my hosts, I've never regretted or suffered with any of them and they've never regretted being my host or experiencing the things we have done. I only regret the lives we have had and will have to live. Fighting the Goa'uld can be an awful experience. It is not a true life, my hosts and I suffered torture, abuse and even rape but we made the most of our lives.-_

_I'm sorry._

_-You've got nothing to be sorry for. None of us had any regrets. I just wish they could have had better lives, but with the Goa'uld out there it is just not possible to have a luxurious life style.- _Malek replied. _–Not many planets are sheltered from Goa'uld rule. Your planet is one of the lucky ones.-_ Malek pointed out. _–You and your species are very fortunate to have such a safe world.- _Malek 'frowned' as he felt Louis's guilt at having such a fortune. _–You don't need to feel guilty. I am glad that someone is living free from Goa'uld oppression it shows me what my hosts and I have been fighting for and gives me hope for the future.- _

_That may be so but I can't help feeling guilty. _Louis replied softly. Malek tightened comfortingly around his host's spine. _How do we get the parasite out of him if we can't go and find the Tok'ra? _

_-We'll have to find a way on our own but it would be risky, perhaps even fatal without my brethren's aid.- _Malek replied. _–It would be inadvisable to try. We must get permission to leave so we can find the Tok'ra.- _

_However, Maybourne might try and sabotage that._

_-Not if General Hammond has anything to say about it.- _Malek replied smugly. _–Remember he witnessed the whole thing and I believe he has a direct phone line to your president. How I would like to be the 'fly on the wall' when the president gets through with Colonel Maybourne.- _Malek stated humorously.

_That is only if the President sides with General Hammond. _Louis replied sceptically. _Colonel Maybourne might have some friends in very high places, which means that we may have made some powerful enemies._

_-More powerful than the Goa'uld?- _Malek scoffed. _–I think not.- _

_Don't get overconfident Malek, don't forget that we're on their turf at the moment. Their in control. Not us. _

_-That may be so, but they need my knowledge and I won't give it if they continue treating us as they have, so it is really a no win situation for them isn't it.- _

_Ah but they could try and make you talk._

_-And fail.- _Malek replied instantly and very smugly. _–Many Goa'uld have tried and fail, your government will be no different.- _Louis poked at Malek's memories and saw the truth in the symbiote's over confident words. Malek had suffered greatly in Goa'uld hands but he never betrayed the Tok'ra, he did not falter. _–Do not fear my beloved host, I will not allow our enemies to harm us. If they even touch a hair on your head they will make an enemy of me. They would do well to stay on my good side.- _Malek stated the silent threat was easily noticed by his host, who agreed silently with him. Crossing Malek was very inadvisable, this Tok'ra symbiote had many, many tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

It was some time later that anything else happened, Malek was conversing with Kawalsky as the man lay back on his medical bed. The man was asking Malek all kinds of questions to do with symbiotes and parasites. Malek was trying to answer as many questions as he could without revealing too much about his own kind.

"Malek." Malek turned and met the unwavering gaze of General Hammond. "I've just got off the phone with the president. He would like to meet you personally, would you agree to meet him?"

"**It would be a pleasure.**" Malek replied. "**I look forward to it, when will he be here?**"

"I will call him in a few moments and confirm that you wish to meet him. The president has a busy schedule so he cannot make it immediately, however during that time he has agreed you can accompany SG1 on their missions. He wishes for you to find your brethren to save Kawalsky but he also hopes you'll put in a good word for the human race."

_-He has allowed me off-world even though he hasn't met me?- _Malek thought curiously to his host.

_He probably realises the seriousness of the situation and knows we must act to save Kawalsky. He is also putting in faith in you. He is hoping that we will not take the opportunity to run from SG1, if we run it condemns Kawalsky to life imprisonment._

_-If we leave we also make a bad name for myself and my brethren. I have no intentions to leave so we are safe. Still it is a great leap of faith by your president.- _Malek stated. _–However if we do this we can earn the president's trust.- _

_We need someone as powerful as him by our side right now. _Louis replied softly. _We have more enemies than friends at the moment. _

_-That will not last long my dear host, once they realise we are not going to harm them and that we are trustworthy, any friendships that have been lost will be fixed.- _Malek reassured. _–You have already proven your worth to General Hammond, Kawalsky and Colonel O'Neill, once we have the president behind us as well the others will soon see the error of their ways.- _Malek continued as he felt Louis's upset about the fact he was not trusted by those he once considered friends.

_I know, but I shouldn't need the president's voice or even O'Neills, Hammonds and Kawalsky's to convince my so called friends of my trustworthiness. They knew me or should have known me! Our friendships will never be the same again._

_-Perhaps, but see it from their perspective, you have a creature latched onto your brain reading your every thought, every one of your feelings. How do they know it is truly you and not I playing you? They cannot know only surmise and their fear of me made them judge you, but you would have done the same had I possessed anyone else. Do not judge them harshly for fearing me, I do not.- _

_I cannot judge them. Because I would be behaving the same way if it was anyone else, but I cannot forgive them either. _

_-Then do not forgive them, you have a right to hold their behaviour against them if you wish, but you are better than that. Let them know of your disappointment and upset, yet do not let their actions and behaviour dictate your life.- _Malek replied gently, he turned their attention back to the patiently waiting General Hammond. "**Forgive me, I was just speaking with my host for a moment.**"

"What does Louis think of everything? Is he happy for you both to meet the president and to return to duty?"

_I am happy with it. _Louis replied. _I am looking forward to finally returning back to work._

"**Louis is eager to return to duty and is looking forward to meeting the president.**" Malek relayed to General Hammond. "**When will my host and I be going on duty?**"

"SG1 will be preparing for their next mission tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. You have the remainder of this evening to spend as much time preparing or relaxing before you are required in the briefing room."

"**Very well. My host and I will meet you in the briefing room at 0800 hours.**" Malek replied. "**Thank you for supporting my host in this trying time. He needs as many friends as he can get and whilst I try to do my best for my host and can heal him from almost anything, I can't heal his friendships. Thank you for remaining supportive to him.**"

"It was a pleasure and tell Louis that he hasn't lost his friendships, once this all blows over many will accept what has happened."

"**But not all.**" Hammond did not need to answer, it was written all over his face. Not all friendships would or could be salvaged from this situation, but Malek would strive to repair as many as he could for his beloved host. "**Good Evening.**" Malek stated as a fair well, Hammond replied but Malek did not notice his thoughts were preoccupied with salvaging Louis friendships and relationships. _–There must be something I can do.- _Malek thought.

_I doubt that you can do anything. _Louis thought sadly, but Malek would not be put off, he would not fail in pleasing his host. Malek had been trying to hide his presence from the others, rarely speaking so it would not upset them, yet they still judged his host. Perhaps if Malek did the opposite, making his presence known…

With a determined stride Malek walked towards the cafeteria. He could feel Louis's scepticism but Malek had to try. As he strolled into the room several heads turned to face him, many had expressions of fear and disgust, Malek felt his hosts hope wilt and he sneered angrily at the humans. They immediately looked taken aback at Malek's attitude but Malek was not done. "**Hear this, my host may be willing to ignore your whispers and plotting behind his back but I am not**." The veiled threat was clear, Malek was not to be messed with. With his piece said Malek wandered over to the food area to pick out their meal. It did not take long for him to pick out a salad, coca cola and a chocolate mousse.

_You did not need to threaten them. _Louis thought eventually.

_-Yes I did, they needed to know me for who I am, they need to see how I behave and most importantly they need to understand how far I will go to protect you.- _Malek replied sternly. _–We've spent too long hiding and cowering to please them and still they judge, so I will not hide what and who I am.- _

"Hey, Malek." A familiar voice called. Malek turned to face Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. The two of them were sitting alone on a small table and were waving him over. Malek took a seat and smiled at them. "That was quite an entrance." Carter stated.

"**I felt it was due time for them to learn of who I am. I've spent too long hiding trying to please them and as a result my host has suffered. They think he is under my control so I will show them what it is like when I am in control, so they can learn the difference between Louis and I.**" Malek explained. "**I will not allow my host to continue to suffer.**" He added stubbornly.

Sam smiled warmly at Malek and Malek knew that he may be making progress. Perhaps he should have done this in the first place to help them adjust to a Tok'ra being amongst them. However there was no point in considering what they should have done, now was the time to consider what they should be doing. Malek noticed Sam glancing up and turned to meet the bright blue eyes of an approaching man. The man smiled hesitantly as he approached and Louis easily supplied Malek with a name. Captain Vincent Clarke. Supposedly one of Louis's friends, yet this blonde haired man had not been around when Louis needed him most. Still Malek would not judge him until he and his host had heard what the man had to say for himself.

"**Louis tells me your name is Vincent Clarke? Would you prefer me to call you Clarke?**" Malek asked.

"No call me Vinnie." The man, 'Vinnie' replied. "How is Louis?"

"**Louis is… he is having a hard time at the moment. They judge him because he is my host. He has never harmed anyone nor had he ever had ill intentions for them or his race and yet they still judge him.**" Malek stated, his tone suggesting he did not understand but Malek did, he knew how it was to be betrayed by someone that he trusted. The Tok'ra lived in a world where they could only trust other Tok'ra and no one else, even then it was dangerous, any one of them could be a Goa'uld or a Goa'uld sympathiser.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I had been here I would have kicked their asses." Vinnie replied glaring at a group of men who were staring at them. "I mean it is so obvious that you're not in control, you have arrogance about you that Louis does not naturally have. When you're in control, Louis looks different. Anyone can see that."

"**If I may be so bold. Where were you?**" Malek asked cautiously.

"My little girl has been ill, she could the flu virus and she became really sick but she is alright now and currently enjoying being the centre of attention." Vinnie stated with a fond smile as he thought about his daughter. "I hope my comrade's behaviour hasn't tainted your view on my race and our world."

"**I must say that I've been disappointed and disgusted by their behaviour but it is understandable, after all I am a creature that needs to share another body to survive. I can see why anyone would dislike that.**"

"But you're a symbiote not a parasite and you've proven that countless times." Sam replied.

"**Yes but they've never seen me in control that often. They can't recognise the difference between me and my host.**" Malek replied.

"Then their blind." Vinnie added. "What?" He asked as Daniel, Malek and Sam stared at him. The man shifted under their gaze, running a hand through his blonde hair in discomfort, a pale blush rose to his cheeks. "I mean I can see when Malek is in control and not Louis and I've only been here for a couple of hours. Only a blind man cannot see that Louis is not being controlled."

_I can always count on Vincent to see what no one else sees. _Louis thought with fondness. _He has always been there for me through thick and thin. If he had been here before this whole situation may have been a lot easier._

_-He can still help us.- _Malek replied. _–How about you take control now? He is your friend and I think the others will now recognise that you are in control.- _

_I would like to speak to him. _Louis replied hesitantly.

-_Then do so, my dear host. I will be here if you need me.- _Malek replied receding so Louis now had control. He felt Louis's nerves but after a few moments Vinnie calmed his host and Malek relaxed. Louis had needed his friends and now Malek had helped him regain one. It may not have seemed much, but to his host it was probably a miracle. With his host now happily chatting away to Sam, Daniel and Vinnie, Malek finally allowed himself to relax. He would not sleep but he could doze. He stretched his body gently, moving his small limbs to get the blood flowing before he tightened around his head and relaxed, his small body going limp. Louis was hesitant when he felt Malek's mind fade from his own but Malek simply stroked his hosts mind with his own, reminding the man that whilst he wasn't there in the hosts mind, he was not far away. _–I am merely resting.- _Malek stated reassuring the man. Louis relaxed and refocused on his friends.

Now that his mind was separated from Louis, Malek took the opportunity to delve into the memories he would never show Louis. Sebastian's sharp face filled his mind, the hosts dark eyes seemed to stare into Malek's very soul. He remembered how gentle the man was when Misha had first joined them. She had been a virgin, but through Malek she had learned to love Sebastian and Delek. His two lovers had been so cautious and caring; she had grown to adore them. His calloused hands had gently caressed her skin, his lips and tongue had worshipped her body and when he finally took her she felt as if she was a Goddess worshipped by her most loyal worshipper.

_-Why did it all change?- _Malek thought sombrely. _–Why did he change?- _Sebastian had slowly disappeared, taking control less and less. Delek had become harsher and harsher, he snapped more often at Misha until she could not stand to face him. Malek had been forced to take control and protect his host from their two… well, they were really lovers. _–At least not anymore.- _Malek thought quietly. The problem was, Malek still desired Delek and Sebastian. Centuries of love could never be erased and Malek would never try to forget the precious moments they shared.- _But has Delek forgotten?- _Malek asked himself sadly.

_Malek? _Louis asked, his voice tainted with concern. Malek realised he must have let himself slip into his hosts mind; either that or he let his mental barriers lower subconsciously. _Are you okay?_

_-I am fine, dear host. I was just remembering some… some things.- _Malek stated softly. –_Don't mind me.-_

_But I can feel that your upset. _

_-It's nothing. I'm just thinking.- _Malek replied. _–I… I miss my brethren and my lover.- _Malek admitted. _–But whilst I can return to my people, the love I shared with Delek and his hosts is never going to be returned. I've lost them for good.-_

_Why?_

_-I don't know why.- _Malek replied. _–All I remember was how cold he became, how shallow and selfish he behaved. I don't remember my hosts and I ever hurting or upsetting him and his hosts, yet he became so cold to us. He is not the same person and yet I…-_

_You still love him. _Louis stated softly.

_-Yes. I miss him even now. Once upon a time he would have missed me but now I wonder if he is too busy trying to commandeer my seat on the council. Perhaps he has already replaced me with another.-_

_No. If he loved you like you love him, he would never betray him. I can feel how much you care for him even when you're trying so hard to hate him. That kind of love could never end._

_-And yet it has.- _Malek whispered. _–But do not mind me, I will be alright. This is not the first time a relationship has ended badly for me. But do me a favour Louis, don't waste you life away working, and don't let me work us to death. When Delek began to change I was always so busy 'running' the base, in actual fact half the stuff I was doing wasn't important, at least not as important as Delek and Sebastian. Don't let work stop you from experiencing love.- _

_I won't and I won't let you make the same mistakes either. _Louis promised. _Do you want to take control? _

_-No this is your time.- _Malek replied. _–You need your friends.-_

_But you need friends more than me. _Louis replied. _You may have me but you've got no one else. I've got people outside this base, friends who don't even know you. These guys do and they've accepted you, you need them. Go ahead, please take control, you need it more than me. _

_-Thank you, Louis. I am grateful for the offer but I need some time alone.-_

_Don't seclude yourself, Malek. I want to help if I can._

_-You help by accepting me.- _Malek thought gently as he tightened around his hosts spine, his mind warm with love and hope. _–I won't seclude myself, I will be right here if I need you or if you need me. I just need to think for a small while.- _

_Okay. _Louis thought reluctantly. Malek could tell his host wanted to do more than talk, he wanted to help but he was unable to do anything but offer support. To Malek, his hosts support was a life-line and that was all he needed but Louis wanted to do more. _I'm here if you need me. _Louis stated softly before he slowly, hesitantly focused back on their human companions. Louis continued talking with them but Malek could sense the host regularly checking in on him making sure Malek was really alright. Malek felt his small heart swell with gratefulness and he snuggled into his hosts spine revelling in the love and care being projected towards him by his host. Malek may have lost Delek's love but he had earned an even greater love. The love of his host.


	5. One of the team

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking."** I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Five: One of the team

At 0800, Louis obediently entered the briefing room where SG1 waited patiently. "General, Colonel." He stated greeting the two commanding officers with respect before nodding to Teal'c, Daniel and Sam as he took his seat. The moment Daniel and Sam were permitted to speak the two of them regaled their gathered audience with their eagerness to explore the most recent planet they've discovered. Malek could see that the General was amused and immediately deduced that he had already decided to let them go, but Daniel and Sam had no idea. Finally the General put them out of their misery and granted them the request to explore the new planet.

_-Was I the only one to see that General Hammond was amused and already agreeable to the idea of exploring this planet?- _Malek asked as Louis followed the two excited SG1 members. The two of them talked between themselves excitably as O'Neill lagged behind obviously not as excitedly as Daniel or Sam. Louis shared an amused glance with Teal'c. _–Should Jack not be leading us?- _Malek asked curiously as Louis finally noticed Jack lagging behind.

_He should but it is most likely that he will take the lead when we are all suited up and ready for action._ Louis replied._ He is probably waiting for Daniel and Sam to calm down… well at least tone down their excitement. _Louis added.

Sure enough, once they pulled on their uniforms and weapons the atmosphere around them changed. They went from friends (or in Daniel and Sam's case, over-excited children) to warriors and brothers in arms. Even Daniel, a civilian, had an expression of one who was preparing for a fight or a danger. Malek himself was on edge, ready, watching, waiting for any sign of danger or allies. Louis was also on edge, nervous even though Malek could not blame the man after all if they found the Tok'ra or a friend then Malek would offer Louis the chance to break the bond they shared. However Malek was not as nervous, if Louis was anxious at the mere thought of Malek leaving him then there was a large chance that the host would choose to stay as Maleks host.

_-I am not familiar with this world.- _Malek thought as they finally stepped onto the planet's surface. Before them lay hills of green grass and in the distance there were hints of forests and woodlands, many planets looked like this but Malek was sure he had never been on this world before. _–I do not think we'll find the Tok'ra here.- _He told Louis, a little disappointed but mostly relieved as it meant a little more time alone with his host.

_This was on the charts you translated for General Hammond. _Louis replied.

_-Yes, I remember. However as I informed your General I did not know all addresses and I could not assure your people's safety if they went through. However I do believe this is a world free from Goa'uld control. From my memories of my missions undercover, I cannot recall this world mentioned or even recorded. I can only surmise it is a long forgotten world. Some planets are lucky like this. They are used by the Goa'uld but over time they are forgotten and then inevitably freed from those parasites.- _

_We can only hope that the natives, if there are any natives are friendly. _Louis though cautiously.

_-I cannot answer, for I do not know. I too hope the natives are friendly, but to be sure I shall allow you to remain in control. It would be unwise for me to show myself until I know the natives and have a good understanding of how they may or may not react.- _Malek replied. _–It will not be good if we attract any undue attention. As it is Teal'c is obviously a Jaffa. If they dislike anything to do with the Goa'uld, or even if they remember the Goa'uld they will react to Teal'c and thus myself if I do choose to reveal myself.- _

_Unlike Teal'c you can hide yourself._

_-I just came across sounding very cold, didn't I? Forgive me, I did not mean it as it sounded.-_

_No, I understand. We sometimes use the same tactics, we see how someone reacts to us and that judges how we continue in negotiations and wars._ Louis replied. _Still it is a shame we must hide behind Teal'c, the poor guy has only recently joined us, yet he has faced so much already._

_-Yes he has suffered Mayebourne's insults just as much as I. Fortunately via my actions I helped save him from Mayebourne when the greedy man tried to take him.- _Malek replied thoughtfully. _–I had forgotten about the man. The day Kawalsky had become a host, was also the day Teal'c saved SG1 from Apophis's hands. I had forgotten.-_

_Well we were being held and interrogated by my superiors. That alongside everything else kept us busy and distracted. When Kawalsky came back we were so concerned about him that we barely noticed the second Goa'uld. We have yet to speak to him, but General Hammond assures us that he is safe._

_-Yes, I heard his passionate claims that Apophis and therefore all Goa'uld are false Gods. I feel inclined to believe him but I will continue to be wary. After all not only was he the first prime of Apophis, he also carries an infant Goa'uld.-_

_We can't do much about that, the parasite keeps him alive. How did you grow?_

_-I was one of many, born within a plentiful lake. We lived and hunted together. The water is unique there, just the right temperature to keep our body heat stable and the planet's magnetic field simulated energy and brain waves meaning we were healthy and well taken care of. We remained there until we were ready to take our first hosts.-_

_So you don't use Jaffa._

_-Only the Goa'uld use humans in such a way.- _Malek replied. _–It is true that the human body is perfect and perhaps necessary to our growth, but our queen was able to combat this need by finding planets with just the right environment for us, to have Jaffa is to behave similar to the Goa'uld. We would not enslave humankind in such a way.-_

_That is what makes you better. _Louis thought quietly. _However that does not help Teal'c. _

_-I wish I could offer a cure like I have with Kawalsky but there is no cure for a Jaffa. Once the pouch is made it is essential for a juvenile to be placed inside to keep the Jaffa alive.-_

_Can you offer a Tok'ra?_

_-No.- _Malek thought sadly. _–We have no young. There have been none since our queen died at the hands of Ra.- _Malek sighed. _–Perhaps one day the Jaffa will be as free as your kind. But until then they will have to remain slaves to the Goa'uld. I only wish it must not be so.-_

_Perhaps Teal'c can see what you cannot. He is passionate about the freedom of his people, being a Jaffa he may see what you cannot and find solutions that you may not even consider. We can only hope and pray for him. _

Malek would have replied but the sound of angry dogs filled their ears. A young man raced down the hill towards them glancing back at the three dogs chasing him. Almost instantly all of them raised their guns and fired a few shots. The dogs stopped in shock before whimpering and racing away leaving the young man untouched. The man's dark eyes took in Louis and Jack who stood before him side by side. Malek noticed that the young man seemed very wary of them and he 'smiled' in approval. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Jack handled the young man well and answered some of his questions but when Sam went to speak the boy turned his head gasping. Louis and Malek could not understand what was wrong until he finally whispered. "I cannot look upon the face of a woman.

_-In some cultures it is taboo for a woman to show her face or any part of her skin.- _Malek thought. _–This means that Sam is in mortal peril if any other….- _Stampeding hooves interrupted his words and three mounted men appeared. The moment they saw Sam they raised their bows. The boy, Abu tried to stop them but the men would not listen but Jack merely raised his gun ready to attack. _–This is not going to end well.- _Malek thought.

_We will not allow them to kill Sam! _

_-No we will not but if our first acts are to kill some of the natives then we may make enemies of the others.- _Malek warned. _–Let us try to avoid this if we can. There must be a way out of this. Perhaps Daniel can think of something.- _Louis and Malek listened as they pleaded with the three mounted men to allow them back through the gate and let Sam live. A fourth rider appeared, an aged man who spoke with a voice tainted with age and wisdom. This man turned out to be Abu's father and leader to their clan. When Abu told his father that Sam had helped save him from the dogs the man told the mounted riders to lower the weapons. _–Abu saved her, but at what cost.- _Malek thought. _–They dislike women wearing clothes of man and showing their faces, they will not take kindly to her appearance if we continue to their home.- _

_We will have to trust them._

_-Trust those who had arrows aimed at the female member of our team. They would have shot her quite happily if the clan leader had not arrived. I cannot and will not trust them.-_

_But they do not need to know that. We have to keep calm and oblivious, we must negotiate with them and try to set our differences aside. _Louis stated wisely. _Angering them now, when the leader has just declared Sam safe and protected will just be pushing our luck. Right now Sam's life and freedom is in that man's hands. If he chooses to withdraw his protection they may try to kill her again, forcing us to act and therefore destroying any chance of negotiations._

_-You are right.- _Malek replied in amusement. -_You've become much more eager to give out your intelligence. I am proud of you.- _He stated. Louis mentally flushed in embarrassment. _–Still, we must watch over Sam, someone may try something and we will need to protect her.- _

_What are you thinking?_

_-That boy Abu, I do not like him. There is something about him… but I am not sure. I will have to think on what I feel and see, all I know is that I've got a strange feeling of discomfort. I think something may happen and we will have to be prepared to deal with whatever may arise.- _Malek stated.

_I think all of us will be prepared. _Louis replied, both of them could see how the rest of SG1 was tense, ready in case things went sour. _However we can only re-act to whatever happens, we cannot truly prepare. They are after all, aliens to us. _

_-Of course. Still keep your weapon ready in case we have to move to defend ourselves.- _Malek instructed. _–I hope we do not have to use it, but if needs be, we must.- _Malek thought as he watched the tribe leader tell Sam she would stay with the woman and learn to be a woman, dress, veil and all. _–Something tells me she won't like that.- _Malek stated humorously and he was right, she glared at the men as they stared gob-smacked at how beautiful she appeared in her flowing blue gown. _–Louis… Louis! Your brain is up here not down there.- _

Louis had the decency to blush in embarrassment. _I'm sorry, I'm just so used to thinking she is one of the guys, that seeing her like this is… well she is absolutely stunning. I didn't know how beautiful she could be._

_-Yes, she is indeed beautiful, but if you continue to stare she may become very insulted.- _Malek stated. _–As it is, she does not like how she is dressed and staring at her will make her angry and more self-conscious.- _Louis took Malek's words to heart and turned away allowing Sam to collect herself. Malek hissed as the boy, Abu stared at Sam and called her beautiful but Malek could see the greed in his eyes. _–Now I know he is up to something. We must protect Sam.- _

_We cannot remain with Sam, this is a woman's tent. _Louis thought.

_-We may not be able to remain inside but I will not leave her tent unguarded.- _Malek replied determinedly. _–I've seen that look once before when I was with Misha. The Goa'uld that captured us sold us into slavery. I put Misha to sleep and suffered at the hands of our Goa'uld 'masters' until I could finally escape. Misha never learned of what happened to her body at their hands, I never told her and I never showed her.- _

_I'm sorry. _Louis thought sadly.

_-Do not be, it was long ago when Sebastian was still around and Delek still loved us. He soothed her and then soothed me. It is a bad memory, one I'd rather forget, but it is just a memory. I have never affect how I act or feel, it just makes me more passionate to stop the Goa'uld.- _

_Do you think Abu intends the same?_

_-I cannot be sure. He may try and take her for his own, he may sell her or he may have very different plans. All I know is that he is planning something. Sam will be able to defend herself but she is in a restrictive dress with no weapons. It is better if we remain close.- _Malek replied. _–Now. Let us speak to the tribesmen, let us learn of their culture so we can be prepared.-_

The following hours were filled with talking, eating and celebration. The tribe celebrated the newcomers and blessed them with song and dance. They regaled their guests with tales of their ancestors and fed them well. Still Louis found it to be uncomfortable because one of their team was left out hidden behind a sheet in the distance with other women. Malek tightened around his hosts spine, _-It cannot be helped, Mer Ann'wyld- _Louis immediately became curious with the words Malek spoke, after all Malek had not spoken or thought of his peoples tongue since he had joined with Louis. _–Mer Ann'wyld means my beloved.- _He informed his host.

_Why have you not spoken your language before? _Louis asked curiously.

_-Would it have helped? If any of your people had heard my tongue they would have known how different we were and it would have further ensured our seclusion from everyone else.- _Malek replied. _–The humans were looking to judge us, judge you, to hear such words coming from your mouth would have worsened your situation.-_

_I do not want you to stop being who you are for me. _Louis thought sadly.

_-I have not stopped being myself, Fer FyCariadon Kea. I simply kept quiet, but now I do not need to keep my people's tongue a secret any longer. In our shared mind and off your world we are relatively safe. But I must ask you to be cautious when you speak my peoples words outloud, some people will immediately assume you are betraying them, or I am in control and no longer trust you. If your government hears some of our words they will assume I'm given you knowledge of my race and immediately seek you out.-_

_I will be careful. _Louis vowed.

_-Now, Mer Prinekh. As night falls we must watch Sam's tent, the boy will wait for darkness to fall so he is less likely to be seen. Most people will be sleeping but we will remain awake and watch from the shadows.- _Malek stated.

It was actually early in the morning that Abu made his move. As the sun's rays started to appear over the horizon, the boy slipped into Sam's tent. Malek and Louis heard the sound of movement and then the boy slipped out the back with Sam tied up unable to fight. Malek immediately tensed ready to help. _Wait. _Louis thought. _He's expecting an attack right now, we need to take him by surprise or he may hurt Sam. _Malek reluctantly relaxed. _Right let's inform Colonel O'Neill first and then we can track him._ Malek receded allowing Louis control. The human immediately raced to get the remainder of SG1. Together with the tribes leader they followed the boy who had mounted two horses.

_-Be careful Louis. Wherever the boy is taking her will not be safe.- _Malek warned his small body twitching in agitation. _–I think he plans to sell her. He is travelling with purpose.- _The tribes leader seemed to tense in fear and then slouch in shame. He told SG1 that his son was heading to a warrior tribe, a tribe led by a man who strongly believed that woman should neither be seen or heard. _–If she is sold to him she will suffer.- _Malek thought.

_Even if she is, she will not be there long enough to be seriously harmed. We will get her back. _Louis thought in reply. _But first we have to find and catch up with them. We'll be no good to her or anyone if we cannot get near enough to rescue her._

_-Do not worry about this. I can easily find them, their trail is still fresh and we can still follow them. It will be approaching the clan's home that will be the hardest part. If they are a warrior race as the clan's leader states, then there will be many armed humans patrolling the perimeter of their home. Not only that, but they may also be very well armed. Perhaps not as well armed as you, your people or even I but still well armed among the natives. If we are fortunate they will be able to negotiate for her release but if push comes to shove we will be able to get her out of there.-_

_How?_

_-I do not plan to join your comrades. We will sneak around the clan's camp and position ourselves so that we may rescue Sam if the negotiations go sour.- _Malek replied.

_Do you think that will be necessary?_

_-Yes. If it goes wrong we need to have a backup plan.-_

_But won't stealing the clan leader's latest acquisition declaring war upon his clan? _

_-Yes it is, which is why I hope that we will not need to act.- _Malek replied as Louis told the others of Malek's plan, Malek could see that the clan leader was curious, who was Malek? Louis focused on the rest of SG1 expecting protest but instead they all agreed that having someone as back-up was a brilliant idea. Once they were near enough Louis crept off into the trees his sharp eyes trying to spot any movement that indicate enemies.

_You should take control, you know what to do._ Louis thought after a few moments.

_-You know just as well as I, but I will take control this once, however I will recede once it is time to talk or interact with one of your team. We do not want the natives noticing me.- _Malek thought as he took control. It was fortunate that Malek did take control just then because his sharp hearing heard the sound of movement. In moments Malek had scaled a tree and was hiding among some foliage. Two warriors appeared in the area Malek and Louis had stood not moments before talking amongst themselves.

"That female is exotic. Turghan must be pleased with his latest female.

"I wonder where she came from?"

"Who cares, as long as she does her duty to her new master.

_-They dare speak ill of her.- _Malek thought with a frown. _–If I was not trying to stay out of this, I would drop down and kill them where they stood.-_

_But you are trying to stay out of it. Besides it sounds as if she has not yet 'done her duty', which means she is untouched, for now. That is good._

"Turghan bought her with 300 weights of gold. He could have bought many women with that amount. I wonder if she was worth it."

"If she is not Turghan will either sell her or kill her. She is of no value if she cannot obey her new husband.

"Still she will need to be watched, she has already tried to escape once."

"Turghan was most displeased."

"I wonder what he did to punish her…"

Malek dropped down to the ground as they disappeared. _–She may not have been touched but she must have been punished for trying to run. This Turghan must be their clan leader and obviously 300 weights of Gold must be a large amount to them.-_

_I can't believe they buy their women._

_-Unfortunately it is true, many cultures see women as nothing more than objects, a possession they can do what they please with. It disgusts me, but unfortunately we can do nothing, if we do it will not be us that pay but the clan that took us in. No we will just have to save those we can and hope that no harm comes to anyone.- _With this said, Malek slinked forward listening out for any sounds. Slowly the trees thinned until a camp could be seen. Malek paused there and waited, watching.

_There is O'Neill, Daniel and the Chieftain. _Louis stated as they watched the three men. They approached a tent covered with animal furs and well-guarded before slipping inside. _That must be the warrior chief's home. _Louis added. _It looks like a place for a chieftain, not that I would know much about that. _

_-No, you are right, this is the home of a chieftain, I've seen many and warrior clans love to decorate themselves and their homes with skins and bones of their victims.- _Malek replied. _–They use them as trophies and to show others their power.- _Malek continued as he cautiously approached the camp. Behind the chieftain's home was a 'penned' in area where the women were secluded. Malek would avoid this area out of respect to the women, instead he carefully skirted around the area and crept closer to the chieftain's hut. Finally they were close enough that they could hear what was said but could not see. Daniel was offering Turghan 500 weights of gold but the man would not be moved. Daniel then tried to explain that Sam was important to them, a clan leader, a shaman. _–It looks like this… Turghan will not listen.- _Malek stated, tensing preparing to move in if he was needed.

_If they can't negotiate, Jack will get her out. _As if in response to Louis's words a gunshot was heard and Malek flinched. Turghan immediately became excited about the weapon and finally, _finally _the man allowed Sam free. All members of SG1 raced from the area not wanting to be around when Turghan realised that the pistol had limited ammo. _Who knew Jack's trigger happy fingers would come in handy? _Louis thought in amusement as they re-joined the team.

The team was relaxing in the shade, more than ready to head back through the gate went Abu finally appeared. Malek immediately sneered at the boy and withdrew as Louis demanded control. "Please help me!" Abu pleaded. "They caught us trying to get away and now…"

"Hey, wait a minute. Who is us?" Jack asked.

"Nya and me!" Abu exclaimed. "I'd hoped Turghan would have traded your Samantha Carter for Nya. When he didn't I went back and tried to get away with her, but they caught us. If you don't help she'll be stoned to death!

"Why should we care…" Jack asked angrily.

"Sir." Sam stated. "We can't…"

"We can't get involved." Daniel replied. "We can't get involved with the politics of any world."

"We can't just leave her to die!" Sam exclaimed passionately. "There has to be some way to save her!" She turned to their friendly chieftain and stared. "Please." Abu turned to his father and begged the man to find a way to save the girl he loved.

"Well… there is one law of our people…" The chieftain stated. Soon after they'd discovered a way to stop Turghan from killing his daughter, they arrived back at the warrior clan's camp. Turghan glared angry at their interruption. After all to their people no other person or clan can interfere with a clan's punishment of a female. Still he listened as the other chieftain spoke but when it was stated that another chieftain could protest against another chieftain's decisions. Turghan refused to fight the old man but Sam took up the challenge as their 'chief'.

_-This doesn't look good.-_

_Why does it not look good? Sam can fight just as well as any man._

_-Some clans fight to the death.- _Malek stated softly. _–If Turghan has his way he may kill Sam.-_

_What! _

"What!" Jack's voice echoed. Obviously he had just been told by the friendly chieftain. "You can't do this!" He moved to intervene but the clan's warriors held knives to them. They could do nothing as they watched Sam and Turghan circle each other knifes at the ready. Sam's knife was tiny compared to Turghan's great one but she easily dodged the man as he moved to strike.

Malek felt Louis tense and he surged forward preventing Louis from rushing in. _We have to help! _Louis cried out. _We can't just stand here and watch. Please Malek!_

_-I wish we could, Mer Ann'wyld, but we cannot become involved. She is fighting as our chieftain, fighting for our lives as well as Nya's. If we involve ourselves it shows that we doubt her leadership and power and that could be extremely bad for all involved. We must have faith in her. Remember she can fight just as well as I, we just have to hope she is better than Turghan.- _Malek explained already feeling bad for taking control against his hosts will, he had not done so for a long time. _–I'm sorry. But I had to take control.- _

_I know. _Louis stated quietly his voice sad as he was forced to watch Sam fight for her life. Malek sighed quietly at his host's upset tone and hugged him offering the man comfort. Fortunately Louis's fear did not happen. Samantha, though having a few close calls she finally disarmed the man and pinned him to the ground, her small knife at his throat. _She is brilliant. _Louis exclaimed as she demanded his submission and the freedom of her team, Abu's clan and Nya. The man reluctantly submitted and the eight of them, nine if they counted Malek, fled back to the friendly clan.

Just as the six of them made a move to leave the clan leader asked them to wait, telling them that to remember SG1 they would… and then the sheets that separated man from woman were pulled down and the women ran free, their faces uncovered. "This is how you will be remembered." The wise old chieftain stated with a smile.

SG1 stated farewells, wishing them all well before the finally made their way back through the gate and back home. The armoured guards lowered their weapons as they realised who they were and Malek let out a mental breath and relaxed against his host's spine, very relieved to see the face of General Hammond. _–I never thought I'd be so relieved to see Earth and her people.- _Malek told his host. _–Still I feel a little disappointed that we have not found my brethren. I miss my friends-_

_We will find them, eventually. _Louis replied softly. _There are hundreds of planets for us to explore and the Tok'ra cannot hide forever. _

"Welcome back SG1. Head to the infirmary to be checked out and then head to the briefing room." Hammond instructed.

Malek soon found himself on medical bed with Doctor Fraiser's fingers gently caressing Louis's skin, just above where he lay. "How is Malek today?" She asked Louis as she watched a scanner with Malek's small form projected onto it.

"He's been well." Louis replied.

"He looks in full health, but I do not know much about symbiotes to be sure." Janet replied.

_-I am at full health.- _Malek stated.

"He says he is at full health." Louis stated, Janet gave a nod with an approving smile.

"Well I think that is everything. You better head to the briefing." She instructed.

Louis quickly left and re-joined the rest of SG1 as the entered the briefing room. Malek remained quiet for the most part, only speaking mentally to his host whilst they updated General Hammond. Everything they told the General was not new, they more or less recounted their adventure to the letter, including Malek's silent input. It was so like the Tok'ra briefings that Malek simply relaxed against his host's spine, lazily listening in.

_Malek. _Malek hummed in reply to his host. _Would you like to help Daniel and Sam with their translations? _

_-Yes.- _Malek replied.

_Then take control. _Louis instructed. _You've had to hide a lot today. It is your turn for control. _

_-Thank you.- _Malek replied sliding forward and taking control. The humans around them knew Malek had taken control as Louis's facial expression changed. "**What is it that you wish for me to translate?**" He asked Sam and Daniel as he walked with them down the corridor to their offices.

"We have several videos of inscriptions that we'd like for you to translate." Daniel replied. "I've also drawn some symbols that I memorised." He added as they entered Daniel's office where several large images lay on top of his table. "What can you read of these?

Malek glanced down at the drawings first. "**Were you in a holding cell or a dungeon when you saw these?**

"Yes, why?"

"**These inscriptions speak of death and of hosts. It roughly translates into 'those who inhabit this room are to be taken by Gods or Death.'**" Malek explained. "**The inscription explains it all.**"

"And what about these.

"**It speaks of the almighty God Apophis. It speaks of how he visits regularly to partake in the splendours of their people. He would take some of them away and when they returned they were not who they used to be. They were almighty and powerful, Apophis had made them into Gods.**"

"So the planet we visited was a host world."

"**Yes. And obviously it is still in use.**" Malek answered. "**I think it is very fortunate that you got away. As it is Kawalsky is paying the price for visiting that world and will continue to pay it until I can find my brethren.**" At the mention of Kawalsky, their expressions changed from curiosity to sadness, knowing that Kawalsky's freedom depended on them finding Malek's brethren. "**A few of them are gate addresses. But I would be very wary about visiting them, if Apophis had the addresses, then they are Goa'uld controlled worlds.**"

"We will have to put these addresses on the system as potential Goa'uld inhabited worlds. We don't want to accidentally stumble on one of them." Sam stated. "I'll take these to the control room and have them put onto the system with warnings.

"Whilst Sam is doing that, could you tell me about the Goa'uld's? So far I know of Ra and Apophis, both Goa'uld's took their names from Egyptian Gods, is that the same as every other Goa'uld?"

"**Well I do not know if they've all taken Egyptian names because I do not know your mythology, however I can tell you of the Goa'uld's I know. There are many, hundreds in fact but I can tell you of the ones you are most likely to come across. There is Apophis as you already know, Heru'ur…**"

* * *

A couple of days later the team was ready to head through the gate again. They had already done several tests, sending MALP's through the gate to their target location. So far they knew it was a dark place, with very little light. Malek was wary but Louis was eager. Kawalsky was deteriorating. The Goa'uld could not take control but by just being there, Kawalsky was suffering. They needed to find the Tok'ra and fast. So Malek remained quiet even though he felt distinctly uncomfortable going through the gate to such a dark place. _–Be on your guard, this planet will be a dangerous place.- _

_I know, but we must go through. _Louis replied. _We can't let Kawalsky remain like this, he is suffering._

_-I know but we cannot save Kawalsky if we ourselves need saving.- _Malek warned. _–We will have to be on constant guard, ready for anything. That dark place could hold any number of dangers. I would prefer to have a zat'nik'tel with us but your primitive guns will have to do.- _

_Their not that primitive._

_-Yes they are. You kill and ask questions later. The first shot of a zat'nik'tel stuns, if we had one of them we could stun and observe any dangers and deal with them accordingly.- _

_I'd rather any dangers be destroyed first before we consider what to do with them._

_-Which is the typical thought pattern of your race, not all 'dangers' are dangerous to you. In fact some of the threatening looking races could be friendly. After all am I not a prime example of this. I am a creature that needs to take a host body, some would see me as parasitic, evil, yet both you and I know this is not the case. We cannot judge what is a danger just from appearances, we must also judge them on their actions.- _

_Alright. I'll keep my eyes open._

_-I will watch over you and SG1.- _Malek vowed. _–Now, make sure you have enough ammunition and weaponry, you may need it.- _Louis slowly nod his head, checking his weapons and ammo supply. The rest of their team was quickly doing the same, double checking they had double of everything, just in case. The gate dialled loudly before them as the man at the consoles informed them of each Chevron locking. _–As if we could miss them locking into place.- _Malek thought.

_It is protocol. _

_-It is an un-needed protocol.- _Malek replied. _–Still, let us not become distracted. We must prepare for the dangers we may face on the other side of this wormhole.- _Malek stated. Louis agreed whole heartedly and followed the rest of his team through the wormhole. The moment they were through Malek tried to adjust his hosts eyesight but there was only so much Malek could do. Fortunately Louis had night-vision goggles and soon they were seeing relatively well. They followed a path through the dark forest but they became distracted by a sound. Louis immediately tensed as well as Malek, Malek saw movement and took control ducking just as something tried to collide with him and his host. He swivelled around and immediately attacked his would be attacker. The humanoid grunted as Malek hit him with his symbiote strength, the man's face should have broken and indeed Malek felt something happen but the man's face felt like stone, solid and immovable. The man turned back and immediately struggled with Malek. A shiver went up and down Louis's spine and Malek once again ducked just as another humanoid moved to strike him from behind. He rolled away and quickly stood ready to fight. Stones flew through the air and struck their attackers. Malek turned and faced their rescuers.

_They look like members of the KKK. _Malek once again poked at his hosts memories. The KKK, white people hunting Black people simply because of the colour of their skin. Malek would have shaken his head at such prejudice but currently he was more focused on their rescuers who were covered head to tail with large white, ghost like sheets. _Is it a case of out of the pan and into the fire? _Louis asked as the primitive men fled into the forest.

_-There is only one way to find out.- _Malek thought as he finally let down his guard and receded, allowing Louis control of his body. As they approached, they held their rescuers at gun point. Jack immediately pulled their hoods off to reveal two men and a woman. They immediately asked if they were the Gods returning, which they adamantly denied._ –If they find me, they will believe us Gods. This must not be so, whatever progress they've made may deteriorate. They must not put their faith back onto the Goa'uld.- _

_I understand. _Louis replied as the people explained about the 'Touched' and the 'Untouched'. They were the Untouched and the savages that attacked him were the Touched.

_-Hmmm.- _Malek mumbled.

_What? What is it?_

_-There is something in your bloodstream…- _

_What? _

_-Do not worry I am able to fight it off but I am not entirely sure what 'it' is.- _Malek replied. _–This 'Touched' they speak of. It must be contagious, which means we have all been infected. We cannot return to Earth until this is cured. We may bring a devastating virus back to Earth, as it is we have no idea what will happen to the rest of us.- _

"Sir!" Louis cried out. "I need to talk to you in private, now.

Jack frowned but immediately joined Louis and stepped a little way away from the group. "What is it?"

"We've been Touched." Louis explained simply. "Malek is telling me there is something in my blood. He is not entirely sure what it is but he believes it unwise to leave this world until we find a cure. If I am infected we may all be infected.

"Then what do we do?

"Malek is instinctually curing it but I think that he may analyse what it is doing and try to find out how he is naturally healing it." Louis replied. _–That is exactly what I am trying to do.- _Malek thought proudly. "Until then we will have to remain here and hope that we cannot become 'Touched'." _–Be warned, don't let the Untouched know we may be Touched, if their behaviour to the existing Touched is to believe, they won't act kindly to us.- _Louis agreed and said as much to Jack, who also bowed his head in agreement.

"Carter." Sam approached looking expectantly at them but Jack simply turned to Louis.

"Sam, we have been 'Touched', Malek tells me there is something in my blood. It is likely we all have something in our blood. We cannot return to Earth until this is cured."

"What do we need to do?" Jack asked.

"We'll need medical kits, especially kits to analyse blood. Specimen jars to analyse anything we find. We'll need as much equipment as we can get through the gate." Sam replied.

"Teal'c, we need to head back to the Stargate." Jack called.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked confused. Sam wandered over and whispered into Daniel's ear. The man's eyes widened and he stared at Louis waiting for confirmation, Louis nodded and Daniel's face fell. The Untouched was unsure what was going on, but the team ignored them racing back to the gate. Carter immediately dialled the gate whilst the men armed their weapons and positioned themselves in a semi-circle to protect the female of their group.

"Sir."

"Captain Carter? SG1 only left a short while ago, why are you calling in?"

"It looks like there is a contagion here and Malek says Louis has caught it, which means we may have as well. I need any medical equipment you can spare. We dare not come back through."

"That is understandable. What has Malek said about it?"

"Only that he is not sure what it is, but he is looking into it." Sam replied.

"Good. We'll send the equipment through now. Good Luck SG1." Hammond stated. Moments after the stargate shut down, the ring started redialling. Louis heard a machine slide through its turning wheels carrying it down the ramp until it was behind them.

"Right, should we head somewhere safer or remain here?" Sam asked curiously.

_-We should stay near to the gate, we need to be able to contact Earth if we need more supplies.- _Malek thought in reply.

"Malek says we should stay near the gate in case we need supplies." Louis stated.

"If we remain here we need to be alert for the 'Touched'." Jack added. "But Malek is right, we will need to remain near the gate. Daniel go help Sam, Malek, Louis, Teal'c, let's secure the perimeter. Don't step out of sight, we don't know where the 'Touched' may be hiding.

_-Yes, O'Neill is right. Our sight is not at its best, it is far better that we remain in line of sight.- _Malek told Louis. _–Be very cautious, our attackers literally appeared out of nowhere.- _

_Yes, I know. Have you had any luck analysing the virus?_

_-Some, it is attacking something in your body, yet I am able to prevent its dangerous affects.- _Malek explained. _–I'm still not entirely sure what it is at the moment. It seems to be attacking your immune system but I cannot tell what it is targeting specifically. Whatever it is, I am able to prevent it from taking a hold of your immune system. However it is not gone from your body. Whatever it is has a food source in your body, though as I've already said, I am unsure what it is.-_

_Hmm, perhaps the tests Sam and Daniel will shed some light on it?_

_-Perhaps. Now pay attention, we cannot afford to be distracted in such a hostile environment.- _Malek instructed. _–I will be watching with you, but I will also be trying to monitor this virus.-_

_Ok, I'll keep alert._ Louis promised focusing back on the forest. If they had not had night goggles on their faces, seeing would have been incredibly difficult. Fortunately they did have the night goggles on and all saw the shadows flittering about in the distance. Louis set up perimeter alerts and then cautiously backed away to the relative safety of the others.

"How is it going Carter?" Jack asked as he watched the only female of their team work on some blood samples.

"I can see an unknown substance inside the blood but I cannot tell what it is meant to be doing. I will have to carefully analyse it.

"Malek told me that it is attacking the immune system." Louis informed her, his back still towards them as he stared out into the pitch black. "We're not alone."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

-_Indeed? Does the Jaffa have no other words…-_

_I think that is him agreeing with us. _Louis replied. "I don't know how much time we have before they decide to attack again." Louis added, Teal'c slowly bowed his head in agreement as he held his staff weapon ready.

"Louis is right…" Jack mumbled. "Carter."

"Sir, I've got the virus, Daniel's blood is clear. I'll need to take blood samples from each of you." Sam stated.

Jack nodded. "Very well, Daniel take my place, I'll go next. Teal'c will follow and then Louis."

_-Is that necessary? Teal'c is probably protected by his primta and you're protected by me.- _Malek stated.

"Malek wants to know if taking blood from me and Teal'c is necessary." Louis asked.

"I want to see if the symbiote is actually holding the virus off, or whether Malek and the parasite are actually killing it." Sam answered. No one could argue with her after that, even Malek was curious to see what she may find. Sam worked quickly and efficiently. Within half hour she had the samples in front of her and was carefully analysing them. "Louis and Teal'c show very small signs of the virus but it is being held at bay." Sam looked at Jack. "Ours however have large ammounts of the virus.

"Can you tell what the virus is doing?" Daniel asked.

"There is no sign in the blood."

"Malek said it's targeting the immune system, what if there was a chemical feeding the virus." Daniel stated. "Perhaps we should look at this in another angle. Instead of looking at the virus perhaps we should look at our blood. What is or isn't in our bloods compared to yours?"

Sam nodded in agreement and went back to scanning the blood but Daniel's words had given Malek an idea. _–I'm going to very carefully control your immune system and stop some of the chemicals in your body from doing their job. It may be that something in your immune system is feeding the virus.- _Malek explained.

_Is that a good idea?_

_-I will do it carefully, I'll stop one, if it has no effect I'll get it working again and then work on the next one. Do not worry, I will not harm you or allow it to inadvertently harm you.- _

_Alright then, but I will inform the others just in case._

_-Good idea. I will wait for you to tell them.-_

"Malek thinks that the best way to get to the bottom of this is to find out what is feeding the virus. He's going to deny the virus food by preventing the chemicals that aid my immune system from working. He is going to do it gradually one at a time so I do not suffer. He says I should be fine but you should watch just in case." Louis explained.

"Is he sure he knows what he's doing?" Jack asked warily.

_-I would not have suggested it if I did not know what I was doing!- _Malek snapped.

_Easy, Malek, he just doesn't want one of his team to be harmed. _Louis replied. "Malek is sure." He stated out loud to Jack. _Alright we're ready, go ahead._ Malek did not reply, just hugged his hosts spine as he controlled his hosts immune system.

When nothing happened immediately Sam returned to her analyses but it was Daniel who spoke next. "I take anti-allergen tablets. Could they be helping me fight off this virus?"

"You take anti-histamines?" Sam asked before quickly checking the blood samples. "Your blood has notably less histamine levels." Sam replied after a while.

_-She is correct. I've just lowered your histamine levels and the virus has almost disappeared. It is your natural histamine feeding this virus.- _

"Malek has confirmed it. It is our histamine levels." Louis stated.

"Then all we need is to find the correct dosage of anti-histamine's to kill the virus off." Sam stated.

_-You need to deprive the virus of histamines for quite a while. I'm monitoring your levels, I have completely stopped your histamine production, but it is taking quite a while to have an effect.- _Malek told his host. _–They may need a large dosage.- _

_What do you suggest? _

_-You, Teal'c and I will monitor the dosages. Sam, Jack and Daniel will need to be treated.- _Malek replied.

"Malek is telling me that you will need a high dosage. We need to starve the virus." Louis told them. "He suggests that Teal'c and I take charge and carefully monitor you three until we can be a hundred per cent sure the virus is gone."

"We need to test the dosage." Sam muttered.

"Test it on me.

"Sir!" Sam protested.

"Do it Sam!

"I can't do that. Who knows what will happen! It could kill you!"

"Which is why I should do it!" Jack replied. "I'm the CO, my job is protecting you guys. Experiment on me.

"Sir I can't!" Sam replied.

"Test it on me." Daniel stated.

"No, Daniel, we can't, we need you more than me. You're the smart guy here, if anything goes wrong it will be up to you get everyone out of here." Jack replied. "I'm expendable."

"Sir, you're not…"

"Just do it Carter!" Jack snapped. Sam's hands shook but she finally nodded. It took a few moments for her to prepare the syringe, but she was finally ready. She injected the man after staring at him and receiving a nod.

_-I think the virus is gone. I'm going to keep your histamines at bay for a little while longer just to make sure.- _Malek told Louis, the host was uncomfortable because he could tell something was 'off', fortunately like Malek had promised nothing adverse had happened. Jack too was still looking very well and once they'd given the anti-histamine time to work they took another sample to find the virus had vanished, starved out of the body. The two vulnerable team mates, Daniel and Sam were quickly injected and monitored.

"Now we need enough to inoculate the natives." Sam stated. She dialled the gate and requested dart guns and large ammounts of Anti-histamine. The next few hours were filled with hunting. They shot the Touched and made their way to the Untouched. The untouched greeted them eagerly and welcomed them to 'The land of light'. The Untouched almost did not believe them as they informed them that the Touched were being cured. Sam proved their words by curing one of their children, a young girl laid in the council room. They left a supply of anti-histamines for the Untouched to use to cure the Touched.

As they travelled to the forest the Touched walked out, cured. Many were family members who raced to meet their lost families. There were tearful reunions and Malek felt a touch of jealousy. This did not happen with the Tok'ra. They lived silently and whilst they trusted each other to some degree but only close lovers and friends embraced each other, and even that could be rare. It had never happened between Delek and Malek.

_-I wonder, if we were not at war with the Goa'uld, would we have been able to express our love for each other.-_

_I think it is something you've just learnt not to do. The Goa'uld only want power and even though you are not like them, expressing yourselves can seem like a weakness. After all you don't know if they're going to come back alive every time they get sent out on a mission, if they come back at all. _

_-True. But I envy those who can embrace their loved ones like this. It is so rare among the Tok'ra.- _Louis could not reply to this, because there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to change how the Tok'ra were. There was a good reason why Tok'ra were so distant with each other, after all they could die at any time.

_Let's go home. _Louis thought quietly, Malek quietly agreed, eager to escape the planet. With one glance back into the pitch black darkness of the forest, they turned back to the bright blue wormhole and stepped back through to Earth.

* * *

Thanks to Pagan Twylight for the Goa'uld translations used in this chapter.

Translations:-

Mer Ann'wyld My Beloved.

Fer FyCariadon Kea My dearest one.

Mer Prinekh My Lifemate, Beloved Lifemate, Sweet Lifemate (terms of affection between symbiote and host.


	6. Bonding

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Six: Bonding

"SG1 report to the briefing room." Louis glanced up and frowned. _We're not due for another mission are we?_ He thought as he stood and left his on base quarters. _Unless General Hammond does not want us, just O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and Teal'c. _

_-No, Mer Prinekh. Remember that we are part of SG1 until further notice. He requires all of us to be there.- _Malek shifted as he 'awoke'. _–He must have a mission for us, or perhaps information.- _He added. _–Let's go and find out.- _

Louis accepted Malek's words and strolled through the base. Many gave the two a wide berth, as some were uncomfortable with a symbiote amongst their ranks. Malek did not mind this however as many if not all of his hosts felt the same until they had bonded. Louis however was still uncomfortable with people knowing he was different and in some ways 'unlike' them. Malek wished to help him but there was little he could do, especially since he was the symbiote that had caused the divide between Louis and his comrades.

"Ferretti." Hammond greeted as Louis stepped into the briefing room. Louis bowed his head in greeting before taking a seat besides Carter and Jackson.

"What is this about, sir?" O'Neill asked curiously as he leant back in his chair and fiddled with a pen.

"One of our off-world teams has missed their check in. We've tried to get in contact but either they are not receiving our signal or are unable to answer. I need you to go through the wormhole and establish contact with the team or rescue them if necessary." Hammond instructed.

_I wonder what has happened._

_-That is what we're going to find out.- _Malek replied. _–Do they have any background on the planet? Or are we going in blind?-_

"Do we have anything on the planet we're heading to?" Louis asked, repeating Malek's question out loud. "Malek does not want to go in blind."

Hammond gave them an approving smile. "The planet is Anvil, home to a primitive race of people that were affectionally called Cave-Dwellers by the SG 9, the team we sent. The sun is apparently many times stronger than ours. You will appropriate protection from the harmful sun rays." He instructed. "Are you prepared to take this mission?"

O'Neill glanced around and everyone gave him a nod accepting the mission. "We'll take it sir. Gives us half hour to prepare and we'll be ready." O'Neill stated.

"Very well, report to the gate-room in half hour." Hammond instructed.

Louis waited for O'Neill to move before he dared to stand and leave the room. Malek could sense that the host did not want to bring any unwanted attention to himself. Malek relaxed against his spine deciding not to get involved, Louis clearly needed to make some decisions for himself without Malek's input. His host immediately raced to the changing room with the rest of SG1 right behind him. Louis approached his locker and pulled out a uniform. After rubbing his exposed skin with sun lotion, he quickly changed and armed himself. The five team members left the room and gathered in the gate room.

"Chevron five encoded…" Malek sighed at the pointless procedure in annoyance. _–I know I've said it before but this procedure is annoying! Just open the damn gate so we can go!- _He complained wiggling in annoyance. Louis chuckled at Malek's squirming earning stares from his comrades. Malek mentally smirked as Louis shrugged with a small smile, then as if they were one person all five of them glanced amongst themselves and pulled on shades. _–That looked rehearsed.- _Malek thought in amusement.

"You're clear to leave." Hammond stated. "Find out what happened to the other SG team and report back." He instructed. O'Neill nodded in answer and led the team through the wormhole.

Almost immediately Louis felt the harsh sunlight against his skin but the shades, sun cream and Malek helped soothe the harshness of the sun's rays. Louis was in no danger of cancer; Malek was easily able to stop the disease before it took hold. Malek watched as the five team members cautiously explored the area. _–Louis, someone is hidden in the area.-_

_Where?_

_-Beneath the leaves and soil, there.- _Malek pointed out to his host. Louis immediately hummed in recognition. It wasn't noticeable to untrained eyes but the ground was 'bloated' whereas the rest was relatively flat. Malek and Louis watched as Jackson approached the area unaware of the ambush she was walking into. Louis immediately raced forward but his reaction was too slow and by the time his body had even moved the hidden figure had lunged and was holding a gun to Jackson's neck. O'Neill quickly held the man by gunpoint. "Okay, okay. Don't shoot." Daniel pleaded.

"Very sound advice." O'Neill growled to Connors.

'Lt. Connor' was hysterical, sprouting nonsense about death and craziness. The man was panicking and that made him a threat to them, however Malek had to hand it to the human, even when hysterical he kept his head. He recognised Colonel O'Neill and backed down releasing Dr Jackson. "What happened Connor?" O'Neill asked lowering his weapon once he was assured Daniel was safe.

Connor gave them a brief overview of what had happened thus far before hesitating and staring cautiously at O'Neill. "Permission to speak freely about a superior officer, sir." He asked, O'Neill raised an eyebrow but nodded his permission. "He's crazy, sir!"

"Who?"

"Captain Hanson, sir. He's convinced the natives that he's their God. He's got them building a huge temple in his name and anyone who defies him is left in the sun to burn. The natives have no resistance against the sun, it kills them slowly and painfully, sir." Connor paused. "The worst part is, that he really believes he's their God, sir."

"That sounds just like him…" Carter murmured.

_-He believes himself to be their God.- _Malek stated in amusement but Louis could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface. _–And the natives believe him?-_

_Perhaps the natives believed that because he and his team survive the harsh sun, that they are Gods and because he is their leader he is the almighty God._

_-No, there is probably a little bit more than that. He would have had to convince them somehow. Perhaps with the death of a few natives and one of his own with 'powerful weapons'.- _Malek replied. _–But why would he need to act like a God? Ah, do not answer that, I think I understand. Power, control.- _

_Sadly, that is the truth, a lot of people would do anything for power and if they 'believe' it enough they can make it real. And if it becomes real, they are convinced it is the truth. Which means Jonas may have started using it as a position of power but something convinced him it was the truth. That he is, somehow, God. _Louis replied.

_-So he has somehow convinced himself that he is God. That sounds remarkably like the Goa'uld. It seems that our two species are not so different after all.- _Malek thought quietly. Louis hated the thought that his kind were similar to the parasites but even the host could not deny Captain Hanson was so close to a Goa'uld that it was scary. _–This mission will be difficult. The natives will not believe us when we tell them that Hanson is no God. They would not listen only capture, torture and kill us. We must prove he is no God.- _

_How._

_-Hmm, that will be difficult. We need to learn more about the natives and their planet, we need to show them they can live without a 'God'.-_ Malek replied. _–But I have no idea how we will do this… we need to find something the natives need but Hanson cannot supply.-_

_Then we will need to scout the area and gain as much Intel as we can. _

_-Exactly, which means we have to keep Hanson unaware of our presence until we have time to scout and learn what we can.- _Malek added. _–Perhaps O'Neill will allow us to explore. I am sure that alone we could investigate far better than if we were part of a group.-_

_I don't think so. We need to stick together._

_-The natives out number us, even if we were together as a group we may not outrun them or be able to defend ourselves for long.- _Malek replied. _–We need to get our team and the remainder of SG9 out of there safely. To do this we must get off planet without causing a scene. Hanson will cause a scene because he believes himself to be their God, he will not want to be separated from his willing slaves. We must make those slaves unwilling to follow him by proving that he is not a God.-_

_But would that not turn them violent. To know they've been tricked by one of us? _

_-We can only hope that we can keep the peace.- _Malek replied thoughtfully. _–However I don't know how we do that. We need to find something the natives need more than revenge.-_

_I doubt we could do that. The natives will be really upset. _Louis said cautiously. _I doubt anything could excuse one of our own acting like their God._

_-Then we will have to get Hanson out of there without causing a scene.- _Malek replied. _–But that will border on impossible. He'd be surrounded by loyal followers and I doubt he'd be left alone or somewhere exposed. He is most likely to be in a secure place with followers all around him.- _

_Then what do we do?_

_-I do not know. For now we just try to get as much information as we can and take it from there.- _Malek instructed. The two focused back out to see Jack complaining to both Connor's and Sam about his orders being ignored, eventually he agreed that they'd stick together and take on Hanson. The older man ordered them to set up camp and get some rest. Louis and Teal'c followed O'Neill and scouted the edge of their camp, carefully setting monitors and traps. Nothing would move without their knowing about it. _–Problem is that we do not know what they natives are capable of…- _Malek thought.

_I'll guess we'll find out._ Louis replied as he re-joined the others and took a seat off to the side to watch for any movement in the tree-line.

"You're the host to one of those…things, aren't you?" Connors asked his eyes sharp as he looked Louis up and down as if he was scanning a target.

"I am." Louis replied quietly. "Malek is not a thing, he has saved my life and the SGC multiple times. If it had not been for him Kawalsky would not have been caught until it was too late."

"Permission to speak freely sir." Connors asked O'Neill, the man nodded. "I do not trust him, how do we know he is not being controlled by the… creature inside him."

"I've met Malek, Lt. and I have no reason to doubt the snake. He is trustworthy." O'Neill replied. "He is a valued part of my team and an acknowledged member of the SGC. Do not bad-mouth a fellow comrade again, Lt."

_-I wonder if this means I've earned his respect and trust, perhaps even his friendship?- _Malek thought. _–It would be nice to know I've got Colonel O'Neill on my side.- _

_I think you've earned his trust. Perhaps by saving Kawalsky you can earn his respect and friendship too. _Louis replied. "Malek is not like the parasites you've met. He is a symbiote, he shares with his host, a parasite controls its host, giving them no free will. Malek has become my closest friend. He is, his people call their joining a bond, Malek is my bond-mate, my closest friend. He would never harm you or anyone else because it would upset me and Malek would never upset me, just like I'd never upset him." Louis explained out loud. "Be assured Lt. that Malek will not bring you harm and has no intentions to bring harm upon you."

"Well, sorry but that doesn't give me any comfort." Connors replied before turning back to the treeline.

_-Thank you for trying, Mer Prinekh but there is no need to defend me. Connors has made the choice to hate me and nothing we say can change his mind. Perhaps our future actions will gain his trust, but his choice to hate or like me is his own.- _Malek explained.

_I thought we'd proven ourselves. _Louis replied softly, upset.

Malek curled around his host spine sending warm feelings from himself to his host. _–We have proven ourselves, but your people are stubborn and some take a lot of convincing.- _Malek replied tenderly. _–They will eventually learn for themselves that you are trustworthy and I am a friend.-_

_They should have learnt it all ready._

_-Some take longer to teach.- _Malek replied with a smirk. _–Get some rest I shall watch over us.- _

_Are you sure that is a good idea? Connor won't like you in control._

_-It would teach him that I have no desire to harm him. Besides what he does not know won't harm him.- _Malek said in snide amusement, Louis chuckled at Malek's humour before agreeing to allow Malek control. Only SG1 realised what was happening as Louis lowered his head and closed his eyes. Malek took control and eased his host to sleep before opening his host's eyes and glancing around. Connor was still unaware of Malek taking control and Malek planned to keep it that way. He turned sharp eyes to the woodland and frowned as the shadows seemed to move. With slow, careful movements, Malek strolled over to O'Neill so he could whisper to the human. "**O'Neill. I believe we are not alone.**" O'Neill shared a glance with Malek before glancing around and readying his weapon.

It was Connor who immediately noticed something was up; in fact as night began to fall Lt. Connor's became more paranoid. The natives could not survive in the sun for long so they preferred to leave their caves at night, meaning night was the most dangerous time. Connor's was wary and nervous, flinching at every movement and every sound. He knew they were coming and Malek had a feeling that the human knew they were there around them, closing in. As if to answer Malek's suspicions the trip wires activated alerting the rest of them to movement close by.

Malek dove off to the side and hid behind a group of logs just as an arrow hit the tree he had been standing in front of. Pulling out his host's pistol he shot at the surrounding enemies. Several cries alerted him to his targets being successfully hit but there were no sounds of bodies dropping to the floor which meant he had not killed them, merely injured or grazed them. He listened as O'Neill shouted out orders and the sounds of gun fire, then just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The silence was worse than the over-whelming sounds of gun-fire. The five of them slowly, cautiously gathered back into the centre of the clearing, their guns ready.

"Where's Connor's?"

"They must have taken him."

"Which means he's with Captain Hanson."

Malek didn't need to listen to the rest of the conversation; he knew that Connor was in danger if he wasn't already dead or dying. Time was of the essence if they wanted to save Connor's. O'Neill seemed to agree with him as the man ordered the camp be cleaned up and that they were ready to go in a short while. Malek easily obeyed cleaning up Louis and his area to appear as if no one had been there.

"Jonas likes to be in control sir." Carter was telling O'Neill as the older man led them through the trees. Malek snorted mentally. _–Of course he does, he wants to control everyone and everything, what better way to gain that control then to pretend to be God.- _

The five of them walked until sunrise, the sunlight was over-powering and the three humans were struggling, even Louis's body was overheating but thanks to Malek, not dangerously slow. Teal's and Malek led the way and with sharp eyes, both of them noticed the large crater. The cave dwellers were out in daylight, their skin bright pink with prolonged exposure to the dangerous sun. Several natives were tied to log pillars, one was definitely dead but the other three were shifting weakly, close to death. In the middle of them tied to another log pillar was Connor's, it looked like he had been there for some time, his dark skin was burned and flaking and he looked like he was about to lose consciousness.

_I cannot believe Captain Hanson would do this to his own man! _Louis thought.

_-I am not surprised, Hanson sounds like a right piece of work.- _Malek thought back. _–We need to get both him and Captain Hanson back to Stargate Command.- _

"Be back in thirty minutes." O'Neill instructed. "Captain, I'm going to need your help to get in there."

Malek remained quiet as they spoke of a biblical figure and watched as an SG team member, a traitor beat an innocent native who was too tired to work. Sam raced off to save the man ignoring Daniel's words to wait for O'Neill. They watched as she hit the man beating the innocent native. O'Neill returned shortly after and sighed as he realised she was caught. "Never mind." He said after a while. "It's probably our only way in without a fire-fight anyway."

_-Unfortunately he speaks truth. They may be primitive but the natives could beat us or kill us if they feel the need. One word from Hanson and we're dead.-_ The host had no reply to this, there was no way he could argue, they could only watch and hope she emerged safely. O'Neill and Daniel had a different idea though. They watched as a man carefully slipped away and into the woods. "Let's go." O'Neill ordered.

"**I'd prefer if I stayed behind and watched what was happening. Especially if Captain Carter emerges.**" Malek replied.

O'Neill thought for a minute and finally nodded. "Alright. Keep an eye out for her, she may need support." He answered.

_Are you sure we should stay behind? _Louis asked nervously and the others disappeared. _I don't think we can do much. _

_-If need be we can expose our position to them to protect her, but I doubt Hanson will kill her if he loves her as much as I believe he does. Perhaps by watching the natives and observing their behaviour we can learn more about them and use it to our advantage.- _

_If you're sure._

_-Do not worry, Mer Prinekh, I will not allow ourselves to fall into danger. I mean only to observe and see if there is a solution to this problem that we have missed.- _

_You think if we observe the natives that we may be able to 'persuade' them that what we say is true and Hanson is not really a God. _

_-Yes. If nothing else we may learn something to use over them.- _Malek replied. _–Wait that is the native that left. They followed him, why has he returned? Wait… that's Jack.-_

_Jack?_

_-Yes, it's your superior.- _Malek confirmed as they watched Jack take out a guard and release Connor's. The two men attempted to walk away but the traitor to the SGC spotted them and apprehended them. _–Looks like O'Neill has got himself and Connors re-caught.- _Malek thought.

_What do we do? _

_-Nothing. Yet.- _Malek thought. _–We must be patient.- _After a while Malek's patience paid off. The natives and the SGC traitors left for the Chaapa'ai.

"…Behold for I, your God, control the gateway to the underworld." Hanson stated dialling the gate. "I will send the demons back from whenst they came!" The rest of SG1 was tied up and being pushed towards the gate.

_He hasn't sent the iris code! If they get sent though they'll die! _Louis cried out. Malek was getting ready to move but he didn't need to, Daniel and one of the natives arrived just in time to stop them. They slowly convinced the natives over Hanson's crazy yells of how he was God and superior. What happened next shocked them both. Hanson grabbed Sam and was prepared to commit suicide with her by jumping into the gate and squashing himself against the Iris at the other end. Jack dived and took the man out, saving Sam. The natives started rioting. The dived on them both and lifted Hanson, the man cried out trying to convince them he was their God but they just threw him into the wormhole, sentencing him to death.

Louis was quiet after that. Malek could feel that the host was uncertain how to handle the man's death. A part of Louis was pleased but another part was sorry that he died in such a way. Malek himself was snidely pleased, amused even. The man had claimed to be God and that those that travelled through the gates were demons. The natives had a strong sense of irony to send the man through the gate 'like the demon he was'.

The natives were unsure how to take it now their God was dead and Daniel wondered if they should return but Sam simply replied that they've done enough. _–She's right, we've done enough. They need to start making decisions for themselves instead of relying on Gods.- _

_Yes. Let's just hope they don't start sacrificing people like they did Hanson. They could use his death as encouragement to kill._

_-No, I don't think they will. Enough people have died.- _Malek replied. _–Let's go home.- _Malek added as Louis did not answer, the host was not necessarily upset by Hanson's death but witnessing a murder had not sat right with Louis.

They returned through the gate quiet and sombre. Hammond immediately knew something was up and demanded immediate check-ups and debriefing. Malek gently receded allowing Louis control, the host didn't say a thing and just obeyed orders as if he was on auto-pilot. _I shouldn't be pleased he was killed… _Louis mumbled.

_-You are not wrong to desire his death. I did. I also took pleasure in it. There is nothing wrong with your happiness over it.- _Malek replied. _–People like Hanson cannot be saved and we had no way to save him. Do not regret what you cannot change. Those people killed him and they would have killed us if they believe us in league with him.- _

_I still wish we could have gotten him back and helped him._

_-I don't think anything could have helped him.- _Malek answered gently. _–Do not regret what cannot be changed, Mer Prinekh. We can only look to the future and hope something like that does not happen again.- _

_Why did no one notice that he was crazy?_

_-I do not know. But now we know to keep a closer eye on everyone around us and watch for any signs. Egotistical, arrogant, easy to anger, bossy, over controlling and someone that desires power.- _Malek stated. _–This mission has been hard. How about we request to leave base for a little while. Get away from the responsibility? You enjoyed camping and horse-riding. Why don't you do that and relax. I'm sure that Stargate Command can cope with out us for a few days.- _

_Are you sure. Kawalsky still needs us. _

_-We cannot do anything until we find the Tok'ra, I'm sure that missing a few missions won't do us any harm. We'll find the Tok'ra, but you're my priority right now and you need rest.- _Malek replied. _–Let's have a…vacation. It won't do anyone any harm, in fact quite the opposite.-_

_If you're sure._

_-I'm sure.- _Malek answered.

Louis waited until everyone had left the debriefing before approaching Hammond's office. The elderly man raised an eyebrow at them but allowed Louis entry. "Can I help you, Major?"

"Sir, I would like to request leave for a short while. Malek thinks I need a break and I agree with him."

"Are you sure? If you leave the base you're at the mercy of the government." Hammond replied. "I suggest you take a friend with you."

"Well, I Suppose Teal'c could come with me. He's wanted to see the world but I don't think the horses would accept him."

"Horses?"

"Yes, I like riding in my free time. Helps me relax." Louis confessed, Malek kept his host's face from colouring as Louis admitted a deep personal secret. "My horse accepted Malek but Teal'c might be a different story. Besides you need SG1. Malek will take care of me sir and I only plan to be gone for a few days. We'll keep in regular contact."

"If you're sure, Major. But before you leave I need you to give me the co-ordinates where you'll be staying. If I don't hear from you in regular intervals I will assume the worst and send a team to find you."

_Why is he so worried?_

_-You're a host. You have me inside you. You hold the key to Kawalsky's life and freedom. You hold my knowledge. Take your pick.- _Malek replied.

"I'll contact you when I get there and every evening." Louis promised. "I probably won't be gone very long. I just need a short while to myself, or as to myself as I can get with Malek here with me." Louis stated trying to make a joke but it fell short as both Malek and Hammond could see he was uncomfortable.

"Very well. I'll grant you leave. Let's just set up the paper work and then you can go…"

It took an hour before Louis was finally permitted to leave. He had to fill out paperwork stating his location and write down a time he'd be in contact. He was given a phone with a GPS unit inside so he could be tracked and found in case of emergency. Finally Louis left the base and climbed into his car. The vehicle was dusty from disuse but he did not care he simply turned it on and listened to the engine to make sure it was working fine before leaving the parking space.

The drive was made in silence. Louis was focusing on the road whilst Malek was tight around his spine worrying about anything going wrong. Louis didn't say anything knowing Malek would not relax until they were on solid ground. In fact Louis himself was feeling uncomfortable, he didn't really want to drive but it was the only way to get to where they were going.

As Louis finally arrived to the area they noticed a fenced area where two people sat. Their heads immediately popped up as they heard Louis's car. The man and woman grinned as they recognised Louis. Malek wiggled happily at the sight of the dark haired man and blonde haired woman, though they did not know him, he knew them as Charlie Darren and Victoria Matthews. Both were stable hands and horse trainers, they were good friends with his host taking care of Louis's horse when Louis was away on duty.

Victoria raced over and hugged Louis in greeting as he faced her. "Hey Louis, what are you doing here? I thought you were on duty!"

"I was, but my boss granted me leave. I… Had an experience and need to relax and have some time to myself. Do you mind if I stay here for a few days?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Victoria cried out with an insulted expression. "As if I could say no to you. Come! Come! I'm sure Emperor will be very pleased to see you. But how about a cup of coffee first and a bath. You look like you need it."

"I could do with a few hours to rest." Louis admitted as he followed Victoria to a small house not far from the stables. The smell of horses was disgusting to most but Louis felt relieved at the Earthy, dirty smell. Malek chuckled at this thought but his host was right, there was something relaxing about the 'simple life and smell'.

"Go have a bath. I'll make you something to eat. Charlie is preparing your room for you. You can get to work tomorrow morning. You need rest for now." Victoria instructed, her tone booking no argument.

"Thank you, Vicky. I appreciate it." Louis replied with a chuckle as he was nudged towards the stairs. The woman just grinned in amusement watching as Louis climbed the stairs.

Louis passed Charlie on the way up and smiled at the man who smiled back. "Your rooms been prepared. Rest tonight, you can spend time with Emperor tomorrow."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem." The man replied before disappearing down the stairs.

Louis smiled fondly at where the man had disappeared before continuing up the stairs. He followed the familiar path to a small bedroom and slipped inside. The room was simple, it held only a bed a small bedside table, a few books and riding gear. The riding gear was Louis's, he had left it in the care of his close friends. The room whilst simple was comforting. Another smile graced his face as he placed his bag on the bed and pulled out his essentials.

Malek said nothing as his host continued his movements, the young man prepared for his bath and then left his room for the bathroom. He ran the bath and then undressed before sliding into the water. Louis sighed and Malek purred as he felt the warm water on the back of his host's neck. The warmth was relaxing, soothing and Malek slumped against his host's spine. _–Does this feel better, Mer Prinekh?-_

_Much better Malek. _

_-I'm glad.- _Malek purred happily as Louis gently caressed the back of his neck. Louis chuckled happily as Malek wiggled in glee. Louis learned quickly that Malek was very sensitive to touch when they bathed or showered, something about the water, whether it was the heat of just its presence relaxed the symbiote.

It was half an hour later that Louis finally emerged from the bathroom. He had stayed a little longer for Malek who needed to relax just as much as he did. Malek dosed against his host's spine as Louis strolled down the stairs dressed in just his trousers. Victoria smiled softly as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and pointed to his seat. She placed a large bowl in front of him filled with pasta. It was obviously a quick meal but Louis was grateful, he felt too tired to eat a proper meal. Before he returned to bed he checked in with General Hammond and told the older man he was safe and sound. Malek too was tired and relaxed and was pleased when his host had finished his phone call and returned to their bedroom. Malek stayed awake long enough to make sure Louis's was safe and sound in bed. After checking that his host's dreams were peaceful he too slipped into dormancy.

The next morning, Louis awoke before Malek, Malek aware that his host was awake had chosen to remain in dormancy. His host's vacation was his own and he knew Louis needed to spend time with his friends and his horse. Louis eagerly showered and dressed before pulling on his riding gear happily ignoring his military uniform. He did however pick up his gun and its harness. When he appeared downstairs his two friends raised an eyebrow at his weapon but said nothing. The three ate in companionable silence before they silently separated.

Louis did not wait long, he raced towards the stables where he knew Emperor waited. Malek wiggled slightly as he felt Louis's joy but remained still and docile. Louis's joy was contagious and once he saw the bay stallion called Emperor even Malek was happy.

Malek did not fully awake until much later. By then Emperor had been fed, watered, brushed down and tacked up. Louis had done some initial warm ups with Emperor and was now commencing with normal training. Malek watched curiously as Louis controlled Emperor with touch, the host never hit or pulled too harshly. The horse was sensitised to any touch and the slightest touch on his mouth bit or his side and the horse obeyed what Louis was non-verbally asking for.

Emperor and Louis functioned as if they were bonded. Malek felt a pang of jealousy at this thought as he watched Emperor complete the tricks his master asked of him. Louis had always loved Emperor but he had mated Malek and even now he felt as if sometimes he was not as completely accepted as Louis made him feel. Still Louis was happy and that was all that mattered.

_Malek._

_-Yes, Mer Prinekh.- _Malek replied wanting to say 'Mer Prinekh' to remind himself of their bond.

_Would you like to try?_

_-Try to ride Emperor?-_

_Yes. _

_-I…-_

_You're a part of me and I don't want you to stop coming to the fore simply because you think it is my vacation. It is our vacation. You're a part of me, my love for Emperor should be shared with you as well._

_-I do not need this, Mer Prinekh, all I need to know is that you've thought of me. That Is more value to me than learning to ride. It is about being with you and sharing your happiness.- _Malek replied, his small heart feeling warm and heavy as Louis proved once more that he had accepted Malek willingly and joyfully.

_I want you to learn to ride. I want to share my happiness with you. _

_-I'm not sure Emperor would accept me in control. Besides I like watching and feeling your happiness.- _Malek replied.

_Please try._

Malek sighed. _–Alright. I'll try.- _

Louis smiled and bent over his horse's neck to be close to his stallion's ears. "Emperor." An ear flicked back to listen. "I've got a companion inside me that I'd like for you to obey as well as me. I'm going to give him control, please do not harm him."

With Louis's encouragement, Malek slid forward and took control, Emperor rumbled as he felt the grip on the reigns change but otherwise did not move in any way. Malek was cautious as he slowly obeyed Louis's orders, the host instructed him on how to walk, turn and stop. Emperor obeyed unquestioningly though he did snort at the slow, careful way his rider was conducting himself.

They stopped only for lunch add by the evening Malek had learned the basics and was practicing some dressage movements to improve his control of the horse. Louis took control to finish the horse's training and cool the horse down before taking him back to the stable to brush down and rest. _You did very well for your first time. _Louis praised Malek once Emperor was in his stable.

_-Thank you. Many of my previous hosts were horse riders, but this is the first time I've ridden. I just applied what I learned from my previous hosts and you.- _Malek replied. _–I can understand why riding can be so 'distracting' and 'relaxing', you focus on nothing but yourself, the animal and your environment, everything fades away.-_

_It can be very rewarding, yet relaxing experience. _Louis replied. _I should have had you try it before, but now you can enjoy riding with me. I'd like to share it with you._

_-Thank you.- _Malek replied softly, pleased and yet over-whelmed by Louis's show of loyalty and affection. _–I think we've earned a good meal. What do you think Victoria has made for us?-_

_I don't know but whatever it is must be delicious if the smell is anything to go by. _Louis replied. As they walked in Victoria greeted them and pointed to a place already set for them. Louis smiled warmly and pulled off his gloves as he sat at the table. "If the smell is anything to go by, you're cooking must be delicious!" Louis complimented the woman.

She smiled and placed a plate in front of him. "Well I'm not sure if it is, it is just fish, chips and peas."

"Just that? It smells good." Louis answered. Victoria smiled and giggled as Louis moaned at the taste and tucked into his meal. Malek smiled as Louis ranted to him about how delicious the meal was and he listened patiently as his host replayed his day with childish glee. It was good to see Louis like this, it was good Louis was free of responsibility if only for a little while. _What do you think, Malek?_

_-I enjoyed it. It was refreshing and different. I would like to try it again.-_

_Well lucky you, we're here for a few days so you can practice and learn. _Louis stated. _Hopefully we can get you to a level where you can ride for yourself and feel confident doing so. It could be a very valuable skill, just think of all the primitive planets where the only way to get around is on horseback. You can show off and ride! _Louis stated with glee. Malek chuckled at Louis's happiness, the host had a good idea, learning to ride may indeed be a valuable skill. Many symbiotes had hosts who could ride but had never ridden themselves, but if the host was knocked out or asleep the symbiotes should at least be able to get around. Perhaps he'd ask if the humans would allow small groups of Tok'ra on Earth to teach them how to ride. There was no harm in asking.

_-I think that Martouf and Gete would like to ride. They both know how but have never ridden since they become hosts to Lantash and Aldwin. Perhaps if the Tok'ra and your kind create an alliance, we could bring others onto Earth to ride. Many hosts would appreciate and enjoy it and it may be a valuable skill for the symbiotes to learn.-_

_Well it is another thing we could use to encourage and alliance. _Louis thought. _Can you tell me about Martouf, Lantash, Aldwin and Gete?_

_-Of course.- _Malek replied warmly. _–Martouf is host to Lantash, Martouf tends to be more scientific and restrained whereas Lantash is very passionate. The two of them are valued friends, I can always rely on them to support me and my hosts through thick or thin. They will like you, very much. Martouf especially, he likes to see the good in people. Lantash will be more withdrawn but he will soon see you as the honourable, loving person you are.-_

_You care for them very much._

_-I care for all of my brethren, Mer Prinekh. They are my brothers, my sisters. They are my family.- _Malek explained. _–I care for their hosts just as much. Every life is precious to me.-_

_What about Aldwin and Gete? _

_-Gete is host to Aldwin. Gete tends to be the one in control more often than Aldwin. Gete is the scientist, historian and all round scholar. He enjoys gathering knowledge and using it. Aldwin is more withdrawn but just as knowledgeable. Aldwin likes to sit back and watch and learn. He enjoys his host's eagerness at learning and using the knowledge, but he also enjoys our chats. You see Lantash, Martouf, Gete, Aldwin, My host and I would always meet when we could and just talk about knowledge and what we learned. I guess it was our way of enjoying ourselves without having to worry about the Goa'uld. I would like to share my experiences with them when we finally reunite. Perhaps even make riding one of our past times when we have time to do it.- _

_I would like that. _Louis thought with a smile.

Malek knew the reason why, it gave Louis a connection with Malek's friends. The host knew he'd fell awkward meeting his two friends and wanted to make the right impression. _–You do not need to make a connection, your connection to them is me. They will like you for who you are, you do not need to prove yourself.-_

_I just want to be able to…_

_-You want to be at the same level as them. Their spies and usurpers and you're a warrior, young to them, by riding you're all at the same level.-_

_Yes. _Louis replied blushing at being read so well.

_-They will not judge you like this Mer Prinekh. They will like you either way. In fact they might find it refreshing to have a young intelligent mind amongst them. Do not judge yourself so harshly.- _Malek reassured. _–They like intellectual debates and I'm sure you'll give them a run for their money.- _Malek added smugly. His host was the best out of all three of them, but Malek was biased of course.

_If you're sure._

_-I'm sure.- _Malek replied. _–Martouf and Gete will like you straight away and once one likes you the other will like you. That is how our bond works, we share feelings. We love together and share everything together. For example, I used to be mated with Delek and his host Sebastian if I had blended with you before everything that happened, I would only continue the relationship with Delek if that was what you wanted as well.-_

_You would break off a relationship if your new host didn't like your mate._

_-Yes.- _Malek replied. _–That is how I know the others will accept you, if they like me they'll accept you and once one has accepted you so will the other.-_

_What if host and symbiote disagree?_

_-That is very rare. But it does happen. Anise and Freya are a prime example of this, Freya likes older warrior type me but Anise likes knowledgeable younger men. This often causes disagreements between the two, they have yet to be mated.- _Malek explained in amusement. _–Yet they are also very defensive of each other, if Freya is upset Anise will defend her until the end. It is a rather unique bond.- _

_Sounds like it. _Louis thought with amusement. _I look forward to meeting the Tok'ra, they sound unique._

_-They will be defensive at first, they won't trust that I am who I say I am because you're my new host and I've been gone so long they've assumed me dead. But once they accept who I am and welcome me back you will see them for who they are. Many find them emotionless but that is not true, they can be very passionate but they keep their passion to themselves in fear of it being used by their enemies.- _

_Will they see me as their enemy?_

_-Perhaps at first, after all you will be a stranger. We will be strangers but they will gradually accept us.- _Malek replied. _–Please do not fear, I will not allow any harm to come to us. If I feel there is a threat I will get us out of there. I promise.-_

_I don't want you to fear your own people._

_-You are my priority, Mer Prinekh, even the Tok'ra cannot come between us.- _Malek vowed. _–I will protect you from them as well as our enemies if I have to.- _Louis smiled at Malek's soft confession and relaxed into the evening routine. He sat with his friends and laughed at the television before heading to bed getting ready for the next day of riding.

The following day was similar to the first but this time Louis had Malek in control to groom, feed and tack the horse for the day's work. Malek enjoyed being told what to do, normally he took charge, it was nice to give the authority to someone else and just obey for once in a while. Louis enjoyed ordering Malek what to do and teaching his symbiote, his confidence with the horses was impressive since Louis was not often that confident with anything else. In fact he often deferred to Malek, it was a nice change for Malek to obey Louis instead of vice versa.

Emperor seemed to know Louis was not in control but the host seemed content to accept Malek's command. Between the horse's obedient and gentle movements and his hosts gentle encouragement, Malek relaxed and slipped into his lessons.

It was a few days later that Louis got the call to return. It seemed that something had gone wrong and they needed Malek's knowledge. Louis skilfully made an excuse and said his goodbyes to the horse before leaving. Malek once again found himself clinging on to his host's spine as Louis sped down the roads racing to Stargate Command. _–This way of transportation is crazy.- _Malek mumbled, Louis laughed happily used to Malek's complaints and too happy to be concerned.

Louis ignored the soldiers as he pulled into the base and parked he raced into the building and into Hammond's office. Hammond raised an eyebrow as Malek's host barged in. "Sir, you requested my presence."

"Yes, son, yes I did."

"What is this?" Louis asked as he noticed that Hammond was writing a file with images of a strange blue crystal inside. Malek was unsure what it was, but clearly it was something of importance if Hammond was writing and reading about it.

"Whilst you were on leave SG1 came across these crystals. It turned out that these were sentient crystals. They attacked O'Neill believing he wanted to destroy them and then came back through the gate. The … life-form wanted to appease O'Neill in the hopes that it would convince the Colonel not to destroy them."

_-I think I've heard rumour of this.- _Malek thought. _–Apophis apparently visited a world full of strange life-forms but when one of his Jaffa touched the crystal, it killed him. Apophis supposedly destroyed these beings and ordered that none speak of them. I thought it was just a rumour.- _

_Well clearly it wasn't. _Louis thought. "Is Colonel O'Neill okay?"

"O'Neill is fine, the situation was quickly resolved." Hammond replied. "The reason I wanted you here was to speak to Malek if I may."

"Of course." Louis agreed amiably.

Malek mentally hugged his host as he slid forward and took control. "**You wish to speak to me General?**"

"Yes." Hammond answered. "I need information and you're the only one who may be able to answer my questions other than Teal'c."

"**May I ask where Teal'c is?**" Malek asked.

"He's currently off-world with SG1."

"**What may I help you with General?**"

"Teal'c told me of a creature that can turn itself invisible at will. SG1 has gone hunting for this creature with my permission, however I would like to know what SG1 will be going up against."

"**Creatures that turn invisible at will?**" Malek asked surprised, Hammond nodded in reply and sat waiting as Malek searched his memory. "**Yes, I believe I know what you speak of. I remember hearing about it, Apophis supposedly found out or heard of a world where the creatures could turn invisible at will. He sent his first prime and several Jaffa to hunt for it but they returned as failures. Apophis punished them killing a few of them in his rage.**"

"What do you know of these creatures?"

Malek sighed with a wry smile. "**Unfortunately I cannot answer that for I do not know. What I do know is from word of mouth and whilst I know the sources are reliable, I cannot attest to the reliability of the information. I only know that these creatures can disappear in the blink of an eye.**"

"Is there anything you can think of to aid them?"

"**No. I can think of nothing. I can only hope they have more luck than Apophis.**" Malek answered. "**How is Kawalsky?**"

"He's healthy but he's seems to be struggling with the parasite's presence. We need to find your people and soon, Kawalsky is strong-willed and minded but against a parasite he is helpless. It is wearing him down."

"**I wish I could do more than I am doing but I cannot.**" Malek replied softly. "**I do not know where my people may be, it has been a long time since Ra's ship and they would definitely have moved since then…**"

"I understand, I'm just not sure how long Kawalsky can hold on for." Hammond replied solemnly. "The sooner we find your people, the better."

"**Indeed.**" Malek agreed. _–I wish I knew another way to find them but all we can do is keep looking and waiting for one of my brethren to pop up.- _

_And we also have to worry about them trusting us. _

_-That won't matter too much, Mer Prinekh, they will still help Kawalsky. But they will not trust us. At least not immediately.- _Malek replied. _–But as I said, that will not matter. I will keep us safe, but Kawalsky really needs help and soon. The parasite will eventually overcome the sedation as it matures. Not much can stop a parasite. I share a similar biology and I can tell you that it takes a lot to keep us out and down. Right now it is still a juvenile but as it gets older it will try to exert its strength and power.- _

_Then we need to find your people as soon as possible. Kawalsky doesn't have long, does he?_

_-No he doesn't. The longer it takes, the less likely it is that Kawalsky will be free.- _Malek confessed. _–It's important that we find the Tok'ra. But I do not know where to look.-_

_Are you sure?_

_-They would have moved. But I suppose we could…-_ Whatever Malek was about to say was cut off as the gate began to dial off world. The iris closed as Hammond and Malek stood on the top floor staring down at it through the window. Malek heard the wormhole engage and silence followed. _–There is no sign of those codes that Hammond set up, does that mean they're the enemy.-_

_Let's hope not._

"It's SG1's code." Someone announced through the speakers. "Opening the Iris." The large metal shield separated and disappeared from the wormhole. Seconds later the four members of SG1 stepped out of the wormhole. "Welcome back SG1. Report to the infirmary and then the briefing room."

"**I guess we'll learn more about those invisible creatures from them now.**" Malek stated.

"Yes. Let's hope they've bought back good news." Hammond replied.

Half an hour later the four team members joined Malek and Hammond. Malek smiled in greeting, bowing his head respectively to his four comrades. "Malek, I thought you were on leave." Sam stated as they all sat.

"He was, but I called him back. I was hoping he had more Intel on what you were facing but he too had little to tell."

"**Apophis tried to cover up his failings. He doesn't like any sign of weakness and a failure to gain new technology is a sign of weakness.**" Malek answered. "**I only heard rumours and so regretfully, I was of little use.**"

"It is not technology." O'Neill stated.

"What?" Hammond asked.

"It was a race of people that call themselves the Nox, sir." Sam answered. "They have the ability to hide themselves, cities and even living creatures with just their minds. The power they displayed was incredible, sir. They could even bring people back from the dead."

"We were killed by Apophis. All four of us were. The Nox bought us back." O'Neill continued.

"To them we're children." Daniel added. "They live for hundreds of years. One stated their power came from 'knowledge' but they were not interested in teaching us. In fact they wanted us to leave."

"The Nox didn't understand the danger they were in. They didn't want to fight." O'Neill stated sounding very disgruntled and confused. "Even though the Goa'uld openly threatened them they still could not bring themselves to fight."

"**Not every race is a warrior race like yours, Colonel O'Neill. My race is more skilled at subterfuge and hiding then yours. We fight only when necessary. Your species likes to fight. There is not necessarily anything wrong by that. The Nox are older and wiser, O'Neill. They've probably survived hundreds of years avoiding the Goa'uld long before you arrived to offer aid. Whatever they've been doing has been working for them and that is really all that matters. You see O'Neill, unlike your race, which I may add is very young and innocent in the grand scheme of things, every other race has been in the centre of Goa'uld rule. The races out there have all learned unique methods to survive Goa'uld rule. You cannot fault them.**"

"Malek is right." Sam finally stated after a few minutes. "The Nox have probably been doing fine without our help for hundreds of years. To them our methods are primitive and ineffective, we cause death and destruction whereas they only want peace. We may not understand it but we have to accept it. That is what they've chosen."

"Could you make an alliance with them?"

"I was under the impression that they wanted nothing to do with us." O'Neill answered. "We're too young and primitive for them." He repeated mockingly.

"**I found your primitive.**" Malek stated. "**I know now that you have potential but even now I wonder when that potential will show. You see O'Neill, it is not about physical power and brute force, it is more about knowledge, and knowledge is power. Some are well on their way to be very influential.**" Malek looked at Sam and Daniel as he said this. "**But many still have much to learn. You still look at other worlds as you would look at your own. Politics work differently there, it is not about money or whose gun is bigger, and it is about knowledge and superiority. The Goa'uld consider themselves superior because of their knowledge, very few species know how to run their ships and machinery.**"

"But the Goa'uld did not make those machines." Sam protested.

"**The creators are gone. Nobody knows where they went or if their still alive. Other than them and a few other species only the Goa'uld know how to work the machines. Because of this they are respected and feared for the power they possess. And that is what makes the difference, O'Neill. People see their 'strength' and feel fear, whereas your people tend to go in and shoot first and ask questions later.**" Sam and Daniel snickered a little at this as Malek stared pointedly at O'Neill.

"You've made your point." O'Neill replied grumpily.

"I would like your report on my desk for the morning." Hammond demanded, the four of them nodded in agreement. "Dismissed." Malek stood and gently receded control to his host. Louis smiled at his boss before heading to follow the others. "Ferretti. I would like to continue our conversation with you in my office." Hammond requested.

"Of course, sir." Louis agreed following his superior into the office and taking a seat. "I do not know if I can be of any help though sir. Malek is the expert."

_-You share my memories, dear one. What I know you know. Do not sell yourself short, Mer Prinekh.- _Malek told his host.

"I was wondering if you and your symbiote had any ideas where to begin looking for Malek's brethren." Hammond replied.

_-Hmm we could check the places they used to be before I joined you, but if we continue on our presence course of action we should come across one of my brethren. We have spies everywhere.-_

"Malek believes that if we continue our present course of action we may well find them. He says that this is the best option because his brethren move regularly. As enemies of the Goa'uld their hunted so tracking them will be difficult." Louis told Hammond hoping he had not said too much, but Malek sent approving thoughts. "If we deliberately search for them we may not find them but Malek knows that eventually we will come across his brethren if we keep going as we are."

"If he is sure."

"He's sure." Louis assured.

"Very well." Hammond replied. "I have one other thing to inform you. The president has got some free time on his hands and requests that you join him in the white house for a few hours very soon."

_-I am happy to do this if you are, Mer Prinekh. If we can get the president onside we may not have as much trouble in the future, particularly if we try to establish an alliance between my people and yours.- _

_I don't mind. I think we need someone as powerful as him on our side._

_-Precisely.-_

"I am quite happy to meet the president." Louis stated out loud.

"I will inform the president and arrange a date." Hammond replied with a smile. "Would you like to continue leave or would you like to return to duty?"

_What do you want to do Malek?_

_-I am happy with whatever you decide. Those past few days have helped us and I think we are prepared to return to duty, but it is your choice, my love.- _Malek answered.

"I would like to return to duty." Louis answered the General.

"Very well." Hammond replied. "Report back here at 0900 tomorrow. You have much to catch up on."

"Very well sir."

"Dismissed." Hammond ordered, Louis smiled at the fond look on Hammond's face and saluted before leaving the room.

_I'm glad to be back. _Louis thought as he navigated the underground compound to find his room. _I enjoyed the vacation but I really just want to work._

_-Yes, I understand. Kawalsky's life is in our hands and we must work tirelessly to save him, but we must also take care of ourselves. Those few short days were worth taking. We can now return to work with fresh and relaxed minds. But let us not worry of work for now. Let's enjoy the evening of freedom before we must return to duty.- _

_Cafeteria?_

_-Yes, I think I overheard mention of a delicious chocolate cake, we must get there and take a piece for ourselves before it is all gone…- _Malek replied wiggling with glee as he imagined them indulging themselves on cake. Malek was a secret 'sweet-tooth' which amused Louis to no end since the symbiote hated caffeine.

_Silly symbiote!_

_-Hey!-_


	7. Knowledge

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Knowledge

Louis entered the briefing room at 08:45 and took a seat. Slowly the other members of SG1 trickled in and took seats around him. They greeted him and Malek before focusing on the folders they had bought with them. Louis returned their greetings before opening the folder before him and reading. _So they found sentient crystals that can replicate human physiology. _

_-Looks like it. It is a shame that Apophis destroyed them in rage, but hopefully those who remain can rebuild their world.- _Malek replied softly, his voice was upset because he had now learned of another race that could have been lost by the Goa'uld's foolishness and pride. _–The Nox have every right to avoid the fighting. Why fight when you can hide? It is something I often envy when I see people relatively untouched by the Goa'uld, but I do not think I could sit back and watch as worlds were destroyed. I'm not a fighter but I would rather be actively fighting against them then hiding from them.-_

_I know what you mean. Now I know what is happening out there I want to do something to help the people trapped out there under their rule._

_-Perhaps one day the universe will be free from their rule, but until then we will just have to fight for the people we come across and hope our actions do them some good.- _Malek stated as he relaxed against his host's spine. _–It doesn't look like we missed out on much. I would have liked to have been here for the last two missions but I doubt I would have been any use. But to talk to a sentient crystal and the Nox would have been an honour and a pleasure.-_

_Perhaps we'll meet them again and you'll get your chance. _

_-Perhaps.- _

"Ah! SG1." Hammond greeted as he appeared in the office. "Whilst you were off world we sent a MALP through to one of the gate addresses. In one of the files before you are the documented images and readings."

They simultaneously pulled out another folder and looked at the images. The image showed some kind of temple with a man upon a chariot. "It looks like it's inhabitable." Daniel stated. "Looks like there is some kind of scripture there, I'd like to take a closer look at it."

"Who knows what we could learn from this…" Sam mumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the images trying to decipher the text.

_-I cannot say for sure but it looks like some kind of Goa'uld dialect.- _Malek thought. _–But I cannot read it.- _He added.

"Malek thinks this script may be Goa'uld but he is not entirely sure because he cannot read it." Louis stated out loud. _Do you think it is a good idea to go? Is it a place you recognise?_

_-No. I do not recognise it and I doubt the Tok'ra would visit here but it would be a very education visit. We could learn more about the Goa'uld and the people they used and abused. Who knows, perhaps instead of relying on the Tok'ra to remove the parasite in Kawalsky, we find our own methods somewhere else. There is no harm in looking and having back up plans.- _

"Malek thinks that going there may be educational. We could learn more about our enemies." Louis stated out loud.

"We monitored the temple through the MALP for some time and noticed little sign of activity. We believe the Goa'uld abandoned the planet long ago." Hammond stated. "However if you do choose to go, your first priority must be securing the area."

"I think it would be a good idea to go, sir."

"Me too."

"Teal'c." O'Neill asked.

"I believe visiting the planet would be beneficial to us." Teal'c replied.

"Then the mission is a go, sir." O'Neill informed General Hammond.

"Very well, prepare for your mission and report to the embarkation room at 09:30." Hammond instructed.

"Yes, sir." They all chorused before leaving the room.

Louis eagerly pulled on his off-world uniform and armed his weapons. Malek sensing his host's eagerness to get back into action remained quiet and amused. The human quickly made his way to the embarkation room with his team mates and awaited the word for them to leave Earth. The over excited host complained to Malek when General Hammond didn't seem to move fast enough. Finally the man gave the order and the pointless alerts of chevrons locking proceeded.

Once they were through the wormhole Louis immediately noticed the sculpture of a man on a chariot with two steeds. Malek was interested in studying the text but a sound had them all glancing around. Cautiously they followed the sound to the source to find a young man and woman, the woman was clearly pregnant and in pain. "Please don't hurt us!" The man begged.

_-I guess they fear those that come through chaapa'ai. A good fear to have.- _Malek appraised. _–However fear can also lead to violence. Fortunately that is not this case here.- _

_The young woman needs help. _Louis stated.

_-I do not know how to deliver a baby.- _Malek replied. _–But I could try to help if it is needed. Though I doubt I'd be useful.- _

_At least we can try to help… _Louis thought nervously as he watched Daniel worked to deliver the child with Sam. The man watched over his mate with worried eyes. The cry of a new born baby was awe inspiring to both host and symbiote. It was a boy which they named Dan'el. _What a wonderful thing to do, to name the child after the person that helped birth him. _

_-Yes, it is wonderful.- _Malek thought. _–These people seem to be the kindest I've ever met, so joyful and wonderful.- _

_Yes they do seem 'happy-go-lucky', don't they? _Louis replied with a smile.

"Please come back with us to the village." The woman was asking. O'Neill glanced around and agreed once everyone had nodded. Louis bought up the rear as they left, his eyes took in every detail with fascination, but the most wondrous sight was yet to come. The planet looked to be a desert planet but close to the temple was an oasis. Compared to the bland landscape it was full of colour and they could see crowds of people travelling around it and in it.

_-Do you notice that they do not stray far from the 'oasis'?- _Malek asked thoughtfully.

_Yes, I see it. Why do they not stray so far?_

_-Perhaps it is because of the inhospitality of the environment around them, but still no one seems curious about the surroundings beyond the oasis and temple.- _

_Humans are a species that are very curious, it is odd that they are not curious about their world. _Louis thought with a frown. _Do you think that it is something dangerous or important?_

_-I think it is something we should keep in mind. I believe there is something up with them but I could be wrong, they may be happy in their little oasis.- _Malek replied.

_You may be right, they are very happy so perhaps exploration does not interest them. _Louis replied as he heard the laughter and song. That stopped however as they arrived into the small village. The people gathered and listened to the young man and woman tell the tale of how they arrived. They were immediately surrounded by thankful people who encouraged them to enjoy their hospitality.

Louis cautiously sat beside his comrades watching as the society of young people danced, laughed and sang. _They look no older than twenty or so. They look so young, where are the elderly?_

_-I do not know. I think we should keep their ages and appearances in mind as well. I wonder what their age is?- _

_I guess there is only one way to find out. _Louis thought. "Excuse me." He called out to the nearest person, the young man smiled and approached. "I hope this isn't going to offend you, but I was wondering how old you were."

"It does not offend, my friend. I am twenty days old." He replied.

"Twenty days." Louis repeated in shock.

The man looked confused. "How old are you?"

"I am thirty-four years old." Louis replied.

"Years?"

"Yes."

_-Thirty-four years is the equivalent to 12,410 days.- _Malek stated quickly doing the math. Louis reeled at how quickly Malek had calculated it but sent his gratitude.

"I'm 17,885 days old." Louis added. The man he was talking to looked gob-smacked, unsure if what Louis was saying was true.

"They age a year in a day." Sam muttered. "How is that even possible? How does that even work? Their physiology must be vastly different to our own. I wonder how such rapid aging occurs. There must be…"

"Carter!"

"But sir, this is a scientific discovery of a lifetime!..."

"Carter."

"But…"

"Captain!"

"Sorry sir!" Sam replied reluctantly.

"Do you know why your people have such short life spans?" Daniel asked politely.

"Pelops, our God gave us 100 pleasurable days of love and joy." One individual stated. "We live short lives but we savour all that Pelops has given to us."

_-Pelops is obviously a Goa'uld that experimented on these people and shortened their life-spans. But how?- _Malek thought.

_What do we do?_

_-Nothing for the moment. They are happy the way they are and if we try and force change upon them they will just become upset. Besides why upset them when we cannot change what is happening to them. It is better to live oblivious than to live waiting for it to happen.-_

_We can't just let them die._

_-We have no choice at the moment. Until we find out what is causing it, we can do nothing.- _Malek stated. _–Until we know what is causing it and how to treat it, we do nothing. Trust me, Mer Prinekh, if there is something we can do to help them, I do what I can with all my power.-_

_I know I just really hate knowing that the Goa'uld's are playing with people's lives._

_-Unfortunately the Goa'uld think they can play with people's lives, even their own hosts. People are objects and slaves to them. But at least these people are happy with what they have. I know it is unfair but it is better than living in depression and anger. Trust me I know, anger and depression can be hell, I suffered it and some of my hosts have suffered it, it only brings loss and pain. Let these people enjoy what happiness they have until we know for sure that we can help them.-_

_I understand but I wish we could do more._

_-I know, Mer Prinekh but we can do nothing, at least not until we know more.- _Louis sighed at Malek's wise words and frowned. Malek tightened around his host's spine in his natural form of a hug. _–Perhaps if we take a closer look at the writings in the temple we may be able to find a solution.- _

_Perhaps. _Louis replied not convinced. The others seemed to know not to upset their hosts so stayed quiet and relaxed as they celebrated. Malek watched on amused as a young woman, Kynthia, shot looks at O'Neill. She came over with a tray of food that was 'just for O'Neill', the human was oblivious as he ate the food. Malek had a feeling the food was not just about eating… Moments later Jack was dragged off into a corner where Kynthia gave him a very special dance and then dragged him into a building. _Shouldn't he be setting an example for the rest of us?_

_-What is wrong with enjoying the pleasures of flesh?- _Malek asked. _–There is no harm in it is there?-_

_Their aliens, we do not know whether it is safe to or not, they could pass on whatever is rapidly increasing the process of their life-span. _Louis stated logically.

Malek sighed. _–You are right of course. Until we know more such actions could potentially be dangerous. We could say the same about the food as well.- _

_Should we stop them?_

_-I don't think the natives will let us, we can only hope the worst does not happen.- _Malek replied. _–Perhaps we can head back up to the temple and have a look at the writings. They may hold the clue to all of this.- _

_I would like to. _Louis replied. _I want to know what I can do to help. _

_-And you shall find out.- _Malek assured, knowing what his host meant. Louis was a warrior, a fighter. He felt useless against an enemy he could not fight.

"What…" Daniel murmured as the people seemed to drop to the floor. They all raced over to an individual and tested their pulse. "This one's still breathing."

"So is this one."

"It looks like they've fallen asleep." Sam stated. Teal'c strolled into the building as they heard Jack's voice calling to his bed partner. They had just began talking theories on what could have happened when Jack seemed to collapse.

_Looks like the worst has happened. What do we do?_

_-I'm not sure.- _Malek confessed.

Sam decided to stay to keep an eye on their superior. Malek made his host rest and watched over the natives, Sam, Daniel and Jack with Teal'c.

The next morning the natives did not rise until the sun had lit the whole sky. Jack emerged from the building and dunked his head into the water. He seemed tired, exhausted even though he had just slept. Malek had suspicions that whatever happened to the natives was now happening to Jack. The woman they helped give birth wandered over with a little boy and Malek watched with dawning realisation as she told them that this boy was Daniel's name sake, Dan'el.

Sam took some blood samples and returned to Earth leaving the rest of them behind to search their surroundings. Daniel asked the mate of the woman they helped give birth if he could read these texts but he answered negatively. _–A Goa'uld would not have allowed his subjects to read.- _Malek confirmed. Fortunately Teal'c and Daniel were able to find a tablet. "Can Malek read this?" Daniel asked Louis.

"Who is Malek?" The human asked curiously but Daniel, Teal'c and Louis ignored him.

_-It speaks of his experiments. He was trying to work out how humans would evolve, to do so he sped up the human's aging process in the hopes of speeding up their evolution. It lists things he has done and he's recorded any important signs but it ends here without answers. It appears he left before his experiments could be completed.- _Malek stated reading what he could of the ancient text.

"Apparently Pelops was running experiments on them to work out how humans would evolve. To learn what we might become he had to speed up the aging process to speed up the evolution process." Louis explained out loud.

_-I can't make this out, but it appears to be speaking of technology that somehow affects the human body.- _Malek continued. _–Perhaps it is some kind of radiation or microscopic machinery but I cannot say for sure. This text is old and difficult to translate.- _

"Apparently Pelops used some kind of technology to increase their speed of aging but he cannot tell if it is radiation or microscopic forms of technology."

"Like Nanites?" Daniel asked incredulously.

_-Yes.- _

"Yes. Apparently so." Louis answered. "But of course Malek cannot be sure. He says it is an ancient text that is difficult to translate."

"Who is this Malek you speak of? I hear no-one." The native man asked confused.

"Then what do you suggest we do." Teal'c asked.

_-Carter has probably discovered the Nanites by now. If it is nanites there has to be a power source running them nearby. We just have to find it…-_

"Malek believes that if it is nanites, there should be a power source nearby to the natives keeping the small machines running." Louis stated. "Hopefully Sam has found the nanites and come up with a solution." _What do we do Malek?_

_-We search, Mer Prinekh and we don't stop searching until we are ordered to or when we find something. Now think, my love. Where would a Goa'uld hide a machine from the natives whilst still keeping it close enough to them to affect them.-_

_What about the fountain at the centre of the village?_

_-Yes, that will be the first place we look, where next?-_

_The temple is a good a place as any to look._

_-Perfect. The Goa'uld would have 'encouraged' the people to worship him, it is more than likely that he had the audacity to place it in this temple safe in the knowledge that they would continue to live in the village and visiting the temple to worship him.- _

_That would be rather egotistical._

_-Which is why it's a good place to search. The Goa'uld are egotistical and rather think with power on their brain than knowledge. I believe if 'Pelops' knew his experiments were being continued he would be very pleased and smug.- _

_So we search these places and hope we find something._

_-Yes, Louis. We will find something, but I am not sure what we may find until we find it.- _Malek told his host. Teal'c and Daniel were already scanning the temple and Louis went to join them when the floors began to vibrate, the gate opened and a wormhole was established. Sam stepped through and greeted them all. But when Daniel called in Jack they all stopped and stared. _–Oh my God.- _Malek thought. _–The nanites are working fast, they must be making up for lost time inside of him.- _

_That means…_

_-He does not have much time.- _Malek finished.

"Sir. There are…" Sam delivered the bad news to Jack. Jack was shocked but he took it extraordinarily well. He ordered them to leave him there and continue to find a cure and no amount of argument moved him, he even rejected Teal'c offer to stay. He did however make them promise to return with a cure and then sent them on their way.

_We've got to do something. _Louis said once they were back through the gate and on Earth.

_-We can't. Hammond's ordered us to stay off that world so the nanites do not spread here.- _Malek replied. _–The solution is back on that planet, but we cannot defy orders from our superiors. We can only inform them that the solution is there.-_

"I need to go to the lab and start some more experiments." Sam stated.

"**You don't need to go to the lab.**" Malek answered as he took control. "**The answer is on the planet, the machines have a power source and it will be near the natives. Our answers are not on Earth.**"

"Then we can only inform Colonel O'Neill and hope he works out the solution." General Hammond replied. The humans in the room stayed quiet and solemn at the thought of leaving a man behind, but they could do nothing without endangering themselves and the people on their planet.

Malek sighed as Louis continued to sulk. _–We haven't eaten yet, have we? Let's visit the cafeteria.- _Louis hummed his agreement but didn't speak. Malek sighed again at his host's unhappiness and walked out of the embarkation room and down the hallways to the cafeteria. Malek earned the rooms stares but he ignored them as he collected a small meal, a cake and a drink. Malek ate his meal alone, he tried to speak to Louis but the host was upset and unwilling to engage with anyone.

Many days had passed and still there was no sign that Jack had discovered what was making the nanites 'tick' as it were. But finally the gates dialled. Everyone waited impatiently to see if it was Jack's code. Louis cried out joyfully as SG1 code came through the Iris. It was Jack. Through the MALP, Jack told them that he had found a machine inside the statue of Pelops and he needed help shutting it off.

Louis was racing to the changing room before Hammond even gave his permission for them to go. They were forced to go into hazard suits, but Louis did not complain and happily pulled the suit on and raced to the embarkation room. As the chevron's locked into place Louis restrained himself from pacing impatiently and instead rubbed his sleeved arms in a futile attempt to keep himself distracted. The moment the wormhole was open the four of them raved into the blue liquid.

The man that waited on the other side was not how they expected to see Colonel O'Neill, he was aged badly. His skin was wrinkled and heavy, his hair was long, white and wavy and he had stubble all over his lower face. He walked with a limp and seemed smaller and less foreboding and intimidating than his younger self. Still Malek knew it was Colonel O'Neill by his attitude. He greeted them just as they would expect him to, he held a device in his hand that Malek correctly deduced that it was the machine running the nanites. It did not take long for Carter to fix the machine so it would not affect the inhabitants anymore.

_-See, Mer Prinekh, all was not as lost as it appeared.- _

_I'm sorry._

_-You have no need to apologise, the odds did seem to be against us. We should never give up hope. We should never stopped believing in Colonel O'Neill.- _Malek gently lectured. Together host and symbiote watched as the Jaffa and three humans stayed long enough to help the natives understand their new lives.

Louis led the way once the stargate was opened. He sent the code and walked into the wormhole emerging safely on the other side. "Welcome back SG1." Hammond greeted. "It's good to have you back Colonel."

"It's good to be back sir." O'Neill replied his voice already regaining its strength. It would not be long before he reverted back to his true age.

"Report to Doctor Fraiser and then report to the office for your debriefing." Hammond instructed.

Louis obeyed the orders and reported to the doctor who smiled warmly at them before proceeding with the check-ups. She checked Louis last and asked after Malek. Malek relaxed against his host's spine, delighted that so many cared for him. _–I'm going to rest for a little while.-_

_Alright. I'll wake you if I need your help. _Louis replied warmly. Malek sent warmth and love to his host before gently receding to his own body.

* * *

"**You look so peaceful when you sleep.**" Malek took control of his host and opened his host's eyes to stare up at his companion. "**So beautiful, Mer Ann'wyld.**"

"**Flatterer.**" Malek replied as he stared up at Sebastian. Malek paused as he listened to his voice, it was not Louis's meaning it could only be Misha. Normally Malek was not aware of who his hosts were, he always thought the person he inhabited in his dream was his host. Now however he knew Misha wasn't his, that she was lost and he… he was alright with it. She lived a long fruitful life, she deserved piece and he deserved Louis, but in his dreams he could remember all the good things that had come with being her symbiote.

"**I am not trying to flatter you, beloved. I am simply telling it how I see it. You are stunning.**" Delek praised his hands gently skimming Malek's host's body. "**All these centuries we have shared our love and I still feel as if every time I touch you is the first.**" He continued not allowing Malek a chance to answer. "**And every time I look at you I wonder how I was blessed with your love. You deserve more than me, but I'm glad you chose me.**" Malek chuckled and pulled the older man down to kiss him.

_Is he trying to compliment his way into our bed again? _Misha asked in amusement.

_-Yes, Indeed he is.- _Malek replied fondness tainting his voice.

_Then let is teach him a lesson. _His host all but purred. Malek agreed whole heartedly and receded to give his host control. He was content to watch his host drive her fellow Tok'ra to insanity. Delek though stronger happily succumbed to her will, obeying her every command. Malek purred as his mate returned his host's possessive touches with gentle, loving caresses making sure to touch where Malek lay hidden beneath his host's skin.

"I am blessed by the Gods to have you in my arms." Sebastian whispered as he was given control.

"I am blessed by the Gods for having you as my mate." Misha returned. "And we are blessed to have Delek and Malek with us."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed warmly. "May we all live long and happy lives." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her to him. "I love you and Malek, Misha and I always will."

"And Malek and I love you and Delek." She replied gently caressing his hairline. "I will have to go soon."

"I wish I could hold you in my arms forever."

"You know we cannot."

"I know, but I can dream…" Sebastian replied before turning her over onto her back. "Now where were we…" He muttered with a lecherous smirk.

* * *

The next day Malek awoke happy and well rested. He knew Louis had seen his dreams but he did not mind, his dreams were also his hosts and the man had made no complaints. The man rose and showered, taking care of a 'big' problem before dressing. Malek snickered in amusement and happily took control when he was ordered. The symbiote walked towards the cafeteria and eagerly helped himself to breakfast. His host disliked breakfast but Malek enjoyed the variety of tastes humans used in their food and liked to indulge when he could.

After a good meal Malek took them to the main control room to hear any news. It was fortunate that he had because he was quickly informed that Hammond wanted him in the briefing room. With a smile to the one who informed him of this, Malek walked up the curving stairs and entered the briefing room. He nodded a greeting to the members of SG1 and Hammond as he took his seat. "Doctor Jackson has called this meeting this morning. Doctor would you like to explain." Hammond encouraged.

"Well we know the Goa'uld based themselves off Egyptian Mythology, but there were many other cultures with many other Gods. Take Norse mythology for example. Thor was one of their almighty Gods that wielded a mighty hammer that sparked lightning…" Louis droned Daniel out after the beginning having no interest in his planets past but Malek was fascinated. Finally after a long discussion General Hammond gave the go ahead.

Malek walked with Jack and Teal'c to the changing room as Sam and Daniel talked animatedly in front of them. Once he got there he changed quickly into his host's military uniform and armed the weapons as he had seen Louis do many times before. Jack smiled approvingly at Malek clearly knowing it was the symbiote in control. Teal'c already knew but Daniel and Sam seemed unaware as they eagerly led the way to the gate room.

The moment Malek was through he stumbled but managed to catch his feet, the others however had no such luck as they tumbled down the stairs towards the DHD. Around them stood people which seemed similar to the 'Vikings' Daniel had told them off. The started shouting one word over and over again. _–It sounds like…-_

_Thor. _And indeed Louis was right, they were staring up at a large Hammer shaped stone chanting "Thor, Thor, Thor." And then a light burst out and scanned Sam, then Daniel, then Jack, then Teal'c. The light lowered itself to Teal'c's stomach and then another light burst forward to him, Malek barely saw Teal'c grimace in pain before his host and himself were screaming in pain.

Everything was a blur after that but when he awoke he was in a cavern lying beside Teal'c and Jack. Jack groaned as Teal'c sat up. The three men, symbiote and parasite gathered themselves and tried to work out what had happened. A light burst forth and a 'Viking' appeared before them telling them that they were Goa'uld and only the host could leave.

"**But I am Tok'ra and Teal'c is a rebel Jaffa. We are not your enemies we are your friends!**" Malek pleaded but it seem became clear that this 'Viking' was some kind of holographic recording. "**I guess we try to find our way out of here.**" Malek muttered angrily, his good mood deteriorating, being compared to his disgusting parasitic cousins made his fins quiver with rage. He was not like them!

_Relax Malek, I know you're not like them. You don't have to prove yourself to Thor, you've already proven yourself to me._

_-But if Thor has imprisoned you with me and made you suffer for being my host, if I can't convince Thor (if he is here) that I'm friend, you'll be trapped here with me. Unless…-_

_Don't even think about leaving me!_

_-But…-_

_No! _Louis replied stubbornly and the conversation ended. Malek sighed but was inwardly glad that Louis had chosen imprisonment with him rather than abandoning him. The three comrades walked through the tunnels unsure where they were heading but unwilling to sit down and remain trapped. Malek immediately felt the distinct tingling of another host nearby. "**There is someone here with us.**"

"Are you sure?"

"**Yes I can feel the parasite. It is a host, we are getting close.**" Malek explained as they found a tunnel with a small pool. There was a rock in the shadow, Malek could see nothing but he was concerned since there were no other distinct rock formations behind it. "**We're near to the host but I cannot see them.**" He stated, un-nerved.

Teal'c and Jack kneeled down and checked the bones at their feet. "These parasites died with their hosts." Teal'c told them as he dropped the parasites bones and stood to his full height.

Jack stood up. "Let's go." He ordered as he led the from the area. Malek paused for a few minutes to stare at the rock. He knew something was there but he did not know what. "Malek!" Jack called.

"**I am coming, Colonel.**" Malek called back, he sighed thinking that he was perhaps being paranoid and turned his back to the rock and leaving. He joined his two comrades and was glad to as he felt a shiver run up his host's spine. "**I do not like these caverns.**" Malek confessed quietly.

"Neither do I." Jack replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he warily looked around.

"Teal'c test your weapon on that overhead lamp." Jack instructed. Teal'c moved to do as told but his staff weapon would not activate. Jack tried his gun and the lamp smashed to the floor bullet riddled. "Looks like its guns." He needlessly stated handing Teal'c extra ammo.

Heeding his host's orders Malek checked his ammo but he paused as he felt the hairs on the back of his host's neck stand up. He slowly turned and came face to face with a species he thought he'd never set eyes upon again. _–Unas. The first ones.- _He whispered to his host.

_What?... Malek!_

_-The Unas were born alongside our own species. We became symbiotic creatures whilst they grew into humanoids. The Goa'uld took them as their first hosts… they were stronger more powerful than a normal human but they were believed to be extinct. They faded into myth, the Jaffa believe them to only exist in stories and I never enlightened them. I never thought I'd see a first one again.- _Malek told his host his voice filled with fear and awe.

"Jaffa, Goa'uld, why do you travel with a human?" The Unas asked.

Teal'c cautiously approached the creature. "I do not serve the Goa'uld! I am a free Jaffa." The Unas growled angrily before turning to Malek.

"**I am Tok'ra, enemy to the Goa'uld and enemy to those who ally themselves with the Goa'uld.**" Malek stated proudly. The Unas chuckled mocking them and then moved to attack Jack, Jack shot the creature but it only made the Unas stumble. Malek raised his host's gun and shot the unas with Jack. The creature fell back and collapsed against the wall. Teal'c carefully approached the unas and checked for a pulse. The answer was negative and they all breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

The three of them quickly evacuated the area and raced into the tunnels. Jack demanded that they tell him about the Unas, but Malek decided to leave that to Teal'c. _Why are you so wary? _Louis asked sensing Malek's nervousness.

_-That should not have taken the creature out. Unas are forces to be reckoned with. They are feared by all and take a lot of hits before they die.- _

_You did fill him with bullets._

_-It shouldn't matter, he shouldn't have died as easily as he did.- _

_Let's just count ourselves lucky. _Louis replied. Malek wanted to share his host's optimism but he couldn't, he knew more than enough about the unas to fear them. And his fear was justified. They had just been walking down a tunnel when a roar alerted them to the unas's survival. _God Damn It! Is everyone out to get us! _

_-Now, Now, beloved host, not everyone is out to get us. We've only got one hunter. Though he is superior to human host in every single way…- _

_Thanks for that… just the kind of pep-talk I needed. _Louis replied sarcastically though their conversation had worked the two of them were feeling a little more confident. It helped that they were not alone and had Jack and Teal'c with them.

"Let's get out of here." Jack murmured and led them through the tunnels. They seemed to move for a long period of time and then they came across a thick stone wall with the shape of a hammer cut through it. "That must be the way out." Jack stated needlessly. The moment that Teal'c touched it he was in agony. Jack screamed for Teal'c to get out of there but the man couldn't, Jack had to dive in a pull the Jaffa out.

"**You can leave if you wish, Jack. You do not have to choose and stay imprisoned with us.**" Malek stated.

"I'm not leaving you." Jack stated stubbornly and Malek, Louis and Teal'c believed him.

"Why do you stay human? You could leave them both behind." The creature teased. The creature then proceeded to boast of how power made survivors and that the most powerful ate the weak, just like he had eaten all those imprisoned with him. Jack went to shoot the beast but it quickly knocked him to the side and went for Teal'c. Malek raised Louis's gun and fired at the creature, the creature roared in pain but continued trying to beat Teal'c. Somehow Teal'c broke free and faced the beast, Malek watched as the Jaffa charged the unas and forced it into the hammer trapping himself and the unas in the weapon. Both screamed with pain and Malek could do nothing for fear of harming himself and his host.

Jack dived forward and pulled Teal'c out just in time as the weapon finally killed the Goa'uld inside the beast ending the beast's life. Beyond the weapon stood Daniel, Sam and an un-known woman, Malek could feel a faint tingling that said she was a host or was once a host and if she had any of her senses she would know Louis was a host too. Malek hoped she confused his readings with the dead Goa'uld and Teal'c.

They stepped through the weapon unharmed and the unknown woman praised Teal'c. "Colonel, this is Kendra." Sam introduced.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Jack replied. "Now can someone get us out of here."

"Teal'c can't leave." Malek silently thanked Sam for not mentioning him.

"We have no choice but to destroy the weapon." Jack murmured. Daniel adamantly protested but Jack would not listen, he would not leave them behind. Daniel slowly and reluctantly destroyed it and Malek was not ashamed to admit that he let Teal'c go first. When nothing adverse happened to him, Malek dared step through to freedom. Kendra stared curiously at him but Malek was careful to stay nearby to Teal'c hoping she would confuse his readings with the Jaffa's. It seemed to work because she escorted them to the chaapa'ai and stated her farewells.

Malek stepped through first to avoid discovery and smiled happily at the sight of Stargate Command. "Welcome back SG1."

"**It's good to be back General.**" Malek replied before receding and allowing Louis control. _–I'm not rushing back to that planet any time soon.- _Malek mumbled unhappily remembering that it was his presence that had caused pain in Louis.

_I don't blame you. _Louis replied rubbing the back of his head in remembered pain. The host wanted to say something to stop Malek feeling guilty but he could think of nothing. Instead he told Malek to rest since the symbiote had taken the brunt of the pain whilst he dealt with the medical exam and debriefing. Malek gratefully hugged his host's spine before slumping against it and slipping into dormancy.

Malek awoke every now and then to help Louis with his explanations and to help Sam and Daniel with translations, but for the next few days he rested and allowed his host to function without him. It was not until a few days later that Malek finally shifted and properly 'awoke', extending his senses into his hosts. _Morning Malek. _Louis greeted fondly not at all annoyed with Malek's elongated rest. The symbiote was tired and feeling very guilty, so Louis had allowed Malek some time to 'get over' what had happened.

_-Morning, Louis. What is going on?- _Malek asked as he realised they were in the briefing room. General Hammond was ranting about breaching security to Daniel as the archaeologist walked in with an elderly lady following them. It turned out she was someone called 'Catherine' who helped fund and solve the problem of the stargate. Jack vouched for her and they more or less agreed to go to a certain address. _–What is the address?- _

_Apparently they used the stargate years before you and I met. The person who went through was lost, that was the gate address they used._

Malek poked around his hosts memories and frowned. _–So we are going after this woman's long lost fiancé? I hope there is more to this mission then that. I mean I would gladly bring the man home and reunite the two lovers but they've been apart for years! Should we not focus solely on the collection of knowledge?-_

_We will learn about a new place, a new race if we take this mission. Do you know this address?_

_-No I do not.- _

_Well then, it is new for the both of us. Perhaps we could learn something._

_-Perhaps.- _Malek reluctantly agreed.

"We've sent a MALP through but there is no sign of life. The 'temple' seems a little worse for wear but there is what appears to be a functional DHD." Sam stated. "It wouldn't hurt to go there and find out what happened." Hammond sighed but reluctantly allowed them all to gate to the planet with the woman 'Catherine'.

_-I hope this is all worthwhile.- _Malek mumbled. _–I think this is more of an emotional decision for Daniel than a decision for knowledge.-_

_The man Ernest, went through the gate seeking knowledge and now we're following him to seek both the knowledge he sought and knowledge about what happened to him. _Louis explained, Malek quietly agreed that the mission may indeed be beneficial but he still doubted the reason they chose to take the mission. Daniel was emotionally attached to the woman and was making rash decisions because of her. Still General Hammond approved the mission so Malek would comply with their orders.

Malek watched as Louis quickly dressed and arm himself in the changing room before heading to the gate-room with his comrades. If Malek was in control he would have rolled his eyes at the 'chevron locking procedure', as it was he mentally sighed much to his host's amusement. The moment they stepped through the gate Malek tensed as his mind became curious. It seemed the humans were right (this time), the building was not of any design he had seen before. _–You were right, Mer Prinekh, this was a good mission. If we can find any text we may learn of a unique race of people.-_

_Of course we were right, Malek. You should not have doubted us. _Louis lectured his voice tinted with annoyance and mild amusement.

_-That's right, live it up. I won't be apologising again anytime soon…- _Malek teased good-naturedly.

"Sir…" Louis focused back on the temple and watched as the individuals ahead of them looked to the side. From the shadows a man emerged, he was elderly and… naked. _I don't think I wanted to see that. _Louis commented with humour, his voice teasing and Malek could feel the blush on his hosts face as the man remembered their shared dreams.

_-You didn't complain about Delek and Sebastian…- _Malek chuckled.

_Because in those dreams we're female! _Louis protested the blush growing since Malek was making no effort to stop the blood flowing to the face.

_-Ah, are you homophobic.- _Malek teased.

_No… I… just… Ah! _Louis cried out imagining himself throwing his arms up in frustration. Malek laughed in amusement as Louis tried to ignore him and walked down the steps towards the naked man. The man, 'Ernest' ran when he saw Catherine disappearing into the temple. Louis followed Daniel, Jack and Catherine as they followed the man.

_-Wow…- _Malek thought as he saw the pedestal in the centre of the room and the four unique texts on the wall. _–This looks like a meeting place of some kind.- _

_Can you read any of it?_

_-Some is familiar to me, but I cannot read it…- _Malek admitted. _–I know that I've seen some of these texts before, but I cannot think where I've seen them before.- _

_Well we have time, why don't you search your memory for anything we can use._

_-I shall, but please document them as well, it will be useful to have a copy to refer to when we return to the SGC.- _Malek instructed. Louis easily obeyed bringing out a camera and recording the texts and the room on film. _–Hmm. One of these languages is similar to the texts on the chaapa'ai. Perhaps the people that wrote this text were the original users and makers of the chaapa'ai system.- _

_Are you sure?_

_-Off hand, no but it bears remarkable resemblance to the language on the gate.- _Malek replied. _–But I cannot say for sure until I study it further.- _

_And the others. _

_-This text is similar to what was on 'Thor's Hammer'.- _Malek muttered. _–I've seen it before but as I said, I do not recall where or when.- _

_And the other two? _

_-Hmm… I can't be certain. I don't think I know them…- _Malek murmured. _–I'm intrigued by this pedestal… I wonder what its purpose is…- _Whatever Malek was going to say next was lost as the floor rumbled beneath them stones fell from the ceiling where the rock was beginning to fall apart. _–This place is dangerous.- _Malek stated nervously.

_Don't worry if it gets worse we'll dial home and get out of here. _Louis assured as he stood up from where he had fallen. Jack decided to check the rest of their team and make sure that they could dial home in a moment's notice. Ernest followed them and asked how they planned to get home. Louis walked to the dialling device and gasped even as Sam began explaining how it worked. "Sam. Sam. The device doesn't work." Sam climbed up and gasped as she realised the power core was destroyed.

"How do we get home now?" Jack asked angrily. "Didn't you check that it was working?"

"I checked that it was there first, the position of the DHD meant I couldn't see if it was working." She replied.

_-We need to find another way to power the device.- _Malek thought. _–But how…- _

_What about the device in that room? Could we use that power core to run this one?_

_-Perhaps.- _Malek agreed. Louis followed Daniel and Ernest as they made their way back to the room. Daniel read the man's diary. The poor man had imagined Catherine with him. _–When people live lives as recluses they often imagine a family member, friend or love is with them to combat the loneliness.- _Malek explained as Louis listened curiously to the diary entries. Malek and Louis sensed Catherine long before she entered the room and Malek sighed. _–Let's go Louis, the two of them need to talk privately.- _He told his host. Louis agreed silently and left quickly.

_That must be some reunion…_ Louis thought. _Two lovers reuniting after so much time._

_-Yes, it could be some reunion… sometimes the lovers don't want to know each other anymore and sometimes it is like the passion is reborn… I remember experiencing it myself many times. I wonder how Sebastian and Delek will react when we finally meet again after so many years…-_

_If he loved you as much as he used to, he'll grieve for the loss of Misha but will be relieved to know you survived. _Louis replied softly. Male tightened around his host's spine in gratefulness for his host's words.

A short while later Ernest returned and signalled for them to follow him back to the room. The elderly man eagerly showed them the pedestal and encouraged Daniel to touch it. Light burst from the pedestal to the ceiling, then took on holographic shapes. _They look like… atoms?_

_-'Atoms'?- _Malek asked poking through Louis's mind. –_Ah! Yes, that which makes up us and our universe. These are those elements, yes.- _Malek agreed.

_Why would this pedestal show this in a meeting place?_

"This is a universal language." Daniel stated excitedly. "What connects all people, all lives across the universe?" He asked, but when he received no answer he continued. "Atoms, elements. Everything is made up by them. What a better way to unite the people in this room and in this universe by using such a universal language!"

_-Daniel is right, it is what connects all people throughout the universe.- _Malek thought. _–It is what connects you and I, it's what connects our species. We may all be very different and unique but we are also the same.-_

_It's amazing that no one thinks of this. They judge by language and colour of the skin, hell they'll judge anything and everyone because their different. I wonder how different the universe would be if they shared the wisdom of these people. How different would Earth be if we saw beyond skin colour, language and religion to see that we were the same. _Louis thought passionately.

_-There would be peace and unity, my love. Your species is young and has much to learn, perhaps one day you will learn as they people learned that being different made the other special rather than an enemy.- _Malek replied. _–Perhaps one day we will all learn to see beyond opinions and beliefs too see we are all the same.- _

_I wish that it was not something we had to learn, that it was something we all knew instinctually. Too many lives have been lost because of hatred and dislike._ Louis stated softly.

_-Yes, but unfortunately that bloodshed will continue until we all learn.- _Malek answered sadly. Louis sighed in disappointment and focused outwardly, following O'Neill back out to the gate. Sam and Teal'c were still fiddling with the DHD trying to repair it. "Sir, I cannot repair this, I need replacement parts."

"What about the device in the other room?" Louis asked. "Would that not be a similar set up to the DHD?"

Jack glanced at Sam. "It's worth a try sir.." Sam replied. The four of them walked back to the meeting room. Daniel immediately protested when they told him the plan. Malek snorted. _–No knowledge is more important than his own life and the lives of his companions.- _

_Daniel can become obsessed with knowledge. _Louis answered though his voice was tainted with anger. _If Daniel does not move I'll shoot him. _Louis told Malek.

_-I would not blame you if we do.- _Malek replied. But they needn't have worried Daniel finally submitted to logic and moved away. Teal'c blasted the pedestal and Sam collected the parts, both of them returned to the DHD but Louis chose to stay, allowing Malek control. "**Daniel.**" Malek called as he watched the man reading Ernest's journal and obsessing over the now broken gate. The man hummed in reply. "**Listen to me Daniel. I too share your desire to collect knowledge but we cannot choose knowledge over life. What point is there to gather knowledge if it helps no-one? Besides even if you did learn all its secrets you would never have been able to return to SGC, eventually you would have fallen into the ocean with this building. But what little we've learned can be used back at the SGC, just because we only collected a little knowledge doesn't mean we have not learned a lot. In fact the opposite can be said, a little knowledge means a lot of wisdom. Use that intelligent mind of yours and see the wisdom in my words.**" Malek lectured the man, imploring him to see his foolishness. He walked out of the room, giving control back to Louis as he did so.

_Do you think he'll listen?_

_-I think he is wise enough to understand my words. He'll just have to think on it for a little while.- _Malek replied. _–Even though he is young and desires knowledge, he will eventually understand my words.- _

_If you're sure._

_-I'm sure Mer Prinekh.- _Malek answered.

Louis frowned as he heard an ominous sound as he walked into the gate room. In a blink of an eyes Sam and Teal'c dived off the platform just as the DHD fell into the ocean below. "What!" Louis cried out. "How do we get out of here now, sir?" He asked Jack.

"We need a power source." Sam murmured. "Something strong enough to power the gate." Lightning flashed angrily above them. "And we have it…" Sam stated with a small smile. "Now we just need a super conductor…"

"What about Ernest's helmet?" Jack asked as Ernest and Catherine finally appeared from wherever they had disappeared off to.

"That may work." Sam muttered. "We need to set the helmet as high as possible."

"We'll do it." Catherine stated pointing to Ernest and herself.

"Alright. Sam get this gate working and get ready to dial home. I'll get Daniel." Jack ordered before disappearing.

Sam nodded. "Right, let's get these cables wrapped around the gate." She instructed. Louis obediently did as she said and wound the vines around one side as Teal'c did the same on the other. Sam checked that it was all working before nodding towards them. Catherine and Ernest came back relatively quickly and gave Sam the thumbs up. "Now we just have to wait for Jack and Daniel."

Jack returned later and informed them that Daniel wasn't coming and ordered Sam to dial the gate. _It seemed your words did nothing, Malek. _Louis thought sadly as they watched Ernest race off.

_-Perhaps that elderly man's words will inspire Daniel more than I did.- _Malek answered. Louis waited until last with Jack waiting for them to return. Ernest ran as fast as his old legs would carry him, Daniel was not far behind. "Get through the gate Ferretti!" Jack ordered. Louis nodded and once Ernest was through he followed. The both landed hard on the ramp and rolled to the bottom before getting to their feet. Louis turned to look at the wormhole and waited impatiently for Jack and Daniel to come through.

The two men did not appear until many moments later. Louis feared they had missed the wormhole but fortunately that was not the case. The two men landed and stumbled to their feet. "I'm glad you made it back, Jack, Daniel." Louis stated before leaving the room to head to the infirmary.

After a quick check up doctor Fraiser gave them a clean bill of health and Louis relaxed. _After debriefing do you want to go over the video?_

_-Yes, I would definitely like to have another go at translating the texts.- _Malek replied. _–But you must eat before then. We have not eaten since we left. We stop at the cafeteria first and then we'll go to the lab.- _

_Alright. _Louis agreed amiably, he did indeed feel hungry. _I can't say no to that. _Malek chuckled warmly and encouraged Louis to hurry so they could eat and then head to the lab. _Alright! Alright! I'm going. _Louis replied in amusement as he raced to the briefing room. "General Hammond, sir." Louis greeted as he took his seat with a smile.

"SG1. I'd like you to inform me what went on."

"Well sir, we had just gotten through the gate…"

* * *

A/N:- Wow two chapters in two days! I'm on a role, hopefully the next chapter will be written soon!


	8. Confessions

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

-_Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Confessions

"We need your help, or rather Malek's." Hammond told Louis. Malek shifted 'waking' up as he heard his name.

"What do you need?" Louis asked as Malek listened.

"Teal'c has a son and a wife on Chulak. We need to get through the gate safely, and we have just the right person to do it. These people believe the Goa'uld are Gods. Malek could pretend to be one of their Gods."

_-May I?- _Malek asked, requesting permission to take control of his host's body.

_Go ahead. _Louis permitted easily.

"**If you wish me to become an undercover Goa'uld we will need their clothing. What is your current plan?**" Malek asked.

"The SGC has several items of clothing from the Jaffa and the Goa'uld." Teal'c informed them. "The idea is that I will go disguised as a serpent guard and you and the rest of SG1 as priests."

"**Then why do you need me.**"

"Our story would be well supported if there was a 'God' with us."

Malek thought for a moment. "**You are correct, but I must dress like one. Do you have any of their clothing and any of their devices?**" He received a confirming nod. "**Take me to this supply and I will dress for the occasion. There are only a few minor rules. As a minor God I will still outrank you, you must act as if my word is your law. Louis cannot come to the fore and you cannot mention him or try to speak to him. For all intents and purposes he does not exist.**"

"That sounds rather difficult for Louis." Daniel replied distastefully.

_I can handle it as long as I'm not forgotten._

_-You know I will never forget you Mer Prinekh.- _Malek vowed. "**Louis accepts that he must not come to the fore for a while and as long as he is not forgotten he will be fine. I will not forget him nor will I abuse him but for this act to pay off he cannot exist to you. 'Nothing of the host survives'.**"

"He is correct." Teal'c replied. "If Malek is to behave like a Goa'uld, Louis cannot be spoken of or mentioned. He cannot exist for this mission. We will know he's there and we will be aware of him but we cannot mention him out loud."

Malek nodded his agreement to the Jaffa's words. Hammond seemed to reluctantly accept the conditions and escorted them to a storage room. Inside the storage room were many bits and pieces the humans had collected from their missions, including a Goa'uld hand device. Malek poked through the pile of rich clothing and smiled as Louis snorted stating he would never allow Malek to dress him in any of those clothes. _Can we keep trousers and shoes?_

_-Some wear a material similar to your 'leather' so how about we wear leather trousers, boots and one of these silk shirts?-_

_Can we?_

_-I see no harm in it.- _Malek answered. "**I would like to have a pair of your leather trousers and boots**." He requested. He barely heard General Hammond telling someone to see to it, instead he conferred with Louis and picked out a dark navy silk shirt. Last of all he picked up jewellery and the Goa'uld hand device. "**Once we have the items of clothing we requested and have changed we will be ready, all that will be needed is a name. I suppose it will be relatively safe to be known as Malek to you, hopefully no one will know that I am not Goa'uld.**"

"The leather clothing is being collected as we speak. Now, let us review what is going to happen. Colonel O'Neill, you will be in charge of this mission. Malek you will be for all appearances the Goa'uld with them, being escorted by them. Teal'c you are Malek's personal guard and the scholars who will be Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson will be your escorts. Your mission is to find out what happened to Teal'c's family and to collect Goa'uld larvae for study." General Hammond instructed. "Have I missed anything?"

"No, that about covers it." Jack replied. "The only thing left is to confirm that Louis is alright with the plan."

Louis was instantly given control back so he could speak. "Malek speaks truth, I am willing to let Malek remain in control." He told them confirming that he agreed with the plan. "Though I have told Malek I won't wear the crap the Goa'uld call 'fashion'."

_-Hey! I've had to wear those clothes and so have my previous hosts, those are not the worst clothes out there.- _Malek protested though he could tell his host knew he was amused.

_Yes but now you have a host not willing to wear that crap, so you are going to make sure we wear something fashionable.. _Louis teased as the man sent to get leather jeans and boots returned. Louis took them gratefully and disappeared into the changing room to change. With Malek's guidance Lewis changed into his new clothes, though the host made very loud complaints about the jewellery Malek demanded that he wear.

Malek took control with a warm smile before controlling his hosts face and making it expressionless. When he emerged the humans stepped back in shock which made Malek give them a wry grin, he was very good at playing a Goa'uld. "**We are ready.**" He informed them. "**Teal'c must go before me and then I will go through with the others behind me as my escorts.**" He instructed.

"I understand." Teal'c answered as he led the way to the gate-room. This time Malek did not complain about the chevron locking procedure, instead he focused inwardly on his host and spent as much time as he could explaining what was happening. Louis was understanding and accepted what was to happen but hoped Malek would not have to harm any of their team members to keep his cover.

Malek vowed never to harm any of them to keep his cover just as the gate burst to life. Teal'c took the lead and marched through the wormhole with his serpent helmet activated. Malek waited a few moments before he led the rest of the team through the gate. As they reached the other side Malek observed Teal'c holding a man by the arm. "**Jaffa kree. Why do you hold this slave so?**"

"He dared stop our passage my lord." Teal'c replied.

"**Is this true? Do you dare defy my orders?**"

"Of course not my lord, but I must know who you are."

"**I am Malek, part of Apophis's court. I am here on behalf of Apophis. You dare defy your God?**" Malek demanded angrily.

"I apologise my Lord, I did not know our God sent you." The man pleaded his head bowed. Malek merely glared before signally Teal'c to continue on. The man stared at them as the party passed but did not dare try to stop them again.

Teal'c led them into the forest, they walked a large distance before finally stopping. "I think we are safe." Sam stated as the three humans removed their cloaks and Teal'c removed his helmet, only Malek remained in control and in character. If need be he could claim the humans and shol'va had snuck into court and hidden among his slaves and travelled with him. "Let's go."

Malek followed Teal'c as the man ran as if he was chased by the hounds of hell. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the humans behind him. Slowly a destroyed husk of a building could be seen, Malek followed the Jaffa as the man cried out and raced to the side of the building. There standing out brightly against the black building was a white painting. "What does that mean?" He heard Jack ask.

"**It means Shol'va."** Malek answered. "**It means the previous owners of this house are traitors**." He explained. Teal'c cried, collapsing to his knees staring at the sign. Malek was unsure what to do, how could you comfort someone who had lost everything. Teal'c jumped up and raced back around tears streaming down his face as he realised he had lost his family.

Jack cautiously followed the man around and tried to comfort the Jaffa but it was obvious that he was struggling to find the right words. Before the man could finish movement caught their eyes and an elderly Jaffa appeared holding Jack at staff point. Malek easily raised his Goa'uld hand device ready to strike. Teal'c carefully strolled round and realised that this was the man he had told them of, Brai'tac. "Lower your weapons this is my old teacher, Brai'tac." Slowly they did, though Brai'tac stared cautiously at Malek.

"Who is this, Teal'c?"

"This is Malek, do not worry my friend he knows of our dislike for the Goa'uld and he supports our fight."

"But he is Goa'uld."

"**I am not Goa'uld. I am of the Tok'ra, Jaffa.**"

"But they are just legends."

"**No they are not, Brai'tac of the Jaffa, I am not a legend, I am Malek of the Tok'ra. My host whom I inhabit is free and shares his body willingly with me.**" Malek informed the elderly Jaffa.

"The Tok'ra? How come we have not heard of this before?" Jack asked.

"**You did not need to know. It was not vital intelligence. But now I will speak of my true allegiance. My people were once like the Goa'uld but we chose to have willing hosts. We despised all that the Goa'uld represent. We named ourselves the Tok'ra.**"

"Of course. Tok Ra. Against Ra." Daniel replied. "They're a rebel group."

"**We are. But we live in secret and do not like many people knowing that we exist, we do our best work when no one knows we are there.**" Malek informed them. "**Brai'tac, I have joined with Teal'c and the Tau'ri, I fight for the freedom of all peoples. I am not your enemy, I am your ally and perhaps one day your friend.**"

"I fear that although you mean well, not many will accept the truth for what you are. However I accept the truth of your words and hope that we may ally ourselves with your people." Brai'tac replied.

"What of my wife and son?" Teal'c asked. Brai'tac turned and frowned towards Teal'c and told him his wife and son had got away but he did not know where they were. Brai'tac immediately tried to take charge and had to put Jack in his place when Jack argued that he was the team leader.

"**Colonel O'Neill, we need to rely on Brai'tac. He is known to the Jaffa and the Goa'uld, they will respect him. Hopefully my presence as a minor Goa'uld will encourage them to trust us.**" Malek instructed.

"Malek is correct. His presence may encourage the others to trust us." Brai'tac added. "Only Malek, you and Teal'c can accompany me."

"**Listen to him Colonel, he is wise. He knows what he is doing.**" Malek stated. "**If nothing else we can complete our mission and get out of here quickly. I'd rather we not stay on a Goa'uld infested planet. **" Malek confessed cringing before schooling his expression.

"It would be unwise for you and your companions to remain on Chulak." Brai'tac continued. "Let us be on our way." He instructed. Jack told Sam and Daniel to continue with their part of their mission, a.k.a. collect a prim'ta whilst they searched for Teal'c's family.

"I think it might be a good idea for Malek to accompany us." Sam stated. "He can get us to the Goa'uld larvae without problem, they won't suspect who he really is."

"**I will go where I am needed most.**" Malek replied.

"I do not believe that would work, Captain Carter." Teal'c replied. "If Malek was to go with you he would be with the Tau'ri. It would reveal that he is not who he says he is, however if he was to remain with the Jaffa he can trick the Goa'uld into believing you are his captives and we are his loyal Jaffa."

"**Teal'c is correct. I would be of more use with Teal'c and Brai'tac.**" Malek stated. "**I doubt you will have much trouble finding the Prim'ta. They remain unguarded on Goa'uld home worlds because no Jaffa dare touch them. Your mission should go without a hitch.**" Malek continued.

"You wish to collect a Prim'ta?" Brai'tac asked shocked.

"Yes, we're hoping that by taking one we can work out how to remove the Goa'uld from unwilling hosts and perhaps one day free the Jaffa." Sam informed the elderly Jaffa.

"If…" Brai'tac hesitated obviously uncomfortable with the idea at first but his eyes hardened and he nodded. "Malek is right the prim'ta's will remain unguarded making them easy to grab. Good luck." The man instructed.

"Thank you." Sam replied gratefully before she led Daniel into the trees.

Malek followed the human and the two Jaffa into the wood in the opposite direction of Sam and Daniel. "When we arrive at the camp it would be wise for you to stay behind Malek, O'Neill. When the Jaffa see you they will immediately associate you with the Tau'ri and I as Shol'va." Teal'c told them. "However if Brai'tac and Malek took the lead they will know Malek is Goa'uld and therefore their God. They will hopefully assume that you and I are slaves to Malek or their prisoners."

"**I will take the lead. Hopefully that is enough to persuade them that we are not Shol'va.**" Malek stated. "**If need be I will speak as one of their God's. I will inform them that you and Teal'c are my prisoners and that I have bought Teal'c to watch his son's implantation. The Jaffa will immediately assume I am mocking Teal'c by making him watch his son become the Goa'uld's slave. But once we act to stop it I may not be able to help.**"

"Unless we can stop it without creating a scene." Jack replied earning a nod from Malek. The four companions strolled carefully onwards looking for any movement and listening for any sounds.

Slowly a crater appeared with tents and hundreds of people, the people saw them and began to scream. "**Jaffa Kree!**" Malek demanded. The people stopped running to stare fearfully at Malek. "**Tell me where the son of the Shol'va Teal'c is kept!**" Several people pointed to a tent on the far side of the crater. "**You obedience has earned my approval, perhaps if you continue to obey my words, I will speak to Apophis on your behalf. Now you will return to your homes and you will not interfere with my business.**" The people bowed and immediately raced for their homes to cower from the 'powerful God'. Malek turned to his companions. "**Brai'tac escort this shol'va to the tent; make sure he watches as his son becomes loyal to the Goa'uld.**" He stated making his voice loud enough that it echoed through the camp.

"My Lord." Brai'tac replied bowing his compliance and pushing Teal'c forward with his staff weapon. Teal'c walked forward acting like the angry prisoner.

Malek followed more slowly making sure Jack walked before him. "What are you doing?" Jack whispered.

"**I am behaving like a Goa'uld. They must believe you are my prisoners if we are to pull this off.**" Malek hastily informed the human. Jack carefully nodded his understanding before pulling an angry face as Malek pushed him forward. "**Your Jaffa friend will see what happens when he betrays the Goa'uld.**"

"You'd make a little boy suffer for his father's actions?" Jack asked angrily.

"**He is the Jaffa's son; he carries the shol'va's blood in his veins. He is as guilty as his father.**" Malek responded. "**You will watch as your slave suffers the worst punishment of all Tau'ri.**"

"You low-life…"Jack began; Malek immediately subdued the man and forced him inside the tent.

The priest bowed low to Malek as he entered. "My Lord. I was not expecting the presence of a God this day."

Malek sneered making the man bow his head submissively in fear. "**I do not come here for you slave! How dare you assume this! I come to watch the Shol'va suffer the worst punishment.**"

"Punishment my Lord?"

"**Yes, this Shol'va believes being our slaves is disgusting, I am here to make him witness his son coming under the Goa'uld power.**" Malek stated. "**You will leave…**"

"My Lord."

"**I do not need explain myself to you! Leave!**" Malek ordered, the man flinched and fled the chamber.

"It's too late." Teal'c muttered. "The pouch has already been made." A sound behind them made them all turn, a figure dived to attack Teal'c but the man easily overpowered them and removed the cloak. "Dray'ac?" He asked the woman, his wife.

"Shol'va!" She cried out. "Stay away from our son."

"**Jaffa!**" Malek ordered. "**You dare interfere?**"

"My Lord, I did not know…" She whimpered as Malek moved forward to stand above her.

"**Did not know or did not care?**"

"Are you here to give my son the greatest honour? Will you watch as he finally takes his place as Apophis's loyal Jaffa?"

"No he is not." Teal'c replied. "We're here to stop the implantation."

Dray'ac stared incredulously at them before staring at Malek. "My lord why do you hate my son so?"

"**I do not hate your son, Dray'ac of the Jaffa. I came to free your son from life enslavement but it appears we were too late. The making of the pouch has destroyed his immune system without a prim'ta he will now die.**"

"If we can get him to the Tau'ri we can help him…" Teal'c whispered.

Malek approached and rested a hand on Teal'c's shoulders. "**I'm sorry Teal'c but the Tau'ri cannot help him now. The damage has been done. We cannot help him. He must be implanted with a Goa'uld larva if he is to survive. I'm sorry we could not have made it sooner.**"

"I will not have my son become slaves to the Goa'uld!" Teal'c stated.

Malek sighed. _–He will not accept that his son Ry'ac needs this!-_

_No he won't accept it. He cannot. He is fighting the Goa'uld to free his people, to free his family. The reason he is even with us is to prevent this. To prevent his son from becoming a slave to them. If he cannot stop it, then why did he start fighting against the Goa'uld?_

_-I suppose I can understand, but still only one thing can be done to save the boy.- _Malek replied with a soft sigh. "**Very well Teal'c we will take the boy but we will also take the prim'ta. I will act as if we want the ceremony done before Apophis so Apophis can watch the Traitors punishment.**" He told Teal'c. "**Dray'ac pick up the Prim'ta, as the mother you will carry his new Prim'ta. Teal'c you will be forced to carry your son to his 'doom', Brai'tac you will be the guard pushing Teal'c and Jack onward. I will be the Goa'uld leading you to Apophis.**" Malek waited for any questions but none came. _–Now let's just hope the priest buys our story.- _Malek thought.

_As long as you continue to act as you have I think he will believe you. After all it is understandable that Apophis will want to watch Teal'c's ultimate humiliation. _Louis replied. _And if he doesn't you've got the hand device to punish him. _

_-Hmm, let's hope it doesn't come to that.- _Malek replied. _I do not really want the others to see me like this, as a Goa'uld, it will just point out how closely related the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are.-_

_They know you Malek, they know you aren't evil, they will know your actions are to get them out of there and not because you like power. _

_-I hope so.- _Malek thought before leading the way out of the tent, the priest was not far from them, loitering and waiting for his God to speak to him. "**Priest. Apophis wishes to watch this Shol'va's humiliation, we will take the prim'ta and it's new Jaffa to him. You will not stop us.**" He informed the man.

"But…"

"**But what Jaffa?**" Malek replied warningly, daring the man to object.

"Nothing sir." The man replied bowing his head obediently.

Malek nodded approvingly. "**Come Jaffa, Shol'va, Tau'ri. Apophis wishes to witness this ceremony.**" He stated needlessly. Dray'ac and Brai'tac bowed their heads obediently, Teal'c and Jack glared. "**Priest you will inform the guards and priests at the gate not to interfere with our passage.**"

"Of course my Lord." The priest replied submissively.

"**Jaffa, come!**" Malek ordered before leading the group away from the camp. Dray'ac walked slightly behind him but as close to him as she could so she could 'show her loyalty to her God', Jack followed behind her with Teal'c behind him and Brai'tac was behind him 'guarding' the shol'va and the Tau'ri. The group walked for some time not glancing back, moving as if they were an important group.

"His health is deteriorating." Teal'c called out as Ry'ac coughed, his small lungs struggling to breath.

"**We cannot continue at the moment. We must make sure he is well enough to go through the chaapa'ai.**" Malek stated. "**Colonel O'Neill can you help him?**"

"Please." Dray'ac pleaded. Jack raced over to the boy and checked the boy's health. Jack diagnosed what the boy was suffering with but Malek did not understand what the diagnosis was, even Louis who had basic health knowledge was not entirely sure what 'Scarlet Fever' was, the host seemed to know however that it was fatal. "Can you save him?"

"As long as we can get him back through the gate in time." Jack replied.

"We need to hurry." Teal'c stated.

Malek sighed and nodded. "**Let's hurry. If we can get through the gate in time we might be able to save him.**" They all nodded and once again were on the move.

Dray'ac lagged behind after a while wanting to be closer to her son. Malek didn't know what had happened but one moment he could hear all their footsteps and then they all stopped. He turned around and stared curiously at them trying to work out what had happened. "He does not draw breath." Dray'ac cried.

"Then… then we have no choice." Teal'c whispered. He picked up the prim'ta jar and pulled the creature out. "I'm sorry that it I that must do this to you, my son." He whispered before implanting the parasite.

After a few moments the boy shifted and opened his eyes to stare at Teal'c. "Father."

"Son. I am so sorry." Teal'c stated his hand on his son's pouch.

The boy's eyes lit up with delight. "You mean…"

"Yes my son." Teal'c confirmed his voice sombre.

Malek sighed. _–The boy does not understand.-_

_Perhaps he does? Perhaps his mother has spoken so highly of the 'prim'ta' that he actually wanted it. _

_-Why would anyone want to be a Jaffa?-_

_Many could ask why someone would want to be a host. _Louis replied gently. _Many Jaffa must be bought up just for this. Just for the honour of becoming Jaffa. _

_-You are correct of course, but it is difficult to see a young child implanted and gleeful that he was implanted.- _Malek replied. Malek turned as he heard rustling bushes to see Sam and Daniel emerge. "Sir. We must hurry, we're being followed." Sure enough the sound of staff blasts were closing in on them, the Jaffa were shouting to each other, closing the net around them.

"**We must go!**" Malek ordered.

"We will stay." Dray'ac whispered to Teal'c. "We will only slow you down." Malek sighed and raced to the tree-line taking the pistol offered to him. They would try to give the family more time to say goodbye.

"Tell them that I tried to kidnap your son." Teal'c told Dray'ac.

_-Well our plan went to the dogs…- _Malek thought as he raced after Teal'c and Brai'tac. He heard the three humans following him, trees exploded around them as the staff blasts were directed at them.

_We had no choice but to leave them behind. We would not have gotten them off-world, we've been discovered and them being willingly with us would have condemned the boy and his mother._ Louis replied.

_-I know but still it is disappointing. I hate failing my missions. If anyone asks, I did not fail. Aldwin and Lantash will laugh their 'asses' off at me…- _Malek told his host. Louis laughed at Malek's embarrassment and worry at the other Tok'ra finding out he failed. _–Hey! It's not funny!- _Malek protested but his voice was full of reluctant amusement.

The sounds of staff-blasts vanished as they got far enough away and the group finally slowed as they finally reached the edge of the forest leading to the gate. "**Perhaps I can still get us through this without a fight.**" Malek suggested.

"I will lead the way." Brai'tac replied. Jack protested but the elderly Jaffa easily over-ruled the man. Slowly the group walked down to the gate. The priests and Jaffa stared at the Tau'ri in suspicion. "Priest, I have been sent to take this shol'va and his tau'ri masters to Apophis."

"I can't not let you do that Master Brai'tac."

"Ah so you know me."

"Of course, you were the most legendary Jaffa of all, once first prime to Apophis…"

"**Priest. I have been sent on Apophis's demands to retrieve the shol'va and his masters. He knows that they were here and demanded they be bought before him. Do you dare defy his orders?**" Malek demanded.

"Apophis is on his way now, my Lord. I'm sure he will be pleased that you've delivered the shol'va and his new masters." The priest stated. Malek was prepared to argue but Brai'tac had turned away as if to leave, instead the great Jaffa spun around taking the priest by surprise and knocking the man out he blasted along the floor creating a wall of fire before jumping over and taking out the Jaffa on the other side. Malek noticed a man fleeing and raced after him tackling him to the ground and knocking him out. _–This is not how I saw the mission ending.- _Malek informed his host as he stood.

_Perhaps, but I've never seen you jump so far to take someone out. _Louis stated with amusement. _Have you been practice acrobatics when I have not been awake… _He teased Malek as Teal'c spoke to Brai'tac.

_-No.- _Malek protested. _–I just instinctually took him out.-_

_You did good? Perhaps we should train using acrobatics and hand to hand combat, it could be helpful. _Louis suggested.

_-Yes, hand to hand combat would be extremely useful.- _Malek replied. _–Perhaps we will ask General Hammond if he will allow us to join a combat and acrobat group. If nothing else it would be fun and another way to pass our time.- _

_I think it would be a good idea. _Louis agreed. _You certainly have the talent for it._

_-And so do you, it is your body after all. You had this ability but never recognised it, now we will train ourselves to use it for the future.- _Malek answered as he watched Daniel dial Earth. Sam sent their signal through to Earth as the wormhole engaged. Malek followed them through the gate and breathed a sigh of relief as he landed on the ramp and walked down to greet General Hammond. "Welcome back SG1." Hammond greeted.

"Sir." Jack greeted. "We have one of those parasites." He indicated to the tub Sam carried. "I'd like to get it secured as quickly as possible."

"Well, you heard the man." Hammond told one of the soldiers. The man nodded and very cautiously and nervously took the capsule holding the parasite.

Malek bowed to the man as he instructed them to go to the infirmary, he obediently followed the command and entered the room smiling in greeting as Kawalsky turned to face them. "**Kawalsky. I hope you are well.**"

"I could be better seeing as this 'thing' is still in here with me. But I am alright. Had any luck tracking your people."

"**Currently no, but I'm confident we will eventually come across them.**" Malek replied. "**I'm sorry I do not know where they are. I wish I could go directly to them.**" Malek admitted. "**Please forgive me for taking so long.**"

Kawalsky sighed. "I should be angry, but you've been doing everything you can to help me. I'm grateful for what you've done and although I don't like waiting, I will wait. I just hope this sedative we're using to stop the creature from taking control continues to work."

"**I will try to work harder, be assured that I haven't forgotten you.**" Malek told the man. Kawalsky nodded his agreement.

"Malek, please take a seat." Fraiser instructed. She didn't watch to see if Malek did as told as Malek would not dis-obey. Malek sat at the edge of a spare bed and let her test his skin. "How are you?"

"**I am well.**"

"And Louis."

"**In perfect health.**" Malek informed her. "**Nothing came to harm us or anyone else.**" He continued.

"Be that as it may, I still have to check for any uninvited diseases and viruses." She told him. Malek nodded his acceptance and stayed still to allow her to continue her work. "Everything is as you said, in perfect condition. I'll just need to take a sample of blood to confirm, but once I've taken a blood sample you can go to the debriefing." She informed him. Louis cringed at the thought of a blood test but Malek simply numbed his host's arm so the man would not feel it. "Okay, you can go now, Malek." She told them.

When Malek arrived in the room, Sam and Daniel were talking to Hammond. "..he said Tok'ra…"

_-Ah, no… I should have censored my words, they weren't supposed to find out.-_

_Please trust them. _Louis pleaded.

Malek sighed but sent his agreement. "**Yes I am what you would call Tok'ra. Our name is derived from our purpose, we are against Ra and the other Goa'uld, we hate what they stand for. We seek freedom of all races and for ourselves. We are biologically Goa'uld but as you well know we are not the same.**"

"Brai'tac said you were legends."

"**We are not, as you well know. But we Tok'ra work best when we are unknown, we prefer subterfuge and invasion techniques rather than full on fighting like your kind do. Normally when our hosts die we die with them because no one will offer to be our new hosts. Because of this we prefer to work in secret.**"

"Of course, because of zero population growth." Sam muttered.

"**Unfortunately you are correct.**" Malek replied. "**Which is why I kept my people a secret for so long, your knowledge of me and my race endangers not only you but my people. The Goa'uld wish to destroy us, if they find out you know of us, well I don't want to think of the consequences.**"

"I'm disappointed that you could not trust us." General Hammond told him.

Malek shook his head. "**I do trust you, you've earned my trust long ago but this is not something I can speak of. You see I'm quite happy for you to know of me and about me but the others of my race will not take so kindly to you knowing of them. They will see my telling you as a breach of security and a traitorous act. I, as a Tok'ra must protect my brethren like Louis, as a human must protect his.**"

"What can you tell us of the Tok'ra?"

"**In all honesty, not much.**" Malek replied as he took his seat. "**However I have lied to you enough. I will take the blame when we find the Tok'ra.**" Malek added as he took in the relieved and grateful faces of his companions as they leaned forward to hear him. "**As I have told you, we are biologically similar to the Goa'uld but that is where the similarities end. Our goals and in fact our minds are different. The Goa'uld desire power and control and the Tok'ra desire freedom. We declared 'war' against our cousins and began sabotaging their plans, ships and whatever else we could stop of interfere with. Because of our similarity to them we often pretend to be Goa'uld to 'worm' our way to a powerful position where we can prevent and sabotage the Goa'uld's plans.**"

"So your spies?" Jack asked.

"**Yes, in a manner of speaking.**" Malek replied. "**We are… there are many of us, but our population does not grow, often we lose more without anyway to replace those we've lost. As such they will not believe me to be who I say I am because I've been gone so long. If we do not hear from an operative after a certain period of time we believe they are lost to us.**"

"What do you mean dead?"

"**Yes. Unfortunately we have no way to check if they have fallen or not, we have no choice but to assume them lost or dead. After so much time they must have assumed me dead. However be assured that this will not affect Kawalsky, they'd be more than willing to remove the parasite inside your comrade but they may hold Louis and I for questioning.**"

"Does that make them a danger?"

"**No. They will not harm anyone, I promise you this.**"

"Very well. I trust you." Hammond replied.

"**That means a lot to me, Colonel Hammond. I'm sorry I had to keep so much from you. I can only hope that my keeping this secret has not affected your respect for me and my kind.**"

"Whilst I dislike that you've kept this secrets, I can understand your desire to protect your people." Hammond replied. "However I must ask you do not keep secrets like this again."

"**I cannot promise that, if need be I must keep the secrets of the Tok'ra. But I can promise that if any of our secrets adversely affect your race, I will inform you but I must do so in utmost secrecy. My actions could be classed as betrayal of the Tok'ra.**"

"I will just have to accept what we can get." Hammond sighed in frustration. "Now onto the briefing…"

Malek returned control to Louis shortly after his explanation. Allowing Louis his first chance of freedom since the morning. Louis immediately assured them that he was well and had been fine being in the background whilst Malek had participated in the mission.

"Malek. The president has decided a date to meet. He will be visiting the SGC in a few days-time. I will be taking you off active duty for the next week so you may spend as much available time with him as possible." Hammond informed them.

"Of course, sir." Louis replied. "We will make the president feel most welcome."

"Good, since you will be his escort, Ferretti." Hammond replied with a smirk. Louis nodded his agreement amused at Hammond's sneakiness. Being assigned as an escort for the president meant that Louis and therefore Malek got as much time speaking to the president as possible. "Dismissed." He told them all.

_So. _Louis thought as they left the room. _We need to make plans, we need to know where the presidents temporary quarters will be and to work out timing. It will be better if we deliberately make it so those who 'dislike' you and me are no around. If we can time meal times before or after the cafeteria is full up with too many people, we can avoid anyone painting us in a bad light._

_-Exactly.- _Malek replied approvingly. _–If we give him everything he wants or needs without appearing too eager we can earn his trust and therefore any opposition we face will have to take on the president as well.- _

_Right, so we need a map and as much information for the president as possible. We'll also need cafeteria times. _

_-I can spend time informing him of my kind and making him more… sympathetic to our plight, as it were.- _Malek added. _–Let's go back to Hammond and talk to him about what he can give us for us to give to the president.- _With this decided they turned back where Hammond stood waiting in his office.

It took many days of planning but Hammond and Louis got the SGC to a state where Louis had the advantage over anyone against Malek's existence. Louis stood at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain waiting for their arrival with General Hammond. The 'secret service' came first they demanded they check every room in the facility and everyone inside and nearby to Cheyenne Mountain. Louis happily submitted to a bodily search and a quick interrogation.

Finally the president arrived. The man immediately smiled and shook hands with Hammond. "It's good to see you George."

"It is good to see you President Clinton. May I introduce Major Louis Ferretti."

"It is an honour, sir." Louis replied shaking the man's hand.

"You're the host to Malek?"

"Yes, sir." Louis replied. "Malek sends his greetings to you as well and looks forward to speaking to you himself."

"And how does he speak." The president asked curiously.

"Sir." Hammond interrupted. "Perhaps it would be wise to adjourn to another area away from any prying eyes. I have assigned Major Ferretti to you, he will be your escort and I'm sure he and Malek will answer any questions you may or may not have."

"Of course, I let my curiosity get the better of me. May we head to your office." The president replied. Hammond nodded his head and lead Louis, the president and two secret service agents into his office. "Now, this is better." The president stated as the door closed, he turned to Louis. "I am Bill Clinton president of the united states. Now I've been told that you are two people in one body."

"In a sense, yes." Louis replied. "I am the, well I guess you could say the original owner of this body. Malek has his own body inside of me but he can 'project' himself onto me and take control of my body."

"Does he do so against your will?" Clinton asked.

"He is capable of doing so but he will never do so." Louis replied. "Malek always requests permission to take control before he does so and he makes it obvious he is control. When my head bows we are switching control and apparently when he is in control, I have a different expression." Louis explained.

"This is a folder containing what little information we know about Malek and his kind." General Hammond stated. "Inside you will find an image of Malek inside of Major Ferretti's body."

The president opened the folder and took a look inside. "He looks almost snake like." Clinton stated.

"In an essence he is." Louis answered. "He is 'worm-like' because his kind evolved as swimmers and parasites. Malek considers himself a symbiote rather than a parasite. A parasite takes what it wants without a care for its host. The Goa'uld are these parasites. Some Goa'uld have become 'different', they have become symbiotes who share with their hosts."

"And Malek is one of these Goa'uld's who defied its original instincts?" Clinton asked.

"Malek prefers the term Tok'ra. But I believe it best if he explains himself. Would you mind me allowing him control?" Louis asked.

The president leaned forward. "No, in fact I'm interested in seeing this symbiotic relationship for myself." He replied.

Louis smiled and bowed his head, Malek immediately took control and raised his host's head. He raced his eyebrow as the secret service agents tensed. "**I do not intend to harm anyone here, you need not tense.**" He told them.

"So you are Malek." Clinton stated.

"**I am.**"

"Major Ferretti mentioned that you 'prefer' to be called Tok Ra."

"**Tok'ra.**" Malek corrected. "**I am indeed from a race of symbiotic beings that call themselves the Tok'ra.**" He explained. "**To explain the name I must got far back into your world's history. I hope you do not mind me telling this tale.**"

"No, no, please go on."

"**Long ago there was a species that was dying. They called themselves the Goa'uld. One of these Goa'uld searched everywhere for a solution to their species death and he found Earth. This being is the one you know as Ra. Ra arrived in ancient Egypt and took a young boy as a host. Since then the Goa'uld have taken millions of humans from your planet and placed them on other planets to raise them as you would sheep and cattle to slaughter. These people became hosts and slaves. There was one Goa'uld however who despised all that Ra represented. She hated the enslavement of innocent people and chose to fight Ra and the Goa'uld. She birthed the Tok'ra. Since then the Tok'ra have been and still are against Ra.**" Malek explained. "**Tok'ra roughly translates to Against Ra.**"

"So you defy the Goa'uld's."

"**Yes, they are murderers, thieves and all round evil creatures. They portray themselves as Gods because they believe they are almighty. They disgust me. As such my people vowed never to stop until we died or they died, we fight for the freedom of all.**" Malek answered.

"How did you become the 'symbiote' of Major Ferretti?"

"**A few years back on what I believe you call the 'Abydos mission', I was on Ra's ship hoping to invade and hopefully destroy Ra and his plans. However Ra discovered me and my previous host. I was taking to the 'implantation' room, where Ra had planned to remove me, implant one of his children and send my host back to the Tok'ra as a spy. I was being held there when Louis was bought in. Whilst both I, my previous host and my new host were being held hostage, Colonel Jack O'Neill set off the bomb on Ra's ship. The ship began to destroy itself and my host was badly wounded as was Louis. My host begged me to save Louis so I took him as my new host and healed him before escaping with him back to Earth.**" Malek explained. "**Unfortunately my new host was unconscious and when he awoke he did not take kindly to my presence. I offered to leave once I had found a new host and Louis agreed. However over time he adjusted to my presence and accepted me as his new symbiote. Since then we have been together willingly.**"

"So Major Ferretti was originally unwilling."

The president watched as Malek lowered his head and pushed Louis forward. "Perhaps I can answer this question better." Louis told the president. "I was indeed an unwilling host at first but Malek was willing to commit suicide rather than remain inside me. However he saved my life and my honour would not willingly allow my saviour to die so I agreed to carry him until such a time as I could take him home. Over time I learnt more and more about him and just like he promised he never took control and he never ordered me around, in fact he tried to make my life as his host as easy as possible. I grew fond of him and eventually I agreed to be his host, willingly. We've now been blended for a few years and I don't regret my decision at all." Louis told the president.

"If you were given the opportunity to 'un-blend' would you take it?"

"No." Louis replied without even thinking about it. Malek tightened gratefully around his spine. "I would not. In fact I would fight to keep him with me." He told the man. "Malek has done so much for me and for us as a race, I couldn't be more honoured to be his host."

"You speak very highly of him." The president commented. "I would like to learn more about him."

"Malek has always expressed the interest of getting to know you as well, Mr President. He hopes that you'll see beyond his natural form and respect him as the individual he is. He knows many are repulsed by him and his natural form." Louis explained.

"I will look upon this situation with unbiased eyes and I eagerly take this opportunity to speak to another race sharing this galaxy with us."

"Thank you." Louis replied gratefully. "Perhaps before we talk further you will like to visit your quarters. I'm sure it will be more comfortable and we can speak for an indefinite amount of time."

"Very well, I think that would be preferable." Clinton replied.

"Then please allow myself and Malek to escort you to your quarters." Louis requested. The president bowed his head amiably and stood. The two of them stated their farewells to General Hammond and left the room followed by the two agents. Malek took control once more in the hopes that if he stayed in control long enough, the president will become accustomed to him.

"Tell me, Louis is it?"

"**No, I am in control presently. I apologise my host and I should have informed you before I took control.**"

"No, it is fine." Clinton replied, taking the situation surprisingly well. "I am interested in speaking to you Malek and learning more about you. My first question is how it works when you're in control. Is Louis, your host aware of what is happening?"

"**My host feels everything, for example as I speak I'm using my host's mouth, my host can feel his mouth moving and can feel himself talking but it is not him. I can numb him to certain things like pain when he is injured but overall he feels everything.**" Malek explained as he led the man into his new quarters. "**I hope these accommodations will be suitable for you, Mr President.**"

The agents quickly scanned the room before nodding their heads and taking positions either side of the door. The president closed the door and immediately went to the drinks cabinet and poured two glasses out. Malek was not so keen on alcohol but politely accepted the drink and carefully took a few sips and sat once the president had sat. "So, Malek. Can I ask more about your kind?"

"**Of course, I am willing to answer any questions I can.**"

"Can you tell me about your species?"

"**My race evolved to survive inside a host body, without a host body we will eventually die. It is a basic need of our kind and the Goa'uld. However we choose only to blend with a willing host. As your aware it was not possible for myself and Louis because we both would have died. My actions will not be looked upon kindly by the Tok'ra but I do not regret it, I did what was necessary to save both my host and myself.**" Malek stated. "**We are… snake-like to your people but with noticeable difference. We have a mouth like yours but with four pincer's at the end, we have several fins, Two arm like fins at the front, nearest to our head, and a pair of flatter weaker fins behind them, on out back is our primary fin which spans most of my back. Our blood is also different as our blood contains more naquadah. Naquadah is what the stargate is made up of.**" Malek explained.

"How do you 'blend' with your host?"

"**Our instincts are to latch onto a host's brain as a result we take the nearest path to the brain. The Goa'uld enter through the back of the neck. We believe it is because they cannot stand to look at the host's face as they take them as unwilling hosts. Many look upon it with horror, so the Goa'uld prefer to attack from behind rather than from the front. The Tok'ra do not do this, we want willing hosts, so when we join we enter through the mouth. The host opening their mouths for us to enter is the ultimate sign of trust and acceptance for us.**" Malek explained.

"So the Goa'uld enter an unwilling host from the back and you enter a willing host from the front."

"**Yes.**" Malek confirmed. "**A host that opens their mouth to us shows us that they accept us into them.**"

"Is it really important for a willing host?"

"**Yes, as my host told you I would have willingly killed myself if he asked me too, I would not have remained in an unwilling host. I am however disappointed with myself, why my actions were necessary and I'd never regret doing them I do regret the way I had to take my host. My people will be disappointed with me and perhaps even angered by my actions but hopefully they will understand why I had to do what I did.**" Malek stated.

"And what of your people."

"**There are many of us, but we remain in hiding, the Goa'uld hunt us because our existence is a mockery to their power. Because we are their 'cousin's' our actions represent them and the fact they we are 'nice' degrades them in front of their slaves. They hate us because knowledge of our existence gives the humans hope for future freedom, because of this we were wiped from history deliberately forgotten by the Goa'uld, Jaffa and their slaves. Only the oldest remember us and the Goa'uld remember us and try to wipe us out of history for real.**" Malek carefully explained. "**Because we are hunted we have to work in secrecy, Colonel O'Neill calls us spies, which is not a bad translation for what we do. We invade the Goa'uld's council and allies and destroy alliances, sabotage ships and their plans.**"

"So you try to destroy the Goa'uld from the inside out?"

"**Yes, because we are similar to them we can 'act' like them and no one suspects.**" Malek answered. "**However I must implore you not to document what I have just told you, for what I've told you I could be done for treason against my people.**"

"You have my word that I will not document this or use this against you, I merely wish to understand you and your people. I hope one day I may be able to call your people friends and allies." Clinton replied. "Think of my silence as an act of trust for our future alliance."

"**Thank you, Mr President. I pray that our people will see fit to ally themselves with you and that the alliance lasts a long time, if not forever.**" Malek replied. "**Do you have any more questions?**"

"Yes, I would like to know how you function as a blended pair. Do you 'taste', 'see', 'feel' and 'hear' like your host?"

"**Ah!**" Malek replied with a chuckle. "**Yes, I do. There is a rumour that our species is unfeeling, non-tasting race, but that is not true. We can taste. At first when we blend with our host the taste is 'off' since it is not our taste buds tasting the food but when we fully blend host and symbiote become one, I can taste what my host tastes and I can feel what my host feels. We literally become one.**" Malek stated with a smile. "**That is the most simple way to explain it. We become one. We share everything, taste, smells, feelings, touch, sounds and so much more.**"

"You share everything."

"**Everything, including knowledge which I've shared freely with the SGC.**"

"Your bond sounds too incredible to be believed. Is there any catch?"

"**Well I suppose 'the catch' is sharing your body with another 'person'.**" Malek searched his hosts mind for any easy ways to explain what he wanted to say. "**The easiest way to explain is to use your Tau'ri terms.**"

"Tau'ri."

"**It is what we call the humans from your world.**" Malek explained earning an accepting nod from the president. "**Well the blending of symbiote and host is kind of like a deal. The host gives the symbiote life, a place to live, to exist, in return the host is repaid by long life, knowledge and good health for as long as they live.**" Malek explained.

"Sounds like the host gets more than you do…"

"**It may sound like that but that is not the case, the symbiote gets so much more. The trust, respect and love for their hosts cannot be measured. We get to live and use the host's body with their permission. The host has to give up so much for us, what we can give in return is less than what we take but we share all that we are with them to make up for our presence inside of them.**"

"You love your hosts, don't you?"

"**I adore them, Mr President, each one has been as special and brilliant as the other. I love all of them, their loss hurts me deeply but I am happy in the knowledge that my hosts lived long, happy lives.**"

"If I was to try and create an alliance between your people and mine, what would we need to do to create a good rapport with them?"

"**I have noted a few things that you could offer them. A supply of clothing would be of some importance, perhaps you can offer trips or vacations for them onto your world. They will not be willing to ally themselves with you at first, what they need is something you may not be able to supply.**"

"And what is that?"

"**Hosts.**"

"I see."

"**Now you see the problem. Everything pales in comparison to their need for hosts. Unlike the Goa'uld we do not prolong the host's life for un-natural lengths of time. We do not use the machines they use because we believe it sucks the good from our souls. Because of this our hosts eventually die. Finding willing hosts is difficult and unfortunately many of my brethren die with their hosts.**"

"And if we can offer hosts."

"**The Tok'ra would be more willing to listen.**" Malek replied. "**I'm hoping with my presence amongst your SGC personnel will help, perhaps encourage them to listen and ally themselves with you.**"

"How will that help?"

"**Well before I joined with Louis I was a council member, what you call a 'politician'. I was also a base commander who was in charge of a certain number of Tok'ra and their operations. I'm hoping my standing is still strong amongst my brethren, if it is and if I make my stand with your people, they may listen and negotiate with your people.**" Malek stated.

"And if they don't?"

"**Then I'm stuck. Do I choose my hosts people or my own? I do not wish to make such a decision. I wish for our people to ally together and for myself to be a representative of my people in your midst. I will work my hardest to ensure our alliance comes to pass.**"

"I hope you will not have to make that decision." Clinton told Malek.

"**So do I. So do I.**"

"Would you like a tour of the facility Mr President?" Louis asked as he took control.

"No Thank you Major Ferretti, your symbiote has given me much to think on. Where can I get hold of you if I need to speak to you?"

"I will be back later today, there is a phone that goes directly to the phone in General Hammond's office so if you need me before I return just call him and he'll tell me." Louis told the man. "I will be here at 0800 in the morning as well, but if you need me in an emergency I am in the room down the hall." Louis told the man.

"Very well. Thank you very much for talking to me today and thank Malek for explaining about himself and his people."

"He says it was his pleasure." Louis replied. "We are both quite happy to continue our conversation at a later date if you wish it."

"I look forward to our future conversations." The president stated with a smile, shaking Louis's hand as they both headed to the door. The two men stated their farewells and Louis promised to return later before walking down the hallway. _I think that went well._

_-I think it did as well. I look forward to talking to him again. He was surprisingly non-biased and intelligent.- _Malek replied. _–Let us inform your General of our success.- _

_Let's._

* * *

A/N:- As far as I know the series SG1 was filmed in 1990's meaning the current president was either Jimmy Carter or George H W Bush or Bill Clinton. I'm under the impression that this particular season was 1997-98, which is when Bill Clinton was in power, meaning the president is Bill Clinton in this story…


	9. Unexpected

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Unexpected

Malek glanced up from the file he was reading as the base alarm went off. "What is that?" Clinton asked from next to the Tok'ra.

"**That means there is an incoming traveller.**"

"You mean from off-world?"

"**Yes.**" Malek replied. "**It must be one of the off-world teams returning to Earth.**"

"I would like to see the gate in action."

"**I will ask the General for permission to take you to the command room if you'd like.**" Malek answered. "**I am sure that the General will welcome you in the command room, however I must follow procedure and make your request to the General.**" Malek explained.

"That is understandable." Clinton replied. "Please do not stay with me on my account. Go and see what is happening, I will continue to read these files." The man told the symbiote.

"**Thank you Mr President. I will return as soon as I can.**" Malek replied before respectively rushing from the room. He could feel his hosts concern, no one was due back. _–Do not worry Louis if we are needed they will tell us.- _Malek stated trying to comfort his host.

_But what if we can't help…_

_-I do not know.- _Malek confessed gently. _–We can only hope that we can help.- _Malek added after a few moments. The symbiote raced into the control room and glanced through the 'bullet-proof' glass to see three of the four members of SG1. "**Where is Daniel?**" Malek asked.

"I do not know." General Hammond replied as they watched a medical team race into the gate room. "I guess we're about to find out." Hammond commented as he led them from the command room and into the gate-room. "SG1, where is Doctor Jackson?"

"He's… he's dead sir." Everyone's faces showed the shock the statement bought them. Louis mentally shivered in horror. _No…_The host denied desperately. _He can't be. _

"Are you sure?" Hammond asked but the three of them could not answer, they were in shock. "Get them to the infirmary!"

_-Perhaps they were wrong?- _Malek asked trying to give his host hope.

_Then he would have come back with them. _Louis replied. _If only we'd been with them…_The host muttered but Malek seriously doubted their presence would have made a difference. "**Sir, I would like my host and I to be present at the briefing.**"

"No. You need to remain with the president. Keep him informed of what has happened but ask him to keep out of the way for now… SG1 is going to be…unstable." Hammond told Malek.

"**I will do my best to accommodate the president and inform him of the circumstances.**" Malek replied.

_No, we have to help them. We have to go back and see if we can save Daniel!_

_-We cannot. Do you not remember that we need the president on our side?-_

_What difference does it make! I do not care, I'd rather give my life up saving Daniel then talking to the president in the knowledge that he is dying if not dead! _

_-You do not mean that.-_

_I do! I want to save him, I don't want to play 'making friends' with the president!_

_-Mer Prinekh, listen to me, we cannot do what you ask! We do not know what we'd be racing into and Kawalsky needs us alive. We need to find the Tok'ra. We cannot throw our lives away!-_

_But…Malek….Please!_

_-I'm sorry, I wish I could do what you ask but I cannot. We must remain here and continue earning the presidents trust and seeking out the Tok'ra.- _Malek replied. _–We must continue as we have.- _

_But… how can we act like…like it never happened just to talk to the president._

_-We are not acting like it has not happened, in fact I intend to tell him but we cannot leave the base to go on a rescue mission, not until we know what is going on.- _Malek told his host. _–We have to think carefully, someone or something overpowered SG1 and took Daniel. We do not know if he is dead we only know that he is gone. Until we know what is going on and until you calm down we can do nothing.-_

_I want…_

_-I know you want to help… but do you know how we can help? Do you know what is on the other side of the wormhole? Do you know what will be waiting for us?-_

_No… but…_

_-Then the best thing we can do is have the president onside, he is the one that makes the final decisions after all, this could be beneficial not only to us but to everyone.- _

_How so? How will it be beneficial to Daniel?_

_-If he still lives and we know of a way to save him we could have the presidents full backing to launch a rescue mission.- _Malek felt his host pause at his reasoning. _–Do you understand now, my love?-_

_Yes. But please don't ask me to take control. I can't face anyone right now. _

_-I will deal with everyone for you, Mer Prinekh.- _Malek promised gently. _–Let us return to the president.- _He stated needlessly because that was where he had been traveling as they had talked. The secret service agents signalled for him to wait whilst they announced his presence before allowing him to enter the room. "**Mr President.**"

"Ah Malek. I hope the news is good."

"**Actually it is bad news, it seems we've lost a member of the SGC. Doctor Daniel Jackson has fallen. His team members have returned but they are in shock, Doctor Fraiser is treating them right now.**"

"I'm sorry. Were you close?"

"**Louis was good friends with them and I'd like to think that I have earned Daniel's friendship.**" Malek replied. "**Louis is taking the loss of Daniel hard, so please excuse him if he does not speak to you today.**"

_He's not lost! _Louis protested.

"Of course, I understand." Clinton replied. "Please accept my sympathy and pass my sympathy onto your host and to SG1."

"**Thank you, I will pass it on to the others. The facility is currently in an 'uproar', the loss of Daniel has hit us all hard. I believe your people will wish to hold 'a funeral' for the man. I believe Daniel would be honoured if you were present.**" Malek stated.

_Daniel cannot be dead!_

_-Perhaps not but we cannot say or do anything until we hear Jack's, Sam's and Teal'c's side of the story.- _Malek replied. _–They will be able to tell us what happened.- _

_Then let's talk to them!_

_-Only when Doctor Fraiser clears them.- _Malek replied to his host, the symbiote focused back outward and smiled as Clinton watched them curiously. "**I apologise if it appeared I was ignoring you. I was talking to my host. Louis is adamant that Daniel cannot be dead and wants to find out the truth, however we cannot until Doctor Fraiser clears them.**" Malek explained.

"I'm sorry that Louis is struggling with this, in all honesty I hope he is right and Daniel is not truly dead." Clinton replied. "How do you talk to Louis?"

"**As I said before we are one. Our brains are connected whatever I think or feel he can think and feel as well, and it works vice versa. I simply have to mentally 'talk' to him which is simpler than it sounds.**" Malek answered. "**Louis can hear everything I say as he answers just as he would if he was in control but only I hear it, I can then pass it on to the person or persons we are talking to.**"

"That must make it difficult when you're trying to concentrate."

"**It can be but normally host and symbiote know each other well enough to know what the other is thinking without having to be told. Conversations can be very deep an meaningful but last only a few moments. Because we share minds we know what the other is thinking without them having to 'talk' to us.**"

"I think I have an idea what you're trying to explain."

"**I hope so. It can be very difficult to explain the bond between host and symbiote. It is so much more than two individuals in one body, it is as if we become one person but with two distinct personalities. The simplest and most easy explanation is that we become one. In fact that explains it all. We become one. We are one. Whilst we are two individuals we feel, touch, see, smell, hear as one.**"

"I think I understand." Clinton murmured. "So Louis grieves for Daniel and because he grieves you share his grief."

"**Yes, I feel Louis's grief but I also feel my own. Louis feels my grief as well as his own, we share as one.**" Malek replied. "**I wish I could make it easier for your people to understand, if I could perhaps potential hosts won't be put off by our natural form. I wish I could tell you how… how great being blended with a symbiote is. It is unbreakable and irreplaceable. Many who lose their symbiotes are never the same because they lose a part of themselves. They do not feel whole, they feel incomplete.**" Malek tried to explain but he could find no words to express how he felt.

_Let me try to explain._

_-Are you sure?-_

_I'm sure. He needs to hear it from me. Hopefully hearing from the host will help the president understand._

_-Very well, Mer Prinekh.- _Malek agreed before bowing their shared head, he receded into his own mind allowing Louis could take control. "I hope I can explain this better." Louis stated. "When I first joined with Malek, it was hell. I contemplated suicide just to get rid of him, I saw him as nothing but a parasite. If I had known, if I had talked to his previous host I may have had an understanding. Perhaps I would not have become a willing host but I would still have understood Malek better. As it was I hated him, but he never did anything to harm or upset me, in fact quite the opposite."

"So Malek was your enemy at first?"

"At first. Malek was respectful to me but he would sometimes poke around my mind to understand what was happening. I didn't like it at first but Malek willing showed me his mind. After a while I accessed his a little easier and I gradually learnt about him and his people. He was willing to die rather than remain inside of me. But I had learnt by then that he had saved my life at the cost of his previous host. I chose to carry him until he could find his people. However he dumped a shocker onto me. I couldn't just carry him, eventually he would instinctually blend with me. Either he dies or I blend with him or allow him to blend with someone else. The third option was unthinkable, no sane person would have accepted him, but I could not allow him to die. I was hesitant to blend with him but he said that there was a dangerous procedure that could have him removed when we found the Tok'ra. With the knowledge that even if we blended I could get rid of him, I chose to blend."

"So you weren't really receptive of him at first, you wanted him gone?"

"Yes. I wanted him gone." Louis confirmed. "However after the blending everything changed. Like Malek told you, we became one. Our minds became linked and I saw him for what and who he was and I could not hate him. How could I hate a creature that would kill itself just because its own basic instincts required a host. Over time I learnt more and more about him, and he about me. He helped us wherever he could and saved many of our people's lives. Now… he is me and I am him. We are one and the same and even though I remember and know exactly how I felt about him before I cannot ever part from him. I do not want to. He is very, very important to me and I am important to him. He loves me and I him."

"I can't even begin to completely understand the depth of love you hold for each other, but listening to your words I can tell you adore each other. I don't think you're a threat to Earth because Malek would not harm your people, because it would upset you and he would never want that."

"Yes that is true. Malek values my happiness and health above all else, he would never do anything that would upset me." Louis told the president. "I admit he saw us as primitive in the beginning, but over time he has come to value our race and see that we have a great potential." Louis told the president. "He has learnt to value us and he will speak on our behalf for all aliens that will listen."

"So even though his initial joining with you could be classed as an invasion, we have truly earned ourselves a great friend and a powerful ally." Clinton stated. "If it was not for Malek, Major Kawalsky, who had become a host, would have done untold damage to the SGC and perhaps in the process would have died. Thanks to Malek he was quickly taken into custody and the parasite was forbidden possession of Kawalsky. It seems to me that the SGC and perhaps this planet is indebted to the symbiote inside of you."

_-No. They owe me nothing.- _Malek answered.

"Malek is adamant that we owe him nothing but I believe he does deserve the respect of the people he's protecting."

"He does. I have already forbidden the NID from kidnapping, holding and experimenting on you or Malek. He is to be treated as a diplomat from an alien race and I have instructed that you, as his host, be treated with the same respect."

"I'm honoured that you have chosen to extend your protection to me."

"And I'm honoured that Malek has chosen to represent us on your off-world missions. I hope that with him on our side we will gain many friends, including his people." Clinton replied with a friendly smile.

_-Tell him that I am honoured by his understanding and acceptance of me.- _

"Malek wishes for me to tell you how honoured he is that you've accepted him as he is. From Malek's memories and mind I know such friendly understanding and acceptance is not common from the people they meet. Often their met with hatred or fearful respect. I know that it overwhelmed Malek when the SGC began including them in their missions and everyday life."

"I'm glad he feels welcome."

"Well he wasn't welcomed at first and I was ostracised for being his host. There are still people who dislike and are wary of me and him, but overall the reception we've had has been friendly and accepting." Louis told them.

"That is good to know, would my speaking to the rest of the SGC staff end any hostility between you and them?"

_Would it?_

_-No, I do not think so, these people have made up their minds and not even the president's words will change their minds.-_

"Malek says your words won't change it." Louis told the president. "These people have made up their minds. They see Malek as a parasite and no matter what anyone says, they will still see Malek as a parasite." Clinton frowned at this but said no more.

_Getting the president on our side has been successful. _Louis thought.

_-Yes, the man has been surprisingly compassionate towards us. I'm pleased that it has been so successful, I've found myself growing more fond of your president.- _Malek replied.

_Yes, I've never met him before, I've always had the idea that the president was withdrawn, powerful but that is not the case at all. _Louis stated his 'voice' filled with surprise.

_-We are very fortunate that Bill Clinton has been so receptive to us. Hopefully his respect for us will aid us in the future.- _Malek added as an afterthought. _–Spend some time with him, my beloved host. He may help you if Daniel is indeed still alive. With his support we can go far.-_

_It is not just about power._

_-No it isn't. But unfortunately without power behind us we would have been in a lab being experimented on. We need the man's support. We need as much support as we can get.- _Malek told his host.

_Alright._

_-I will be here if you need me.- _Malek promised. _–When the time comes we will be one of the first to know what has happened. As the president, Bill Clinton has top priority. They will tell him and because we are with him, he will tell us.- _

_If you're sure._

_-I am sure. Trust me, my love. We will find out what has happened.- _Malek reassured his host.

"I'm sorry. We're ignoring you again." Louis stated as he noticed the president watching them with amusement not at all offended. "Malek was just assuring me that I would be one of the first to find out what happened to Daniel."

"You worry about him?"

"Yes he is a good friend. When the base turned against me because of Malek he and the rest of SG1 stuck by me and tried to learn more about Malek, they set the path that taught the rest of the SGC that I was still trustworthy and Malek was trustworthy. If it was not for them, I'd probably still be an outcast."

_-You know they would not have hated you forever, Mer Prinekh.-_

_They would have. _Louis replied adamantly. _Some still do._

_-Some not all.- _

_Some is more than enough…_Louis replied sadly. "Are there any more questions you'd like to ask, Mr President? Or perhaps a tour?"

"Hmm. I think I've asked many of the questions I've needed to ask. But I suppose a question I'd like to ask is how you two get along? I know you adore each other by how you talk about each other? But how do you work together?"

"Well…"

_-Tell them of our horse-riding, which is a perfect example of how each of us took control and how you taught me how to ride. Depicting me as a person eager to learn will allow the President to see me more as an individual and a person rather than an alien entity.-_

"Well. I suppose a good example is my favourite past-time. I'm a skilled horse rider, I used to teach cadets how to ride before I joined the stargate programme. Malek however has never ridden and never tried. I let him take control to ride the horse. I taught Malek how to ride and my symbiote enjoyed the experience and has told me that he'd definitely do it again if we ever for the opportunity. I taught the symbiote how to ride and the symbiote taught me to just enjoy the experience." Louis told the president. "Every time we go through the gate, I'm often in control but Malek teaches me everything, points out everything of value. Our experiences together have always been… fulfilling and enjoyable."

"So you teach each other and learn together."

"Yes." Louis replied. "I've learnt much from him and I believe he has learnt much from me and the rest of us."

_-I have.- _Malek confirmed gently.

"So your symbiote enjoys riding?"

_-I enjoy sharing the experience with you, my host.-_

"Malek tells me that he enjoys the experience of sharing with me." Louis told the president. "In fact he would like to share the experience with his friends too. A few of his friends, or rather the hosts he is friends with used to ride before they became Tok'ra, they would appreciate the opportunity to ride again and Malek would like to share it with them. However I know that may not be possible because they will be aliens on the surface of Earth."

"It is something we could consider, perhaps we could have an on base holiday park depending on what the Tok'ra desire. But we will have to decide that after the alliance, if we do not establish an alliance between the Tok'ra and ourselves that would be a waste of time, unfortunately. However if an alliance is made I am sure that the government will want to meet the needs of any visiting dignitaries." Clinton replied with a smile.

_-Smart.-_

_What do you mean?_

_-First of all he is not setting anything in stone. He's suggesting it can be done to encourage us to establish the alliance we've been speaking of. He is all suggesting that the government will bend over backwards for our friends if they get something in return. Now we just have to get this alliance right so all parties are happy.- _

_What do you suggest?_

_-If the Tok'ra need hosts, we have to give something in return for the human lives we will take.- _Malek explained. _–Such as knowledge of the Goa'uld threats and perhaps even technology. Though the Tok'ra will be wary at first, we need to encourage them that this alliance is beneficial. However you could also ride a horse on another planet with them as well, but I think it would be nicer and more beneficial if my people came here and shared with the humans…-_

_So we try to convince them to share with us?_

_-You are Tok'ra, my beloved, but you are also human. You as Tok'ra must convince other Tok'ra to share with the humans.-_

"Malek would like to support the alliance and is hoping for its success. However we cannot set anything into motion ourselves because even though Malek is a high ranking Tok'ra he has to answer to the others." Louis told the president.

_-Well done, my host. We've told him we'll try without actually guaranteeing a thing.- _Malek stated with pride.

A knock on the door had them both pausing and glancing at another. The president's agents knocked on the door announcing General Hammond. "Let him in." The president instructed. The man stepped into the room. "George. Welcome! Please take a seat."

"Of course sir." Hammond replied taking a seat next to Louis. "I'm here to ask a favour."

"What would you like George?" Clinton asked warmly.

"I was wondering if you would be present for Doctor Jackson's funeral."

"How do you know he's dead?" Louis asked.

"SG1 told me, son. Daniel died in fire. They tried to save him but the ground burst into fire, they had to run and dive into the water. When they emerged Daniel was gone." Hammond told them.

_No…_

_-Louis….- _Malek tried but Louis was very upset. _–Let me take control.- _Louis happily gave control over leaving Malek to deal with the conversation. "**My host adamantly believes Daniel is not dead.**" Malek told them. "**He is finding it difficult to accept what you're saying.**"

"I understand." Hammond replied gently.

"I will be honoured to speak at Daniel's funeral." Clinton stated. "We have been speaking of SG1 and Doctor Jackson, I believe I've come to an understanding about what the team is about."

"They are one of the best teams in the SGC. The loss of Doctor Jackson is a devastating blow to the SGC." Hammond stated. "I hope you don't mind Mr President, but this is awful news, would it be alright if Malek and Louis left their duty for a short period of time."

"It is alright. I will remain here for this evening, I have no need to leave this room as I have all I acquire here." Clinton replied. "I hope you and your host will be better tomorrow." He told Malek.

"**I am sure that once Louis has had time to adjust to what has happened he will be fine. We will report for duty tomorrow at 0800.**" Malek replied before standing. "**Good evening Mr President, General Hammond.**" Malek stated as a farewell before leaving the room.

_I can't believe it! How could it have happened?_

_-It was fire, no one could have saved him Mer Prinekh. He is lost to us.-_

_But surely our teammates would have been aware of the danger! _

_-Yes, but it may have taken them unawares.- _Malek told his host. _–Come now, we both knew it was inevitable. We've already lost so many.-_

_But Daniel…_

_-Daniel was invaluable but even he knew he could potentially die every time he steps through the gate.- _Malek told his host gently. _–Every time we go through the gate we have no idea what is waiting for us. There is always a risk of something bad happening.- _The host did not respond and Malek did not expect him to, instead the symbiote took them to their private chambers preparing them for bed. Hopefully in the morning Louis would be more calmer.

The next morning did not make Louis calmer, in fact quite the opposite. Daniel's memorial would be on this day, everyone was required to appear in full uniform which meant Louis had all the time to think of what could have been as he dressed. Nothing Malek could say would make it better. Nothing. Louis was angry at not having been there and upset at losing someone who he considered to be a close friend.

At 0800 Louis appeared at the president's quarters and acted with smiles and laughter yet they all knew he was upset. Still the president remained accommodating and happily followed the subdued host to the memorial in the gate room. Louis took his place once he was sure the president was in his.

The ceremony was rather beautiful and yet sombre, or so Malek thought. The words that all parties spoke, the way the president expressed his sorrow and sympathy for Daniel and to those who had been Daniel's friends. Malek was not quite sure about the purpose of the flag and Louis did not feel like telling him currently. Instead of nosing around his hosts mind Malek chose to 'enjoy' the ceremony and remember the good things about Daniel. Louis appreciated Malek's memories even though they saddened him.

Everyone close to Daniel agreed to go to Jack's place where they could celebrate Daniel's life in what the human's called a 'wake'. Malek encouraged Louis to join them and share in the celebration of his friend's life. Malek remained back and let his host grief with his friends, but he mentally spoke a pray asking whoever was listening to accept Daniel into their arms in the after-life.

_Malek! _Louis called out. Malek looked through his host's eyes to see what the problem was. Louis was watching Jack who had been pouring a beer into a glass but the liquid was pouring over the rim where he had not stopped. Jack's eyes were staring at the liquid without truly seeing. _What is going on?_

_-I do not know.- _Malek replied. _–It could be shock…-_

_Didn't he suffer that already? _

_-Yes but sometimes people go back into shock when the realisation of a lost one hits them again.-_

_What else could cause that?_

_-Hmm. I suppose it could be… he could be recalling a memory, like Daniel's death.- _Malek continued. _–Or it could be that the liquid is inducing some sort of recall or mental break-down.- _

_So their reliving Daniel's death? _

_-It looks like it may be an option…- _Malek replied. _–But I cannot be sure. I am after all in your head, not theirs.- _

_What do we do?_

_-Be there for them.- _Malek told his host. _–They will need their friends more than ever and you will need you friends, now more than ever. Go to them.- _Louis obediently stood and approached them just as Jack snapped out of his induced memory but the older man just shook it off and carried on as if nothing happened.

Malek was a bit confused when Hammond wanted to send them into another mission so soon after their loss but Doctor Fraiser quickly talked the man out of his decision. Her argument proved wise when the next day the three of them rushed into the gate room and then admitted that they expected Daniel to come through it.

"Tell me what is going on? Is Daniel dead or not?" Hammond demanded in front of the president and his agents angry and clearly frustrated.

"That is what we'd like to know." The president stated.

"He's definitely dead sir. But at the same time I know he's still alive." Sam stated, but her statement only confused all of her audience including Teal'c and Jack who agreed with her. Daniel was both dead and alive to them which was not possible.

_-I am sorry Mer Prinekh, you were right.-_

_No it was understandable why you would believe him dead._

_-How did you know?-_

_I didn't I just couldn't accept it. _

_-We gave up on him but you kept on hoping. I'm so sorry.- _Malek replied angry at himself for just dismissing his host's beliefs. _–Forgive me.-_

_I forgive you. _Louis replied honestly. _But what can we do to help. _

_-Go back to the planet.- _

_But we need to remain with the president. _

_-Then we need the others to go back and find out what happened.-_

_But their adamant not to go back._

_-Programming. Their programmed to not return, the thought of returning causes pain.- _Malek responded. _–General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser will get to the bottom of this. Until then we make the presidents stay as happy and as comfortable as possible.- _

"Mr President, would you like to visit the lab where all our discoveries have been made? There is many different languages and artefacts that Malek and I will be happy to show and explain to you." Louis informed the man. The president bowed his head in acceptance and signalled for Louis to lead him from the room. Louis obediently did so telling the president about all the cultures they came across and knew of. The president listened fascinated as Malek and Louis switched control and told their tales and just for a short while the worry for Daniel vanished under excitement and curiosity.

The reality of the situation came crashing down hard on them as they gathered in the command room not hours later. The three members of SG1 walked through the wormhole and Louis could only wonder what was on the other side. Everyone waited with baited breath, some paced in frustration and desperation waiting for any sign that Daniel still lived. When the gate began to dial everyone tensed, their hearts pounded waiting. The iris closed and then opened as SG1's gate code came through. The slowly one…two…three…FOUR people came back through. _He's alive! _Louis cried out and everyone let out relieved breaths.

_-He looks well too…- _Malek commented, pleased. _–I'm sorry I doubted that he would survive. Daniel is a fighter. I should have known that.- _

_We all should have known, but when Jack told us he died we thought he had. Jack would never leave a man behind… _Louis thought in reply. _I'm just glad we were all wrong. _

After that everything else went smoothly. The president was impressed by the SGC and the loyalty they showed for each other, he complimented the service they did for their country and for each other and blessed them, thanking them for what they had been doing. He even went so far as to commend Louis and Malek for their loyalty to the SGC and Earth and stating they were welcome on Earth whenever they wished. Louis had blushed under everyone's gazes and Malek had wiggled in pleasure and happiness. Louis had smiled for many days after, his smile was contagious and many smiled with him.

_I wonder when we will return to duty. _Louis thought some days later. _There hasn't been much gate travel for the past few days. _

_-I think it is because everyone is having a well-deserved break.- _Malek replied with warmth. _–I think many have needed a vacation.-_

_I would like to get back to duty. _

_-Let us find Daniel and Sam, perhaps they have something for us to do.- _Malek instructed, his 'voice' filled with amused fondness. Louis smiled and immediately turned to head to the briefing room where he figured that at least O'Neill would be there. In fact only General Hammond was there with a team of only three members. "Ferretti!" Hammond greeted.

"General Hammond, I apologise for interrupting." Louis replied.

"Actually you have perfect timing." Hammond told host and symbiote. "SG7 here has no commanding officer. We currently have no replacement for their CO but I'm hoping you won't mind taking their CO's place temporarily until I find someone."

"I do not mind." Louis replied happily. "May I take a seat?"

"Please do." Hammond stated pointing to a seat next to a ginger haired man who smiled to Louis. "Gentlemen, this is Louis Ferretti who is also host to Malek. I hope that will not be a problem."

"No sir." The ginger haired man stated. The others soon made similar sounds of agreement and stared at Louis with open curiosity.

"Ferretti, this is Adrian Matthews." Hammond told Louis pointing to the ginger haired man. The two men exchanged quick greetings before Hammond continued. "He's going to be your resident archaeologist and doctor." Hammond informed Louis. "The other two members of your team are Charles Andrews and Gavin Tracy, both who will be armed support." At Charles Andrews a man of Chinese descent nodded his head and the remaining blonde haired man bowed his head at Gavin Tracy. "SG7 this is Louis Ferretti your current commanding officer and he is also Malek who is knowledgeable about the Goa'uld and hopefully many other cultures."

"It's a pleasure." Louis stated with a smile.

"Ferretti, we have recently got in contact with an alien civilisation that seems based in the Greek ages. Several men dressed in clothing similar to that of ancient Greece had been in contact via the MALP and have invited us to visit their world. You and your team are to go in, assess the danger and gather knowledge about their race. If you can, find out about their technology and negotiate for anything you can get."

"Of course."

"Ferretti, I do not know how these people will react to Malek so I would suggest Malek lay low for the mission."

"Of course, sir." Louis replied. "We'll be ready to go through the gate as soon as possible." He stated.

"You have a go for the mission, your scheduled to leave in half an hour, prepare yourselves and be in the embarkation room in time." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Louis led his men from the room and to the changing room. "Right. I do not know how you've worked as a team before and I'm sure what I'm about to tell you, you already know and do." Louis told them as they began to change. "When we step through the gate we immediately scan our surroundings and secure the area. Our hosts may already be waiting for us on the other side so do not raise weapons threateningly if there is no need."

"Yes, sir."

"Now as far as I'm aware they speak perfect English, so hopefully we will not need to learn the Greek language. Matthews do you know any Greek?"

"I know some sir, but I don't think it will be enough to hold a conversation."

"Even the smallest amount of knowledge may help us in the future." Louis told the man. "We are invited onto their planet and so we are there on their terms. We will need to keep them happy." Louis told them. "So any cultural requests they ask of us, if we cannot avoid them without insulting them we will have to abide by that culture."

"I hope they don't want us to dress in a Toga." Tracy murmured with amusement as he checked his weapon before cocking it. "I'm ready."

"Alright then boys. Let's see if we can make some more friends." Louis stated with amusement before leading the men from the room. They entered the gate room and Louis waved at Hammond and gave the man the thumbs up. The gate began to dial and Malek wiggled with eagerness just as happy as his host to finally return to duty.

"SG7 You have a go!" Hammond called out. The four men raced through the gate as soon as the older man had said the words. Louis immediately took in the gathered men, the grand looking pillars and thriving plant life. Out of the corner of his eye, they watched Matthews head to the DHD, making sure it was workable whilst Tracy and Andrews scanned their hosts.

"Lower your weapons." Louis snapped an order when he noticed Tracy and Andrew's weapons were up. The two men immediately obeyed as Louis holstered his weapon. And stepped down off the path leading to the gate as it disengaged. "Greetings, I'm Major Louis Ferretti, this is Adrian Matthews, Gavin Tracy and Charles Andrews." Louis stated as he approached the gathered men with his comrades flanking him.

"Greetings." An elderly man replied. Elderly was perhaps the wrong word, the man whilst clearly greying was not weak. His flimsy toga did not hide his rippling biceps and strong body. In fact all the men gather had strong, masculine bodies that many women would die for. Their hair was dark and their skin was golden. The man before them was clearly a dark haired man with greying sides, his face had some wrinkles, but was golden and surprisingly healthy looking. His clothing was dark blue with golden lining, he was clearly a high ranking individual. "I am Feodore, which means the gift of God. Behind me are my colleagues and loyal friends, Damon, Paris, Theon and Yannis."

"It is a pleasure." Louis replied.

"The pleasure is ours." Feodore replied.

_-Did he just purr at us?- _Malek asked amused.

_I'm not going to answer that. _Louis mentally glared at his symbiote who was sniggering as he pointed out how 'handsome' the men were. _Behave yourself, Malek! _

"Please, follow us and enjoy the hospitality we offer. We'd like to know more about your people." The one named 'Theon' stated.

"And we would like to know more about yours." Matthews replied with a friendly smile. The Greek men smiled and led the way away from the stargate and towards the rather quaint town that was settled on the side of a grand mountain. Matthews was really excited and eager yammering on to them about the Ancient Greeks and their connection to this Greek based civilisation. "Wow, these drawings are almost exactly the same to those we've found in Greece! They mostly depict men. Absolutely fascinating!"

"And what is so fascinating about the men in the drawings?" Andrews asked with a sigh.

"In Ancient Greece Homosexuality was common. In fact in some cultures it was considered spiritualistic. In Greece older men would take younger noble men in as their apprentices, they would often have a relationship until the younger man became a man." Matthews told them. Andrews and Tracy looked distinctly uncomfortable. Malek sniggered at their discomfort. "In fact I've seen very few woman so I don't think it would be too much of a wild guess to say that the majority of their population favour homosexuality until their old enough to pro-create."

"Why would they stop then?"

"Because they believed when a boy became a man he became powerful and assertive. No man will 'submit' to a dominate partner because it is seen as losing respect, being mocked and losing power as well as a knock to their manliness." Matthews replied. "Any man that submitted was seen as weak… no man would submit they only dominate. Slaves, women and young men were seen as submissive. Only the young men became respected once they came of age, the women and slaves remained submissive no matter if they were full grown and or male."

"Sounds rather…"

"Tracy." Louis snapped knowing the man would say something that would be taken as an insult by their hosts who were listening to their conversation.

"Sorry sir." Tracy replied though his voice clearly indicated what he thought of their new gay friends. Louis glared at the man and Tracy slowed so as not to face Louis's wrath.

"You must forgive my subordinate. But relations between two men are viewed differently on our world." Louis politely told their hosts.

"Is it…" Damon asked hesitating obviously trying to find the right word.

"Almost all religions on our planet today claim that same-sex love is an evil act and should be forbidden." Matthews told them. "However it is not viewed as 'evil' or 'forbidden' by all."

"And what do you think of homosexuality?" Feodore asked.

"I have no interest in it, but I have some friends who are homosexual." Matthews replied. "I'm accepting of it but not interested."

Louis noticed them looking to him so carefully thought about what he should say. _Perhaps…_

_-You are not adverse to it.- _Malek replied. _–I suppose you could class me as bi-sexual.- _

_Hmm. _Louis thought before finally speaking. "I'm, I used to dislike the thought but I have a 'close' friend who is open to both genders, I've since been more accepting of it."

"We are not interested." Tracy and Andrews chimed when their hosts glanced at them.

"I hope this does not offend you." Matthews stated.

"Not at all." Feodore replied warmly as they entered a building. Inside were grand statues and many brightly coloured fabrics placed upon seats and even the floor. Their five Greek host's pointed to seats as they took their own and Louis took the lead graciously taking a seat near the self appointed leader, Feodore. "Our culture is similar but also vastly different from your 'Ancient Greeks'. For us homosexuality is a choice and we do not judge the men that submit to a dominant man. It is common to have same sex marriages here." Feodore told them. Matthews leaned forward listening keenly. "We do not look upon the 'submissive' men as weaker, though the 'dominants' do like to protect their husbands and make them as humanly happy as possible. In fact Theon here is what you would call a 'submissive', he is a scholar and also a warrior, and his husband is a warrior. Even though Theon is submissive we respect him as the powerful individual he is."

_-They seem to be a very understanding an accepting culture, but I believe they'd be formidable in battle if their physique is anything to go by.- _Malek told his host.

_I believe so too. Let's hope we do not get on the wrong side of them._

_-I doubt so, they seem appreciative of us.- _Malek stated with a 'smirk'. Louis sighed at Malek's antics.

"You are one of the Gods." Louis flinched and glanced at who had spoken. 'Paris' was staring at them with bright green eyes filled with curiosity. Malek twitched unsure how this would unfold. "You are one of the false Gods." Paris stated.

_-Tell them I am not a God.- _

"I am not a God." Louis told them. "I do not understand what gave you that idea."

"I saw something move beneath your skin. Our legends speak of false Gods, whose skin on the back of the neck moved. Something moved beneath your skin, it was almost un-noticeable but I have very good eye-sight." Paris told them. "You have one of the demons inside of you." Instead of tensing at this, the Greek's seemed to lean forward waiting for Louis's reply.

"I… I do have a being inside me, but he is no demon or God. He is in fact a creature that relies on another to live. He is a part of me and I assure you he will harm none of you." Louis vowed.

"So this 'creature' is a he? And it, he needs you to survive. That does not sound like the demons of legend." 'Yannis' stated.

"No it does not." Feodore replied. "Please tell us more, be assured that as long as the creature inside makes no harmful moves we will not harm you or him."

_-Thank them for their kindness.- _Malek stated. _–Tell them I will not take control or speak as long as I have no need to defend you. You are welcome to tell them my name, it will do no harm.-_

"My 'creature' is named Malek and he is thankful for your kindness. He has promised not to take control as long as he has no need to defend me." Louis told them. "Malek is a symbiote, when he joins with a host he shares all he is with them. He is not like the demons in your history. They are called the Goa'uld and they are parasites, who take what they want with no care for who they harm along their way. Their hosts are imprisoned in their own minds and often tortured by the parasites. Malek being a symbiote never harms his hosts and never intends to." Louis added.

"The Goa'uld?" Paris answered. "Yes.. I believe I've seen a word of similar pronunciation somewhere before."

"It is likely you have." Louis answered. "I cannot be certain but what I can tell you is that there is a high probability your people originated on my people's world. The Goa'uld took many humans from many different cultures and bought them to other planets as slaves. Cultures like yours are now free but many still live in servitude to the Goa'uld. My people and Malek's have chosen to fight the Goa'uld to free the people from their enslavement."

"That is a noble cause." Damon stated with what could have been pride. "If our alliance is to hold, your enemy would be our enemy. May we know more?"

"You say Malek can take control? May we witness this?" Feodore asked.

"It might be a good idea sir." Matthews told Louis. "It proves that Malek intends no harm if he were to come forth and answer their questions for himself."

Louis sighed. "Alright, but it will be weird at first, because it will appear you are talking to me, the only difference will be my behaviour and my voice." He warned, the men nodded in acceptance.

_-Are you sure this is a good idea?-_

_We have to comply. _Louis thought. _If we want this alliance to be successful we need to take a leap of faith._

_-Alright.- _Malek agreed uncertainly as he took control. "**You wish to speak to me.**" Malek stated and mentally sniggered as he watched the Greek's reactions. One seemed to hide himself, or rather his lower half, two lent forward and only two seemed to flinch at his voice.

"You are Malek."

"**In a way, yes, you do not actually see me but you are speaking to me and I directly to you.**" Malek answered.

"Tell me about your kind."

"**Louis has told you of my kind. We are symbiotes who join and share with our hosts. Host and symbiote become one. We share all and we will protect each other.**"

"You will need not protect each other here, we will not harm you." Feodore vowed. "However I am wondering what we could offer to aid in your fight against the Goa'uld, we are but simple people who fight with swords, shields, daggers, bows, arrows and words."

"**You have much to offer. You could offer medicines and knowledge.**" Malek replied. "**Whatever you can offer to us would be gratefully appreciated. In return we will aid you with medicines, knowledge and even regular visits between our worlds to work together.**"

"We do have some very good medicines, some that numb the pain and some that speed the rate of healing." Yannis stated. "It would do us no harm to give them what they ask."

"I would like for our people to work together in the future." Feodore stated with a smile. "We have much to learn from each other."

"**Yes we do. Not many races have been as kind and as accepting as yours, yet I can tell you are powerful men. Perhaps you can teach my host's people wisdom.**" Malek told them. _Hey! _Louis cried out alongside the three other members of SG1. The Greek's chuckled in amusement and even Malek let out a small laugh. "**Tell me, how is it you have greeted us so well?**"

"Well if you were enemy we would have destroyed you easily, we have sentinels posted all around the great portal who could have easily killed you if need be. Your postures however spoke of wary travellers and the fact you lowered and holstered your weapons spoke of great trust in us. You earned our respect through these actions."

_I never noticed the sentinels._

_-Neither did I.- _Malek replied. _–They must have been archers posted a fair distance from the chaapa'ai, either that or they somehow disguise themselves and their scent.- _

"**It is good to know that we earned your respect, my host and I never noticed these sentinels you spoke of.**"

"They are well disguised." Paris replied vaguely. "How will the alliance be made?"

Louis took control once more. "I am not qualified to start the alliance, I am only to make contact and speak of a potential alliance before passing onto my superiors." He told them. "If you do not mind. I will send Mathews and Tracy back to the gate to inform our superiors of our success and our suggestion that negotiations start immediately."

"We will escort them." Paris said as he and Yannis stood.

"Very well." Feodore replied. "And whilst they are gone would you like a tour of our humble home town."

"It would be a pleasure." Louis replied as Andrews nodded his agreement. The two of them stood and followed their hosts back out of the building. Malek watched as they were greeted by the inhabitants without fear, many offered the two humans freebies and gifts in a gesture of friendship. Malek encouraged his host to try some and analysed the contents of any food and drink as Louis consumed them. _I like their food. _

_-So do I, it is very tasteful and yet healthy, I suggest we ask if the alliance will include food and drink…- _Malek stated with humour.

_We could ask if we could take some of their plants home with us… _Louis replied thoughtfully. _But we do not know what these plants require to grow or how they grow. We do not want them to invade our world and kill off our own plants. _

_-True. Still if the alliance we're trying to initiate is successful we can negotiate for a regular supply of food, drink and even clothing.- _Malek told his host.

"It seems that your mission is over before it has even started." Feodore stated.

"I must admit that I expected it to be more difficult than it was." Louis answered. "Your acceptance of us without question was startling but also appreciated. I still find it difficult to believe that you trusted us so quickly, though as I've said it is appreciated."

"Hmm, you must not get many welcoming parties."

"Normally we are met with weapons and harsh words." Louis replied. "This has actually been a good experience."

"I'm glad to know this." Feodore replied. "Perhaps, since you have no more work to do, you will indulge in our hospitality. We have many plays and musicals to watch, we have great public baths and we are renowned for our knowledge."

"I would like to learn more of your knowledge and to try more of your food." Louis admitted with a nervous smile as Feodore seemed to step into their private space.

"I would be honoured if you'd accompany me." Feodore all but purred, his face surprisingly close to Louis's.

"But what of Malek?"

"You told me he is part of you, When I said you I meant your silent companion as well." Feodore replied not at all put off by the fact that the one he was trying flirt with was also a host.

_-This guy is very… unbiased. Is he not?- _Malek stated with humour.

_Malek! _

_-What?-_

_Can you help me here?_

_-I have vast knowledge of relationships and intimate acts if you want to…-_

_Not that! Can you help me stop him flirting?_

_-Why would I do that?-_

_Malek!_

"Sir!" Louis stepped back away from the Greek and glanced towards Matthews. "Sir!"

"Yes, Matthews. What did General Hammond say?"

"He was… different sir."

"Different how?"

"I do not know sir, all I can tell you is that he did not seem himself."

Louis felt his eyebrow rise involuntary. "How so?"

"He seemed distant." Matthews replied.

Louis sighed. _Looks like we need to head back._

_-Whatever took the General and made him 'distant' may still be present. It would be a wise precaution to remain off-world until the problem is resolved.-_

_We do not know what the problem is! There could be no problem._

_-If there is no problem there will be no harm in staying. If there is a problem you are protecting the lives of your men by remaining in a safe location. We can monitor the situation by keeping in regular contact with General Hammond and the SGC.-_

_But.._

_-You have to think about the lives of your men. If we go back, it will have to be you and I, not the others. I can eliminate many threats to us so if it is a threat of some kind or another we will be immune, they will not.-_

_I cannot leave them behind._

_-Then stay with them as their leader and keep them safe.- _Malek told his host. _–I'm sure that the Greek's will welcome us with open arms and what better way to start an alliance, with them shielding and protecting us and our team from whatever is happening at home-base.-_

_But if we can help?_

_-Go back to the gate get back in contact with General Hammond, find out what is happening. We'll work out where to go from there.-_

"It appears we may have to put our holiday on hold." Louis told Feodore. "I must get back to the stargate and re-contact the SGC. I need to find out what is going on and judge the situation."

"Of course, we will escort you." Feodore replied.

"Tell me everything that happened." Louis ordered Matthews as the large group raced towards the gate. Matthews obeyed, telling him of how distant Hammond was behaving, as if he was drugged. Matthews then mentioned an unknown female voice, ordering their team back to Earth. "So let me get this right. This woman said. "We order you to come to us through the chaapa'ai?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who speaks like that?"

_-Some Goa'uld do, Mer Prinekh.-_

_But there should be no Goa'uld's on Earth._

_-Actually many Goa'uld vanish from history when the Goa'uld leave Earth, it is very likely they were imprisoned or chose to remain on Earth.-_

_But that means…_

_-That the SGC is taken over by a Goa'uld. The most likely Goa'uld would be 'Hathor'. She had the ability to make men succumb to her will. If the three human males of our team were to travel through the gate she will take control of them, only you and I can return.-_

_We can't leave our men, we need to take out Hathor. _

_-Let's see if we can get through to Sam, Hathor cannot control the women. It is more than likely she and Teal'c along with the women of the base are fighting back. We'll go through only if we know we can help them.-_

_So we need to see if we can get through to Sam._

_-Yes.- _Malek told his host as they reached the MALP.

"Matthews dial the gate." Louis called out. The humans barely noticed as the Greek's watched them fascinatedly. Matthews dialled the gate as Andrews and Tracy took guard positions. Louis bent down to the camera and set up the Link. "This is Major Ferretti calling the SGC."

"Major Ferretti!"

"Sam! Tell me what is going on!"

"A Goa'uld has invaded the SGC. She's got the men under some kind of spell."

"Hathor!"

"Yes, Hathor! How did you know?"

"Malek guessed." Louis replied. "Do you need us on base?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It could just give her more men to fight for her on her behalf." Sam told him. "Remain there, if we not back in contact with you in four hours you will know we've failed."

"If you do not contact us in four hours…"

"If Hathor knows how to use the Iris you'll all die. If I do not contact you myself in four hours you are to remain on the planet."

"We'll be stranded here. Let us through now and we'll help."

"No. That's not a good idea."

"Let me through, Malek makes me immune to her control."

"You need to remain with your men, Major. I'll be in contact." Sam replied as she shut off her side of the link. The wormhole cut off stranding SG7 off world.

"Shit!" Andrews shouted angrily. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Andrews!" Louis snapped. "Matthews do not dial the gate." He ordered as Matthews went to press the buttons. "We'll give Carter her four hours."

"But sir." Louis glared at the man making the man go quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear the bad news, if there is anything we can do to help." Feodore stated.

"We need to stay by the gate in case our colleague tries to contact us." Louis told the man.

"Of course. Theon ask that our best chefs prepare some food for our companions and then gather some comfortable materials for the wait." Feodore instructed. "We will wait with you and if your Sam Carter does not get in contact, we welcome you as permanent residents of our world." Andrews and Tracy flinched at the thought but wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Thank you for the offer." Louis replied. _But there is no place like home. _He mentally whispered as he stared at the great ring.


	10. Surprises

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

"_Alien telepathy…"_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprises

"You know, you could stay." Feodore stated from his place next to Louis. The two of them were reading through some scrolls, but it seemed that only Louis was truly interested in the text they held.

"Stay?"

"Here, on our home-world. You need not return." Feodore stated.

"I do need to return. I must. One of my friends, he became host to a parasite. Right now the thing is being sedated but the only way to take it out of him is to find my symbiote's people." Louis told the Greek. "My people need to find the Tok'ra. We need to do this. I need to do this."

"And if there was another way other than finding your symbiote's race?"

"I'd still search for them. They're Malek's family. I would never deny Malek his way home. He needs to see his people and to assure them he isn't dead." Feodore nodded in acceptance though his face signalled his sadness.

"I would like for us to meet again." The Greek said.

"I would also like to meet you and your people again. You are an amazing race." Louis replied. "Perhaps one day we will. I'm sure when our alliance is made you and I will meet many times over the next few years if not more."

"Yes but it would not be regular meetings." Feodore replied. "I find myself growing fonder and fonder of you." The man stated sliding closer to the Tok'ra. "I was hoping you would find reasons to spend more time with me."

"I…" _I don't know what to say. _

_-Accept, my love. He is a kind, loving man who is also strong and wise, he will care very deeply for you and try to protect you from harm always.-_

_But what about you, what about Sebastian and Delek._

Malek froze. _–They do not matter, we stopped our bond long ago, I can love again and I believe we could love Feodore. But it is your choice.-_

"I'm sorry but I can't." Louis finally stated aloud. "Before I blended with Malek I was straight, but Malek had a male lover. Loving a man is a new concept to me and to be honest Malek is struggling to get over his old loves and I'm learning to accept that both host and symbiote love as one." Louis told the saddened man. "We are appreciative of your attention but I do not feel it can go any further."

"I suppose I can understand in a way." Feodore replied. "But I would like for you to spend some more time with me. Would you honour me with this at least?"

"I… I will ask if I can spend some of my leave on your planet, but I'm not sure if it will be permitted at first." Louis told the man, the man smiled in understanding his large hand resting on Louis's visibly smaller one. This man was massive, a giant and clearly very powerful. If Feodore wanted to he could force Louis to submit to him, but Feodore was a gentle giant, only fighting when necessary and somehow Louis had caught the man's eye. _Speaking of eyes. _Louis thought as he met the man's dark gaze. Feodore commanded respect and Louis dare not look away from such a powerful gaze.

"Sir!" Matthews cried out. Louis looked away from Feodore with a small blush. "The gate it's dialling!" The ginger haired man shouted. Louis put the scroll down and delicately removed his hand from Feodore's before racing from the room. As he arrived the gate burst to life.

"This is General Hammond calling Major Ferretti."

"This is Major Ferretti." Louis answered as he reached the MALP. "Is Samantha Carter there?"

"I'm here, Louis. It is safe to return. Hathor has gone and the men have their minds back." Sam stated. "You can bring SG7 home." She stated with a smile.

General Hammond smiled as well. "Bring your men home, Major."

"Yes, sir." Louis replied with a smile, the smile remained on his face as the wormhole disengaged. "Boys, let's pack up. It is time to go home." Louis instructed before turning to Feodore. "Thank you for your hospitality. I will inform my superior of the beginnings of an alliance and recommend that someone come and soon as possible to make the alliance we spoke of come to pass."

"It was a pleasure. Will you be visiting with your superiors?"

"I'm not sure. It is my duty to obey my commanding officer, I need to find my symbiotes people so I can save many lives, so I may not return anytime soon."

"That's a shame." Theon muttered.

Louis turned to Matthews. "Dial the gate. It is time to go home." Louis watched as the chevron's locked and he felt Malek twitch with excitement as the wormhole engage. He glanced at his arm where a machine lay and dialled the IDC code before looking towards their Greek host's. Feodore closed the gap between them and embraced Louis is strong arms his lips lowering to Louis. Louis barely had a chance to gasp before a muscular tongue was inside his mouth mapping it as if trying to remember every crack and crevice. Louis moaned and gripped the man's shoulders unsure whether to pull him closer or push him away, his fingers clenched into the fabric of Feodore's Toga trying desperately to keep his thoughts in order.

"Come back to me." Feodore pleaded as he released Louis who panted staring up at the larger, more powerful man. After a few moments Louis nodded promising to come back and explore whatever it was that they had. Feodore gave one last peck to Louis's lips before releasing the shocked Tok'ra and nudging him to the portal.

Malek took control when it was clear Louis was unable to function properly. He gave the Greek a lecherous smirk before striding to the gate and leading the amused members of SG7 back home. "Welcome back SG7."

"**It is good to be back, General.**" Malek stated striding down the ramp a smug smirk firmly on his host's face, multiple people raised eyebrows at him but Malek ignored them and strode into the infirmary. He barely noticed Fraiser declaring them in good health and dismissing them, instead he simply strode from the infirmary and to the briefing room. Louis was divided, the kiss was powerful and passionate, but he had believed himself 'straight'. With his host now struggling with his sexuality, Malek chose to remain in control for the briefing and was eagerly looking forward to describing the world to the General.

"Major Ferretti." The General greeted as Malek led Louis's team into the briefing room.

"**Louis is unavailable right now.**" Malek replied with a smile. The three human members of SG7 laughed aloud earning Hammond's curiosity. "**When we arrived on the planet we met a group of men who were surprisingly welcoming and friendly.**"

"The humans there are based off the ancient Greek culture, sir." Matthews added. "The majority were homosexuals and were very accepting of Malek."

"I thought I told Malek to lay low."

"**I did sir, but apparently some of their texts spoke of Goa'uld possession and how to recognise it. One of them realised Louis was a host and demanded to know about Louis and myself. We answered all their questions and we earned their trust. They are eager to create an alliance; they have much to offer including medicines, food, clothes and knowledge. I believe Daniel Jackson would be fascinated with the knowledge they hold.**" Malek told the General. "**I found no reason to distrust them, in fact I recommend beginning negotiations as soon as possible.**"

"Sir, I recommend that Major Ferretti be sent with the negotiation team, he has formed a 'close' bond with their leader, Feodore." Matthews stated with a snigger.

"How so?" Hammond asked.

"**It seems my host has caught Feodore's eye. Before we left Louis was embraced and thoroughly kissed before being passionately asked to return. Louis said he would try. I see no harm in my host's continued relationship with the man.**"

"They are powerful men sir, easily a head taller than an average human male. They're well built, muscular men. The majority of their race is dark haired but their eye colour is indeterminate." Matthews added. "They are a very peaceful people but I sense that they would be a formidable enemy if their angered."

"Are they a threat?"

"No." Matthews replied. "They could easily have killed us at any time. They did not."

"**It is true General. Apparently from the moment we stepped through the gate, we had weapons pointed at us but we were never harmed, in fact we were welcomed with open arms. As I've mentioned they are eager to form an alliance with us and I would recommend that we establish an alliance as soon as possible.**" Malek stated.

"I'll take your recommendations under consideration." Hammond replied.

"Sir, may I ask how the situation with Hathor was resolved?" Andrews asked.

"It was not actually us, but the women of the base led by Carter. She fought Hathor off and protected the men until Hathor gated off world. Once off-world Hathor had no hold over us and we were freed from her control." Hammond stated.

"**That is very fortunate. She could have over-run this world if Samantha Carter had not reacted as she had.**" Malek stated. "**Hathor is the Queen of all Goa'uld. She is their mother, she spawned them. Using the DNA obtained from sex with one of you, which we call the 'code of life' she would have spawned the Goa'uld and slowly but surely taken over the world and beyond.**"

"As we found out." Hammond answered. "Major Ferretti, we found a replacement for their CO, so you can return to SG1. The team are planning to go off-world and witness a natural phenomenon. Now you can choose to join them but I'd recommend remaining on base. I will report your recommendations to my superiors as advise them that you would be the best person to accompany them."

_I'd rather carry on working._

_-Do you want to go with SG1?- _

_I am not sure… I want to be doing something… _

_-Perhaps we should persuade General Hammond to let us go back to Feodore?-_

_No!...I…I…_

_-Why are you so afraid of the man? Does a relationship with a man scare you so much you'd run in fear?-_

_Yes, I'm scared… I don't think…_

_-Tell you what my beloved host, if we can persuade General Hammond to send us back to the planet would you try? If nothing else we will both learn if you're just nervous and scared or actually repulsed by same sex relationships.-_

_I'm not repulsed. _Louis replied. _I just never thought of myself with another man… _

_-Then why don't we find out? Should I ask if we can? Or maybe we can ask Feodore and some of his companions to come back with us. We've learnt of their world now they could learn a little about ours.-_

_I…I'm not sure, but I trust you. _

_-Thank you, beloved.- _Malek focused back on General Hammond. "**I would like to request something on behalf of myself and my host.**"

"Go ahead." Hammond replied with a knowing glint in his eye.

"**As you are aware my host and one of the natives, Feodore have struck up a tentative relationship. I would like if we were able to return to the planet to explore this potential relationship thoroughly, or have the natives come here to the SGC.**" Malek stated. "**Not only will it help with my host's personal life, it will also help strengthen the alliance we wish to make between your two races.**"

"I see no reason to say no. In fact these people sound very calm and receptive to any kind of relations between our people." Hammond replied.

"**I suggest we contact them immediately and ask them if their receptive to our returning.**"

"I'll doubt they'd say no." Matthews replied with a smile.

"**I believe that we'd all be welcome but I hope my host and their leader Feodore will get some alone time.**" Malek replied with a grin, raising an eyebrow at the ginger haired man who blushed at the implication.

"Very well, I will contact them through the MALP immediately. I suggest those of you who wish to return to prepare for a few days off-world. Take clothes and any supplies you'll need, you'll be going as representatives of Earth so be on your best behaviour and learn what you can." Hammond replied before standing. "Dismissed."

_Are you sure going is such a good idea?_

_-No harm will come to us. Besides this gives us a chance to find out what they meant by sentinels. I wonder how they were so well hidden.-_

_Perhaps they're not as technologically primitive as we thought, perhaps they have some kind of camouflage technology._

_-Perhaps, but we will have to try and find out. Whilst we're there we could be visitors or they could try and integrate us into their civilisation, both will be beneficial to us. For me it is a chance to stay off world instead of in an underground colourless base all the time and for you it gives you a chance to adapt to male interests and off world situations.- _

_I already know enough about 'off-world situations'. _Louis replied sarcastically but Malek could feel his agreement to their plan. Malek receded giving his host control and allowing Louis to make the rest of the journey back to their quarters. Louis seemed to have calmed somewhat and whilst still unsure about their new love interest, he was not repulsed and in fact interested in learning about homosexuality. It was a great step forward for his host and Malek was proud of the man for not judging their new allies. _Do you think we should take some food and drink?_

_-Yes, they have gifted us with the finest tastes from their world, let us take something to give them.-_

_But what if it harms them?_

_-Hmm. Very well, why don't we take some…fruit… like strawberries or berries of some sort.- _Malek suggested. _–They seemed to be a people who enjoyed the fruits of the Earth as it were.-_

_I'll ask Hammond if we could take a small box and then get some from the infirmary. _

_-Good idea.- _Malek replied. _–Let us take a book as well, so we can show them our written language like they have for you. And pick up some normal clothes as well as your uniform, this is a vacation as much as it is a mission.-_

_Alright._ Louis agreed obediently shoving a few t-shirts and jeans into his backpack. Finally with his back full he walked quickly to the other end of the base to the changing room where he gathered a supply of ammo clips and picked up his regulation weapons. When they finally appeared before General Hammond with Matthews the two men were armed and ready to spend several days off world.

"They have agreed to have you back on their world, in fact they eagerly encouraged it. The one called Feodore wishes for me to pass in how pleased he is that you've chosen to return so soon." Hammond stated with a smile. "I would normally say wait a day before heading back off world but Doctor Fraiser has given you a clean bill of health and I'm inclined to let you go. However it will just be the two of you. I want regular check-ups via the MALP."

"Yes sir." The two men replied.

"You're clear to go off world." Hammond told them before heading to the control room. Louis and Matthews passed the control room and down the steps leading to the corridor that led to the gate room. The two men easily navigated the short bit of tunnel and waited for the guard to swipe his card so they could get into the room. Soon they both stood before the blue pool of water, once Hammond had given his last words of good luck the two men walked through the blue liquid.

Feodore smiled in greeting and stepped forward to meet the two travellers. "It is good to see you return so quickly."

Malek stopped a blush from colouring his host's cheeks as Louis answered. "Myself, Malek and Matthews here persuaded our superior to allow us to return. Our superior believes that our visit here will further cement our ties and show that we trust you as we hope you'll trust us." Louis stated in complete honesty.

"We accept this gesture of faith and hope it proves our trustworthiness to you as well." Theon replied officially before smiling. "And of course we welcome you amongst us as friends and comrades." He added.

"I would like to learn more about your people and your culture. In return I have bought some stuff on our culture that I'd hope you'd be interested in." Matthews stated.

"We'd be very interested." Paris replied. "Please follow us."

Malek took control as Louis mentally shied away from Feodore. The large man was standing very close and Louis was unsure how to handle the closeness of the man. _I'm sorry. _Louis told Malek apologetically.

_-You do not need to apologise. If you would like I will talk to Feodore and explain when we have a chance alone with him.-_

_Please._

_-Okay then, Mer Prinekh. Do not worry I will take care of us.- _Malek vowed as they listened to Matthews talking excitedly with Paris and Yannis. The human had no idea that the two older Greek's were interested in him. It was rather amusing to watch the looks the threw to each other as Matthews ranted and raved about the beauty of their civilisation. _–When do you think he'll work it out?-_

_When they…_

Malek frowned thoughtfully as his host paused and mentally heated up with embarrassment. He poked his mind into his hosts and chuckled out loud earning many curious looks. _–Hmm, you aren't as innocent as you appear are you?- _Malek teased his host, Louis chuckled with embarrassment.

_You tell me I'm not so innocent and yet you're just as bad._

_-I never denied that I was that bad…- _Malek replied with amusement. _–In fact I enjoy thinking such things.- _

_You would, crazy symbiote. _Louis replied, Malek chuckled in amusement. _It's your fault I'm having these thoughts, you and your crazy dreams._

_Oh, so you have been watching them…_ Malek teased. _What parts did you like the most? The part where…_

_Malek! Behave yourself! _Louis cried out as Malek laughed.

"Your subordinate? Friend? Matthews was it will be spending much time with our scholars Paris and Yannis, perhaps you would be inclined to spend time with me. I have a spare chamber that can be easily prepared for your stay unless you wish to stay near your colleague."

"**I believe that staying with you will be fine.**" Malek replied. _–It would be perfect, actually.- _He told his host, Louis's mind heated up as Malek nudged his host's mind teasingly. "**We have much to discuss.**" Malek told the man, Feodore raised one of his dark eyebrows at this but nodded agreeably leading them through several alleyways and streets to reach a grand marble building. The windows did not have glass, rather they were holes in the wall, Malek could see a small amount of fabric which was obviously a part of a curtain. _–They must be like the Tok'ra. They must have no worries about betrayal they share all with their people, the curtain must be reserved for night time and 'intimate acts'.- _Malek told his host thoughtfully.

_Looks like it. _Louis replied thoughtfully. Feodore opened the wooden door and gestured for them to go inside which Malek obediently did. The inside was sparsely decorated showing Feodore's taste which was well cleaned, controlled and prepared. Malek carefully took a seat where Feodore indicated. "Would you like a drink?"

"**Yes please.**" Malek replied as he watched the man walk over to a finely carved cabinet. He opened the door and revealed several cups which Louis recognised as something like the Goblets form Earth's history. There was a large wooden container of some sort, the man pulled out a 'stopper' and poured the rich red liquid into the goblets. _–They use such simple tools and yet they are not a simple people.- _Malek thought as they watched the man place the stopped back into the container, Feodore passed a goblet to Malek before picking up his own and closing the cabinet. "**Your actions before we left have left my host and I in a little bit of a dilemma.**"

"How so?" Feodore asked as he sat.

"**My host has never had… never had his sexuality questioned. Since I've joined him he has found everything about his life questioned. He is still trying to answer all the questions he has been forced to ask himself. I've persuaded my host to think about the possibility of having a male lover. I would like my host to come to love you and you him but I must have your promise that if this relationship fails, there will be no hard feelings.**"

"I will not hold it against either of you if this relationship does not succeed."

"**I must also point out that before I joined my host I had a female host and a male lover. Me and my previous lover have been together through many hosts, he has always had male hosts and I have for the most part. Our relationship has ended only recently, my feelings may affect my host and if my previous lover or lovers come back into our life I may choose them. However I very much doubt it because we parted on very bad terms and ended the relationship.**" Malek told the man.

"I understand." Feodore replied. "This will be a trial relationship, however I hope you both will come to love me as I am coming to love you."

"**I hope my host and I do learn to love you like you clearly love us.**" Malek replied with a smile. "**We are here officially on a mission to affirm our alliance with your people but unofficially we are here for you. To learn about this new-born relationship that we have with you.**"

"Then let's use the time we have to explore our relationship." Feodore replied with a gentle smile. "I have to patrol our town on horseback this evening. Perhaps you could ride with me? Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"**My host knows how to ride and has been teaching me.**" Malek replied. _–Is this not fortunate? You can 'bond' with the man whilst do what you love. _

_I suppose if he enjoys riding like I do we could have a connection. _Louis replied shyly.

"Then you shall join me this evening. Of course we will have to leave a little earlier to find a horse who will take you as its rider but until then how about we visit some of our entertainment theatres? There is currently a show on about our arrival on this planet. I'm sure your comrade, Matthews will be there."

"**We would be honoured to go with you.**" Malek replied with a smile.

"Then let us go." Feodore replied fondly as he stood and took Malek's now empty Goblet. The symbiote watched and waited as the Greek put the goblets away telling them he'd wash them later. The man stood before them and offered a hand to help them up. Malek took it and allowed the man to pull them to their feet.

The walk was quiet and relaxing and both host and symbiote were grateful for the calm atmosphere. Feodore walked beside them an arm firmly around their waist as he glared at any man who looked like he would approach Malek and Louis. _–Someone is possessive…- _Malek thought in amusement.

_You're telling me. _Louis replied. _But is it not too soon for someone to become so possessive._

_-No… he obviously likes you a lot and wants to lay claim on you.- _Malek replied. _–It only become concerning if he thinks he owns you, which he does not… He respects you and I believe he will come to deeply love you.-_

_Us, Malek, us. He will come to deeply love us. _

_-Yes, Mer Prinekh. Us.- _Malek replied warmly. _–If I believed him to be a threat I would have said so and dealt with him. Be assured that I would never let anyone use and abuse us.- _

_I know you won't… I'm just wary… but I trust you…_

_-Thank you my Beloved. That means a lot to me.- _Malek replied. _–This place is much like the images in your head of 'Ancient Greece'. There are many great… 'Temples' here. Everyone is gathering in that great building, this must be where the play is held.- _

_Must be… I wonder what their plays are like? In the past on Earth women were not allowed to act, men would dress as women and play women roles? I wonder if there are any women roles in this play?_

_-Most of the population is men, it would be safe to assume there will be only a few women in the plays.- _Malek replied. _–But I guess we are about to find out.- _

_What… I… I'm not sure if the play will be that important…_ Louis told him as Feodore held them closer as if he wished to meld their bodies closer together. _Will we actually manage to watch the play at all… _Louis added with reluctant amusement.

_-Hmm perhaps not, but that is all the more fun my beloved host…- _Malek replied teasingly as the elder man finally led them into the mighty white stoned building. It turned out not to be a building at all, instead it was an 'open' building, with no ceiling. There were stone benches curved around the shape of the building and down at the bottom was a large stage. Magnificent crimson curtains hid the rooms behind the stage; no doubt that was where the actors listened to those on stage and prepared. Malek sat gently down on the seat and Feodore settled beside them his hand permanently plastered to their waist.

_Does he have to hold us so possessively? _Louis complained his mind heating up with embarrassment. Malek merely chuckled and settled into the side of the older man, Feodore's hand squeezed their hip in response tugging them closer until they were almost sitting on his lap.

"Have you seen plays before?" Feodore asked curiously.

"**Some… but not for some time… there is not really anytime for me and my people to relax…**" Malek replied. "**But those I have seen I have greatly appreciated. I find it very awe-inspiring that man can take some brutal history and turn it into a passionate scene in a play.**" Malek added.

"I suppose man needs to see the beauty in things, life is about trials and suffering, sometimes too much suffering." Feodore replied gently. "Plays are one of the ways that we can see our past as beautiful and inspiring rather than brutal and devastating. Plays are also a way to celebrate our past and who we are. It is our past, no matter how horrifying it is, that makes us."

"**I understand. My people's past is more bloody than any other species as far as I'm aware. My people, we are biologically related to the Goa'uld. Some dare to call us Goa'uld and we hate it, the worst part is that we have exactly the same biology. But we see our bloody past and our biology as a way to push forward, we fight to be Tok'ra, we fight to save humans and we fight to show that not all of our kind are evil.**"

"You've used your past and what you are to become great and mighty without using the bloody way like your cousins and because of that there are many who would respect you." Feodore replied. "A history no matter how brutal can be more powerful than violence. To know who you are and to remember who helped fight to make you who you are is more precious than anything else."

_-Egeria.- _Malek whispered.

_Egeria?_

_-My…Our queen beloved. She is the one who birthed the Tok'ra. She is the one who birthed me and my brethren. She was born Goa'uld and was forced to do many cruel and evil things but all the while she wished for freedom of the hosts. Her host was lovely and cared for us as deeply as Egeria did. But Ra, he found out our Queen was against him and she fled with the Tok'ra she had birthed. She fled to a planet not even Ra knew of and she birthed a second batch of Tok'ra that included myself. Selmak, Garshaw, Per'sus. They all raised us in that lake, fed us regularly whenever the queen was away.-_

_What happened next? _Louis asked gently when Malek paused.

_-It was the day In took my first host. My queen and her third host arrived with many people, many were old people who did not want to die but there was a few young ones there. We were told not to take them as hosts until they accepted us. We were to get to know a human from the outside first before we entered them and learned them on the inside.-_

_I suppose that makes sense._

_-It was to teach us to be respectful to humans.- _Malek explained. _–She ingrained in us that humans were friends but this was the final test to prove we weren't monsters like the Goa'uld. Mother told the humans to spend time by the water's edge and even permitted them to enter the water if they wished. She then told us that she could not be there for our blending, that she had to go…-_

_Where?_

_-I do not know, I never found out and the first batch are not speaking…have never spoken about it…- _Malek replied.

_Who was your first host?_

_-A young man.- _Malek replied. _–It was a surprise really. My brethren and I stayed away from the shore because the humans whilst willing were nervous of our true form. We only moved to the edge when we were fed. Cordesh and his host arrived to feed us. I disliked him but mother told us to trust all Tok'ra so I did not suspect…-_

_Suspect what?_

_-Aldwin and Lantash approached first, both being rather proud and stubborn symbiotes. Cordesh grabbed Lantash rather harshly and Aldwin struck alongside Lantash to protect our brother. Lantash got free and Aldwin and Lantash fled to the deeper end of the pool but I foolishly stayed behind with a few of my brethren. Cordesh… he says he lost his grip but I knew he lost his temper, he dropped the glass container and it smashed against the rocks of the shallow end. Four of my brethren were instantly killed and I was impaled. I ended up on dry earth away from the water with glass right through me.-_

_Malek…_Louis gasped.

_-I was alright thanks to Jareth. He heard my squeals and raced to my aid. Cordesh had vanished by then but Jareth had not cared, he had lifted me up into his hands not at all concerned with my natural appearance and raced to find aid. Garshaw was not far and she was angry when she heard that Cordesh had 'accidently' harmed and killed us. I remember well what happened next. She had declared that I was dying and the healing device would only slow down my death. I needed a host, only a human body could help me then. The humans were still hesitant and stared at my form with caution but several volunteered. Jareth however would not hear of it, he was determined to have me as his symbiote.-_

_What happened next?_

_-Garshaw finally accepted that he would have me and the other humans happily accepted his choice. He was instructed to lie on the bed in front of everyone and to lie on his side. Garshaw then picked me up and told me that once I was near him I would know what to do. She had placed me by his head, near his mouth and I could feel his warm, comforting breath on my skin. I trilled weakly still determined to ask for permission. I don't know how but Jareth somehow knew what I wanted because I soon found large fingers gently stroking me as he spoke words of comfort. I knew then that this was my host… I had found my perfect host on my first blending. He felt my fin flatten and he opened his mouth without hesitation. I flew in and within seconds we were one. Neither he and I regretted our bonding, I only regretted his death, as I would come to regret all my hosts deaths.- _Malek explained.

_And what about Cordesh?_

_-I could never prove what he did, all the symbiotes from our batch were at the deeper end of the pool after the confrontation with Aldwin and Lantash, only a few of us remained and I am the last of that few. Lantash and Aldwin know my story and know I speak truth but we cannot prove it.- _Malek told Louis. _–But I would not put it past him to betray us.- _

_I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories._

_-No. No my beloved host. You did not bring it up, I willingly told this tale. It is like Feodore said, I look upon my past as a guide for my future… That day when I was dying my queen died, but I survived, I survived Cordesh and I survived the glass, my host loved me from the beginning. I was lucky, have always been lucky. Perhaps some would look upon it differently. 'Why did I survive instead of our queen' but I see it as my queen saving me, I believe she was watching over me that day and helped me to survive so I could continue to fight for what she and so all Tok'ra believed in.-_

_You loved her?_

_-We all do…I hope you too will learn to love her.-_

_If you love her, then I love her. _Louis replied gently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our great play! Today we will retell the great tale of our ancestors, Achilles and Patroclus!" The crowds cheered as the actors came upon the stage dressed in beautiful and over the top clothing. Louis followed it all for the most part but some scenes confused him, especially since the scenes were often over the top and made into great magnificent dances. The men gathered around them cheered, cried and sang with the actors celebrating their past, even Feodore cheered and sang though he did not jump up and dance much too comfortable with Louis and his symbiote on his lap.

_-It speaks of two lovers. One was mighty almost god like, his name was Achilles and his lover was Patroclus. Patroclus was the dominant one because of his facial hair. The Goa'uld came upon their town where many homosexual men had gathered to be more free with their love. The Goa'uld took Patroclus as a host and sent him back to convince Achilles and the others to trust these imposters but Achilles knew it was a lie. He could tell the man before him was not his lover, yet they had not the power to fight the Goa'uld so the men and women played along. Some sacrificed themselves to the Goa'uld to protect the others and when they were finally taken to this planet there were few left._

_The natives of this planet were creatures, humanoids who were homosexuals, there were no females, instead the submissive male was born with extra reproductive organs. The dominants would fight to be the creators and the submissive would choose the stronger male. _

_When the Greeks arrived the natives saw they were in need and saw that many were possessed as hosts. These creatures were more technologically advanced and were easily able to free all of the Greeks including Achilles lover Patroclus. The natives agreed to have them share the planet with them and over many hundreds of years the people interbred until they became a great and mighty race.- _Malek explained. Louis frowned still not completely understanding but accepting what his symbiote had told him. _–I wonder if the original natives still cling on somewhere?-_

_Perhaps they do, not all would have been willing to interbreed. _

_-Do you think they're a threat?-_

_I do not know._

"So what did you think?" Feodore asked.

"**It was intriguing. Very intriguing…**" Malek commented. "**You must tell me more of these original natives…**"

"Of course. I'll tell you anything you wish to know…" Feodore replied with a smile. "I'm sure you have many questions. But how about we eat before we do anything else. I want to show you something and we may be gone for a short while."

"**Where will we be going?**"

"Somewhere where we can answer your questions." Feodore replied with a smile.

_I don't know…_

_-I sense no threat…- _Malek replied hesitantly.

"Trust me, I have no intentions to harm you, I just want it to be a surprise. Will you trust me?" Feodore asked.

"**I will trust you.**" Malek replied. "**But your secrecy has put us on edge…**"

"I understand, but be assured no harm will come to you, because not only would it adversely affect our people's alliance but also our growing relationship." Feodore replied truthfully. Malek bowed his hosts head in understanding, accepting the words as truth.

_So where do you think he'll be taking us?_

_-Well we were talking about the original natives of this world and then he told us that he would be taking us to answer all our questions so I can only assume it is an ancient sight for the original natives, or a colony of original natives…-_

_If they had the ability to remove Goa'uld parasites, could the not take you from me?_

_-I do not know…- _Malek replied hesitantly. _–I can only hope Feodore does not intend this and stops them…- _

_Do you think he will?_

_-He wants to accept you for all you are, you accepted me so he will also accept me… I hope.-_

_If he doesn't I won't be very happy. _Louis stated stubbornly.

Malek chuckled as he tightened himself around his host's spine gratefully. _–When Feodore takes us riding I will recede. Hopefully the natives (if there are any) will realise that I am not 'evil'.-_

_If they do not then we will leave… but I won't leave without you. _Louis promised.

Malek in a much happy mood followed Feodore into his home and obediently sat and watched the man cook. It was odd witnessing their cooking methods. It was so similar to Earth's modern cooking yet in an obviously primitive way. The man was standing at the far end of the building where a tunnel was cut out up to the roof for smoke to billow out. There was a small table with a hole inside it just beneath the 'chimney'. Feodore lit a fire and proceeded to put a pan on the top of the open flame. The host and symbiote lost track of what the man did then as the man proceeded to make several things at once. Malek was surprised when Feodore placed a bowl of stew and some freshly made bread before them a little while later.

_It doesn't smell that bad… _Louis thought as Malek sniffed the food delicately.

_-What did you expect?-_

_I'm not sure…_

Malek mentally chuckled before following Feodore's example and lifting the spoon tucking into the food. _–This is really good.-_

_I remember that in Earth's history when they made bread there were small stones inside it that were used to help grind the flour or something like that._

_-Hmm… well this bread is fine…- _Malek told Louis. _–They must have perfected bread making.- _

_Looks like it…_

"I hope you enjoyed it." Feodore stated.

"**I did.**" Malek replied. _–Wait a minute… if the natives still live they can help Kawalsky!-_

_You're right! Why did it not come to us before! We've accidently stumbled on a potential solution! _

_-We are fortunate that SG7 had no leader, if we had not come and hit it off with Feodore we would not have found this out. Now we must hope that the original natives still live and are willing to help…-_

_Yes Kawalsky cannot live for much longer… the parasite will eventually win…_

_-Yes… which means we have to pray the natives are truly alive…- _Malek thought in reply. _–The Greeks who dressed like these 'natives' looked rather strange…-_

_Yes they were completely black, they only had one colour...red in the place where their eyes would have been…_

_-That must mean these natives are or were black with red eyes…-_

_I didn't know what to make of that over-exaggerated cloak though…_

_-I don't think it was meant to be a cloak….- _

_Then what was it… Did they have fins like you do in place of arms?_

_-It is a possibility….- _Malek thought. _–It could be that their ability to fight the Goa'uld is due to the fact that they cannot be biologically taken as hosts… They could be similar if not a sub group of my ancestors. We took the symbiotic route, but perhaps they took to becoming more….'mammalian' and walking on the soil with their own bodies…-_

_It is a possibility. _Louis thought…_Earth is made up of many varieties of species but we pretty much came from similar ancestors…. Perhaps the history of your species is much more than you know or believed._

_-Perhaps.- _Malek replied as Feodore returned from washing up the bowls, goblets and spoons. "Shall we go?" The man asked offering Malek a hand. Malek took the hand and allowed Feodore to pull them to their feet. "Let's get to the stables and get you on a horse… It will take us some time to reach where we want to go…"

_And there is that creepy secrecy thing again… _Louis grumbled.

_-You're telling me… let us hope it is worth it…-_

_It must be… _Louis replied. _Kawalsky is depending on us. _He added as Malek receded controlling allowing Louis forward. Feodore walked next to them talking about their mighty horses and how fast and agile they were but both host and symbiote could only think of what might lay ahead… Kawalsky's freedom.

They heard the animals long before the saw them. The great beasts, for that was all they could be called, stood as tall if not taller than the legendary Shire, Sampson who stood at a mighty 21.2 hh. They looked like normal horses, but their hooves showed the difference, instead of a single hoof the animal had evolved two hooved toes like their small ancestors, no doubt to have a firmer grip on the land they walked. Their eyes were strange, they were most commonly blue and violet. Their ears looked as sharp as daggers and as one dark bay one looked down at them they could see the wisdom and power in its eyes. This animal was not only dangerous and deadly, it knew it was dangerous and deadly and it carried that threat in its eyes.

_-Wow… are you sure you want to…-_

_Er… I suppose we have no choice if we want to find out what happened to those natives…_Louis replied nervously.

Feodore allowed them a few minutes to get used to the massive beasts before gently tugging them over to a large building, it was a stable for these creatures and inside were some magnificent specimens. The majority were bay and black but there was one white one who pushed its muzzle close to them curiously. The other horses snorted at them in arrogance but this… 'mare' was surprisingly friendly. "This is Sarina… she was an orphan. Her mother was out in the forest with the semi-feral herd when predators attacked, we bought the herd in and found her. She was skinny and we thought she would not make it but we tried and now she is one of our favourite, very friendly and happy to take almost anyone on her back. She's the one you'll be riding. Do you have any experience with riding?"

"Yes but not with these creatures…" Louis replied as he pat the mare's nose.

"I'll help you saddle her up and mount before I get my horse." Feodore promised them.

_-She is quite a lovely creature.- _Malek commented when the mare did nothing but obey. She stood still when she was groomed and shifted only to aid the man putting the saddle and bridle upon her. She even accepted the metal bit with no fuss.

_Yes she is…_Louis thought as Feodore finally indicated that he could mount. The mare was massive but Louis easily managed to place a foot into one of the stirrups and mount. _That was a little bit of a stretch. _Louis thought with amusement as he gripped the reins and settled himself. Feodore watched them approvingly before grabbing a dark bay mare, grooming, tacking and then mounting her. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready." Louis answered with a smile. Despite the difference between these horses and Earth's horses, Sarina obeyed Louis as if she was an Earth horse and Louis finally began to relax feeling in control and 'in the zone' as he liked to call it. The use of the 'two hoofed foot' became clear when they clambered up rocky crevices and mountain sides, it was clear to Louis that Sarina travelled faster up them then his horse Emperor would have.

Finally they approached a bowl shaped crater in the middle of the forest. Inside was a luscious rain forest and they could hear birds and animals of all kinds, yet Louis and Malek could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. Even Sarina and Feodore's mare were twisting their ears searching for their watchers. Only Feodore looked unconcerned as he walked forward towards the edge of the crater.

If they had not seen it with their own eyes, both Malek and Louis would adamantly deny what happened next. The air shimmered and before them stood several odd humanoid creatures. Their skin was as black as ebony, they stood on two legs and glared at them with burning crimson eyes. But the oddest thing about them was their arms… there were two pairs. They all head a weapon in each hand, which meant four weapons per creature only the middle one that stood closer to them was less armed. It's top pair of arms were closed as if angry or annoyed but the bottom pair held two weapons. "Why do you bring the newcomer here?" It asked in a powerful sounding voice. It was so strong the nearest birds flew away crying out in protest.

"He is our ally…"

"He is a host."

"Yes… we are aware, as are you. Your people would have slaughtered him at the great gate if he meant harm." Feodore replied, unconcerned with the fact they were no surrounded by these frighteningly powerful creatures.

The lead creature sighed, nodding and sheathing its weapons. There must have been an unspoken signal because the next moment all weapons had been sheathed and the creatures relaxed. _–Even when relaxed they looked frightening and powerful.- _Malek told his host in awe. A nearby creature smirked as if it had heard Malek's words.

_Do you think their telepaths? I mean they literally simultaneously sheathed their weapons as if they were one…_

_-I hope not, there are some thoughts I'd like to keep to myself…- _Malek replied in amusement before laughing as Louis sighed shaking his head.

_Only you can be thinking of such things when we're surrounded by so many creatures…_

Malek chuckled. _–Feodore was right, my beloved. Remember what he told us when he first met us, that if we meant harm we would have died? Well I've got a feeling these guys are guarding the gate and still protecting the 'Greeks' as you call them. If so, they know we mean no harm, they only reacted violently because they did not suspect that Feodore would bring us here.-_

_Hmm… Well to be honest we had no idea Feodore would bring us here either… _Louis replied.

_-Thank God for that… they can't blame us for planning to meet them… We didn't know they existed until that play either…- _Malek replied. _–We can proclaim our innocence…- _Malek added with a grin before his mind became decidedly lecherous… _-Or rather you can…I'm not all that innocent.-_

_Bloody symbiote, can't you concentrate for once in your life! _Louis grumbled.

_-Hey! We're here to get to know Feodore… you need to get laid my beloved and I shall help you…-_

_Oh no! We are not talking about my love life whilst we're surrounded by these beings… you will behave yourself! _Louis told his symbiote. Malek chuckled but went quiet obligingly. _Silly Symbiote. _Louis grumbled.

_-Silly Host…- _Malek replied teasingly. _–You do know that those creatures are staring at us with a mixture of amusement and perhaps horror… I wonder if it is because I'm a symbiote discussing sex and love, or because they learned more about you love life then what they wanted…- _Malek replied. _–Or perhaps they want to hear more…-_

_Malek!_

_-Hey! You can't blame me, mer prinekh! You're the one who hasn't had any love life… especially in the time I've joined with you. What has it been? A few years? And still no lover…. You're not repulsive… I should know... perhaps you're shy.-_

_Malek! _

_-Fine, fine! I'll behave myself.-_

_Thank you._

"…I believe it would be in everyone's interest if they knew you existed."

"I see your point…"

_What point?_

_-You were too busy listening to me to hear but Feodore told the natives that they would benefit with a small alliance.-_Malek told Louis. _–He is telling them there is much we can offer, such as technology, food, knowledge. The… creature… or whatever his name is has stated that he can 'see Feodore's point' but wants to know what we want in return…-_

_Well I can't speak for the government._

_-Perhaps not, but you can ask them what do they have to offer us in return.- _Malek replied. _–Or perhaps we can just go back to the gate and contact the SGC and ask them about what they would need or want without revealing the natives to your people.-_

_Why not reveal that there is another race living here?_

_-Because they were hiding, beloved. They reacted violently because they did not want us to know of their existence. If we can strike the deal Feodore can act on their behalf and pretend the 'gifts' are from him and not them.- _Malek told Louis and they both noticed a few natives smiling and nodding. _–But first we must be aware of what they can offer… if they want to offer us anything… if we can know this we can work on their behalf to make an alliance where they never have to be revealed and never lose anything of ceremonial and sentimental value. Do you remember the play? How they supposedly removed Goa'uld symbiotes? Ask them how it's done. Tell them about Kawalsky if need be.-_

_You think they can help him. _

_-They helped the ancient Greeks, did they not? Removed the parasites from them? Kawalsky needs his removed. We could wait to find my people, but we don't know how long Kawalsky has left or even if he can fight the beast anymore… he looks weaker, more tired everyday.-_

_Alright I'll ask._

"_There is no need." _A powerful voice replied.

_Ah no! Another voice in my head… Malek!_

_-Hey! It's not my fault!- _

_No but I have to blame someone, and I can't blame then because they'll kill me so I blame you… besides you're driving me nuts…_

_-Talent, my beloved host, it is pure talent…-_ The unknown voice coughed in amusement and Malek chuckled before focusing on it. _–Can you help Kawalsky?-_

"_We will aid this Kawalsky in return for one thing…"_

_And what would that be?_

"_You must tell us of your symbiote's people." _Malek tensed. _"If more of his kind arrive and we assume them to be Goa'uld we might kill them… tell us."_

_-My people are known as Tok'ra, we are biologically Goa'uld but we are not Goa'uld. We fight against the Goa'uld to free all humans and hosts. My people live alongside our hosts as you have witnessed with me and my host.-_

"_Thank you for telling us this… we thank you for the trust you displayed for us…We will help your Kawalsky. Bring him to us, but be warned, only you, Kawalsky and Feodore must return, anyone else and we will not aid you." _And then the presence was gone.

_-Well, that was interesting…- _Malek thought.

_Very… _Louis murmured. _We'll have to head back to the SGC and let them know we may have found a way to free Kawalsky._

_-Yes but we cannot tell them how and we cannot let anyone else follow.- _Malek replied.

"We agree to help start this alliance." The lead creature stated. "But to the humans we do not exist. The host and symbiote will be the only ones to know and they are forbidden to tell. You will act as our ambassador." It told Feodore. "Now…" It murmured turning to Louis. "Bring Kawalsky to us and let us do the first act to bring this alliance about." And then they all shimmered out of existence.

_Bloody hell! I hope they don't just pop out of nowhere wherever they want to… _Louis complained. Malek chuckled as he watched Louis's thoughts. _That would be embarrassing… _His host murmured as he thought about intimate and personal acts.

_-Do not worry, Mer Prinekh, I will protect you from the big, bad creatures when they decide to watch you and your beautiful body perform…-_

_Malek! _Louis cried out his face heating up. Feodore glanced curiously at this but seemed to deduce that Malek was embarrassing his host and smirked. "Adorable." The man muttered. _Adorable! I am not adorable!_

_-Yes… my host. Yes you are…- _Malek replied with a laugh. And to prove Malek and Feodore right, the man pouted, actually pouted as they turned back around and began the long ride back to the town. Feodore chuckled at Louis's face as the man sulked. _–So very adorable..-_

_Malek!_

* * *

Note: Achilles and Patroclus are supposedly lovers… I do not know the real story, only that they were lovers or supposedly lovers. However it was argued who was 'dominant' since Achilles was strong yet Patroclus was older and had a beard… want to find out more, search 'homosexuality in Ancient Greece' or 'Gay Greeks'… (no offence to any homosexuals out there…I support openness and the right to love who you choose no matter the gender.)

I hope you like how I ended this chapter…I did… LOL


	11. Related?

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

_"Alien telepathy…"_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Related?

Louis stepped onto the metal ramp and walked down with Feodore and Matthews on either side of him. "General Hammond may I introduce Feodore, who has been chosen as ambassador for his people."

"Welcome Feodore." The man greeted warmly. "What brings you back early, Major Ferretti?"

"I have fantastic news, sir." Louis told the man. "Please prepare Kawalsky and bring him to us and redial the planet we've just come from."

"You've found…"

"Yes." Louis answered not waiting for the general to finish. "I want to get it done as soon as possible."

"Of course. Of course." Hammond replied. "But first you need to be checked out in the infirmary, we have to make sure you have not bought anything through."

"Of course." Louis replied before turning to Feodore. "Remember what I told you, that we had to do many tests?" He asked. Feodore nodded indicating that he remembered. "Well these tests are uncomfortable but they are important, they are our way of checking that nothing bad or contagious has come through the gate."

"Of course, I understand." Feodore replied gently. "Lead the way." He told Louis and gestured for Louis to lead them off the ramp. Louis did so with a smile and even went first allowing Doctor Fraiser to take a blood test with Feodore watching. The man flinch as he saw the needle go into the vein but when he saw that Louis did not flinch or make a sound of complaint he relaxed and obligingly allowed the doctor to conduct her tests. "Where next?" Feodore asked as he pressed the cotton bud to his elbow, his voice was a bit unstable indicating his nerves.

"We go for a debriefing." Louis stated gently holding Feodore's arm to support the man and give him comfort. "You'll meet Kawalsky and then we can head back."

"And what about this?" The man asked indicating his elbow.

"It will be a little sore for a little while but it will heal and be alright later." Louis stated. "I've had loads and so has everyone here in the base. We need to, to ensure that no viruses, no illnesses have been bought back from other planets." He explained as he led the man up the stairs and to the briefing room.

Kawalsky was already there and greeted them warmly; they could all see the eagerness in his face. "Please tell me this is no lie Ferretti. Tell me that I'm getting this thing out of me."

"You're getting that thing out of you." Louis vowed.

"How?" Hammond asked.

"That I can't answer, sir." Louis replied. "Whatever they do is very ceremonial and personal to them, however they've agreed to help us with future infestations, if we need that help. I'm hoping we won't."

"As am I, son." Hammond replied. "Do you know anything about this ritual?"

"Other than it works? No sir… I am hoping that I might be able to witness it but I am unsure…" Louis replied. "They've asked for just myself, Kawalsky and Feodore to return. Matthews will be able to return as well but they've asked only us three to travel to them for the ritual or whatever it is."

"Who are them?"

"Some very powerful natives." Louis replied. "But I cannot answer any more than that at the moment. I'm sorry sir."

Hammond frowned. "And how certain are you that this ceremony works?"

"Absolutely sure, sir. I've seen some crazy things sir and I can say with absolutely say with certainty that if they cannot help Kawalsky then no one can…" Louis told the man. "Trust me sir."

"Kawalsky." Hammond asked the man in question.

"I want to go sir… I want to try…" Kawalsky replied. "I'd rather do something and try to fight this thing then let it take control."

"Very well. I give you leave to return to the planet with Kawalsky." Hammond told them. "You have twenty minutes to prepare."

"We won't need all that time." Kawalsky replied. "Give me five and I'll be in the embarkation room." He told everyone.

"Very well. Be prepared to travel off world within the next ten minutes." Hammond told them. "Dismissed."

Louis stood and followed the excited Kawalsky with Feodore walking beside him. "That was a rather quick… debriefing."

"General Hammond is just as eager to get the parasite out of Kawalsky." Louis told the man. "He cares for the men under his command and he hated the fact he could do nothing to help Kawalsky."

"Is that his name?"

"You mean General Hammond?"

"Yes and what is Kowalksi's?"

"Kawalsky's." Louis corrected. "The Generals name is George, George Hammond and Kawalsky's name is Charles Kawalsky. We address people with the last names out of respect."

"What is your last name?"

"Ferretti. My full name is Louis Ferretti. You heard the General call me by my title Major Ferretti. Major indicates my rank. Kawalsky is also a Major. General Hammond indicates that he is superior to us."

"So General means he is a 'higher rank'?"

"Yes."

"So are you the guy who is going to save my ass?" Kawalsky asked as he opened his locker to change.

"No." Louis replied. "He is friends with the people we will be going to see." Louis explained. "I will tell you everything once we're on the other side."

_-Are you sure that's wise?-_

_He'll see who they are anyway when they help him._

_-I suppose so…- _Malek murmured.

Kawalsky seemed to bounce back out of the changing room and race to the embarkation room, the guards they past were snickering with amusement and Kawalsky didn't even snap at them because he was much more excited about getting the creature out of him.

Feodore watched and listened to the chevron's locking with fascination and Louis chuckled as Malek complained once more about the needless protocol. "Major Ferretti, Major Kawalsky. Good luck." Kawalsky waved a hand and led the way up the ramp and through the blue wormhole. Feodore, Louis and Matthews landed behind him and greeted the gathered Greeks.

"We do not have much time." Feodore stated. "Bring us three horses; we must ride for the great mountains immediately."

"Of course." Theon replied. "We have already prepared the horses and have supplied food and drink for the long journey." He replied as a young teen pulled three of the mighty beasts towards them. Fortunately Sarina was amongst those horses and Louis quickly claimed her as his own.

"Er... are you sure these animals are safe." Kawalsky asked.

"Be assured that the horse will not harm you, besides this is the fastest way to where we need to go." Feodore told the man before helping the man mount the black stallion. Once all three were mounted, Louis and Kawalsky waved to Matthews and followed Feodore as he led them away.

"So how far is these mountains we are travelling to?" Kawalsky asked.

"It takes the better part of a day, but it will be worth it." Louis told the man. The man nodded with agreement and eagerness, happily going quiet. _I wonder if he is imagining freedom from that parasite._

_-I have no doubt that he is.- _Malek replied. _–I… it must be difficult for him to know it is there and hear its dark thoughts.-_

_It must be. I am very fortunate that I am not in his situation… if you had not taken me as a host that day… I shudder to think…_

_-I am also glad you're not a Goa'uld host.- _Malek replied. _–Kawalsky however was not so lucky. That parasite will be mature soon and then sedating it won't work… it will take control.-_

_This is why we need this to work. _Louis told Malek. "Are you alright, Charles?"

"I'm okay, just not used to so much physical work after lazing about for so long." The man replied looking very tired.

"Perhaps we should rest and allow you to recuperate." Feodore suggested.

"No. I want to keep going." Kawalsky replied firmly.

"Then how about you give me the reins and I'll pull the animal up whilst you rest on its back." Louis suggested. Kawalsky looked like he would protest but he realised he was too tired to argue so instead he handed the reins over to Louis. Louis tied them around the saddle and watched Kawalsky grip his own saddle to secure himself.

"Are you alright?" Feodore asked Louis. "Would you like me to take the reins?"

"No its fine." Louis replied. "I'm alright." A glance back told them that Kawalsky was fine as well, though the man was obviously a little sleepy judging from the way his head kept dropping. "I hope they can help."

"If they say they can help then they can." Feodore replied. "They are strong and powerful, they will help your friend." He promised.

_-I'm sure they can help.- _Malek stated. _–We must trust them.- _

_I know but Kawalsky's freedom rests on their ability to remove the thing inside of him. _Louis replied. _I just… I hope…_

_-Kawalsky's trust is not misplaced. We are doing our best and that is what counts….- _Malek told his host gently.

"_Your trust in us is not misplaced. We will heal him. Bring him to us." _Feodore must have heard them as well because he kicked his mare into a canter leading the way to the top of the mountain. The creatures were there already waiting. The moment they approached the strange humanoids grabbed the horses reins from their hands and began leading them down into the valley. The trees were filled with these strange four armed people, many hung from branches with their top arms their lower arms either dangled or crossed.

_-So there was another secret civilisation hidden here.- _Malek thought. _– I wonder how these people came to be?-_

_They could be your ancestors…_

_-Well…- _Malek thought searching his memory. _–Legend speaks of our ancestors dying. They sought ways to save their lives but Ra led the way by becoming a parasite and proving the best way to survive was to take a host.-_

_The best way?_

_-Unfortunately I cannot answer if it was the best way, I can only live how my biology dictates and now I can only live within a host. How this came to be I do not know. However these people could have been the ancestors who found a way to survive without taking a host or they could be the species my kind are derived from.-_

_I guess we will not know…_

_-No, there are many tales about our past but I do not know the truth… Our queen, the great mother Egeria, blessed us with her memories but I cannot see any signs of that particular part of our past.- _Malek told his host. _–Perhaps these people know of their creation, of their past and can tell us what happened, if they are indeed related to my kind.-_

_It would be interesting to know if they know the truth…_

_-Yes, indeed.- _Malek replied. _–It would be good to learn about my people's ancestry. What led Ra and others like him to take this form and take a host? I only know that it was a disease that was slowly destroying our ancestors, but what was the disease, was it made by themselves or did it occur naturally?-_

_Fascinating… _Louis replied honestly. _I have to admit that I could never imagine your people 'before' you became what you are. I guess I'm just so used to seeing you as what you are. And then there is the size difference, if you were once humanoid like these creatures, the change must have been amazing or excruciating…_

_-Hmm…- _Malek replied in silent agreement. _–I wonder how we changed into what we are…- _He murmured.

Louis focused outwards when the horses finally stopped moving. They had approached a massive cliff, a shallow cave was dug into the side of the cave and homes were built from stone in the shade that the cliff top supplied. The homes were close together and were rather quaint. Families of these creatures stared from rooftop doors and windows, a large group gathered around a fire in front of them stood as Kawalsky, Feodore and Louis dismounted.

An aged creature approached, his black skin was dusky from wear and tear and was slightly looser than his fellow creatures, only his red eyes remained untouched by time, and they shone as brightly as gem stones with a wisdom only a long-lived species could possess. "You bring the human possessed by that which is evil." The creature asked, its voice whilst quiet was also commanding and Louis and Malek felt the urge to remain quiet and respectful.

"Yes." Feodore answered indicating to Kawalsky.

"Bring him to me and lay him before the fire." The elderly creature demanded. Two larger creatures immediately gripped Kawalsky's arms and escorted him to where the elderly creature had pointed, laying the human down before the fire. Kawalsky looked decidedly nervous and Louis remembered something. _I promised to tell him where we were going but I didn't. He has no clue what these creatures are._

_-I forgot as well, beloved.-_ Malek replied. _–Hopefully these creatures are soothing him and letting him know what is happening. He is not panicking yet… he just looks nervous.- _

_I will have to apologise later._

_-We both will.- _Malek replied. _–I am as guilty as you.- _He explained. _–I should have remembered…-_

_You were as desperate to get him here as I was. He was suffering and we wanted it out of him and in our hurry we forgot to tell him. He will understand when we finally tell him._

_-Of course.- _Malek replied.

"The ceremony is ready to be performed." The elderly creature stated. "You must stay here." He told them as a large number of elderly creatures gathered around Kawalsky. The man was covered with some kind of sheet, Louis, Feodore and Malek could not see what was happening, could only hear chanting. The eldest creature stood in the centre of the group, his voice echoed loudest amongst the chanting as he pulled a jagged blade from one of the many sheathes around his body. Louis's breath hitched as the man dropped down to where Kawalsky's body lay. There was screaming and Malek had to take control to prevent Louis from trying to race forward. The scream was loud and shrill yet it could not be mistaken for a woman's scream, it was clearly a man's.

The scream turned into a mighty shrieking squeal as the elderly creature rose back up with the ugly beast in one of its four hands. It held the hand holding the beast high above its head and the creatures cheered as one, the chanting increased and the creatures started banging whatever they could reach as the elderly creature waved the beast around and then suddenly it broke the creature's neck and tore it into two pieces which it held apart above its head. Blue blood dripped down on to its dusky black skin and the massive crowd cheered.

_That was rather brutal…_Malek did not reply, instead he shivered thanking to whoever was listening that these creatures did not want him dead. Eerie silence followed as the blood soaked elder bent down and proceeded to do something with Kawalsky. The chanting continued but it was notably quieter and softer. Finally the crowd dispersed and Malek could finally approach. The elder glanced up as he tucked Kawalsky in. "The human was strong. He fought long and hard, it was an honour to finally free such a strong warrior. The physical wounds are healing but it may take some time for your Kawalsky to return to us." The elder informed them. "Come, symbiote. We have much to discuss."

"**I do not understand.**"

"You have a desire to learn and to listen. You are unique amongst your kind, different. If you had not been your death would have been swift." The creature informed them. "Firstly I must ask you not to call me creature, I am Ma'shik, elder of the Guardian clan."

"**Guardian Clan?**"

"My race welcomed your 'Greeks' to our world and we chose to protect them but some decided to leave them be. There are many clans including what you would call the 'Clan of Shadows'. We are known to your host's species as the protectors and Guardians as that is what we have become, guardians to the humans we share our world with." Ma'shik told them. "You are Malek of the Tok'ra. Are you not?"

"**I am Malek of the Tok'ra.**" Malek agreed.

"The Tok'ra are different from the Goa'uld and yet both your species are tied to the same basic needs. The need to have a host. Your kind however fight for the freedom of all from the Goa'uld and you call your brethren parasites. Why? Does their biological need for hosts disgust you? Do you hate yourself?"

"**No, I hate their treatment of others. They believe they are superior, more intelligent and that everyone else is inferior. Because they believe everyone, everything else is inferior they believe that they as superior beings have the right to own everything and everyone. They do not have this right… I believe in freedom for all. As do my people.**"

"And yet you desire hosts."

"**If my host did not want me with him I would gladly take a new willing host or die.**" Malek told the creature with anger at the implication. How dare this being compare him to those monsters, he was nothing like them.

_Easy Malek… he's just testing you, trying to see why you are different from them… remember they can only see how biologically close you are to your cousins, your answers show them the difference between Goa'uld and Tok'ra._

_-I know beloved, but just the idea… the Goa'uld harm their hosts, crush their minds and make them suffer out of spite and pleasure… I could never…would never!-_

_And they know this… they want you to rant and rave about the injustice of it all, they want to see your passion for being different, better than your cousins. Prove to them that your far more respectful and understanding. Prove to them you're not like them, answer their questions. _

Malek sighed. "**I admit my joining with my current host was not the traditional Tok'ra way. We ask to join with a host if they do not accept us we accept death willingly. Louis was unconscious and my previous host was dying. She begged me to save his life and I did so. I would have willing left and died after I got my host to safety but Louis chose to accept me despite our first joining. If he asked now I would willingly die.**"

_But I would not ask… _Louis replied. _You're mine now.._

_-As you are mine.- _Malek replied fondly. **"Does this answer your question?**"

"Yes, it has answered many. When the younglings came to me and proclaimed that your joining was of two equal souls and not a master and slave relationship, I did not believe. But I have witnessed for myself the joining you share, hear your thoughts and feel the love you share for one another. I have never seen or felt such things…" Ma'shik told them. "You've given an old man much to think on. Perhaps not all Goa'uld are as evil as we originally believed. It appears that even as an old man, I have much to learn."

"**Age does not always bring ultimate wisdom.**" Malek told the man. "**I myself had lived many ages and yet have learned very little. There is so much out there to understand that it would take many hundreds of thousands of life times to understand even half of what is out there.**"

"Very true, young one, very true. Even I with my long years have yet to learn all I wished to have known." Ma'shik replied. "Come sit with me child and I shall share tales with you about my people as you will share yours." Malek nodded agreeably and joined the man in a secluded area, it was obviously semi private for it was a small room hidden in the shadows with small pillows for seating. Malek delicately sat down across from the old man and leaned forward interesting in hearing the old man's tales. "Many ages ago, there were three great races. The Unas, the Goa'uld and the Hive."

_-'The Hive' must refer to their ancestors and their unique way of telepathically communicating.- _Malek told his host.

"Indeed, that was what we were known for. What one knew, we all knew. What one saw, we all saw and so on and so forth." Ma'shik answered not even pretending that he had not heard Malek's spoken thoughts. "Each race was unique and powerful in their own way. My kind have not changed at all, our basic body shape that you see before you was so well created that we could thrive by land and sea. The Unas, also known as the first one's by the Goa'uld were more adapted to live upon the land and the Goa'uld were more adapted to the sea. We lived in relative peace because we lived far apart and there was rarely competition for food. But then the great mourning came…"

"**The Great Mourning?**" Malek asked curiously.

"It was the many days of death, my child." Ma'shik replied. "Bodies of our Goa'uld cousins washed up onto our shores. They were often deformed and diseased. Whatever affected our water bound cousins did not affect us, but many Goa'uld would die, until our shores were littered with their rotting corpses. That is when the Great War began. The Goa'uld believed that we and the Unas were somehow responsible and so declared war upon us. It was a slaughter."

_-The Goa'uld were already dying… and with us killing them they were beginning to become…extinct.-_Malek thought. _–How close were we from not existing?- _

"Very close." Ma'shik replied. "But we restrained ourselves and only killed those we had to…we are not heartless murderers. But even with our restraint many Goa'uld died from the plague and at the hands of the Unas. The tale that has been passed from mind to mind, from song to song begins to fade in this part of our history. The Goa'uld vanished for many, many years. But when they emerged to meet the eyes of our ancestors they were much changed. Their bodies were smaller but stronger. They were still able to live without hosts but the disease still existed. In fact the tales speak of the disease evolving and becoming more devastating."

_-Is it still around today?- _Malek wondered curiously. _–Do we need to fear this…plague?-_

_I don't know… it could be what is keeping you evolving back into your ancestral forms and it could be keeping your species reliant on hosts…_Louis replied. _Or it could have disappeared long ago but left your DNA irreparable. It could have secured your species form so you can never evolve and become 'independent.' _

_-Perhaps… though I must say I don't feel much sadness if that is the case. If I was not in this form and did not require a host I would not have met the universes most beautiful people. Nor would I have experienced or learned so much…-_

_I must admit that I don't feel sad, either. I've grown accustomed to you. _

_-I love you too, Mer Prinekh.-_

_I love you too. _Louis replied shyly.

"The disease ate away at their very bodies, killing them from the inside out. Our tales and the ancient memories of our ancestors show their physical bodies becoming smaller and smaller, yet their minds grew beyond the physical limits. They found the technology of the ancients and learned to use it. They captured many of the hive and Unas and did things that we do not speak of. The last straw was their next actions… they dared to take a hive member as a host. Our great essence easily overpowered the creatures mind and destroyed it in our brother's body. The una's however did not have any resistance and we could not aid them for our great unity would have destroyed their primitive minds. They became hosts and the second of the great wars begun where we were forced to fight our possessed brethren. But we found out in a short amount of time that we could 'focus' our will onto paralysing our evil brethren and freeing the unas. We did so and with the aid of the ancients we relocated many of the unas and ourselves. Our people left the Goa'uld alone after this and the last we heard of was Ra, one of our evil brethren had left to search for a potential cure."

_So… _

_-We… we were never told this.- _Malek thought. _–To think that we did that to our own brethren…-_

_Remember Malek that you were not born… you and the Tok'ra did not do this. You are the children of them but just because their blood flows through your veins, does not make you evil.- _Louis told Malek logically. _To hold those creatures actions against you would be 'evil' for you are clearly not evil, Malek. You are forced to take hosts by biological needs and even then you'd rather kill yourself than take an unwilling host… you are nothing like them._

_-Thank you, beloved… I was very upset for a moment… to think that I'm related to those who'd harm their own brothers…-_

_But you already knew this. The Goa'uld, the modern ones are your brothers and you see how evil they are… you could have been like them but you're not. Do not even think about it… do not even imagine the possibility of being like them. You are not like them and that is all you need to know and remember._

_-You are correct.- _Malek thought. _–Forgive me for allowing my upset to overcome me.-_

_You do not need forgiveness, you have every right to be upset about what your ancestors did. Just remember that they were your 'ancestors', they do not control you and they never have. You have the choice to be different and you are. Egeria made the choice to be different even though she was born Goa'uld. Your mother was strong and you are strong, just like her Malek. She'd be very proud of you and your brethren._

_-Thank you Mer Prinekh.- _Malek replied softly hugging his host's spine and mind. Louis rarely spoke so passionately but when he did he made Malek's heart melt at the love and affection he projected. The man may have been unwilling at first, but Malek could never regret blending with him.

"Your host is right Malek. Your fore-fathers actions do not dictate how you live. You are just like the Goa'uld were described in our tales before the beginning of the divide of our races. They were wise and shared with us. They cared much for their people and ancestry, the Goa'uld that followed their forbearers bought shame upon the Goa'uld name, we never thought we would see the pride and wisdom in your species again. We are glad to have met you and hope to meet many more of your people, the Tok'ra."

"**I'm sure my people would be honoured to meet you and listen to the tales you have to tell.**" Malek replied. "**I am honoured by what you have shared with me. I have to admit I always feared that my people were unique and outcasts, to know that our ancestors were once wise and peaceful gives me hope to the future.**"

"Yes. Perhaps one day your people, the Tok'ra will help make your kind great again." Ma'shik replied with a warm smile that showed his many sharp and pointy teeth. "What does Tok'ra mean, my child?"

"**Ra, was the one who first began taking unwilling human hosts. Our queen Egeria chose not to follow Ra's path. She hated the cruelty inflicted on the innocent people and spoke to her hosts. Whilst she could not give them control for fear of Ra knowing she was not like him, she made her host as happy and as comfortable as possible. She birthed the Tok'ra movement, with means Against Ra. For we are against Ra and what he stands for.**"

"So your name literally means you are against Ra and therefore the Goa'uld ideology that all humanoids belong to them?"

"**Yes.**" Malek replied simply. "**We are not like them, so we make sure we're not like them. We dislike being called Goa'uld because that implies we are like them. We may be biologically identical but our minds are different… **"

"Of course, being related to such cruel beings would make anyone cringe… we ourselves were ashamed when we met the Goa'uld many years after the divide, as it is known. They arrived with the humans you called Greeks. We were unsure of whether to help when we heard their minds. Some were crying out for help but many had sacrificed themselves to protect the others and were trying to hurt and manipulate the creatures in their minds. They were strong, worthy allies." Ma'shik told them. "We chose to aid and free them and since that day we have lived alongside one another, we do not regret the day we saved these people. In fact we rejoice it and celebrate with the Greeks on those days of freedom."

"I can understand why." A weak voice replied. Malek turned to see Kawalsky being escorted towards them by another of the hive. He was weak on his legs and Malek was surprised that the hive had allowed him to move at all.

"Your friend would not rest until he had seen you." Ma'shik answered the silent question. "We believe he would rest easier within your company."

"Thank you for freeing me." Kawalsky stated politely. "I think I was told you're the one who…"

"I am the one who took the beast from your mind and freed you." Ma'shik replied. "Sit. Sit." Kawalsky was carefully lowered onto a cushion beside Malek where he leaned back, lightly panting. "Rest, young one, you will need to gather your strength and heal from your ordeal." The elderly hive member instructed. Kawalsky did not argue merely leaned back leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "Your hosts' species are very stubborn."

"**Yes. They are.**" Malek replied in agreement with an amused smile.

_Hey!_

"I can see that they will be a strong, formidable race when the time comes." Ma'shik added. "But for now, they must learn to listen and be taught."

"**Louis and the people he works for are wise, they are willing to learn and listen. Unfortunately they are not the… 'The top dogs' they have to answer to people more superior to them. Unfortunately these 'higher ups' are not so open-minded. But perhaps in time they will learn.**"

"Let us hope so." Kawalsky muttered indicating that he was not asleep.

_It will take a long time to teach them…_

_-But we have that time, dear host… you shall live longer than any human with me by your side.. My oldest host lived for over four centuries before succumbing to age.-_

_Four centuries! _

_-Yes dear host, but many hosts can and have lived longer than this… however even they in time succumb to age. Without the sarcophagus, we cannot prolong your lives indefinitely.- _Malek told his host. _–We do not use the sarcophagus because we believe it takes the goodness out of our hearts.- _

_Of course, but four centuries… that is a long time._

_-Not for a symbiote.- _Malek told his host. _–I am over a thousand years old my love and if war does not touch me, it will be a long time before I die. Many of the original Goa'uld who founded our race still live. You saw for yourself, Ra, who was many times my age and yet he looked untouched by time, mostly thanks to the sarcophagi but mostly because our species live very, very long lives.-_

_So…I'm going to live…_

_-Four hundred or more years longer than your peers.-_

_It would have been nice to have been told all this…_

_-I just have…- _Malek replied amused. Louis sighed, his mind mentally shaking in annoyance but Malek could feel the amusement of his host.

_Anything else you want to inform me?_

_-Er….- _Malek thought. _–You won't ever become sick because I will chase everything off naturally, you only need to worry about physical wounds for the most part… You will live an un-naturally long life compared to your species… you will have much knowledge at your every thought and you shall have to share your mind with me for the rest of your un-naturally long life… no I think that's it… I've told you everything…-_

_Are you sure?_

_-Yes… I'm… I'm sure.- _Malek replied.

_You sound hesitant… are you really sure?_

_-I'm sure.- _Malek replied more confidently. He chuckled as he felt Louis's suspicion but the host went quiet apparently content with Malek's answer.

"The bond your host and you share is very unique. I have not seen or felt anything quite like it." Ma'shik murmured after a few moments. "It feels… beautiful… peaceful and so much more… Please tell us how you met..."

"**It is not my proudest moment…**" Malek warned. "**Whilst I had good reasons for my actions I behaved no better than a Goa'uld… I am ashamed by my actions.**"

"And yet it is you shame for conducting those actions that makes you better than the Goa'uld." Ma'shik replied. "Tell us your tale. We will not judge."

_-Do you wish to begin first? To tell him a little bit about what went on, after all were your people not the ones to set the explosion off. I was not aware of the bomb until it was over…-_

_Yes it might be a good idea for me to speak first. _Louis replied agreeably. Malek handed control back over to his host and relaxed against his host's spine. "Ma'shik."

"Louis." The creature replied. "Please tell us your part of the tale."

"Very well…I guess it starts a while back… My people sent me, Kawalsky and a load of other humans to another planet through the gate. We believed at the time that Abydos was the only place the gate could connect to. Our superiors decided to destroy the planet for one reason or another… and we were sent to carry out their orders. We took a device that could blow up and damage a lot of the planet. The plan was simple, go through the gate, and set the bomb, escape and 'wave the planet goodbye'."

"You would destroy another planet and the life on it from fear?" Ma'shik asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"I was told to do my job and at the time, disobedience was not an option. I knew no better, but Malek eventually set me right." Louis admitted.

"Very well, please continue." Ma'shik answered.

"Well the moment we arrived on the planet it all went wrong." Louis continued. "Half our team went off to scout the area and they came across people. At the time we thought the world uninhabited. But we still believed we had a job to do so we carried on regardless. But then Ra appeared and began taking us as hostages. I was one of the first… when he saw me, he knew we were different from the people of Abydos and decided to make me a host and send me back to my world where I would begin to infiltrate and weaken my world's government. I was taken to an implantation room where there were many young Goa'uld. I do not know how much time past but suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. The glass cracked, water spilled, parasites squirmed on the floor and my Jaffa guards died from the flying glass shards. I was hit, as was my fellow female prisoner…. Everything went black…"

_-This is where I come in.- _Malek thought as he took control with Louis's silent permission.

"**I was inside the female prisoner. I was sent to infiltrate Ra's fleet but Ra knew immediately that I was Tok'ra. He sent me to the implantation room. The plan was to remove me and put a Goa'uld in my place to infiltrate the Tok'ra. The explosion impaled my host with glass and she was dying. She saw Louis and knew he would be saved. She begged me to save him, but he was not conscious for me to ask him. I wanted to die with her, but she guilt tripped me into saving him, telling me I could not let an innocent die. So I made a choice. I left her and took him as my host. I watched the light fade from her eyes as I slowly began to heal my host… I healed him but when he awoke he wasn't very appreciative…**"

Louis took control here to continue the story. "I thought all symbiotes were the same, I could not accept that Malek was different, I could not believe it. I saw only what I wanted to see. That a being had taken my body and was holding me prisoner. Malek was actually trying to get me home because I was too weak and panic stricken. He got me home and offered to sacrifice himself, but by then I realised that he truly was unlike the Goa'uld and I couldn't let him kill himself, not after he sacrificed his last host and saved me. I agreed to be his host until we reached the Tok'ra… but over the few years we were together, we bonded… now I could not see myself apart from him. He is a part of me." Louis told Ma'shik. "Malek may have done an 'evil' act by taking me as an unwilling host, but he had good reason to. I forgave him long ago, but he still hates himself for what he had done."

"But if he had not done what he had done you'd both be dead."

"Exactly." Louis cried out in reply. "How can I hate the little guy after he saved my life? He is my little hero and a really good friend. But he won't listen to reason… and the simple reason for why he won't listen is because their basic rule says 'no taking unwilling hosts' but I'm sure there are exceptions to those rules."

"There should be… whilst in any other occasion that act may be classed as evil, Malek did indeed have justifiable reasons for what he did. There was no evil thoughts dictating his actions, he did what he did to save you. To save the person who could be saved. He is brave and courageous." Ma'shik replied.

_-Thank you.- _Malek mumbled in reply, still not pleased with his actions, but hearing his praise spoken aloud by his host and the great creature across from them made his small heart swell with pride. _–I'm glad my previous actions have never tainted your thoughts of me, Mer Prinekh.- _He confessed, Louis had never once used their first joining against him when the host was angry, in fact Louis hardly thought of it at all.

_I would never judge you for that, Malek. I know now that you had good reasons to do what you did. If you had not taken me as a host I'd be a Goa'uld right now infiltrating the SGC. I don't even want to think of the damage I would be doing… _Louis mentally shuddered at this. _I owe you a great debt._

_-You owe me nothing.- _Malek replied. _–It is I who owe you for allowing me to remain as your symbiote.-_

_You owe me nothing either. _Louis replied with a smile. _What is done is done. There are no debts to be owed. They've all been repaid in one way or another. All is forgiven and forgotten. _Louis told his host.

_-I can forgive but I can never forget, my beloved.- _Malek told his host.

_Try… remember that you did what you have done for good reasons. I know you well now Malek, I should because we've been joined for a few years now, you always think about every possibility before you act. You would never jump head first into a situation. You did what you did for good reason and don't let anyone else convince you otherwise. Not even your fellow Tok'ra._ Louis told Malek determinedly.

_-I will not allow them to judge me.- _Malek promised his host. _–They will either listen and understand, or we will return to your people. I would not deny my loyalty to the Tok'ra but if they will not listen to reason, then I have no choice but to leave them until such a time as they learn and realise the truth.-_

_Good… _Louis told Malek. _If they judge, just wait until they realise the truth. And if they do not, be happy in the knowledge that you never betrayed them and even then, when your with us at the SGC you will still be Tok'ra. You will still be fighting for your brethren and for the freedom of all hosts. _Malek hugged his host's spine more tightly and once again thanked whoever was listening for blessing him with such a wonderful, compassionate host.

"I'm sure your brethren will listen to reason, Malek." Ma'shik stated. "At first I was concerned when you told me you had conducted an act of evil, but when you told me of your actions I saw the acts of a hero. If the Tok'ra do not see this, then they have much to learn and if they cannot see the bond you and your host share, then they are blind."

_-Thank you.- _Malek mumbled again, not quite comfortable with the praise he was being blessed with.

"Such a shy creature." Ma'shik stated.

"Malek is not normally this shy." Louis told the hive member. "I don't think he is used to such praise…" He told the creature. "I'm not sure why. He is brilliant." Louis stated. "He is so intelligent and wise, on top of that he is open-minded and willing to listen to all sides. How can such a creature not be praised?" Ma'shik smiled approvingly at this, enjoying the passion and love the host was projecting to his symbiote.

"I can speak for Louis there." Feodore stated as he appeared. "I have spoken to Malek and I see not a beast of evil, but a creature that is good and passionate. He cares about his host very much and I know Louis cares just as much for Malek." Feodore informed Ma'shik. "I see Malek to be a part of Louis, I love them both and I intend not only to court Louis but Malek as well."

_-Holy…Egeria! He likes me too!-_

_That is good isn't it…_

_-Yes but I wasn't expecting a human to love me…-_

_Because of what you look like?_

_-Yes, my natural appearance can be off-putting to many. Most hosts love other hosts because no one else can love a symbiote, only another host will care for us. I've even known symbiotes to hide and pretend they don't exist when their hosts go back to their home worlds to those they love.-_

_That's wrong… both host and symbiote should experience love… if anyone could not accept you, then they don't accept me. It is as simple as that._

"I must once again mention how amazing your bond is." Ma'shik murmured. "I have never… your love for each other is unmistakable."

"I do love him. I'm glad Feodore accepts Malek as much as he accepts me." Louis told the creature. "Malek is a part of me. I'd never choose someone else over him. I would never have him hide just so I can love someone… If they can't accept him, well, their gone… I don't want to know them." Ma'shik bowed his head in agreement.

"Of course I would love Malek, I have seen the bond you share first hand." Feodore replied. "How can I dislike or hate Malek when he is clearly a very passionate and loving being. I accept you both, if you will have me."

_-Well I'd like to try… he is a very caring man.-_

_I am seeing the 'real' him more and more. _

_-Yes, he may be a very powerful man, but he is also a very loving man. He will be an amazing mate to us, if you choose to accept, my love.-_

_I think I will. I am growing to love him…_

_-I can see why…- _Malek replied referring to the man's passion rather than his physique.

"I…" Louis began shyly but did not know how to begin.

"Louis is indeed learning to love you." Ma'shik cut in. "But it will take much time for him to become adjusted to 'love', I sense he has not much experience."

"I've never been with a man before." Louis admitted shyly, a small blush colouring his cheeks before Malek could prevent it.

"Then we will take it slow." Feodore promised, not at all upset with Louis. Louis smiled a small, shy smile in reply before looking away, embarrassed at having done such a thing in front of witnesses.

_-Adorable…- _Malek mumbled.

_Malek! _Louis protested, Malek just sniggered without replying.

Ma'shik chuckled and despite his rather frightening appearance, the chuckle was warm and inviting. "Our deal is now done. We have saved your Kawalsky and taught your symbiote its history, in return you have told us much and we are grateful." He stated. "I hope our alliance will continue to flourish, but I must ask that our kind never be revealed. Feodore will be our… representative. We will speak to your people through him."

"I'm not sure my people would approve… but they don't know you exist, they will believe you to be some humans hidden somewhere else on the planet. I will not tell them the truth." Louis vowed. "You've put your trust in me and I will not break that trust." He promised.

"Then the deal is made." Ma'shik replied. "This is much cause for celebration! Stay and enjoy our hospitality!"

Louis looked to Kawalsky. "I don't think I'd make the ride back to the gate." The man confessed. "Besides I'd like to get to know a little about the creatures that saved me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even General Hammond about what I will learn. I owe these people a great debt that I don't think I'd ever be able to repay."

"Alright. We will stay for this evening. But we will have to leave in the morning and inform General Hammond, the people back home will be worried about Kawalsky and waiting all night to hear anything will just make them even more anxious." Louis warned.

"Once they hear I'm alright and see that I am well, it will be fine." Kawalsky replied. "Besides I don't really think I could handle the ride down to the gate, gate travel, Doctor Fraiser pocking and prodding me and the interrogation that would follow."

Louis chuckled. "I suppose not." He agreed. "Alright we're staying." He stated aloud once again.

"Good, good!" Ma'shik replied joyfully. "The hive has prepared a resting place for you, your Kawalsky and Feodore. Now come, come let us feast, sing and dance to celebrate our newfound alliance."

_Wow he looks excited…_

Malek chuckled. _–He looks very… energetic…- _Malek commented in reply, laughing as the aged creature literally bounced from the room and declared to his brethren that the alliance was founded and a feast should be prepared instantly. In moments great fires were lit, the clan members disappeared into the buildings for a short while and then they came out painted with weird symbols. _–I wonder what they mean…-_

_Perhaps one day we will learn?_

_-Perhaps.- _Malek agreed as they watched the hive move as one, each one had a job and each one knew what he had to do. It was like watching one well-oiled machine. Chanting began and the hive began stamping their feet and clapping their hands. Alone there was no tune but together they shook the Earth with their great song. Malek could feel the vibration of their voices and the shaking of the ground through his host. His little heart beat in rhythm with the might song and its great beats whilst Louis swayed slightly in time with the dances that some of the clan were performing.

Smoke billowed into the slowly darkening sky, protecting the beings beneath from the last of the sun's rays. The light from the fire glistened off the creature's skin, their ebony shells glowed with blues, green and purples.

_-Beautiful- _Malek thought.

_It is impressive isn't it. _Louis thought. _It is wonderful._

"We dance like this as one, to celebrate. We all share in the glory of our success as we all share in the sadness of our failures. Now you too shall share in the celebrations of success, for you are as much a part of this as everyone else." Ma'shik told them. "Please helped yourself to food and drink and dance with our brothers. They wish to share their happiness and joy with you, for we are now brothers bound by vows and promises. You are welcome amongst them."

"Thank you but I'd rather sit back and watch if I may. It is a beautiful sight. One I will remember for all time." Louis replied politely.

"You may sit back, but I encourage you to at least talk to my brothers. They have much to say, if they have someone to listen." Ma'shik stated with a smile, Louis nodded as he too smiled and glanced around. Feodore himself was talking to some of the clan and even Kawalsky who could not dance as he was too weak, was surrounded by clan members eager to talk and to share.

_-Go on, I'm sure there is much we can learn and share if we were to talk to some of them.- _Malek encouraged.

_Alright. _Louis agreed shyly. The host stepped into the crowd and almost immediately he was pulled towards a small group of creatures who encouraged him to dance and share with them. The creatures even shared with Malek, they spoke to him directly even though he was not in control and touched the skin he lay beneath out of curiosity.

"You… you are… spec….spec…" One creature had tried to say but his heavy accent and soft voice told all who listened that he was not used to speaking.

"Hirash means to say that you are special." Another creature stated. "The tales that have been passed down by our ancestors make us assume you're kind are evil, but you have proven this is not so. Thank you for bringing wisdom to us and reminding us that not all creatures are evil, just the few."

_-Thank you.- _Malek thought, once again blown away by the acceptance and praise of these powerful creatures.

"It is our pleasure." The creature replied warmly.

A great cry echoed through the valley and all heads turned to the maker of the sound. Ma'shik stood upon a great boulder, standing high above everyone else. "Brothers, friends. Listen to my words." He demanded needlessly because everyone was already staring up at him silently. "Today is a great day for us all. We have found new allies, new friends. But today we've also found a brother. Malek." He stated. "Malek has shown us how our ancestors truly were, he had shown us how great and peaceful our people were before the great divide. For that we thank him." Ma'shik stated, the clan cheered as everyone turned to face the blushing Louis as Malek wriggled shyly beneath his host's skin. "I now wish to gift our cousin a great honour. Malek please come forth and approach me."

Malek took control of his shy host and stepped up to the boulder, he quickly and easily climbed to the top to stand beside the creature. "Malek. You have given us much. You've given us hope for the future where your people will be as great as they once were." Ma'shik stated. "Our ancestors once denied that the Goa'uld were our brothers and declared them as our enemies. I, as an elder of my people offer you a place as an honorary clan member. Do you accept this offer, cousin?"

_-I… holy Egeria!- _Malek thought. "**I do.**" He stated out loud.

Ma'shik smiled as the clan cheered loudly. "Then I give you this." Ma'shik declared his voice easily being heard by all as the clan faded back to silence. He held up a necklace with many sharp teeth. "Your new brothers have shared with you one of their many teeth. You will now carry your brothers with you on your travels and know that no matter where you travel, no matter how far, you will always have a home with us." Ma'shik declared as he secured the necklace around Louis's neck. "Welcome to the clan, Malek of the Tok'ra. Now you will be Malek of the Tok'ra and of the Hive."

"**Thank you.**"

"You are welcome, my brother." Ma'shik replied placing a clawed handed gently onto Louis's shoulder. "Let us celebrate the birth of a new clan member." Ma'shik declared. The hive cheered and the clan members sang and danced, but Malek could not think on this, he was shocked by such acceptance.

_You have a new family… _Louis stated proudly, breaking Malek out of his trance.

_-We have a new family, beloved. We.- _

_Yes we do. _


	12. Taking Risks

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

_"Alien telepathy…"_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Taking Risks

"_May your future be filled with good luck and fortune." _Ma'shik stated resting a hand on Louis's shoulder. _"I have no doubt your journey will be long and eventful but you are strong and you will overcome all obstacles in your path." _He told them. _"Remember young ones, that you are welcome to return, you will be safe here." _

_-Thank you.- _Malek replied. _–We will keep that in mind, but now we must return. We kept the SGC long enough. Be assured that we will not forget you. We will return as regularly as we can.- _As Malek said this Louis fingered the necklace they had been given, the clan had given him one of their fangs to remind them of the second home they now had.

"_Then go forth young ones and know that your home is here, we are here when you need us." _Ma'shik replied. The three of them mounted upon their horses once more and waved to Ma'shik and were escorted back to the mouth of the valley. Once they were safely out of the valley, their escorts bowed and vanished into thin air, leaving the two humans and the tok'ra to make their way back to Feodore's town and to the gate.

"I have to say that being alone in my head is the greatest feeling." Kawalsky mentioned some time later. "No offence to Malek, but sharing my body with something else just really makes me…sick."

"Not every blending is like that." Louis replied gently. "The Tok'ra never take a host who is unwilling and never upset or harm them. Malek was an exception, I know but he too would rather sacrifice themselves then stay in an unwilling host." Louis told the man.

"I know what you're saying but I could never willingly become a host… I never…"

"I understand and so does Malek." Louis assured. "We do not take offence." Kawalsky nodded looking a little relieved and Louis smiled. "I bet alot of people will be relieved to know that thing inside you is gone."

"Yes. Especially Jack. He hated that that thing was inside of me." Kawalsky replied. "I knew he was repulsed by it yet he continued to stay by my side. I guess having Malek and you around got him used to it or something."

_-Why does he hate my kind so?- _Malek asked.

_I…The day we blended was… Jack had intended to die… a few days before he lost his son. His son committed suicide with Jack's gun. And then when he was on Ra's ship he saw the boy Ra had destroyed. The child that stood before him did not exist, there was no innocence and no childish curiosity. The expression was twisted and evil… it horrified him because he saw what could have happened to his own son… _

_-I understand now, why he dislikes us so.- _Malek thought quietly. To think not days before the man had lost his own son and then visited another planet and saw a boy destroyed and twisted at the hands of a parasite. _–I will be cautious around him, now I know the truth.-_

_I didn't know at the time. _Louis replied. _Jack told no one but Kawalsky and a few others. It was Kawalsky who told me this. He confided in me because he knew what Jack intended and he couldn't let the man commit suicide. Problem was, we believed the mission to be one of suicide, so there was little we could do but pray. _

_-I guess he did not expect to survive.-_

_No, he did not, but in all truth he is a survivor. He'd rather fight then go to death's door willingly. _Louis replied. _It was thanks to that, his will to survive that we all survived. He pushes us all because he knows how good we are and sometimes we do not act or work to our full potential. _

_-He sounds like an admirable leader.- _Malek replied quietly as he listened to the respectful tone of voice that his host used to describe the colonel. _–Yet often he tricks others into thinking he is incompetent, but I see now that just because he acts foolish does not mean he is.-_

_Exactly. _Louis replied with a smile. _There is more to the colonel then how he seems to act. _Louis slowed the mare Sarina to a trot as they finally arrived back in the Greek town. Both of them watched as Feodore greeted his fellow Greeks and chatted in their native language. Louis pulled Sarina to a stop and watched, waiting patiently.

"What is he saying?"

"I don't speak their language." Louis replied. "I have not heard it before. I think they refrained from speaking their native tongue whilst their around us so we don't feel like we're being talked about or something."

"So why are they using it now?" Kawalsky asked.

"I guess they know we're not going to take offence now and perhaps Feodore needs to tell his people about our meeting with the creatures." Kawalsky nodded in agreement and went silent.

Feodore returned to them with a smile and led them to the gate. "Sorry." He stated. "I just had to inform my friends of our meeting." He explained confirming Louis's theory.

"It's alright." Louis replied with a smile, the smile grew into grin as the stargate came into view. "I can't wait to see their faces when we get to the other side." He told Kawalsky who chuckled. The three of them stopped their horses and dismounted.

Matthews who had been waiting by the gate greeted them warmly and when he realised that Kawalsky was free he grinned, whooping with glee. "Congratulations!" He told Kawalsky who merely smiled in reply.

"Thank you for helping me." Kawalsky told Feodore. "It has been good meeting you."

"And I you." Feodore replied with a small smile shaking Kawalsky's hand. "I hope to see you again." He told the man before turning to Louis. "I also hope to see you again, as well." Louis nodded with a small shy smile before turning to the gate and dialling out. Kawalsky waited until the gate engaged before dialling out.

"Go ahead." Louis told Kawalsky and Matthews. Kawalsky glanced between Feodore and Louis and smirked before racing into the blue liquid with Matthews. Feodore smirked at the liquid before turning to Louis and approaching. Before Louis could even speak lips were pressed against his own. Malek chuckled as Louis moaned into the man's lips. Feodore made a sound of amusement before releasing Louis. "See you later." Louis stated breathlessly.

"See you soon." Feodore replied.

Louis blushed and rushed through the wormhole. As he materialised on the other side he noticed a group of strange people waiting in the room. "Welcome back, Louis, Kawalsky. I'll debrief you later, for now I advise you move away from the ramp." Hammond warned.

"You can't let these people go, General." Mayebournes annoying voice replied.

_-Does that guy not know how to take no for an answer? We may be from different worlds but that does not give him any right to do as he pleases with us.- _Malek growled angrily. _–How can your race say that humans have rights and yet when humans come through the gate, they have no rights at all. It disgust me.-_

_And it disgusts me. It is also the reason that these people are in here with Daniel Jackson. Daniel is not officially part of the SGC so he can be kicked out of the base and probably suffer the consequences but he cannot be court-martialled by any military court. _Louis informed Malek. _Because of this he can defy military orders. The problem is…_

"Major Ferretti, Major Kawalsky, I order you to stop them." Mayebourne ordered.

…_we can't. _Louis added. Kawalsky snarled and Louis glared at the man. "Delay that order." Hammond replied. The General took his hand off the speaker and turned to Mayebourne. Everyone watched as they argued with each other.

Suddenly the gate lit up and the wormhole engaged. A woman stepped through the gate. She was strangely dressed, her hair was bushy and full of plants, her skin was pale but it seemed to glitter and glow. Her clothes also seemed to be made of nature, she was beautiful.

_-Careful.- _Malek thought in amusement. _–It seems Feodore has competition.- _He teased. Louis blushed drawing the silver clothed aliens attention to him. They seemed to know that there was something different about Louis but were unable to tell precisely what it was. But neither Malek or Louis were prepared to enlighten them.

"You are welcome to stay with the Nox." The woman greeted the silver clothed people.

"You are not going anywhere!" Mayebourne snapped. "I order you to shoot anyone who even attempts to approach the gate!"

The woman sighed, shaking her head in a move right out of a magical story book, she raised her arms and the wormhole appeared behind her. _Wow, beautiful. _Louis murmured in amazement. She suddenly turned to them. "You are different. You are special. Know this, the one you carry is greatly missed, his friends, his family desire his return. However I sense it is not time for you to meet them, so instead of offering you to join us I will simply pray that you will soon meet your friends family safely."

"Why cannot I not meet them now?" Louis asked curiously.

_-Many will find you…discomforting. More often than not the symbiote is in control, I know not why. I do know however what I experienced with my hosts, everyone deferred to me because of my age and experience and others submitted out of fear of my capabilities or fear of others.- _Malek told his host. _–They will be uncomfortable with the fact that you are in control more often than I. You see beloved, I am base commander, or rather I was a base commander, I had priority control at all times now I submit to you willingly and this will upset the balance.-_

_They will just have to learn to live with it._

_-I agree. However right now is not the right time to meet them, you must be wizened to the universe and aware of other opinions and points of view. Once you are more prepared for the Tok'ra to judge you, then and only then will we meet them.- _Malek replied. _–I dislike waiting any longer, I admit. But you are my priority, mer Prinekh. I will not allow them to judge you harshly so I will teach you all I can and guide you so that you can learn and become better. Then and only then will they learn to respect you.-_

_I shouldn't need to earn their respect._

_-No, perhaps not, but that is what they wish… I teach you because I want to, I want to make you better to benefit you, no one else. However having a strong, wise host is beneficial for me because not only can I be lazy whilst you perform some of my duties, but I get to rub it in everyone's faces!- _Malek chuckled then. _–They will be so jealous! I'll have the best host yet.-_

_Glad to be the centre of your amusement. _Louis replied fondly.

_-You know I love you my beloved. I'm just fed up with how arrogant my brethren can be. They speak of freedom for all and talk about their hosts being free but they fear a host if he or she has more control than a symbiote.- _Malek ranted. _–They care for their hosts, I promise you this but we still have the arrogance and pride of our cousins.-_

_They don't like submitting to the host?_

_-More like they like to be the ones in control… we like to know everything that is going on, most of the time it is with good reason, we watch out for our hosts and our people, but some of us… some of us just like control, just like the power. They're not necessarily Goa'uld but they are extremely arrogant. However the hosts are well cared for and no one suffers, in fact as I may have mentioned before, many hosts prefer to defer to the symbiote and 'hide'.-_

_So those 'arrogant' symbiotes will want to see you in control more often than not. _

_-Yes, but I will not take control to please them. I will have an independent host, someone I can be proud of. If they cannot accept you then they do not accept me.-_

_I will prove myself Malek. I will not let them judge you harshly just because of me. _Louis vowed. The woman seemed to know they had come to some kind of agreement as she nodded as if she was part of the conversation. "Farewell." She stated simply before disappearing into the wormhole, seconds later it disengaged leaving the Tok'ra and humans in the room staring at the ring in shock. _Do you think she could hear us?_

_-I do not know. After the things we've seen I can only assume she has some strange ability.- _Malek replied.

"What was that about?" Daniel questioned. Louis shrugged in reply, having no clue himself, he could not enlighten Daniel.

"Report to the briefing room." Hammond's commanding voice echoed through the room. When they glanced up to the control room, they all saw that Mayebourne was gone along with his muscle. Louis mentally chuckled imagining the man's rage at being denied a new 'toy'. _–We're not toys.- _Malek replied.

_I know that… it was a metaphor… _

_-I still dislike the term.- _Malek replied.

_Sorry. _Louis replied quietly as he walked out of the room and quickly navigated the stairs and control room to the briefing room. Hammond was already sat and although he looked moody, he did smile warmly at Louis and Kawalsky assuring them that they were not in any trouble. "Take a seat." The man instructed. Louis obediently sat beside Kawalsky as SG1 sat across from them. "Welcome back Major Ferretti, Major Kawalsky. Was your mission a success?"

"I'm free." Kawalsky confirmed with a grin. "I don't know precisely what they did, but it is gone and I'm free."

"Did you witness the ceremony?" Hammond asked Louis.

"Some… but not enough to be of any help, my view was obscured by the natives as they conducted the ceremony, but somehow they removed the creature inside Kawalsky and held it above their heads so it could be seen. When Kawalsky rejoined me there was no visible sign of injury and no way to tell how the ceremony was conducted."

"Once we're done here report to the infirmary. I want you both checked over." Hammond instructed.

"Of course sir." Louis replied. "May I ask who those people dressed in silver were?"

"The Tollan." Hammond replied.

"We went through to a planet that was suffering volcanic eruptions." Daniel stated. "We found a group of people covered in ash by the gate. Many were dead already but a few survived. We bought them through, but they were… less than appreciative."

"Oh what gave you that idea?" Jack quipped in his usual fashion. "The fact that they kept calling us primitive or their attitudes?"

"They weren't all that bad." Sam replied, Jack and Daniel snorted before they could restrain themselves, or rather Daniel snorted before he could restrain himself, Jack snorted deliberately. Sam blushed but no more was said.

_-Seems like a Tollan and Sam 'hit it off'.- _Malek thought in amusement.

"Mayebourne wanted to take the Tollan away and 'interrogate' them whilst providing them with 'first class' living arrangements." Jack stated.

"In other words placing them into a well provided, well furbished prison and demanding the Tollan to tell them everything they knew." Daniel simplified angrily. "I decided to aid them and we contacted the Nox. The woman you saw was Nox, her name was Lya."

"Lya." Louis tested out her name. "She was interesting."

"The Nox are wise." Daniel replied. "And they are also powerful, perhaps she can see into people's future or perhaps she knows something…"

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't know!" Daniel replied. "I'm just stating some possibilities. In truth we may never know why she said what she did at least not until Malek and Louis find out… if they find out that is."

"If we find out." Louis agreed. "If that is all, I wish to head to the infirmary and see for sure that the Goa'uld has been removed from Kawalsly."

"Of course." Hammond replied. "You two are dismissed."

Louis and Kawalsky eagerly left and literally jogged to the infirmary. Janet greeted them warmly and she had already set up the brain scanner ready to check it was really gone. "Louis, please sit down." Janet requested. Louis obediently sat then lay back, the machine lay above his head and he saw Janet fiddling about with it before a deep humming resounded. Malek squirmed slightly at the vibrations and the tingling feeling of mild radiation touching him. Louis watched fascinated as Malek appeared as a red snake inside the skeletal image. _It is rather beautiful in an odd way. The way you curve around the spine is very… weird but beautiful…_

_-Thank you.- _Malek replied and he too watched in fascination as he moved one of his arm fins and saw it repeated on the screen. "Okay. You two are good." Janet stated. "Please sit on the bed over there and let my assistant conduct the proper tests whilst I check Kawalsky." Louis nodded and moved over to the spot he was told to move. A young woman approached and gently, cautiously took blood and checked over the body. She skimmed the parasite test since Louis was already a host but she did check for any potential wounds and infections. Finally she gave him a clear bill of health.

At the same time Kawalksy's scan popped up, the spine and brain had no spots of red, the creature was gone. Everyone present breathed a sigh of relief and Kawalsky slumped down on the bed. He knew it was gone but having the proof before him just made him realise that he was really, really free.

"The verdict?" Jack's voice asked and everyone turned to see him, General Hammond and the other members of SG1 entering the room.

"He's clear!" Janet replied with a relieved smile, the General's and SG1 faces lit up in relief and Jack raced over to clap hands with Kawalsky. Everyone turned away politely allowing the two friends to reunite. Louis smiled as Janet approached him. "Can you tell me anything about what you witnessed?"

"No, I cannot. The natives obscured my view, I only saw the results." Louis replied. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be more helpful." Louis replied. "I only remember watching and hearing them all chanting and then one of them bent down and when they stood back up they had the creature in their hands. It was amazing, I wish I had been closer but being a stranger and a guest, I guess it wasn't my right to witness it." He explained.

"It is a shame, I'd like to have known what they did."

"I don't think we will ever really find out." Louis replied. "It looked like a very private religious ceremony. I feel lucky just to have been a part of it even if I was just a distant observer." Janet nodded at his statement and walked away heading back to Kawalsky.

"Well sir." Janet stated turning to Hammond. "They both have a clean bill of health, they can go back to duty. Though I would recommend a few more days off for Kawalsky and perhaps a meeting with a councillor just to make sure he is at full health."

"I don't need a councillor." Kawalsky replied.

_-I'd recommend it.- _Malek thought. _–Having a Goa'uld inside the head can traumatise a host.- _

_I agree._ Louis replied. "Charles, listen to her. I have some… experience with what you've suffered and Malek has great knowledge of Goa'uld hosts, we both know you can't just get over a possession." Kawalsky stared at them for a moment before nodding and Janet smiled in gratefulness. "Well, if that is all I would like to return to duty."

"Very well." Hammond replied warmly. "I want you and the rest of SG1 to report to the briefing room as soon as possible."

"What for sir?" Jack asked.

"We've sent a MALP to another of the gate addresses we have. The area immediately surrounding the gate is safe and has a breathable atmosphere. You will be going there tomorrow." Hammond stated.

"I'll see you in the morning." Louis replied. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Major." Hammond replied.

_How… how do I prove myself to your people? _Louis asked after a few moments.

_-Don't prove yourself to them, beloved. You are perfect the way you are. What I meant by 'proving' yourself is to prove you are trustworthy. But they should trust us already. You know by now beloved that if 'push comes to shove' I will choose you, my host above all else.- _Malek replied. _–Even over my brethren. I do not care how much free will you have, nor do I care that your mostly in control, I love you as you are and I'd never change you or force you into submission. I want you the way you are and if they can't accept that then I'm not interested in talking to them. You come first beloved. We are equals.-_

_I know what you say is true. _Louis replied. _But… if they really will judge you because of me, then I want to make it so that they won't judge me harshly._

_-Of course, Mer Prinekh. The best way to prove yourself is to be knowledgable and accepting of the Tok'ra. Perhaps when we do meet them we switch more regularly than we do now, that way they will know we both have a fair share in all matters. We already prove that we are bonded when we speak to each other like now, we focus inwards and people can notice the 'distance' in our eyes. If we do this often whilst with the Tok'ra they will be aware that we do communicate and talk often. If you have experience with the Goa'uld the Tok'ra will appreciate your input during talks.- _Malek explained. _–But my friends will accept you as you are without all of this, beloved. So do not try so hard, the prove of your trustworthiness should be that I am still your symbiote and you are still my host after so many years. My friends will accept you as soon as they ascertain that it is truly me and not an imposter.- _

_Still, I want to make us look good._

_-And your will. You have made me proud, beloved. Every day I am amazed by your race and by you. Your skills, your talents, your adaptability. I have learnt much from you and you have a lot to teach the Tok'ra.- _Malek replied. _–I was blessed the day that fate decided to bring us together, Mer Prinekh. We may have joined together due to a great disaster, but I have never regretted our joining.-_

_Neither have I._

_-Then rest well, beloved. Because all that matters is that I am proud of you, the Tok'ra do not matter, they are family but they should not dictate how we feel or live.-_

_Alright. _Louis finally agreed as the reached their quarters. _But…_

_-I know, I know you want me to look good, but to be honest even if I looked bad, even if I looked like a traitor to the Tok'ra I would not care. You are more important and if they cannot accept you then they cannot accept me. You should not need to change for them.- _Malek told his host as he took control. _–Now rest. I will take care of us this evening.-_

_Alright. _Louis agreed as Malek lay down, relaxing their shared body and closing his host's eyes. Louis was asleep in a few moments proving how tired and stressed the host really was. Malek sighed upset that he had allowed Louis to become so upset, he should have known Louis would feel obligated to help Malek look good for his family. Now however he could only vow that he would not allow Louis to panic over it. They would face the Tok'ra calmly together and if the Tok'ra rejected Louis, then they rejected him and he would leave with his host.

The next morning Louis awoke more relaxed and calmer, which relieved Malek immensely. The host quickly and efficiently cleaned up and dressed before racing to the cafeteria for breakfast. Louis was obviously excited about being back on duty, the host enjoyed being on the edge and in the middle of a fight. He loved the tense atmosphere, in fact Malek thought he thrived on it. Normally this would be a really bad attitude, but Louis also respected life and was a survivor, he judged a situation before diving in head first, leaving Malek to sigh at his crazy host. Fortunately over time Malek's presence had calmed the man some, but only some. He could only imagine what his brethren had to say about this crazy man he called a host. He was sure Martouf, Gete and Louis would get along famously.

Martouf was wary but also very brave, kind of like Louis in a way, ready to fight but always calculating, always watching. Malek believed those two would get along instantly, Gete was the more cautious of the bunch but Martouf and Misha had always bought the sneaky side out of him. They were called the troublesome trio by some of their brethren, who knew what Louis, Martouf and Gete would get up to. Malek was kind of looking forward to it, the tunnels needed some humour and excitement.

As if reading Malek's thoughts, which wasn't unlikely, Louis raced from the cafeteria once he had eaten and into the briefing room where Hammond was waiting with the rest of SG1. "Welcome back Major Ferretti." Hammond greeted. "Take a seat." Louis immediately sat down on a spare seat and waited.

Malek closely watched the briefing taking in any information he thought vital. The planet on the tape, or rather the room on the tape indicated habitation and yet no sign of life. If there had been surely they would have investigated the gate activating. Unless they had hidden in fear. Still… the place looked…untouched, neglected and in desperate need of repair. However since there was breathable air on the other side, Hammond had decided the opportunity was too good to miss and gave them leave to visit the planet. _–I'm not sure about this.- _Malek replied hesitantly. _–It looks abandoned, creepy.-_

_It doesn't look dangerous though. _Louis replied. _But you are right, it is odd, if there is a breathable atmosphere…where are the inhabitants? _Louis said as much out loud, but the decision had already been made and they had to obey their orders. Still Malek encouraged Louis to carry as much ammunition and weaponry as possible.

The moment they stepped through the gate they knew something was wrong. The silence was eerie and even Jack looked a bit put out. He saw no sign of life so gave them permission to return but before they could a sound echoed through the room. It sounded like machinery but before they could react, a bright light stunned them and they collapsed unconscious.

Malek was the first to awake and he quickly took control of his host's body. The body felt heavy and he tentatively tried to move a hand but could not, even his head would not turn, he could only breath and move his eyes. "Ah, you are awake." A voice called out, a short, pudgy, grey haired man appeared above him with a smile. "Cumtraya!" Malek would have replied but there seemed to be something stuck over his host's mouth preventing him from speaking. "I need only borrow you form a short while." The man continued. "The process is more difficult with you and the dark one over there. You both have two minds in one body. You more so. But we will fix this and make it all 'better'." The man stated with a grin.

_-Better how?-_

_Better? _Louis's quiet voice replied. Malek quickly filled his host in and receded control. _This guy is insane, but I can't do anything, I can't even free myself. _

_-I tried earlier. I can only assume that the bed or platform we lie on has some sort of magnetising ability that holds whatever is on it absolutely still.-_

_I agree, I can't even turn my head. I wonder what he wants. _

_-I guess he will tell us soon. He is quite a talker.- _Malek replied. Sure enough the man returned and began fiddling with the controls on their bed. The felt a minute change in the 'magnetic field' and Malek gasped. _–I can't move, Mer Prinekh!- _Louis gasped as well, they were both defenceless. "I am sorry to do this, but I cannot have you interrupt my work." The man told them. "I must reach the right person's brainwaves or the procedure will be a failure." Malek struggled with all of his might and will to move but he could not.

A small sound had the man scuttling past them and to what could only be another member of SG1. They could not move, so they could not see who he was speaking to. "Forgive me." They heard the man state to their comrade and then he told the person the same thing he had told them, but did not define was the 'procedure' was. The sound of heavy breathing and futile struggles echoed through the room, then the scuttling of feet as the man strengthened the bio-beds. "Forgive me, but you must relax for this to be a success." A muffled grunt was heard and the man sighed before pulling someone's mouth piece off.

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel's voice asked.

"I need help around the plant." The man replied.

"And how does keeping us captive here help you around the plant."

"I am making robotic clones of you. They will help me around the plant."

"And will it hurt us."

"Of course not!" The man assured cheerfully. "I need only extract a few brainwaves, it will not hurt in the slightest and you will be unharmed when I eventually release you."

"You are going to release us." Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Why, yes, yes of course."

"What is your name?" Daniel cried out and Malek could only assume the man was about to place the gag back on.

"Harlan."

"My name is…hmph!" The gag was placed back on before Daniel could finish.

"I know who you are Doctor Jackson. Be assured that no harm will come to you." Harlan assured before vanishing. The moment the door slid closed behind the cheerful man they all tried desperately to free themselves but they could not. Malek and Louis were the first to give up, followed by Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and the Jack.

Time passed by slowly, much too slowly. Neither host or symbiote could tell how much time had passed, only that a great length of time had passed. The sounds around them were ominous, pipes clanked, steam blasted and other unknown sounds that worried them. Malek began to reminisce, sharing his memories with Louis. The host was curious about Misha so Malek shared his most fondest memory.

The had been on Apophis's Ha'tak, dressed as pleasure maidens. Apophis was holding a ceremony to lord his power and his many followers over his fellow Goa'uld. Unbeknownst to the parasite, three of the 'Goa'uld's' were actually Tok'ra. Lantash, Aldwin and Delek, as well as their hosts. Malek and Misha were to pass on any information they could to their fellow Tok'ra but first they had to… 'perform'.

Apophis had learned about Misha's talent for song and dance, she was now dressed with the greatest clothing available to her, a white silk dressed outlined with gold, it was open wide enough to reveal her ample bust and the dress split down the leg revealing one of her shapely legs. She was dressed to appear sexually teasing, after all she was a pleasure slave above all else. Her neck was adorned with fine jewels that hung low enough to lay above her breasts teasing men as they watched the jewels swing and touch what they wished to touch. Her feet were bare apart from ankle adornments of soft golden silk.

They had been waiting behind a large curtain, staring out of the gap to look at their fellow Tok'ra who were watching Apophis attentively. "**Now I reveal to you my prized slave, who has many talents.**" The parasite signalled to his Jaffa and Misha sighed, still a little shy but Malek was more amused than shy and encouraged her.

Together they stepped out from behind the curtain, slowly teasingly. Malek had laughed at Delek's shocked expression that slowly morphed to lust whilst Aldwin and Lantash were alternating between shock and laughter. Misha slowly circled the room, wiggling her bum and shaking her body, holding her arms up to expose more of her long lithe body. When they were sure the men were drawling, Misha slowly leasurely made her way to the centre of the room and began to sing. Her voice was soft and teasing yet it reached the ears of even the furthest listener. The crowd remained silent in awe as she sang and danced. With casual movements she approached one Goa'uld and gave him a show, wiggling her bum and shaking her breasts in front of him, teasing him with what he was not allowed to touch. Slowly she made her way to her fellow Tok'ra who were tense with anticipation. As her second verse wound down she bent down to speak into Delek's ear and quickly passed on her information and handed over a device that held all the information on Apophis's fleet. Delek quickly hid it and played the tormented Goa'uld, unable to touch only watch.

Malek had laughed as Misha shot him a coy look as she teased Lantash before slipping back through the crowd and to the centre of the room, there she sang her third and final verse under the watchful gaze of Lord Apophis. He watched her body appreciatively and clapped as she finally ended by falling to her knees before him submissively. "**Beautiful as always my dear. You are dismissed.**" Misha had nodded her already bowed head and quickly evacuated the room after taking a look at the two chuckling Tok'ra's and a very aroused Delek.

_-I didn't stop laughing after that… though Delek did get us back later.- _Malek stated chuckling. Louis just laughed amused by Malek and his host.

_I hope you don't expect anything like that. _Louis warned.

_-No, I don't think you'd fit into the dress. It was rather…tight.- _Malek teased. _–But you could still try…- _Louis blushed at the very idea and would have hid his face if he had been able.

The sound of the door opening made them all mentally flinch, since they could not flinch physically. Louis's face appeared above them and then a second Louis appeared next to him. It soon became clear that one of these clones was not Louis but Malek.

"Is this real?" Clone Louis asked.

"Yes." Clone Malek replied as they both touched Louis as if not believing what they were seeing. Harlan quietly, sadly told them his plan to create new workers for the plant, and new friends for himself. Clone Malek sighed and removed the gag keeping them from speaking. Louis immediately sighed at the removal of the device. Seconds later the bio-bed shit off and he could sit up.

"Harlan!" Jack cried out angrily. Harlan made a small squeal of fear and quickly fled the room but Jack did not give chase, instead he watched his clone as the cone Jack observed the room then turned and fled.

"So our…no, your two minds are in one body." Clone Malek stated.

"Yes." Louis confirmed. _Malek?_

_-I will take control.- _Malek replied, Louis bowed his head so Malek could surge forward and take control. "**Two minds within one body.**" He confirmed.

"So cool." Clone Louis muttered. Clone Malek chuckled as he clapped a hand on Clone Louis's shoulder.

"**How come you two are in separate bodies?**" Malek asked.

"Well, at the time I thought I was you and when I awoke to find Louis missing from our head I confronted Harlan. Harlan disappeared and Louis showed up in a separate body. We all confronted him and he had no choice to confess. It seems that the bodies we inhabited were only designed for one mind and when I was created with Louis, my mind with it's greater density and power over-whelmed poor Louis and I won control of the body."

"**So we've lost one Louis.**" Malek stated sadly. Clone Malek also bowed his head quietly, sharing in Malek's pain. "**What is it like? Being in a body that doesn't need a host.**"

Clone Malek paused for a few moments before answering. "I didn't notice it at the time, I thought I was controlling my host's body and then when the realisation came, it felt 'strange' but now it just… it just feels like my body."

_That is understandable. The body IS his. _

_-I know…I'm just wondering if it felt different at all…- _Malek replied.

The four of them talked for a little longer until Jack finally decided it was time to go. They stated their farewells and Jack told Clone Jack to get his cheek fixed before they stepped back through the gate. General Hammond was immediately anxious to get them to the infirmary to make sure they were the real deal. They all obediently allowed it and even allowed their blood to be taken. Seeing the red blood instead of white liquid that ran the machines bodies calmed them all.

Louis immediately jumped from the bed once Janet Fraiser had cleared them and led the way to the debriefing room. As usual Daniel and Sam talked the most with Jack and Teal'c only saying a few words for themselves. Louis remained quiet, having nothing to add. Malek however was thinking about his clone. He wondered silently about the new found freedom his new clone had. Whilst he would never give up Louis or any of his hosts, there was a certain… 'attraction' in having a body that did not require a host to survive. However fate and engineering had made it so that Malek would never find out, whether this was a good thing or not remained undecided.

Hammond finally dismissed them and allowed them to head off and re-cooperate. Louis immediately raced to the gym, needing to exercise after being pinned for so long. Louis pushed himself to his limits until he was sweating despite Malek's attempts to prevent it. Louis had hated being so defenceless, so weak and was now trying to make up for something he could not have prevented. Malek told his host as much but the host was adamant, telling Malek that he needed to be stronger.

_-I know you dislike being defenceless but you must not continue to tire yourself out. You will just weaken yourself.- _Malek lectured, his host merely ignored him. With a sigh Malek took control from his host and put down the weights before leaving the room. He ignored his host's loud complaints and got them to their quarters. _–You will rest.- _Malek ordered before laying down and forcing Louis to sleep before following the host into slumber himself.

The next morning saw Louis in a mood with Malek, but Malek did not regret his actions and merely put up with his host's sulk. The host's mood got worse when SG1 were sent off without them and the mood soured when people asked after Malek more than him, granted they asked for Malek with good reason, for Malek had first-hand experience with the Goa'uld. Try telling that to an already agitated host. Then to top off the worst day for them both, only half of SG1 returned. Sam and Jack had not returned through the gate. Now Malek had to deal with a ranting host who wanted to do nothing more than race through the gate despite the enemies waiting at the other end.

_-Having a Tau'ri host is most difficult.- _Malek murmured to himself before focusing on his host. _–Be calm, the solution will come when we least expect it.- _He told his host but Louis would not listen. The man liked to be in control and doing something, he could do nothing on this occasion and he hated it. He got even moodier when Malek was proven right. The humans worked out that there was a second gate on Earth, on one of the ice caps, no less. Sam and Jack had returned in a bad way, both suffering frostbite and pneumonia. Jack had broken bones and perhaps a punctured lung and Sam was exhausted. Needless to say that Louis went crazy (mentally that was, he'd never let anyone else but Malek know he was upset) and was on the verge of killing someone. Malek was barely resisting the urge to tell off his host, he knew his host did not need him telling Louis off.

Louis got more protective over SG1 on the next mission. He watched to make sure all of them were properly armed and secured. He also checked that they came through the gate safely as he carefully analysed the room. Jack had almost instantly decided there was nothing of value in the 'building'. But as usual Daniel vanished… but this time he had vanished. There was absolutely no sign of him…

_-Wait! Louis, go back!- _Malek ordered. Louis immediately obeyed as he heard Malek's urgent tone. Malek could not help but take control and look at the mirror before him. _–Their so rare…-_

_What is it? _Louis asked curiously, not offended or upset in the least at how rudely Malek took control.

_-It's a…if I'm right it is a quantum mirror. But I only know of one, in legend… mother had seen one in passing…if I had known there were more…-_

_What is a quantum mirror? _

_-It is a mirror that allows people to visit other dimensions and perhaps even realities.-_

_Wait…what? _Louis asked confused.

_-For every decision we make, there is an opposite. For example, you chose to become a military man, there could be another you in another dimension who became…a doctor. There could be a version of me that betrays the Tok'ra. There could be an Egeria that did not bring forth the Tok'ra, I could be Goa'uld in another dimension… But dimensions tend to be small changes… so it is more than likely there are many other you's but one is possessed by a Goa'uld larvae, destroying your home world, one version won't have me and another may have me or one of my brethren…-_

_So Daniel has gone…to an alternate reality? _Louis asked confused.

_-Yes…- _Malek replied.

_Can we do anything to help him?_

_-Not necessarily, no… if memory serves me correctly. If there is another you and me in that dimension, the intruders, us, will slowly die.-_

_Then Daniel could be dying there! Surely we could do something!_

Malek frowned before nodding resolutely. _–We'll go but just you and me, no one else. I won't endanger anyone else.- _

_Just us. _Louis agreed.

_-We will have to be careful though. If the Earth in that dimension is Goa'uld controlled I will have to behave as a Goa'uld looking for my slave. If Earth hates symbiotes I will have to hide.- _

_I understand. _Louis replied. _Now we better go quick before Jack tries to follow us. _Malek nodded once more, double checked no one was watching and touched the mirror. In a flash they were on the other side. They could see Jack, Sam and Teal'c wandering in another room through the mirror.

_-Let's just hope we can return quickly.- _Malek thought before turning away. He walked through the room and dialled the Earth gate before sending the code. He gave Louis control just as they stepped through the gate. Almost immediately they were met with guns.

"Lower your weapons!" A familiar voice cried as Daniel raced into the room. "It is Major Louis Ferretti, from my dimension!" Daniel turned to face them. "You shouldn't have come… these guys aren't very welcoming."

"I didn't doubt it, I've come to help you return but we must do so quickly, Malek is unsure about it all." Louis told Daniel. "Besides he told me if there is another 'us' then we will die. So we must get back quickly." Daniel nodded before leading them off the ramp. Just as they were about to leave the room under armed escort the gate dialled. "Apparently their under attack from Apophis…" Daniel told them. "They didn't make friends with Teal'c and so…"

"Their losing the war." Louis answered. "Then if we don't return soon…we won't make it." He murmured. "But if we try to return we may condemn the people of this world." Daniel nodded, his head lowered with a sober expression.

"Now who is this?" A familiar voice asked.

"General O'Neill. May I introduce Major Louis Ferretti, from my world." Daniel introduced.

"General?" Louis asked incredulously as he looked to Daniel for confirmation. The archaeologist nodded and Louis laughed. "Well I know we really aren't home, our Jack would never give up field work for a desk job." Daniel chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, General sir." Louis stated more politely.

"I would say the same…"

"But you'd be lying. I understand sir." Louis replied. _How do I convince him to send us back?_

_-I have no idea.- _Malek thought. _–I will try to think of something as quickly as possible, but Daniel would be the best one to rely on, he's been here longer and will know a little more about them.- _

_We have to let him take the lead._

_-But if he takes too long…we'll suffer.- _

_He knows that… I guess we have to trust him. _Louis thought. _At least we're in this together, for what that's worth._

_-I'm sure that he is extremely grateful to have us on his side.- _Malek assured. _Now focus on what is being said. We may need to remember this.- _He instructed and watched as Louis obeyed. Jack was incredulously, he did not believe what he was seeing but Louis being there was proof. Apparently Louis was also a military person on base and Jack knew where he was. He knew Louis was not his Louis. _–It seems our coming here was a blessing, just how long would it have taken Daniel to convince Jack otherwise?- _Malek thought.

Jack quietly agreed that what they were saying was the truth but was unwilling to send them home. None of them could blame him though with Apophis literally ramming at the gate. Apophis was cutting off their only other escape route from Earth by holding the gate open. They would have only one chance to dial out, but where would they dial to? Would they save their people or would they send Daniel, Louis and Malek home at the cost of their planet? Malek knew what he would have chosen if he was in Jack's shoes.

Suddenly agonising pain ran through them. Louis cried out collapsing, his body literally warping as if trying to tear itself apart. Malek whimpered as his own body was assaulted with pain, it took all his will to block Louis so his host would not suffer both their pains. When they recovered they glanced up to see concerned faces and a worried Doctor Fraiser. "Are you alright?" Daniel asked concerned.

"That hurt." Louis told him, his voice rough from crying out. Malek stayed quiet resting against his host's spine. "If we don't get out of here soon...we're going to die." Louis told Daniel. Daniel frowned and nodded before turning and pleading with Jack to let them go home. It seemed something had happened because Daniel had a gate address which he needed to get home, but Jack was struggling to make a decision. Until…Daniel showed a video tape of them five, SG1 wandering a room. The shock of seeing their alternate selves must have been the last straw because Jack finally agreed.

Apophis's ship was above the base, they could hear staff fire but every human worked hard to get those two a clear path. Louis would not forget what these people were doing for them. They were sacrificing their planet, their people. Malek was silent, quiet at the realisation but he sent reassuring waves to his nervous, upset host and watched as Daniel and his host raced to the gate room. They watched as Catherine dialled the gate before closing the blast doors. The last thing they saw was Jaffa racing into the control room and then they heard Staff blasts. The blast doors opened as the stargate engaged, Teal'c, the first prime of Apophis walked in. Daniel met the man's gaze and suddenly lunged for the gate. Louis watched as Teal'c went to fire and took the blast to his back as they went through the gate.

"Louis!" Daniel cried out as they landed on the other side and the gate disengaged.

_-I can heal this. Go before the Jaffa follow!- _Malek instructed.

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's go home!" Louis told Daniel. They both raced to the mirror and touched it. They fell to the other side and Louis collapsed, he saw the panicked, concerned gazes of SG1 and some other SG staff before blacking out.


	13. Reunion and Regrets

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

-_Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Reunions and Regrets

The most beautiful sound was echoing through their minds. Malek was mentally humming along with the tune as he worked to repair his damaged host. Louis joined in as he awoke before he opened his eyes. The greatest sight met their eyes, Feodore. The Greek was sat by their bedside humming a beautiful song. Louis smiled and must have moved because Feodore turned to them and smiled, relieved at the sight of them being conscious. "Nurse!" Feodore called out. "Can you tell the one in charge that they have awoken."

"H…" Louis's voice broke from a long time of disuse. Feodore got them a plastic cup of water and supported Louis as he sat up to drink. "H…how long have I been here?" Louis asked again after a few moments.

"It has been many days since I was called here. I believe that it has been a week since I arrived. But your superiors tell me you've been in a 'healing' coma for at least one week before I arrived."

_Two weeks? _Louis cried out incredulously.

_-I'm sorry. I knew the wound was bad, but not so bad…if I had known…-_

_You would have done nothing different. If we had collapsed before we got through the gate or even before we got through the mirror…I shudder to think._

_-Daniel would have helped us.-_

_Not if we hadn't made it through the gate. You did good Malek, don't think for a second that you let me down because you didn't. _Louis replied before focusing on Feodore who was watching them patiently. "I guess Malek is fine as well?" The Greek asked, Louis nodded and a relieved expression crossed the man's face. "It is good to hear."

"Louis, Malek!" Doctor Fraiser called out as she approached, the rest of SG1 was behind her. A quick check over showed that they were weak but well on their way to recovery. With a clean bill of health the rest of SG1 gathered around his bed.

"How are you?" Daniel asked pointedly not looking at Louis's hand which was being held in Feodore's hand.

"I'm fine. I hope I haven't missed anything." Louis told them.

"No, not much. But there is a meeting with a 'Senator Kinsey'." Jack stated. "The president has put him in charge of making a decision about whether the Stargate programme is worth continuing."

"Only a fool would see the Stargate as un-necessary." Teal'c added.

_-But if that happens, I will be trapped on Earth and if Kinsey is in control, just imagine what he would want to do with us.- _Malek told his host.

_If that happens…_Louis hesitated for a moment before his mind became strong, stubborn. _I will request we leave… I will not let any harm come to you if I can help it. _

_-Thank you, Mer Prinekh.- _Malek answered, he knew how hard it had been for Louis to make that choice. Now only fate could decide whether Louis went through with that decision or not, Malek hoped for his host's sake that Kinsey did not make the worse decision.

"Hammond and the president would like for you to be a part of the briefing as a representative of the other worlds, if you are willing."

Malek took control and stared at Jack. "**And what makes you think that fool human will listen to me? Do you not remember Mayebourne? Do you not remember how he saw me as nothing but a parasite? The moment Kinsey sees me he will want to send me to a science lab to be dissected. I will be less than human to him, my words will mean nothing.**" Malek replied. "**I cannot put my host through anymore ridicule. He has gone through more humiliation than anyone deserves. If even half the people he knew, knew of me… he will be rejected like he almost was when we first joined. If Kinsey had his way, it would be known to all. Louis would be publicly humiliated and I would be in a lab…**"

"The president has made it clear to Kinsey that you are under his protection and that he must listen to what you and you host has to say without judgement." Hammond stated as he walked into the room. "The president has also sent some of his most loyal guards for yours and Teal'c's protection. No harm will come to either of you and Kinsey would be foolish to try anything."

_You have to try Malek, perhaps your words would convince this Kinsey of the importance of the stargate. You are a base commander and a member of the Tok'ra council. If anyone could pull this off it is you._

_-And if I cannot?-_

_It would not matter to me, at least you tried. _Louis assured.

"**My host would like me to try, so I shall but I do not hold high expectations for this meeting. Your superiors, or rather the ones I've had the misfortune to meet are close minded and opinionated. The moment they realise that I am a being inside Louis's head they will judge me and close their minds to my words. But I will try. That is all I can promise.**"

"That is all I ask." Hammond replied. "Now get some rest, we've got a long week ahead of us."

They watched as Hammond and SG1 left before Malek turned to Feodore. The man smiled and squeezed their hand. "I hope the following week will be of no trouble to you, but you are welcome to leave with me instead." Feodore offered.

"**Whilst the offer is…tempting it would be unwise for my host and I to flee. It will paint myself and Louis in a bad light and make my species look bad. No I must stay and represent the good that the Stargate stands for. I can only hope this…Kinsey will have an open mind.**" Malek replied. Feodore remained silent but they saw him nod in agreement. Talk of business stopped then and Feodore instead, spoke of the stables and life back on his planet. Malek and Louis talked about their experience and fond memories. When host and symbiote slept, they felt safe in the knowledge that Feodore was watching over them.

A few days later and Feodore had left, they had spent many fond days together simply spending time with each other and sharing affection. But now Malek had to deal with the meeting. To set a good example Malek handed over control to Louis. It was a gesture of good faith, to show Malek was not a parasite and shared with his host. He would come forth when he needed to speak and not before, showing that he was aware, polite and a friend to his host.

"Welcome gentlemen, please take a seat." Hammond stated before they all sat. As they sat Louis and Malek only had eyes for the white haired, elderly gentleman sat at the end of the table, almost immediately they knew the meeting was pointless, the man had already made his decision and this meeting was merely for show. "Senator Kinsey, may I introduce Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Major Louis Ferretti and Malek of the Tok'ra. SG1, this is Senator Kinsey." Greetings were passed on before the group finally settled.

"You are Louis Ferretti." Kinsey asked staring at Louis with a look in his eyes. That look made Malek twitch with barely suppressed rage but years of political meetings had taught Malek tact, instead he stayed quiet and watched. "The one with the para….being inside your head." None missed the 'parasite' comment.

"I am the one with a symbiote inside me." Louis replied. "I was told this would not affect your judgement of me, of course if it does…"

"I admit to not liking talking to a demon inside your head, however I made the president a promise, that I would be open minded and so I will listen to what you and it have to say."

"I would ask you refer to Malek as him or he and not refer him to a demon." Louis replied. "I find it rude and insulting, if you are here with an open mind, you will judge Malek as an equal." Kinsey's eye twitched but he nodded.

"Very well… let's have a look over your report files." Kinsey stated before reading the file placed before him. Almost instantly the man was pointing out the bad parts of their missions and Malek was forced to take control.

"**Senator Kinsey.**" Malek stated.

"And I am now talking to the…to Malek yes?"

Malek politely inclined his head. "**As you have just read, I was indeed hidden in Louis's head for some time, however it is important that I should point out why I chose to hide instead of coming forth. From my initial meeting with your kind, I saw its brutality. You humans shoot and ask questions later. You were… in the words of many of the races out there…primitive. You did not understand and because of this you killed instead of trying to understand. I knew that if I revealed myself you would have sent me to a lab to be dissected. In truth I was hoping I would have found a way off your planet before anyone noted my presence. As you are aware it did not work out this way for the gate was closed down and I had become trapped on your world. Louis agreed to host me under one condition, that I never come forth and that I never affect his life. In return for this I would leave when the opportunity arose. Our plan was for the time the Stargate was reinstated. I did not want to stay on a world that wished to see me dead, or worse, in a lab. We hoped that once we travelled through the gate I would find a willing host. This did not happen for Louis and I grew fond of one another and instead Louis accepted me whole-heartedly.**" Malek told the man. "**The misunderstanding you now read has long since been resolved and whilst it holds merit in this meeting, I ask you do not let it taint your view of the Stargate. I myself had a tainted view of the Tau'ri and often I am faced with the worst of your species but Louis has shown me that even though the worst human can be in power, they don't represent the whole of a species and some good can reside there. I ask you now look beyond the incident that was my first appearance before you and see what I have done for your people, for your race.**" With this said Malek released control and Louis hid an amused smile.

"Forgive Malek, but he can be very…passionate when he has something to say." Louis told Senator Kinsey. "Since he has been seen as one of the team he has taken defending this world to heart and has done his utmost to ensure the safety of us and our planet." Jack smirked at Louis's words, the host was indirectly making it clear how important Malek was for all that had ears. Kinsey frowned but nodded before continuing.

"That may be so, but it does say here that you were an unwilling host at first."

Louis nodded. "You have to understand the situation Malek and I were in. I was on an enemy ship about to die. Malek and his previous host were being held prisoner. The Goa'uld, Ra wanted to replace Malek with a Goa'uld spy so they could destroy his race. The bomb we were sent with had just gone off killing almost everyone apart from the Goa'uld larvae and Malek. Malek's host was dying and I was well on my way to following her in death." Louis explained. "Malek's host saw that I could be saved, that I could live and begged Malek to save my life. He did so even though he knew I would hate him for what he was. He let his previous host die because her last wish was to save me. I was not understanding at first, for I did not want to understand. He was an intruder, a parasite in my eyes, nothing more. But over time I learned that he was not a parasite but a symbiote. He went out of his way to comfort me and to stay out of my way. He lived self-imprisoned in my head for many years. He may have been an intruder once but I welcome him now and that is all that matters to me." Louis told the Senator. "I would not give him up if you asked me to."

"And it… Malek returns these sentiments." Kinsey asked.

"**I would do anything for my host.**" Malek replied. "**My host is my world and is more valuable to me than any gold or any amount of power.**" Kinsey once again nodded and focused on the file before him. "**In the rest of the report you will see that my presence helped aid in protecting your world from a Goa'uld intruder. I was able to sense that one of the team members had been invaded and prevent their accessing of the base.**" Malek pointed out. Kinsey had nothing to say at this but he did seem to frown.

"It says in the report that you were…short with Colonel Mayebourne."

"You will also read that Mayebourne disrespected Malek even after he saw Malek trying to save our team-mate from the Goa'uld invasion." Jack added. "You can also see that the president's protection was extended to Malek due to this. If you have read these files before this meeting, then you should be aware that since Mayebourne's meeting Malek has done his utmost for this base and for our world. He has not allowed his view of Mayebourne to taint how he saw us."

"Sirs." Sam input. "I would like to add that since Malek has joined our team, he has helped save not only our lives but our planet as well. He has been one of the key parts in the protection of us and our world and I am honoured to have him by our sides." She stated. "He has been invaluable in the defence of Earth."

"It was he who helped save Sam when there was a misunderstanding with some of the natives." Daniel added. "Women were not allowed to show their faces and she would have been killed if not for the chieftain. The son however sold her to a neighbouring war chieftain and if Malek had not been on guard, watching for any trouble we may not have been able to respond so quickly." Daniel stated.

"He was also detrimental in the next mission." Teal'c stated. "It was he who realised that there was a virus in our blood streams and prevented us returning until it was dealt with. He not only prevented the disease passing to your world, he was also the key in finding a cure for the virus."

"I have often called upon Malek's knowledge." Hammond stated. "He has given his knowledge freely and that knowledge has helped us on many occasions. On one particular occasion we needed to get onto a Goa'uld homeworld, with Malek on side it was relatively easy, for he is a cousin to the Goa'uld and when needs be go undercover as a Goa'uld. He escorted SG1 onto the planet and with his aid they completed their mission and got off the planet safely."

"Indeed." Teal'c added. "I can say with absolute certainty that we would not be here is it was not for him."

"The president visited and spent some time with Malek and realised how valuable Malek was to us as an equal and extended his protection to Malek." Hammond added. "Which is why the guards are here today." Hammond stated pointing out the armed guards behind Teal'c and Malek. Kinsey frowned at them before nodding once more.

_I was expecting him to be more…mouthy._

_-He wants to but he is being cut off from complaining. We are explaining away all the bad things and he dislikes it. Still he will use one reason or another to cut off the funding.- _Malek replied.

"I led a mission myself." Louis input, "which unfortunately meant Malek was not here when Hathor invaded the base, if we had been Malek would have instantly informed the staff of the danger. However we were off world securing a valuable treaty with a powerful race. It is this race that eventually freed our team-mate from the Goa'uld." Louis continued. "However even with Malek not there, the ingenuity of the SG staff is clear. They survived Hathor and managed to outwit her. If it was not for them she would have taken over the world."

"She would not have been here…"

"**That is where you are wrong Senator. Earth, Tau'ri was the first world.**" Malek replied.

"What?" Kinsey asked confused.

"**Many years ago, long before my birth, the Goa'uld were a dying race, it is they who first began taking hosts. They found your world and harvested your ancient people. Now you must wonder what the purpose of this tale is, but wait for a moment and all will be revealed. The legend speaks of Hathor going against her father and husband Ra. Ra was forced to imprison her, she never left the first world…she has always been on Earth. My people knew this but I had not realised that Earth was the first world until it was much too late. In fact… many Goa'uld have vanished from history long before Ra and his kin finally left the first world. It would not be a large theoretical leap to assume she was not the last.**"

"You mean there are more parasites on this world?" Kinsey asked in shock.

"**I cannot say for sure, since I am not Goa'uld and I was not born at that time, but I would say that there is a high probability of Goa'uld already being here on Earth. Perhaps they are in tombs and ruins or perhaps they are active. I cannot answer, for I do not know.**" Malek replied. "**All I can tell you is that my people, the Tok'ra have hunted for the Goa'uld for much longer than your civilisation has existed and we know of many who have been lost in time. However I cannot answer if they are on your planet or not, my knowledge may be vast compared to yours, but I have been out of the loop for many years, my brethren may have discovered those missing Goa'uld or discovered more secrets and knowledge.**"

"So their already on Earth."

"**I did not say that, I merely implied that it was a high probability. I cannot say for sure. However must point out that much of your ancient gods, were in fact Goa'uld and many tombs and temples may hold Goa'uld's.**" Malek stated. "**In fact it was the Goa'uld's who destroyed much of Ancient Greece's culture. They took many Greeks as hosts, the same can be said for the Egyptians. The proof is in the God's names. Ra, Apophis, Anumbis and Hathor, just to name a few. Your world was once the base world for the whole of the Goa'uld empire in some ways you aided the Goa'uld's rise to power and indeed many of the Goa'uld's hosts are ancient Egyptians and people of your world. I know for a fact the Apophis's host is an Ancient Egyptian man.**" Malek stated, Kinsey's expression amused Malek and Louis, the man looked blown over by the knowledge that anyone of them could be hosts to a Goa'uld. Malek did not regret revealing the Goa'uld's to the humans, he just hoped the technology was gone from this world for the Tau'ri were too young to use the technology wisely.

"There is just one other thing…" Daniel input. "Apophis is coming… he plans to attack Earth and he is on his way right now."

"And where did you hear this from?" Kinsey asked.

Daniel tried to talk his way round it but Sam finally spilled the beans about alternate dimensions, Kinsey snorted but before he could degrade Doctor Jackson, Malek spoke up. "**It is true, Senator. There are such things as alternate dimensions, the Goa'uld explored devices that allowed them to visit these alternate dimensions but more often than not these devices failed. Now Senator for every decision that is made there is a dimension but that decision is always made at a set point in space and time. That alternate world was almost precisely like this world. If we take the similiarities we know what is happening to them will happen to us. Apophis is coming, Senator Kinsey and it is the stargate that will save you.**"

"No God will."

"**What God would that be? Ra, Anubis? Or perhaps it would be Thor? Thor is an alien too… in fact…**"

_-I've just remembered. That unknown language is Asgard! How could I forget? The Tok'ra and the Asgard have been on friendly terms for years… How foolish and stupid of me to forget!-_

"**Thor is an alien, known as the Asgard. Whilst they are not like the Goa'uld they did act as your God's for some time.**"

"There is only one God."

"**In fact there are many. Each civilisation creates false profits, I've seen many worlds that make up Gods and Goddesses to explain what they cannot explain.**" Malek replied. "**I respect their believes even if I know their believes are foolish, I do not judge them for their inability to see, for often even with their eyes open they cannot see, they are blind. However you cannot stake the planet's safety on your belief in a God. It matters not if your faith is strong, it matters not if this God of yours is 'real' for the God will not help, you either choose to defend yourselves or all will die.**"

"God will not let us die."

_-I knew it, he is a close minded imbecile.- _Malek thought. Louis chuckled. Malek sighed. "**Very well, since you will not listen and have chosen to condemn this world on your faith of a God, I will politely request to be allowed off-world. I will not stand around and watch this world die because of one human's foolish decision.**" Malek stated to Hammond.

"My decision has not been made."

"**Your decision has been made Senator Kinsey, I saw it the moment I looked into your eyes. You judge this Stargate programme as an abomination, you judge me as an abomination despite what I have done for you and your species. You choose not to listen to reason. You have condemned the rest of your race to a fate worse than death. Your military will be destroy and your race harvested as hosts and Jaffa. All this will happen because you will choose not to fund this programme, you will condemn all to a fate worse than death for your strong belief in a God. Louis had taught me that all humans were willing to listen and learn but now I know that this is not true. Only a blind man would condemn the lives of billions to death and enslavement on the belief of a God.**" Malek stated. "**You have lost what little respect I've had for you, you are the epitomy of everything wrong with your race…**" Malek turned to Hammond. "**I respectfully dismiss myself from this meeting, I will not stick around to be judged and condemned, nor will I stick around to listen him condemn the human race.**"

"I have not made my decision."

"**Then make it and let us get this meeting over with.**" Malek replied.

"It seems to me that this programme has been the worst thing…." Malek tuned the man out knowing that he would use everything they had explained in the meeting against them. The fool could see no further than his nose. This was what Malek was trying to protect? This man was supposed to be a leader, he was supposed to protect his people and yet he chose his faith over his people. Faith was all well and good, but to place the fate of a world upon the one person's believe that there was a God? What moron put him into power? "I therefore withdraw funding of the facility, from now on the Stargate will be closed."

"**I once more request to leave Earth… I will not watch its downfall.**"

"The Stargate will remain offline, other than to bring the teams home."

"**You are a fool, Senator Kinsey and your people are going to pay for the decision you've made here today. They will suffer and when that day comes I want you to remember who caused it… you and your faith in God. May you be safe in the knowledge that your 'God' will welcome you with open arms whilst your people are tortured and are used as nothing more than cattle.**"

"I do not like your tone."

"**And I do not like you. You are a closed minded fool. You have your eyes open and yet you do not see. You are the prime example of the worst the Tau'ri have to offer.**" Malek told him. "**I will speak to you no more. You do not deserve that honour.**" With this said he receded. Louis glared hatefully at the man and left the room.

"That could have gone better." Jack stated some hours later when he and the rest of SG1 were seated in the control room.

"Sorry but Malek lost control." Louis explained. "I've never seen or felt Malek so angry."

"I don't blame him." Jack replied. "How could that man place the fate of the world at risk because of his faith in God. I'd rather be fighting back then waiting to see if some great holy miracle happened."

"We all would sir."

"Well…I still have the gate address." Daniel input.

"But that would mean…" Sam murmured.

"Defying orders." Jack confirmed.

"I'm willing to do it." Louis stated.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"I'm in." Daniel stated. Jack thought for a moment before agreeing. It took some persuasion but Sam eventually agreed. The group raced to the changing room and got into gear before returning to the control room. They did not need to be worried about being seen since the halls and rooms were empty. They set the gate to dial and raced to the embarkation room. The noise of the gate engaging bought Hammond's attention to them from his office and he immediately demanded they stop but they merely raced through.

Malek knew instantly that they were on a ship. _–What I wouldn't do for masking chemical right now.- _

_What is that?_

_-It is a chemical which can hide the presence of a symbiote. How did you think the Tok'ra hide themselves from the Goa'uld if their playing human slaves? We make it so that the Goa;uld believes our host's are just plain humans and not Tok'ra. This mission will be difficult without it as the Goa'uld may be able to sense me coming. But I have a plan… let's see if it works.-_

_What have you got in mind?_ Louis asked just as the engines burst into life. Malek and Teal'c remained on their feet but Sam, Jack and Daniel went flying. Louis chuckled slightly as Jack loudly complained before focusing back on Malek.

_-This ship is filled with Jaffa? All I would need to do is destroy a parasite from one of the Jaffa's pouch and pretend I was that parasite who took a host in desperation.- _Malek told Louis.

_Not a bad idea. _Louis complimented appreciatively.

_-Why thank you, let's just hope it works.- _Malek told his host.

_It has to. The fate of the Earth depends on our success. _Now that was a sobering thought. Malek took control to take the zat'nik'tel that was being offered. Teal'c was explaining how they worked to the human members of SG1 but Malek was more cautious about the room. It was a glorified storeroom but one that was clearly well used. As if to echo his thoughts they heard the heavy footsteps of approaching Jaffa. They all raced to hiding places and stayed quiet, watching cautiously as the Jaffe placed a great sphere inside the Stargate. _What's that?_

_-A communication orb, there are many variations in size, this one being one of the largest, it acts as a visual telephone. It seems we need to evacuate this room and soon, their planning some meeting in this room and we do not want to be around when that happens.- _Malek stated. He followed the rest of SG1 bringing up their flank as they left the room. _–There is just one thing that concerns me…-_

_What is that?_

_-There may be Tok'ra on this ship, but I have no way to warn them, no way to aid them…Their deaths will be on my hands.-_

_Our hands… unfortunately there is nothing we can do… if we talk to anyone they may betray us and stop our plan._

_-I know… I know.- _Malek replied quietly. Jack led them into a sarcophagus room which was also the bridge. _–We cannot stay here, there is a Goa'uld in there…-_

_So what do we do?_

_-The parasite is still unaware. The sarcophagus induces a healing coma in host and parasite. The machine then un-naturally prolongs the host's life. The Tok'ra believe that the sarcophagus also sucks the good out of us, so the Tok'ra do not use it.-_

_You mean that the machine can turn someone…evil?_

_-It is our belief….yes.- _Malek confirmed as they followed the rest of SG1 out of the room. A little while later they had avoided several patrols and slipped into another room. A room familiar to Malek. _–Their getting the death gliders ready for the invasion.- _Malek told Louis. Jack knew then that they had to stop the ship and ordered C4 to be planted. Jack and Teal'c went to get Klorel but Malek went with Daniel and Sam. _–Here is to hoping I can recognise my familiar Tok'ra and perhaps help them.-_

_We cannot compromise the mission. _

_-I know, beloved but if I do recognise them, I won't be able to live with myself without at least trying to warn them and perhaps save them.- _Malek replied. With Louis's knowledge he helped plant the C4 but for the most part he was an early warning system. He could sense the approach of the Goa'uld. Fortunately those Goa'uld were in the pouches of the Jaffa and the Jaffa could not sense another parasite or symbiote as easily as a host would. They passed by and Malek held his host's breath and made sure to stay some distance from the two humans, if he was found at least the two humans would not be found.

Sam and Daniel led the way down the halls, more footsteps and the three were forced to duck into a room. Unfortunately three Goa'uld's were in the room and they tensed but Sam and Daniel had their guns pointed at them before they could even speak. Malek watched them closely and they watched him knowing he was there. They probably suspected him of being Goa'uld, like he them. Two were male and one was female but it was one male that caught his attention. His face was well built but looked relatively young, his eyes however held deep knowledge and experience. _–He is Gete, his symbiote is Aldwin. Now let us see if the others are also Tok'ra.- _

_How?_

_-You'll see.-_ Malek replied to his host before focusing on Gete. "**Onak sha kree, shel Goa'uld?**" The man's eyes flashed in realisation and Malek waited. _–I've just asked him what God he worships, his answer will reveal all.- _

"**Tal Shal Mak.**" Aldwin demanded.

"**Malek of the Tok'ra.**" Malek replied.

"**You…**"

"**We do not know if this is true…**" One of the unknown Tok'ra told Gete.

"**I was once symbiote to Misha. We were sent on a mission which required that you and I pretend to be Goa'uld mates. In the privacy of our rooms you confessed to me something which I will not say aloud here in our present company. You shocked me with your confession and Misha had to take control for much of the evening. You both laughed at stunning me, the normally reserved symbiote…**" Malek replied.

Realisation flickered in Aldwin's eyes and he nodded. "**Malek, it is good to see you alive, but what happened to Misha?**"

"**I cannot answer that question at this present time, my friend. What I can tell you is that you and all Tok'ra need to evacuate immediately without giving the Goa'uld any warning. Don't let them realise you're leaving.**"

"**Why?**" Aldwin asked.

Malek turned to Sam who hesitated but finally spoke. "We're about to destroy these ships."

"**What?**"

"**It is for the best, Aldwin. If I could I would explain the reasoning behind this move but now is neither the time of place. Are there any more Tok'ra on this ship?**"

"**No we are the only three.**" Aldwin replied.

"**It is dangerous for you to gather like this, what if I had been a Goa'uld**." Malek frowned. "**Looks like the Tok'ra have become slack since I've left…**" Malek murmured. _–No doubt Delek and his associates fault.- _He thought silently. "**It is too dangerous for you to follow us at the moment, but try to get to the death gliders, when the time comes you will need to make a quick escape.**" Malek warned.

"**What do you plan to do?**" Aldwin asked.

"**My host and I have our duty to complete. If we make it out of here alive, I will tell you all I can.**" Malek vowed. "**Now Sam, Daniel the coast is clear but we will not have much time. The Jaffa are talking about two humans they've caught in Klorel's chambers. If they see even one of us Apophis and Klorel will know there is more.**"

"What do we do?" Daniel asked.

"**For now we are safe. We have planted the C4, now we need to see about rescuing Teal'c and Jack. Or rather you humans need to find out how to free Jack and Teal'c. Louis and I will gather as much Intel as we can so we can prevent this situation occurring again.**"

"It is not advisiable to split up."

"**Not for you two, you do not have symbiote strength, I however can simply pretend to be a juvenile Goa'uld who has invaded an intruder… I would not be killed and I would eventually escape. Do not worry Sam. I have done this many times before, get Jack and Teal'c out and safe, I will regroup with you in a few hours by the death glider bay.**" Malek told them.

"**You will need help.**" Aldwin told him. "**We will do what we can. Besides if you have plans to destroy this vessel, we'd all prefer to be near you so we know when and where to escape.**"

Malek nodded agreeably and sent the humans on their way. "**Good luck.**" Malek told them. He turned to the gathered Tok'ra. "**Aldwin, I must ask something of you, something that will make no sense, but I promise there is a reason for what I ask.**"

"**What is it?**"

"**You cannot reveal that I am still alive.**"

"**Why not?**" Aldwin asked incredulously.

"**Because, Aldwin. Ra knew I was on the ship. Knew what I looked like, knew who I was. Misha was a new host, no one knew her face and yet somehow Ra did.**"

"**Are you saying there is a…traitor in the Tok'ra?**"

"**I am saying nothing, my memory is vague since the accident but I can tell you this. Ra knew who Misha was, knew who I was. Until I can remember everything and get to the bottom of it, I cannot return. I will not endanger my host. Promise me you will tell no one of my survival.**"

"**You know what you are asking of me?**" Aldwin exclaimed incredulously.

"**Yes Aldwin. But you know me well. I would not ask this if I did not think the situation was volatile.**" Malek replied.

"**Alright, I'll do it. But I don't like it.**" The two other Tok'ra nodded in agreement both wearing concerned faces at the idea that one of them, someone they trusted could be a traitor. "**Now what do we do?**"

"**I need to gather Intel and create a back up plan.**" Malek explained. "**The humans believe they can blow up these two ships, they normally have sheer dumb luck and succeed but I need to ensure that their plan does not fail.**"

"**Then we need to go to the core of the ship, the crystals there will hold much information.**" Aldwin responded.

"**The humans do not possess the technology to translate the energy on the crystals but with my aid, by Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson may be able to do what their kin cannot.**" Malek replied. "**I will now give control to my host, Louis. If the time comes I will have to behave as a juvenile Goa'uld.**" He warned them before lowering his head and giving Louis control.

_Malek! _Louis complained, annoyed and slightly embarrassed, the man was not comfortable being around Malek's kin since he felt inadequate. Aldwin and Gete would put that right immediately.

_-It is alright my host, they will guide you and I will not be far, if I think for even a moment that we are in danger I will help you, I promise.- _Malek vowed.

"**Hello, Louis. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would let Gete speak to you but we cannot afford to allow our host's to the fore at the moment. Gete however wishes for me to pass on his greetings.**" Aldwin stated warmly. Louis replied with his own greetings. "**Let's move.**"

Aldwin led the way out of the room, the three Tok'ra walked confidently like Goa'uld patrolling the hallways. Louis stuck to the shadows like Malek instructed, the Jaffa they passed did not notice Louis due to their focus being on what they believed to be Gods.

The moment they entered the core room they all relaxed, it was empty. Louis watched attentively as Aldwin…_-No, Aldwin has just given control to Gete.-_

_But you said they won't hand over control whilst they're…_

_-Easily exposed to the Goa'uld, but very few Jaffa come down here and the Goa'uld never bother since they have Jaffa to do the dirty work. Aldwin will retake control if any Jaffa show up.- _

"So how did you and Malek meet?" it was clearly Gete asking as it was a 'host' voice, a normal voice.

"I think that is a conversation best left for another time." Louis replied. "It is not Malek's best memory… he lost Misha much too soon." Louis told Gete. Gete frowned but nodded. _Let's hope the others succeed in freeing Jack and Teal'c._

_-Let us hope.- _Malek replied.

"Here we are, this is all the useful Intel." Gete stated bringing them back to the matter at hand. "Now we just have to hope the humans succeed."

"We'll have to head to the sarcophagus room. We'll know if they've succeeded when we reach there." Louis replied after a few moments.

"That will be dangerous, especially since your dressed as one of the intruders." Gete replied thoughtfully. "Let us listen to the Jaffa gossip first before we make any moves." That turned out to be the best plan as the Jaffa were talking about how they've managed to overcome four human intruders and how they were now in the dungeons. "Right now it would be suspiscious for us to aid them, we will need to plan this carefully."

"Would it…" Louis paused but Malek encouraged him to continue. "What if you merely wandered the halls nearby to the dungeons? Would anyone ask questions?"

"No, they would not question a Goa'uld, their attention would be on us and you can slip past to the dungeons." Gete replied with a smile.

"We'll distract them, Gete you go with Louis and free the others." One of the unknown Tok'ra finally spoke. Gete nodded and let them leave first before leading Louis out. This time Louis saw the change as Gete bowed his head and Aldwin came to the fore.

The two other Tok'ra were instantly drawing attention and Aldwin and Louis were able to slip by unseen. The journey was easy enough but then they came across an elderly Jaffa. Brai'tac. "He is safe Aldwin, this is Brai'tac, Teal'cs teacher and friend."

"Teal'c?"

"A rebel Jaffa who is on our team." Louis replied. "A good friend and a loyal comrade." He added at Aldwin's repulsed look. The Tok'ra nodded but still looked sceptical. "Brai'tac." Louis greeted.

"Ah, Louis and Malek, was it? You should not have come here. Who is it with you?"

"He is a fellow Tok'ra, Brai'tac, a friend." Louis reassured, Aldwin nodded.

"Very well, you can both help, the more men the better. Let's hope your Tok'ra friend can hold his own." Brai'tac replied. He then entered the cell where the four humans planned to ambush them, that was easily overcome and the four humans were relieved to see them. Brai'tac then decided to drop a bombshell. They had killed Klorel but he had placed Skaara's body into the sarcophagus, 'to buy them more time.' The Jaffa then led them back to Klorel's room taking out several Jaffa on the way. The two Tok'ra, one Jaffa and three humans stayed behind and listened to their voices. At the sound of gun fire they retaliated.

A look through the window showed they had arrived on Earth. Brai'tac intended to crash the ship with Apophis's but the Jaffa snuck up on them taking them by surprise. The fight was quick and they were successful but Daniel was hit. "Go, I'm not going to make it out of here."

"**Yes you are.**" Malek replied. "**We are now close enough to Earth to use it as the starting point of a gate address. If we can get you to the chaapa'ai we can make it off this ship before it goes. Go Jack, we'll be fine.**" Jack nodded and Brai'tac beamed them to Apophis's ship leaving Malek, Aldwin and Daniel behind. Malek helped Daniel to his feet. "**Aldwin we have only one chance to do this, if you can call the other two back to the store-room.**" Aldwin nodded and pulled out a device.

The three of them raced through the ship shooting any enemies that popped up. They were quickly joined by the two Tok'ra, but it was not meant to be. Jaffa caught up to them and the two Tok'ra bravely chose to cover their rears and protect them. Daniel activated the gate and as they jumped through they saw the two Tok'ra fall. Malek murmured a silent prayer as they landed on the other side and the gate disengaged. "**We lost two good Tok'ra this day.**" Malek stated out loud. "**But they died bravely protecting friends and family as we made our escape.**" He added. "**I will never forget what they did for us this day.**" Aldwin nodded murmuring his own prayers.

"**I cannot stay, I must report this to the council. But before I go can you tell me anything of what has happened?**"

"**It would be inadvisable for me to do so my friend. Just know that I'm safe and well, when the time comes I will reveal myself to the Tok'ra and I hope to re-join my brethren. Until that day comes I must not exist. But you may tell Martouf and Lantash, but only when it is safe and quiet, with no one listening. Other than that, tell no one else, not even the council… if there is a traitor it is highly likely he or she will be a member of the council. Why they wished me dead I do not know, until I do I cannot return.**"

"**I'm sorry to hear that… I hope to see you again soon.**" Aldwin replied quietly embracing Louis. The two men hugged, clapping each other on the back. "**And I would like to get to know Louis as well. We would like to get to know Louis.**" Aldwin added after a few moments, no doubt after having received a lecture from Gete. Malek chuckled and told Daniel to turn away whilst Aldwin dialled. The two symbiotes hugged again clearly not wanting to part but Malek knew now was not the time to return.

Daniel dialled the gate afterwards and allowed Malek to keep his silence. Earth received them gratefully, in fact many of the soldiers cheered which confirmed that Jack and the rest of the team, including the Jaffa had succeeded. It was only a few hours later however that they returned. They had to be rescued by Earth's primitive shuttles. Louis was relieved to see them and greeted them warmly.

Brai'tac did not stay long, having to return to Chu'lak, Teal'c and his teacher shared fond farewells before watching the elderly Jaffa leave. Malek and Teal'c shared a look of regret and fondness, clearly not all that willingly to part with their friends. Malek gave Louis control and sighed softly in their head. _–I already miss my friend, but I know that we shall meet again.- _He told Louis. _–Aldwin and Gete liked you, you know. They said they wanted to get to know you. You will get along with them… like…you humans have weird sayings. Do you really say 'like a house on fire'? What is the purpose of this 'metaphor'? Actually never mind… I don't want to know.- _Louis chuckled and just like that, the world was 'right' again. Malek may miss his family but he had Louis and that was most important.

* * *

A/N: More translations: Found these on …not sure if their exactly right but I'll use these..

Onak sha kree, shel Goa'uld – What God do you worship? Tok'ra password.

Goach, sha kree, lo Goa'uld – Tok'ra password response

Tal Shal Mak roughly translates to identify yourself.

Hmm…I'm unsure about this chapter… I'll leave it up to you my lovely readers to decide if this chapter is good.


	14. Partner in Crime

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking."** I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Partner in Crime

"Get to the stargate!" Louis yelled. "Move out, everybody move NOW!" He cried. Malek helped by increasing the volume of his voice so it would be heard by all. The natives were screaming as they ran, death gliders were raining fire down on them all. Louis pushed all that passed him giving them more energy to move faster and away from the immediate area. A man fell before them and Louis raced to help him._ –Leave him… he is Goa'uld.- _

_How can you be sure? He could be Tok'ra._

_-Now would be a very unwise time to bring unknown symbiotes to the SGC, he would be taken to a hospital where he could endeavour to escape. It is much more beneficial to leave him where he lies.-_

_We can't do that._

_-Very well.- _Malek replied with a long suffering sigh. _–Save him and put him under armed escort but heed my warning this man IS Goa'uld.- _

_How can you be sure?_

_-I just know.-_

_A gut feeling?_

_-Something like that.- _Malek watched as Louis helped get the man onto a stretcher. "Keep him under guard and do not lower your guard, this one has a symbiote… We do not yet know if he is Goa'uld or Tok'ra." Louis told the medics before ushering them on. _–You can save no one else, if we do not go through the gate now, we never can… the death glider will destroy it.-_Sure enough as Louis looked up they could see the Glider racing straight for the gate. "Everyone get to the gate now!" Louis cried, he picked up a child that lay crying over her mother's body and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They landed hard on the other side of the gate and Louis landed with his back to the metal to protect the child in his arms.

As soon as the child was handed over to the medics Malek took control and approached Sam, he grabbed her and disarmed her before she could even blink. "Louis! What is the meaning of this, release Major Carter at once!"

"**She is not Major Carter.**" Malek informed Hammond. "**She too has a symbiote on her just as one of the men who was sent through under guard.**"

"Yes I was informed of that man, are you sure Major Carter is a host?"

"**Yes I can feel it inside her.**" Malek confirmed. He released the now disarmed Tau'ri into the waiting soldier's arms. "**The one that now dwells inside Major Samantha Carter, I want you to answer this question. Onak sha kree, shel Goa'uld?**"

"**Goach, sha kree, lo Goa'uld.**"

"**You are Tok'ra?**"

"**As are you.**" The symbiote replied. "**State your name.**"

"**I am Malek of the Tok'ra. You are.**"

"**Jolinar of Malkshur. It is good to see you well Malek, there are many that have missed you amongst the Tok'ra.**" She stated. "**But alas, now is not the time for reunion, I have done something foolish. I have taken your Samantha Carter against her will, I thought that she had offered but now she tells me she was just delivering CPR. Still she has been most kind to me and accepting of what I am, I was relieved to hear you've survived but that you desire not to return to the Tok'ra at this time. But now I know why. There is a traitor amongst the Tok'ra and they want you and I dead. Why is this?**"

"**I do not know.**" Malek replied. "**Please release her, I take full responsibility if she tries anything.**" The soldiers holding Sam hesitated but finally released her after a nod from Hammond. "**We have much to discuss. General Hammond, I know that you have a priority to question Sam and Jolinar but I wish to request some time with them alone if I can. We have much to discuss and much of it refers to the privacy of the Tok'ra, be assured that anything of great importance will be told to you by me and my host.**"

"You may use your private quarters. However she must be bought to the briefing room as soon as possible. We will monitor the other unknown symbiote and find out what…"

"**He is ashrak, sent to kill me by Cronus.**" Jolinar informed. "**It would be wise on your part to kill him before he wakes.**"

"**That is not how they do things here, Jolinar. I will explain everything soon.**" Malek replied to her. "**I would suggest moving him to a high security cell and not lowering your guard. An ashrak will kill his current host and take another if he has the chance… inside the host's body will be a device used to cause extreme pain for host and symbiote… it is a humiliating death used to kill pathetic Goa'uld and the despised Tok'ra. The device should be destroyed so it cannot be used.**" Malek informed. "**Now, General Hammond, forgive me but I must speak to Jolinar and Sam in privacy, I mean no rudeness on my part.**"

Hammond was surprisingly understanding and nodded with a warm smile. "Of course Malek, however I must insist on an armed escort. They will be stationed outside of your door so if Jolinar does try something we will know."

"**Of course, I would expect nothing less.**" Malek replied before turning to Jolinar. "**Come.**" He told her and led her from the embarkation room. The journey was made in silence since Jolinar did not want to say anything in front of the humans. The moment they were near Malek and Louis's chambers the guards immediately stood either side of the door. Malek opened the door and signalled Jolinar in before stepping inside himself and closing the door. "**Do you wish for a drink?**" Malek asked. "**We do not have much, but they have water, juice and warm beverages. I prefer teas and warm chocolate myself but please take a look.**"

"**Sam prefers a beverage called… coffee… may I try this drink?**"

"**It would be inadvisable, the drink 'coffee' is made up of caffeine… which badly affects the body.**" Malek replied.

"**Ah.**" Jolinar replied. "**So you have restricted your host from this drink, yet you can easily negate the drinks affects…**"

_What? _Louis asked, voice deceptively quiet. Malek winced and glared at Jolinar who merely smirked. _Malek… Is what she saying true?_

_-Perhaps.-_

_Perhaps is not an answer! _Louis growled. _You…you banned me from my favourite drink and all this time you could just have negated its effects! You will pay for this Malek! You are going to make this up to me. You can start by making both Sam and I cups of coffee!_

_-But Louis…-_

_No buts! _Louis growled. Malek sighed and shook his head with an amused sigh but obediently made the demanded drinks. The two symbiotes sat as they took sips from the hot beverages. _Much better… much, much better. _Louis thought with a smile, Malek smiled as well pleased that whilst Louis would hold this over him for a long time, Louis was not angry with him, rather he was amused. Placing the drink down and turned his eyes to Jolinar. "**Now Jolinar, I will begin with my tale… much of what I will tell you I am not proud of, but as you can see my host and I are… well I will explain in time.**" Malek told her as she too placed her drink down and relaxed against the back of the chair she sat on. "**I was sent on a mission to infiltrate Ra's ship.**"

"**Yes I remember, it was the worst mission imaginable.**" Jolinar replied.

"**It was indeed the worst mission imaginable.**" Malek replied. "**I do not completely understand what I am about to tell you for I'm not entirely sure if I believe what I remember. I remember it all to the tiniest detail and yet I sometimes find parts where I have forgotten… You see Jolinar, I remember going on Ra's ship but then my next memory is being in a Goa'uld larvae room. It is almost if something happened between my arrival on his ship to the time I was in the Goa'uld room. But one thing keeps popping up in my head…**"

"**There is a traitor… you were betrayed. But I will tell you what I know in a few moments.**"

"**Yes, I felt as if I was betrayed. I have a feeling in my heart as it pulses, as if there was someone who…hurt me or betrayed me.**" Malek told her. "**But I cannot remember who or why. What I can tell you is what follows next. I was taken to the room to be removed from Misha. Ra knew I was Tok'ra and wanted to replace me with one of his children, 'I' would become a traitor to you. Unfortunately or rather fortunately for myself the humans, the Tau'ri came to Ra's home world and set up a bomb. This bomb went off inside the ship and gradually killed everyone. As the initial wave hit the ship, glass shattered and things exploded. The Jaffa guards guarding us were killed instantly and Misha was badly wounded, there was however another in the room. My new host, Louis. I was ready to die with Misha but Misha could see the Goa'uld larvae desperately squirming around the floor heading for her and him. Misha would not be host, for it was too late, but it was not too late for Louis. She begged for me to save him, so I did.**"

"**You did a very honourable thing.**" Jolinar replied.

"**Louis did not think so at this time. For he was unconscious, he saw me as nothing more than a Goa'uld and I do not blame him. I took control against his will and helped us escape. I could not return through the gate however and asked him to make a choice. Accept me as a symbiote or I would commit suicide. He chose to keep me. At first it was because I told him I could eventually be removed but over time we have blended so deeply, become such good friends that now he has chosen to keep me forever.**" Malek told her. "**However my host is loyal to these humans, but the human's loyalty is difficult to keep, they dislike difference and they dislike us for what we are. I have gradually earned their trust but you will most likely be a target for them now, particularly the government officials who would love to get their hands on a symbiote to 'experiment' on.**"

Jolinar winced at the thought and nodded. "**Sam has told me as much and has shown her memories of your missions together. I can understand your loyalty to these people, they may be primitive but they are also strong and adaptable. Perhaps they can be allies in the future.**"

"**I hope so too. However many will disagree, especially the human politicians, Delek and a few other Tok'ra.**"

"**Their opinions would be noted but politely ignored.**"Jolinar replied with a smirk. "**Samantha has shown how valuable her people are, I would be a fool to ignore it, with two council members on the human's side, they will realise that the humans are valuable.**" Jolinar informed him. "**However I must now tell you my tale. I was sent to infiltrate Cronus and just like you I was betrayed but before I left the Tok'ra base, I saw something else. I had to pass Cordesh's quarters to leave the base and I happened to glance inside his room to see he had a device in his hands. He has a communication device Malek. He informed Cronus of me, I did not realise at first but the way Cronus looked at me revealed it all to me. Cordesh is the traitor, however if we just walk in and confront him he will reveal the bases location to whatever Goa'uld is listening… if he hasn't already. I have been on the run for almost a year, the ashrak following me has come close to killing me several times. I lost Rosha. I was forced to take a male host to hide from the hunter… but I should have realised the hunter was closer than I imagined for he killed everyone in an attempt to find me… but now… now I can get my own back on the one who betrayed me. We both have new hosts, the problem is the Tok'ra will know that they are hosts. If we are the only ones missing Cordesh will add all the clues together.**"

Jolinar's head bowed and Sam took control. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Malek. "I can finally understand now. The bond… it is still new but it feels…incredible." She told Malek, Malek smiled. "I have a suggestion, Jolinar has shown me quite a bit including this…'masking chemical'? Could it be synthesised somehow?"

"**I have considered it.**" Malek replied. "**But it would be extremely difficult. I am not a scientist and whilst I do monitor experiments I do not know much about how to synthesise the chemical.**"

"**But I could.**" Jolinar replied. "**With Samantha's help I will make it. We may be able to sneak into the Tok'ra base and finally stop Cordesh for once and for all.**"

"**I look forward to it, my friend. Now… I will request that your quarters be near mine and I will also ask General Hammond to ask the president to extend his protection onto you as well. However Colonel Mayebourne or another pathetic lackey will demand to interrogate you, but I'm sure you can handle that.**"

"**Yes I'm sure…**" Jolinar stopped mid-sentence and focused inwards for some moments before focusing back on Malek. "**Forgive me, but Sam has now just realised that we have mates.**" She informed Malek, Malek chuckled. "**Now once I have met with the officials I have met and certified I am who I claim to be, I will aid with making the masking fluid, if they allow us to make it.**"

"**I will of course inform Hammond that until this business is resolved, that I will be remaining nearby. You will also have to give Sam more control, they must see that Sam is free and willing.**" Malek instructed her. "**Now, I will escort you to the briefing room. I may not be allowed to accompany you inside but I will not stray far.**" He promised her. She nodded before giving control back to Sam. Sam smiled warmly at Malek but said no more as Malek led them from his quarters . Hammond was waiting for them when they arrived and indicated for Sam to follow him into his office after instructing Malek to wait outside. Malek took a seat at the large briefing table and focused inwards.

_-I apologise if I have upset you.-_

_No, I'm annoyed. _Louis replied. _But not upset… we've both had to make compromises since joining and I've learned to live without coffee. I know you don't like it so I won't demand we have it, but it would have been nice if you told me a cup now and then would not have done any harm._

_-Now you know and I will not complain about a rare cup of coffee.- _Malek replied tuning out the private conversation between Jolinar, Sam and Hammond, it was not his place to know what was said until they confided in him. _–Sam accepted Jolinar fairly quickly.- _Malek thought astounded, amused and relieved.

_She had us as an example. She has grown to accept you and learn that the Tok'ra bond with the host's with love and not with force._

_-Yes I suppose you're right but the way Jolinar took her as a host, I was expecting…'backlash' from it all.-_

_They must have had a serious conversation as we led them from the embarkation room to our quarters. _Louis replied. _Sam must have been more open to Jolinar's explanation and Jolinar learning you were alive and well must have willingly listened to what Sam had to say. However we can never know what was said, we can only know that it helped resolve the situation._

_-Yes, indeed and that is all that matters. However, I believe it would be extremely wise to watch them and monitor them just to be sure all is well. After all we only have Jolinar and Sam's word that Jolinar is who she says she is. I'm sure Sam would not say she was Jolinar unless it was true but we must be absolutely certain.- _Malek told his host. _–One of a symbiote's abilities is to sound like their host.-_

_You mean you can stop your voice…'echoing'. _

_-Yes but we do not do this. The Goa'uld like the way it makes them sound more powerful but the Tok'ra prefer it as a difference between host and symbiote. It shows who is speaking and also shows that the bond is mutual and the host body is being shared fairly. We only speak as the host if we need to and the need has never arose as far as I am aware.- _

_Sam would never allow…_

_-If Sam is unwilling she would have no say… However I believe they are speaking the truth, I know that this is Jolinar, do not ask how, I believe it is a.. a 'gut instinct'. We can trust her.- _

_I believe that too, but you are right, we will monitor them just as everyone else no doubt will. _Louis replied. _ However they will also need support, everyone will be judging them, it will be up to us to make them feel at home._

_-Indeed-. _Malek replied proudly. Louis was astounding him more and more often with his open mindedness. The host had come a long way from the close minded man Malek had taken as a host. _–Now, let us lay these doubts to rest, we will watch but we will not judge.-_

_There is not much else to do, SG1 has been sent off without us, again. _Louis complained. _It feels like we're laid off the team whenever something happens._

_-No, Mer Prinekh, they keep us behind because they need our expertise. If we were to return to the Tok'ra base and get accepted back into the fold the same would happen there. My duties consisted of running the base, making sure we had enough supplies, enough room and that everyone was safe. I rarely had missions, instead I was giving missions to others.-_

_So when we finally go 'home' we will be trapped in the base?_

_-You would call the base home?- _Malek asked ignoring his host's question.

_It is your home, so it is mine as well. I just hope I can regularly visit Earth and go home for vacations. _Louis told Malek.

_-We will make time.- _Malek vowed. _–Many Tok'ra go on vacations to their host's home worlds, we would be no different. I promise you this. Thank you for choosing to stay at the Tok'ra base. I would have willingly stayed with the SGC, in fact I was planning to.-_

_You've had to make a lot of compromises for me it is only fair I do the same, besides it is not like I'd be saying good bye to Earth forever. _Louis replied.

_-I would never ask that of you.- _Malek promised. _–But let us not make these decisions hastily, let us see what the future brings.- _Malek instructed as Jolinar and General Hammond finally emerged from the office. "**General Hammond.**" Malek greeted.

"The decision has been made, the President has offered protection but he will not supply it until she has had an interview. Colonel Mayebourne is being sent with several escorts. They will question you both to ensure Jolinar and Major Carter are trustworthy. Until then you will both have to remain on base. Malek, you are in charge of Jolinar and Major Carter, you will ensure their safety and their co-operation until the decision is made." General Hammond instructed before turning to Jolinar. "You will comply with Major Ferretti's and Malek's orders until a decision is made."

"**I will comply.**" Jolinar confirmed before giving control to Sam. "We'll do as told sir. Don't worry about us." Sam vowed.

"I will make them as comfortable as possible." Louis promised. "I've already asked that their quarters be near mine and Malek's so if they require anything we are nearby." General Hammond nodded in approval and dismissed them.

"They're not going to trust me straight away are they?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Sam, it is not you, it is Jolinar they doubt. Malek has given his word but they won't trust Jolinar until she proves she is who she really says she is. Malek informed me that symbiotes have the ability to pretend to be their hosts, they can simulate the host voice to make it seem like the host is in control. I do not believe Jolinar is doing this but I'm sure that the others are concerned that Jolinar is not giving you control." Louis told her.

"I can assure you that that is not happening. I've accepted Jolinar." Sam told them. "Having Malek around helped me. The bond you two have, it is amazing. I hope Jolinar and I will have a bond like yours."

"I am sure you will, the Tok'ra love their host's with all they have. Jolinar will come to care deeply for you as you will her." Louis replied. "And do not worry, Malek and I do not doubt you but our duty is to ensure your safety and compliance."

"I understand." Sam replied. "Jolinar does not like it but she understands to. We're both thankful that you believe and trust us."

"Hey, I know what it was like when everyone doubted me." Louis told her, "You've got me, so you won't have to go through what I went through. I know that doesn't mean a lot since everyone else will be suspicious of you but I hope you'll take comfort from it."

"**She is grateful for your support.**" Jolinar replied taking control. Louis nodded and allowed Malek to retake control. The symbiote smiled at Jolinar before leading the way. "**There are many people that have missed you, Malek. Including Delek, Martouf and Aldwin.**"

Malek snorted. "**I'm sure Delek has missed me. But he is probably eager to take my seat among the council.**"

"**Delek may be many things, he may be cruel, sadistic, heartless, but he truly cares for you. Why can either of you not see how much you care for each other.**"

"**It is too late. I have found another that cares deeply for me and my host.**"

"**What? Malek can you truly not see! Are you blind? Delek loves you.**"

Malek ignored her and opened the doors to her new quarters. "**This is your new home for now, Major Carter will tell you what you need and help you adjust, if you have any questions I am next door.**"

"**You're not staying?**" Jolinar asked.

"**As much as I would like to catch up with what has been happening with the Tok'ra, now is not the time. My host and I would like to catch up with some other issues that we have over-looked. We will talk later.**" Malek told Jolinar before turning around and leaving.

_You just wanted to get away. Does the mention of Delek's name upset you that much? Do you still love him?_

_-I won't deny it.- _Malek confessed. _–I do love him, have always loved him. Our love has existed for many hundreds of years. It always felt like it was meant to be, we were always together. But now, I wonder, I like to think he cared for me and my host's but he became so cold. I love him, but he does not love me and I will not cling to a long dead relationship.-_

_Jolinar says it is not long dead. Delek still loves you._

_-She's wrong. The Delek I knew and loved is long gone. I have come to care for Feodore and I do love the Greek, but past loves are…difficult to get over, especially since we have loved each other for so long.- _Malek replied. _–But be assured that my feelings will not damage what we have with Feodore, they will fade.-_

_I am not worried about that. _Louis replied stubbornly. _I'm worried about you. If I had known getting into another relationship…_

_-No. Louis. I encouraged it and I still do. Feodore is good for you. Good for us.- _Malek reassured. _–Delek is in the past, Feodore is our future.- _Malek stated. _–I do however need some time, I love Feodore but I still love Delek too. I'm not over that traitorous symbiote, I just need time to get over him.-_

_I'm no expert but love isn't something you just get over. _Louis replied. _You need to confront Delek, Malek. You need to end it. Your questioning why Delek did what he did and until Delek answers for his actions you will always doubt. _

_-When did you become so wise?- _

_Since you taught me to open my eyes, Malek. I know you love Feodore, I feel what you feel but you need Delek to talk to you, to tell you why he has done what he has done. Until the other Tok'ra answers to his actions, you will always be confused and unsure. You need answers, you need closure._

_-You're right. I guess I already knew what I needed to do but I guess I didn't want to hear what he had to say. However you are right. I needed to hear what he has to say for this all to be over.- _Malek replied. _–I will have to confront Delek as soon as I can return to the Tok'ra safely.-_

_Malek? _Louis asked questioningly. Malek stayed quiet sending encouragement. _I don't quite understand something. Your memories are fine and yet…_

_-For some reason some of my memories are distorted. I don't understand why Louis, I was not damage when I lost Misha, yet for some reason I am suffering from some sort of mild amnesia. It is as if my memories are intact but there are some memories that are buried, forgotten and they are just now rising to the surface.-_

_How did you know there was a traitor?_

_-I didn't at first, I suspected but now I feel it strongly. There is a traitor and every fibre of my being is saying that it is true, my instincts are telling me that one of my brothers or sisters has betrayed not only me but all our brethren. I wished it wasn't so, I wish I could say I was wrong, but having Jolinar here confirmed it. You see Louis, Jolinar is as old as Egeria, in fact she was originally Goa'uld, she betrayed her heritage to join us. Her words carry much weight for when she speaks all Tok'ra listen as if Egeria herself has spoken. She knew our queen better than anyone.-_

_She is precious to the Tok'ra?_

_-Yes, she is old and wise, but most importantly she is all we have left of Egeria.- _Malek confirmed. _–it seems that someone is trying to kill off the highest ranking Tok'ra. Several Tok'ra councillors have died for one reason or another but we never suspected… One of our own or perhaps a rebellion is rising amongst the Tok'ra and trying to replace the council with themselves or their most trusted lap dogs. I was very well respected amongst my kin and I often spoke against my fellow council members and tried to make them see reason. It is understandable that I and Jolinar would be the traitors first targets.-_

_So now that you are supposedly dead and Jolinar is missing, who is next?_

_-I suspect that the traitor will lay low for a while. Two high ranking members have vanished in the past few years, they will have to be patient unless they want the council to suspect what is truly going on. One thing we symbiote's have is unending patience.- _Malek replied.

_That means you have to locate the traitor and reveal him without exposing yourself of Jolinar._

_-Yes, if he senses we are alive he will rush his next plans and probably reveal the base and the Tok'ra to our enemies, we will have to find the traitor carefully.- _Malek replied proudly. _–Jolinar will create the masking chemical and when the time comes we will return to the base and find the traitor. Until then we will have to carry on as normal. Everything has to be in place before we make our move.- _Malek warned.

_So until then, business as normal?_

_-Yes.- _Malek confirmed.

_Problem is that SG1 is off base on a mission and neither Sam or I will be allowed off base for a little while. So what do we do?_

_-Well for now we can train in the gym, help with translations and you can get to know a fellow Tok'ra and get comfortable to talking to another symbiote.- _Malek replied. _–Jolinar will of course wish to learn more about the Tau'ri and about what she's missed. She will also want help in the lab creating the masking chemical, we can help in any way we please, whether we become the test subject or merely work as assistants.-_

It turned out that they had become the test subjects. Malek stubbornly told Jolinar that his life was more expendable then here and would not listen to her suggesting otherwise. Eventually Jolinar surrendered and allowed Malek and Louis to test the masking fluid. Most of the time it ended with Malek having to heal himself or slipping into unconsciousness. Doctor Fraiser was unimpressed but General Hammond could see the value of their research and permitted it as long as the doctor was in attendance.

SG1 returned some time later and Louis met them in the embarkation room. He had been sleeping, allowing Malek to heal them so he had not been aware they had been prisoners on an alien world. When he had heard he was determined to visit them, Malek was all too willing to allow this as it was Malek himself that needed healing, not his host. Louis pretended to be aloof, demanding a mission report but Malek could sense his host's need to know they were safe. For some reason Louis felt responsible for his team, not that Malek was complaining, it was an admirable trait.

Jack was surprisingly amiable as he met Sam and Jolinar. he embraced Sam and greeted Jolinar before reporting to the briefing room. He even listened to Jolinar and answered her questions as they retold what happened during their imprisonment. The woman they bought with them listened attentively and both Jolinar and Malek shared looks. They would have to watch Linea.

Their suspicions came to pass not a few hours later, both were in the lab, Sam was showing Linea how to use a computer. Linea knocked out Sam's assistant with a device but Malek quickly stopped the woman from doing the same with them. Jolinar slipped the device off and pocketed it to have a look at later before handing the elderly woman to the security guards. It was decided that she was too dangerous to remain on Earth, God forbid if the 'authorities' got hold of her. So she was sent on her way. Malek and Jolinar knew they would hear from her again but for now they let her pass from their minds.

"Well, well, two parasites joined together in one small room full of dangerous chemicals." Jolinar sneered before controlling her expression and turning around to face their unwanted visitor.

"**Hmm, look what the cat dragged in.**" Malek answered. "**It seems the president hasn't thoroughly reprimanded you properly, for you still speak to us, earth's allies with such disrespect.**" Malek continued. "**However now is not the time to deal with pathetic feuds. Ask your questions and leave.**"

"I will interview you, alone."

"**Not alone, the president has sent some military personnel to ensure that our rights as allies are not disrespected.**" Malek told the obnoxious human. "**Until General Hammond has confirmed that they have arrived and are in place, you will not be permitted to speak to either of us.**"

"How dare you…"

"**I dare because I know what you will try to achieve if I do not ensure my comrades and my safety. We have proven our worth but you'd rather see us ripped from our hosts and experimented on in a lab. Until we have protection I will not leave my comrades side.**" Malek retorted.

"You will do as told."

"**No, we are not obligated to. Why were you sent? You are incompetent.**" Malek retorted. "**The president has already offered Jolinar the same protection he has given me, you will treat us with respect or this conversation ends before it even began.**" Malek informed the arrogant human. _–Doesn't the man get a hint? Or do I need to spell it out for him?-_

_Do not rise to the bait that is what he wants. He wants to have fuel on you so he can paint you in a bad light and get what he wants._

_-Us in a lab under a knife.- _Malek thought with a shudder. _–Do not worry Louis I will not respond to this fool.- _He assured his host as he watched Mayebourne go red with embarrassment and rage.

"Ah, I see you found them." Jack called out as he entered the room, he glared at the soldier who had escorted Mayebourne directly to Malek and Jolinar before stepping in between the human and two Tok'ra. "Malek, the military guards have arrived to protect Jolinar and you during the interview. Their setting up in the interview room, I'll lead you down there."

"**Thank you Colonel O'Neill, I was just informing our guest of our needs, he seems to think we do not need to protect ourselves from him and yet he continues to call us parasites.**" Malek told Jack smirking as Mayebourne literally shivered with rage. _–He knows he can't retaliate without Jack reporting him or us retaliating.-_

_We have to be careful if we nurse the rage he has he may try something in the future._

_-Yes, I will be careful but until he learns not to insult us we can never be friendly with each other.- _Malek replied. _–However, if he is amiable to us, I will be amiable to him.- _

_You know that he will not be amiable. But we must prove we are better than him. We should rise above his insults and taunting. He wants us to react and the more arrogant and angry we act, the more he has us. We are better than him, superior. Act it. Don't let his childish insults affect us, if he calls you a parasite merely shrug it off for his opinion does not matter. He is biased and cannot see no further than his nose._

_-But I am not a parasite.-_

_No you're not, but his opinion of you doesn't matter, during the interview remind him that you are not a parasite, act offended but not angry, because in the end the authorities don't matter. The only thing that matters is that your comrades know who you are and what you are. These 'superiors' that sit behind desks and haven't even seen the stargate, never mind travelled through it think they have the right to judge. They don't but the best thing to do is humour them because unfortunately they have the money and money equals power._

_-I will try to be calmer.- _Malek promised as he joined General Hammond and Jack in the room that looked into the interview room. Louis had explained the function of the glass, how it resembled mirror on one side but was transparent on the other. Malek had thought it strange but ingenious. Now he could use it to watch over his comrade as she was interviewed. By the end Malek realised he had nothing to worry about, Mayebourne tried to insult her bur Jolinar was quick and easily turned the insults back onto Mayebourne.

Jolinar emerged feeling smug if the expression on her face was anything to go by and now it was Malek's turn. Malek strolled in and gracefully took the seat across from Mayebourne. "Major Ferretti and Malek of the Tok'ra have just sat before me." Mayebourne stated for the recording tape player on the table. "Now, Major Ferretti, or is it Malek?"

"**I, Malek of the Tok'ra, am currently in control.**" Malek stated to the tape.

"Very well Malek. Tell me how Jolinar came to be inside of Major Samantha Carter."

"**I was not present during the joining, for my host and I were aiding the evacuees. However I knew that she was a host when I stepped back into the SGC via the gate. Through her joining with Major Carter, she became aware of who I was and informed me of who she was. I did not trust her immediately but after a few questions I was insured that it was her. We spoke for a short while privately so I could assess if that was the truth.**"

"And did she prove that she was who she claims she was."

"**Yes, I am certain that she is Jolinar.**"

"How can you be sure? After all there is no physical proof of what you are claiming. Are you defending her simply because she is another of your kind?"

"**I find this question insulting.**" Malek replied. "**Do you simply defend a criminal who murdered hundreds of people just because he is human?**"

"That is not a relative question, answer the one asked."

"**It is indeed a relative question. For the Goa'uld are murderers, I would not defend a Goa'uld just as you would not defend a mass murderer of your own kind. I would not claim Jolinar is not who she says she is unless I was sure she was Tok'ra. During our conversations Major Carter has been given regular control and spoken for herself that is how I know she is who she says she is.**"

"But that is not absolutely proof."

"**I suppose not, but I can only give my guarantees that she is who she says she is.**" Malek replied.

"And if your guarantees are not enough?"

"**Then you can ignore them, but my record and my host's record proves that we are trustworthy. I have never done anything to endanger your planet or your people, in fact I've done everything I can to protect you and your world. But if my word means so little then it is your prerogative to interrogate and try to find out for yourself. But as you have said there is no proof, no evidence, you can only trust our word.**"

"And if your word is not enough."

"**Then clearly you either have no trust in myself and my host, or you need physical proof which you will not have. You only have the words of myself, Louis, Jolinar and Sam to go by and if that is not enough there is nothing else we can do. We can only try and prove to you and your superiors that we speak truth.**"

"Louis has yet to give us his word." Mayebourne commented, his gaze flicking to the military guards standing nearby the wall.

Malek lowered his head and allowed Louis forward. "For the sake of the tape I now introduce myself as Major Louis Ferretti, the host to Malek of the Tok'ra. I confirm Malek's words. Jolinar is of the Tok'ra. She is trustworthy." Louis told Mayebourne. "If my word is not enough, I do not understand the reason for this interview."

"It is to determine whether Jolinar is trustworthy."

"Yet when my symbiote has told you she is indeed trustworthy, you doubted his word." Louis replied. "Malek is the best one to ask for he knows Jolinar, they are comrades, brothers in arms and yet you doubt his word."

"I apologise if you've been led to believe that I do not trust Malek's words." Mayebourne replied not at all sorry for his continued behaviour. "However you must understand that my superiors are finding it difficult to trust a creature, particularly one that latches onto human minds and can take control."

"And Malek has proven that he will not take control against my will and has proven he is trustworthy. I do not understand why your superiors are so hesitant, Malek has saved this planet and our lives many times has that not proven him worthy of your respect and trust?" Louis asked.

"It is not as simple as that."

"I am sure it is not." Louis replied. "However I find this whole situation overly complicated. I understand that you need reassurances since she is another alien in a human on this world, but the only reassurance I can give is my word. I know my word is not enough but that is all that can be given. Will I be permitted to leave now? I have nothing else to give you."

"You may leave until I next request your presence."

Louis nodded to the man politely and quickly left. _See, give him nothing and he will behave more amiably. _

_-Let's just see how long this lasts.- _Malek commented doubtfully as Jolinar met them with a hug, thankful for Malek defending her. Malek smiled warmly and accompanied her and Sam to the cafeteria. Jolinar immediately picked out a ridiculous amount of meals wanting to learn about all the food Earth had to offer. Malek however was not hungry and neither was Louis, instead Malek sipped a can of coke and listened to Jolinar excitedly talking about the raspberry jelly.

_I wonder what Mayebourne is after? _Louis asked quietly after a few moments.

_-I do not know, but I think he hoped he could get his hands on Jolinar but now the president has extended his protection to her the fool is at a loss.- _Malek replied. _–Now he is trying to get us to react negatively whilst pretending to be amiable and polite. It is as you say he wishes for me or Jolinar to become violent and prove him right, that we are dangerous.- _Malek thought after a few moments.

_You did not give him the satisfaction. _Louis replied proudly.

_-No, I took your advice. I should know what to do by now since I am part of the council but being referred to as an it, as a creature really gets me mad.- _

_Yes and he knows that. _Louis replied. _He is trying to get you to rise to the bait. _

_-I bet he is ranting inside his puny little mind because we did not give him the satisfaction.- _Malek stated with amusement, Louis merely chuckled at Malek's humour. Jolinar either did not mind or did not notice Malek ignoring her unintentionally.

The following days were filled with pretty much the same thing. They woke up, did the morning routine, eat, spent time in the lab, eat lunch, got interrogated by Mayebourne and spent time in the gym before bed. SG1 was sent off yet again without them, Kawalsky had unofficially taken Sam and Louis's place. Louis missed the mission's but he knew his place was with Sam and Jolinar. Mayebourne was trying everything under the sun to insult them without directly insulting them and both hosts and symbiote's were growing tired of it. The final straw however was when SG1 did not return from their mission and Mayebourne prevented them from going to rescue their comrades.

Louis had lost his temper but Malek took control before the host could run his mouth. Together the enraged symbiotes and the furious host's walked into General Hammond's office, closing the door and taking a seat. Hammond raised an eyebrow. "**General Hammond, I do not make a habit of complaining but I must do so now. Colonel Mayebourne is an incompetent buffoon. I wish to launch a complaint against the man. We have had enough of his abuse.**"

Hammond eyes seemed to glint and with a small smile he pulled out papers. "I have been expecting this. I have four forms, one for each host and symbiote. Fill out your basic details and then write the complaints you have against the man, I will have them sent directly to the right authorities."

"**Thank you.**" Malek replied before filling out the form. It took a long time as Malek had much to say on the subject. Louis was allowed control next and his form was quickly filled in and returned to General Hammond who accepted them and filed them in front of them. Malek and Jolinar left and smirked at Colonel Mayebourne as they passed him, hopefully this meant they would not have to see him again.

Unfortunately it took a long time to take effect, Mayebourne was still indirectly insulting them and holding them prisoner in the base. SG1 had been on several missions, including the one where Daniel had become addicted to the Sarcophagus. Malek had ranted at Mayebourne when this had happened, telling him this would not have happened if they had been there to prevent it. Mayebourne hadn't even cared that Daniel was hurt, instead he started asking about the sarcophagus. The man was more interested in getting his hands on alien technology rather than the safety of his own people. And the questions got worse and worse. Mayebourne wanted to know of the Asgard, as if they would betray their allies. The worst to come though was when SG1 bought back an orb. Mayebourne demanded that he and his 'allies' take possession of it, it was only fortunate, or unfortunate for Jack that the orb decided not to leave.

It was Sam's ingenious idea to give the bacteria energy to speak to the bacteria through Jack, but it was painful to watch. Jack had to die so the bacteria could take control. The bacteria took some convincing but finally General Hammond struck a deal. They all watched as Jack controlled by the bacteria walked to the gate and sent the orb through. Then as if in slow motion the man fell backwards. Sam rushed forward and checked his pulse. "He's alive." She said relieved.

"**Can you trust us now, Mayebourne? Or are we still your enemies?**" Malek asked, mocking. Mayebourne growled but before he could respond a soldier informed him that he had a phone-call. A couple of minutes later the fool was storming through the control room and out of the base.

Jack took several days to recover from his death but when they visited he was always cheerful but Malek and Louis could see something in his eyes. The experience had changed the man and yet Jack kept up the 'play-boy' act up. In fact he demanded to get up onto his feet the moment Doctor Fraiser said he was healthy. In fact he was racing to the briefing room as if he had not recently died. None could blame him though, for Teal'c who had gone to his home world had found out his son was missing. Their mission? To bring Teal'c's wife and son back to Earth.

"What do you know of Chulak?"

"**It is the home world for majority of Apophis's Jaffa, it is also Apophis's preferred stronghold.**" Malek replied. "**No doubt that Apophis is hiding somewhere on the planet or nearby to respond immediately.**"

"**It is far more likely that he is hiding out somewhere, waiting, listening and watching. He wishes to make an example of the boy to make sure no more Jaffa rebel.**" Jolinar added. "**In fact I would say this whole thing is an elaborate trap. After all he may punish the family but the one he really wants is Teal'c. What better way to get at Teal'c then his son? What is guaranteed to get Teal'c to react? His son.**"

"Do you suggest we just sit back and do nothing?" Daniel demanded.

"**No, Teal'c has become my friend. I'd like to think he considers me a friend as well.**" Teal'c bowed his head towards Malek's comment. "**I will help in this rescue mission, we are merely trying to put you in the picture.**"

"**Apophis's hates Teal'c for betraying him. He has lost many Jaffa after your attack on his invasion fleet. He needs to secure the remaining Jaffa's loyalty. Teal'c betrayed him, he'll make sure Ry'ac does not.**"

"How so?" Jack asked seriously.

"Brain-washing." Teal'c stated.

"**Teal'c is right, Ry'ac will be brainwashed into believing whatever Apophis tells him. Apophis will use Ry'ac as the bait and trap. Teal'c and allies will race to Ry'ac's aid and Ry'ac will seal the trap closed.**"

"How?" Daniel asked.

"**I've seen Goa'uld do it many times before.**" Jolinar murmured. "**The Goa'uld makes the child a trap, when the parent approaches the child will shout out and alert the guards, therefore sealing the fate of all who are in the room, including the child. Some make the child the death trap, turning them into what you would call…'bombs'. Poisons, weapons, venom and so many other cruel and effective methods.**"

"**When we approach Ry'ac we will have to disable him. We need to analyse his whole body and test for traps or ambushes.**"

"Is that necessary?" Teal'c asked unhappy. "If I was to say my son is safe, would that not matter."

"Of course it matters Teal'c!" Sam exclaimed "But you have to understand that the Goa'uld will do anything for power including turning your son into a weapon. Jolinar and Malek really don't want to treat your son as a potential enemy but it is a necessary precaution." Teal'c frowned but nodded at Sam's exclamation. "I'm sorry that these measures will be necessary Teal'c." Sam told him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"**She's right, Teal'c. I don't wish my words to be true. Ry'ac is merely a child, I wish he wasn't involved but Apophis has made your son involved and if I know Goa'ulds, which I unfortunately do, he has done something to Ry'ac. I hope I'm wrong but my instincts, my knowledge of my enemy tells me I'm right.**" Malek told Teal'c. "**I'd be glad to be proven wrong this time, but you must allow Jolinar and I to make sure. We have to make sure Ry'ac isn't corrupted by any suicide device or weapon. Allow us this one thing my friend and we will do no more.**"

"I will allow you to check over Ry'ac." Teal'c finally said reluctantly. "I hope your wrong." He stated before standing up and leaving the room.

"**I wish I had not needed to say that.**" Malek murmured.

"**He needed to know.**" Jolinar responded. "**He needed to understand the risks. Apophis will show no mercy to the boy. It matter little that he is just a boy, to Apophis he is merely a toy. Teal'c may have to face the fact that the boy we find and rescue may not be his Ry'ac.**"

"**Let's hope that is not the case.**" Malek answered sadly.

"You mission is approved. Bring back Teal'c's wife and son." Hammond instructed.

They found Teal'c already prepared and ready to go, but despite his eagerness to rescue his son, the Jaffa waited for them. Jolinar slowly approached Malek making sure they could not be seen by the others and whispered to him. "**Are you sure going to Chulak is a good idea? We may have new host's but how long do you think it will take for Apophis to realise we are not Goa'uld? The clue will be that we are with the Tau'ri.**"

"**We can pretend to be juvenile goa'uld's who have just taken new hosts a little bit too soon.**"

"**That may be a viable idea, but we have to be careful.**" Jolinar replied still doubtful but it was clear Sam was determined to do this and so Jolinar was conceding to her host.

They managed to sneak through the stargate without raising suspicion, they even managed to reach the town without suspicion, but Malek felt tense as if something was going to happen. Teal'c's wife greeted him, love in her eyes but Malek and Louis's eyes were on the unknown Jaffa who stared with doubt at Dray'ac. It soon turned out Teal'c's wife had remarried, but all could see she never really loved this newcomer. _–That is going to come back and bite us all.-_

_What do you mean? _Louis asked.

_-As soon as it becomes clear that she does not love him, he will commit a crime of passion and betray us all to Apophis.- _Malek clarified. _–We will have to watch him. Jolinar and Sam are watching him to. Let's hope our suspicions do not come to pass.-_

_No I think you're right. _Louis replied as Teal'c who was always calm and cool lose his temper. "Teal'c!" Louis cried out. The man fled the room after leaving his wife crying. Instead of backing down she followed him determined to have it out with him. _She is either brave or foolish. _

_-Perhaps a little bit of both. Love is like that Mer Prinekh. It can make everyone crazy.- _Malek replied watching the door thoughtfully. Jolinar shared a look with Malek as they re-entered looking a little too cosy. –_And there is the proof that we're going to have some trouble._-

"Open up!" A cry demanded as every head turned to the door. Dray'ac ushered them into a hidden room as her new husband moved to deal with them. Malek stood close to the thick wall and listened to the Jaffa marching around trying to find them.

"It is safe now!" Dray'ac's husband called. Dray'ac cautiously opened the door and Louis followed her out cautiously. The Jaffa were gone and everyone was in one piece.

Malek was still overly wary though, he knew that the love triangle between Teal'c, Dray'ac and her new husband would endanger them all. Louis and he sat up for most of the night watching the quarrelling ex-husband and wife. Malek's fears came to pass late that night. The night was dark and the only light was the flickering of candles, Malek, Louis, Sam and Jolinar sat in the corner of the room watching. Dray'ac slipped over to Teal'c's resting space with the clear intentions of spending some of the night with him. Teal'c asked why she was there and why she was daring to betray her husband. Unaware of her new husband standing on the balcony above them, her words sealed their fate.

"I did not marry him for love, I married him so Ry'ac would have a future."

Malek and Jolinar watched as the new husband froze, his face darkening in anger and ex-wife and husband reunited beneath him. He turned and fled, the symbiotes sharp eye sight easily saw Jack following. The two symbiotes made no move to follow knowing they could not help; they would have to rely on Jack.

A few hours later and their fears were made real, the husband did indeed go to Apophis to betray them, Jack barely stopped him in time. Malek was tense; a glance at Sam and Jolinar showed they were just as anxious, the situation was beginning to feel more and more like a trap. The two Tok'ra took guard duty for the rest of the early morning as their team and the Jaffa prepared to break into Apophis's temple and capture Ry'ac.

"**Do you think their getting ahead of themselves?**" Jolinar asked quietly as she watched the Jaffa and humans rushing around preparing. "**We've already warned them that it could be a trap. Will they ignore our warnings?**"

"**No they have not ignored our warnings, Jolinar, but their priority is the boy, they will not stand by and allow the Goa'uld manipulate a young child.**" Malek explained. "**We will have to back them up and ensure their safety, their feelings will endanger us all but O'Neill will ensure their safety.**"

"**If you're sure.**"

"**I am sure; however I will be requesting to see the child for myself to ensure he is safe.**" Malek assured. Despite his assurance they were both tense and doubtful.

What followed however was clearly a trap, the boy only had a few Jaffa guards and they were easy to defeat. Jack immediately raised alarm bells but Teal'c just would not listen to him, all he could see was his son safe and sound. "**Teal'c please allow us to check him over. I assure you we will not harm him, we just need to be sure.**" Teal'c reluctantly allowed Jolinar and Malek to approach.

"**He is in too good a health.**" Malek murmured. "**Dray'ac.**" He called as he stood and approached her. "**Can you tell if there is anything different about your son?**"

"Well." Dray'ac murmured. It was clear she didn't want anything to be wrong with her son but then her eyes lit up. "His teeth, he lost two when he was training with Master Brai'tac."

"**Quiet, we cannot inform the boy that we know.**" Malek instructed. "**We will need to knock him out and have him checked over by a medical professional. Jolinar.**" Malek called, he quickly informed his fellow symbiote and instructed her to let Jack knock the boy out. Teal'c of course was angry and it took Malek's full strength to prevent the Jaffa from interfering. "**Teal'c your boy if fine, I would do nothing to harm him but if my suspicion is correct his missing teeth have been replaced with something to destroy the SGC. If I'm wrong I will allow you to punch me and my host, but if I'm right I will ensure everyone's safety.**" Malek stated. "**Trust me, please.**"

"Very well." Teal'c replied angrily. The anger dissipated to shame as Malek was proven right. The two teeth were replaced with two chemicals, alone they were harmless but when mixed together they were deadly, there was no cure, no prevention. The boy was brainwashed and called Apophis his father. It was devastating to watch as the young boy spat in his father's face.

"**I'm sorry Teal'c.**" Malek murmured as the man emerged from the holding room. The man did not answer, could not answer. The solution to the brainwashing was just as painful, one shot from a zat'nik'tel. They heard the boy cry out as the shot ran through his body and then silence. Not a sound came from the room. Dray'ac began to sing and they all lowered their heads thinking they'd lost the boy when a small voice joined in. Relief was obvious in everyone's faces and Malek sighed relieved. "**Thank Egeria.**" He murmured.

"**How can a Goa'uld do that to a child?**" Jolinar asked clearly affected by what had happened.

"**Because they are monsters who care for nothing but power. Thank Egeria we were able to help this one boy, but there are many out there, many who suffer under the parasites tyrannical rule.**" Malek replied. "**I suggest we rest for today. Ry'ac needs to be checked over by the doctors and he needs to spend time with his family. It is time for their bonds to be strengthened as he rests.**" Malek stated. "**Teal'c, I once again apologise for what has happened, I know I looked like the enemy talking as if your son was the enemy. I only hope you can forgive me.**"

Teal'c smiled and clasped a hand on Louis's shoulder. "I have never doubted you or your host Malek, I trusted you when you said Jolinar was a friend and I trust you now. My son is well and it is thanks to you and everyone else. Thank you for helping me and my family." Malek clasped the hand on his host's shoulder and bowed his head, he watched Teal'c return to his son's bedside before dismissing himself.

_I'm glad Ry'ac is okay. _Louis thought quietly. _It is just a shame that things had to happen the way they did. No child should have to suffer that fate._

_-That is what we Tok'ra try to prevent. We try to stop the Goa'uld so no one has to suffer but it is difficult, we can only do so much.-_

_I know but the few who you've helped save will be grateful for what you've done. You may not be able to save the many but you have saved the few and they will always be eternally grateful. _

_-Hmm. Sometimes I think we're not getting things done quickly enough.-_

_I wouldn't say that, the Goa'uld are not a race you can wipe out on a whim, what you and your kin have done is nothing short of amazing. You've been fighting them from the very beginning, you've helped save and protect hundreds if not thousands of lives. So what if the Goa'uld are still around? The few that you've saved will all be glad that you're around, you've given them hope, hope that they can survive and fight the Goa'uld and that is all that matters. You're a hero Malek and sometimes being a hero doesn't mean wiping out the enemy in one final epic war, sometimes being a hero means defeating the enemy in battle time and time again._

_-I don't feel like a hero.-_

_Then clearly you don't see what you've done for the people of this universe. _Louis replied simply. _Now let's head to the cafeteria I fancy some chocolate cake and a cup of coffee. _Malek chuckled at the change of topic and happily handed control back over to his host. Louis smirked and whistled as he walked eagerly looking forward to the dreaded caffeine dose.

_-Humans.- _Malek sighed fondly.

_Symbiotes. _Louis chimed in amusement and just like that the pains of the day faded into a distant memory and the two of them argued fondly over whether or not to have the coffee. Currently Louis was winning…

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay! Had a bit of writers block and had to re-watch the Stargate episodes! Hopefully my moment of confusion and inability to write isn't too obvious! And of course I hope you are continuing to enjoy my story!

Until next time!

Kelral


	15. Amnesia?

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

-_Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Amnesia?

Louis and Malek were bored. The host had been circling the room talking to important political and military figures, but after several hours of playing the political 'making friends' game both host and symbiote had become tired. In truth neither had wanted to be part of this whole scene but the president himself had asked for them to be present. The president had yet to arrive and Louis had become so tired that Malek had been forced to take control, the symbiote used the 'host' voice and interact with the crowd. He had been discussing astronomy with some stargazer when it happened, they were informed the president would not come because someone had been killed outside of the building. A private ceremony was to be conducted by General Hammond at Stargate SG1.

The ceremony was small, but it was important, Captain Samantha Carter became Major Samantha Carter. The woman blushed and allowed a small smile at the promotion but her eyes showed much sorrow. Malek found her after the ceremony and escorted her to his private chambers, Jolinar was obviously in control as they sat. Jolinar's face said it all, there had been some bad news. "**Sam's father is dying.**" Jolinar stated bluntly. "**He is fading from cancer, a disease caused by dead cells. He knows my host loves the stars and pulled some strings to allow her to join NASA, he does not know this programme and because of it she had to refuse. He was angry and confused and the parted badly.**"

"**I am so sorry Sam.**" Malek stated. "**Unfortunately there is little I can do, I wish I could act to help you but I can only offer my friendship and the friendship of my host when you need it.**"

Jolinar focused inward and then smiled at Malek and Louis. "**She is grateful for your support but currently she just wants to focus on retrieving Teal'c and Daniel.**"

"**Of course, we will re-join them.**" Malek agreed. "**But the most important person is your host at the moment Jolinar. I have grown fond of Sam, I do not wish to see her upset.**"

"**Sam assures me she will be fine.**" Jolinar replied. "**But I for one am grateful she has a friend like you Malek.**" Malek smiled at the comment and relaxed. "**I suggest we relax with a warm beverage before we head to the embarkation room.**"

"**I agree, I think we need to relax after the award ceremony.**" Malek agreed. "**My host in particular was very tired during that ceremony and I was growing bored.**" He confessed. "**I believe we should rest before we even consider a mission.** **Would you and Sam like a warm beverage? My host desires coffee.**"

"**I will take a cup of coffee.**" Jolinar replied simply with a warm smile. "**I suppose you haven't heard about what is going on with the Tok'ra?**" Jolinar stated after a short while. "**We're not the only Tok'ra vanishing.**"

"**That confirms our theory that there is a traitor.**" Malek responded as he leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. "**The problem is I cannot think of anyone who'd willingly betray their kin. Who needs us two gone? Are they somehow manipulating our missions and sending us to our deaths?**"

"**To manipulate our missions they have to be pretty high up in the hierarchy.**" Jolinar replied concerned. "**What is worse is we have no idea who it really is, we only suspect. I'm sure we can name a few suspicious characters between ourselves but despite our suspicions there is no proof. We need to investigate, but how?**"

"**I do not know…**" Malek replied hesitantly. "**To be honest, I am unsure if there is even a traitor. My memories are distorted, all I truly remember feeling is…betrayal, sadness and doubt. Every time I think about returning to the Tok'ra, my instincts scream at me as if I'm in danger but when I think of staying away they stay quiet.**"

"**Then something must have happened. Perhaps Ra told you who betrayed you and you went into denial or the near death experience caused selective amnesia? We symbiotes are not above amnesia when we are injured or suffering anxiety. It is a good probability that you shock, denial and rage coupled with the accident helped block your memories. The most likely scenario however is that Ra ordered your memories wiped. But why would he do so if he was planning to remove you in the first place?**"

_Could he? Could Ra have planned to keep you around in another host? What better way to monitor the Tok'ra than to have a Tok'ra symbiote under thumb? You would have remained oblivious to what had truly happened, Ra would trick you into thinking Misha died and you took a new 'willing' host and you would continue your 'undercover' op none the wiser. _

_-You know what, Louis? You could be right. The problem is the Goa'uld's have never tried such a plan before. But Ra, he was a smart one, perhaps he would have.- _Malek was astonished he had not thought of it for himself, Ra had the technology to achieve such a plan and moreover he had a high ranking Tok'ra in the palm of his hand. Malek did not want to think of what damage Ra could have caused if he had succeeded. "**Louis has just had a theory which is very plausible, I would not have thought of it for myself since the Goa'uld's do not work this way.**" Malek explained as he finished making the coffees. He carried them over and handed Jolinar her cup before taking a seat. Malek slumped in his seat, his shoulders felt heavy under the realisation that he could have indirectly helped Ra destroy the Tok'ra. "**If there is a traitor, which is looking more and more likely, the traitor handed a council member right to Ra.**"

"**You mean your mission was a set up?**" Jolinar asked concerned.

"**I do not know. But if your theory is correct and this Tok'ra is high-ranking it is possible.**" Malek replied quietly. "**If this 'traitor' is a high-ranking Tok'ra, then I was sent to be used by Ra. Louis suggested that Ra was a little sneakier than I would have suspected. He suggested that Ra was not intending to kill me at all. He would give my host, Misha to a loyal Goa'uld and send her back to spy on the Tok'ra. But he also had plans for me. He would have kept me alive, given me a new host and wiped my memories. I would be fooled into believing Misha had died and I would continue my mission oblivious to the fact I was a known Tok'ra. Ra could monitor me closely and take vital information from me without my knowing.**"

Jolinar's eyes widened in realisation. "**He certainly had the technology.**" She murmured. "**But why would Ra bother? He can't stand the Tok'ra!**"

"**But he is one of the most patient Goa'uld's we know.**" Malek stated. "**He is much older than many other Goa'uld, he has learned much and it is not a stretch to assume he has learned patience.**"

"**Let's hope the others have not.**" Jolinar answered concern evident in her voice. "**The Tok'ra use patience and time to manipulate the Goa'uld but if the Goa'uld start playing the same game and 'level the playing field' we'll be in trouble. It will be especially troubling if they start paying attention, they'll hunt down rebel Jaffa, traitors and Tok'ra.**"

"**Yes, I just wish I knew for sure, all this doubt isn't help. What is worse is that I cannot rely on my own memories. If I was compromised by Ra I could never forgive myself. Who knows what he learned or what he could have learned.**" Malek stated. "**Egeria, I could have betrayed the Tok'ra without knowing. How can I face the council if it is I that condemned them? I cannot.**"

"**You're being too harsh on yourself.**" Jolinar stated firmly. "**Now is not the time to wallow in self-pity, the council does not have to know our theories, we will only tell them if we have absolute proof. I trust you Malek, I have always trusted you, you would have given Ra nothing and even if Ra had succeeded you would have found out and worked to undermine Ra in any way you could. You are guilty of nothing.**" She ranted passionately. "**And all who know you will know you never intended to betray! Until there is evidence you will remain strong in your conviction that you did not betray!**"

_She is right. _Louis told him. _I know you better than anyone and I know that even if Ra had done it secretly you would still have suspected and kept the secrets of the Tok'ra where the belong, with the Tok'ra. You have not betrayed anyone. The one who has betrayed is the 'traitor', not you. _

_-Thank you Louis, but until the traitor is found, if there is indeed a traitor, I cannot forgive myself.- _Malek replied. _–Egeria! What Ra could have done with the information I have. I was a base commander, I know much about the bases and my kin, if he had somehow…I don't even want to think about it.- _

_Don't be stupid. Ra died. It is over. _Louis snapped annoyed. _You purpose has always been to protect you kin. You would never have given Ra the opportunity to harm the Tok'ra! You're too good to give away any information at all. So stop this silliness at once!_

Malek chuckled earning an amused glanced from Jolinar. "**I am being told off my host.**" He informed his fellow Tok'ra in amusement.

"**Good you deserve a good kick up the ass!**" Jolinar replied approvingly. "**You did nothing, Malek. Ra is dead now, even if he had learned something he had no chance to use it. The Tok'ra does not need to know about anything that does not harm them. It is over Malek. Besides the council were devastated by your so called loss. I'm sure they will be too concerned with making sure you're in one piece to concern themselves with Ra. Ra is long gone.**"

"**I could argue that but I won't.**" Malek murmured. "**How are Martouf and Lantash?**" He asked after a few moments of silence. "**I mean how are they before you disappeared, for they must be devastated now.**"

"**They missed their friends. As I said we're not the only ones to go missing, but I think Aldwin, Gete, Martouf and Lantash were most hurt by your disappearance. In truth Delek and Sebastian were the worst affected by your lost. They refused to attend any council meetings for almost three weeks as they grieved for you.**" Jolinar confessed. "**It has been a long time since I've seen them become so affected by something. They were devastated.**"

"**I'm sure they were.**" Malek muttered. _–But I am also sure they took advantage of my disappearance.- _He thought angrily. "**I suppose we best prepare for the mission, we've 'dawdled' long enough.**" Malek stated with a sigh as he finished his cup of coffee, he stood and politely took Jolinar's cup, carrying it to the sink and quickly cleaning up. "**I suppose Daniel and Teal'c have had some fun on Daniel's home world.**"

"**Yes I'm sure seeing his step-father will be eventful.**" Jolinar commented lightly. "**I wonder what they said to each other but it is not my place to ask, their conversation is between father and son.**"

"**They Abydonian people don't fight, they are a peaceful people. I don't think he will hold his daughter's disappearance over Daniel's head. I think all is already forgiven.**" Malek replied. "**Anyone who knows Daniel knows how much the man loved the woman, I'm sure the father knows that better than anyone.**"

"**You are correct. After all did Daniel not spend many years on their home world?**" Jolinar asked. "**Yes all must be forgiven.**" She murmured a few moments later. "**I suppose we are really just going to pick him up from vacation.**"

"**Yes, indeed.**" Malek replied with a fond smile. "**Sometimes I don't think Daniel knows what he has. People all around him love and respect him but he just focuses on the bad things, though I suppose we cannot hold that against him, he truly loved Sha're. If we cannot save her, I don't think he could ever love the same way again, the hurt would be too deep.**" Malek commented softly.

"**Sometimes the only thing that matters is the person you love.**" Jolinar answer as he eyes unfocused, no doubt she was thinking of Martouf and Lantash.

_-I'll be glad when we return to the Tok'ra.- _Malek commented to his host. –_I cannot bear to keep her and her mate parted.-_

_She really loves them doesn't she?_

_-Yes, I'm just concerned that Sam may be feeling a little awkward since she doesn't know them. A host and symbiote share their love and if Sam can't accept them Jolinar would end the bond for her host, but it would almost certainly break Jolinar's heart to do it.-_

_She would do that? Let go of the people she loves the most? _

_-You have to understand Louis that our hosts are more important than anything else, even our mates. We'd rather sacrifice everything we have for our host's than gain the hatred of our host's. If I had still been with Delek and Sebastian and you hated them, I'd rather let them go then have you unhappy. That is what our love is for our host's.-_

_You'd let go of everything for us._

_-Yes.- _Nothing else could be said, nothing else needed to be said. Louis was overwhelmed by the dedication the symbiotes had for their hosts and both could only hope Sam came to love Martouf and Lantash. _–I know Martouf and Lantash will love Sam.- _Malek commented after a moment. _–She's intelligent, beautiful, lovely, funny and very accepting and understanding.-_

_Yes, I think most men love her._

_-Of that I am aware, I have no doubt Lantash and Martouf will have to fend off potential suitors. Lantash would fight dirty of course. He can be very passionate and determined.- _Malek thought with a chuckle.

"**Right let's go.**" Jolinar stated with a blush rising to her cheeks, no doubts she had been sharing some personal thoughts with Sam. Malek chuckled earning a mock glare from the female Tok'ra as they left the room. "**What about Delek and Sebastian?**"

"**What about them?**" Malek asked.

"**You know? How will they take Louis?**" She asked.

"**They will have no right to judge my host.**"

"**But they are…**"

"**They are not my mates. We ended it long ago. We have a new mate now and I will not have Delek and Sebastian spoil it.**" Malek replied. "**I have no interest in those arrogant fools.**" He added when it looked like Jolinar was about to say more.

"**But you loved them more than life itself! Why do you hate them so?**" Jolinar pleaded. "**What happened on that mission to make you hate them so?**"

"**It is none of your concern.**"

"**You are my friend and my brother! It is my concern!**" Jolinar replied. "**Please talk to me!**"

Malek sighed quietly. "**What do you want me to say?**"

"**The truth! What did Delek and Sebastian do to betray you so?**" Jolinar demanded. "**Why do you hate them when they still love you?**"

"There you two are!" Jack's voice cried out saving Malek from the awkward conversation. "It's time to go." The man stated as he glared curiously at the awkwardly silent Tok'ra.

"Of course, we were just on our way to get ready." Louis stated as Malek gave him control. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready in the embarkation room._ Jolinar's right you know. What did Delek and Sebastian do to you? I know they became cold and distant but why? What cause it?_

_-There bloody greed, that's what.- _Malek snapped in frustration. _–I do not want to speak about it. Please just get ready and allow me a few moments to calm myself.- _Louis obligingly agreed and allowed Malek a few precious moments to calm himself. He squirmed in silent frustration and fury as he remembered what caused his anger before calming. By the time he'd gathered himself Louis had already in the changing room and changed, the host was now arming his weapons.

Jolinar was allowing Malek some time to calm as well which Malek was grateful for, but despite the quiet he could catch her staring at him with concern. Louis deliberately ignored her for the moment and led her from the room. Jack was waiting as they entered and smiled as they arrived, Louis greeted the older man before focusing on the gate.

As they stepped through the wormhole there was a fight, Louis immediately shot the nearest Jaffa and watched with an amused smirk as he fell down dead. Malek was also amused as he listened to the Jaffa's armour hit the ground. _–That's for all my lost brother and sisters.- _The symbiote thought spitefully. Louis chuckled at this before turning to face Teal'c who was on the ground injured. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Stupid question." He added a moment later. _–Now is not the time to worry about that. Teal'c still breathes, we must worry about Heru'ur! _Malek warned. Said Goa'uld was given Jack and Sam trouble, he had raised a shield that the bullets could not penetrate. Jack easily solved this however by throwing a knife, the knife damaged the Goa'uld's hand device and forced him to flee. _–Now you can worry about Teal'c._- Malek stated.

Louis bent down to check Teal'c's wounds when the stargate activated. The five of them dived into the limited cover of the dusty pillars supporting the roof. Apophis and his Jaffa appeared seconds later and Louis held his breath needlessly knowing that if Apophis focused he could sense both Malek and Jolinar. Surprisingly the fool was more interested in Sha're as she entered, or rather Amaunet. The queen looked in their direction as she told Apophis that Heru'ur had stolen Apophis's son.

_-Wait…son?_- Malek cried. _–Apophis had a child with the female host? Oh my…- _

_What?_

_-Having a child between hosts is forbidden because the child inherits the memory of the symbiotes. If Apophis has indeed created a Harcesis and the other system Lords find out, well they'll punish Apophis and hunt down the child to destroy it.- _Malek replied. _–The worst part is that the child will never live a happy life. As they grow older they will be haunted by the memories of all the parent Goa'uld's memories and their ancestor's memories. Humans aren't meant to handle or that memory, the child would become corrupted and potentially insane._-

_What do we do? _

_-The child should be monitored and when they are old enough it would be wise to make them a host to cope with the stress of the memories. However the real solution is to never make one in the first place. It is dangerous, that is why the system lords forbade it in the first place. They also did not like the idea of a mere human accessing their God's memories.-_

_So Harcesis is bad?_

_-Very bad, not even the Tok'ra do it, not because we believe our minds are above a humans, humans just cannot handle the power and amount of memories we have.- _Malek replied. As Apophis and his queen left Malek turned a glare onto Daniel and Teal'c. "**Where is the Harcesis?**"

"He…he's with his grandfather." Daniel replied hesitantly. "Where he'll be safe."

"**You do not understand Daniel. The child will never be safe, both Apophis, Amaunet and Heru'ur will be searching for him for the rest of his life. He will always be running, will always be hunted for he is the child of the Gods. They will seek to possess or destroy him for in his mind is the knowledge of all Goa'uld. The boy will never be safe.**" Jolinar stated. "**I'm sorry Daniel but the boy is dangerous to the Goa'uld and what is worse is that he'll steadily be driven insane. The mind of a symbiote is incredibly powerful, the human mind cannot even begin to comprehend the memories we hold. Without a symbiote inside him, he'll become a vegetable or an insane tyrant. I wish what I said was not truth but it is and that is why creating a harcesis is against all our laws. Even the Tok'ra do not breed because of it. The symbiote will not and cannot pass on their memories because it would destroy the child. It is only the queen that can pass on her memories to her children and it is one of our hardest facts of life. We can never pass on what we know, we can never teach the young because we can never have young and our queen is gone.**"

"**Daniel. The child is doomed.**" Malek stated quietly. "**He cannot be saved…can never be saved. Even with a symbiote inside him his mind will never be repaired.**"

"I don't believe you. The child will be saved!" Daniel replied passionately. "He is sha're's son, he will have the same passion of life that she has!"

Malek sighed and turned away unable to stay mad at the human. The man just wanted something of his wife to live on and whatever the two Tok'ra said would not convince him to betray the boy or his wife. Jolinar seemed to sense this as well as she sighed and gave control to Sam. "**I'm sorry Daniel but I cannot…I do not have the same faith as you because I have seen first-hand what becomes of a harcesis and it is not pretty. I cannot put faith in the boy, but I will wait and see for myself. That is all I can promise you Daniel. If we meet the boy again I will not judge I will only watch and learn, then and only then will we see the truth. Perhaps your faith in Sha're and her child is right, perhaps the child will be as great as its mother but there is a higher probability that I am right and the child cannot cope with the hundreds if not thousands of memories of the Goa'uld.**" Daniel did not reply, he was too determined to be right and Malek could not fault him.

Hammond was displeased when they returned and informed him of the circumstances. When he heard Jolinar and Malek speak of the child, he realised that they were right, the child would suffer but he also realised that none of them had the right to touch the child. The child was safer where he was, at least for a short while he would experience the joys of childhood. Malek and Jolinar knew however that that childhood would be very short, pathetically short, but who better to share that short time then the boys own grandfather? The man would love him more than any other, even Daniel could not love the boy like was needed, Daniel would see the boy as Apophis's child. The Grandfather however would see the boy as Sha're's one and only son and treat him like the treasure he was.

Malek left shortly after they came to that conclusion and walked to the cafeteria. He could hear Jolinar and Sam trailing behind him but he paid them no heed and simply collected a cup of coffee and a slice of cake before joining the table with Louis's friend, Vincent Clarke. The man greeted them fondly but asked no questions at seeing the troubled expression on the hosts face. Jolinar quietly sat beside him and the three sat in companionable silence.

"**I'm sorry for earlier.**" Jolinar stated finally breaking the silence. "**I shouldn't have pushed you to answer when you were not ready. You will answer in your own time and when you are ready.**"

"**I'm sorry for snapping at you.**" Malek replied quietly. "**You are my friend and I should have shown you more respect. I apologise for my behaviour.**" The two Tok'ra smiled and all was forgiven. "**I'm concerned about that harcesis.**"

"**As am I.**" Jolinar agreed. "**Daniel might mean well but the child would never live a full life. He will die or become and insane tyrant. With all the knowledge he holds he will be hated by all and will compete with the Goa'uld. They will then hunt him for challenging them.**"

"**All paths lead to the same thing, death.**" Malek murmured. "**But how could Daniel make such a decision? How could he kill the child or give him to us to become a host. He could not. A child should never have that fate where the choices that affect them for all of their life is made for them. Such decisions should be made by the child.**"

"**But the child would be too affected by the Goa'uld's memories to make the decisions.**"

"**This is why it is so hard.**" Malek replied. "**The poor child will never be able to live a true life, a free life.**"

"**But the Tok'ra would have helped him have that life.**"

"**But that symbiote would be tied to the Tok'ra cause, the child would be forced to submit to the high councillors ruling, he would never know true freedom.**" Malek replied. "**I just wish this wasn't a baby we were talking about, it would make this all so much easier.**"

"**A baby should never be born with so much suffering.**" Jolinar agreed. Vincent stared concerned at their conversation so they both enlightened him. The man had an interesting reaction as a father himself and solemnly declared that the decision made by Daniel was the best one for all concerned, for no matter how little a childhood the boy had, at least he had a childhood. "**I suppose I understand. I guess Malek and I were looking at this from a symbiote point of view, since we don't have a true childhood like you humans do. We are born with memories and we are able to deal with them, our childhood was spent in great pools hunting fish and playing with our brethren but compared to your species childhood, we never had a true childhood.**"

"**Indeed, we have never had the chance to do the things your children do. From the moment we were born we have had responsibilities of the Tok'ra. When we took our first host's we became 'mature' and in control, because we became the soldiers for our cause. Only our host's know childhood games, but the symbiotes have never had the time or the need to learn those games? When do soldiers have time to play in the middle of the war? Our past-times are often spent reading, talking, training or experimenting, very rarely can we take our host's to their homes to celebrate holidays and birthdays. I have been very fortunate with Louis because I have been able to share his joy in riding and he has shared my joy of wildlife.**" Malek added.

"**Yes, I am glad to have Sam as my host because she has taught me so much, she has shared so much. I did not know what we were missing but your people, you have such personality, such minds that you make up for all the bad things. You know war and peace, you know angst and joy, you know pain and love, you are a species of contradiction and yet I love it. I wish the Tok'ra could have time to enjoy life but many are so focused on war that we don't know how to have fun.**"

"**Perhaps we can change that.**" Malek replied. "**We could hold quizzes in the cafeteria that have questions for symbiotes and host's. We could celebrate birthdays amongst our kin, make a party of it. We could take some recipes from Earth and the host's home worlds and create unique and a larger variety of recipes.**"

"**Yes, we can take fun from other cultures and add it to our own. We have great pools because we love swimming but maybe we could make it more fun for the host's, not only could they bathe, but they could play pool games. We could have pools for relaxation and bathing and a pool for gaming.**" Jolinar replied passionately her eyes lighting up. "**We could have social events but not as boring as political events.**"

"**Yes, the Tok'ra are too serious and truthfully we have to be but we can add a bit more colour into our lives.**" Malek agreed with a grin.

"You mean the Tok'ra don't have fun?" Vincent asked curiously.

"**Well we have 'fun' but you wouldn't class it as fun.**" Malek stated correcting himself. "**I love having chats with my friends; we sit in one of our quarters with a good drink, mostly alcohol and discuss whatever comes to mind. Gete loves going home to see his descendants so he often visits them and spends time with his great-great grandkids. Martouf and Lantash enjoy lush rainforests and beautiful wild scenes. Jolinar and Rosha would often join him and not return for hours.**" At this Jolinar coughed and blushed earning knowing grins from the Tok'ra male and the human male. "**We celebrate weddings and know how to have a laugh but we don't as a people celebrate Tok'ra birthdays. Sometimes a host has a small birthday between friends but we don't celebrate as a race.**"

"**I think we do so because we can die at any time.**" Jolinar murmured. "**So whilst we all know each other and no secrets are kept from each other, we keep a select group of friends. In truth we need to find more reasons to celebrate as a people. We need to strengthen our bonds so we're not just Tok'ra we're also brothers and sisters. The closer our bonds the less likely there is going to be a traitor, or so I hope.**"

"That sounds a good idea." Vincent replied. "We hold celebrations all the time. If someone is promoted we will all celebrate and party, if it is someone's birthday we all wish them a happy birthday. We will even celebrate a birth and wedding. We may not be biological family, but working here all together we have become family and as family we cry and celebrate with them." Vincent clarified. "I don't know how many people asked after my child when they found out she was sick. I even received cards and little gifts to be passed onto her." He stated with a smile.

"**We do the same, but only amongst close comrades, but we should really celebrate as a people.**" Malek replied.

"**Perhaps when we return we can try to implement it?**" Jolinar replied. "**We could encourage them to share not as brethren but as close friends and lovers. I think sometimes we're too afraid of losing the others that we draw away from each other.**"

"**I agree. We've become too serious, afraid and withdrawn. We need to remind them that there is more to life than war and survival.**" Malek stated before sighing and standing. "**Well I'm going to head to our quarters; we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.**"

"**Goodnight.**" Jolinar replied. "**Sam thinks we should do the same thing so I will say goodnight to you Vincent.**"

"Goodnight guys. Hope your mission goes well tomorrow." Vincent replied with a smile. The two Tok'ra returned the smile and dismissed themselves. They remained in companionable silence as they approached their quarters and only spoke to wish each other a goodnight before entering their respective quarters. Instead of dinner or supper Louis and Malek had a bowl of cereal before heading to bed.

The next morning Malek awoke first and conducted the morning routine. Louis only awoke as he was eating a small bowl of cereal. Malek obligingly gave control once the host was awake enough to not walk into walls. Louis was eager to head back to work and was the first to enter the briefing room. Jolinar and Teal'c followed shortly after and Jack showed last after Daniel. Hammond entered from his office and proceeded to introduce their new mission. An apparently abandoned world, the scene was of a rather technologically advanced world, the stargate looked like it had been used often. Pillars led to the great ring and there was a great building almost like Earth's airport but instead of planes it welcomed other worldly visitors. Jolinar and Malek did not know of this world and the human's curiosity won out.

Almost instantly Malek and Jolinar were tensed. The place did not look abandoned, it did not look like people just got up and left, it felt eerie like something had happened. Jolinar stayed by the gate ready to dial out if any danger became apparent. Malek cautiously followed Jack and Teal'c as they glanced around. "This place is abandoned. There is nothing of value here, let's go." Jack stated as they turned around but Malek caught Jack's eyes, the man was shocked and the reason for the shock became apparent as Teal'c turned around and revealed a large 'dragon-fly' bug on his back. It was mostly green with transparent wings and big black eyes. Despite its size no one was truly worried, after all what could a bug do?

Apparently a lot as it suddenly stung Teal'c, his face revealed all, the sting was agonising. The bug flew off and panic ran through the group. Jolinar dialled out instantly and just in time as a frightening sound echoed through the clearing. The humans looked around but Malek looked up and there on the roof tops were thousands of these bugs. They rose like a great wave with one target it mind. Them.

The gate connected just as Jack spotted them and screamed a retreat. Malek bought up the rear his gun ready as Jack and Daniel helped Teal'c race through the gate. Jolinar and Malek dived through the gate at the same time and Daniel yelled for them to shut the gate. The gate shut just in time as several large thumps hit the closing iris. Teal'c was placed onto a medical bed and wheeled away as Malek and Jolinar collected themselves never taking their eyes off the stargate encase one got through.

Fortunately the iris closed fast enough and they were safe, or at least most of them were safe, they could still hear Teal'c's pained groans as he was wheeled away. Malek slowly followed the medical team making sure to stay far back to allow them to do their work. As they revealed the wound all hissed in sympathy, it was large, pussy and red. It was clearly infected.

Hours of work seemed to last forever as they tried to fix the wound, but whatever was infecting the wound was too different, too alien for them to handle. Teal'c was getting worse; his healthy chocolate brown skin was turning frighteningly white. Even Malek and Jolinar were terrified by the situation. None had any clue what was happening to the Jaffa, the only thing that they could tell was 'junior' the Goa'uld parasite in his stomach was somehow holding off the infection. A test of Teal'c's DNA revealed a mutation. Teal'c was turning into one of those things. Or rather many of those things as the doctor stated, his body mass was changing into multiple bugs. What was worse was that Teal'c fled and if he changed on Earth those bugs would cause an epidemic and make Earth end up like the planet they had just visited.

Instead of being allowed the chase Teal'c they were sent to retrieve another bug so the guy could experiment. Malek and Jolinar were not happy but the man was right they had to test on an already changed human. Malek was allowed to take the lead beside Jack whilst Jolinar took the back with Daniel. The bugs did not immediately appear; in fact it was as if they had vanished. Daniel held a video camera and was recording as they walked. Malek entered the building first and immediately adjusted his host's eyes to see in the dark but Jack had to activate a torch. The light flickered around the room and there all over the place were webs or cocoons shaped like people. Most had burst open and were just empty shells but one was moving.

"**Their skin forms a cocoon to allow the change to happen inside.**" Jolinar stated. "**Then inside the cocoon they become bugs and they burst out of the shell. That means this change didn't happen ages a go. In fact I would say that until maybe a month ago, this was a bustling town.**"

"You mean this mutation happened very recently and destroyed a whole eco-system?" Daniel asked incredulously.

Jolinar nodded and Malek frowned. "**That means that if Teal'c changes whilst out on Earth, Earth will be destroyed in a matter of months.**" Malek stated. "**We have to return and quickly.**"

"Guys. That cocoon is moving very rapidly." Daniel stated worriedly and indeed it was, it was fascinating in a horrifying way, it was much like the 'alien' movies. The skin was moving in multiple places and they could hear it being scraped away by many claws and teeth.

"Run." Jack hissed and they needed no more encouragement. The four of them fled and soon buzzing followed them. "Malek can you get a shot of one?" He asked.

"**Yes, but we need to get it through without the others following.**" Malek replied.

"We'll shoot the rest." Jack snarled angry on behalf of Teal'c. Malek nodded and they simultaneously turned and opened fire. Malek used the tranquiliser gun whilst Jack opened fire with his gun. Bugs fell from the sky and Malek managed to get a shot of the closest, its wings fluttered as it struggled to stay in the air. He heard the gate engage as it got closer and closer, he dived through the gate gun ready as it followed. Fortunately it dropped to the floor as the iris closed and Malek let out a little sigh of relief and Jack demanded they find it.

The bug was pinned under the watchful gazes of SG1 and it was through the doctor's test that they realised what would happen. The mutation caused a fine thick webbing to encase the victim, inside the body mass, organs and all would gradually change into a bug. The body was too large and heavy to turn into one bug; it turned into many which is what the video recording proved. They had to find Teal'c and fast. Problem was, the fool Mayebourne was looking for him too.

Malek and Jolinar were instructed to stay behind which annoyed the two Tok'ra to no end but they said nothing knowing the order was made for their protection. Mayebourne would take advantage of them being out there and have them kidnapped. The two Tok'ra could only sit, wait and twiddle their thumbs as they waited to hear if their team was successful. Malek kept relatively busy by making sure the creature was dead and translating a few bits and pieces of research.

It was several hours before they heard any news, a little girl had been taking care of Teal'c and was growing very concerned about her new friend's health. She said he was looking really ill and that a cocoon was forming over his skin. The change was beginning. All hands were on deck when the news came in that they'd found him. The doctors were waiting with a medical bed by the entrance, Jolinar and Malek were waiting in the medical room and Hammond was waiting for news in his office.

Teal'c looked really bad when he finally arrived and Malek wondered if the Jaffa would make it. Terror gripped his small heart at the idea of his Jaffa friend losing his life. The doctors however weren't giving up, they put junior back into Teal'c and worked on an antidote. Despite their work, it was touch and go, none were more surprised than Malek, when Teal'c sat up days later and smiled at Jack. The Colonel grinned and couldn't help but embrace the Jaffa who had become his closest friend. Even Louis embraced the man glad to see him standing. Everyone greeted the Jaffa relieved but there was one the Jaffa was determined to see, the girl that had saved his life. He, with the help of Jack, ordered a water blaster and left with Daniel to visit the girl.

Malek walked up to the General's office and knocked on the door. At the spoken 'come in', he entered and approached the desk, he waited to be acknowledged before speaking. "**General, I was wondering if I make take the time to visit our mates, Feodore.**" Malek stated. "**We have not been able to spend as much time as we would have liked due to our duties.**"

"I am sure you can spend some free time with him." General Hammond replied agreeably. "You have no current missions and it will be easy for me to arrange for you to have some leave. In fact I will arrange for all your team to have some vacation time, you all need it. I will authorise for you to leave the planet. I will send a message before-hand to let them know you're coming. You leave tomorrow morning."

"**Thank you General Hammond.**" Malek replied. The older man smiled and dismissed them.

Jolinar was waiting for them as they entered the science lab, Malek took his seat and read through their research notes. "**You're late.**" Jolinar stated. "**We have to make up for lost time and perfect this symbiote masking chemical. It is going to take us some time.**"

"**I will not be here tomorrow.**" Malek stated simply.

"**Why not?**" Jolinar asked.

"**Louis and I are leaving to meet our mate. We have not been able to spend much time with him.**" Malek replied. "**So your experiments will have to be done on yourself or Teal'c, or you could wait until I return.**"

"**What about Delek?**" Jolinar asked concerned. "**How will he react when he realises you've replaced him?**"

"**His opinion matters little to me.**" Malek replied. "**He is my brother and comrade but he does not dictate my love life or my host's love life. I will be gone for a short while but not long, I know my duties and I will return. Until then you will be on your own, stay away from Mayebourne and stay in the SGC as it is unsafe to leave the base.**"

"**I understand.**" Jolinar replied quietly. Silence fell on the two friends and work continued. Malek happily took the proffered drugs and underwent the tests to see if it worked. Doctor Fraiser sat beside them checking Louis's blood pressure and watching for any signs of distress. They worked in absolute silence for several hours when suddenly Malek lost control and Louis's readings became erratic. Doctor Fraiser immediately pulled a halt to the testing's and demanded that Malek and Louis escort her to the medical bay for a full medical exam. Louis was not impressed.

The two were not released until the next morning much to Louis's annoyance as they were forced to sleep on an uncomfortable medical bed. _I swear they make it uncomfortable deliberately. I wouldn't put it past them… _Louis was muttering as Malek returned to their quarters to shower, dress and prepare for their journey and visit to their lover's home world.

"My loves." A familiar voice called as Malek entered the embarkation room. Malek met Feodore half way and embraced the man fondly. "I am pleased to hear you wish to visit me. I have had little time to prepare, but I am sure we can come up with some imaginative ways to spend our time." Feodore whispered into their ear.

"**Hmm. I'd love to see what your imagination comes up with.**" Malek purred, before turning to face General Hammond and the gathered SG1 in the control room. He avoided Sam and Jolinar's gaze and met General Hammonds gaze. "**I am ready to leave, sir.**"

"Have a good vacation." Hammond replied before ordering the gate to dial out.

Feodore took Louis's hand and led them through the gate. Malek allowed Louis control as they stepped onto the platform on the other side. Feodore was gentle as he guided Louis from the platform onto his world's terrain. Louis blushed at being treated like a woman but obligingly stepped down to stand beside the man he was claiming as his mate. Malek purred at this thought and relaxed against his host's spine, it was very nice to be pampered and loved, Feodore would treat them like treasures and that was what they needed.

"You seem tired." Feodore's voice stated gently and Malek chuckled at his host's blush and purred louder as a gentle hand threaded through Louis's hair to rest just above where Malek lay. "I was planning to give you're a tour of our land but perhaps it does not matter. You can rest in my home, spending time with you no matter where is more important to me." He stated.

"I guess it has been busy." Louis replied. "So much has gone on and so much is expected of me and Malek. We've had to prove Jolinar was truly Tok'ra, we've had to reason with stubborn people and we've had to face some problems that would affect how our friends perceive us…" Louis murmured. "Malek knows much and sometimes neither of us want him to be right but he is and unfortunately being 'right' is not always good."

"Of course not." Feodore agreed knowingly. "I too have been 'right' about things that I wish I was not right about, some of my knowledge has…scared some people who fear change and such. You need not let that dwell on your heart here, you are here to rest."

"Thank you." Louis replied gratefully as the larger man guided him through the simple and very beautiful white plastered homes. Several individuals recognised Louis and greeted him warmly, some even gifted him lecherous stares obviously thinking he and Feodore would be doing something 'personal'. Louis blushed and did not notice the stern glare Feodore directed at these individuals. Louis shyly entered the elder man's home and let him guide him to his bedroom. With Malek's help he undressed the tired and shy host and settled him into bed.

* * *

A/N:- For those who have followed this story, thank you for being patient and enjoying the first fifteen chapters. For those who know the SG storyline, you know what is coming next!

Warning! Malek's character may be a little confusing because he suspects a spy yet cannot confirm the truth. He has amnesia or been brain wiped and cannot recall what happened or why he was exposed to Ra, what he is talking about is his 'gut feeling'. I hope that makes sense…

Warning: The next chapters will be more AU and will not be following the storyline as closely as the first fifteen chapters! :D Now it's getting exciting!


	16. The Great Scheme!

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Great Scheme!

"I still don't understand." Feodore complained as they walked through the village towards the gate. "Please explain it to me again if you have the time. I'm sure the whole council will be interested in what you have to say."

Malek paused and sighed. "**Well I am not due back immediately so I shall take the time to explain and answer your questions. Perhaps I should have taken the time to explain my existence to you before now, but I shall correct that error.**" He stated. "**I assume the council will be waiting for us by the gate with some members of the hive?**"

"Yes, we all wish to send you off for you've become a special part of this world and its races." Feodore replied as he pulled Malek close and laid a gentle kiss on Malek's lips. "I shall miss you when you are gone."

"**And I shall miss you my love, I enjoyed my time here but I must return to my duties.**" Malek replied. "**I shall write to you as often as I am able and of course if I have any free time I will try to spend as much of it here as I can.**"

"Then I shall wait for you with the memories of our time spent together." Feodore replied. "Now let us not keep our friends waiting."

The gathering that waited for Malek and Louis was overwhelming to say the least; at least half the townsfolk had gathered to wish him well and in the shadows were the hive. Feodore spoke for them both, thanking the people and the hive for their support. The gathered people soon drifted back to their everyday lives leaving the council and the hive to witness Malek actually leaving the world. "My friends, before Malek leaves us he has promised to try and explain his kind for us."

"**I must confess I have no idea where to begin for our history is extensive and our beginnings are 'foggy' at best. But I will explain what we are to the best of my abilities.**" Malek stated as he took a seat on the ground under the attentions of so many. "**My race evolved the need to take host's for our bodies cannot survive outside of the host body, but we did not immediately need human host's, in fact legend speaks of the Una's the first ones, the first host's. We are born to take hosts but we are 'invading' creatures and thus we can be rejected and killed by our host's bodies. Because of this our ancestors had to find a solution. That solution was called the 'code of life'. This code is your bodies' genetic structure, what makes you…you. The queen would have intercourse with the host species and mix this code with the code of her young thus ensuring a match between symbiote and host. I do not know when this practice began, it could be as old as my species is for all I know, but I do know it guarantees much more success with the blending.**"

"So your 'queens' need to mate with the host species before she can 'infect' them?"

"**Yes. She only needs to breed with one human male, just one and she has the code for the rest of her life.**" Malek explained. "**This is how my queen, Egeria did it. She asked a male to give her his genetic code which he did willingly. But other queens will not ask they will take.**"

"And once this code is taken it is mixed with the code of life that the symbiotes have?"

"**Yes, it is a very important part of who we are, without it the risks of a blending would be double what they are today. You have to understand that when we take host's we become one with the host, we are tied to the host in every way, their bodies become ours as much as theirs. To part from a host is like…well it is almost like suicide since we have to tear ourselves away from the host brain and then connect with another. The risk of death is very high for both symbiote and host.**"

"So why do the Tok'ra change host's?"

"**Because we can only prolong their natural lives for so long.**" Malek replied. "**The goa'uld have a machine called a sarcophagus, it is a healing machine that can halt even aging. But we believe it takes the good from a person, turns them evil so we do not use it, thus we can only prolong our host's lives for a few hundred years. When they die we would die willingly with them if another did not offer to be our host's, because we are part of that host and when they die we die on the inside.**"

"How many hosts have you had?"

"**Many and I have loved them all. They have all fallen to age, illness and torture but they still live within me, for they were me and I was them. As long as I live so do they.**" Malek stated.

"How…how do you keep going?"

"**My host's fought to keep me and my brethren alive, they fought to free humanity and I swore that I would live for them and maybe I will be alive to witness the end of the Goa'uld for them.**"

"You loved them."

"**I still do.**" Malek replied. "**Nothing can replace that hole in my heart where they belonged, but they do not affect my love for my future host's, they are merely a missing part of me and what is left of them, I hold dear.**"

"That is beautiful."

"May I be so bold as to ask you and Malek a question?" Yannis asked as they rode for the town in the distance. Louis nodded and Yannis smiled. "I know Malek is a symbiote, I know that his purpose is to blend with a host body but I don't quite understand how he does it. Would you or he be able to explain it to me?"

_I don't quite understand it myself._

_-You do not?-_ Malek asked surprised. _–But you should, my mind is yours my lifemate. Read my mind beloved, see how my body works.-_ Malek encouraged. Louis tried to obey Malek but it soon became clear to the symbiote that Louis still struggled to access his symbiote's mind. The host mind was too chaotic, Louis would have to learn meditation so he could control his thoughts and access Malek's own mind_. –Forgive me Louis, I have ignored my duties as your symbiote. I forgot how difficult it is for human's to control their thoughts, but I will teach you. For now however I will show you.- _

Louis watched as Malek showed all his bonding experiences, he felt all the anxiety, impatience, angst, sadness and joy Malek experienced as he left his old host to join with another. _Can you explain it to me_? Louis requested.

_-I will explain in the best terms I can.-_ Malek replied. _–My body as you are aware is made for blending with another body but what you do not know is how well prepared my body is for it. My body is slim and relatively small. My form has five fins, two small arm-like fins at the front for weak gripping, two flat fins behind the front pair for steering in water and a large back fin which helps me steer and keeps me streamline in water. However this changes when I take a host, the back-fin has no use in the body so it is pressed tightly against my back, my fins are carefully placed inside your head to prevent any damage if I move them even slightly.-_

_So your back fin is pressed against your back and your fins are well placed to lessen damage_? Louis asked. _You have very unique bodies. The host commented as he was shown a symbiote's form. You're very adaptable._

_-In truth we only stay in the water for our young lives since we need specific environments to live, our bodies are adapted to the electrons a brain emits so when we need to be removed from our hosts the Tok'ra have to synthesise the brain waves.-_ Malek explained.

_So my brain helps you live._

_-Yes.-_ Malek amused by the very simple and blunt statement_. –Now as for getting to the brain, that is the most difficult part. The brain is protected by the skull and the easiest paths to the brain are also the most dangerous. The head and the back of the neck are filled with rich nerves and thus pain can be extreme. Our bodies have taken this into account. Our heads are small and pointed. My mouth is made up of four points, the points are sharp like daggers. When I am about to take a host I press them tightly together and stab my host, once I've broken through the first layer I only have a few moments to get to the brain before my host is overwhelmed by the pain so I must burrow rapidly. Once I reach the brain I have to burrow into the gap between brain and skull, then I must burrow my head into the brain.-_

_Sounds painful_.

_-It is, why do you think Goa'uld hosts scream so loudly when their taken? The Goa'uld take their hosts slowly so they'll feel the pain.-_

_I hate them._

-_So do I.-_ Malek agreed. _–Now I have to get to the brain in moments and then I only have a short while to extend tendrils into the brain, now I must get full control of the brain as quick as possible and for two very important reasons. The first reason is to heal the entry wound, a wound like that whilst small is also very, very painful. I have to stop infection and heal the wound as quickly as possible. The second reason is to numb the pain, I have no desire to make my host suffer so I want to stop them feeling the pain I caused them.- _

_So your hosts only suffer a few moments of pain?_

_-I try to make the experience as quick as possible.-_ Malek answered. –_But even I cannot prevent the pain of the initial joining, I can only make it as quick as possible.-_

_I'm sure you have been doing your best, I know that none of your previous hosts have hated you for it._

_-No they have not, still I wish I could stop the pain altogether.-_

_You know what, I think you underestimate the love your hosts had for you. They would have seen the pain as just the beginning, after all no pain, no gain and for just a small amount of pain they got you and I'll bet if they were bought back to life they'd willingly suffer that pain to have you again._ Taken aback by his host's statement all Malek could do was to say a quiet thank you.

Louis focused back on the gathered Greek's who were waiting with amused and fond smirks. Louis blushed slightly. "Sorry, just talking to Malek." He stated. "Malek just explained to me about how the bonding works and I think I understand."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Feodore stated with a smile.

"The way Malek explained it to me is like this. His body is streamline and built for water and of course burrowing into the body. His body is small and streamline to make the blending as quick as possible. His face is small and pointed, the pointed part is as sharp as a dagger meaning he can break into the skin quickly and burrow up to the brain as quick as possible. He explained that the rush is due to three important reasons. The first reason is that he wants the burrowing to be over just as quick as the host does, the second reason is because he can heal the wound and the third reason is to numb the pain, he does not desire to have his host in pain, especially when he's caused it."

"He really cares for his hosts?" Feodore asked.

"Yes, so much so that he hates the idea of causing them pain, he regrets that there is no way to prevent the pain altogether, all he can do it make it end as quickly as possible." Louis explained.

"Your symbiote is a very loving creature." Paris murmured.

"He is and sometimes he beats himself up for things he cannot change." Louis stated. "He thinks it's his duty to heal all my ills and teach me everything he knows. Personally I think his only duty should be to be with his host, he doesn't need to give them anything else, just himself."

"You love him just as much as he loves you." Yannis grinned earning another blush from Louis. Malek wiggled sending so much love to Louis that Louis froze for a moment; the host was overwhelmed by how much love Malek had for him.

_-You know how much I truly love you.-_ Malek stated._ –I would willingly sacrifice my life if it meant it would keep you safe._- Malek assured_. –Never doubt my love.-_

_I never have_. Louis answered warmly. _But sometimes you doubt mine. I don't care that you forgot to teach me something, Malek. We have all the time in the world for you to teach me and to be honest I don't care if I never learn, as long as I've got you then all those lessons can wait. _Malek did not answer for what could you say in answer to that?

"**Louis has not fully explained what I am, so allow me to add to what has recently been said.**" Malek stated after taking control. "**As I have already explained I have human DNA within me to ensure that the blending has less chance of failure. Louis has also explained my snake-like body and my sharp dagger mouth. What Louis has not explained is the haste I use when blending. The circumstances of a blending are like this: The symbiote must reach the brain as soon as possible to keep itself alive, but to a Tok'ra that is not the most important reason for our haste, our concern is ending the pain for our host, we rush to the brain so we can take control and numb the pain.**"

"So even when blending you are always thinking of your host?"

"**Always.**" Malek agreed. "**My initially blending with Louis is very similar to my explanation. Louis was injured and dying and my female host begged for me to save him, I left her at her word and raced into Louis to save his life. At the time I cared little if I lived or not, my beloved Misha had fallen and I was in a host that wished me dead, but surprisingly Louis accepted me and taught me about what goods about life.**"

"If Malek was to leave me now." Louis stated taking control. "I would know it, because it would feel as if I had lost my arm, no my heart, because that is what he's become, an important part of me. There is no way to describe what I feel, all I can tell you was at the beginning I wanted no part of it, now I would never be parted from Malek if I could help it."

"I think I can understand, I know I have not experience what you have nor do I want to but I can see what Malek means to you. He has become a part of you, a part that can never be replaced if Malek was lost." Feodore replied. "And I know what Malek needs you need and vice versa. Malek needs to return to his people and continue this war against the Goa'uld and so do you, so I won't stop you. Just remember that when you need me, you know where I am, this is your home now and you're welcome at any time."

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know what those words mean to me and Malek. Malek has always been afraid that people would see him as different and hate him because of what he is, I'm grateful that you've accepted him as he is and I know he is too. He won't say it, but he is truly grateful to you and he loves you as much as I do. I doubt any words could express how much he cares for you."

"The feeling is mutual. Malek is an amazing symbiote, full of passion and love. I am fortunate that I met you both. You should go before I make you stay." Feodore replied with a fond smile. "And remember to message me often, I will eagerly await the letters."

Louis chuckled warmly and kissed his lover one more time before approaching the DHD and dialling home. Within moments he was sending his code and with one last glance at his new family he stepped through the wormhole and back home.

"**I have news.**" Jolinar stated before Louis had even gathered himself.

"Can't you wait for a guy to settle in before you drop the news?" Louis replied sarcastically.

"**You're talking aren't you?**" Jolinar replied clearly amused.

Malek chuckled as he took control. "**What news do you have for me my friend?**"

"**I have re-read my research and worked out what I was doing wrong, all I have to do is test the drug and see if it hides us from other symbiotes. I have eagerly awaited your return to test my theory.**"

"**And here I am. Allow me just to put our items back in our quarters and I will then join you in the lab.**" Malek replied. "**In the mean time you can escort me to my quarters and enlighten me about the theory you've come up with.**"

"**It was more Sam's idea than my own. She knew that naquadah is almost impossible to hide, so she thought we could just mask our presence. It took some time to find the right chemicals on Earth but I believe I've created a mixture that will hide our presence from other Tok'ra. However, I believe it will have to be administered regularly to work but I will not know for sure until we test it.**"

"**I will gladly help out with your tests, but hopefully you won't mind if my host and I indulge in a cup of coffee. You are quite welcome to join us.**" Malek stated.

"**I believe I shall.**" Jolinar agreed with a smile. "**I confess that through our research both I and my host have neglected to eat and drink for many hours.**"

"**Then let us eat as well. I have bought back a few delicacies from my lover's planet, I'm sure you will enjoy them.**" Malek stated excitedly as he led the female Tok'ra to his private chambers. "**Tell me have you at least been sleeping properly? I know Samantha often spends more time on her experiments than taking care of her body.**"

"**I have ensured that we have gotten adequate rest, but my desire to find this traitor and return to the Tok'ra is strong and so I spent much of my time in the lab.**"

"**This will be difficult. Both hosts are connected strongly to this world, they will not be willing to part from it for very long. If I may be so bold, have you considered Samantha's wishes in this matter? I know that Louis will take things as he goes and he is determined to prove himself worthy to the Tok'ra.**"

"**Sam is unsure and thus I will be too. I will not make a decision for both of us, but she knows of my love for Martouf and Lantash, I have asked for her to wait, to meet the Tok'ra before she makes a decision.**"

"**That is a very good thing to do. I am pleased Samantha it taking this so well.**" Malek replied. "**I know that Louis has found this whole situation…difficult.**" He loitered around the kitchen, boiling the kettle, making the tea and pulling out some fruits he had been allowed to return with. "**He has a decision to make which I do not think he is truly prepared to make. My position amongst the Tok'ra requires me to be on base for much of the time meaning Louis feels that he must make the greatest sacrifice. But in truth I am willing to make that sacrifice, I would rather give up my seat on the council as well as my place as commander of a base than make my host feel uncomfortable.**" Malek confessed. "**But Louis believes my position of power is of more importance than him.**"

"**Foolish host, nothing is more important than our host's, nothing.**" Jolinar replied softly.

"**He knows but he does not understand the true depth of what I say. He doesn't truly understand why I would give up so much power for him, he only knows that I will, he need only say the word.**" Malek answered. "**But I know he'll never ask which in some ways saddens me, it is as if he's afraid I'll be angry with him or perhaps he's afraid I will lose my family. I do not know which and sometimes I do not pry or ask because he needs to think on what he knows and make a decision for himself.**"

"**That decision will have to be made soon, my friend.**" Jolinar replied gently. "**For if this chemical works we'll soon be venturing to the Tok'ra base and when we reveal ourselves we will be expected to return to the fold.**"

"**Not at first, they'll interrogate us, test us and much more to ensure we really are who we say we are.**" Malek replied. "**They can't have spies just strolling in.**"

"**Of course.**" Jolinar agreed. "**But those tests will only make the host's decisions even more difficult. I know that if Sam chooses to remain with the SGC I will remain but I shall miss my mates, but perhaps they too can join the SGC as some kind of exchange programme.**"

"**That is an ingenious idea. If we can get both sides to agree to an alliance we will not be parted from either side.**" Malek replied. "**But first we must get rid of the traitor we believe to be hiding within the Tok'ra.**"

"**I do not believe my friend, I know. There is a traitor.**"

"**I am not so confident.**" Malek replied. "**I only have a gut feeling that there is a traitor but I will support you all the way, have no doubts.**"

"**I have none.**" Jolinar assured him. "**These fruits are delicious.**" She commented after a moment. "**Very nutritious and tasty.**"

"**I thought so too when I first tasted them.**" Malek replied with a smile.

"**Here you can have a look at our notes.**" Jolinar stated as she pushed a pile of paper towards him. Malek obligingly picked up the papers and read as they both sipped their coffees. "**The theory is pretty basic and simple but sometimes simple is the best solution.**"

"**Yes, it does indeed look good on paper, but I am rather sceptical about this, I will not be satisfied until I see some results.**" Malek replied. "**I do not mean I doubt your theory or your results, in fact your work is very clear and encouraging but I will not be happy until you theory is proven correct.**"

"**Of course, I do not take offence. I too will be happier when it works and we can track down the traitor. I miss Lantash and Martouf and am eager to be reunited with them.**" Jolinar stated.

A short while later and the two Tok'ra were in the lab, Doctor Fraiser stood beside Malek already installing the monitoring equipment onto Louis's body. "**Thank you for your patience with us, Doctor Fraiser.**" Malek stated softly as she worked. "**I really appreciate it.**"

"It is no problem." She replied warmly. "And please call me Janet."

"**Janet it is.**" Malek agreed softly. Janet spent a few more moments checking him over before giving them the go ahead. Malek watched as Jolinar jabbed his host with a syringe and empty the contents into Louis. At first nothing happened, but then a tingling sensation filled Louis's body. "**We're…**" Malek stopped talking much to his confusion since he believed he was still in control. He tried to finish his sentence but Louis's body would not respond to him.

"Malek, I'm losing him! I can't feel him!" Louis cried out. Malek struggled against the drug but something was preventing him from reaching his host.

"**I can't feel Malek.**" Jolinar stated. "**The drug is doing what I want it to do, but it is also doing too much. It is making Malek go dormant, Malek is being forced into hibernation. It is a deep sleep where even his host can't feel him. We have to inject the antidote quickly. I am so glad Sam insisted on antidotes.**"

"As am I, now get the damn antidote!" Janet snapped as she frantically read the readings from the machinery and tried to calm Louis. The host was frantic with panic, Malek wanted to try and soothe the host but he could feel the great sleep setting in, his mind was weak, tired and the desire to rest was overwhelming. "Malek's readings are fading. Hurry up!" Malek struggled to fight off the sleep but darkness quickly overcame him.

* * *

"**You believed you could trick me, Tok'ra!**" Ra shouted angrily. Misha whimpered inside their shared mind in fear but Malek glared defiantly at the false God. "**I should kill you where you stand but you may yet be of use to me. Advisor Goran, you have given me several amusing suggestions, what do you think I should do with this Tok'ra.**"

Malek resisted a gasp as he clapped eyes on a familiar face. It was Dorian, the dark skinned host of Thoran, the Tok'ra councillor. "**Thoran.**" He stated softly bringing the traitor's gaze to him.

The traitor laughed and his eyes flashed. "**No, shol'va, Thoran was killed many years ago, I stole his host and have been playing Tok'ra for years.**" The Goa'uld confessed much to Malek's horror. "**I suggest we do the same here, my Lord. But better yet, let us replace the shol'va with a Goa'uld and send her back to the Tok'ra, then we can brainwash the Tok'ra into believing he has not been discovered and keep him close, he will unknowingly supply you Intel about the Tok'ra.**"

Ra look positively thrilled at the idea of having a pet Tok'ra. "**I will never betray my kin!**" Malek spat his eyes flashing in fury, he would have struggled but the grip on his host's shoulders made sure he could only flinch.

"**Oh but you will…**" Malek swallowed as the monster hidden in a kid's body rose from the throne and raised his hand, the last thing Malek saw was the red gem of the hand device glowing before blackness clouded his vision.

* * *

_Malek! Malek! _Louis was pleading, desperate to feel and hear his symbiote. Malek gasped out struggling to regain control, his attempts were weak but fortune struck as the antidote did its job. Louis let out a cry of relief which made both Jolinar and Janet relax. Malek sighed as he felt Louis's panicked emotions and sent his love and fondness. _Thank the Gods._

_-I...I…I'm sorry, I…d…did…- _Malek tried to say weakly but his mind was so weak he couldn't not form a sentence.

"He's weak." Louis murmured out loud. "He can barely think let alone speak."

"**I'm sorry, if I had known.**"

"No." Louis replied quickly. "You had no way of knowing and we knew the risks."

"Still, you are not doing any tests today!" Janet stated. "Malek will need to rest. Louis, you are to rest as well and you are to ensure Malek rests."

_-No. I must speak to Jolinar! Now!- _ Malek protested. _–It cannot wait! I know who the traitor is! I remember! I remember everything before my memories were wiped! I know who betrayed me!-_

_Calm down! _Louis protested as Malek wiggled in anger. _Can you take control? _The host asked and Malek obediently tried to take control only to fail. _Tell me what happened and I'll pass it on to Jolinar._

_-I know who betrayed me, I know who told Ra me and Misha were Tok'ra. It was a Goa'uld, a Goa'uld who has stolen a Tok'ra host. It is Thoran or the Goa'uld who would have us believe he was Thoran.-_

"Jolinar. Malek remembered what happened, he knows who betrayed him." Louis stated out loud. "It was Thoran, or a Goa'uld posing as Thoran. Malek is talking very frantically, apparently Thoran was killed years ago and a Goa'uld was implanted into his host, that Goa'uld posing as Thoran is the one who betrayed Malek."

"**Oh my, we've had a Goa'uld hiding amongst us for all these years. Now it all makes sense, being a council member Thoran will know all our missions and thus send word to the Goa'uld, but is Cordesh in league with Thoran or just another traitor?**"

"That Malek does not know." Louis replied. "Can we talk about this later? I think Malek needs to rest, not only was he hurt but now he is feeling upset, guilty and betrayed. We can all think on it with clear heads in a few hours."

"**You are right. I will leave you and Malek to rest.**" Jolinar agreed quietly.

Louis frowned as the woman left with distress written all over her face. _You should rest too Malek. We can talk more about it later. _

_-What about the tests? We need to finish them and make the perfect serum to chemically mask our presence from the other Tok'ra.-_

_We can worry about that much later Malek, we have time._

_-That's just it, we don't. The Thoran Imposter is sitting on the council he know the whereabouts of every Tok'ra operative and every Tok'ra base. He must be stopped as soon as possible. I just hope we're not too late!- _

_Malek, there is no use panicking about it. We can't do anything right now, Janet has forbidden any more tests for a few hours and you are clearly agitated and not thinking straight. We will pick up this conversation in a little while. You need to rest and heal._

_-Very well.- _Malek stated a bit miffed at being scolded like a human child, but he obediently squirmed against his host's spine and relaxed before trying to doze off. Unsurprisingly it took him some time to get to sleep, his mind was 'running a mile a minute' trying to recognise signs of Thoran being a Goa'uld but now he thought of it there was no signs, the Imposter was a very good actor. He was ashamed to admit that if he had not remembered he may have well continued on without any suspicion for Thoran.

_That may be so, but you know now and when you've rested we will work together to reveal him as the imposter._ Louis assured. _If you like whilst we rest I can go through Jolinar's note and see if I can add a fresh perspective to these calculations._

_-I'd like that. Your mind often sees things that others do not.- _Malek agreed proudly. _–And I get the hint, Mer Prinekh. I will rest.- _

Despite his anguished mind his dreams were pleasant, he was with his first host and they were being courted by a love-struck Delek. The memories were wonderful and filled Malek with fondness, but despite his wishes to remain in those memories he chose to awaken, Louis needed him.

"You cannot do this! Release me at once!"

At those shouted words Malek fully awakened and took control from his host, in mere moments the two men man-handling his host were on the floor with an angry symbiote stood above them. "**How dare you even consider laying a finger on my host! Who dares try to harm us? Speak!**"

"How dare you!" Hammond snapped as he raced in and glared down at the two men laying on the floor. The rage in the General's eyes warned Malek to keep quiet. "How dare you break into my top security base and to harm not only two of my men but two of our guests as well, you will be court-marshalled for this!" Again the men said nothing and Malek could hear the General growl. "Take them away!" He snapped to the guards, before taking a deep breath, visibly controlling himself and turning to Malek. "Have they harmed you?"

_-Did they?- _Malek demanded from his host as he did a quick check of both his body and his hosts.

_No, they just tried to drag me from the infirmary. _Louis explained. _I think there may be a vehicle and back up waiting nearby._

"**We are not harmed but Louis expresses concern about Back-up, he believes there may be a get-away vehicle and more of them.**"

"We've already apprehended the men and the vehicle. It appears one of the politicians who know of your existence wanted to get you away from base. Trust me Malek if any one of my men helped them they will suffer the worst fate I am capable of giving them." Hammond assured with an angry glint in his eyes. Malek bowed his head in gratefulness and watched as the man turned and stormed from the infirmary.

"What is going on here?!" Janet demanded as she rushed.

"**Whilst I was resting someone came in and tried to drag my host and I away. General Hammond is most upset and I suggest that you do not disturb him for some time, it seems there may have been a traitor amongst the Tau'ri who let the thugs in.**" Malek explained. "**Of course I cannot say for sure I can only surmise, in truth the only thing I know is that some people have snuck into the base tried to apprehend me and my host and then drag us away to a get away vehicle.**"

"They tried to kidnap you?" Janet asked astonished and angry.

"**I do not understand the term, I am no 'kid' so I was not kidnapped.**" Malek turned inwards as Louis chuckled. _Kidnap basically means someone tried to take you and imprison you. _"**Ah, my host as just explained the term, yes there was an attempt 'kidnap' both myself and my host. Fortunately it was easily foiled.**"

"Good." Janet replied looking very relieved. "It is good to see you conscious as well Malek. I think Jolinar was eagerly waiting your awakening, she mentioned something about research notes, genius host's and be back in an hour."

"**I suggest you get the guards to check on her, if the 'kidnappers' came for my host and me then they may have also come for Sam and Jolinar.**" Malek instructed. He watched tensely as Janet sent the guards off and raced for the phone frantically dialling Sam's lab. The expression on her face was of relief and Malek immediately shared it. "**Is she well?**" Malek asked the moment the phone was put down.

"Yes, the guards noticed the intruders and were dealing with them when Jolinar arrived at Sam's lab, she then proceeded to give them a hand tying up the intruders." Janet stated with an amused smile. "In fact she was more concerned for you and was very relieved when she heard you were fine and up and about, I expect she'll be here soon to see you."

"**Then I'll look forward to her visit.**" Malek replied quietly. "**Louis suggests I use the time I have left to nap, I will do as suggested.**"

"A wise idea." Janet agreed as she watched Malek walked over to the bed and lay his host's body down upon it. "I will keep an eye out and so will the guards, do not worry about any more intruders." Janet assured.

"**Thank you.**" Malek replied quietly. _–Are you sure you're alright, Mer Prinekh? You sounded very distressed. Did they hurt you?-_

_No but I think they were perverts. They kept touching me…_Louis replied with a minute mental shudder. Malek replayed Louis's memories and growled as he realised what Louis meant, those fools would have tried to rape his host if they had succeeded in kidnapping them. _It's alright now, Malek, their gone and its over._

_-No it is not alright, they would have seriously hurt you Mer Prinkeh. This should not go unpunished I will inform General Hammond immediately!- _Malek stood and approached the phone under the concerned gaze of Janet. He picked up the phone and dialled the General's office. "**General Hammond, it is I, Malek.**"

"What may I do for you?" Hammond asked still sounding very angry.

"**I have replayed my hosts memories and have discovered something very concerning. These 'kidnappers' intended to rape my host!**"

"What?!"

"**I demand punishment for their actions!**" Malek demanded.

"It will be done." Hammond stated his voice a low growl as he realised how much danger his two resident symbiotes were in. "I will add that to the information on the paper work. Thank you Malek."

"**It is no problem General, I just hope this newest information helps you punish those men!**"

"I assure you that they will not be getting off scot free." General Hammond assured.

"**I suppose that is all I can ask for and all you can give me for the moment, so I will take it. Thank you General Hammond.**" Malek replied a little disgruntled that the men were not being punished immediately. "**I must go now, Jolinar and Sam have arrived and we have work to do, I leave this matter in your capable hands.**"

"**I see you are as displeased as I am.**" Jolinar commented as Malek hung up. "**This is very concerning, I thought this was a secure base, if someone let them in…we are not as safe as we believed.**"

"**It is indeed very concerning.**" Malek agreed. "**We will have to be more alert until this traitor is found.**"

"So not only do we have to worry about a traitor within the Tok'ra, now we have to deal with a traitor in the SGC." Sam complained as she took control.

"**Unfortunately that is the way it is.**" Malek agreed solemnly. "**For now we can only continue as we have. We will continue to try and make the masking serum and testing it whilst remaining on high alert. Bring yours and Jolinar's equipment to the infirmary and we will begin under the watchful gaze of the guards and doctor Fraiser.**"

"A very wise precaution." Sam agreed. "Jolinar believes it to be a good idea too. I will return to my lab and have the guards there escort us and our equipment back to the infirmary. Until then I suggest you use the time to rest, the last experiment went badly and I do not believe you are fully healed from it."

"**I am well, Sam, be assured that if anything was wrong with either myself of Louis we would stop the tests. Still Janet will wish to conduct the necessary tests before and after the experiments, those tests should prove we are well.**" Malek replied. Sam looked far from pleased with his response but it seemed to satisfy her to some degree for she left to collect her equipment.

_I think you worried a lot of people yesterday, I know you worried me._

_-I am sorry Mer Prinkeh.- _Malek stated. _–I wish I could change what happened, but I had no control. I know it does not seem like it, but I believe yesterday we were fortunate, the contents of the serum somehow disrupted the brainwashing and allowed me to remember. I do not know how to explain is Louis, but somehow I feel complete, before I was so full of doubt and confusion, I knew I could not return but not why, now I know why. It is as if my eyes have been opened.-_

_I'm glad something good came out of yesterday's situation but please don't try to make a habit of it! _Louis replied reluctantly amused and relieved. _And it's good to hear you've sorted your mind out, I must admit you've had me worrying for some time. You've been feeling so much confusion, some days you believed Jolinar when she claimed there was a traitor and other days you'd laugh it off. _

_-I know, I feel guilty for it now for I know now that there is indeed a traitor. I can only hope that the Goa'uld disease has not spread through my brethren I do not think I could live with myself if more have been lost since my amnesia.-_

_You cannot fault yourself Malek, you did not remember. We can only hope the imposter hasn't set any other Tok'ra up for the same fate you may have had. _

_-You're right! If the imposter had succeeded my host would have been unwillingly betraying the Tok'ra. It would have broken her heart!- _Malek gasped in sudden realisation. _–I…the fates have played a part sending you at the time it did, if you had not arrived and blown up Ra's ship…I shudder to think. I am only saddened that Misha had to be lost in the process, but on the bright side I gained another wonderful host.- _

_The only problem we will have is proving that you and Jolinar are really who you say you are. The Tok'ra will be very doubtful and if the imposter's influence has spread it will make our mission even harder._

_-You are right. I must discuss this with Jolinar, we must begin planning carefully if we wish to succeed.- _Malek agreed. _–No doubt I will have to recall a few private memories and tell many of my kin about them to prove I am indeed Malek. But most importantly Mer Prinekh we must eliminate the imposter and any potential traitors.- _

_Of course and I have an idea but I'm not entirely sure if it is a good idea. _

Malek frowned at Louis's nervousness. _–Come on Mer Prinekh, I will not be angry at you for any idea you have and no idea you have had has been remotely stupid. I have felt you thinking deeply for some time, mostly you've been considering the thought of what if the assassin had reached Jolinar and Sam. Does your idea refer to that thought?- _

_To a degree. _Louis agreed. _I thought…well, you and I cannot in their eyes be bonded because you died on Ra's ship or so they believe. But they would believe Jolinar and Sam were bonded, what if the 'Ashrak' got them and killed Jolinar but left a…'Naquadah' residue behind that allows her to sense symbiotes as well as access her memories?_

_-It is possible.- _Malek agreed. –_But why would the Tok'ra not think of us as bonded? Ah! Of course they do not consider the humans as fully advanced and they would never think that humans took down Ra, thus they will never consider that I lived!- _Malek stated with surprise. _–I think I have worked out your plan, but please continue Mer Prinkeh.-_

_Well. Sam could 'pretend' to remember Jolinar's memories and know Thoran and perhaps Cordesh are the traitors, she could cause discord amongst the council and make them question Thoran's and Cordesh's loyalty. _

_-That will be difficult, we are brothers and sisters, we are loyal to the Tok'ra first and foremost.-_

_That is why I said it might not be a good idea. _Louis replied with a sad tone.

_-No! I did not say it was a silly idea beloved, I only said it would be difficult to achieve but I believe Jolinar and Sam can pull it off. Please continue to explain.- _Malek pleaded.

Shyly Louis continued. _Well if they believe Sam has Jolinar's memories and Jolinar seemed to think Thoran and Cordesh were traitors they'd listen to Sam. From what little I could understand, Jolinar is well respected is she not?_

_-Yes she is.- _Malek agreed, pride seeping into his voice as he listened to Louis. _–She is as old as Egeria our queen and is considered by many our 'surrogate' queen, though if you ask her she will deny it. She has been asked many a time to take up the mantle of leadership which she has refused, she has even refused to join the council or be a base commander, she prefers to be an operative despite the respect she has earned.-_

_So if Sam spoke on behalf of Jolinar, they will listen._

_-Yes, they may be a little sceptical but they will listen.- _Malek agreed.

_Well, their attention will be mostly on Sam then would it not?_

_-Leaving us relatively unguarded and free to find proof that Thoran is an imposter and Cordesh a traitor.- _Malek stated. –_My beloved host, I am so fortunate to have come upon you, you make me proud each and every day. That is an absolutely brilliant idea, you are my treasure and you will be an asset to the Tok'ra.- _Louis flushed under such praise and Malek chuckled as he 'hugged' Louis with his mind. _–My wonderful, intelligent host.- _Malek trilled. _–Egeria must have been smiling down on me when she sent me you.- _He praised.

_Malek…_Louis protested quietly, embarrassed.

Malek chuckled before focusing outward as Jolinar returned. "**We must speak.**" Jolinar scanned his face and seeing his serious expression she nodded and sat on the bed next to him. "**Louis has bought something to my attention, something which we should have considered from the very beginning. How we get into the Tok'ra and what is our plan.**"

"**You are correct.**" Jolinar replied with realisation. "**I have been so focused on the serum that I have not even considered what we plan to do when we approach the Tok'ra.**"

"**I believe Louis has worked out that part of the plan for us.**" Malek stated. "**I will allow him to explain since it is his idea and he deserves all the credit.**" He added fondly.

Louis blushed when he was given control and was being stared at expectantly by Jolinar. "Well…" He started a little nervously before coughing and gathering himself. "Looking at Malek's memories you are a person of great importance to the Tok'ra." Jolinar merely nodded. "Well from what I understand what you say carries some weight. My idea was this, what if the 'Ashrak' did indeed get to you? What if you supposedly died inside Sam and Sam was left with your memories, including the memory of the traitor?"

"**The Tok'ra would be hesitant but they would explore the possibility of a traitor.**" Jolinar agreed.

"Exactly and it would cause discord through the Tok'ra and the traitor would be nervous. Because most of the Tok'ra will be focused on you the rest of SG1 could split into two groups and follow both Thoran and Cordesh and try to witness their betrayal. Of course I know it's a long shot since we don't know what to look for."

"**No Louis, that is indeed a very good idea. You see Louis despite most of the Tok'ra being focused on myself the guards are not, they will be focused on the strangers, you, when you split they will follow and if you can get them to where Thoran and Cordesh are and they are indeed betraying the Tok'ra, the guards will witness it and their views will be the 'proof of the pudding'? Did I say that right? Or is it the 'Cherry on top'? Your human sayings are confusing… What I mean to say is that the guards statements will be all the proof the Tok'ra need.**"

"But what will we be looking for?" Louis asked. Malek answered this easily by showing a small golden ball. _–This is a Goa'uld communication device.- _Malek explained. _–We do not use them because our signals can be tracked and we can be overheard. You see one of these and you know it is the traitor.- _"So look out for a golden ball." Louis stated out loud for Sam and Jolinar's benefit.

"**Yes, that is the most obvious proof, but there may also be other signs like instructions sent to the Goa'uld operative that they've hidden in their quarters. This one may be the most unlikely but sometimes the Goa'uld can be very stupid.**" Jolinar explained. "**The most likely proof is indeed the communication orb. Look out for it.**"

"**What do you think of my host's plan?**" Malek asked as he took control once again.

"**It is ingenius.**" Jolinar agreed. "**A brilliant idea and one that works very well, since the Tok'ra believe you died on Ra's ship there is no other way that the Tau'ri could have found them.**"

"**Yes, only another Tok'ra would be able to find the Tok'ra.**" Malek agreed. "**Which is why this plan is so brilliant, Louis thought of this plan by himself and I must admit I am very impressed.**"

"**As am I, it just goes to prove that sometimes we need a fresh perspective so we don't miss anything.**" Jolinar agreed. "**Which brings me to our experiments, why you rested Louis took a look and he realised that I made a slight miscalculation, I would not have noticed it myself but he did! I believe now that the serum is perfect. Once Doctor Fraiser has given us the all-clear I would like to test this as soon as possible.**"

"**As would I. The sooner we can get to the Tok'ra and reveal the imposter and traitor, the better.**" Malek agreed. "**Janet.**" He called. "**We require your assistance.**" He stated as the woman approached. "**We would like to continue the tests but would like you to give us the all clear first.**" Janet looked at them with clear disproval but she knew the importance of their work so obediently set to work ensuring Malek was at full health.

A short while later and the serum was injected under Janet's watchful gaze. Malek sat under the two female's gazes and shrugged as nothing happened immediately. "**I can still sense you.**" Jolinar commented.

"**Wait.**" Malek instructed. "**I feel all 'tingly' and my body feels a little numb.**"

"Anything else?" Janet asked concerned.

"**No. I feel fine and as you can clearly see I am in control of myself and my host.**" Malek replied. _–Are you well Louis?-_

_I am fine. _Louis answered warmly.

"**It seems it is a success. Can you sense me now Jolinar?**" Malek asked.

"**Hmm…No I cannot, this is really good!**" Jolinar praised. "**Can you use the host voice?**"

"Yes I can use the host voice. But I am more concerned with giving control back to Louis, I want to make sure the serum has not affected Louis and most importantly his ability to control his own body." Malek stated before handing control back over to Louis, fortunately it was easy and Louis was soon smiling at Jolinar.

"**Hmmm it seems we have a success.**" Malek murmured. "**But if I'm reading these 'ingredients' right some of the contents are very potent, which means we need to consider small doses.**"

"That means regular dosages if we want to remain hidden from the Tok'ra." Sam murmured. "We will work on producing a larger quantity of the drug, but before we do that we need to monitor how long the dosage lasts." Sam lowered her head and Jolinar took control. "**I would like for Malek to take control randomly and speak in the host-voice without my being aware, it will help me judge how well the drug is working.**" She instructed.

Malek mentally chuckled at the other symbiote's demands and Louis knew that the symbiote was going to have a lot of fun tricking Jolinar. As Jolinar turned their back on them Malek quickly relaxed his expression so he would be perceived as Louis. "Alright Louis. I think that is everything. I would like you to eat and continue to rest until I'm sure that you're alright."

"Okay." Malek agreed softly. "Malek believes it will be best if we continue to be monitored anyway." He commented. _–It is fun talking about yourself in third person.- _He told his host with a mental smirk. Louis sighed but Malek could feel the man's amusement as Malek acted his part.

"And Malek would be correct. We have no idea about what the drug will do the longer it is in your system so until we've got solid data you will not be going anywhere." Janet instructed. "Now lay back and relax."

Malek obligingly laid back and smiled at Jolinar as she checked the equipment and read the readings. "**Well it seems you're doing just fine, there is no sign of distress or damage but we'll know by the time the drug wears off.**"

"I hope so, I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday." Malek replied still pretending to be Louis. Jolinar continued unaware of the trickery and Malek mentally chuckled already enjoying the chance to play with their oldest and dearest.

The hours passed by slowly and Malek took every opportunity given to him to trick Jolinar. He had even fooled her into believing he was in control when it was actually Louis. Currently Sam was discussing their missions with who she believed to be Louis when suddenly she stopped and glanced at him. "I'm talking to Malek aren't I?" Malek grinned unrepentantly at her amused gaze. "You tricked us."

"**I have been all day.**" Malek smirked. "**So that means this drug lasts at least…eight hours?**"

"Yes about that much." Sam agreed. "Which means this drug is potent and strong, it also means we won't have to keep making excuses to pop off and inject the next dose."

"**Jolinar has once again proven she's a genius, she's got it just right.**" Malek praised. "**I believe if we conduct a few more tests between the both of us we should find that it works. I suggest Janet picks a subject secretly per day for the next few days and test if it is truly a success.**"

"Yes we could make it into an education game. The one injected has to sneak around the other without alerting the other to their presence. If we can do that we know it's working." Sam replied.

So the days that followed were the most fun of all, the humans enjoyed the show as Malek would sneak up behind Jolinar in the cafeteria and steal food off her plate as she looked away, they loved when Jolinar would sneak up and leave notes on Malek's back. By the end of the week they had made faces, stolen items, left little clues lying around and poked each other with pens, pencils and fingers. The humans had a bet going on who would win and so far it was a tie.

"Alright enough." General Hammond ordered trying to be the mature one but all could see his amusement. "What is this about?" He demanded as both Jolinar and Malek stood before him looking sheepish.

"**We've found the drug we can use to hide ourselves from other symbiotes and we've been testing it out. We've been conducting tests, sneaking around each other and getting up to mischief. The point of the exercise was to do so behind the other symbiotes back without them being aware. The tests have been a success. We are now ready to face the Tok'ra. I suggest a meeting as soon as possible.**" Jolinar replied.

"Then I'll call SG1 together immediately and you can inform everyone about this plan of yours." Hammond ordered. "Take a seat." The man disappeared into his office and suddenly his voice blared through the speakers. "Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson report to the briefing room immediately." Not moments later the two humans and one Jaffa were taking their seats across from the Tok'ra. "Jolinar and Malek have news for us." Hammond said by way of introduction.

"**Indeed we do!**" Malek stated warmly. "**Or rather my host does, but before he speaks Jolinar has news of our own to impart on you.**"

"**As you are no doubt aware, we have been working on a chemical, a serum that will mask our presence from other symbiotes.**" Jolinar explained. "**What you have witnessed over the past few days is our success, we have been testing it out on each other. One of us will be injected without the knowledge of the other, the purpose was to creep up on the other and to confirm the serum worked. Which is did. So the serum is complete and working, thus we can now proceed to the next stage, the plan.**"

"**Which is where Louis comes in, I will allow him to explain his idea.**" Malek explained before bowing his head and allowing his host to come to the fore.

"Sir." Louis greeted. "I realised that the two symbiotes were so focused on the serum that they had yet to formulate a plan on how to infiltrate the Tok'ra, I believe I have worked out the plan."

"Please go on." Daniel requested.

"Well, the way I understand it is like this, the Tok'ra believe Malek lost to them, they don't think he survived. In their eyes Malek is dead and suspicion will be on him if he was to return. However the same is not true for Jolinar, she was on the run so she could have found us. My idea is that the Ashrak also found her and killed her, Sam survived and retains Jolinar's memories. Through Jolinar Sam has learned of the Tok'ra, the location of one of their bases and the traitor. Now Jolinar is considered to be royalty to the Tok'ra, so anything Sam says will be taken as Jolinar's last words and thus they will be suspicious of anyone Sam points to. Of course they will take Sam's statement with a pinch of salt but they will still investigate the matter."

"With me distracting them, you guys can split and chase after two of the Tok'ra we suspect. One of them is Cordesh who is a white male who is slightly aged in appearance, he is the one we're likely to meet when we go through the gate as he sometimes takes guard duty. The other is named Thoran, his host is a dark skinned male and if he is on base he'll be with the council when they are called together. You must persue them if and when they flee to contact their Goa'uld masters. The guards will follow you and try to stop you, your job is to get them to the traitors and prove they are indeed the traitors." Sam added.

"Correct. My plan is not fool-proof but it does a few key things. Firstly it casts suspicion on Thoran and Cordesh, the two traitors will be wary and will most likely want to destroy the base and escape, therefore they will race to their quarters and their communication orbs."

"These orbs appear to be golden balls that can fit into the palm of your hand." Sam added. "If…no…When they reach for these orbs we are hoping the guards persuing you will see this and thus be the solid proof we need to prove that they are traitors."

"Of course, as I said it is not fool-proof and open to debate and change but I believe it may work. Sam and Jolinar are the perfect distraction. The only thing that may fail us is if Thoran and Cordesh don't get nervous, they may not follow the plan and we will have to find alternative ways to reveal they are traitors."

"Leave it to us." Jack assured. "I can be very inquisitive." The man stated with a grin. "You can trust me."

"And me."

"And I." Teal'c added.

"I think it is a rather good plan." Daniel replied. "Yes there is a lot that can go wrong but it has a key ingredient, distraction. Of course it won't work for a long period of time since the Tok'ra are skilled in subterfuge but it will buy us some time."

"All we need is time." Jack added. "After all the Tok'ra will not harm us."

"**They will not.**" Malek confirmed. "**They are most likely to hold us prisoner and move the base before releasing us. They will not kill us or harm us in any other way, it is not in our nature, we live the completely opposite way to the Goa'uld, we do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary and when we do kill we plan it for a long time. Trust me, you will come to no harm and I will speak up and reveal myself if it is necessary to protect my host and you.**" Malek explained.

"Then if they won't harm us, we'll be fine. But Sam you're going to have to do some real good acting, they will be interested in you so keep their attention." Jack instructed. "Cry in a corner, throw a tantrum, do whatever it takes to keep them with you. As for the rest of us, we have to work fast."

"**I can supply a distraction if need be.**" Malek stated. "**I know them all and I may be able to hold them off long enough for you to catch the traitors.**"

"I too can aid with the distraction." Teal'c stated. "As Jaffa, they distrust me."

"And if you were to 'misbehave', they will follow you first." Daniel commented.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"So you have a plan?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir. All we need now is the go ahead." Jack replied.

"**One last thing, if I may.**" Malek stated. They all looked to him and waited. "**As I mentioned the Tok'ra will hold us prisoner and move base if they suspect, so I suggest you deal with anything of importance tonight and perhaps tomorrow.**"

"**Malek is correct, we may be gone for some time.**" Jolinar warned. "**So any unfinished business must be dealt with as soon as possible.**"

"Very well. You have two days to finish anything you've started. I expect you ready and in the gate room at 0800 Wednesday morning." Hammond instructed. A chorus of yes sirs answered him. "Dismissed." He stated warmly as he watched them leave.

_-I'm finally going home.-_

_Yes you are. _Louis agreed. _Malek…_

_-Yes, Mer prinekh. -_

_I've come to a decision. When you can finally return to the Tok'ra, I want to stay there with you. _

Malek paused quite nervous, he wanted to return but not if it made his host unhappy. _–Are you sure?- _He asked.

_Yes Malek. My place is with you and your place is with the Tok'ra. I want to go with you and I want to meet your family and friends. _

_-But what about Earth.-_

_There is nothing here for me, Mer Prinkeh. _Louis stated using the endearment for the first time. _I only have the SGC, the staff and my job. With you I have everything, a family, a friend, a lover and a job kicking Goa'uld ass._

_-But what about the SGC what will they do when they lose you? Don't you want to keep you friends?-_

_I won't lose them because I'm with the Tok'ra, I can always visit them like we visit Feodore. It is not like I will be cut off from them._

_-No, I would never cut you off from them. I just want to make sure you understand what you're saying. After all we will visit regularly but for the most part we'll be cut off, we'll be undercover or we'll be on a base.-_

_I know that it will be difficult but I'm ready and I've made up my mind. I want to stay with you with the Tok'ra. _

_-I don't know what to say.- _Malek murmured overwhelmed.

_Just say yes, Malek. I've already made up my mind, you really have no say. We're going and that's it. _


	17. Plans Don't Always Go To Play

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Plans Don't Always Go To Plan…

_-Wake up Mer Prinekh!- _Malek called as Louis moaned and slowly awoke. The host chuckled before giving an annoyed sigh as Malek wiggled excitedly. _–We're going home today! Come on get up!-_ Malek cared little that he was behaving like an excited pup, he only cared about the fact that he was going home after years of separation. Soon, very soon he'd be reunited with his kin. _–Now is not the time for sleep, we must prepare.- _

_It is five o'clock in the morning, Malek._ Louis complained.

_-Well beloved, when I…if I return to my post as base commander we'll be getting up much earlier than that. Often I will work for several nights whilst you sleep without rest myself…this is not unusual for me. Now rise, beloved. You can rest later. We must finalise the plans so that this mission goes off without a hitch.- _

_Then let me sleep and rise yourself. _Louis complained annoyed but secretly amused and excited for Malek. _I will be of no help until I'm fully rested, I'll just be very, very, very grumpy. _Louis warned. _So let me go back to sleep and you can have your fun getting ready._

_-But I wish to share it all with you.- _Malek complained, not understanding his host's lack of excitement. _–We've have planned for this for so long and now the day is finally here. We must find Samantha and Jolinar and prepare!- _

_Then find Sam and Jolinar, prepare, I'll be able to relive it all when I awake. _Louis replied already sounding as if he was falling asleep. Malek was not mentally pouting, he was not! Ignoring his host's lack of enthusiasm Malek climbed out of bed and quickly did the morning routine. He was soon dressed and ready. _You know…_Louis commented revealing he was just dozing and not yet asleep. _Many will think you and I insane that you're up this early. _

_-Perhaps, but their opinions matter very little to me.- _Malek replied as he stepped out of their quarters and strolled down the tunnel. As Louis had predicted those they passed stared at them as if they were insane and Malek gave them a warm smile. _–Perhaps a cup of coffee and some chocolate cereal would be enough to wake you?- _Malek offered.

_Coffee might be just what I need._ Louis agreed mentally yawning and sending waves of annoyance to Malek, clearly the host was agitated that he was still awake.

_-Do you truly wish to sleep?- _Malek asked. _–I can help you return to sleep if you wish it. In fact I have done it often with my previous hosts and I have no doubt that my kin do the same. Symbiotes do not need sleep as much as their host's so we can help them rest whilst remaining active ourselves.- _Malek explained to a tired Louis.

Louis debated the offer for a few moments before replying. _No. Just get me a cup of coffee, this is too important to the both of us. I'll catch up on lost sleep later. _

_-Very well. Coffee it is. Perhaps we should ask the cafeteria staff if we could take a large supply on us so that we not be parted from your favourite brew.-_

_But you do not like coffee…_

_-But you do. And as long as you willing to ration it out, I am more than willing to allow you to drink it.- _Malek replied. _–I admit I was too hasty in banning it before, but I have recognised my mistake and will allow you to have your favourite drink.- _

_Thank you Malek._

_-Do not thank me, beloved. I should have realised this long ago. Not only should the host make compromises but the symbiote should too. I do not like the high caffeine in coffee for it affects your body but I can easily syphon it out, therefore my earlier outburst and hatred of the drink was unneeded and rude.-_

_I have also had a think about that situation Malek and I completely understand your reaction to the drink, after all I doubt you've come across humans drinking or eating unhealthy things all that often. Most humans in the universe are poor or farmers so I can understand that your reaction to the drink was out of extreme worry. In fact I appreciate that you were so concerned for me. What I'm trying to say is that…it's over. It's all done with, we need not even think back to it Malek because I harbour no hard feelings for you because of it._

_-Thank you Mer Prinekh.- _Malek replied warmly. _–If we wish to make coffee on the Tok'ra base, I must first speak to the Tok'ra cooks and ask if they would kindly boil water for this beverage. I doubt that our request will cause much trouble for some of our dishes if not all require boiling water to cook.- _With this said he strolled into the cafeteria and walked up to the counter. "**Good Morning.**" Malek greeted. "**I would like a cup of coffee, with milk and one teaspoon of sugar.**" The lady behind the desk looked a little shocked at his presence for he was the first in the cafeteria but she quickly made his request. "**I would also like a bowl of the chocolate cereal.**" He added once she was done.

_See…_Louis stated with a teasing tone. _No one else is up yet and everyone thinks we're crazy! _

_-Perhaps we are, but whilst everyone is rushing about like 'headless chickens' we shall be ready and waiting.- _Malek replied as he sat on a table and began to consume their chosen drink and meal. _–I have to say that your race is one of the few human races that consume so much sugar. I do not think I've ever eaten as much sugar as I have in your world. Your food is filled with preservatives, salt, pepper and sugar. It is a surprise that many are still healthy and fit.-_

_It is a choice and not all are healthy and fit. _Louis explained. _Then there are also conditions. Some people can only eat certain foods. For example I had a friend with Diabetes, which means his body does not produce the enzymes needed to consume sugar. He has to inject artificial 'insulin' to control his sugar levels in the blood. But here is the catch, too much insulin and he has to ingest sugar, too much exercise and he has to ingest something sugary. He said to me Diabetes is a gift and a curse. _

_-Hmm. Interesting._- Malek agreed. _–I think I've have seen something very similar before with another host. Not my hosts of course but I believe another symbiote had a similar experience. They had to control their host's body to prevent too much sugar and too little. But we symbiotes control such things easily. Perhaps if we do establish a treaty people like that could be offered to become hosts. From what I can read of your memories many would like to stop 'injecting'.-_

_Yes but I doubt civilians would be offered because the authorities don't want news to get out about alien 'parasites'. No offence intended._

_-No, I understand my kinds form can be repulsive to other life-forms. Still it could be an option for many.- _Malek stated.

_What else can your kind cure?_

_-Anything, Mer Prinekh. The only thing that limits us is our own health and the seriousness of the host's condition. For example if a symbiote has been seriously injured or has been dying they will be weaker and if they take a host with a fatal condition they could both die before the symbiote can heal them both.-_

_Is that why blending is done so carefully?_

_-Yes. Blending is performed on a Tok'ra base or in front of Tok'ra healers for the most part, the only time it is not monitored is when we are undercover or on the run from the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra cannot afford to lose another symbiote so they try to ensure optimum conditions for a blending.- _Malek explained.

_I suppose our own blending could have ended badly? _Louis stated.

_-Yes, if you had been as badly hit as Misha I would not have been able to save you and whilst I was untouched, without a host I would have eventually died.- _Malek answered. _–We were both fortunate that this had not happened._- Malek commented.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early." Sam's voice stated making Malek turn to face her. She walked around to sit in front of them. Malek let an amused smile slip onto his face as he saw she too had picked up coffee.

"**Yes, Louis himself is surprised with our early rising. I admit that I am very excited and have not slept well last night, I may have woken Louis up a little too early.**" Malek stated looking very sheepish.

Sam chuckled. "Jolinar has been excited as well." She agreed. "I would not be all that surprised if she had woken me early too, but fortunately for me I am an early riser so it was not needed."

_Can I speak to her? _Louis asked.

_-Of course.-_ Malek agreed handing control over. Louis smiled warmly at his fellow Tok'ra. "Are you looking forward to meeting the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, I have to admit I am." Sam agreed. "Jolinar is pushing me to make a decision, she wants to know if I wish to stay with the SGC or go to the Tok'ra but I don't really want to make such a choice. What about you? Have you made a decision?"

"Yes." Louis replied. "I have had a very long think about it and I've made up my mind. If it all goes as planned, I'm going to join the Tok'ra."

"What does Malek think?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"He is thankful but he also suspects I have other reasons for agreeing." Louis admitted. "I admit there could be some ulterior motives. I mean with a Tau'ri in the Tok'ra it could encourage a stronger alliance, but in truth it is a personal decision. You see Sam, I have very little here, just the SGC and a horse, 'Emperor'. Malek is my family and his family is my family, so I am Tok'ra, that is who I am and who I want to be."

"And what about this horse?" Sam asked still looking a little stunned.

"Well if all goes well I can keep making visits back to Earth and go off base. I am also hoping the authorities will consider allowing a few more Tok'ra off base to ride and see our world. Or perhaps they can build a stable closer to base?" Louis explained. "But to be honest the stable is not the important thing here. Sam I am not abandoning the SGC, I intend to remain a part of the SGC but I just won't be SGC staff anymore, I'll be Tok'ra."

"I understand. It is just a little surprising that's all. I mean, I haven't made a decision yet. I have too much here. My brother and his family, my dad, my career, but now I also have potential lovers and an extended family."

"I understand." Louis replied parroting Sam's words. "And don't worry too much Sam. I'm sure there are several solutions we can come up with. I mean you could be an ambassador? Or we could persuade the Tok'ra to trade staff when the treaty is in place. You and Jolinar, the Tok'ra in the SGC and perhaps unblended humans in the Tok'ra base? I bet once you've met Lantash and Martouf they'd be more than willing to be the first Tok'ra operatives to transfer over to the SGC if it meant being with their mates. Have a very long think about it before you make a choice, Sam, the solution will come to you."

_-Yes, she needs to think very deeply about it.- _Malek agreed. _–But it is something she must consider between herself and Jolinar. Perhaps when they meet Martouf and Lantash the answer will become clear.-_

_Perhaps. _Louis agreed.

_-Mer Prinekh. Are you really happy with your decision? Truly happy?-_

_I admit to be nervous but I do not regret making the decision nor will I regret living with the Tok'ra. I was speaking the truth earlier when I said my place is with you and your place is with the Tok'ra. That is where we belong._

_-I just want to make sure that this is truly your decision and that you haven't made it because of any pressure.- _

_No in all honesty I've been thinking about it since we first blended. It is where I want to be. _

"Jolinar suggests we quickly go over our plan and make a few backups just in case." Sam stated interrupting their inner conversation.

"Of course." Louis replied. "Jolinar is going to pretend to be dead and Malik is going to pretend he does not exist. We go in on Jolinar's memories and meet with the suspicious Tok'ra. Once there we will convince them that you truly did host Jolinar. They will take us down into the Tok'ra base where we should meet the Tok'ra council or a few Tok'ra council members. You will then sow the seeds of doubt amongst them by telling them that Jolinar remembers Thoran and Cordesh betraying her. The Tok'ra council, whilst suspicious will want to investigate the claims and therefore they will conduct an investigation."

"Whilst this investigation is on-going we will be 'guests' of the Tok'ra." Sam continued. "We shall conduct our own 'investigation' with the express interest of catching both Thoran and Cordesh in the act of betrayal. You and Daniel will focus on Thoran, or rather the Goa'uld imposter whilst Teal'c, Jack and I will deal with Cordesh."

"What else can we do to improve this plan?"

"Well. Jolinar claims that either herself or Malek can come forward and deal with the council."

"Well…Malek wants to save his moment for when he confronts Thoran." Louis commented. "But you and Jolinar can easily distract the council. The council will be eagerly listening to your words as they are Jolinar's 'last' words."

"True." Sam agreed. "But we also have to concern ourselves with privacy, if we are going to be there for some time we must inject the serum to hide our symbiotes. But we're going to be constantly guarded."

"That will be an issue." Louis agreed. "The Tok'ra don't miss a thing and they'll easily spot us injecting ourselves. But we could pretend to have a condition that requires injection."

"But they'll require to analyse the contents." Sam disagreed. "The only thing we can do is wrap this situation up as quickly as possible."

"I don't think we can do that, at least not easily." Louis murmured. "We need to make Cordesh and Thoran break their 'cover' and reveal their true intentions."

_-I can confront Thoran.- _Malek thought. _–And I can do it publically. I can use your voice, the host voice to speak but Thoran will be able to recognise that a symbiote has taken control and when I reveal who I am and what I know he will try his hardest to discredit a 'fallen' symbiote.-_

_Which will bring suspicion onto him?_

_-Yes, the Tok'ra will not take kindly to the insults placed upon me. As honourable symbiote who has fallen they will take offence for me. They will demand proof that paints me in a bad light. Proof that he does not have.- _

"Jolinar, does the Tok'ra have proof of Malek being 'untrustworthy'?" Louis asked.

"**No, they grieved for him, for he is one of our best.**" Jolinar replied. "**He was greatly missed.**"

"Then Malek has an idea. He suggests that he deal with Thoran. His idea is to confront Thoran, to use the host voice to fool other Tok'ra but not him. Then Malek will tell the imposter the truth and reveal who he is. Thoran will then try to discredit Malek and us and this should arouse suspicion."

"**Yes, I know many of the council members including Garshaw and Delek will be most displeased with Thoran's attempts to insult a fallen Tok'ra. They will immediately be suspicious, Thoran will no doubt realise he is losing control and try to take out the threat, you and Malek and by doing so he will be 'digging his own grave'.**"

"So whilst you deal with the council and Cordesh, Daniel and I will focus on Thoran." Louis agreed. "I think this is about as good as the plan is about to get."

"**Yes the plan is good but it can also go horribly wrong. We will have to proceed with extreme caution.**" Jolinar warned.

"Jolinar's right, the Tok'ra are twice as strong as a normal man so Jack and Daniel will be in trouble if it comes to a fight. If you confront Thoran and he goes for you, you must protect Daniel."

"I understand and Malek understands. We will not allow harm to come to anyone." Louis agreed.

"Then everything seems to be in place. Now we just have to head down to the changing room and prepare." Sam replied. "Jack should be waking soon and Teal'c and Daniel should already be up."

"It is already 0700?" Louis asked with some surprise. "I did not realise the time had passed so quickly. We best head down to get ready if we wish to be on time." Louis commented as he stood.

Less than an hour later and all five members of SG1 were in the embarkation room ready to head to the last place the Tok'ra had been. The two hosts injected the serum and waited ten minutes for the dose to begin working before nodding to the General in the control room. _–Be warned Louis that when we cross through the gate you will experience a stronger reaction to the naquadah. Unlike on the SGC where you can sense only Jolinar and the gate, on the Tok'ra base-world the feeling will be a constant tingling. Over time this feeling will be easily ignored, it is strong because of the many Tok'ra you will share the base with, but as I have said it can eventually be ignored.-_

_I understand, I'll try to control my reactions so as not to expose us to the Tok'ra._

_-That is all I ask for Mer Prinekh. Now I believe we are ready, I suggest we bring up the rear and Sam take the lead, it will be more convincing to the Tok'ra as they'll believe her 'memories' led her there.- _Malek instructed.

_Good idea, Ann'wyld._ Louis agreed.

_-I see you've been learning from my thoughts and memories. I am very proud of you.- _Malek praised. _–Soon you will be speaking our language as easily as I. But now is not the time for praise, beloved, we must focus or cast suspicion on ourselves.- _

_Of course. _Louis agreed focusing outward. "Sam, Malek suggests you take front, he believes it will give the story more credit as the Tok'ra will believe your 'memories' led you to them."

"That's actually a good idea." Daniel stated.

"Malek wants us to take the back, he wants to make us un-noticeable and keep the Tok'ra's attention on Sam. He also believes that by backing up the group he can get an idea of the next steps of the plan." Louis stated. "I agree with Malek, the Tok'ra cannot know about Malek until the traitors are dealt with."

"Agreed." Jack answered.

"SG1." Hammond asked when he realised the group had still made no move to go through the gate.

"Sorry sir, we're just adding a little more detail to the plan." Sam explained. "But we're ready now."

"SG1 move out." Jack commanded. Sam raced through the gate with the others following closely behind, as they expected they were met with an empty desert, a perfect place for the Tok'ra since no Goa'uld or race would wish to settle on an empty and barren land. What Sam and Louis had not expected was the overwhelming feeling of naquadah signatures, they knew it would be powerful but now they were here it felt like a physical punch.

Malek quickly slid forward and controlled his host's reaction, they were fortunate Louis had his head lowered so none would see the flash of the eyes indicating a change in control. "There appears to be nothing here." Malek stated pretending to be unimpressed. "Are you sure the Tok'ra are here?"

"Yes, I can feel them." Sam replied as she scanned the horizon. "They're beyond this ridge guarding the rings that lead to the tunnels." She explained.

"I suggest we do not speak like this, Sam." Louis warned. "We don't want the Tok'ra to be extremely nervous because of what we know, it is best if they think you know only bits and pieces."

"You're right." Sam agreed.

"The Tok'ra are very scared aren't they?" Daniel asked.

"They're a rebel group Daniel and their population is stationary, with more decreases then increases."

"Because they have no queen?"

"Precisely." Louis answered. "Therefore they guard themselves against all threats and they will most likely move their base once we've left or hold us prisoner until they've moved the base."

"There is nothing here." Jack commented against as they slid down the side of a sand dune.

"Well what little I know, sir…" Sam begun. "Is that they were here… the memories clearly indicate this area."

"And yet there is no signs of life." Daniel commented.

"Perhaps because it's a desert planet…there is nothing here." Louis added. "Why are we here again?" Louis, with help from Malek, saw the sand begin to ripple as figures slowly arose from beneath it. The group tensed and immediately went into defence mode. Louis had his weapon pointed directly at Martouf and Lantash who glared at them making Malek shift sheepishly inside of his host. Malek turned to glance at Sam and noticed her staring at his friend and taking in his appearance. Martouf was very pleasing to the eye, the man was young, or appeared to be young, with golden skin, curly brown hair and the most gentlest of eyes.

"Good guys or bad guys?" Jack asked.

"We mean you no harm, but I am warning you, if you make any aggressive moves, we will fire on you." Louis and Sam turned their heads to meet Cordesh's gaze. Malek squirmed with fury and was glad he was not in control or he'd be confronting the traitor.

_This is Cordesh?_

_-Yes. So far his host is speaking or so he'll have us believe, but he may also be using the host voice like I have been doing.- _Malek warned. _–The host is quite aged, at least three hundred years old, despite this the host is quite strong and healthy, so I suggest caution when dealing with him.-_

_Of course._ Louis agreed as he watched the aged host. Malek and Jolinar's description to the rest of SG1 did not give Cordesh's host justice, whilst he was aged, his skin was golden and his hair was dark. In fact the only signs of age were some small discreet age lines and some greying of the hair. Perhaps he was not the 'fittest' or 'hottest' of men but he was a fine specimen indeed. _It would be a shame if that man has spent so long imprisoned inside his own head._

_-If we had suspected earlier we may have done something, but now I do not think the host would even consider another symbiote if Cordesh was to be removed. In fact Firnan is very honourable, he will feel guilty despite the acts being Cordesh's and Cordesh's alone, I worry he may commit suicide.-_

_He would do that?_

_-In some cultures it is the way to die honourably. No doubt Firnan will believe he needs to be punished and therefore he will kill himself, I only hope we can act fast enough to save him if he is still in there. My biggest worry however is that Cordesh has destroyed Firnan's mind like a Goa'uld would.- _

"Same here." Jack stated obviously referring to Cordesh's first comment.

Cordesh laughed. "Well I think we have the advantage here."

"True." Jack agreed. "I am Colonel O'Neill, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, Major Louis Ferretti and Teal'c. We're from Earth." Jack greeted.

"This one is Jaffa. Apophis Sect." Martouf commented.

"You have bought a Jaffa to our world!" Cordesh snapped.

"He is not Jaffa!" Malek protested still pretending to be his host. "Teal'c has forsworn Apophis and allied himself with us, the Tau'ri from the first world. He fights for the freedom of all!"

"Indeed. I am no longer in the service of Apophis. I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis." Teal'c confirmed.

"And all other Goa'uld." Daniel added.

Samantha gave a wary glance to Daniel. "Be careful Daniel."

"Why?"

"Because they are Goa'uld."

"Do not call us that." Cordesh's eyes glowed in anger. "We are not Goa'uld. You expect us to trust you and a Jaffa."

"No but you should be able to trust in what you see, after all we are not hosts and we still live." Malek replied in reason. "If Teal'c was indeed in league with Apophis still would we not be hosts? Would we not be slaves? Would we not be dead? Teal'c is trustworthy, we travel with him for we trust him with our lives. If that trust is not enough then so be it, we will leave."

"No you cannot leave." Cordesh replied hastily and harshly. "What brings you here?"

"We seek the Tok'ra." Daniel stated before Jack could put his foot in it.

"Assuming of course that you are the Tok'ra." Jack replied.

"And it we're not?" Cordesh asked.

"Well, I guess we all start shooting, there's blood, death, hard feelings... it'd suck." Jack replied.

"And if we are the Tok'ra you seek."

"Then I have a message to pass on…from Jolinar." Sam answered. "It is Jolinar that helped bring us here."

Martouf's head bowed and they knew he was switching control. The gentle expression turned to one of confidence and power. It was quite a strange change to watch as it was clear that two very different personalities were in play. Those gentle blue eyes had hardened and the face was firmed as if Lantash was gritting his host's teeth. "**You know of Jolinar?**" He demanded. "**Do you know where she is? Is she well?**"

"I…I…I'm sorry. He died saving my life." Sam replied quietly obviously not happy about passing on this message and tricking the poor symbiote and host. Lantash's head bowed with grief and the expression changed again as Martouf was given control.

_-Martouf whilst passionate is not as passionate as Lantash, Martouf will no doubt be functioning much better than Lantash at the reception to such news. Lantash will be most angry when he finds out it is a lie. He will no doubt hate all four of us for some time. I can only hope he understands and accepts the reasons we had for doing what we are doing.- _Malek stated. _–I wish we did not have to include this in our plan but Cordesh and Thoran cannot be aware of our true identies.- _

Louis sighed quietly in response to Malek's sadness before turning to look at Jack. "Sir, we came to look for the Tok'ra, should we not lower our weapons and talk as civilised beings?" He stated quietly. "After all first impressions are what matter most."

"He's right sir." Sam replied. "If we truly want to discuss a potential treaty or alliance with them we have to take a leap of faith. In all honesty, from what I can tell from Jolinar's memories…" Martouf's face fell at this but Sam continued resolutely. "…if they wanted us dead then we'd already be dead, we didn't realise they were even here until they jumped out of their hiding places."

"You wish to make an alliance." Cordesh asked.

"We're here to discuss a potential alliance on behalf of our world." Sam confirmed. "But to do so we must trust each other to a degree. Can I have your assurance no harm will befall us?"

"You have our word." Cordesh replied.

Sam lowered her weapon. "Carter!" Jack stated. "Louis!" He added as Louis too lowered his. With a suffering sigh he too stood and lowered his weapon, though his hands remained on the grip and trigger. "Am I not supposed to be your superior?" The man asked rhetorically. "Teal'c, Daniel lower your weapons."

"If you give the weapons to our guards, I'll escort you to our base." Cordesh instructed.

"What, no one said we had to hand over our weapons!" Jack protested. Sam gave Jack a look that clearly said play along or else. So Jack sighed and disarmed himself. "I better be getting these back."

"Of course, you will receive them in the same condition you gave them to us." Cordesh assured. "Now please step closer together."

"How close? Because seriously I haven't had enough alcohol to get that close to the Colonel." Louis stated in amusement as he obediently stepped closer to his team. Daniel shook his head with an amused smile and even the Tok'ra let small smiles slip onto their faces.

_-See! The Tok'ra are already taking a likely to you.- _Malek stated pleased. _–You will make friends in no time, beloved.- _

_I hope so._ Louis replied as they were finally close enough for the rings to activate. They soon found themselves in the tunnels and despite having seen them through Malek's memories nothing could compare to seeing them for himself. _This is absolutely beautiful, I can't believe it is made from crystals._

_-Believe it beloved. If you like when this is all over I will show you how they work.-_

_I would like that. _

"Follow me." Cordesh instructed as he led them through the glowing tunnels. Louis did not even have to play the awed human as they passed, he was stunned by the glowing blue, white, grey tunnels. Despite being underground the base was not at all dark or cramped, it was perfect for a large number of people in hiding.

_We could use this crystal technology. _Louis commented.

_-The Tok'ra will not be so willingly to give such technology to the Tau'ri, Mer Prinekh. There are some things that should not be given to…er…primitive people. No offence intended, beloved.-_

_No I understand, some of my kin would use such technology for greed and war. _

_-Precisely, but that is not the only reason. Only a few of the crystals exist and they are heavily guarded.- _Malek stated. _–In fact I suggest you don't even mention the crystals in the talks, they will take offence to such a question or suggestion.-_

_I will not ask about the crystals. _Louis agreed.

_-Now focus, beloved. You are about to meet a very important individual. Lady Garshaw and her host Yosuuf. She is a much respected councillor and her word is law, she is someone I know well and I want you to know her well as well.-_

_Yosuuf is a very beautiful host._ Louis commented as Garshaw turned to reveal a petite aged woman. Her hair was dark brown and its wavy length framed her pale face beautifully. Her face was stern but not cruel, her dark brown eyes were almost black but they glinted with emotion.

_-She is a fine host.- _Malek agreed. _–The Tok'ra will grieve deeply when she passes. But hopefully we have time with her for a long time, for she is only a few hundred years old. –_

"Garshaw these people claim to be the Tau'ri, from the first world and wish to discuss a potential alliance. The woman claims to have been host to Jolinar." Cordesh stated.

"**Indeed.**" Garshaw murmured. "**Well it appears we have use for council chambers, see to it that they are grown.**" She instructed a guard who nodded and quickly vanished. "**Welcome Tau'ri, I am Garshaw and my host is Yosuuf. Your visit is unexpected but if you are indeed here to form an alliance then you are most welcome.**"

_-She thinks we're ready to be host's.- _Malek stated concerned. _–We cannot allow this to continue or Jack will put his 'foot in it'.- _He warned.

Louis coughed. "I hope our two people can be good friends, Lady Garshaw. From what Sam tells me we can be of great use to each other, our two races are very powerful and alliance between us would be of value to both of us." Garshaw seemed curious but she merely nodded her head and saved her questions for later.

"**Please follow me.**" She asked.

_How do we 'persuade' her we want an alliance without becoming hosts? _Louis asked.

_-Well if we can buy time to capture Thoran and Cordesh we won't have to. Two of us are already Tok'ra and when our enemies are dealt with Jolinar and I will speak on you and your people's behalf.-_

_So all we need is time._

_-Exactly.- _Malek agreed as he watched Jack watching Cordesh. The potential traitor split from the group as they walked the tunnels and Jack slipped away giving Malek an amused stare as the Tok'ra saw him go. _–No one's noticed, this is good.-_

_Let's hope Jack finds proof. _Louis commented nervously.

_-Jack knows what to look for and he is good at what he does.- _Malek assured. _–He will pull it off.- _The group strolled into the room and there lay a woman, clearly aged and dying. She looked tired, her hair was white and her skin pale and wrinkled. _–This is Saroosh, host to Selmak. Saroosh is aged and Selmak needs a new host.- _

_But how do we answer this? _

_-You say no beloved. Say you'll have to think about it, that you're interested but right now, no.- _Malek explained.

"**This is Saroosh she is the eldest among us, her symbiote Selmak is in need of a new host. Would any of you like to offer?**" Garshaw asked.

Sam looked stricken. "No…no I can't go through that again." She fled from the room and Martouf followed her out.

"I'll pass." Jack replied.

"As will I." Daniel replied.

"I'll consider it." Louis replied.

Garshaw nodded her head but looked very put out, when they reached a large chamber and were reunited Garshaw sighed. "**I do not understand, you come here for an alliance but it is very clear that an alliance disgusts you.**"

"We did not mean that kind of alliance." Sam protested.

"**What kind of alliance would benefit the Tok'ra?**"

"You're asking us to allow a snake into our heads!" Jack replied. "You don't just come out and demand that short of thing! How do we even know we can trust you?"

"**How do we know we can trust you?**" Garshaw asked. "**Our hosts are always willing.**"

"And why would anyone be willing?" Jack demanded. "Why would anyone want a Goa'uld in their head?"

"**We are not Goa'uld.**"

"Why do you talk like that? And what's with the glowing eyes? Huh? Might it have something to do with a little reptilian activity in your heads?"

"**We are symbiotic creatures, yes.**"

"Where is your host then?" Jack demanded making everyone else shake their heads at his lack of tact.

"I am Yosuuf. I am Garshaw's host. I speak freely without restraint or censor. All of us who serve as hosts volunteer to do so freely." The host stated clearly offended.

"Can you answer us a question? Why would anyone choose to be a host?" Daniel asked.

Yosuuf frowned thoughtfully before answering. "Well, with the blending I gain all of Garshaw's knowledge, her wisdom, more than any human could ever attain. And my lifespan is twice what it would be without the blending. And for all this, all I have to do is share my physical body."

"So you've kind of got a little Faustian deal going here, selling your soul for immortality." Jack retorted.

"What you understand as soul remains intact."

Daniel glared at Jack warning him to be quiet. "So this symbiotic relationship is what makes the Tok'ra different from the Goa'uld."

"Yes."

Teal'c nodded. "It is also this that has thwarted the Tok'ra's efforts against the Goa'uld." Malek snorted loudly in Louis's head, offended and amused by equal measure. After a few seconds he chuckled. _–I admit our fondness for our hosts can be seen as a weakness, but we see it as a strength.- _He told Louis.

"I have come with very important news. News that I must impart to the council immediately." Sam informed changing the subject. "Jolinar had very important news for you but I will not say until the council is present." Garshaw looked unhappy with this but finally bowed her head and left the room.

_Where is Garshaw going? _Louis asked as the woman placed guards at the exits before leaving. _I thought you said we're not prisoners._ Louis asked confused.

_-We are not prisoners, but neither are we trusted to explore the tunnels. It is like letting a stranger into your house and letting him play with your kids. They will hear us out but they will not trust us absolutely.- _Malek explained gently. _–If we do try to leave the guards will either ask us to stay or follow us. Remember that is what we're relying on, we want them to follow.- _

_And Garshaw._

_-She will meet the council, tell them what she knows, they will discuss their options and then they will meet us.- _Malek explained. _–For now why don't you explore and talk to some of the guards. Get to know them. I suggest speaking to Aaron and his symbiote, Afya, they are very good friends of mine and have a very good sense of humour.-_

_Who is Aaron?_

_-You see the blonde guard, with violet eyes? That is Aaron. Aaron comes from a world where the chemical composition has changed the inhabitants, he has a naturally strong immune system, violet eyes and is twice as strong as a normal man. With Afya he is four times as strong which is why he is a guard.- _Malek explained. _–Despite his burly looks, he is a gentle giant and he will be the most receptive to you and your questions.- _

_So what should I ask? I mean I already know everything you know?_

_-Ask questions about his bond. Talk about why he joined with Afya, ask him how it feels, show that you're receptive to being a host. The Tok'ra will enjoy being the subject of interest instead of a subject of hate.-_

_Alright._ Louis agreed before cautiously approaching the indicated guard. "Excuse me." He stated politely as the man turned and placed his stunning violet gaze onto him. "I have a few questions if you don't mind answering them."

"I'll try to answer what I can." Aaron assured. "I am Aaron and my symbiote is Afya." He explained introducing himself.

"I am Major Louis Ferretti, but please just call me Louis." Louis replied. "What is life as a Tok'ra like?"

"Well…" Aaron began. "Before I joined with Afya, I was alone and fine with it, but now Afya has become a part of me. If I was to lose him I would just die, he means more to me than any gold and jewels. I cannot explain the love I have for Afya nor can Afya put into words the love he has for me, for there are no words powerful enough to explain how we feel."

_You don't need to say anymore, I know exactly what you mean. _Louis thought as he smiled. "That sounds very beautiful."

"May I ask you a question?" Aaron asked. Louis nodded and waited. "Are you considering becoming a host?"

_Don't need to consider. I already am one. _Louis thought cheekily. Aaron looked confused by his smile. "I am curious about it, I confess, but I'll make a decision later." Louis stated. "From what I understand from Jolinar's memories, apparently there are different ranks of Tok'ra?"

"Yes. Although I'm not at liberty to discuss them with you at this time." Aaron.

_Not surprising. _Louis thought.

_-There are some confidential things within the Tok'ra as there are in the Tau'ri.- _Malek explained. _–Rank is one of them. Of course if he was aware of my presence he would be submissive to me as I am the highest rank. I am a base commander and a council member, the only people who are above me is Queen Egeria and Jolinar, though as I said yesterday Jolinar does not use her power.-_

_So I'm the boss around here if I revealed you?_

_-To a degree, yes.- _Malek replied.

_A degree? Care to explain?_

_-This is not my base, Mer Prinekh, this is Garshaw's base and I have to share power with her and any other council member present. Fortunately on my base there are only two councillors. Per'sus and unfortunately Delek.-_

_I see. _

_-I have no doubt that you will understand once you've been with the Tok'ra for a while longer.- _Malek replied. _–It may seem complicated but you will come to understand it overtime.-_

_So…you're all friends but you have ranks and on your base you're the primary councillor? _

_-Yes. Anything that has to do with my base and the Tok'ra living on my base must and should come through me first. Any mission requests, any supply requests, any marriages, any blendings or parties will come through me. That is my primary duty, to protect my base and the Tok'ra on it. My secondary but not less important duty is to participate in council meetings to make important decisions for all my kin.-_

_So you are very important?_

_-Yes. Or at least I believe I was and when I say this, I in no means boast, it is simply the way it is.- _Malek explained. _–In fact I may have misled you a little. I am indeed the most important figure on my base besides the doctors and scientists, but I do not make decisions alone. No all Tok'ra may come to me and express their opinion, I then discuss it with Per'sus and sometimes Delek and come to a decision. Once the decision is made I announce it and ensure it is carried through but I do not make the decision alone.-_

_I understand. _Louis replied as he focused back on Aaron, fortunately the Tok'ra did not suspect Louis of talking within. "I've been wondering what it is like since Sam's opinion of it is so…confused. She hated it and yet at the same time she regretted not knowing Jolinar better."

"What happened?"

"Jolinar sacrificed himself to save her." Louis replied.

"I'm sorry but I must point out something. Jolinar preferred female hosts and referred to herself as female. Why did you think she was male?"

"She was in a male host, she was on the run, being chased by what she called an 'ashrak', an assassin." Louis explained. "She must have either lost her female host or jumped hosts to escape. I do not know which, but if she's indeed a Tok'ra than it is my assumption that her previous host died."

"**This is very concerning.**" Afya stated finally taking control. "**She was on the run and in a male host. Why was 'Sam' unhappy being host to her? The only reason would be…**"

"I don't think it was like that." Louis quickly interrupted. "I can't say anymore until we've spoken to your council but I can assure you that it was not like that. What I witnessed was not like that." Afya seemed displeased but bowed his head and let his host retake control.

"Forgive Afya, he can sometimes be angered very easily and the idea of a Tok'ra going against their laws upsets him. No Tok'ra takes an unwilling host and though you never implied Jolinar did this, Afya has read into your words and made the assumption."

"It is alright, I don't take offence." Louis replied.

"The council will now enter." Another guard stated bringing their attention to a line of Tok'ra strolling in and fortunately Thoran was indeed among them. Malek shivered with suppressed fury and barely managed to stop himself taking control and breaking the Goa'uld's neck.

"**The council has convened to hear you words.**" Garshaw stated. "**We would first like to hear about how you came across Jolinar.**"

"Well, I will tell you what happened." Sam stated keeping her voice quiet and submissive pretending to be distressed. "We were evacuating a planet under attack by the Goa'uld when a man collapsed in front of me. When I realised he was not breathing I performed CPR, in other words I kissed him to force air into his lungs but Jolinar misread the signs and assumed I was offering him to be his new host. When he realised that that was not what I wanted Jolinar was shocked and panicked, he wanted to get another host and escape my people's world but he was apprehended."

"**So Jolinar took you as an unwilling host.**" Garshaw asked anger clear in her facial expression.

"Yes, but at the time he believed me willing, he had no idea that I was performing CPR, I doubt he knew what CPR was." Sam took a deep breath. "I thought him at first, not willing to listen to what was being said, but by the end of it I realised that he was suffering as much as I was. He deeply, deeply regretted what had happened but he had to get through the gate."

_-Here we go.- _Malek thought tensing.

"**And why would Jolinar remain in an unwilling host?**"

"To get information to you. Vital information. You have traitors amongst the Tok'ra. Jolinar named two people before he was killed by the ashrak. Cordesh and Thoran. He pleaded with me, told me where to find you and begged me to pass on the message. You are being betrayed by Thoran and Cordesh. What is worse is that she knows Thoran is dead and that this imposter is a Goa'uld!" Sam stated. "I know my words don't mean much since I'm a human and an intruder but these were Jolinar's last words."

"**And why should I believe that this is true?**" Garshaw asked angrily.

"Well you can choose not to believe, but Jolinar truly believed they were betraying the Tok'ra." Sam replied.

"**I do not believe this.**"

"Than at least Jolinar is not alive to hear you say that." Sam replied. "I have enough of his memories to know that he respected you Garshaw, he would have been disappointed that you did not trust him."

"**This…this is not possible…**" Garshaw asked clearly divided between trusting Jolinar and questioning two council members. "**Thoran. Cordesh. Do you have any reasons for why Jolinar may have suspected you for treachery?**" Garshaw asked. Both Tok'ra looked deeply offended and worried.

"**I do not know why you listen to these lies!**"

"Perhaps you would like to explain why you have a Goa'uld communication device in your quarters." Jack asked sarcastically to Cordesh.

"**What! Are you certain?! Cordesh is what this human say true!**"

"**Of course not!**"

_-Be ready Louis. We're going after Thoran.- _Malek instructed.

"**Tell me human, what this communication device looked like?**" Garshaw requested.

"A golden ball that can sit in the palm of a person's hand." Jack explained. "He had one in a box and was quick to close it and hide it when he realised I'd seen it."

"**What were you doing in his quarters?**"

"I got distracted and lost, so I followed a familiar face." Jack replied innocently.

"**Cordesh?**"

"**It is not true!**" Cordesh protested.

"**Then you won't mind if your quarters are checked. Guards!**" Garshaw ordered. "**You humans will wait here until this matter has been dealt with.**"

"You might need me there, I saw where he hid it." Jack answered. "The rest of my team can remain but I can help."

Garshaw stared for a few moments before nodding. "**Very well, you may follow but the rest of your comrades must stay behind.**" She instructed before leading the group from the room. Before Jack left he turned winked and mouthed 'good luck'.

Unfortunately they were left with a very agitated council and a very angry Thoran imposter. "**How dare you accuse me of such treachery!**"

"Do not speak to me about treachery Goa'uld!" Sam snapped. "The Goa'uld will fall and I will watch with a smile on my face!"

Louis growled as it looked like Thoran was about to strike her and easily stepped between them. "You want to hit someone, you hit me. You. Do. Not. Hit. A. Woman." He growled. "You may have low standards as a parasite but if you hit a woman in front of me, you'll pay for it."

"**You dare threaten me!**" Thoran snarled.

"I dare!" Louis snapped. "I know what you are, I know who you are. You are a Goa'uld, a monster and a parasite, you have no right to even pretend to be Tok'ra!"

"Louis, there is no need for this. A Goa'uld does not listen to reason, they are primitive." Sam stated further infuriating Thoran.

"I do not care Sam. He was about to hit you, I cannot stand woman-beaters." Louis stated angrily.

"The Tok'ra guards would have stopped it." Sam replied as she pointed to the guards. The Tok'ra guards were of course watching the confrontation nervously expecting a fight but Thoran merely growled turned and stalked from the room.

"Right we needed you two to start a distraction." Daniel whispered as he strolled casually passed Teal'c and Sam. The two of them nodded and immediately moved to begin the distraction. Teal'c strolled casually about passing the guards post several times and clearly making the Tok'ra nervous. The Tok'ra guards were watching them all but their eyes kept flicking to Teal'c.

"Samantha." Martouf's voice called. "I would like to speak to you, would you like to walk with me up on the surface?"

"Of course, we could all do with a walk." Louis replied.

"No, just Samantha." Martouf replied.

"I don't think Sam should go alone."

"She's not alone and I was under the impression you were putting your trust in us." Martouf stated with a frown.

"It is alright Louis. I trust him. I'll see you later." Sam assured.

_-Right. Now we need to plan…- _Malek commented unhappy that there were now only three of them, this would make their plan much more difficult as there were more Tok'ra guards than them.

"**Major Louis Ferretti.**" Louis turned and faced the Tok'ra had spoken. Malek instantly recognised the man and Louis experienced a warm heart. The man approaching them had tan skin, black curly hair, a small black beard and warm chocolate eyes. _–This is Ocker, he is my chief of security…why is he here? He should be at our base.- _

_I'm sorry I cannot ask._

_-Do not worry, I did not expect you to.- _Malek replied as the man approached them. "**I wish to speak to you privately if I may.**" Louis was hesitant but Malek sent his encouragement and thus he agreed. _–We might be able to use this opportunity to get close to Thoran.- _Malek added as an afterthought.

"Why did you wish to speak to me?" Louis asked once they were a distance away from the council room. "As far as I know there is no reason for us to speak."

"**Ah, but there is.**" Ocker replied with an amused tone. "**Louis, may I call you Louis?**" Louis nodded in answer before the Tok'ra continued. "**Let me be frank, I have been a security guard for hundreds of years. My main job is to protect the council members but my most important job was protecting Malek, my base commander.**"

"I see. So is this your base?"

"**No…I was called to this base for a mission, besides, you know that my base commander has vanished.**" Ocker replied. "**For you have Malek.**"

"What gave you that idea?" _Is the serum failing already! _Louis asked frantically.

"**Do not panic.**" Ocker stated when he saw concern flash in Louis's eyes. "**No one else knows. The only reason I know is because I spent hundreds of years by Malek's side, I know Malek and I saw him in you.**"

"So others could…"

"**As far as I know I am the only one who recognised him.**" Ocker assured. "**What I want to know is his reason for hiding.** **Please don't keep anything from me Malek.**"

_-Ask him to take us to Thoran.-_

"Could you…I'll tell you everything but I need your help. Take us to Thoran." Louis asked.

"**Why…**"

Malek quickly took control in the empty corridor and stared at his long-time friend and guard. "Ocker. I have never asked for much but I need your trust now more than ever. You must take me to Thoran and you must remain oblivious to my presence. Please trust me."

"**I have never not trusted you, Malek. I will help. Come on.**" Ocker replied as Malek returned control to Louis and encouraged his host to follow his friend. Louis was nervous as he followed Ocker and Malek sent comfort to the host as he received curious stares from the Tok'ra. _–Do not worry, Mer Prinekh, they are more curious as to why Ocker is leading us through the private tunnels. Do not fear.- _

_I do not fear, I'm just not sure if I like all this attention on me._

Malek chuckled warmly. _–Beloved, when I take my place as Commander all attention will be on us.- _He replied. _–I suggest you ignore or get used to it.- _

_I'll get used to it after a while, after all I've already had to teach and lead people, but I'm so used to following orders and standing with a group that it will be a strange change when we finally take our place amongst the Tok'ra. _

"**My Lord…there is a problem, we have unexpected guests. It seems your Ashrak has not completed his work. Jolinar's host remains alive and she has revealed the fact that I am not who I appear to be…**" Ocker turned 180 degrees to stare at Louis with a shocked expression as they heard every word with their enhanced hearing. "**They also realise that Cordesh has betrayed them fortunately none suspect that we've brainwashed him. I request that this base be immediately destroyed.**"

"**You would betray your kin!**" Ocker shouted in anger, his voice bought the nearest Tok'ra to them. "**You would betray us to your master! You would brainwash your brothers.**"

"Did you not listen!" Louis snapped. "He is not who he appears to be! This is a Goa'uld. The Tok'ra who used to reside in this body is dead!"

"**A Goa'uld.**" The gathered Tok'ra whispered with shock as they stared down at the golden globe in the black man's hands. "**Shol'va.**" They whispered.

"**Get the guards, now!**" Ocker demanded rage clear in his voice as his eyes glared at the imposter with hatred.

The imposter Thoran snarled and threw the golden ball. Instinctively Malek took control and caught it before it could impact his host's face. He immediately placed it somewhere safe as he moved to deal with the imposter. Ocker was wrestling with the imposter, his strength was great but this imposter had obviously been in a sarcophagi for Ocker was thrown into the wall. Malek immediately confronted the imposter and fought with both his and his host's experience.

"Do you remember me?" Malek asked with a snarl as he managed to pin the imposter to the wall. "Do you remember telling Ra to brainwash me and keep me as his Tok'ra pet?" He hissed. "Do you remember your plans for my female host?" He asked watching the imposter's eyes flash with shock. "Yes you do remember. I vowed that day that I would get my revenge and here I am." Malek stated with a smirk. "Your days as a spy among the Tok'ra are over."

"**It matters little. It is all over for you pathetic symbiotes!**" The imposter quietly told him before he suddenly threw Malek off him. Louis cried out in shock not expecting such strength but Malek had no time to comfort his host. He got back to his feet and blocked the exit. "**Move!**" Malek remained unmoving and the imposter roared in anger. Malek met the Goa'uld half way as the imposter charged for him. He struggled to hold the monster back but Ocker quickly got back into the fold, both Tok'ra tried to restrain the beast but the imposter was faster, he elbowed Ocker's face, breaking the Tok'ra's nose and he flung Malek across the room.

A loud crack echoed through the room and Louis cried out as he was suddenly in control. The imposter advanced on them and Louis tried to move but the pain of his lower body was excruciating. The Tok'ra guards arrived and alongside Ocker they managed to finally restrain the imposter. But Louis did not focus on that, he realised with horror that the throw had sent them flying into a desk built into the wall, they had struck the edge of the desk at just the right angle to do some serious damage. What was worse was that he could not feel Malek.

"Oh no!"

"**What's wrong?**" Ocker asked concerned as he and several others raced to his aid.

"Malek…" Louis stated ignoring the shocked gasps of the other Tok'ra. "I can't feel Malek."

* * *

A/N: - I kept some of the original script because you just have to love Jack…3 LOL.

I spent a long time re-reading this chapter and trying to re-write it but I've finally decided to leave it as it is. I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment!


	18. Separated

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Separated

The first thing Malek felt as he awoke was agonising pain. _Louis. _He thought with concern as he tried to awaken fully but it felt as if he was restrained or drugged. A quick check of his system revealed that there was indeed a drug within his system, it was a drug designed by the Tok'ra to keep a symbiote from healing a host too quickly when the symbiote was seriously wounded itself. _So the Tok'ra now know I am here? _He thought to Louis, but the host did not reply. _Louis? _He asked again. He knew Louis was awake, the host was speaking to Ocker as he lay on the medical bed, but the host was showing no awareness to the fact that Malek was now awake.

With an annoyed sigh Malek focused inwardly at his body and focused on healing what little he could, his host was fine for the moment. _What happened? _He asked himself. _I remember being thrown across the room and I remember the sound of a loud crack as pain overcame us…we must have hit the edge of something with the back of our neck, it not only caused extreme pain but it was at just the right angle to do me some serious harm and to disrupt our connection. _

"**You still can't feel him?**"

"No…it is as if I'm empty. Alone. I don't like it. I want Malek back." Louis complained with panic in his tone.

"**Allow us to run the healing device back over you and Malek.**" Louis eagerly nodded and within moments Malek felt the warm, tingling feeling of the device working over him. "**It seems Malek has recovered, from what I'm reading he is currently healing himself, but the connection between you seems to have broken.**"

"What can you do?"

"**Unfortunately there is little we can do, we can only keep you and Malek healthy as Malek heals himself and fixes the connection.**"

"How can he do that?"

"**It depends on the injury. It can be as simple as a 'blockage', if it is he merely has to heal himself and release anti-bodies to contend with the blockage. Another more likely option is that the connections between your mind and his have been broken, these connections can sometimes be repaired but normally have to be replaced. Unfortunately if they have to be replaced it will be difficult for both of you, Malek is weak and the energy required to grow the connections is a lot. At the moment Malek is too weak to even attempt to re-blend with you meaning that he cannot speak to you.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**He means that Malek is still there and you may be able to feel him sometimes but it will be as if he is a mere shadow in your mind.**" Lantash explained as he led SG1 into the room. "**Malek can most likely hear and see everything but it will feel as if he is doing so behind a view screen, you will sometimes be able to feel his strongest emotions but as I said it will not be like before, you bond is gone for the time being.**"

"Martouf explained it to me Louis, as has Jolinar." Sam stated as she moved to stand beside their bed. "Malek is a part of you, the bond ensures this but right now he is a silent boarder, unable to talk to you or take control."

"You mean he's a prisoner in my mind, with no freedom what so ever?"

"Unfortunately that is the case. Until he has healed himself and then repaired the connection, it will be like he isn't even there." Sam stated sadly. "It is very, very rare, but sometimes the damage can be so bad that it literally paralyses the symbiote and prevents the symbiote taking control or healing itself."

"No." Louis whispered, his hand gently touching the skin where Malek lay beneath. "Is there any way I can…"

"You can see him with the scanners and you can see that he's okay but he won't be able to tell you himself for a while." Sam answered.

"**Our medical staff has dealt with this before, but unfortunately we've not had a serious case like this before. It is deeply concerning to us that Malek cannot take control or heal as rapidly as before.**" Lantash stated. "**It is unusual and frightening for all involved. However our medics will do their very best to heal Malek and help him on the road to recovery.**"

"How does a head wound prevent symbiotes taking control?" Daniel asked curiously.

"**As I have said it is extremely rare, in fact most who have experienced this kind of injury have passed.**" Lantash stated. "**But our theory is that at the correct angle an impact could damage a symbiote's head and mind, we believe that an impact to our heads can disable us and even kill us. But we are a very sturdy species so it has almost never happened.**"

"So you're basically working on theories?" Daniel asked.

Lantash's head went down and Martouf was given control. "Unfortunately that is indeed the case. I think you have mistaken Lantash's words, so let me make it clearer. In Lantash's lifetime this has never happened, the only cases the Tok'ra know of is from the memories of their mother. This is the very first case they've ever witnessed. Unfortunately we can do very little and must pray that Malek manages to heal himself, for in Egeria's time this injury meant certain death."

"Is there nothing else you can do for Malek?"

"The only option Lantash could think of is a sarcophagus, but not only do we despise those devices, there is none nearby." Martouf explained. "Lantash does not even want to consider the sarcophagi, for the Tok'ra believe that a sarcophagus sucks the good from the soul. The sarcophagus idea will only be explored if it is clear that Malek cannot heal himself."

"I would like our own doctor's to have a look at this condition and see if they can help." Jack stated.

"**Do you not trust us?**" Ocker demanded. "**Do you not think we want Malek well?! He is our brother and our leader! Of course we wish him to be well!**"

"Please, do not take offence, we did not mean it like that." Daniel stated clearly trying to calm the situation. "What Jack means, is that another perspective might help, we might think of something that you might not necessarily consider."

"**Such as?**"

"Well we might have some chemicals you don't." Daniel answered. "They might be more potent or better designed for a job. It is better to explore all the possibilities, we can't leave Malek on his own to heal himself, so maybe we may find some way to comfort him or aide him."

"Do you truly believe you have something to help?" Martouf asked clearly looking divided.

"We do not know, but we're willing to try everything."

"**If you are so willing to help Malek, will none of you help Selmak?**" Garshaw demanded as she strolled into the room.

"No." Jack stated adamantly. When Daniel did not immediately answer he turned to stare at his only human team-mate. "Daniel?"

"I am not ready just yet, but seeing how happy Sam and Louis are, I'd definitely consider it in the future." Daniel replied.

"**Selmak cannot wait that long!**" Lantash protested.

Sam glanced to the side with her head lowered. "Can a symbiote cure cancer?" She asked quietly.

"**What is this 'cancer' you speak of?**" Garshaw demanded as hope sparked in her eyes.

"It is when cells multiply exponentially and become dangerous to the body. It is caused by diseases for the most part, the cells grow into tumours and these tumours grow and become fatal." Daniel explained giving the Tok'ra the simple version.

"**Ah… We cure that all the time.**" Garshaw replied. "**Do you have someone in mind?**" She asked hopefully.

"My father, he's got cancer and has been told he doesn't have long to live." Sam replied. "If I can go and get him…"

"**Let you leave the base?**" Garshaw asked concerned. "**Very well, you and one other may leave but the others will stay until you've returned. They will not be prisoners but their presence will guarantee your return.**"

"Would I also be able to bring one of our doctors back to have a look at Louis and Malek?" Sam asked.

The Tok'ra shared a look. "**Very well, you may return with your father and one other person. Anymore and we will take it as a threat.**"

"Thank you." Sam replied before turning to Louis. "They say you can hear me Malek, so I want to tell you to stay strong, you'll make it." She stated as she clasped a hand on Louis's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She turned to Jack. "Let's go sir."

_-Thank you, Sam.- _Malek thought as he watched the group watch them go.

"**Why did you lie to us?**" Lantash demanded as he stared at Louis with a hard expression.

_-Do not threaten my host Lantash.- _Malek warned despite knowing that none could hear him.

"Would you have believed he was truly Malek? Would you have believed him when he told you of the traitors?" Louis asked staring back at Lantash just as hard. "Malek was betrayed when he was sent to Ra's ship, the traitor told Ra who he and Misha were, then Thoran or the Goa'uld pretending to be Thoran showed up and informed them that he was Goa'uld. The two monsters planned to brainwash Malek and put him into a new host so he would be their unknowing Tok'ra informant. They also planned to put a Goa'uld in Misha and send her back to the Tok'ra. Fortunately this did not happen. They did mess with his mind but all they succeeded in doing was wiping his memory of the imposter's confession."

"**So how did he escape?**" Ocker asked.

"He didn't… at least not at first." Louis replied. "He had about eight Jaffa escorts to keep him under control but the Goa'uld did not factor us, the Tau'ri. We strolled through the gate and blew up the ship. I was on the ship at the time when the explosion happened and both Misha and I ended up injured. Misha pleaded with Malek to save my life so he did so and we blended." Louis explained, cleverly missing out the fact that he had not been a willing host. "Malek got us to safety and has been working with us ever since. He wanted to return to the Tok'ra but every time he thought about it he would become mentally afraid, as if he knew something but when he tried to remember it would not come to him."

"**The lost memory was trying to fight the brainwashing?**" Ocker asked.

"Yes." Louis replied simply. "Though we did not know that at the time, instead Malek focused on helping us and trying to find his kin. Then there was the day we were helping a planet under attack from the Goa'uld, we sensed a symbiote and Malek instinctively knew it was Goa'uld. It was the Ashrak, whom was later disposed of. When we stepped through the gate we sensed another symbiote and narrowed it down to being inside of Sam, it turned out to be Jolinar and Sam had chosen to be her host. Jolinar was certain that there was indeed a traitor and she even knew who it was, Cordesh."

"**He was brainwashed.**" Garshaw stated. "**We have our medics working on removing the programming.**" She added at Louis's look.

"Well. Malek doubted Jolinar at first. Some days he knew there was a traitor and other times he doubted it. He worked with Jolinar despite his doubt, our plan was to create a serum to hide their presence so we could look for this traitor. But when we were developing the serum we came across a hitch, the serum was forcing Malek into a dormant state. Fortunately there was an anti-dote which was administered quickly but not before it completely destroyed the brainwashing. Malek remembered the traitor. He remembered the imposter Thoran admitting who he was and he remembered Ra stating his plan. When he managed to take control once again he conveyed this story to me and I told Jolinar."

"**So that is how Jolinar knew about Thoran?**"

"Yes. Jolinar and Malek planned for this day, Malek would deal with Thoran whilst Jolinar would confront Cordesh. As you can see our plan did not go to plan, but I think Malek will be glad that we got the results we did. Thoran or rather the imposter can do no more harm."

"**Yes, he is in the brig.**" Garshaw stated. "**We are already beginning to evacuate. But we cannot move Selmak and we do not wish to leave her behind.**"

"I wish to help." Louis stated. "I can get up and move can't I?"

"**It is not advisable whilst Malek is healing but unfortunately it must be this way.**" Lantash stated. "**You should be fine to move around but I suggest you rest once we are safe to give Malek a chance to heal.**"

"Then let us get a move on!" Louis stated. "We can head to the SGC, we have an iris, a block on the gate so the Goa'uld will not be able to follow us through. Get every Tok'ra soul ready, get everything packed." He ordered.

"**You have a block on your gate? How do we know we will not be harmed by this shield?**" Garshaw demanded.

"In our equipment is a machine with numbers, we send a code through the gate and the guys at the other end open it up for us to come through." Daniel explained. "Don't worry it is perfectly safe we've been using it for years."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied earning amused stares from Louis and Daniel.

"Look. You need to get to safety as soon as possible, we can start taking the Tok'ra to safety before the Goa'uld arrive." Louis stated as Lantash, Ocker and Garshaw shared doubtful looks. "Look, I'm loyal to Malek and Malek is loyal to you. Trust me. We'll get your people to safety and then you can use our gate to get to another planet and set up a new base."

"**We have no other option at the moment and if the Goa'uld do see the address we've dialled they will have this 'iris' to contend with.**" Lantash stated. "**We can trust Malek and his host.**"

"Thank you." Louis replied.

"**I have one last question.**" Lantash stated. "**Why did you allow Jolinar and Sam to lie to us, why did you have us believe she was dead?**"

"Because if the traitor knew she was alive they would make an attempt on her life before she passed her news on." Louis explained. "I'm sorry Lantash, Martouf. Malek hated the idea more than anyone, he regretted it very deeply, so deeply that it felt like a physical pain but even he could not deny the necessarity of the lie. Everyone had to believe that both of them were dead so the imposter and traitor would not get wind of them before they passed on their news."

"I am very angry with you and Malek right now." Martouf stated. "Lantash is furious but we cannot deny that you were right. If you had been discovered early we would not have known about the Goa'uld attack, we have time to prepare and get ourselves to safety."

"Malek knew you would not forgive him easily and he admitted that he'd deserve it if you stopped talking to him for a while and he regretted having to lie to you. He values you highly Lantash, Martouf, you are his closest friends, I hope in time you'll find it in your hearts to forgive him." Louis stated.

A Tok'ra raced into the chambers and whispered into Garshaw's ear, her eyes widened. "**The Goa'uld have arrived in this sector, we do not have much time to evacuate.**"

"Get the Tok'ra packed. Teal'c, Daniel led the first wave to the gate as soon as their ready." Louis instructed. Daniel and Teal'c nodded. "Have you already started collapsing the tunnels?" He asked Garshaw.

"**Yes and the people are transporting supplies to the surface. I want you and Lantash to remain with Selmak.**" She stated. "**Let us hope your comrade returns as soon as possible.**"

Malek wiggled with pride as he watched Louis take command. He instinctively ordered Ocker to ensure the security Tok'ra were in place to guard the scientists and doctors. Lantash watched with amused eyes and Malek chuckled. _–You are indeed my perfect host.-_ He thought as Lantash led his host to Selmak's quarters.

"**If we move her she could die.**" Lantash stated sadly. "**We must pray that Sam's father arrives quickly. We do not have much time.**"

"Sam will not take too long." Louis assured. "She has just as much to lose and she knows that time is of the essence."

"Lantash." Saroosh asked opening her eyes.

"**I am here Saroosh, as is Malek and his host.**" Lantash informed her. "**Both Malek and Jolinar still live in their new hosts. They have not been lost to us.**" Saroosh's eyes closed in clear relief. "**Rest and be assured that Selmak will also live on, for a host is being bought for her.**"

"Thank you." The elderly lady whispered before falling back into a weak sleep.

"I'm sorry." Louis stated indicating to Saroosh.

"Do not be." Martouf replied. "Her time has come, she has lived a long time, she has been happy and she has been glad to share her life with Selmak. She is ready for the great sleep as all hosts are once their time comes. Our only sadness will be to lose our symbiotes, but we will be happy to know they will live on."

_-We do not like our host's talking of their deaths.- _Malek thought sadly.

"Lantash does not like me talking of the host's deaths and he does not like me thinking of when my time comes. I believe all symbiotes are like that. They find it difficult to let go of the people they love."

"I understand." Louis answered. "You need not explain it to me. I have felt Malek's grief for all those he has lost, it plays on his mind constantly and sometimes I wonder if he never remembers how much they cared for him, for all he focuses on is their death and this idea that he let them down."

"Yes, I know what you mean, the symbiotes always believe they could have done something differently." Martouf replied fondly.

"It must be difficult for them to have to constantly let go." Louis commented. "It is not like humans who lose a few close family members and friends. They have lost hundreds if not thousands of family and hosts, it must be heart-breaking to them."

"Yes it is and sometimes it can be difficult for them to remember that the hosts were ready and that they never regretted being a host to them." Martouf agreed.

_-We do not forget their love for us!- _Malek protested. _–But we do grief their loss.-_

"I bet if I could hear him Malek will be protesting." Louis stated with a fond smile.

"Yes, Lantash is also arguing with me." Martouf admitted.

"Silly symbiotes." Martouf gave a short nod mentally agreeing before wincing as Lantash no doubt gave Martouf a mental slap. Louis and Martouf shared a look before laughing together at their symbiotes.

The ceiling suddenly rumbled as dust fell from. "The Goa'uld have arrived." Martouf needlessly informed.

As if summoned Garshaw returned but what made the Tok'ra visibly relax was Sam, Jack and her father following behind the high councillor. "So this is Selmak?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes." Sam stated. "Dad, may I introduce Louis Ferretti, host to Malek and Martouf, host to Lantash. Lantash, Martouf, Louis, Malek, this is Jacob Carter, my father."

"Greetings." Martouf stated before lowering his head to allow Lantash to come to the fore.

"**It is an honour, Jacob Carter.**"

"Hello, Mr Carter." Louis stated. "Forgive me, but Malek cannot come to the fore right now, he has been injured and it has affected his ability to take control."

"**I suggest you bond as soon as possible.**" Garshaw stated. "**Selmak cannot last much longer and time is of the essence.**"

"I need some time along with Selmak." Jacob requested.

"Of course, I will stand guard outside." Louis replied.

"**And I will continue to evacuate the base.**" Garshaw stated before leaving. Louis followed her to a safe distance and halted. He could not hear what was going on inside the chamber and he could watch the tunnels collapsing slowly around him. "**Hopefully the blending will be done before the collapsing tunnels reach them.**" Garshaw stated.

"If we can't get them out, we know what to do." Louis replied. "But let us hope it does not come to that." Garshaw bowed her head and quickly left after giving one quick glance to the collapsing tunnel.

_Malek, I really need you now more than ever. _Louis thought, Malek tried to send comforting feelings to his host but it was clear by his host's aggravated sigh that he had not felt anything. _Am I doing the right thing?_

_-Yes you are.- _Malek whispered unhappy that he could not give his support. Louis glanced at the tunnel and Malek sighed. _–I know you cannot hear me beloved, but know this, if we do die today I regret nothing, I am honoured to have been your symbiote and I am so very proud of you.- _

Louis was twitching with fear as the collapsing tunnel got closer and closer. His relief was obvious when Sam, Jacob and Martouf raced from the room. "**Let's get out of here.**" Selmak cried taking the lead and guiding them to the rings. The white of the collapsing tunnels was close on their heels and for a moment none thought the rings would get them to the surface. Suddenly fresh air was on their face but none stopped to breathe as they heard the death gliders flying above. They raced to the gate and Sam dialled before sending the code. The death gliders closed in and they could not wait long before diving into the wormhole. They closed their eyes and hoped the iris was open.

Louis groaned as he impacted the metal and then felt a body on top of his. Martouf groaned in his ear before standing and helping Louis up. Doctor Fraiser raced over and checked them over. "Sam informed me of your injuries but when the Tok'ra started arriving we chose to wait for you to come through the gate instead of sending a doctor to you."

"That was a wise precaution." Louis agreed. "The Goa'uld had arrived. It is not I who is injured, it is Malek."

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Janet stated. In next to no time Louis found himself on a medical bed being poked and prodded under the watchful eyes of a Tok'ra medic. "Hmm…there is nothing visibly wrong with either you or Malek. In fact a part from a few minor bruises Malek seems fine." Janet commented. "Still it is clear Malek is not healing quickly or those bruises would already be gone. I believe it will be a good idea if we gave Malek some aid. I'm going to put you on a drip, Louis to supply Malek with some water and I'm going to supply some mild stimulants to help encourage the healing process."

"Do you think it will help?" Louis asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Janet replied. "But we can try. It will certainly do not harm."

"**What are these 'stimulants' you speak of?**" The Tok'ra demanded.

"Their mostly mild steroids and healing agents we use on normal humans. The ones I'm going to pick are mild and hardly affect the human body but they might just be the push Malek needs to complete his healing." Janet informed. "I'll inject them into Louis so Malek can filter them and use them as he needs, I'll consider a direct injection if there is no sign of improvement."

Louis watched as both doctors argued back and forth, before coming to an agreement. The Tok'ra would be allowed to continuously monitor Louis and Malek to see that Janet's decisions were safe for Louis and Malek.

Now that they were safe Malek relaxed against his host's spine and focused inwards once more and scanned his body. _–Hopefully it will not take me much more time.- _He thought before pausing. _–Oh no…-_

"What's that?" Louis asked. "Why have I never noticed it before?" Louis demanded.

"Because this can be a very dangerous procedure." Janet replied. Malek focused outward and realised they were now in a completely different room. Louis was lying on a bed that went inside and out of an egg shaped machine with a hole in the middle. "This kind of invasive x-ray can be quite dangerous." Janet continued. "But we needed to see what was happening. As you can see Malek extended tendrils directly into your brain to connect himself to you, many of those tendrils are clearly damaged."

"And the rest of him?" Louis demanded staring at the red form of Malek on the scanner.

"It appears he has a fractured spine." Janet paused.

Louis tensed. "What is it?"

"The fractured spine is causing the blood to gather at the back of his head." Janet replied. "If it continues to grow he'll die. The blood gathering is what is causing these clear bruises at the back of his small head. That can also be indicative of some form of brain trauma. If I could I'd like to actually conduct a physical but inside of you I can only watch and wait."

"**Well. If you have the proper equipment we could make a stasis chamber that will allow Malek to leave the body without endangering himself.**" The Tok'ra medic stated. "**I will need a glass tank with an electricity emitter at the base. It must be filled with water at a specific temperature. If anything is off by the slightest amount we could kill Malek.**"

"Is it safe for Malek to leave Louis?"

"**In truth, no. No symbiote should leave its host, it is suicide but in cases where the symbiote cannot heal itself and its host we have removed them for a short period.**" The medic replied. "**Once outside of his hosts body I can directly heal Malek and therefore ensure he is well before reintroducing him back to his host. But we must act quickly. But we have bigger problems, if he is too badly damaged he may struggle to disconnect from his host and further damage himself. We will have to do this carefully.**"

"Louis, you have the right to make the decision for Malek, do you wish Malek to remain inside you or do you wish him to leave so he can be healed directly?" Janet asked.

"I…I want him to be healed and if leaving me to heal is better for him…yes, I want him to leave so he'll be healed." Louis replied. "But I want to stay with him."

"**We would never part host and symbiote.**" The Tok'ra healer retorted clearly offended. "**Malek will be safe.**"

"I know…but I won't be happy until he is back with me." Louis replied. "It's too silent."

"Forgive my symbiote." The host stated. "Sometimes he can be very…arrogant. We have not even introduced ourselves. I am Sarek and my symbiote is Azzam."

"I'm sorry if I've come across as unkind to you or your symbiote." Louis replied. "I just don't really want to part from Malek but we're already apart up here."

"Trust us, Louis. We will not allow harm to befall Malek." Sarek assured. Louis nodded and watched as the two medics walked away talking.

Malek squirmed as he watched the tank being made. _–I don't like being so defenceless.- _He complained as he thought about leaving his host. _–But if it heals me enough to re-join you, I will do it.-_

Several hours later and the tank was complete. Malek watched as it was rolled to sit beside Louis's bed. A damp towel was placed beside Louis's head to catch Malek as he left Louis. "Malek, if you can hear us I want you to leave your host." Janet instructed. Malek sighed but immediately obeyed. Carefully and very slowly he disconnected himself from Louis's brain and unwound himself from Louis's spine. It took a lot of weak squirming to reach the back of his host's throat and he realised it was causing Louis some discomfort as Selmak was running a healing device over Louis's head. Finally he reached the throat and bit into the back, he squealed weakly as air hit him and he slithered out onto the towel.

"Well done Malek." Martouf praised as he ran a gentle, reassuring hand down Malek's back. Malek arched into the hand earning a gentle scratch to his back fin. Malek stayed very still as Martouf carefully wrapped his fingers around Malek's small form and lifted him, in a few short moments Malek found himself in the tank. He swam to the top and hooked his small limb like fins over the edge so he could lift his head and look at Louis. "He's okay Malek." Martouf assured. "Selmak is just ensuring he is healing properly since he doesn't have you to do it at the moment."

Malek squealed demandingly when Selmak was finished and their eyes quickly turned to him. Louis smiled and sat up as the tank was wheeled closer to him. He slipped his hand into the water and caressed Malek's back fin making Malek wiggle with pleasure. Malek gave his hand a gentle yet demanding nip and the stroke turned into a gentle scratch making Malek purr. "I'm alright." Louis assured. "Can you tell what's wrong now?" Louis asked.

"I can see some very clear damage." Sarek commented concerned. "Those bruises are minor but extensive, they could be hiding something serious beneath them. His spine is clearly fractured as he is not streamline, I'm hoping that it isn't as serious as a broken spine."

"**I believe a few moments outside of the tank will do him no harm, put him back on the damp towel and let's run the healing device over him.**" Selmak instructed.

Louis carefully lifted Malek and Malek obligingly wrapped himself around his host's wrist. Louis laid him down of the soft towel and Malek straightened himself out so they could scan his full body. He squirmed a little as the scanner made his body tingle. "**He has extensive injuries.**" Selmak murmured concerned. "**If I was not looking at these results I would say he had been in several brawls instead of just one fall. He has a fractured spine which is disrupting his blood flow. The blood flow is being blocked so it's gathering beneath those bruises, causing swelling and it looks like he has some mild brain damage. We must fix his spine and his blood vessels immediately!**" Selmak immediately switched the device back on and all of them tensed, even Malek stilled despite the tingling of the device.

It took three hours of constant work before both Sarek and Selmak stopped the swelling and cleared the blood vessels. Malek visibly slumped as his spine was carefully forced back into place and healed. _–Now, I must live through the night.- _Malek thought. _–But at least if I die, I won't take Louis with me.- _

"**We can do no more tonight.**" Selmak stated. "**We've fixed his spine and cleared his blood vessels, we've also aided in loosening the pressure of the blood against his brain but we won't know if it's helped until tomorrow. It's up to Malek now.**"

"**We will regularly scan him and give him so aid but for now he must do his work alone.**" Azzam stated.

"Thank you." Louis replied gratefully as he watched the two exhausted Tok'ra lean back against the other bed. Healing such extensive damage was clearly taxing on both hosts and symbiotes.

"I suggest you both rest." Janet stated firmly. "Especially you Selmak, you and Jacob have only just blended. I should not have allowed you to do as much as you've done."

"She is right." Sarek commented. "You need to rest and ensure a proper blending."

"I will watch over Malek and Louis and alert you if there is anything that needs your immediate attention." Janet stated. She turned to Malek. "And as for you, don't think that just because you don't have a host you can get away with it. You will be resting too." Malek made a pathetic squeal and under her stern gaze he swam to the bottom of the tank and curled up, he peaked his eyes out from beneath his coils and watched her sigh fondly before walking off. The moment she was gone he was back up to the top of the tank where he could be stroked and gently scratched by his loving host.

Lantash chuckled at Malek's enthusiasm and sat beside Louis as Louis gave into his demanding symbiote. "**You know, I don't think I've seen Malek this chilled out before.**" He stated. "**He is so focused on base business that he never has time for fun.**"

"He is actually very chilled out." Louis informed him. "In fact Malek encourages me to relax and take time off."

"**You hypocrite.**" Lantash stated. "**We normally have to drag him from his post just to get him to relax.**" Lantash informed Louis. "**And even then he is always trying to sneak off and return to duty. It got to the point that his hosts would work behind his back with us just to get him to relax.**"

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, I'll keep him in check." Louis replied earning a squeal of protest by the symbiote being spoken about. "Behave yourself Mer Prinekh." Louis ordered. Malek nipped at his host's hand and then showed his host his back as he sulked.

Lantash chuckled. "**It is really good to see Malek so cheerful and carefree.**" He commented as Malek purred in forgiveness and wrapped himself around his host's wrist. "**Should you not be resting?**" Lantash teased, Malek searched the room for Janet, finding her nowhere near to him he turned to Lantash and gave the symbiote a glare and a hiss.

"Stop teasing him." Louis berated with a smile. "I agree with Lantash, you should rest, the sooner you're healed the sooner we can re-blend." Malek gave a gentle trill before obediently sinking to the bottom of the tank and curling up to rest. Louis pushed his tank further into the corner and turned the light out above their bed.

Malek did not awaken for several hours and would have continued sleeping if not for the hand wrapping around him and lifting him from his tank, he gave a small questioning trill as he looked up at his handler's face. Selmak smiled down at him as he laid Malek on a damp towel and ran the healing device along Malek's small body.

"How is he?" Louis asked with a tired voice bringing both Malek and Selmak's attention to the next bed. Malek made a questioning sound as he could see very little with his small eyes.

"**He is healing nicely now the blood vessels have been repaired.**" Selmak replied. "**But I will not be happy with his progress until at least tomorrow.**"

"Will he be able to blend with me?"

"**I would not suggest he does for a short while, perhaps two days of rest for him before I even consider allowing him to blend.**" Selmak replied disappointing both host and symbiote. "**Now I suggest you both continue to rest.**"

Malek remained limp as he was lifted and placed back into his tank but instead of resting he swam around . His body was healing slowly but surely and his swimming about would not damage to his healing. He was more concerned with Louis because without him Louis could not survive as much damage.

"SG1 report to the briefing room." A voice demanded startling Malek. He squealed concerned and rose to the top of the tank to watch his host rise. He squealed again in protest as Louis began to leave.

Louis smiled gently and approaches to gift him with a gentle scratch. "I'm not going to be gone long, Malek." His host assured but Malek let out a stubborn hiss and wrapped himself around Louis's wrist. "You can't come with me Malek."

"Here let me help." Martouf stated. "Malek. You know Louis must report to his superior, it is unsafe for you to do so." Martouf stated, his gentle fingers trying to pry Malek's coils off his host's wrist. Malek squealed angrily at Martouf and gave the man a sharp nip. "Malek says you've agreed to join the Tok'ra and since you are now Tok'ra you are not obligated to go through these missions."

"Perhaps not, but I want to hear what the General has to say." Louis replied. He lifted Malek up so Malek could see his face as he gently stroked Malek's back fin. "Don't worry Malek I won't go anywhere without telling you about it first, okay? And I'll visit you the moment we get back if we do indeed go on a mission. You can trust me can't you?" Malek made a sad trilling sound but obediently nodded and allowed himself to be placed back inside his tank. "I'll see you later, Malek." Louis stated warmly before leaving Malek alone with Martouf.

"Do not worry; Louis will not seek out harm. He knows you will be waiting for him." Martouf assured. "And I'm sure they won't send him on any dangerous missions. Still you should focus on healing so you can return to him as soon as possible."

"**We've had to remove Malek so he can heal as he was making no progress within his host.**" Both Malek and Martouf looked in the speaker's direction but only Martouf and Lantash could see who was speaking.

"Greetings, Azzam, Garshaw and Ocker." Martouf stated as they walked over. Malek now aware of who they are squealed his own greeting.

"**Greetings, Martouf, Malek. I hope you are well.**" Garshaw replied.

"**I want to do a quick check up Malek, to see how you are progressing.**" Azzam added before he gently lowered his hand into the water and allowed Malek to wrap around his host's wrist. "**Well it seems your spinal injury is repairing itself nicely.**"

"**We were fortunate it was only a minor fracture rather than a broken spine.**" Garshaw commented."**Otherwise the healing process will take much longer.**"

Malek made a small sound of weak protest as he was laid on a damp towel and wiggled as the scanner ran over his small form. "**The spinal injury is now nothing more than a scar; it will fully heal itself with a few days' rest. The lump filled with blood is slowly vanishing now that the blood vessels are not disrupted, in a few days the lump will be gone and he should be fully healed. I would suggest letting him rest but I know it is weakening being outside the host. I think Malek can reunite with his host tomorrow as long as his healing continues to progress as quickly as it has.**"

"**You are very fortunate, Malek.**" Lantash stated. "**It could have been a broken spine and ruptured blood vessels. That would almost certainly have meant death.**"

"**Indeed. It was fortunate that we made you leave your host, for your condition would have gradually worsened until you died.**" Azzam added. "**Once you were out of your host it was a relatively simple matter to fix your spinal cord and clear the blood vessels.**"

"**By the strength of the impact, I'm relieved that his spinal cord was just fractured instead of broken.**" Garshaw murmured. "**It will be a very relieving moment when Malek is back inside his host at full health. Which reminds me, where is Maleks host?**"

"**Louis has been called to a briefing and despite Malek's determination to join him, we all decided it would be best if Malek remained here.**" Lantash explained before receiving approving nods from the gathered Tok'ra. "**Louis should be returning shortly as I am sure that the meeting is merely a meeting to go over what has recently happened, though Malek is clearly worried that his host might be sent on a mission.**"

"**The Tau'ri would not do this surely?**" Garshaw asked clearly concerned.

"**I do not believe so but Malek knows the Tau'ri better than us and he is truly concerned his host will go off-world without him. Not only this but Louis himself confirmed it before he left, he promised to visit Malek before and after he went on a mission.**"

"**I must speak to General Hammond; this 'mission' if there is one must be seriously debated. Louis Ferretti is now Tok'ra and as such he cannot be commanded by the Tau'ri.**"

"**I do not believe you should speak like that, Garshaw.**" Lantash replied politely. "**Louis is Tau'ri and his loyalties are to the Tau'ri as well as the Tok'ra. He will want these missions and we cannot deny him simply because he is host.**"

"**We can remind him of Malek and the need to be close by so Malek can re-blend with him.**"

"**Perhaps.**" Lantash agreed. "**But all it would cause would be worry, no doubt Louis is concerned about how well Malek is healing and Malek is worried for Louis's safety. By playing on those fears, all you will do is cause trouble.**"

Garshaw sighed and closed her eyes clearly talking to her host. The gathered Tok'ra waited patiently and watched Malek swim around in frustration as his host was talked about in front of him. A few moments later Garshaw opened her eyes and smiled down at Malek. "**You are correct. Louis will need the closure. Once he is re-blended with Malek he will become Tok'ra and will return with us, let him have this last mission for the Tau'ri.**" Malek gave his sign of approval by letting her scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you miss me?" Louis's voice echoed through the infirmary. Malek quickly looked around and locked his weak eyes onto a figure, but what really caught his attention were the white bags and a familiar smell. He cheered and did a couple of rolls in the water and flapped his arms in a clapping motion.

"**Malek is cheering about something called…fish and chips…**" Lantash explained.

"Ah no doubt he can smell it." Louis commented fondly as he approached. "Well General Hammond decided that since you are our special guests and our new allies, we would show you some of our native food. Teal'c has picked out pizza, Jack has picked up some takeaways and Sam and Daniel have bought in several other dishes. I've got some samples here with me but most of its fish and chips." Louis explained as he rolled over a table and carefully opened his packages. "I remember Malek telling me that you can be quite strict with your host's diet so you'd probably stick to the pasta or pizza rather than the fish and chips. But please do help yourself; I can't eat it all on my own." Malek made a small sound of protest and Louis chuckled. "I have not forgotten you, I know you like some chips with curry sauce so I got a pot for us to share."

Malek watched eagerly as his host carefully picked up a soft, small chip and dipped it into the sauce before holding it above the water; Malek slid out of the water and eagerly took the chip from his host's hand. He let out a coo as he felt the flavour burst into his mouth, eating fish and chips with his host had been exquisite but nothing could quite compare to the act of eating for one's self.

It turned out Malek and Louis had been right. Lantash definitely did not like the battered cod or the battered sausages, not that Malek was complaining since he was getting his fair share of the 'unworthy' and 'unhealthy' meals. Louis chuckled at Malek's antics as he and the others knew Malek did not have to eat so much but it was clear Malek was simply enjoying the taste so they indulged him.

"Lantash is complaining about the content of most of that food but even he cannot deny how much he has enjoyed the meal." Martouf commented once they had finished their drinks and relaxed. All were now content to talk and watch Malek make short work of the left overs.

"Yes, for some reason people like to add a load of chemicals and preservatives, but Malek tells me that it is only dangerous in large amounts."

"You are correct, the symbiotes are making short work of the chemicals and I have to admit I enjoyed the different flavours and textures." Martouf confessed. "Malek is certainly enjoying himself." Malek glanced up from his meal and trilled before returning to the mess that had once been the left over chips and curry.

"Malek." Louis called. Malek trilled and obediently left his meal to slither over to Louis, the host lifted him up and gently cleaned the mess of off him making Malek let out a soft squeal from the attention. "I've got to go off base for a few hours tonight. We're revisiting some people we met before. You remember the tribe with the weather device?" Malek trilled an affirmative. "We're paying another visit just to check up on them."

"**Malek is not happy with this, but if you really want to go he will not stop you.**" Garshaw stated when Malek let out long hissing sounds and Louis looked at her for translation. "**He does want a regular update though, to ensure that you are safe.**"

"I will." Louis vowed gently. "And you better behave yourself." Louis warned. "No annoying people." Malek squealed with innocence and stared up as if to say 'Who? Me?'. "Yes you." Louis replied warmly.

"**We will of course wait for you, but most of our people will be moving to the new base. I suggest you wrap up this mission of yours as quickly as possible.**" Garshaw stated.

"Of course." Louis replied before turning to Lantash and Martouf. "Will you watch over him for me?" He asked.

"Of course, it would be an honour." Martouf replied warmly. "Now I suggest you get some rest before your mission so you are well prepared, I think it would lessen Malek's stress if he knew you were well rested."

"You're right." Louis agreed. "I will head off to rest."

"**Malek wishes you a good night.**" Garshaw stated as Malek let out a trill as he was picked up by Martouf to be placed into his tank.

"Goodnight Malek." Louis replied as he quickly cleaned up the mess. He gave Malek one final scratch and disappeared from the room.

"**Malek. Doctor Fraiser has expressed interest in learning more about the symbiote form. I was hoping you would be my demonstration for her. Would you mind that?**" Azzam asked, Malek replied with several loud hisses. "**No we won't poke you with needles or dissect you, I just want to use your form as an example.**" Malek finally nodded his head in agreement. "**Janet will no doubt return to the infirmary shortly, the impromptu lesson will give you a distraction so you will not worry about Louis as much.**"

Malek very much doubted anything would keep him distracted from Louis and his mission but he realised it was important that their allies understand how to deal with a symbiote outside of the host. With this is mind he curled up and allowed himself to nap for a short while.

"Heya Malek." Malek immediately awoke to his host's voice and rose to the surface to meet his hosts questing hand. "I'm going to be off world soon so I've paid you a visit. I heard you're going to show Janet your form so she will understand symbiotes." Malek trilled an affirmative. "Thank you Malek, hopefully this will encourage the trust between the two races. I hope you will behave for them?" Malek once again trilled very innocently and curled around his host's wrist.

"Woah." A familiar voice cried out, both turned to face the speaker and saw Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Janet stood in the entrance way. "That's creepy." Malek hissed angrily in response and glared at the man.

"Behave yourself Malek." Louis warned fondly. "Hello Janet."

"Hi." Janet replied as her eyes remained on Malek's small form. "I'll just be giving SG1 a quick check-up and then you can go through the gate." She explained. "Hello Malek." She greeted as she cautiously approached. Malek trilled a greeting and allowed her nervous fingers to gently caress his soft skin.

"Malek has agreed to let Azzam and his host Sarek use him as an example in their lessons. But Malek doesn't want to be poked and prodded, nor does he want to be dissected."

"I would never dissect him!" Janet replied offended. "And we won't be running any tests, Azzam is merely going to explain how the symbiote's body works."

"Of course we know this but Malek is just nervous because he is not normally out of his host this long." Louis assured. "Don't worry; Malek will behave."

"Of course." Janet answered fondly. "Now go sit down and I'll give you a check-up." Malek watched full of curiosity as she conducted the tests, he watched the screen and tried to read the readings but his weak sight meant he could barely see anything more than a metre away.

"Well I better go and get ready." Louis told Malek gently as he approached not moments later. "I'll see you later." Malek trilled and gave Louis a gently nip before watching him leave the room.

Before Malek could stress over Louis a hand wrapped round him and lifted him from the water, squealing with shock and curiosity, before relaxing when he realised it was just Lantash. He was placed onto a damp towel in the centre of a med bed and Janet and several human medics gathered around. He trilled uncertainly and Lantash soothed him by stroking his back fin.

"Well to begin I will explain the basics. Most people see a symbiote as a simple 'parasitic' life form but their bodies have two functions." Sarek, Azzam's host began. "Right now you are witnessing Malek's water form. In truth the only true difference is the spinal fin. This fin is raised whilst outside of the host body to improve their ability to travel through water. When taking a host this back fin goes down to make the body slimmer and to make the invasion quicker. Malek, could you show them?" Malek obligingly lowered his back fin.

"Now." Sarek continued once the humans had finished murmuring and taking notes. "As you can see a symbiote is more complex than just a 'worm' or a 'snake'. A symbiote is truly an amphibian creature. It cannot leave the water or host but it still has the arms of its ancestors, these arms are weak and don't have much use. The other pair that had most probably been back legs in their past have now evolved into flat fins. A symbiote's most important feature is its head. As you can see he has four red eyes and a dagger like mouth made up of four sharp mouth openings. As you can imagine, this head is used like a dagger to pierce and burrow into the host."

"Of course you need not fear Malek. He will not do so." Martouf stated when he saw some humans step back in fear.

Malek lay still as he was forced to lay where Martouf and Sarek manipulated him into laying. "Now all symbiotes are natural healers, but I shall show you some of the injuries a symbiote can get." Sarek stated. "The most common wounds are to the fins." He stated before gently gripping Malek's small arm like fin. "This pair in particular, the primary pair are stiffer and have some residual bone inside, these can sometimes, though very rarely get caught and broken when taking host's or leaving hosts. Now we use a healing device, but if ever you need to heal a Tok'ra symbiote all you must do is make sure the bones are in place and secure them correctly so the symbiote can heal."

"May we run some x-rays of Malek's form?" Janet asked. "Just so we have them on paper."

"I see no harm in it." Martouf replied. Malek gave an affirmative trill.

"We will need to keep Malek still, is it alright if we secure him slightly in place?" Janet asked. "The slightest wiggle and the x-ray might not work."

Malek trilled gently. "Malek's agreed as long as he won't be pinned down for too long." Martouf translated.

"It won't be too long, just a few moments." Janet assured. Martouf nodded and carried Malek to the x-ray room. The entourage of doctors and nurses followed closely and watched as he was secured to the table before being left alone. Instead of panicking he began to doze and didn't even realise that the test was over until Martouf freed and lifted him before returning them to the infirmary.

The impromptu tests and lesson went on for a good few hours and Malek growing bored and slightly tired stretched and yawned. Of course being wrapped around a human nurse's wrist whilst he was stretching and yawning had startled her, no doubt she was afraid for a few moments when she saw him move so fast and open his vicious looking mouth. Martouf carefully extracted him from her wrist and lowered him into the water.

"I think that's it for today." Sarek stated. "I think I've taught you all I can."

"Thank you. It was very informative." Janet replied. "I believe we're all better prepared now for when we have to help heal a symbiote." She added. "And thank you Malek for your patience." The group chorused her thanks and Malek rose to the surface to give her a trill before sinking to the bottom and curling up to rest.

"I think we should leave him to rest now." Martouf replied. "I will remain close by to watch him." Malek did not hear their reply for he was soon sound asleep.

* * *

A/N:

Name: Azzam means Determined, Resolved… suits this arrogant symbiote…yes?


	19. Home

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Home

"You mean there are other humans out there stealing other world technology and you did not think to inform us!" Martouf stated.

"We were not aware of it ourselves until recently. Unfortunately there are other organisations on Earth that wish to use the Stargate for more selfish purposes." General Hammond replied.

"**We demand this situation to be resolved! If you don't this alliance is over. We cannot trust you if you cannot control or trust your own race!**" Garshaw retorted.

"SG1 is working on it and will keep us up to date." Hammond assured. Malek perked up at the mention of SG1 and immediately wondered how his host was doing. He listened closely trying to hear more of their talk but it seemed they had wandered off leaving Malek to worry over the safety of his host. He trilled loudly demanding attention but no one came to him. He trilled again but still no answer.

After a few moments of sulking Malek calmed and glanced around. He wanted to know how his host was doing and yet he was receiving no answer because everyone was ignoring him. Wasn't Martouf and Lantash supposed to watch him? Malek was seriously debating leaving his tank and going to them instead of waiting for someone to come to him, but he knew that would be suicide. He swam around his tank in agitation.

"Hey, Malek." Malek quickly turned and met the face of a blonde haired, blue eyed nurse. In fact it was the same pale skinned nurse that had held him the day before for that symbiote lesson. Malek trilled softly as she gently lowered her hand into the water and gave him a little scratch. "What's wrong little guy?" She asked. "You must be bored. I am in the middle of conducting my rounds, would you like to accompany me for a little while? I'm sure you can stay out of the tank for a little while." Malek trilled an affirmative and quickly wrapped himself around her wrist.

"You know…" The nurse commented a short while later. "At first I found your natural form a little disconcerting but now, I'm wondering if I'd like to be a host in the future. I find the idea of never being alone very comforting. I'm also diabetic so it would mean no more injections; in return for helping me live healthily I'd give the symbiote life and companionship, though I probably wouldn't be much of a companion…" She stated, mostly thinking to herself. Malek did not mind though, he found it very comforting to know at least one person liked him in his true form. He rested his head against her skin and happily listened to her talk as she went about her daily work.

"**Malek!**" Malek's head went up in shock and the nurse jumped as they turned as one to face the open door. Lantash stood in the doorway looking very panicked but visibly calming as he saw Malek resting on the ladies' wrist.

"Er…" The nurse stated nervously. "I didn't realise you'd miss him, I only took him from his tank half hour ago, he was very stressed and agitated." She explained. Malek concurred with her and warned Lantash not to upset her, informing Lantash that she was considering becoming a host and was getting to know Malek and his true form.

Lantash calmed. "**Forgive me. My host and I had not intended to be gone for so long and when we returned to find him missing we grew very concerned.**" He stated. "**I am glad to see he is well and that you are comfortable with him as he is now, many find our true forms repulsive.**"

"Would you like me to return him to the tank? I know he can't stay out all that long."

"**Does his skin feel like its drying out?**"

"No."

"**Then he can stay out for a little while longer.**" Lantash confirmed. "**Or you could bring his tank here as he works so he is beside you.**"

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone; I was really just keeping Malek company since he was obviously agitated alone." The nurse replied shyly.

"It is not an inconvenience, I am glad he had someone here." Martouf replied. "Forgive us once again, Lantash and I have not introduced ourselves. I am Martouf host to Lantash and Lantash is my symbiote."

"It is a pleasure. I am Victoria Harris." The nurse replied politely. Malek squealed interrupting their conversation and demanding an explanation from his fellow Tok'ra.

"Ah…so that was why you were so agitated." Martouf stated fondly. "It turns out that some humans dressed as staff from the SGC have stolen a very powerful weather device from another planet. The tribe there are holding the SGC responsible until it is returned. SG1 and General Hammond are working to track down the imposters and to retrieve the device. Garshaw is displeased because she feels that we cannot trust a race that cannot trust their own. I am sure that it will work out however. As for Louis, he is well and he paid a visit whilst you were still resting but chose not to disturb you." Malek trilled. "Yes, he is well." Malek relaxed and returned to resting against the nurse's arm.

"You were worried for your host?" Victoria asked. "I'm sorry, I did not know."

"It is fine. None of us take offence." Martouf replied. "In truth without Lantash I probably wouldn't be able to understand Malek either." He confessed, the nurse merely hummed and gently scratched the back of Malek's head. "Malek tells me that you're thinking about becoming a host. May I ask why?"

"Hmm." Victoria began shyly. "I…Well when I watch the Tok'ra I can't help but be envious of the bond you share. The love a symbiote has for the host and vice versa is remarkable and I have to admit I find it comforting to know they're never truly alone."

"It is true. I love Lantash dearly and he loves me just as much. I cannot imagine life without him." Martouf confirmed. "But no-one becomes a host on a whim, it is a life-long thing, there is no turning back."

"I know." Victoria confirmed. "But I truly think I would love to be one of you. Not only would I be saving a life that symbiote would be saving me. You see I have a condition called diabetes, my body has stopped producing an enzyme which breaks down sugars in the body, the sugars pile up unused in the blood, my blood thickens and my body eats itself to get the energy it needs. To prevent this happening I have to inject a laboratory made enzyme into my body to deal with these sugars. It means life-long injections; I can have as many as ten injections a day. But with a symbiote I'd never have to inject and I could be saving its life in return."

"**That is indeed a far trade.**" Lantash replied agreeably. "**Such conditions like that are easily cured by us.**"

"I know it sounds selfish but that is not my true reason for thinking about becoming a host. As I said before, I like the idea of being a host, of having a life-long companion. The way your hosts speak makes me envious of the love you share and I'd truly would love to be a part of that." Victoria stated. "But I'm thinking it over seriously, I'm not going to make the choice on a whim. But if you do ever need a host, I'd be honoured if you'd consider me first."

"**Thank you for the offer. It does bring much joy to my heart and I know it will relieve many others including the Tok'ra council. It is so difficult to find willing hosts; I hope more Tau'ri are as open-minded as you are.**" Lantash complimented.

"Thank you." Victoria replied realising that it was indeed a compliment. "I know a couple of people within the staff are fascinated by you. I'm sure a few of them might be ready to become hosts in the future."

"**Yes indeed, I saw some Tau'ri sitting with the Tok'ra and asking questions in your….cafeteria. I am taking this as a good sign.**" Lantash replied.

"It is a good sign." Victoria replied. "I think our two races will be good for each other." She added.

"**I believe that as well.**" Lantash agreed. "**Of course we have a long time to go before our alliance is set in stone. Both Garshaw and Hammond are arguing the details of the alliance, once they've come to an agreement Garshaw and Malek, once he is back with his host, will bring it before the council and they will disagree or agree with the terms. It is going to be a very long process.**" Malek trilled tiredly. "**Malek has just said 'You are sure right.' I have heard the council can take some time to reach a decision.**"

"Hmm a shame, but we can still act as if the treaty is in place and fight together."

"**You are correct. I have been speaking to all the Tok'ra on behalf of the Tau'ri and almost all of them agree this alliance would be good for our race. I have noted that some of my kin have gone as far as to actually talk to your people and allowing their hosts to speak to the Tau'ri. It seems to give your people comfort when the host speaks and it is clear that they are still there and not 'suppressed'.**"

"Yes, I think some people are afraid that you may be a little bit like your cousins. They believe once they become hosts they will cease to be who they were and cease to be as free as they were. You must admit that some symbiotes can come across as very arrogant and it scares many to think that the symbiotes wish to take primary control."

"**Yes I am aware we can come across and very prideful and arrogant, but it isn't as it always appear, some bonded partners prefer the host to be in control and some prefer the symbiote. Each blended pair have their own coping mechanisms and ways of functioning.**" Lantash explained.

"I'm sure if your people continue to show this, that my people will understand a lot more." Victoria replied. "If nothing else it gives them comfort to know the hosts are not abused or forgotten."

"**Of course, that is why Martouf and I encouraged our comrades to do so, so the Tau'ri can witness the bond and see that it is truly a symbiotic relationship.**" Lantash replied. "**Still it is annoying that we must make so many compromises.**"

"I know it seems like you're the guys making all the compromises but look at it from this angle." Victoria replied. "Imagine for just one moment you are a human who has been fighting a parasitic race and then you're confronted by what you believe to be parasites. But these new 'parasites' are claiming not to be parasites at all but something else."

"**I understand, I truly do, we Tok'ra know better than anyone about how closely related to the Goa'uld we are. I believe I understand what you are trying to say. Your people are making sacrifices too, trying to look beyond what we are and accept our unique way of life.**"

"That's precisely what I'm saying." Victoria agreed. "Both our people have had to make sacrifices, my people have had to learn that not all symbiotes are evil and your people have had to learn tolerance and acceptance of another race's nervousness and fear. And although it does not look like it now, this experience will make our alliance stronger."

"You are correct." Martouf replied. "Sometimes the greatest things come out of sacrifices."

"On Earth we have a saying. 'No Pain, No Gain.' And that saying applies here, we are two different people, two different races and we are so different that the going will be tough but if we can get through the hard stuff our alliance will be made stronger."

"You are very wise." Martouf commented.

Victoria chuckled. "I doubt that. I just have way too much free time to think." She stated amused. "Well I better put Malek back in his tank; his skin feels like it's beginning to dry out." Malek who had been dozing through the whole conversation trilled with pointless protest as he once again found himself back in his tank, fortunately it had been moved to her office and he relaxed knowing he wouldn't be left alone again.

"I was wondering." Victoria stated after a few moments. "Many people are curious about the actual blending, would it be okay if a few considering the option of becoming hosts could watch Malek's and Louis's blending?"

"That is not for us to decide." Martouf replied before turning to Malek, Malek gave his response and Martouf nodded. "He says he would not mind but you will have to ask Louis as well. But I suggest if Louis agrees you make the group small, too much noise could disrupt the blending and increase the stress on both symbiote and host."

Malek stopped listening after that and instead began to doze as he swam aimlessly around his tank. The nurse and his fellow Tok'ra tried to keep him comfortable and happy but it soon became clear to all the Malek would not relax until his host had returned safely.

"You should not panic so much Malek. Louis knows this world well and he promised not to endanger himself." Martouf told him as he leapt out of his tank and wrapped himself around Martouf's wrist. Malek refused to go back in the tank, he wanted to be there when Louis arrived, he wanted to see his host! "Calm yourself." Martouf instructed. "You shouldn't be out of your tank."

"If you do not return to your tank and complete your healing, I will declare you unfit to blend." Sarek warned and Malek hissed at him before obediently diving back into his tank.

"You've upset him." Martouf commented lightly as Malek continued to glare at Sarek.

"What is it the Tau'ri say? Hmm…Oh yes…'He'll get over it'." Sarek replied teasingly. "Now you." He stated looking at Malek. "You will behave yourself." Malek reluctantly nodded his small head.

"I will go and see if SG1 have returned." Martouf commented. "We cannot keep Malek like this any longer." He added throwing a concerned glance at Malek. "He will need his host soon enough, the sooner the better."

"I will monitor Malek and prepare the nearest medical bed for the blending." Sarek agreed. Malek perked up as Sarek said this and tried to watch the goings on with his weak eyes. The bed was just about a metre away so he could see Sarek setting the damp towel by the head of the bed and he could see him laying out all of the tools to monitor the re-blending. All that was missing was Malek's host.

"We have a medical emergency! A gunshot wound!" Janet's voice cried out. Malek made a startled sound and rose to the top of the tank as he tried to work out who the injured party was. "Don't you dare tell me it's not that bad!" She snapped.

"It's a simple arm wound!" Malek hissed in anger as he recognised precisely whose voice was complaining. His host, the one who promised to take care of himself, had gotten shot! When Malek was blended with his host he was going to give the fool a piece of his mind!

"He is correct." Sarek replied having run the scanner over the wound. "There is much blood but the wound is not too deep, Malek will be able to heal this in a short while. Clean and bandage the wound and then lay him on the bed."

Malek watched as Louis lay on the bed and was instructed to lie back, he watched as the room filled with Tok'ra, medics and potential hosts before he was lifted and placed on the damp towel. Azzam kept a firm grip on him so he would not blend too soon and quickly conducted a check-up. "**Malek is ready to blend. Louis do you give Malek permission to re-join you?**"

"Yes. Let's get him back in my head, where he belongs." Louis replied with a smile. Malek shook his small head at his host's antics and waited for Azzam to release him. The moment the hand was gone and Louis's mouth was open, Malek disappeared inside. To the witnesses it seemed as if it was over in seconds and that Malek only really had to do two things, break in and burrow, but in truth it was much more difficult than that. He first had to reach the brain, extend tendrils into the brain, numb the pain and heal any wounds, this took a lot of energy.

He heard Azzam begin to explain what he was doing before focus inwards. He forced his host to sleep and began to re-blend, extending tiny tendrils deep into the brain and beginning to heal the host's wounds. He soon found that Sarek's assessment had been right, the gun-shot wound had been a flesh wound and nothing more, apart from exhaustion and the slowly closing entrance wound made by Malek, the host was in full health.

Whilst Louis was asleep and he was absentmindedly healing his host, Malek reviewed his host's memories. The man had had quite the adventure, first he was on a tropical planet freezing his butt off, the next he was on Earth chasing down the thieves. They eventually found them with a second gate and the thieves shot at them, unfortunately Louis got unlucky and was skimmed by a bullet so he was sent to the infirmary whilst the rest of SG1 returned the device.

An hour later and Louis was fully healed and both were well rested. Malek allowed Louis to awaken and relaxed against his host spine. _–You promised me you would not get injured.-_

_I did. _Louis confirmed. _Unfortunately I didn't avoid that last bullet. _He commented. _But I was lucky it was just a flesh wound. _

_-Indeed you are.- _Malek confirmed. _–If it had been any worse I may have not had the strength to heal it. But fortunately I have managed to heal this wound. But I believe I would like to continue to rest for a while longer.-_

_Then do so, I will deal with whoever wishes to bother us. _

_-Unfortunately Garshaw, Yosuuf, Lantash and Martouf will wish to return to the Tok'ra through the gate.- _Malek commented. _–No. I will have to rest much later. Are you ready Mer Prinekh? Are you truly ready to join the Tok'ra?-_

_Yes._

_-Then let us wake up and go.- _Malek commented. _–I know these will be your last moments with the Tau'ri for some time would you like to take control and say your goodbyes.-_

_Please. _Louis answered. Malek obligingly allowed his host to take control and together they rose from the medical bed to face then new day. "Lantash." Louis greeted when the Tok'ra moved to stand beside them.

"**I hope you both are well?**" Lantash stated.

"Malek has healed me and we are both rested, though Malek would like us to rest a bit longer. He does however understand that we must return to the Tok'ra, so he says he will rest later."

"**Yes, unfortunately we have spent too much time here, we do need to return to the Tok'ra. Is Malek well enough to travel?**"

"Yes. He is ready." Louis confirmed. "I just want to go and say goodbye to everyone and then I'll be ready."

"**Very well. I will inform Garshaw and the rest of the Tok'ra that we are to get ready. Shall we meet you in the gate room?**"

"Yes." Louis confirmed. "I'll be there as quickly as I can."

_-Do not rush, Mer Prinekh. Take your time, after all as I said you will not be seeing them for some time.- _Malek commented. _–Spend as much time as you like saying your goodbyes.- _

_I don't want to prolong it, that will just make it even more difficult. _Louis replied.

_-You don't have to go, you know. I don't want you to be unhappy.-_

_I want to go Malek, I'm just going to miss these guys, that's all and if I drag it out I'm going to get even more emotional than I already am. _

_-If you're sure.- _Malek replied hesitantly. _–I am here if you need me.- _

_I know. _Louis replied. _All I need is you to be there. _He added.

_-I am always here.- _Malek confirmed fondly. _–I will not interfere, Louis, I will say my own goodbyes in the gate room.-_

_If you're sure. _

_-Yes, beloved. This time is yours.- _Malek replied. _–Do you wish for me to remain in control as we travel to the Tok'ra? Or do you wish to confront your new home head on?-_

_I think I'd like for you to have control until I've settled. I think it might be a little overwhelming at first._

_-Very well.- _Malek agreed having guessed as much. _–There is Samantha and Daniel. Do you wish for them to do it one at a time? Or say goodbye to them all together?-_

_I think I'll do them altogether. _

_-Then ask them if they can meet you in the cafeteria, have a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. Enjoy your last moments on the SGC base.- _Malek ordered. _–Take as much cake as you like beloved. I will deal with the sugar contents.- _

Louis chuckled at Malek's enthusiasm and focused outwards. "Sam, Daniel. It is almost time for me to leave…so…I was wondering if you'd join me in the cafeteria."

"Of course." Daniel replied. "I was saying we should give you a proper send off. It's not going to be the same without you two."

"You're coming too?" Louis asked Sam.

"Yes. Jolinar, Martouf and Lantash convinced me to stay on the base for a little while and experience that life before I make a final decision."

"That's good to hear." Louis replied warmly. "So now there are three Tau'ri in the Tok'ra, your father, you and me!" Louis made a sound of celebration making them all chuckle. "I was thinking of chocolate cake and coffee, or rather Malek was but now I've decided to have the chocolate cake and coffee as a celebration."

"That's sounds like a good idea!" Sam replied with a smile.

"How about you guys go on ahead and I'll go fetch Jack and Teal'c." Daniel stated. Sam and Louis shared a smile.

Malek relaxed as Louis mentally calmed. Now that his host knew he wasn't alone he was much more confident and relieved. With Louis now calm Malek chose to doze and catch up with some sleep, Louis knew if he needed Malek all he had to do was reach for the symbiote.

Around an hour later both Sam and Louis were as ready as they would ever be, which unsurprisingly wasn't all that ready. Their nerves were frayed and both Malek and Jolinar had taken control. Malek stood before General Hammond and the three remaining members of SG1, they were stood in the gate room, the stargate was active and some of their fellow Tok'ra were already walking through it. "**General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson and of course Teal'c, it has been an honour. I am thankful for your acceptance of me, my time amongst you has been enjoyable. I know Louis values you highly but I would also like to tell you how I feel for you. You have become some of my greatest friends, you are both invaluable and irreplaceable to my host and I. You will be missed greatly by us both.**"

"It has been an honour." Teal'c replied.

"Your time with us has been unforgettable." Jack replied with a smile.

"Yes, we will miss you." Daniel added giving Jack a look.

"It has been an honour Malek and I hope this won't be the last time we meet."

"**Be assured this goodbye is not forever.**" Malek replied.

"**We must go now.**" Selmak stated. "**But be assured that we will be in contact.**" Selmak's head lowered and Jacob was given control. The elderly man walked over to General Hammond and shared a few moments of friendship. Malek did not listen closely but he did hear the 'don't call us, we'll call you'. Finally as one all the Tok'ra turned to the gate and walked through leaving Earth and the Tau'ri behind.

Malek heard Louis give a mental sigh but decided not to comment and allow Louis a few moments to recollect himself. The group travelled in silence, jumping from one gate to the next in the usual 'make-sure-no-one-follows-you-manoeuvre'. Finally they landed on another desert planet and they could sense other symbiotes. The group strolled over the dunes and to the rings hidden beneath them. The rings came up and finally they were home, though Malek would return to his base (if it was still his base) in the future.

The Tok'ra now aware of who Louis was, were much more welcoming, many who knew Malek personally gave them a pat on the back or even a shake of a hand. Malek smiled warmly at them all as he strode through the tunnels beside Jolinar, Selmak, Garshaw and Martouf. "**Not much has changed I see.**" Malek commented fondly. "**But I see some new hosts, this is wondrous news.**"

"**Indeed.**" Garshaw agreed. "**You, Jolinar and I must report to the council chambers immediately. The council have many questions.**"

"**I hope we can answer them.**" Jolinar replied.

_Do not tell them about how we first blended. _Louis warned him. _I don't want to be parted from you and I don't want the Tok'ra to lose respect and trust in you._

_-You truly wish for me to lie.-_

_Yes. Please Malek, I know I can be stubborn and selfish but I have never really asked for much. Do this for me._

_-Of course beloved, I will do anything for you but you must understand the seriousness of how we first blended. I did behave as a Goa'uld, I would deserve punishment.-_

Louis chuckled. _I think me being your host is punishment enough._ The human teased. _Besides after all we've been through you have repaid enough for that crime, I forgave you a long time ago, as did the SGC and Jack! Do not make your people hate you when there is no need. Lie to them, beloved._

_-I don't like lying to my kin but I will do it beloved.- _Malek assured.

"Lantash and I will wait for you in the cafeteria." Martouf stated. "I too would like to catch up with you both and I believe Ocker is still hanging around waiting to return to Malek's base with Louis and Malek."

"**I do not understand.**" Malek replied. "**You believed me dead and yet you still refer to the base as mine. Does this mean that I am still a commander of a base?**"

"**That will be discussed in the council meeting.**" Garshaw answered. "**They will see you soon enough Martouf but now I must insist that you leave for only the council members can enter the chambers at this time.**"

"Of course." Martouf bowed. "I will speak to you later, Malek, Jolinar."

"**Malek.**"

Malek turned and stared at the approaching Tok'ra with wary look. "**Delek.**" Malek greeted. "**I believed you were already in the council chambers. I was of course mistaken. I assume, however, that you are indeed joining us.**"

"**Yes.**" Delek replied. His hosts mouth opened and closed as if wanting to say something but unable to put his feelings into words.

Malek ignored his ex-partner and strode into the room. He was very aware of the stares on him and Jolinar as they took their old seats. "**Council, we are here today to discuss the unexpected but not unwelcome return of the Tok'ra Jolinar and Malek. A decision must be made on many things but our priority is our reaction to their return. Firstly I would like to propose that we listen to their story.**" Garshaw stated.

"**Agreed.**" The council replied as one.

"**Very well.**" Malek answered. "**I will begin first as my story began before Jolinar's.**" He explained. "**I was sent on a mission with my previous host Misha.**" At this the council and Malek held a moment of silence. "**We were betrayed by Thoran, or rather the Goa'uld impersonating Thoran. The Goa'uld informed Ra of who I truly was, Ra then went on to tell me a story where he had removed Thoran and placed a Goa'uld in Thoran's host. He planned to do the same to Misha. He also had a more concerning plan, he planned to place me in another host and keep me as an unknowing Tok'ra informant.**"

"**So Ra was going to manipulate you into betraying us?**" Delek asked.

"**Yes.**" Malek confirmed. "**We were escorted to the larvae room where I was to be removed and a parasite was to be implanted in my beloved host. I had eight Jaffa escorts and I could not overpower them. I admit that I feared the worst. But…Well I did not expect what happened next but perhaps Egeria herself was watching over me for the ship exploded bit by bit. Glass shattered everywhere and it fatally injured my host. The glass killed my Jaffa escorts but Misha was too badly injured. My new host, Louis found me, Misha begged him to take me but he feared what I was. Somehow…somehow she convinced him that I was good and he agreed. But when we were joined his fear was overwhelming.**"

"**He agreed but did not truly accept you?**" Garshaw asked.

"**Yes. He feared me but also agreed to keep me. I tried to make it easier upon him by remaining relatively dormant. I spoke only when necessary and tried to teach him to accept me. It was slow going at first, he was instinctively wary of me. Slowly I earned his respect but he still hid my presence from his kin.**"

"**So you were amongst the Tau'ri but hidden?**" Garshaw asked.

"**You allowed a host to suppress you?**" Delek added incredulously.

"**Yes, my host was afraid he'd be rejected by his friends and family if I was to be discovered. Unfortunately this is what happened. We returned to the Chaapa'ai and proceeded to complete missions for the Tau'ri. On one such mission we had been injured, I was unable to heal as much as I wished but I knew we would live given immediate medical attention. What I did not expect was the Tau'ri to scan the brain of my host. They discovered me and panic spread. I was confronted, as was my host and it took a long, long time to convince them that I was a friend and not a Goa'uld.**"

"**How did you earn their trust?**"

"**One of the humans, Kawalsky was taken as a host by an infant Goa'uld. I, being able to sense the parasite immediately informed the humans of the imposter. It was with my aid that we helped keep the human's mind free from the Goa'uld's influence. It was also with my aid that the parasite was eventually removed. I earned much respect after that and Louis's friend, whom had become wary, became friendly to both Louis and myself.**" Malek explained.

"**And?**" Delek asked.

"**I became a part of the team; instead of remaining hidden I began to advise them. I told them that I must return to my people and so we began to search for you but I never told them who my people were since too many people were wary of the Goa'uld and thus the Tok'ra.**"

"**Malek met me shortly afterwards.**" Jolinar continued. "**I was betrayed by Cordesh, who we now know was under the influence of the Goa'uld posing as Thoran. I lost Rosha but another male host accepted me. I was fleeing from an ashrak when the Tau'ri found me. My male host died and Samantha gave him mouth to mouth, I thought she was asking to be a host, I accepted. It was only later that I found out she was actually performing 'mouth-to-mouth'. She was giving my male host more air to breathe from her own lungs but of course I only recognised it as a 'kiss'.**"

"**I located the Ashrak.**" Malek stated. "**And then I located Jolinar. Only at the time I thought she too was Goa'uld. My human comrades announced my name to her and she demanded to know the truth. After a short while of questioning I knew she was indeed Jolinar. Despite their initial joining Samantha was more than willing to accept Jolinar, she had been inspired by my bond with Louis and was willing to try it herself now that Jolinar was within her.**"

"**I told Malek about the traitors, but Malek was unconvinced as his memory had been damaged. I convinced him that we should hide ourselves from you so we could ascertain the truth, were there traitors or not? We began to develop the symbiote hiding chemical and through our tests Malek's lost memories came to the fore. He revealed that Thoran was dead and that the one we'd been speaking to was a Goa'uld imposter. We planned for a confrontation and eventually found the Tok'ra base.**"

"**You believe me to be dead.**" Malek added. "**So I played dead. I hid in plain sight whilst Jolinar encouraged Sam to pretend she was dead. Sam used the excuse of having Jolinar's memories to explain how she found you and led us to you. The plan was for her to confront Cordesh and for me to confront Thoran, or rather the Goa'uld posing as Thoran.**"

"**Of course it did not go to plan. Martouf wished to speak to Sam to learn about me and my death and I was taken out of the picture. Malek almost did not escape but Ocker supplied him with a way out.**"

"**Ocker had recognised me through my host. I asked him to trust me and told him to lead me to Thoran's private chambers. As we closed in we heard Thoran speaking clearly about his treachery, he was speaking to his master. We confronted him and fought, it was during this fight that I sustained a potentially fatal injury.**"

"**The rest you know.**" Jolinar added. "**We are here, we are alive. We must sincerely apologise to all of you for the deception but it was needed, if it had gotten out that we still lived they would have come to finish the job.**"

"**No Jolinar, it is more likely they would have killed another Tok'ra symbiote and jumped hosts.**" Malek replied. "**They were spies remember, hiding in plain sight.**"

"**You don't think…**"

"**No. I admit we should be wary but I do not believe they had time to jump hosts.**" Malek answered.

"**I admit your return is unorthodox.**" Council Per'sus stated. "**But your actions have saved many of us and so I can only offer my gratitude for what you have done, though I hope such underhanded tactics need never be used amongst kin again.**"

"**I have no intentions of lying to any of you again.**" Malek answered.

"**Very good.**" Per'sus answered. "**I believe that both Jolinar and Malek should return with all their titles and honour. I think that despite the initially unwilling hosts both symbiote and human have worked together to save us. As long as Louis and Samantha are willing to stay Malek and Jolinar's host I believe we should not hold their initial joining against them.**"

"I am more than happy to remain Malek's host." Louis stated.

"I am willing to keep Jolinar." Sam added.

"**Then so be it, Malek and Jolinar's actions will not be held against them.**" Per'sus stated. "**Welcome Councillor Jolinar of Malkshur and Councillor Malek. I also motion that Malek should return to his post as Base Commander. Those who disagree?**" Surprisingly only one raised their hand the others did not. "**Those who agree?**" All but one held up their hands. "**So it is decided, Malek you are now returned the authority of commanding your own base once more.**"

"**Now I suggest we discuss the alliance with the Tau'ri.**" Garshaw stated.

"**I motion that such an alliance is foolishness.**" Delek hissed.

"**I motion that such an alliance is beneficial.**" Jolinar retorted. "**Not only are these humans considering becoming hosts, their also offering military support in our fight against the Goa'uld.**"

"**And what is the price?**" Delek demanded.

"**Every side must make sacrifices.**" Malek answered. "**The humans must learn that not all symbiotes are evil and we must accept that humans are not just hosts. Humans fear us and rightly so, we aren't the prettiest or nicest species to exist. If we want this alliance to work we must make sacrifices and most importantly we must trust the humans.**"

"**What…**"

"**We are dying.**" Jolinar interrupted earning a glare from Delek. "**Our fight is not working as well as we'd hope, the Goa'uld are winning, with the humans support we may strike a fatal blow before the Tok'ra vanish. Without a breeding Queen we know what I say is true, one day we may be gone and I don't want the Goa'uld sticking around, if the humans can help us finish this, I say we trust them.**

"**I don't agree that we'll be gone.**" Malek commented. "**But I do agree that action must be taken, the Goa'uld are hunting us down and as much as I don't like it we must admit there are many more of them then there are of us. I'm not saying we should trust them indefinitely. By Egeria, the humans can't even trust themselves, but their military might and sheer dumb luck may be what we need to do some real damage to those false 'Gods'.**"

"**I suppose you are somewhat right.**" Garshaw replied. "**But the humans were terrified of becoming host to Selmak.**"

"**I can answer this.**" Selmak replied. "**The Tau'ri are not like other humans, Garshaw, they are very independent. My host in particular is a very high-standing individual in their culture. He is a leader. It is very difficult for the Tau'ri to allow others control. They don't like obeying, they like leading but this is not necessarily a bad thing. In fact I consider this independence a good thing. The Tok'ra are used to subservient hosts who prefer the symbiote in control, but Jacob is far more independent and makes me consider every decision I make. It is enjoyable to debate with him; he has many ideas and has opened my eyes.**"

"**Louis is much like Jacob.**" Malek added. "**He is very independent but he also trusts me. That trust was very hard to earn but it was worth earning. Louis has many 'out-of-the-box-ideas' and will prove to be a valuable member of our community.**"

"**Samantha is very intelligent. Her mind is a box of wonders; she will prove to be an asset to the Tok'ra. However she too is independent, she will not be subservient to me and she likes to make decisions herself. I agree with Selmak, however. The hosts independency is not a bad thing and perhaps we do have much to learn. The host's we normally take are from worlds where they fear the 'Gods'. The Tau'ri serve no God, they fear very little and so they are powerful and independent.**"

"**This alliance will push both sides. We must learn to treat each host as an individual and remember to give them equal rights. The humans will have to do the same; they must learn to treat us as the individuals we are. This alliance will be beneficial not only to the Tok'ra movement but to the Tok'ra, it will remind us that all are equal. We failed Firnan and Cordesh in this instance, but I believe the solution to be simple. I believe that we must make it compulsory for the host to take control. I am aware that some host's are afraid of others so I suggest that we have group sessions where host's take control amongst friends.**"

"**That is indeed a good idea. I believe we should also have council sessions.**" Jolinar added. She looked around and saw curious stares. "**On Earth some humans suffer trauma's or lack of confidence, the humans combat the persons fear by sitting down and talking. Normally it is one on one with a doctor who's skilled at understanding the mind.**"

"**Like a mind healer?**" Per'sus asked.

"**Yes, exactly! These mind-healers listen to the people and find ways to help the person, normally the person just needs someone to listen but sometimes the healer might suggest challenges. For example, a person nervous of crowds might have the challenge of buying a sandwich from a small shop, the shop would only have a few people but it would be a small crowd and a big step for the person's confidence.**"

"**The humans at the SGC make health meetings compulsory.**" Malek added. "**My host and I have seen a mind-healer and a doctor every month or so. Of course we see them more often since we're off world, but humans believe physical and mental health to be important. I suggest we copy their ideals and make such health meetings compulsory. I also suggest that when we begin full negotiations that we ask for tools and lessons, for the humans have ways of scanning and caring for the body that we do not. Their skills as doctors have proven invaluable to me on many occasions.**"

"**I believe that is a good idea.**" Garshaw replied. "**I witnessed their care of Malek and of their own people first hand, they never let their people die without a fight. Doctor Fraiser in particular cared very deeply about their health. I also witnessed medical tools and chemicals that may be of some interest to us.**"

"**Very well we will discuss some kind of medical exchange of some sort.**" Per'sus confirmed. "**However we do not need their weapons, they're much too obvious and dangerous.**"

"**I disagree.**" Malek retorted. "**I've taken to carrying around a dagger and a pistol, I've never had need to use them but they have proven to be easy to hide.**"

Jolinar giggled. "**I too have a few items hidden on my person.**"

"**Jacob knows how to conceal many a weapon.**" Selmak added in amusement.

"**Hmm…I believe this will require future discussion.**"

"**If nothing else the humans can supply us with knifes and clothes.**" Malek responded. "**I also believe that the humans have much more to offer than just weapons and medicine. They have exotic food which will be very welcomed amongst our usual meals. They are also a relatively safe world, with the barrier, the Iris, protecting their world. Their planet being a safe haven may also prove to be a safe-haven for us. My host in particular likes treks and horse-riding, I believe that we could convince the humans to allow a few of us onto the surface to enjoy such pleasures.**"

"**So we have medicine, clothing, food, weaponry and a potential safe-haven for vacationers.**" Selmak repeated. "**It may not seem like much but that is a lot. The humans won't even ask for money in return.**"

"**No, they'll want something far more valuable.**" Delek retorted. "**We cannot tell them anything about our work.**"

"**You don't understand Delek.**" Malek answered. "**The humans had no idea I was on Ra's ship, they would happily have blown me up with Ra. Look Delek, if the humans have to fight a Goa'uld or have plans to fight the Goa'uld then they could unintentionally harm us. If they tell us what they're doing we can evacuate our people, or if we tell them that our people are there they'll evacuate them. Lack of communication means death to us and death to the Tau'ri. This alliance is more beneficial than you believe.**"

"**I know we like keeping secrets. Malek and I were very doubtful at first.**" Jolinar stated. "**But the benefits far outweigh the dangers. We keep each other informed and we will make an alliance that could damage the Goa'uld but if we lie to each other all we're going to do is make enemies with a powerful and dangerous race. The Tau'ri are much better on our side than against us.**"

"**I don't wish to tell them a thing.**"

"**You're a fool Delek.**" Malek replied.

"**The humans are dangerous, you heard what Jolinar said.**"

"**Yes I heard but she also said they were better on side. I have lived amongst the humans for years; I've lived how they lived, eat what they eat and read what they've read. These humans are young and have much to learn but they're also powerful. They can become the greatest allies of the Tok'ra, but it can only happen if you open your eyes and see what is really happening. The Goa'uld are more powerful than us, with the Tau'ri on side we will even the odds.**"

"**Yes but at what cost.**" Delek asked. "**How many Tok'ra have to die to 'even the odds'? The humans are dangerous Malek, we can't trust them. I accept your argument, you speak truth, I do not call you a liar. But I cannot… will not trust the humans.**"

"**It seems the council is divided on this.**" Per'sus stated. "**I believe no more can be said today. Jolinar, Malek, Selmak you have given us all much to think about. The meeting with the Tau'ri will not be happening for some time, I believe we should think deeply about what is said and adjourn this meeting.**"

"**I suggest that we reunite in a month's time to make our final decisions.**" Garshaw added. "**Malek I would like for you to host the next meeting on your base.**"

"**It would be an honour.**" Malek replied formally.

"**Very well, this meeting is adjourned.**" Per'sus stated. "**Malek I would like to speak to you for a moment.**"

"**Of course.**" Malek agreed easily. "**What may I do for you councillor?**"

"**Please, my friend, no need for the formality.**" Per'sus stated warmly. "**I wished to ask how you are.**"

"**I am well but my host is a little nervous at the moment.**"

"**I understand that such large changes in life-style can cause great discomfort.**" Per'sus paused before taking a seat and indicating for Malek to do the same. "**Your ideas were inspiring.**" He stated. "**I have never thought to make medical exams compulsory, neither have I thought about mind-healers treating everyone. The idea has great merit and so I would like to make a suggestion. I want you to make the changes at your own base. I would like for you to make these exams compulsory and I would like to see the results.**"

"**I would very much like to do that.**" Malek agreed. "**And I would also like your permission to make host's taking control a compulsory thing.**"

"**You're in command of the base, Malek. As long as it brings no harm to the Tok'ra the council cannot protest. Please do what you feel is necessary my friend. I am eager to see if these changes work. If your experiment does succeed I will support you in your endeavour to make it compulsory at all the Tok'ra bases, including our home-world.**"

"**Thank you.**"

"**Now Malek, please tell me how you are really? I know you suffered greatly and I wish to know the truth.**"

"**The truth?**" Malek asked. "**I'm bloody terrified. My host is nervous as hell, I thought I'd lose my position as councillor and base commander and I've just had a confrontation with Delek. I've been through hell and back and so far the only good things have been my host and SG1. They've supported me always and whilst I'm glad to be home I'm going to miss the unwavering support of those humans.**"

"**You've bonded with them. This is expected. You fought hard for them in the meeting. You were quite passionate, as was Jolinar.**" Per'sus replied. "**If you have faith in the humans, so do I and I'm grateful that they cared for you so much. I thanked our mother when you returned to us, you are right; despite everything Egeria watches over you, she watches over us all.**"

"**It is good to see you after so long as well my friend.**" Malek replied warmly. "**Please join me, Martouf and Jolinar for lunch.**"

"**Unfortunately I cannot. I have too many duties today; I've had to pick up some of yours.**"

"**Well…**"

"**No you will not take them off my hands, I'm happy to do them, once you return to your base all will return to normal. I will return to base and continue my…our duties. I hope to see you soon.**"

"**Well now that I have my posts back I hope to be on base in a few short days. I must however convince Samantha and Martouf to come with me.**"

Per'sus chuckled. "**All you need to do is convince Samantha, wherever Jolinar goes Lantash is sure to follow.**" The two Tok'ra shared a fond look before bursting out in laughter. "**Well my brother I shall see you soon.**" Malek was embraced in a tight hug before Per'sus finally left.

Samantha and Martouf were talking warmly to each other as he arrived, Malek stood back and watched with amusement before announcing his presence. "**I see you two have already grown fond of one another. I see another marriage not too far in the future.**" He teased as he sat beside Samantha. The woman blushed and Martouf glanced at her hopefully before averting his eyes. Malek chuckled and stole a piece of veg from Sam's plate. "**Hmmm… I think we were right, we need more exotic food. Either that or I've been spoilt because this tastes very bland.**"

"You've been spoilt." Sam teased, Malek merely grinned in response. "So what did Per'sus wish to talk about?"

"**He's given me the chance to introduce the changes we want to make on my own base.**" Malek answered. "**I am looking forward to it, I was hoping you'd join me and aid me in the research.**"

"**What changes are these?**" Lantash asked.

"Well…" Sam begun slowly. "Malek and Jolinar noticed how my people, the Tau'ri function. In our culture medical exams are compulsory. In fact since we go off world and are exposed to so many viruses and diseases our people at the SGC also have to be seen by 'mind-healers'. Malek and Jolinar think this would be a good thing to introduce to the Tok'ra. Every Tok'ra would be observed, talk to and treated by a medic for the mind and for the body. I understand that sometimes things can go wrong with operatives out on the field, when they return they can be treated."

"**If we have compulsory mind-healing sessions we may also be able to stop a Goa'uld spy invading the Tok'ra.**" Lantash replied. "**This does indeed sound like a good idea. Malek is going to introduce it to his base?**" Malek nodded. "**Then I would very much like to see the results.**"

"**So you would not mind accompanying me and staying at my base for an indefinite amount of time?**" Malek asked eagerly.

"**No, I would not mind at all.**" Lantash replied with a grin.

"I would definitely like to join you." Sam added. "We can make the changes you and Jolinar wish to make and shove the results in the rest of the council's faces." Malek laughed in amusement. "Now stop stealing my food and get your own!" Sam demanded as Malek was caught stealing a morsel from her plate.

"**Malek I would like to talk.**" Malek sighed and glanced up at Delek.

"Malek was speaking to us, Delek." Martouf replied earning a cold look from Delek.

"**No it is alright, Martouf. I was expecting this.**" Malek replied. Malek stood before following his ex-bond-mate out of the cafeteria. The Tok'ra led them far from the crowded social area of the base and to his temporary quarters. "**Malek.**"

"**Delek.**" Malek answered cordially as he took a seat on one of the crystal made chairs. _–I know it is uncomfortable beloved, but you will grow used to it.- _Malek assured when Louis grumbled. "**What is so important that you had to lead us all the way here?**"

"**We need to talk.**"

"**So talk.**"

Delek gave him a hard stare. "**Your host is a bad influence on you.**"

"**Strange, many say it is the other way round.**" Malek retorted. "**But I do not think we are here to discuss hosts now are we. What do you wish to say Delek?**"

"**I wish to…to apologise for my attitude. I know I can be unbearable at times.**"

"**Unbearable is not the word I'd use.**"

"**Well, I can be intolerable and downright selfish. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but…**"

"**You want it anyway.**" Malek answered. "**You've already been forgiven Delek. You are my brother; my kin, I cannot hold it against you no matter how much I wish to. But…I cannot forgive you either. We cannot have what we once had. Besides I've moved on, Louis and I have a mate and we are very happy.**"

"**Who?**"

"**Not anyone you'd know.**" Malek answered. "**Now if you'd excuse me I've not had a proper meal yet and my host is growing grouchy.**"

"**Malek.**"

"**No Delek. There is nothing else to say.**" Malek retorted quickly. "**I would appreciate it if you only bother me about running the Tok'ra base or council discussions, otherwise I'd like to be left alone. I value your knowledge but I no longer value or appreciate your companionship. You've proven to be untrustworthy and whilst I forgive you I cannot forget.**" Malek did not wait for a response, he left quickly.

_That was kind of harsh._

_-I'm sorry but my temper got the better of me.-_

_You never did tell me why he upsets you so._

_-It was a long time ago but it still hurts badly.-_

_What happened?_

_-I do not feel…I do not wish to speak about it. As I said it still hurts me deeply, all I will tell you is that he revealed that I meant little to him. But this is all I will say.-_

_Alright, you don't need to tell me. _Louis answered quietly. _I just hope that…I wish it didn't hurt you no more, that's all._

_-I know beloved, I know I'm being distant but I truly cannot speak about it at this time. Perhaps one day I will tell your or show you but for now I must ask for your patience.-_

_It's alright I'm not angry; I would just like to make you happy that's all._

_-You always make me happy, Louis, you don't need to try. Now how about we go get something to eat? The food here is not what you're used to but I believe you will enjoy some of the dishes.-_

_Could we take a sample plate? Or just have a little bit of everything on one plate?_

_-I'm sure the chef will be more than pleased to indulge us, beloved.- _Malek answered warmly. _–I will ask for the foods I believe you'll like, we can try the other dishes another day.-_

_I'd like that. _

"**Malek! I've been looking all over for you!**" Malek turned and smiled warmly as he met Ocker's gaze. "**I had hoped you'd search me out when the council meeting was finished.**" The man stated annoyed. "**I am your personal guard after all.**"

"**Forgive me my friend.**" Malek answered. "**I joined Jolinar and Lantash in the cafeteria for a snack, before speaking to Delek in private. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to the cafeteria; I promised my host that we will try a few dish samples.**"

"**Of course.**" Ocker answered as if offended that Malek thought he would not join him. "**Delek did not cause any trouble did he?**" Ocker asked concerned.

"**No there was no trouble, at least nothing I could not handle.**" Malek assured.

"**That's good to hear. When do you plan on going back to base? Do you still have your titles?**"

"**Surprisingly only one voted against me getting my titles back. I'm surprised but grateful that I have the support of the council. I am still a councillor, as is Jolinar and my base is still mine. I plan to return to base soon, perhaps tomorrow or in a few days. I've convinced Lantash and Jolinar to join me.**"

"**Lantash and Jolinar.**" Ocker chuckled. "**How long have you been trying to drag them to your base?**"

"**A very long time.**" Malek replied with a grin. "**But this time I have bait!**" Malek chuckled at Ocker's confused look. "**I have plans that Jolinar and Lantash are interested in. Allow me to fetch something to eat and sit, then I will explain everything.**"

Ten minutes later and they were sat down and eating. Malek had only just swallowed a mouthful of food when Ocker leaned forward with a determined glare. "**Now what are these plans?**" His friend and guard demanded.

"**As you are aware, I've spent some time with the humans. Jolinar has also had some experience with the humans. Both of us noticed something about our hosts species. They conducted compulsory health tests. I suggested during the meeting that we also make health tests compulsory. Not only would we conduct physicals but we would also analyse the mental health of both symbiote and host.**"

"**That is a good idea. Think about it, we could use it to narrow down imposters and traitors.**"

"**That is exactly what Lantash said.**" Malek answered. "**The council liked this idea but have adjourned for the time being, Per'sus has given me permission to introduce the compulsory tests in my base. I hope that the results will prove to benefit the Tok'ra and thus encourage the council to make the practice compulsory for our people.**"

"**And Lantash and Jolinar wish to see the results for themselves.**" Ocker stated.

"**Precisely.**" Malek replied. "**But we also have another more controversial idea. During the meeting the humans were called dangerous, but we argued that they were more independent because they weren't supressed by false gods. Jolinar and I said that having independent hosts would be a good thing because it would ensure respect on both sides, the humans would learn to respect us and we would be reminded that humans are our equals, not our tools. I motioned that we should make host's taking control compulsory. I am planning to introduce group sessions where the host is in control for say one hour. By doing this we ensure something like Firnan and Cordesh's circumstances rarely if ever happen.**"

"**Some won't like that. Some hosts are terrified.**"

"**I believe I've found a solution for that too.**" Malek answered. "**It would be a group session of say four Tok'ra, these Tok'ra will be close friends. I have no intention of causing discomfort; I only hope to prevent what has happened so recently with Thoran and Cordesh.**"

"**I will support you as always, my friend. Your ideas are good and your reasoning is sound. Perhaps you are right, we should be doing more to increase the comfort and care of our hosts and our people.**"

"**I know some hosts won't like it at first but it will be good for our people. Lantash, Jolinar and even Per'sus believe this is a good idea and I hope to provide the research that proves that it is indeed a good idea.**"

"**Delek will be against it.**"

"**Leave Delek to me, I believe I can convince him to listen to reason.**" Malek answered. "**Besides you did not hear him in the council chambers. He agreed with me to a point.**"

"**He's always so…biased.**" Ocker commented surprised.

"**I know but he said he knew I spoke truth. I think if I attack him with reason, he will listen.**"

"**It is worth a try.**"Ocker answered. "**If nothing else you can use your authority as base commander to over-power him.**"

"**I'll use that as a last result, I don't use my position to make my siblings subservient to me.**" Malek answered.

"**Perhaps you can convince Jolinar and Lantash to leave tomorrow, I would very much like to return to base and put these ideas in to action.**"

"**Me too.**" Malek agreed. "**Do you know where Aldwin is?**"

"**He's on a mission. Why?**"

"**I owe him a thank you and a big favour, he knew where I was and who my host was but I begged him not to talk. He has kept his silence and I owe him for that, I know it had not been easy for him to lie to our kin.**"

"**If I catch word of him returning I'll ask him to visit you and inform you as well.**" Ocker assured. "**How is your host finding the food?**"

"**He's finding it a little bland but as Samantha has said, we have been spoilt. Human food whilst full of chemicals is also full of flavour.**" Malek answered fondly. "**I know Louis will miss the variety at first. Still he is not complaining, in fact he is currently being very quiet and reading through my thoughts and memories to learn of you and our kin.**"

"**He sounds a very energetic person.**"

"**Surprisingly he is not, he is often passionate but he is also very duty oriented. The change will no doubt upset him but he will be quick to adapt.**"

"**I hope so. I know that your schedule can sometimes mean little free-time.**"

"**Yes. I've explained as much and Louis is prepared to deal with it.**" Malek answered. "**He is being quite care-free about it all but I know that he is really nervous. I plan to allow him control once we return and I will then introduce him to our kin and let him get to know them and vice versa.**"

"**That is a good idea. I also suggest allowing him to make a few important decisions here and there, let him take control so if anything does happen to you, we won't lose a leader.**"

"**Don't worry, I've implied as much to Louis and he is prepared to help me. I'm sure Delek will also offer his very opinionated support.**"

"**Of course, whilst you were gone he was quite bossy and demanding. Actually he was more bossy and demanding than he normally is.**"

"**He won't like my host making decisions but my host Louis has authority over Delek.**"

"**Oh, I'm going to love that confrontation!**" Ocker cackled. "**I won't let harm come to your host but I'd definitely like to see your host put our brother in his place.**" The Tok'ra stated with glee.

_I'm Delek's superior!_ Louis exclaimed.

Malek chuckled. "**That got my hosts attention!**" He informed Ocker. _–Yes, beloved, I'm the base commander so my word is pretty much law, as my host you speak for me as well, so your words are taken as my words.-_

_So I could order Delek to do anything and he would obey?_

_-Anything within reason.- _Malek warned with a fond smile. "**I suspect Jolinar and Lantash are also having a confrontation. Lantash was not best pleased by our deception but he seemed to be getting along well with Samantha.**"

"**That's not what I witnessed.**" Ocker replied. "**I was looking for you and I just happened to pass the two of them in the corridor. Jolinar was begging Lantash, telling him to listen to her and he was looking particularly stubborn. I doubt Lantash's neighbours will be complaining about the noise, it looked like the argument was going to escalate into a full blown row.**"

"**I don't blame Lantash for his anger.**" Malek answered. "**But even Lantash admitted our actions were necessary. I will be most displeased if Samantha is greatly upset; I have grown fond of the woman and have no desire to see her upset.**"

"**Do you like her?**" Ocker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**I must admit that she is a stunning human.**" Malek confessed. "**And if I was not already taken I would have tried to win her for myself.**"

"**Oh, and who is this lucky woman?**"

"**Man.**" Malek corrected. "**His name is Feodore.**" _–Do you think we should tell the council about the 'Hive'?-_

_No we promised to keep them secret and we only made an alliance between Earth and them, if we lead the Tok'ra to the Hive all we'll do is earn their ire._ Louis replied. _Perhaps when we next visit Feodore we can pay them a visit and speak to them about the Tok'ra? _

_-I would at least like to speak to them about allying themselves with the Tok'ra but for now we will keep their existence a secret.- _Malek answered. "**Feodore made his move on my host and accepted me as well. We are currently in a relationship though we have yet to become completely serious or to take the next step.**" Malek explained.

"**Perhaps I can meet this Feodore?**"

"**His people don't like visitors as a rule, but I'm sure I can arrange for you to accompany once or twice when I visit him.**" Malek answered warmly.

"**I would like that.**"

"**So would I. Now I think I have to find Samantha. No doubt Lantash is giving her a tongue lashing and I believe it is my duty to support her.**" Malek grinned.

"**I will accompany you.**" Ocker answered with a smile.

_Lantash won't be that angry with her will he?_

_-Unfortunately he will be. Now that the Tok'ra are safe and Jolinar is safe he will have a go at her, his worry and anger will fuel his rant. He won't become physically violent but Lantash is known for his pride, passion and temper. He will hold a grudge for a long time if he is not confronted.-_

_So he's angry._

_-Oh yes, he is especially angry with me. He considered me his greatest friend and in his eyes I have betrayed him. Perhaps I have done, but I had good reason.-_

_Will Sam be alright?_

_-Yes she'll be alright, he won't hurt her and she can look after herself, I'm just giving her support.- _Malek assured.

"You lied to us." Martouf hissed as Sam's rescue party reached Lantash and Martouf's private chambers.

"With good reason." Sam answered, her breath was slow and it sounded as if she was panting.

_Er…Malek. I don't think we should go in there. _Louis warned.

-_You think…-_

_Yes I think they've almost resolved their issues._ Louis stated dryly.

"Not good reason! You should have trusted me. Your mate! I am your mate! And you lied to me! Me! Of all people!" Martouf ranted.

"I told you, no one could know Jolinar was alive." Sam protested, her voice was loud and fast as if she had little air or time to speak.

Malek and Ocker peeked into the doorway and their mouths dropped open as they watched as Martouf forced Samantha down onto the bed with a hungry kiss and demanding hands. _–Yes, I think they've resolved their issues._- Malek commented. –_And here I was hoping to play hero.-_

"You arrogant…!" Whatever Sam was trying to say was cut off as Martouf skilfully stopped her mind working.

"**I suggest we leave.**" Ocker whispered with a dry voice. Malek merely nodded and slipped away from the door. _–Who knew Martouf and Lantash were into the dominant, submissive, angry sex thing.-_

_Who knew you were a pervert. _Louis answered amused. _You do know that those two won't be available until morning. You'll have to ask them to leave with you tomorrow morning. I for one am not going back in there._

_-I would gladly go back.-_

_Voyeur. _Louis replied.

_-Guilty.- _Malek answered amused. "**Well it looks like I have nothing to do today. I think me and my host will go rest in the guest quarters until tomorrow.**"

"**Alright. I'll see you in the morning at the cafeteria.**"

"**Goodnight, brother.**"

"**Goodnight.**"


	20. Protocols

Warnings: Will contain MxM and will contain sexual scenes and scenes of violence and abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I make no profit posting this story.

"**Symbiote speaking**." I'm using **bold** to represent the echoing voice symbiotes have when they speak.

"Host speaking."

_-Symbiote speaking to host.-_

_Host speaking to symbiote._

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Protocols

Malek relaxed against his hosts spine as the man explored the tunnels and asked questions about the tunnels and the Tok'ra. Louis had been afraid that the Tok'ra only recognised Malek and not Malek's host but Malek's kin had proven this was not the case. Several hosts and symbiotes had spoken directly to Louis and asked about him. Malek who had been tense at first had been overjoyed when Louis had relaxed.

"**Malek.**" The symbiote scowled as Delek marched up to them and stared at Louis with a glare. The Tok'ra didn't seem to realise that it was not Malek in control, either that or he did not care that the host was in control. "**We need to talk.**"

"Malek is resting right now." Louis replied cordially. "But I'm sure whatever you need to say to Malek can be said to me." Delek glared as if he was insulted that a host would speak directly to him. "Malek does not need this attitude, Delek and now I think of it neither do I. I can see now why Malek dislikes you; you are arrogant and very, very rude."

Delek sighed. "**Look, Malek, Louis, I know we've had our differences but you can't seriously be cutting me out like this.**"

"Malek spoke in anger, this much we do not deny. But you seem to draw out the worst of the hosts and symbiotes you hang around." Louis replied. "Malek is normally so laid back and happy but one talk with you and he loses his temper. I am quite happy to talk to you but Malek has no interest in speaking to you at this time."

"**I…**"

"Look Delek. I don't know what's happened, Malek won't tell me, but I do know that you did something so bad that Malek can't even tell his host about it! You need to pull you head out of your ass and apologise. Better yet you can beg and plead my symbiote for forgiveness!"

"**Malek has already forgiven me.**"

"That's what he said yes. But I know Malek and I can feel what he feels. He is really, really hurt by your actions. But do you know what really upsets him? He trusted you with his life and you betrayed him. Somehow, someway you convinced him that he means nothing to you. He forgave you because you're his brother, but he has not forgotten." Louis stated.

"**And…he has not told you?**"

"No whatever you did upsets him so much that he doesn't want to remember. He doesn't want to talk about it." Louis answered. "Malek still cares for you but at the same time being around you is discomforting to him. If you truly want to be friends and to have even one tenth of the bond you once had with him, you need to do a lot of begging."

_-Begging won't fix this.-_

_But it would convince you that he wants to be better. And you cannot deny that you still love him. Since you don't want to speak to him, I will. You told him not to bother you with personal business, but that does not apply to me. _

_-Very well, beloved. But do not expect me to make it easy for him.-_

_I'm not expecting anything. _Louis replied. "Look. Right now me and Malek are heading to the cafeteria. You should go and think about what's happened and what's been said. You need to realise that your actions have consequences. You've said or done something that has made Malek feel greatly betrayed and your current attitude is not helping. Malek is not obligated to answer to you and neither am I, do not treat me as lower in station than you and do not treat me as a tool and you may have the chance to earn some respect from Malek."

"**I will think on what you've said.**"

"I've not said enough, but I think I've given you enough to think on." Louis answered. "Perhaps when you realise what a dick you're being you'll remember everything else you've done." Louis did not wait for an answer, he simply turned and walked away from the silent Tok'ra. _And you can stop laughing. _Louis told Malek who was squirming with laughter. _He was being a dick. As for you, you may have reason to be angry but your behaving very arrogantly to him. You said you forgave him but your words and actions do not speak of forgiveness. You still hold a grudge. _

_-I know…I'm being very biased. I am normally much better behaved than this; I suppose my confrontation with Delek has not helped. I will strive to be more polite when I talk to him.-_

_Good. _

"I thought you were over this already!" Louis glanced up from his breakfast and sighed as he saw both Samantha and Martouf glaring at each other. "I've already apologised and you've already admitted that our actions were necessary. Hell! You even had your revenge! I promised I wouldn't lie anymore, Jolinar has also promised not to lie. What more do you want?"

"**I thought you had resolved your differences.**" Malek commented as he took control. "**In fact you looked quite…comfy last night.**"

"You were there!" Sam cried out as she and Martouf took a seat at his table with their own breakfast.

"**I believed you needed my support but what I witnessed convinced me that you were…your issues were being dealt with.**" Malek answered. "**Martouf, Lantash, if you need to blame anyone, blame me. I was the one running the 'show' as my host would say. If you want to hate anyone, hate me.**"

"I don't hate you or Samantha."

"Could of fooled me." Sam hissed.

"**Look, I know we should have trusted you, we should have trusted everyone but we knew that if the spies knew we were alive, they'd jump hosts or kill us. We had to remain hidden. You've had your revenge on Jolinar and Sam, so if you're still angry have a go at me.**"

"No I'm upset but not angry, not anymore. I'm just disappointed that Sam and Jolinar had not trusted me and Lantash. I mean we were alone with Sam on the surface and neither her or Jolinar said a word." Martouf replied. "Why not?"

"We could not end the deception until we knew for sure that the traitors were dealt with." Sam answered. "But you are right. I did argue with Jolinar, I wanted to tell you when we were on the surface but she couldn't risk the truth coming out. She knew that when you heard about the traitors you would face them and demand answers, she believed it to be better if you remained oblivious for a time."

"**Jolinar should have trusted him, Samantha.**" Malek stated. "**But I understand the need for the deception. Lantash, Martouf, I'm truly sorry for the lies and deception. I really am. I do not expect forgiveness but I would ask that you try to see it from our point of view. I was terrified of returning because I knew there was a traitor, but until recently I had no idea who it was. Jolinar knew about Cordesh but not Thoran. Thoran brainwashed Cordesh, just imagine how many more could have been affected by the imposter? If word had gotten out, even accidently that both I and Jolinar were alive, we could both have ended up dead.**"

"I understand. I do. But I'm just upset and a little disappointed. Lantash agrees as well. You both did what was necessary." Martouf replied quietly. "Forgive us Samantha, we did not mean to make it sound as if we hated you, we had just hoped that you and Jolinar would have trusted us more than you did."

"I understand. I'm sorry. And yes we both do trust you." Sam answered quietly. "Jolinar was greatly upset when you made it sound as if she did not care for you. She expected Lantash to know better than that."

"You know Lantash, he sometimes loses all logic when he is angry." Martouf commented before wincing as Lantash retaliated. Sam giggled at this as Jolinar told her what Lantash might be saying or doing.

"**So, children.**" Malek stated dryly. "**Do you fancy returning to my base today? I've told Ocker of our plans and he's eager to introduce them as soon as possible.**"

"**Yes. We'll be happy to leave today.**" Jolinar replied as she shot Martouf a look which had him lowering his gaze in shame. "**After breakfast we'll go pack and meet you at the rings. There is just one issue. Delek. He's going to fight us at every turn. You know as well as I do that he is always on your base and trying to interfere with your plans. What are you going to do?**"

"**I have several ideas but I'm going to try and talk reason to him first. Since he is no doubt already planning to return to base, I will invite him to return with us. My personal items are still on base are they not?**" Malek received a nod. "**Then I have no need to pack, I will simply seek Ocker and Delek out after breakfast. I will meet you at the rings in…say…one hour. Would that be enough time?**"

"**More than enough time.**"

"**Then if you excuse me, I have to go deal with a stubborn Tok'ra.**"

"Good luck." Martouf commented.

Delek was not difficult to find, he could always be found by the council chambers or the medical bay. Malek knew the Tok'ra liked to be aware of every decision made so his first stop was the council chambers and fortunately it was the only stop he needed to make. Delek was busy talking to a young Tok'ra but by the look on her face Delek found the conversation more interesting than she did. "**Delek.**" Malek called, the girl looked very relieved at his appearance and escaped the immediate area. "**I'm sure I've spoken to you about boring your kin with you opinionated ideas.**"

"**You told me that you don't want us to meet on personal matters, so I'm sure you've not found me simply to judge me on my choice of conversation topics.**" Delek replied cordially. "**What business have you decided needs my attention?**"

"**Base business as always.**"

"**You do not need my opinion on how to run your base, if memory serves me correctly you have always made decisions whether I like them or not. What difference does my opinion make in this decision of yours?**"

"**I suppose your decision matters little since it has already been approved by two members of the council.**" Malek replied. "**I merely thought that as a member of my base you should be informed of the changes I plan to make, but if you have no interest I will bother you no more. Jolinar, Lantash, Ocker and I are leaving for my base in one hour, if you decide to pull your head out of your ass and join us, you are quite welcome.**"

Malek turned and walked away but he did not get far, a hand grasped his bicep and pulled him back into the room. "**I apologise for my attitude, but you must admit that you were quite rude to me earlier.**"

"**I admit that I allowed my emotions to lead me.**" Malek confessed. "**I was rude and spoke out of turn. For that I apologise.**"

"**I understand your anger, I forgive you.**" Delek replied. "**I…I…I was just hoping that we could.**" The Tok'ra sighed. "**I was hoping that if we couldn't have what we had before, at least we could try to be friends.**"

"**I will try.**" Malek answered.

Delek allowed a small smile onto his hosts face and Malek reciprocated with a smile of his own. "**Now what did you want to talk about?**"

"**Well after the council meeting, I was pulled aside by Per'sus. It seems that some of what was bought up in the meeting interested him. In particular he was fascinated by the compulsory medical and mind exams. He's given me his blessing to introduce these compulsory exams on my base. On top of that I intend to make it compulsory for hosts to take control for one hour per day.**"

"**I see.**"

"**Lantash and Ocker have commented that having compulsory mind-healing sessions would be valuable to us, since we could sense our kin changing or find out that one of us is not who they appear to be?**"

"**Yes. If a mind-healer knew the mind of a Tok'ra and they had been replaced by a Goa'uld spy, the mind-healer would know. That is an in-genius idea.**" Delek replied.

"**So you agree?**"

"**Yes. But I have one question. You know as well as I do that some hosts are terrified and rarely take control, if you order them to take control the only thing you're going to do is earn their ire. What plans have you got?**"

"**I figured we could have compulsory group sessions. The group would consist of one mind-healer and two or three close friends.**"

"**Ah I see, the smaller the group would make the sessions bearable and the fact their close friends would make the situation much better. Yes, this idea may work.**" Delek agreed. "**If you want it, you have my blessing as a member of the council to introduce these ideas on your base. I will also help you in any way you need.**"

"**Thank you.**" Malek replied cordially.

"**C…could we talk for a while.**"

"**About what Delek?**"

"**About you, about Louis, about your experiences, you had us all terrified and in mourning when we believed you dead. What happened?**"

"**You heard the majority of it in the meeting.**"

"**I heard the simplistic version. What I want to know is how you coped. You supressed yourself for your hosts happiness. You were alone. I just want to know if you were okay.**"

"**I admit that I suffered from stress and depression for a time but my host helped me overcome my loss of Misha and taught me to love and live again.**" Malek answered. "**Louis was afraid of me at first and with good reason but he is now my greatest friend and treasure.**"

"**That's good to hear.**" Delek replied and he did indeed sound pleased. "**Louis has done you some good. You sure look happier.**"

_-He's making it harder for me to hate him. He has never been this nice. He hasn't been this nice since he betrayed me.-_

_Good. Look Malek I know I can't say much because I don't know how he betrayed you but look at him, he loves you and misses you. You shouldn't stay angry at him, by the look on his face I'd say he's suffered enough.- _Louis stated.

_-Suffered enough?-_

_Look at him Malek. Really look at him. The idea of your death pretty much destroyed him. He loved you so much that hearing you die made him change and now your back. He is…was hopeful that you could reconnect but you spurned him. He's trying to make peace but he doesn't know what to say or do. Look Malek, he may be an opinionated fool but he cares for you. _

"**Malek.**" Delek called.

"**My host is giving me a lecture.**" Malek replied. "**He has opened my eyes to some things. Look Delek. I can't forgive you, not yet but I want you on side and I want you as my friend. I'm glad I have your support despite all that has happened and my host is grateful too.**" Delek nodded . "**I would like for you to return with us. It would look much better if you were helping enforce my decision. The Tok'ra need their leaders working together. Will you stand by my side Delek?**"

"**Unconditionally.**" Delek answered.

"**Thank you.**" Malek answered.

"**Malek.**" Ocker greeted as he strode in, he paused as he saw Delek was in the same room. "**I see you've not argued yet.**" He commented cautiously.

"**Delek has agreed with me and is going to aid us in introducing the compulsory health exams.**" Malek answered.

"**That's good news.**" Ocker replied warmly, he looked pleased that the two councillors weren't arguing like they normally did. "**When do you plan to return?**"

"**Jolinar and Lantash will be meeting us by the rings in one hour. I just have to inform Councillor Garshaw that we'll be leaving.**"

"**I'll do it.**" Delek stated. "**I'll meet you in an hour.**"

Malek watched stunned as Delek left. "**Is it just me or is Delek being overly nice all of a sudden?**"

"**He does seem to have changed overnight.**" Ocker agreed. "**But he did seem…lost…when we believed you dead.**" The Tok'ra added a second later. "**Perhaps the loss of his ex-mate knocked some sense into him.**"

"**Perhaps.**" Malek agreed quietly. "**But until my host confronted him he still remained arrogant.**"

"**Your host confronted Delek?**"

"**Yes. It was very…interesting. Louis confronted Delek with a few home truths and then told Delek to think on them. The conversation literally happened half hour or so ago but it seems that little amount of time to think has been good for him.**" Malek commented.

"**Well if it gets Delek's head back in the game it will be a good thing.**"

"**Let's hope so. He has earned a lot of ire for his harsh words and attitude over the years.**"

"**I still don't understand what changed him.**" Ocker commented.

Malek closed his eyes and sighed. "**A lot of things. Perhaps…perhaps I changed him as well. I don't know what happened if I'm honest.**" A hand grasped his host's shoulder and squeezed. Malek clasped the hand in his host's hand in gratitude. "**Let's go and wait by the rings. Jolinar and Lantash should soon be there.**"

"**You think those two will get there in such a short time?**" Ocker asked confused.

"**Well… They're still not talking properly. They've forgiven each other but they still have a lot of issues to work out.**" Malek answered. "**I doubt they'll be doing anything else other than packing.**"

"**But last night…**"

"**Angry sex, not happy sex.**" Malek answered. "**They've not resolved their differences yet.**"

_Well if this isn't the pot calling the kettle black. You're going through the same thing with Delek…but without the sex. _

_-I know I am, I'm not judging Jolinar or Lantash, I am merely commenting that they'll not be taking their time.-_

"**Well if what you say is true then we won't have to wait long.**" Ocker stated.

_Unless they have more angry sex. _Louis added.

But Malek had been right. As they arrived by the rings the two Tok'ra were there and waiting. Both were on opposite sides of the room and the host's seemed to be in control. "**Samantha. Martouf.**" Malek greeted.

"Malek." Sam stated. "How was the meeting with Delek?"

"**Surprisingly peaceful. He's informing Garshaw of our leaving and we'll all be heading to my base together.**" Malek explained. "**Now, Sam, I don't think you've been introduced. This man is Ocker and his host Kimani, they are my personal guard and one of my closest friends. Ocker this is Samantha, host to Jolinar.**"

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Samantha.**" Ocker replied politely.

"**I hope you two are still not arguing. I need my best friends and comrades to be on the same page. I have no doubt that some may be against the new protocols I wish to enforce on my base and I need you all to be by my side ready to help.**"

"You have our support." Martouf assured. "Me and Samantha have been talking and Lantash has finally calmed down some. You need not worry."

"**That's good to hear.**" Malek answered.

"**Garshaw has approved our leaving.**" Delek stated as he approached. "**We can leave whenever we're ready.**"

"**Well there is no time like the present.**" Malek commented. "**Let's go.**"

The group of five left the base and strode over the sand dunes. Malek took the lead with Ocker right by his side, Martouf and Sam walked together and were mumbling to each other behind them. Delek was taking up the rear and was by far the most quiet of them all.

"**Has my base been moved?**" Malek asked.

"**Fortunately no. So far no one but the Tok'ra know where it is. Your base is one of the few bases that is safe.**" Ocker replied with a smile.

"**That is great to hear.**" Malek answered with a grin. "**I'm going to have to boast to Garshaw about it later.**" He added.

"**Your host has been a bad influence on you.**" His friend teased between laughter.

"**I personally think Louis has been good for me.**" Malek answered with a smirk. "**He has given me so much inspiration!**"

"**That's not necessarily a good thing.**" Ocker countered as he strode up to the dialling device and dialled home. Malek's small body quivered with excitement. "**Do me one favour.**"

"**Yes…**"

"**Don't unleash Louis on the unsuspecting Tok'ra just yet.**" Ocker asked with a grin.

"**It's not Louis they should be concerned about.**" Malek retorted smugly.

"Malek has changed." Martouf commented quietly but it was loud enough for all to hear. "You and your people have been good for him."

"Yes we have." Sam agreed.

"**I've been good for your people too.**" Malek replied.

"You've driven us crazy." Sam retorted with a tone of fondness.

"**All in good fun.**" Malek answered.

"**Malek!**" Malek turned and smiled as he met the stunned and joyful faces of his bases guard. The men and women had obviously heard of his survival but had not believed it.

"**My friends, it is good to see you all again.**" Malek replied. "**I hope all has been well.**"

"**Two of your Tok'ra have not returned from missions on their scheduled dates.**"

"**How long has it been?**" Malek asked concerned.

"**Their three days overdue.**"

Malek relaxed slightly. "**Well, that is not a lot. Perhaps they've had to take a detour or remain undercover. At the moment we cannot afford to contact them. Alert me the moment the gate activates and send any Tok'ra returning to me.**" He instructed.

"**Yes, sir.**" The lead-guard replied with a respectful nod.

"**Keep up the good work, brother.**" Malek stated fondly earning a grin.

"**They needed that.**" Ocker stated. "**I think a lot of people were lost when you supposedly died.**"

"**No, I think they needed the praise more than anything.**" Malek disagreed. "**Our work has become our life-style and so many Tok'ra are not praised or allowed to relax as much as they'd like.**"

"**Our life-style is stressful but all Tok'ra know it is the way it has to be.**" Delek answered.

"**Yes I know. We cannot change our life-style but we can change our actions between each other. I think that we treat each other as soldiers more often now, but we are not just warriors we're also family. I know that many appreciate my calling them brother or sister and I also remind them about how valuable they are to me as kin as well as warriors.**"

"**I think that is why so many think so highly of you Malek.**" Lantash replied warmly. "**Even Lady Garshaw has taken a leaf from your book and has praised and spoken highly of her kin.**"

Malek smiled as they ringed down to the tunnels. "**Home sweet home.**" He commented as he saw familiar faces. "**Ocker please ask the Head Mind-healer, the Head-doctor and the leader of the guard to my office. Delek, Samantha, Martouf, I'd also like for you to join us. Ocker you will of course be there as my personal guard.**"

"**Of course.**" Ocker replied before disappearing to do as Malek asked.

"**Samantha, I'd like you to involve yourself with the mind-healers and doctors, your input would be very valuable and will ensure the protocols are put in place more smoothly.**" Malek requested.

"Of course." Sam agreed readily. "I'll help in any way I can."

"**Thank you Samantha.**" Malek replied. "**Now, I'd like all your support when I speak to my people. I doubt they will find anything wrong with my plans but having back-up always helps.**"

"You will always have our support." Martouf assured fondly.

_You have mine as well. You'll do fine Malek. Your home now, they've accepted you as their brother and as their leader. Do not doubt._

_-I do not doubt beloved. I just like knowing I have the support of my kin.- _Malek answered.

_Yes of course. I didn't mean to make it sound as if you did not trust them._

_-Do not worry so. I know what you meant.- _ Malek entered the chambers that were once his office and frowned when he realised nothing had been touched. Information crystals and data-pads lay where he had left them. "**Delek. Why has my office remained untouched? There is valuable information on those crystals and data-pads that would have aided you and Per'sus in the running of this base.**"

"**We had all the information needed.**" Delek answered. "**And to be honest we considered this room to be your sanctuary, since you spent so much time in here. Even when we thought you dead we did not feel it was our right to ransack the place.**"

"**It's an office.**"

"**It's your office.**" Delek corrected.

_They cared so much for you that they couldn't take a part your office. _Louis stated with awe. _They just couldn't get rid of what you possessed because they loved you so much._

_-They would have needed to destroy it if this base was found. Besides if I was dead then this space was of no use to anyone, they should have reused it and my clothes.-_

_Aren't you grateful they didn't? _

_-I am but I'm still in shock that everything is here.-_

"You look a little out of it." Sam commented.

"**Normally when a Tok'ra is proclaimed dead everything that was once theirs is destroyed or reused. I am grateful that all my stuff remains but I am also confused by it.**"

"**We did not believe you dead.**" Ocker stated. "**None of us did. We, against the decision of the council, sent a Tok'ra to confirm your body, we did not find it.**"

"**Misha's body had been destroyed by the explosion.**" Malek answered. "**Greetings my friends!**" He stated in greeting to the three Tok'ra accompany Ocker. "**It is good to see you.**" He added as he embraced them one after another.

The first was a stunning woman with black hair and the brightest blue eyes. She smiled warmly and embraced him tightly in response. "**My friend, my brother, it is good to see you well.**" She stated, she had a powerful physique for a woman but her voice was as smooth and gentle as silk.

"**Ari, may I introduce you to Samantha, who is host to Jolinar? Samantha this is Ari, my head healer and her host is Charlotte.**" Malek stated.

"**It is a pleasure, Ari, Charlotte.**" Sam replied.

"**The pleasure is ours.**" Ari replied warmly.

The next person to grab Malek and hold him close to them was a young man, Louis looked similar to this man, but unlike Louis this man had the brightest green eyes. "**Malek, my friend, it is good to see you in good health.**"

"**You as well Caleb. Samantha, this is Caleb, his host is Matthew, Caleb is my mind-healer.**"

"A pleasure." Sam replied, Caleb did not answer; he merely bowed with a friendly smile.

"**And I am Kish'ta, my host is Aram'ba. We are the head guard of this base.**" The third and final Tok'ra stated. Malek watched amused as Sam's eyes widened as she observed him. Normally Tok'ra took normal looking humans, most of whom were farm-workers or slaves but Aram'ba was clearly a warrior. In complete contrast to every other host in the room, Aram'ba was tall, well-muscled and looked like a walking tank.

"I…Hi." Sam stated awkwardly.

"**Do not fear Samantha, both Kish'ta and Aram'ba are friendly, they simply come across as big brutes.**" Malek assured with a fond grin as a large hand grasped his host's shoulder and squeezed gently. "**It is good to see you as well Kish'ta. But now the introductions are over I would ask you all to sit. I have new protocols I'll be putting into place on this base and I would like to inform you all of what is too happen.**"

"**I appreciate you thinking of us.**" Ari stated warmly. "**I'm sure you have no need to keep us informed, so I thank you for giving us the opportunity to become involved.**"

"**Ah! But Ari, Caleb, Kish'ta, you are involved!**" Malek replied. "**Please sit and I'll tell you what I mean.**" Malek strolled around the crystal desk and sat on the stone seat behind it. The others took positions against the wall and on the stone bench that circled the office wall. "**First I must tell you that whilst you presumed me dead I was actually with the Tau'ri within my new host, Louis.**"

"**The first hosts?**" Kish'ta asked amazed.

"**Yes, although they do not like to think of themselves as the first hosts.**" Malek confirmed. "**It was the Tau'ri that have inspired the protocols I wish to introduce to our base. I have permission from three members of the council, four if I include myself. Per'sus, Jolinar and even Delek believe the protocols will be useful to us, however this experiment will not be successful without your support.**"

"**What do you need us to do?**" Caleb asked.

"**Well actually the protocols rely on you and your teams in particular Ari, Caleb.**" Malek answered. "**You see on the Tau'ri home-world they have several laws in place that all humans must follow. These laws are strictly enforced on people that go off world. The law is basically an order that all humans are regularly tested, not only is their health checked but their mental health as well. I believe that if we introduce such protocol here we may see less Goa'uld spies and manipulation.**"

"The idea is…" Sam added, she paused uncertain when she realised she had interrupted but Malek quickly encouraged her to continue. "The idea is that the both of you and your team will have a full understanding of every Tok'ra on the base. You'll know their health issues as well as their mental conditions. Since you know them so well you will be able to tell with some measure of certainty that they are who they say they are when they return from their missions."

"**I see.**" Kish'ta hummed. "**That is actually a brilliant idea. Why did we not think of it before? If a Goa'uld parasite does slip into one of our hosts and tries to invade the Tok'ra, Ari and Caleb will be able to tell.**"

"That's the idea." Sam replied. "The council are hesitant to enforce it though, because they are not sure if the results will be guaranteed. In their eyes enforcing the protocol is not a wise decision, if they allow their people to be poked and prodded and nothing good comes from it, then the people won't be happy."

"**I believe that this protocol should be given a chance and I have been given permission to introduce it on my base.**" Malek stated. "**Ari, Caleb as my head healers I'd like you to head this project.**"

"**I would be honoured.**" Caleb stated.

"**As would I.**" Ari concurred.

"**Kish'ta I'd like for you to work with them as well, it is very unlikely you'll be needed at first, but if Caleb and Ari find something I need you to be able to respond quickly.**"

"**I'll be happy to do whatever it takes. In fact I suggest that until further notice both the mind-healers and normal healers be under guard in case we happen to have spies, they may try to take out those who would find out who they are.**"

"**Good idea.**" Malek answered. "**I believe that this is settled then? When it begins I'd like annual reports of your findings. Those reports may be the proof we need to encourage the council to enforce these protocols on other bases.**"

"**We'll do all we can.**" Ari assured. "**In fact I'd like to begin with everyone within this room. If we show that our esteemed leaders have gone through the process, including me, more Tok'ra will be happier to participate.**"

"**Yes, I thought as much.**" Malek agreed. "**If we do it from the top down, no one can point fingers. Make it clear to everyone that you test that this is not about locating spies; it is more about preventing spies getting into our community.**"

"**Yes, Per'sus informed us about the imposter posing as Thoran.**" Caleb stated. "**These protocols may have and perhaps will prevent such a thing happening again.**"

"**That's exactly why I believe this experiment is so important, Caleb.**" Malek answered. "**I hope to prevent such a situation again. This brings me onto another protocol I wish to enforce on this base. Thoran, or rather the imposter posing to be Thoran, had suppressed his host. The Goa'uld then brainwashed Cordesh who also suppressed Firnan. I believe that kind of thing must be prevented at all costs.**"

"**Of course it should. Our hosts choose to be our hosts, they entrust us with their lives. We have the power to suppress them and they know we do, they take a leap of faith whenever they accept one of us into them.**" Ari stated passionately.

"**Precisely. But I feel the Tok'ra have been too negligent of the hosts. I do not point my finger at anyone I am merely stating what I believe to be fact.**" Malek stated. "**Sometimes, due to work, the host can be suppressed for longer than they should. Sometimes hosts are so nervous that they hardly ever come to the fore because of fear. I blame no one for these circumstances for no one is to blame but I believe I've come up with a solution.**"

"**Oh?**"

"**Caleb, what do you think of small compulsory sessions where the hosts take control for…say…one hour?**" Malek asked. "**I'm thinking that a small group of perhaps three to four Tok'ra with one mind-healer. Those Tok'ra would be good friends and as a result the hosts should be somewhat comfortable around each other.**"

"**I think it may be stressful at first for some of the hosts.**" Caleb answered. "**Some never take control even when the symbiote pleads with them, to be ordered to take control will no doubt cause trouble. However if we didn't make it compulsory the host would never come forward.**"

"**What if for the special cases it is just the mind-healer with the host and symbiote?**" Ari suggested. "**A mind-healer can spend several hours with the symbiote and can gradually encourage the host to take control.**"

"**Well there are about three hundred Tok'ra on base at any given time. I have six skilled mind healers. They'd have forty two patients each, give or take. They could set a schedule and arrange their schedule around those special cases.**" Caleb answered. "**So…if I took my lot of patients…and I had special cases, I could dedicate a day to them and give them a full hour each with just me and them. I could encourage both symbiote and host to look forward to the sessions, but whether I can encourage the host out…well we'll just have to wait and see.**"

"**I suggest you have a medic on hand.**" Ari stated. "**They don't necessarily have to be in the room but nearby or on call. Some hosts can have panic attacks if their pushed too soon or become threatened.**"

"**I know that some hosts may feel vulnerable.**" Kish'ta stated. "**Ask them if they want someone to guard the doorway or hallway so no one else can enter during their sessions. I will gladly assign some guard to a private corridor or room if they wish it.**"

"**I may take you up on the offer.**" Caleb answered.

"**Do you believe that these compulsory sessions would aid our people?**" Malek asked hopefully.

"**In the long run, yes.**" Caleb answered. "**But right now, no. The Tok'ra will be edgy, nervous about the whole thing, but once they see its true purpose they will come around. In fact most hosts would probably find the session to be more of a relaxation place or party, I more concerned with the special cases.**"

"**Yes, I admit all of us were worried that it might have a bad effect on them.**" Malek stated.

"**I think…given time it will do the Tok'ra good. I am not against helping you in your endeavour, but I would like to have complete control of the experiments.**" Caleb demanded.

"**You have it.**" Malek assured. "**The only thing I ask is to be kept informed, but the treatments are between you and your patients. I don't need to know anything personal at all; I only need to know whether it's a success. And if you learn anything that might improve the way of life on the base I am all ears.**"

"**I think it would be a good idea to make relaxation compulsory.**" Ari stated. "**I've noticed some of the patients; particularly the hosts can be quite sombre or moody. I think the weight of our mission hits them hard on some days. On top of that I don't believe some hosts and symbiotes are adequately resting after missions. Some come back just to go back out again even though they've not had time to relax from their last mission.**"

"**That is concerning.**" Malek agreed. "**The more tired and grumpy they are the more mistakes they make. Caleb, Ari when you're treating these people see if you can find out what they want or need to relax. If it's in my power to give, I'll do it.**"

"**Thank you.**" Ari replied quietly.

"I suggest that the medical exams be done immediately." Martouf stated. "Since we've just returned, it would be a good example if Ari was to test us in full view of other Tok'ra."

"**Yes, I believe you're right. If they see me testing Malek and Delek in particular and giving them a full health check, when I go to test others they will not see the full exam as an invasion of privacy or an accusation of them being Goa'uld imposters.**" Ari answered. "**And the sooner I introduce the exams the sooner they'll become used to it being a regular thing.**"

"**I suggest that the mind-healing exams don't start immediately.**" Caleb stated. "**Instead, I think the mind-healers should be present for the medical exams. The healers and mind-healers can share notes later on and then decide on the best way to proceed.**"

"**I** **suggest my host and I are part of the first group. Delek, Jolinar, Martouf and even Ocker can have their own group sessions. If the Tok'ra see their leaders participating they won't see the sessions as an overly bad thing.**" Malek stated. "**We could even help by talking about the sessions, but of course we will do as you say as you will know the best course of action.**"

"**Give me one week and I will have a plan of action ready.**" Caleb stated.

"**Very good.**" Malek replied. "**Well then, I believe all I needed to say has been said and a plan of action has been made. I look forward to your reports, my friends.**"

"That went well." Sam commented once the three Tok'ra had left, leaving Malek with Sam, Delek, Martouf and Ocker.

"**I'm extremely pleased that I have their support.**" Malek answered. "**Now the only thing we can do it wait for the results. Until then I must catch up on the base news. I'm sure I have missed much.**"

"**Not really no.**" Delek answered. "**What you may have missed is mostly mission briefings but I can have the data collected and passed onto you by tomorrow. Most of the documentation is held in your office anyway, Per'sus has used your office once or twice.**"

"**Then I will go through the data here and update myself on the goings on in my base.**" Malek stated. "**Oh and Delek whilst I am doing this could you go and make Samantha and Martouf a set of quarters.**" Delek nodded and left the room with Martouf and Samantha behind him.

It had of course turned out that Delek had been telling the truth, most of what had happened had been missions, there had been no marriages, no requests, very few new hosts and little need for new hosts. _–It seems I am fortunate today.- _Malek told his host. _–There is not a lot of work to be done. All I need to do is familiarise myself with what's happened and keep my files up to date.-_

_So the Tok'ra do keep files?_

_-Yes, but they tend not to contain a lot of confidential information, mostly it is just notes and bits and pieces. My own crystals are incredibly difficult to… 'hack' … because they require my codes and only you and me know those codes. My information crystals do contain some more classified Intel but I do not include names or numbers, I mostly note marriages, changes or requirements needed for my base and so on. Most of our classified information is much safer in a symbiote's natural memory, as we have… 'photographic' memory and perfect recall there is often very little need to retain information elsewhere.-_

_Yet you still make notes on crystals._

_-These notes are used in circumstances where I am dead or unable to act on behalf of the base. Since only my host and I know what information I hold, these crystals pass on information that is need to know but not revealing.-_

_So it doesn't contain any information that reveals who a Tok'ra is or how many Tok'ra are on base?_

_-No we do not document such things, if a Goa'uld does somehow invade my base and find my crystals, he or she will find that there is nothing revealing or helpful upon them. All Tok'ra know each other well but sometimes we even keep secrets from each other.-_

_Isn't that a bit…I don't know… 'untrusting'._

_-Oh no, beloved, it is not. In fact it is beneficial and all have agreed. For example if a base has been moved before a Tok'ra can return, the informant is not told where the new base is just in case an enemy is listening in. The Tok'ra goes 'home' to find the base has moved and so they go to another base or contact their own base. A scout is then sent to assess any threats and makes the choice to bring our agent home or not.- _

_If he chooses not to bring the agent home?_

_-It has never happened but if the scout does think there is a real threat about our agent returning we will inform the agent that they must either lose their tail or go back undercover. If their sent back undercover, we normally send them to another world where another Tok'ra is also undercover. That Tok'ra is charged with studying the operative and then informing us of why the scout said no to them returning. But…as I said this has never happened.-_

_Why not?_

_-Our operatives are not always caught. In fact despite Thoran, Jolinar, Cordesh and myself, no Tok'ra has been caught for almost a hundred years. It is not rare but our operatives are trained to kill themselves rather than lead our enemies to us. As a result our death rate is somewhat…high but the rate of betrayal is low.-_

_That's upsetting._

_-It is. That is why the scouts by the Chaapa'ai were so upset by our late operatives. Normally if their late it means two things, either they've been compromised or are dead. If they're caught they're most likely dead, if they escaped but are being pursued they will remain on the run and not return until their pursuers give up.-_

_The Goa'uld would not give up._

_-They do sometimes but rarely. Normally they send an Ashrak, an assassin. The assassin will never give up, which means missing operatives are often dead operatives.-_

_So why did you relax when they said the operatives were overdue for three days?_

_-Because it has only been three days. If a week or more passes I will grow much more concerned but the fact that they're overdue by only a few days is not a bad thing. Three days could mean that negotiations have taken longer than we thought, or that they have not been able to find an excuse to leave just yet.-_

_So there is still hope?_

_-Yes. For now there is still hope that our missing people are alive.- _Malek confirmed.

_That's good to know._

_-It is.- _

_So…If everything is a ok at the moment why are you so focused on these crystals._

_-They tell me what's been going on so far. For example four personal rooms have been collapsed and four rooms have been expanded, this tells me that at least eight Tok'ra have grown fond of each other and are now sharing a room together.-_

_Should they do that before marriage?_

_-Unlike Earth and many other planets the Tok'ra believe in love and equality. One doesn't need to be 'married' to consummate their love, our hosts like the formality and legality of marriage however and so often the symbiote waits to consummate a mate-ship after marriage.-_

_I see._

_-Perhaps one day you will witness one of these marriages. Perhaps you'll be a part of it? I'm sure the Tok'ra would be more than happy to marry us to Feodore if we wished it.- _Malek chuckled as Louis mentally blushed. _–Now let me finish these files and then we can head to dinner.-_

What should have been an hour at most turned into several hours much to Louis's annoyance. The files were severely disorganised and Malek had to hunt down Delek and Ocker and demand explanations for missing supplies and personnel. It turned out that when they thought he was dead six of his people stole supplies and fled. The fact that none showed up on another base was concerning. _–We may need to move the base after all, especially if they've betrayed us like I believe.-_

_Not necessarily, they may have left to grieve on their host's home-worlds or something. Delek and Ocker did mention that many people were greatly upset by your loss._

_-I do not think you are right, Louis. There is no excuse for stealing and vanishing. They must have betrayed us, this is the only logical reason.-_

_Think on it later. It is time to eat. _

_-I know I promised you as much but I must sort out these problems.-_

_No you don't need to do anything. Those files have been like that for ages, perhaps they've been in this state since you left. One more day will do them no harm. _

_-One more day could do much harm, beloved.-_

_Malek, if you don't put those crystals down right now I will order you to give me control. _Louis hissed. _We are going to eat now! I am hungry and you've worked non-stop since we got here. Now get off your ass and feed me! _

Malek chuckled and put down the crystals. _–Very well beloved. But you will be helping me with this tomorrow.-_

_Oh believe me. I'll help you catch up with your work._ Louis replied dryly. _Now move! _

_-Yes, sir.- _Malek replied in amusement as he stood and reluctantly left his office. _–You know I think Delek may be right, you are a bad influence on me.- _He teased fondly. _–No other host has been as stubborn as you.-_

_You need a stubborn host. You're very determined to work your ass off! You need a stubborn host to get you to move, eat and rest._

_-Perhaps.- _Malek answered neither agreeing or disagreeing. As he entered the base cafeteria he was meant with confused and stunned looks. _–They're not used to seeing the base commander in the cafeteria at this time.- _He told his host. _–I'm normally too busy but you have banned me from work.-_

_I did not ban you._

_-Who was it that order me to… 'get off my ass'?- _Malek asked.

_Me but I did not ban you from your work. Do not twist my words._

_-Very well beloved. You ordered me from my work.- _Malek stated.

_You are correct. _Louis replied not in the least bit sorry.

"**Either you've changed or the new host is good for you.**" The chef stated amused as Malek collected his ration of food.

"**Believe me, if it wasn't for my host, I'd still be in the office.**" Malek stated amused, the chef laughed loudly at Malek's expense. "**And now the chef is against me, what is this world coming to?**" He stated forlornly earning quiet sniggers from the queue of Tok'ra.

"I can't believe you're here." Martouf stated as he joined their table.

"**My host ordered me from my office.**"

"Louis…ordered you….from your office." Martouf stated slowly as if tasting each word. There was a glint of humour in his eyes and his lips twitched. "Louis is good for you." Malek shook his head with a reluctant smile, Martouf chuckled and as soon as he let one slip more came until he was laughing loudly at Malek's expense.

"I know how you feel." Sam stated. "But at least you haven't been dragged from your office."

"Oh he has! Hundreds of times!" Martouf replied. "One time Ocker and Delek even worked together just to get him out of the room. They dragged him all around the base with him with a firm grip around his wrist. Per'sus even used his authority over Malek to make him take a break!"

"**None of those times were funny.**" Malek retorted. "**I was incredibly busy!**"

"So you say." Martouf replied. "I remember that his hosts even forbid him to take control for one day so they wouldn't have to suffer him working the whole day."

"**They conspired against me.**" Malek replied annoyed but the twitch of his lips showed that he was not as angry as he pretended to be. "**Just as Louis is now conspiring against me.**" He added after a few moments.

"Ah, don't complain Malek. It'll be good for you." Martouf replied. "Besides you're not officially on duty yet, remember? Per'sus is still doing many of your duties."

"**Speaking of Per'sus, I haven't seen him yet.**" Malek stated.

"I think he was busy with the scientists today."

"**I wonder why.**"

"Well if it's important, he'll tell you tomorrow." Martouf answered.

_You mean to tell me we spent the whole day in your office and you are not yet on duty! _Louis stated.

_-I'm always on duty Louis, it is just who I am.-_

_I can see what Ari was saying now about symbiotes that just can't seem to relax. Look Malek just because we're back on base doesn't mean that it becomes your responsibility instantly and no one is expecting you to control and know everything. You're only one person, you can't fix every problem, at least not straight away. No one will blame you if you rest or relax._

_-I know that but I like working.-_

_And I like relaxing, so I'm going to be the voice of reason. _Louis retorted teasingly. _Now I think you've worked enough, in fact I suggest we finish our meal and spend the evening relaxing. In fact it is not even a suggestion. I demand that we relax for the rest of the day._

Malek sighed fondly. "**Well looks like I'm off duty for the rest of the day.**"

Martouf grinned as he realised what had just happened. "**Oh did Per'sus tell you off for spending all day in that office of yours?**" Ocker's voice asked from behind him. Seconds later his friend and personal guard was sat beside him with his own tray of food.

"**No I'm being told off by my host.**" Malek stated. He stared torn between amusement and annoyance as Martouf and Ocker laughed loudly. "**Traitors.**" He muttered, but his tone was light and amused making it clear he was not at all offended.

"**Your host managed to convince you to leave your office?**" Ari asked as she too decided to join them. "**Your host has just earned tonnes of respect from all the Tok'ra on this base. You spend way too much time panicking and worrying. Your host is indeed good for you.**"

Malek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "**You lot are unbearable.**" He grumbled. _–Deal with them.- _He pleaded with his host as he handed over control. Louis however had no intentions of 'dealing with them'. "I think we've driven Malek mad." He commented not at all repentant.

"You Louis are brilliant." Martouf complimented.

"**By the way. I wish to see you, Martouf, Ocker, Delek and Samantha in the medical bay after dinner. I have informed the healers of your plans and they approve. You will be our first patients.**"

"I was actually expecting you to ask us sooner." Louis answered. "Yes, we'll be there. In fact I will go as soon as I've eaten."


End file.
